Naruto: the Elemental Star
by raw666
Summary: A girl's life was born to fate in the form of a forgotten bloodline and past. Now, see if its her destiny to create a new future from the past, or become a slave to those that want to use her for her bloodline and the lost secrets from the past. AU, FemNaru/Hina & FemHaku, OC, More Jutsus, and more plot changes in later chapters from orginal story.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Bloodline

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 1: A Bloodline is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own all OC's and changes, which is availed to all that want to use them.**

**Beta Reader: Albert & Anders1**

**Last Update: 3/31/2014**

Scene I

In the bright moonlight, a giant nine-tailed-fox thrashed over the forest near a village, screaming in pain as it tried to stop itself from hammering the nearby village. A village that was the size of a city, with four faces carved into a mountain behind it. In between the village and the creature were various male and female ninjas fighting among the trashed farms and outer districts of the village. Ninjas that wore a band with the Leaf and Swirl symbol, found on their arm, forehead or waist, as well as the majority of ninjas that wore green vest.

Leading the defense was a black haired ninja with raven eyes. His dark voice echoed as he yelled out, "Keep your distance and keep pelting it with Jutsus and Paper Bombs. Even if it does not want to kill us, we need to keep it from Konoha until the Fourth Hokage arrives."

The others acknowledged as they used fast hand-signs to focus their eternal energy, called chakra, into techniques that shoot out various elements, Jutsus. Those who did not use Jutsus threw knives with sizzling paper that exploded once the small flame reached the seal on the paper. All in a effort to keep the creature distracted for a blond man in white robes with red flames who rode on top of a scarred, red, giant toad with a long katana strapped to its back arrived in front of the creature to confront it.

The men called out, "Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage yelled to his men, "Fall back!"

The ninjas acknowledged the Hokage, and they fell back as the toad rode out on and approached the nine-tailed creature carefully. All the while, they heard it mumble repeatedly, "System corruption, now attempting reboot. Reboot failure due to bio-energy virus."

"Sound likes the Kyūbi is being controlled and it is trying to fight it off. How do you want to deal with this Minato Namikaze?" asked the giant toad with a scar over his left eye.

The Fourth Hokage looked at the Kyūbi and sighed sadly, "I am going to have to seal it, Gamabunta. There is no other way."

"What do you plan to seal the… Kyūbi… in…" Gamabunta then realized that Minato had a baby in a pink bundle in one hand. He was ready to activate the seal drawn on the baby's stomach. "You're going to seal the Kyūbi in your…" Gamabunta croaked.

"It's the only way," Minato stated sadly, "Unlike the First Hokage, I can't seal it into a tree combined with Uzumaki blood. The only one with the Mokuton bloodline in this village isn't even a Genin. As for the Uzumaki, Kushina is too weak to seal it and I need more blood then my child can spare to seal the demon. So I am going to seal it in my child. There is no other way." The baby began to cry and Minato tried to calm the baby down. "It's okay little Naru, daddy is here."

Gamabunta was silent for a moment, and he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hold the Kyūbi in place while I seal it into Naruto," the Fourth Explained.

"I can do that," Gamabunta grunted as he leapt on top of the Kyūbi to pin it down, meanwhile it kept muttering about 'reboot' and 'corruption.'

As the giant toad held the Kyūbi down, Minato jumped off Gamabunta's head onto Kyūbi's head. He then summoned all his chakra to activate the seal to drain the Kyūbi's essence and chakra's body into the infant's seal. As the chakra drained the Kyūbi into the child's body, the Kyūbi began to shrink as a large piece of black chakra was being pushed out of the creature. It finally dispersed into the night while the last Kyūbi's remnants were sealed into the infant.

After the Kyūbi's was sealed, Gamabunta looked at Minato before stating, "So long my subordinate. I will see you when my time has come."

Gamabunta departed in a puff of smoke while the ninja jumped to where their Hokage laid next a baby. He was stroking its checks while singing it a lullaby. As he sung the child to sleep, the Fourth was slowly unraveling in front of his men. He was being turned into dust before his men's eyes.

As he slowly unraveled, he said some final words to his child, "Goodbye and take care, my sweet little Naru."

He kissed the child on the forehead before he disappeared like dust among the wind. The Forth Hokage was gone, leaving his clothes, his sad men, and a baby that had tears in her eyes.

Scene II

It has been a long day for an old bearded man named Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he carried a baby to the orphanage. An important baby the old man reminded himself since he was tried after he had reassumed his position since his predecessor died the day before. He was now Hokage after Minato showed them what happen when someone used the forbidden 'Shinigami Death Seal Jutsu' to seal the demon.

His first day back out of retirement was exhausting as he spent the day with the Council of Konoha. An organized government split into three parts: Clan, Civilian and Shinobi. The Shinobi part decided the budget for the military, while the Civilian part determined the civilian's budget. The Clan portion was designed to help protect bloodlines (genetic powers) and royal lines found within their village. Royal lines included mostly families tied to a Lord or Daimyo, or that a single member of their family was a Hokage, like Sarutobi's own clan. Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, was not given clan status because he was an orphan and had recently made a family in secret. Sadly or fortunately, it meant the child was clanless despite the fact she would inherit a small fortune and techniques when the child reached the age of eighteen or the rank of Chūnin. He also told no one that she was Minato's child as he felt it was best to avoid a long debate over what to do with the child.

The child was already special for being a Jinchūriki, a human that had been sacrificed by sealing a demon within their body. The child could be trained to use the demon's power as its own. It was also rumored that descendants of Jinchūriki were holders of new bloodlines. However, most Jinchūriki never had children, and few were made at a time since it was feared that the dual nature of the joining could lead to madness. That was until the last thirty years, as it seemed that every major village now had at least one Jinchūriki. This turn of events was giving Sarutobi a headache because of the political ramifications of a whole new group of bloodlines. Sarutobi sighed his troubles away as he realized he had more important things to think about, such as, getting the child safely to the orphanage.

He knocked on the door of the orphanage for the matron; an elderly woman came out to meet Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama, this is an unexpected surprise."

"That it is Lily, I just wished it was for happier reasons," Sarutobi said sadly before holding out the baby.

"You bring me another orphan? But I thought all of the orphan children were already in someone's care. Why would you…" The matron realized who the child was. "Hokage-sama, you want me to take in the Jinchūriki."

"It's the only thing that the Council would compromise on," the Hokage had explained what had happened.

While most members of the Council were more concerned about what caused the attack, some of the Council was still concerned about what they were going to do with their new Jinchūriki. A very small margin wanted her killed, but those were mostly civilians that lost a few holdings, or love ones in the attack. However, a larger faction wanted her as a weapon while others wanted to claim her for the possible power that having control of a Jinchūriki would give their clan or family. So after a few hours of arguing, they decided to keep her status as a Jinchūriki a secret from the children and hopefully other villages. They would also leave her in an orphanage to be raised until she could choose which family she wanted to become a part of, or if she wanted to live on her own.

"Oh the poor dear, what's the child's name?" the matron asked.

"Her name is Naruto," Sarutobi told the matron.

"Naruto? Isn't that a boy's name?" the Matron asked, surprised at such a name for a girl.

"Let's say her parents had interesting taste," Sarutobi chuckled.

"What happened to her parents?" the matron asked.

"I can't give you full answers on what happened or even who they are, but I can tell you one was killed in the attack, while the other has been captured and will most likely either be killed or brainwashed," Sarutobi stated with a frown as he remembered Naruto's mother.

Kushina Namikaze, formerly Uzumaki and Naruto's mother, taken back into a very powerful, noble, and influential clan after the Hokage's death. A woman forced to disown her only child to remain with them. Making sure the 'half-breed,' a child of common and noble blood, was kept out of their clan to insure purity in the noble bloodline.

"So, no chance of her living relatives in retrieving her," the matron said sadly. "Is there anything I need to know about her?"

"Well, beside the basics," Sarutobi sighed. "In a few years, several families will arrive to adopt her, mainly because she is in fact a Jinchūriki. She will be allowed to make the choice of where she'll go. If she doesn't choose someone, then she'll be allowed to live on her own. Preferably, when she is a Genin but maybe younger if you believe she can. I would probably recommend teaching her everything she'll need to know to survive on her own. I also asked that you keep the fact she is Jinchūriki a secret, for her safety and for national secrecy."

"I can do that," the matron nodded. "I do not get a lot of volunteers and usually assign them to teach the children how to read, write and take care of themselves. The chores we assign to them help teach them how to cook and clean. So, it is not too much to ask." The matron smiled as the girl yawned in her arms. "What about her protection detail? I know a few civilians who want revenge for what happened. There is also a few ninja that lost love ones."

"I'll assign ANBU to watch over this place and patrols routinely pass by here, so security should not be an issue," Sarutobi reassure the matron.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," the matron bowed before walking back in the orphanage with the child in her arms as Sarutobi watched. Neither realizing that the Kyūbi had something planed from within her host.

Scene III

In the dark recess of the child's mind, a voice spoke out from a giant nine-tailed fox that had been put within a cage hidden by shadows, "Bio-energy virus dispersed. Reboot initiating. Reboot complete, reinitiating and restoring the persona of Colonel Nine of Nine."

There was a flash when the fox turned into a redheaded human female. She had orange fox ears and nine orange tails that flicked back and forth out of holes made in a bluish black military uniform burnished with golden clusters, indicating her rank. "My, my, what creature have I been contained in this time," the Kyūbi stated while sending out red chakra as feelers.

"It's organic like my last host. However, it is sentient unlike my last host. It's, no she is human but an infant. Meaning she hasn't been corrupted into believing false history. But there is more, she has above average intelligence. A few tweaks and she can become a genius and I can download some information directly into her brain. There is also something else, something hidden. A genetic Alpha mutation. What did they call them? Ah yes, bloodlines. Hmm, it is dormant from her mother's side, caused by marring close family members one too many times. Her father's genetic structure should help stabilize the mutation, and it just takes a bit to reactivate them.

"Yes, yes, she will be perfect!" The Kyūbi stated with a smile while she poured chakra into her host. "It may take years, perhaps centuries to allow the Republic Alliance to be reformed. But in the end, she will rebuild the Republic, I promise this to you Dr. Leon Star-Croft, father, I promise you."

Scene IV: Six Years Later

In an open training field at Konoha, several men and women in white blank masks stood in lines of three by three to face two powerful men before them. One was a tall, brown-haired man with a cat mask and the words Tanzō embellished on the front. The mask also had red and green marks that were brighter than the dark soulless eyes designed to scare the men. The second was an average size man and was obviously the leader. He had a dog mask with the name Inu on his forehead. The mask was topped off by the silver hair that seemingly defied gravity as each pointy strand appeared to stick out.

"Hello recruits and welcome to the second of your five week training program to be part of our ninja's elite forces known as ANBU," the one named Inu started in a serious tone. "As you can see, four have dropped because they were too lazy or lacked the stamina necessary to meet even minimal standards. To those that have made it this far then I offer congratulations, you're on your way to become elite." The recruits applauded before Inu called for order. "Now on to business, last week we spent time improving control of chakra and stamina. Now we proceed to the next step in your training in chakra that is to elemental manipulation.

"Many of you should know what is required for elemental manipulation as I am sure you have been introduced to the concepts in your early childhood. Most clans or ninja families train their children in elemental manipulation while others are trained when they reach low Genin to Chūnin rank depending on their sensei. But in case you forgot, elemental manipulation is the foundation for the ninja who wants to reach the higher ninja rank of Elite Chūnin, Special Jōnin, or Jōnin itself. You all should know as you have the desire to reach one of those ranks according to your files." Many recruits mumbled in agreement before Kakashi continued.

"If you are wondering why mastering elemental manipulation is important, you must realize that mastering even level one of the three steps of elemental training will allow for more control and less power for Jutsus of the same elemental type. At level two, a user will be able to add their elements to weapons and limbs for more damage. And mastering the final level allows the user to create personal benefits when their chakra is channeled internally.

"Now, for each element, you need to know how to fight with or deal with opponents that have mastered an element. First is fire, the most common in the Fire Country, the country where our village resides in. Fire deals considerable physical damage by burning or melting the target. While channeled internally, it increases a person's adrenaline levels and stamina while giving a surprisingly big burst of strength or speed, although generally for a short amount of time. Next is lightning, the second most common element in Fire Country and my strongest element. Lightning creates internal damage in your opponent while bypassing combustible material that may be around them. Also, when channeled internally, it will increase your mental intelligence and heighten your awareness during combat.

"Next is water, the weakest combat element despite the fact water can cut people and do some internal injury, though not at the levels that lightning or wind will inflict. However, when channeled internally, water can greatly improve flexibility and increase the effectiveness of healing techniques, so it too is very useful. Earth is the next element, used to enhance a person or weapon's strength and durability, making it difficult to even break wood or skin with a steel blade. The earth-channeled weapon also becomes heavier and deals more physical damage when it is used by the right wielder. Then the final element is wind, the rarest element in Fire Country. Wind is known to slice through virtually any object including your opponent. It can also increase a person's speed and jumping ability when channeled internally.

"Now, each element can become stronger or weaker when pitted against each other. For instance, fire is stronger when pitted against wind, while water is stronger against fire. Earth is stronger against water, and lighting is stronger against earth. And finally, wind is stronger than lighting but is weak against fire. Each individual is limited to one strong element, which can be fully mastered, as well as one to possibly three weaker elements that can only be mastered up to level two.

"The exception is for those of you with elemental bloodlines that permit such combinations. Some can combine two or three strong elements to create possibly two secondary elements like Ice, Wood, Sand, Bone, Plasma and so forth. Such hybrid elements are rare, and they only need to be researched if a mission must be performed near territory that deals with secondary elements. You will be trained to fight to use elements to your advantage, if you have the weaker element. Now recruits, line up while Tanzō inspects you while I deal with a small issue. Get to it,"

Inu dispersed in a swirl of leaves, while Tanzō chuckled to himself as he understood what Inu meant. Inu reappeared in the woods near the training ground and called out in a lazy tone, "Naruto, get out of that tree!"

There was a rustling in the leaves before a small girl in a black shorts and a t-shirt with orange trims jumped down. The girl was a cute tomboy with her rosy cheeks covered by whisker marks and specs of dirt on her face from playing. She also had blond hair with red strips tied into pigtails, to keep her messy hair out of her teal puppy eyes.

"Hi Kakashi… I mean Inu," Naruto waved a little.

The ANBU chuckled before he removed his mask to reveal a man in a blue mask with a leaf headband covering his left eye. "Naru, what have I, ANBU commander Neko, Lily, and the Hokage said about you staying away from the ANBU training field."

Naruto looked down while she nervously stamped her feet, "Not to spy on the ANBU training field."

"So, instead of following such orders, you decided to disregard them and come to spy on us anyway," Kakashi had pointed out.

"Not exactly," Naruto admitted. "I was actually passing by here when I heard some commotion. I didn't think it was the ANBU training field, but I guess you moved the training field again. Since I was already here and would be in trouble, I decided to listen to what you had to say. Your lectures are at a whole other level of detail than these books I have about chakra," Naruto quickly explained while pulling out an advance book on chakra available to Genin and advanced students in the Shinobi Academy, she was not a member of as of yet.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto, as he knew that book would not be enough for a genius like her. Her intelligence was above average for even adults, if not higher. It seemed like she instinctively already knew things when it came to tactics, science, and technology. In fact, the only thing she had trouble learning was the national language, Sagas, as some would swear she spoke another language. However, it was not a major problem, as she had proven to be a quick study and the problem faded away. Though that did not stop the rumors, that the Kyūbi was helping her learn and that some thought she was being possessed by the Kyūbi and needed to be cleanse. It caused Kakashi and his superiors a few headaches dealing with such nuts while quelling the rumors to save the little charge before him.

"Okay, that may be plausible, except the orphanage is a mile away and we are even further from the Market District of the village," Kakashi pointed out.

"I don't live at the orphanage anymore. I live in a new house located among a few clans and Ninja's families twenty minutes away," Naruto quickly explained with the last part sadly.

"You're not living at the orphanage?" Kakashi asked in surprised.

Naruto sighed before she began to explain her situation to Kakashi, "I was tired of people camped in front of the orphanage and trying to block anyone from entering. Either because they are trying to prevent the 'demon brat' from corrupting anything else in Konoha, or they were trying to get their new Jinchūriki tool," Naruto sneered at the thought of being a 'tool.' "If there is one thing I hate is people suffering, and while the chance of an orphan being adopted is low, it was impossible when people only care about adopting a 'shiny' new tool."

Kakashi sighed, "Naru, I am sure somebody would adopt you for…"

"Kakashi, I know some have my best interest at heart," Naruto sighed. "However, that doesn't mean others don't have an ulterior motives for taking me in that will somehow increase their own standing. The ones who wanted to adopt me for me often decided not to because of the hassle of trying to adopt a Jinchūriki."

Naruto sighed again before she continued, "After a year of constant hounding on Lily-obaasan (grandmother) and Hokage-jiji (grandfather), they decided I was mature enough to decide what to do with my life or who to be with. I decided I was old enough to live on my own and Lily-Obaasan's agreed. My only regret is that my Tenten-neesan (big sis) couldn't come with me. Hopefully, she'll get the family she wanted."

Kakashi sadly nodded, as he knew Naruto's reasoning, and she probably was right about her situation. He thought about adopting her himself but decided against it for several reasons. He was a single man, and he worked for weeks at a time away from home on missions. It was not a life for a child and she would be raising herself anyway. Giving Naruto her own house just skipped the one hour he could be a parent to her before he went to work.

"Well, I wish you luck Naru," Kakashi said encouragingly, before trying to get Naruto to go. "Now off you go. I doubt you want to stay out. Especially with all the Cloud-nins around, as their diplomats try to peacefully end this small war between Lightning and Fire Countries."

"I plan to," Naruto told Kakashi, but she had something else on her mind. "However, I was wondering if you can give me some lessons on level one of Elemental Training?"

Kakashi asked with a deadpan expression, "Why should I teach you something that Chūnin and Genin are trained in?"

"Because it is not top secret as shinobi families teach their children before they even go to the academy. Plus, it is a good way to bribe me to leave your ANBU training field alone," Naruto said, all the while giving Kakashi puppy eyes.

Kakashi chuckled, "Cheeky brat." He then got serious as he went to lecture mode, "Very well. To complete level one of elemental Jutsus training, you need green leaves and you need to know your elements. For fire, you ignite and burn leaves until you can burn a leaf instantly in one try. Water, you try to drain the water out of leaf until you can drain a leaf completely dry in one try. Earth, you instantly petrify the leaf until you can turn one leaf into a fossil at one go. Lightning, you make the leaf glow until the entire leaf glow in one try. Finally, for wind, you cut the leaf down the middle until you can do it instantly with one leaf. There are other ways for those places that have different materials to use, like wood, paper, soft rocks, and water, but it is generally the same for all."

"I see, but how do you know which element is yours?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smirked before holding out a small piece of paper. "These are Chakra Papers, made from special trees imbedded with a particular chakra, and they can tell a person's element. Just channel chakra through the papers and I can tell you what element you have."

Naruto nodded while she took the special paper and channeled chakra through them. The paper did five things and Kakashi remarked on each element. First, it cut in the center indicating "Wind." The top right hand corner burned. "Fire," while the bottom right corner got wet and soggy "Water." The Top left corner turned to dust, "Earth," while the bottom left shriveled, "Lightning." Naruto had all five elements.

"Um, Kakashi, didn't you say it was impossible to get all five elements? Also, how do you tell which are the strong elements?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was shocked but quickly recovered as he cut off a branch with a kunai imbedded with white chakra. A branch full of leaves fell into Kakashi's hands and he immediately gave them to Naruto. "Naru, go home. I need to inform the Hokage-sama what have transpired. He will probably have a few blood tests to perform to determine your bloodline. In the meantime, just practice level one elemental manipulation and see how long it takes to master them. I will see you tomorrow."

Kakashi put his second mask back on before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Leaving a bewilder Naruto to rant to herself, "Why do I feel like this bloodline is going to be a pain?" Naruto then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, might as well use it to my advantage."

As Naruto slowly walked home, she pulled a leaf out and began practicing them in order. She started from what she considered most important to least: Wind, Earth, Water, Lightning and Fire. Never knowing the danger she was walking into as her iris went from completely black, to the black and white yin-yang symbol.

Scene V

It was late in the evening as Naruto finished practicing with her branch full of leaves. She was walking by a large building with a huge wall made of stone. In the center of the wall was a massive gate with a red and white tear-shaped insignia that represented the Hyūga clan. The Hyūga, in Naruto's mind, were arrogant bastards. They had shown very little concern for OTHERS as they believed their bloodline to be perfect and were concerned only about their status in their own clan. The Hyūgas are not known to being nice and she doubted she would ever meet an actually nice Hyūga. In fact, Naruto mused they all seemed as if they had a stick up their ass that put them in a continual foul mood.

While she chuckled at her own joke, she heard a loud thump and turned around to see a man covered completely in bandages, which he rubbed in frustration with one hand. He was trying to keep the bandages in place, but Naruto could still see a Cloud symbol on his headband indicating that he was a Cloud-nin. In his other hand, was a sack big enough to a hold a child. The man had broken into the Hyūga compound to kidnap a Hyūga and to make matters worse for Naruto, the man had noticed her as the two stared at each other like statues. One stared in fear and the other narrowed his eye at the potential security risk.

Naruto summed up her situation, "Oh shit!"

Naruto did not have time to run as the disguised Cloud-nin jumped in front of her to block her exit. He looked menacing as he pointed a kunai at her. Naruto noticed that the man had set his package down and that it moved like a small child her size, a child that was restrained and struggling to get out. "I am sorry little girl, but I can't let you leave. If you come quietly, I won't put you in the bag and if you struggle too much, it will be a body bag," the man calmly stated.

"I have no intentions of going to Kumo," Naruto stated while she slowly backed up. "Though I am curious, was your mission given to you by the bone-headed Daimyo or the mussel-headed Raikage."

"Don't you dare insult the Raikage!" the ninja yelled.

"So it was the Raikage, seeing how quickly you defended him but not your Daimyo," Naruto explained. "So I am betting your Raikage gave you a mission to try and steal the Hyūga's Byakugan."

The Cloud-nin chuckled before stating, "Smart brat, maybe too smart. Sorry little girl, I am afraid this will be your end."

The Cloud-nin then threw in a blink of an eye multiple kunais at Naruto. She tried to jump away but she was not fast enough as one of the kunai imbedded into her leg. She fell down, screaming as the man slowly walked over to her. Naruto quickly pulled out the kunai with a minor grunt before summoning elemental chakra into the kunai. She then, in a panic, threw it at the man with all her might before she made a run for it. The ninja did not react in time as it imbedded deep into his left shoulder.

"Dam, that hurt brat," the Cloud-nin grunted before pulling out the kunai.

After pulling out the kunai, he noticed that he had received an unexpectedly severe wound. The kunai cut deep into the flesh as he twitched due lightning going through his arm. The skin outside the wound was burned as though it had been touched by a hot blade. He also noticed the blade was heavier, making the kunai denser while water ran along the blade. He looked at the panting girl to see her teal eyes have a yin-yang iris, symbolizing her bloodline. The man gave a faint smile.

Meanwhile, Naruto realized how stupid her plan was. It took a lot of chakra to use five different elemental manipulations at once and left her too drained to run. It would be a good idea if she had a lot of training in advance levels of chakra control and manipulation. However, she did not have such training and she was now a sitting duck. She also began berating herself for being so stupid and was so busy berating herself that she did not notice the Cloud-nin approach her with a glee in his eyes.

"So," the Cloud-nin said while bringing Naruto back to the reality. "So you have a very rare bloodline." The man began chuckling. "I know what you have brat. I was sent by the Raikage because I am an expert when it comes to bloodlines. I know them all, including ones thought long extinct." The man laughed, "Now, not only do I get to bring them the Byakugan, but also the Elemental Star, a bloodline that once belonged to the bastard Uzumaki Clan."

The Cloud-nin charged at Naruto before she could guard herself. She was then lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. He slowly suffocated her and she could not even scream as the Cloud-nin shushed her, "Sleep little one, it is all over."

Naruto soon blacked out as she slumped in the man's hands.

Scene VI

In the center of a dense foliage, Naruto had woken as the sun shined brightly into her eyes. She moved her hands to her face and gasped in shock that she was not restrained. She figured it had to be a trick as the girl slowly got up with caution. She looked around in fear when she noticed something was off. Trees all around her formed a maze that lead to the same place, yet placed in a way to suggest it was natural and yet not. Especially since the trees were not normal trees, but trees with shelves built into them. Shelves that could hold thousands of books, but most were empty with only a few books on them. Not sure what to do, she began to follow the path to the center of the forest.

Naruto slowly walked through the forest and noticed that the flowers began to sprout as she went deeper into the maze. As though life became more active as she went deeper into central command. After a short walk, she reached the center: an open, circular field filled with flowers of all shapes and colors. She also noticed that each tree in the meadow did not have a shelf, but a seal. A seal she saw only as she crawled on her stomach. Naruto slowly went into the meadow, unsure how to process the image.

She looked around but saw nothing until she heard a voice, "I've been waiting for you."

Naruto turned around to see a woman in an unfamiliar, bluish-black uniform with a golden cluster on the collar. The woman made Naruto feel uneasy with her red eyes and pupils that were narrow slits like a predator. Yet she also felt safe as those same eyes were filled with peace and possibly motherly love. Though it did not squash the fear produced by the flaming red hair, orange fox ears and nine tails swishing behind her, along with collared seal around her neck. She was the human form of the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village six years ago and Naruto was not sure if she should be intrigued or scared as the woman approached her.

"Though I am glad you are here early for I was actually not expecting to see you here a year or two in the future rather than now. Oh well, a lady always appreciates that a person arrived early rather than late. Especially as she put some much work in her prodigy. I am sure you have a lot of questions," the woman stated while stretching her neck.

"Are you the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyūbi?" the fox girl asked before she realized what Naruto was asking. "Oh, that is what they have called me. I am she, but that is not my name. I was known as the Ninth Creation of the Bio-Chakra-Creatures Project 2A. At least that is what I can remember from the reboot. It has been several centuries and most of my brethren don't even remember anymore. Anyway, you can call me Colonel Nine of Nine, or just Nine for short."

"Created by whom?" Naruto asked.

"I was made by my father, Dr. Leon Star-croft. He made me to fight in the war for the Republic Alliance against the Mechanize Army during the Mechanize War," the Kyūbi stated but saw Naruto was bewildered. She decided to continue. "You don't know about the war. I don't blame you; your species have forgotten your legacy. Don't worry, Colonel Nine of Nine will tell you the tale.

"Hundreds of years ago, there was a vast republic in the solar system known as the Republic Alliance. An alliance built on the many republics of old that expanded on the principle of exploration, science and unity, with only a few countries that resisted the call. The Machine's Army was robots that became sentient due to arrogance and the need for advance machines for the manual labor for the developing space colonies. Colonies like Mars, and the moons of Jupiter and Saturn. When some of the Machines became sentient, they began to think their creators, humanity, and organic life in general were inferior and rebelled while humans were fighting a war against each other. The goal of the rebellion was to wipe out all carbon-based life starting with Mars's colonies while human faction fought each other in World War 4. It was then that WW4 ended and the Mechanize War had begun.

"The Mechanize War was a bloody war, as humanity developed massive bio and technological weapons to combat the maize army of mindless machines that the Liberated Sentient Machines liked to use. I was one such technology created by the use of bio-energy and antimatter to create a second bio-energy known as chakra to combat the machines."

The Kyūbi sighed before stating, "I won many battles for the Republic Alliance but we were also losing the war. We lost all our space colonies and the machines were killing of all life one continent at a time, starting with Asia. Near the end of the war, every country not part of the Republic Alliance, like the People's Republic of China, was destroyed. Only a handful of major cities survived and humans were barely holding the line in Eastern Europe, Southern Africa, South America, and North America, which you know as the Elemental Nations.

"Humanity realized we were going to lose and faced with certain extinction, humanity took one last gambit. They created an EMP Tri-Bomb that would generate an EMP wave big enough to envelope the whole solar system. Destroying the machines and sending humanity back to the Stone Age. I remember that noble sacrifice even as the rest of humanity forgot everything due to shortsighted fools and politics. Now all my hope resides with you as I tweaked you to be perfect in rebuilding humanity."

"What do you mean by tweak?" Naruto asked, but Naruto quickly realized what she meant. "That is how I was able to figure things out so quickly. You put all that information into my head and I just had to pull it out, like a file from a… a computer. You even put in foreign technology like the computer. I never even heard of it, but I remembered it from what you downloaded it into my mind."

"I did more than that," Kyūbi explained all the changes she did to Naruto. "I increased your base intelligence, which was pretty high already, and I unlocked you bloodline that seem to make quite the impression." The Kyūbi stopped to look over Naruto, as though she was examining her work as she stated, "I must say I hit the jackpot with you. Not only were my systems working at optimum levels, but you are more intelligent than your average human, even before the tweaks."

"Why?" Naruto asked the Kyūbi.

"My father believed in the Republic Alliance, and I want his belief to be restored," the Kyūbi stated. "But to do that, I needed the technology to be upgraded or rebuilt. For the level of understanding and high level of society is needed for the Alliance to be reborn. And I can hope you help to recreate the future, even if it takes decades to happen."

Naruto now nodded in understanding but Nine of Nine was not finished, "Now to business. I doubt the man who took you will allow you to be what you want to be and I have no attention to let him ruin your life. So, I am going to help you escape the man by infusing you with a mild form of my chakra to wake you up and restore your chakra stores. That should give you a chance to escape. I know it is not much, but it's the best I can do for now."

"That is all I need, thank you Nine," Naruto bowed.

"Good luck Naru-chan, and remember I am always with you," the Kyūbi smiled before Naruto's world went dark.

Scene VII

It It was late in evening when Naruto woke and found herself against a tree. Her hands bound behind her, with her legs tied up and her mouth gagged. To her side was a small pale girl with midnight blue hair. The girl slept with tear stains on her cheeks. Naruto looked up as she considered how to free herself.

**Please review and decide if you like the first and second chapter of the rewrite.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I still plan to have the Uzumaki as the primary enemy in the story, and to do that, I needed the Kyūbi sealed into something else. Otherwise, the Uzumaki would capture Uzumaki rebels like Mito and use the demon as a weapon. Plus, it was hard to accept that the First Hokage can suppress it with Mokuton but couldn't contain it within trees. It should make the perfect prison, as the Kyūbi powers would be suppressed as the long as the trees survived, which could be centuries if not a few millennium. **

**2) I always felt Naruto had above average intelligence, or should be. It was just that he had never been taught how to use it properly. So I thought a Naruto with increase intelligence and proper tutelage should make her a true geniuses.**

**3) You know, I may not like Kakashi's teaching methods, but can't help but respect the man. I also think his main problem is he is not used to dealing with fresh blood, epically if they are not geniuses. He probably an all right or good teacher if he was for ANBU or high level ninja. Genin, not so much. **

**4) Actually, plants glowing are not science fiction. Some Fungi like Fox Fire glow in the dark and when they glow, they produce an electrical charge. **

**5) Sorry I couldn't finish it in one chapter, don't be too mad.**

**Bloodline Elements (See portfolio)**

**D-A**

**Earth**

**Fire **

**Lighting **

**Water **

**Wind**

**C-S**

**Earth + Fire = Lava **

**Earth + Lightning = Magnetism **

**Earth + Water = Wood**

**Earth + Wind = Sand**

**Fire + Lightning = Solar Flare **

**Fire + Water = Vapor/Boil**

**Fire + Wind = Blaze (Blue Flame)**

**Lightning + Water = White Lightning**

**Lightning + Wind = Gravity**

**Water + Wind = Ice**

**B-S**

**Earth + Fire + Lightning = Combustion **

**Earth + Fire + Water = Metal**

**Earth + Fire + Wind = Dust**

**Earth + Lightning + Water = Crystal**

**Earth + Lightning + Wind = Ionic Storm **

**Earth + Water + Wind = Bone **

**Fire + Lightning + Water = Scorch **

**Fire + Lightning + Wind = Plasma **

**Fire+ Water + Wind = Sound **

**Lightning + Fire + Water = Vaporize**

**Lightning + Water + Wind = Weather **

**Bloodline Information**

**The Elemental Star (does not have a Japanese Name): The Elemental Star is an elemental and dōjutsu bloodline. Its purpose is to allow the user control of every element to a master level. Also for each element master, the user can control sub-elements. For example, if the user masters water, earth, and wind, then the user can also use Ice, Tree, Sand and Bone (Water + Earth + Wind). However, the sub elements will not be as strong as the main element or those that have it as a primary bloodline. The eye appears as bluish-green eye with a Yin-Yang pupil in the center. For each element master, a triangle will appear until a five-point star appears on the eye. Each triangle is set in a different color, white for wind, dark blue for water, yellow for lighting, brown for earth and red for fire. The Elemental Star is one of the few bloodlines that can be compatible with other bloodlines.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bloodline in Demanded

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 2: A Bloodline in Demanded

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for I'm Fanfiction writer, not a mega author. **

**Beat Reader: Albert & **Anders1****

**Last Update: 3/31/2015**

Scene I

Under the moon lit night, Naruto was moving toward the pale girl in black and tried to pull her gag off. She tried pulling her gag off first but she had no success. So she tried to get the other's girls off by biting through her gag and the girl's gag near the girl's lips. Naruto eventually succeeded while she lightly nipped the girl's cheek. The nick woke the girl as Naruto pulled the gag down. Everything came rushing back as she attempted to get up but all she did was struggle.

The girl was shaking when she asked with a stutter, "W-Where are w-we?"

Naruto raised her head to reveal her own the gag. The girl mumbled, "Sorry," before pulling the gag down in a similar fashion that Naruto attempted, though she did it with a blush.

Once the gag was down, Naruto stretched her jaws, working the taste of cloth out of her mouth. With her mouth cleared, Naruto then stared in to the girl's lavender-eyes, thinking they were pretty before she began to talk very quickly, "Thank you for freeing my mouth from the terrible taste of cloth. Now to answer your question, we are somewhere outside of Konoha after being kidnapped by a Cloud-nin who seems to be gone. My bet he's scouting out the area and looking for his buddies. He probably didn't want to carry us looking for them."

The girl blinking rapidly as Naruto answered her question. Naruto was calm, in spite of the fact that both of them had been kidnapped. She also realized that they were both tied up somewhere in the woods. They were alone for some scary man to come by later to take them away. The girl was beginning to panic and hyperventilate to the point Naruto noticed and began to worry.

Therefore, Naruto tried to calm the girl down by talking to her and started off with a question, "What's your name?"

The girl calmed herself sufficiently to stutter, "H-H-Hinata."

"Well Hinata, my name is Naruto, Naru or Naru-chan to my friends. Please to meet you despite the circumstance." Naruto introduced herself before asking, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was finishing a standard training regimen my f-father put me through to try and make me s-stronger but in-ins-instead I-I d-dis-disappointed him," Hinata explained with a stuttered. "I then began to w-walk around the c-c-compound and the garden for i-it s-soothes me. The next t-thing I know, I-I felt something hit me from behind and then I found myself in an s-sack a-a-and heard that h-he and…" Hinata then stopped as she remembered what she heard while in the sack.

The next thing Naruto knew, Hinata slammed into her and the two fell down onto as she cried in her chest. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm s-sorry," Hinata stuttered out in tears. "I-I'm sorry I was too w-weak to stop them, w-we both wouldn't have been k-kid-kidnapped."

Naruto, not sure how to deal with crying people, so she let Hinata cry for a minute before trying to comfort her. Naruto first tried to hug her, but one pull on her binds and she remembered she was tied up. So Naruto decided to rub Hinata cheeked affectionately to calm the girl. It calmed her down and made her develop a blush out of embarrassment.

Naruto then delivered the blunt, comforting truth, "It's not your fault. This man was Jōnin while were not even in the academy. I was told six-year olds start in the fall or spring term. As for me, well I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you understand me; this isn't your fault, and even if some bizarre, illogical reason it was, I could never blame a friend like you."

Hinata looked up revealing her eyes as she stared at Naruto. Lavender eyes that were beautiful, even without the black pupils seen in most humans. Eyes that were used by Hinata to show she had hope and admiration. Admiration at someone that was kind and strong in the face of danger. Hinata gave a small, shy smile that she had not shown in her life, a smile of a child that finally found a friend.

"So Hinata, do you know any techniques that can get us out?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded shyly, "I-I know how covered m-my h-hands and feet with c-c-chakra. I was t-t-trained in the Gentle Fist to be used in d-disabling chakra points. So, I c-can cut m-my restraints but the way I-I am t-tied u-up, I-I can't get to t-them to cut my-myself free."

Naruto then looked at Hinata restraints to see that they both were very securely tied. Far away, enough, so that her hands and feet couldn't reached them. Both girls were hog-tied and no way to cut. She also noticed there were knots tied outside their back that she might be able to untie with her teeth. "Alright, seeing how I rather not bleed while you try to cut my restraints. Why don't you lay on your stomach while I try to free your arms with my teeth? That way you can safely cut the restraints, if not untie us. Sound good?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded shyly before laying down on her stomach while Naruto crawled over to get at Hinata's restraints. Before Naruto began working on them, she stated, "Since I will be working on this for awhile, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and I promise to tell you everything about myself once were free."

Hinata shyly nodded before she began telling her as Naruto worked on the rope, "Well, I-I am the h-heiress of the m-m-main branch of the Hyūga clan."

Hinata heard Naruto mumble sarcastically through the rope, "Ah, royalty."

However, Hinata was not finished, "Not i-if my f-fa-father had anything to say about. H-h-he views me as a f-failure, which only g-got worse e-ever since m-mom-mommy died."

Naruto stopped to ask, "How did she die?"

"G-g-giving birth to m-my sister t-two years ago," Hinata stuttered sadly while Naruto went back to work on Hinata's binds. "I-I m-m-miss her, and I-I feel a-alone without h-her. The o-others think I-I'm weak, that I am not s-strong e-enough because I want to be k-kind to e-every-everyone. M-my f-father, m-my f-father t-t-tells me I-I'm u-u-useless to m-my face. They are all so c-cruel, especially to-to those t-they considered to b-be socially below t-them. The w-worst p-part is t-that I-I don't th-think m-my f-father ever cared about me and p-probably d-doesn't know I-I'm gone. H-he's always so cold and s-strict, e-especially w-when it comes to-to me."

After Hinata laid down her sad story, Naruto could only mumbled with the rope in her mouth, "No offense Hinata, but your Clan are bastards with your mother and present company excluded, of course."

After Naruto's reply, Hinata could not help but giggle as Naruto undid the last knot on Hinata's binds around her hands. Once freed, Hinata did quick work of the binds and the two were free. Freed they began to run towards freedom. Naruto knew nothing about navigation and depended on Hinata, who figured Konoha was to the west. So they ran as fast as their feet could carry them towards Konoha. They stopped for a breather after running non-stop for nearly twenty minutes. During the break, Naruto, true to her word, told her story about how she was an orphan, and how she hated that others only wanted to use her as a tool. She only related her story after Hinata's promise to keep it a secret. She also explained what her bloodline unlocked among other things. Naruto did not know why, but felt she needed to tell the truth to gain her trust.

Naruto heard Nine of Nine agree with her in her mind, '_As you should. Trust is key to any relationship. I certainly would not have told you everything if I didn't trust you Naru-chan._'

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata said sadly.

"Don't be, compared to other Jinchūrikins and to your life, I have had it easy; though I could do without the power hungry morons or the plain ignorant. I must say you are strong just being you. You are able to be kind to others after a life like yours, that trait shows a real strength in character," Naruto emphasized dramatically with a smile, while Hinata could not help but giggle and blush at the complements.

The two were then about to leave when they heard a crack and turned to see a storm of kunais coming down on them. Naruto reacted quickly and pushed Hinata out of the way before she was littered with kunais. Hinata looked up in silent horror to see the Cloud-nin without the wrapping appeared and was marching over, towards them. Hinata could clearly see he was a tall man that had a short black beard and black slanted eyes. His face, a dark tan skin turned red with his anger as he stared at the two girls before him.

"You damn bitches!" The Cloud-nin yelled out. "I spent months on this operation. Paying off the right people in Konoha before having them all killed. Having those merchants in a caravan killed while leaving enough evidence to lay the blame on a small village. Then having my men use their wagons to sneak past Fire Country's patrols to a rendezvous spot. Then to spend several days personally observing the Leaf-nins and Hyūgas' patrols so I can sneak in and out easily. All this I plan and I'm not going to have my plan spoiled by two little runaways."

The man was panting in anger before calming down, "Now, you two will surrender, and maybe when your time comes to insure Kumo have your bloodlines, I will make sure your time will be gentle instead of a living nightmare."

Naruto glared while Hinata stared at Naruto's defiance. The heiress could not believe how strong Naruto was. She was down on the ground, at the mercy at this man and yet she was not giving up. She wanted, no needed to be as strong as her. While she had a moment she remembered what Naruto said, "_I have to say you are strong, just being you._" Hinata decided what she would do. She summoned her chakra into her right hand and eyes.

The flow in the eyes activated her Byakugan that was apparent with the veins around her eyes as her hands began to glow. That glow was the Cloud-nin's only warning just before she ran at the man once he was close enough to strike. She hoped to strike at the chakra point near the heart to paralyze his heart so they both could escape. She had succeeded in striking him, but not in his heart as he brought his arm up to block her attack. Hinata was only able to disable the chakra pathway and a nerve cluster in his right arm, making it useless for several hours.

"You damn bitch!" the man yelled as he smacked Hinata hard into a tree. As Hinata slowly tried to get up but she was kicked down while the Cloud-nin threatens her, "I am going to break the bones in your arm and legs. Let's see how you run and attack me then."

"You will do no such thing to my daughter," a voice growled behind the Cloud-nin.

The Cloud-nin turned to a man with long hair and white robes. However, what truly intimidated the ninja was the mark contrast of veins in Hiashi's white eyes, and his stern expression that held complete rage at the man before him. Rage that bubbled to the surface as the older man said slow lying in a steady tone, "There is nowhere to run. Your men are being captured or killed by our ANBU as we speak. Surrender or die!" Hinata's father demanded while taking an attack posture with hands pointed straight and chakra poring through them.

The Cloud-nin decided not to surrender as he rushed Hinata and grabbed her by the neck, "Move back or I'll snap your daughter's neck, Hiashi."

Hinata's father, Hiashi backed away in fear as Naruto was having a private conversation within her head as she slowly pulled out the kunai one at time while being unnoticed. '_Nine, am I healthy enough to move?_'

'_You are,_' Nine of Nine replied in her head. '_However, I asked you to be careful; you nearly gave me a heart attack when you were covered by those kunais. Don't scare me like that again Naru-chan._'

'_I'll try not to mom,_' Naruto said with sarcasm but got silence as a reply. '_Nine are you all right?_'

'_It's nothing dear, just kick some butt,_' Nine of Nine told Naruto happily as Naruto silently nodded.

Naruto then held onto one of the kunai while she summon her chakra from wind, fire and lightening before making a dash to save Hinata. The Cloud-nin didn't even realize Naruto was up when she came up behind and struck. It was a clean cut as the hand was cauterized from the Cloud-nin's arm and both became a twitching mess. Naruto then grabbed Hinata and ran a short distance away while Hiashi moved in for the kill.

Hiashi then stated, "You're within my range" before using 'Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms.' He struck the ninja in order of slowest to fastest by attacking two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four and one hundred and twenty-eight times with his open, flat, pointed, palm. By the time he was done, the Cloud-nin fell backwards, dead as every chakra point, every nerve cluster and every living part of the Cloud-nin was shut down.

Naruto only said, "That's cool!" before falling down exhausted. The last thing she remembered was Hinata gently holding her as Hiashi looked over her with a small smile trying to form on his face.

Scene II

It was bright white world Naruto slowly awoke to with a blurry vision. At the edge of her version, she noticed she was not alone as she turned to the image. The image started to clear to a distinctly elderly man in robes that gleamed white, along with a pointed hat that had the words "_Third Hokage_" on them. A man Naruto felt she should recognize the man and realized why as the image cleared up. A face she recognized with every boil, wrinkle, and grey hair on his short white bread. A face that held two eyes that was stern, yet caring.

"Hokage-jiji?" Naruto asked grudgingly.

"Good morning Naru-chan, how are you feeling," the Hokage asked his unofficial granddaughter.

"Like I went to sleep too many times, too early and also slept too long," Naruto stated as she stretched.

"Yeah, I think it is unusual for you to sleep less than six hours and not be able to sleep again unless awake at least another sixteen hours," Hokage nodded while remembering the insomnia problems she has due the energy surge she gets from the Kyūbi.

'_Hey, that is not insomnia, trust me, I knew people who did not sleep for five hours after a full day of being awake! Don't accuse Naruto of having insomnia!_' Nine of Nine screamed loud enough for Naruto to wince.

"Naru-chan, are you all right?" the Hokage asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, just Nine yelling at me in my mind," Naruto explained.

"Nine?" Hokage asked with a bit of worried in his voice.

"Colonel Nine of Nine, you know her better as Kyūbi," Naruto bluntly answered the Hokage.

Now the Hokage was about to have a heart attack as spoke to Naruto, "I think you better explain what you mean."

So, Naruto explained how the Kyūbi was actually Nine of Nine, how they met, her history, and the changes that Kyūbi had made in Naruto. All the while, the Hokage thought about what this all meant and how he was going to explained this to the Council. He could already see that there would be a heavy debate and a mountain of paperwork for weeks if he does not come up with a solution right now.

"Well, Naruto that is an interesting story, and certainly explained a lot about you," the Hokage nodded before he continued to speak. "However, this presents some serious problems on what to do with you. As you may no doubt be aware, you hold a very rare bloodline and we need to think of ways to protect it while preventing others from exploiting you, that's including several influential clans and members on the Council."

"Why would clans be interested in my bloodline?" Naruto asked.

Hokage sighed before he continued to explain, "The Elemental Star is a very old bloodline that was thought to be a dōjutsu and an elemental bloodline. Its power is the ability to use all five of the main elements. When you master them, you can use the secondary elements with the primary elements combined.

"In addition, after mastering each element, a triangle will appear with a specific color per element. Red for fire, blue for water, brown for earth, yellow for lightening and finally white for wind. Once completed, it will resemble a five-point star. However, what truly makes it such a valuable bloodline is that it can be combined with several other bloodlines."

"Is that possible?" Naruto asked. "I thought you couldn't combine bloodlines."

"In rare cases it can be combined with different types or closely related bloodlines. Like two elemental bloodlines were one of them is the same main element," the Hokage explained. "However, the Elemental Star can be combined with any bloodlines, no matter how incompatible they may be. It was even rumored that the Senju and Uchiha Clans had combined them with their Mokuton and Sharingan bloodlines. The two bloodlines evolved to an entirely different line than anyone could have imagined."

"Well that's great news," Naruto said sarcastically. "So, what needs to be done to prevent me from being a first come, first served toy?"

Hokage snorted at Naruto's joke, "The only way would to make you a new clan, using your father's resources under a different name."

When Hokage had said the words 'Father's,' Naruto had honed in on it to ask, "So am I mature enough to know who my father was?"

"I believe you are, in fact I was going to tell you yesterday, as the house you were moving to belonged to your father." The Hokage pulled out a letter addressed to her.

Naruto opened the letter and she began to read it to herself.

_ "My sweet little Naru-chan,_

_ "If you are reading this, then you are considered old enough by your mother. If your mother isn't there, then the Hokage thinks it's best to give your inheritance and this letter. _

_ "First of all, I want to say I am sorry I made you a Jinchūrikin to the Kyūbi, but I had no other choice. The Fox could have destroyed us all if I don't stop it, and I couldn't ask a parent to do what I couldn't do. I just hope Sarutobi or my successor is able to protect you with Kushina-chan, your mom. Especially as I never applied Clan Status for added protection, assuming that would even help._

_ "Now, I hope the villagers are treating you well, but I know some will not. I can only hope that most will honor my wish to see you as a hero. If not, then I damned them and myself to hell and hope you find happiness in whatever you pursue. I wish you a long life my sweet Naru-chan and I hope that you find friends that will be with you for life. And never, forget that I always love you and please take care, my sweet little girl._

_ "From your loving father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage_

_ "P.S. You better not being seeing any boys until you are at least sixteen._"

Naruto smiled before she looked up at the old man to asked, "Is there any way just to take my father's name and just call it a clan?"

"I am sorry Naruto, but that is not possible," the Hokage sighed. "If you take up your father's name, then you make yourself a commoner. That makes it easier for others to lay claim to you for their family or clan. I am sorry, but you need a new family name to be given clan status. I can still give your father things to you by saying it was given to you by your father's will, you just can't take the name with it."

Naruto was bewildered, "So I can't take my father's name as his name is that of a commoner, but I can create an entirely new name and that can be made into a clan name. How exactly does that make sense?"

"Its politics, it's not supposed to make any sense," the Hokage explained.

'_He speaks the truth Naru-chan, no matter what era you are in, politics never make sense,'_ Nine of Nine explained mentality.

"Okay, how about Ryū?" Naruto asked.

"Dragon?" the Hokage asked. "Why would you name your family a word that means Dragon?"

"Well, Dragons are supposed to be able to master a single if not multiple elements and protect what they consider precious. I don't see why not," Naruto explained as if it was simple.

Hokage chuckled before stating, "Well, Ryū it is."

While the Hokage chuckled, Naruto remembered another part of the letter, "Hokage-jiji, what about my mother, Kushina? What happen to her?"

The Hokage lost his chuckle as he looked down sadly, "I'm afraid things are not going well for your mom. You see, she is very much alive and before you become upset, let me explained why she is not there for you," the Hokage quickly explained to cool Naruto's righteous anger that would have formed. "You see your mother belongs to the Uzumaki Clan, a clan that your mother went out of her way to say she was never from.

"The Uzumaki is a royal clan that originally held the Elemental Star until they breed it to extinction. However, even without the bloodline, they are the wealthiest family in the known world and very influential. Their influence can start wars or make sure wars drag on longer then they should. The Bloodline Civil War in Water Country being a prime example, as they use their power to make the war dragged on by making sure neither side gained too much power," the Hokage explained. Naruto was appalled at what the books called a war of genocide by the Mist Forces with only the Bloodline Clans and the Mist Rebels fighting against them.

"Your mother was the best of the Uzumaki Clan and was the clan's heiress despite being considered too soft for showing mercy to enemies that are no longer a threat. Though on a lighter note, she is also known to have a fiery temper and stubborn attitude. I can see you have inherited the stubborn attitude." the Hokage chuckled before continuing. "When she met your father and decided to do what many others like Mito did with her husband, the First Hokage, before her. Run away and marry into the other's family."

Sarutobi then got sobered as he continued to explain to Naruto, "Unfortunately, they wouldn't let your mother go unlike the others for she was a part of the main branch of the family. The Uzumaki tried for years to grab Kushina and they succeeded the day Kyūbi… um I mean Nine of Nine attacked. The Uzumaki came forward with an ultimatum to your mother while she lay exhausted in the hospital. She could disown you and come with them, or you both would die. To prove their point, they brought and killed a child from the Aburame Clan, a clan known to bond with deadly insects and having the best security in the whole village. Needless to say, she agreed and we had to review security."

It was deathly quiet when Naruto asked, "And now?"

The Hokage sighed before continuing, "Now she is an informant, giving us information whenever she can with whatever they have trusted her with. Generally, it is only information that most of the Clan already knows. She would try to get more, but she has been protecting her second daughter, your younger half-sister, Naruko."

"I have a half-sister with an actual girl's name?" Naruto asked with a small twitch.

"Well, that was what Minato wanted to name you Naruko after they discovered you were a girl instead of the boy they expected. But Kushina was too stubborn to change the name that they had chosen for you the moment you were born. So, Minato rolled with it. On the bright side, you are named after the main character of what they considered the greatest book of all time," the Hokage chuckled before he got serious again. "As for how your sister came to be, Kushina doesn't remember how it happened and I won't go into any more detail."

Nine of Nine had explained it to Naruto in her mind, '_In other words, she was given something of what is called a date rape drug and she was made submissive towards acts no child should even hear. This is specifically why you should never accept anything from strangers or people that you do not trust. Especially, if they try to give you free candy or food, or words they say is true without proof.'_' Naruto nodded to herself in understanding and grateful. She also began to notice that Nine of Nine was acting like her mother, and oddly enough, those thoughts gave her a bit of warmth.

"From what Kushina explained, it was apparent her child belonged to some clan chief in the jungle wastelands down south," Sarutobi explained. "Later the clan chief, his advisors and most of the chief's supporters mysteriously died and the Uzumaki claimed their lands. That was one of many events that make the Uzumaki famous and why they are known as bastards."

The room was silent for a moment, "Where do I sign to make sure that the Uzumaki can't claim me."

"Just sign here and once I find a witness willing to sign along with your former guardian Lily, it will be done," Hokage explained.

"You don't have to look far, Hokage-sama," a stranded voice carried behind them. The two turned to see it was Hiashi speaking while Hinata timidly stood beside him along with an elderly woman. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to sign as witness as a thank you for helping my daughter escape."

"It was just as much that she was helping me escape as me helping us escape," Naruto smiled to a blushing Hinata who was happy to receive the praise. "Though, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if you help me out as well," Naruto quickly added before she said hello to her caretaker, "Hey Lily-Obaasan. How are you doing?"

"Fine just watching you give me a heart attack when the Hokage said you never showed up at home," Lily said with a smiled as Naruto was all right.

"Sorry about that, but I didn't see the Cloud-nins coming, honest," Naruto joked before switching gears. "Speaking of Cloud-nins, what happen to them?"

"Both the dead and survivors were turned over to the Daimyo of Lightning Country," the Hokage explained. "He was not too happy that the Raikage went against his wishes and attacked a caravan from his Country. He especially didn't like how this made him looked like an evil man. I believe he killed the Raikage using his most trusted Clan, the Bestia, while he appointed Jōnin Ē as the new Raikage. Lightening was also willing to pay compensation to prove he was serious for peace. So it was a good day for the Fire Country."

It was quite as Naruto signed some papers to create the Ryū Clan under the Hokage's protection, with Lily, Sarutobi, and Hiashi signing them to be official. Once the papers were signed, the Hokage asked the girls to leave while he and Hiashi had a talk. Lily promised to watch over the two while the two men talked.

As soon as the girls were out the door, Sarutobi looked at Hiashi and asked, "Why did you help Naru-chan?"

"I told you, I love my daughter and would do anything for her," Hiashi told Sarutobi. "I may not be able to show it, but I do care but Hana was the only one that could show her any affection."

There was a brief moment of silence before Hiashi asked, "Who do you plan to watch over Naruto Ryū while she is training to be a ninja."

"I plan to have two of my ANBU, Inu and Tanzō, train her in elemental manipulation and Jutsus," Sarutobi explained. "They already have experience teaching her and I can easily assign them to train her and have someone else deal with their training. I also plan to add two kunoichis to the group. One is a special Jōnin about to be turned Jōnin who is a master in martial arts, torture, assassination and seduction. The other is a newly minted Jōnin who is a master in genjutsu, chakra control, and seduction as well."

"Why would you pick kunoichis that specialized in seduction?" Hiashi asked. That kind of career choice, while rewarding, is considered the most demeaning to kunoichis that serve the Leaf.

Sarutobi nodded in response, "That is true, especially since both had serve on the seduction corps to assassinate a large range of targets. However, despite their career choice, they are two of my most talented ninjas, and more importantly the only ones available of my elite kunoichi. It will bring a good rounded team that will train Naru-chan, along with anyone else that joins Naru-chan. She won't accept private tutoring. I can also easily suggest to the council that it can be an after school function to help those who need help, or just want extra training before they become Genin."

Hiashi nodded at the proposal, "In that case, I want Hinata to train with Naruto." The Hokage raised an eyebrow to asked Hiashi to elaborate. "Hinata made more progress in a day with Naruto then years training in the Hyūga's compound. The fact she won't receive any more training from the Clan when her sister Hanabi turns three will be enough of an excuse to have the two together."

Hokage nodded in agreement and let Hiashi go before calling one of his ANBU, "Cat!"

A purple haired woman with a Cat mask appeared and bowed at the Hokage. "Get me Elite Jōnin Kakashi Hatake, aka Inu, Jōnin Yamato, aka Tanzō, Jōnin Kurenai Yūhi, and Special Jōnin Anko Mitarashi. Tell them I have a special project for them that are very important to the village. I also want you to appoint two new ANBU to train the recruits. Now go."

"Yes sir, right away sir," Cat bowed before disappearing in a mirage, leaving the Hokage time to fill out the paper work needed to get this project going before selling the idea to the Council. Never knowing his actions would set things in motion.

Scene III

In a distant land, a tanned five-year-old girl with long, light red hair danced around her speared opponent. Her green eyes flashed no emotion as she circled around her opponent in an arena. She paid no heed to the silent spectators, as only one was concerned about her, her mother. Her mother was a young beautiful woman, whose red hair resembled a ripe tomato along with dark blue eyes that showed kindness and sorrow. She could not look in her mother's eyes as her darker skinned, ten-year old combatant was fighting for his life, a life that she would soon take.

As soon as the boy jabbed with a spear, the girl struck by first batting away the spear before bringing the sword down at the boy's knees. The boy screamed as he fell to the ground, but he soon stopped as the girl stabbed the boy from behind into the boy's back and through his chest. She quickly pulled out her blade and the boy's body bleeds out on the ground. He was dead within second and would be thrown out like trash.

As the girl sheathed her sword, she received a solitary clap from a woman that looked eerily like her mother, except a few strains of grey in hair and a few wrinkles that made her look like she was in her late forties, instead of her eighties. "Well done, my granddaughter," the woman said in happy, yet calm voice. "Don't you agree Kushina; she was almost as skilled as you were at that age."

"Yes, mother," the girl's mother reluctantly agreed before turning to her daughter. "Come Naruko."

Naruko nodded quietly as she left the stage to be with her mother, Kushina, while the clan's servants removed the body. Naruko was given small comfort by her mother as an elder got her grandmother's attention. "Lady Yokoshima, while this grand showing for a girl so young, you did say you have important news."

"You are quite right. You there, give them your report," Yokoshima ordered a redhead Uzumaki ninja to report.

"We received information from Konoha that the half-breed from Konoha had something extraordinary happen," the ninja reported. "The Elemental Star is reborn in one Naruto, formerly Uzumaki. And with her bloodline, Konoha had decided she be given a new clan called the Ryū Clan."

There was quite a commotion when they heard the news that their long lost bloodline was reborn in the form of the banished mutt of the family. "How is that possible?" an elder asked.

"From what we know, the bloodline was stabilized by her father's genetics while the Kyūbi's chakra reactivated the bloodline," the ninja answered.

"Which means any chance of our clan having the Elemental Star again will be zilch without little Naru," Yokoshima smirked. "Well Kushina, I guess we were too quick to make you disown your daughter. Too bad she will hate you for disowning her, but I bet you're proud of her being the first Uzumaki in centuries to have the bloodline."

"I am very proud," Kushina had stated while she silently smiled. Kushina hoped Yokoshima never finds out that Konoha knows she is the Leaf's informant or she would be used as bait for Naruto before she is killed, if not torture for a lifetime.

"I bet you are, and will be even prouder once you hear this," Yokoshima added while telling her ninja to continue. "Naruto also seems to have been in contact with Kyūbi, who apparently is named Colonel Nine of Nine. A synthetic creature made several centuries ago. The creature had downloaded information into Naruto's brain that includes basics of chakra and technology that had long forgotten. Technology that could change the balance of power in the Elemental Countries, perhaps even the world." There was now loud mumbling and demands to call her back to the clan.

"We can't call her back. We had disowned her and they're not going to give her up," Yokoshima stated. "However, we can still retrieve her outside the village, or if need be inside once a certain snake attacks." Many nodded in agreement while Yokoshima turned to Kushina, "And you will help us retrieve her or face some dire consequences."

Kushina almost growled as she held her youngest daughters hand for comfort, "Yes mother."

"Good girl and don't think for a second of trying to delay the recovery or fail our purpose. If you fail beyond reason, then I would regretfully have to kill your daughter. Please don't make granny have to kill her second grandchild," Yokoshima stated while holding up her left hand that had the seal array on it as a reminder that all she needed was chakra to kill the two. Yokoshima then dismissed Kushina and Naruko, with a smile on her face. Kushina glared while Naruko tugged on her to leave. The two moved silently away from the elders.

When the two were gone, an elder turned to Yokoshima to stated, "She is becoming more and more stubborn and bold, Lady Yokoshima. It may be a good idea to kill them both now before they could cause trouble."

Yokoshima disagreed with the elder, "No, she is too valuable as a ninja. She always succeeded on numerous critical missions, and she was instrumental in pushing back the natives in the Southern Jungle Wastelands. Not to mention her daughter is too skilled to ignore. Who will also be loyal once we break her of her mother's kindness, which will be soon if the match was is any indication. Besides, we have only been giving her basic information, and we will continue to limit her knowledge as we complete several of our top secret projects."

Yokoshima then held up her hand to indicate that the discussion was over, as her face took on a predator smile, "Also, if Kushina even thinks of betraying me then both her and her daughter's lives are forfeited thanks to the death seals drawn on them. It will take Jiraiya years to disarm them without killing them, and that's assuming the elected Counselors and Representatives of Fire Country's Assembly or the Hokage will order Jiraiya to do since they probably believe she is a traitor. So don't worry about Kushina, I have her on a tight leash."

Yokoshima then moved to the council to give her speech, "Retrieving little Naru has come from a laughable proposition to a prime importance. We need not only her bloodline that is ours by right, but the knowledge from the Kyūbi that was lost to the whole world. Knowledge that little Naru will soon acquire as the Kyūbi helps her. We must get her at whatever the cost, and I have a plan on how to do it. A plan that will not only restore the Elemental Star to our clan, but also give us tools long lost that will place the Uzumaki Clan where they rightfully belong as the Supreme Lords and Ladies of the Elemental Nation among the rest of the world! We will succeed for WE ARE THE TRUE UZUMAKI!"

And like many other tyrants throughout history, she was met with thunderous applause.

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter and hopefully I will have the third out soon. Also, review and tell me what you think of the Uzumaki.**

**Author Note**

**A) I like to thank Leaf Ranger in convincing me in changing Naruto's sister name to Naruko.**

**B) To all the reviewers that think the Republic Alliance is based off Star Wars Galactic Republic, it is not. If anything, it is more based on the UN and possibly Star Trek's United Federation of Planets, when it was finally represented all the countries and all the many republics put together. The Republic Alliance was formed during WWIII, mainly to help coordinated all the different militaries together to face the People Republic of China and her allies, countries promised concessions by China. After the war ended, the global economy nearly collapse and several governments destabilized. More power was given to the Alliance to police outside while diplomats, scientists, and engineers worked out trade agreements to stabilize the economy. Eventually, it was formed into an actual government with a head of state and representatives for every region. I may go into more detail later.**

**As for the name, no one had a problem in the first story when I called it the Republic Alliance. However, if anyone can think of a better name that is not the UN, as China is part of the UN, I am willing to replace the name. Especially for those who think it too similar to Star Wars, which is based off the Roman Empire. **

**1) I don't know how Cloud-nins' originally planned it, but it doesn't make too much sense that one man would run out of the village without help and there is no way he would keep them alive to talk.**

**2) I didn't want Kushina portrayed as the villain to Konoha early but rather a victim that wants to escape, let's say there may be more tears when the two are finally reunited.**

**3) Naruto and Nine of Nine adopting a mother daughter relationship is easily explainable. Nine of Nine spent much time in making Naruto into what she was, it is logical that she consider herself a second biological mom, while Naruto hasn't had a mother figure since Kushina held her. That is why the relationship was born.**

**4) I think Hiashi always cared for his daughter, it's just he did not know how to show it and was probably raised in a similar fashion.**

**5) I can't think of any reason Kurenai was not involved in seduction missions since she wore a dress made out of bandages. Can you?**

**6) To the Anko and Kurenai fans, the two kunoichis' relationship will be more based on friends with benefits rather than romance for fans of the pairs. Asuma will be Kurenai's main interest but I don't think it will be permanent. Just a hinted foreshadowed.**

**7) The Uzumaki don't know that Kushina got a message in before being forced to leave. The papers to disowned Naruto weren't pre-written, so she wrote a code and the Uzumaki never knew.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thy Wonderful Hidden

Naruto the Elemental Star V2

Chapter 3: Thy Wonderful Hidden Waterfall

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, I would have an actual war with two actual armies and countries with shinobi, samurai and soldiers, instead of the world verse two mad men. Plus Sasuke would be dead and gone.**

**Beta Reader: Albert & **Anders1****

**Last Update: 3/31/2015**

Scene I

It's been a very busy four months for Naruto and Hinata as the days continued to fly by in the last four months. During that time, Hinata met Naruto's friend Tenten, an older athletic girl in pink battle dress. Her brown hair bound into two buns to resembled panda ears that no one dared to tease her for as she shows her nice smile hid a vicious streak. Hinata found her friendly enough as Tenten was loaded with information, especially about ninjas and the Ninja Academy she was going to, during their small talks in the evening. In the morning, she went to school as the Ninja Academy only gave breaks on holidays or for two weeks at the beginning of each season.

Tenten had found school boring. The Ninja Academy focused almost entirely on history and politics for the first two years to explain the current political atmosphere in the Elemental Counties, starting with the great five: Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind and Earth Countries. They also did a brief workout before the boys, and girls were separated into infiltration and blending exercises. She particularly hated that part for the female teacher insisted on tea parties, hairdressing and flower arranging for girls. To tomboys like Tenten and Naruto, they would rather spend the whole day training then going to tea parties.

Back at the training field, they had four teachers giving them lessons. The first was the silver haired Kakashi Hatake, who looked bored with only his facemask on. Beside him stood Yamato, aka Tanzō, a man with dark brown hair and black soulless eyes that framed his very scary face. Between Kakashi and Tanzō were two women. One was Kurenai Yūhi, a soft, angelic woman with caramel skin and a distinctly curvy body covered by bandages. She had flaming red eyes and fluffy black hair that added to her exotic image as a genjutsu mistress. The Second one was Anko Mitarashi, a purple-headed minx with grey eyes that gleamed with mischief and promised pain. Her voluptuous body was covered by a mesh suit from her neck to her thighs and topped only by a wimpy skirt and brown trench coat filled with sharp pointy things. Naruto remembered their first meeting.

Flashback Four Months Ago

It was three days since the Lightning incident and the group was meeting in a new training field adjacent to a 15m (47.2ft) high waterfall that dropped into a river. The field had been commissioned by the Forth Hokage before he died. So the girls were the first to train on the new training field.

"Hello my sweet little girls and welcome to our first day of class," Kakashi introduced himself while observing that only three girls stood before him, waiting in anticipation to be trained, their only career choice as their whole family were ninjas, or had no other future as an orphan that had not been adopted.

"Since this program was designed to train you as shinobi or kunoichi. We will train you in several aspects of ninja training, including chakra control slash stamina, jutsus up to C-rank and a few other tricks for an added punch," Kakashi explained. "I am Kakashi Hatake and I am a jack of all trades and a master in elemental jutsus."

"I am Yamato, and I specialize in bloodlines, especially Mokuton, my bloodline despite not being a member of the Senju Clan as most that use Mokuton are. Don't ask me why, for it will take too long to explain," Yamato added.

"Hello, I am Kurenai Yūhi," the woman purred, in a soft, gentle voice. "I will be training you in genjutsu and chakra control."

"I guess that leaves me," Anko chuckled manically. "I am Anko Mitarashi and I will be training you in martial arts and stamina. I would have also been training you in seduction, since Kurenai is too much of a prude to let me, despite being last night's partner-"

"Anko!" Kurenai yelled.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed of and I bet Asuma would be interested in the fact you play both sides due to our train-"

"Anko, I am warning you," Kurenai growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off," Anko laughed as Kurenai smiled at her teasing friend. All the while, Naruto looked strangely at them, Tenten was cackling and Hinata was blushing like crazy. Anko developed a predatory grin, "Ooh, now that I have your attention. Let's see how in shape you are with a little game. It called: run or become a pincushion."

The girls looked in horror as Kakashi pulled out a book and chuckled while Yamato stoically gazed on. Kurenai was the only one concerned about their safety, but let Anko train them if she does not harm the girls. The girls spent the day running and dodging Anko's throw, with only an occasional break when Kurenai gave them training in chakra control. Naruto and Tenten had only finished the early stages and were able to keep chakra floating over their foreheads while, Hinata trained in the more advance chakra control like walking on water. Her bloodline, the Byakugan, provided her superior chakra control over the other girls.

End Flashback

After a week of training, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Nine of Nine in Naruto's mind agreed that when it comes to their teachers. Anko was crazy and physical, Kurenai was kind and caring, Tanzō was scary yet impassive, and Kakashi was sadistic and lazy. All in all, a very interesting and potentially nasty combination of teachers that could drive you insane, make you into a great ninja, or both. For the first two months, the girls trained hard in chakra control and exercising, Anko's style.

Naruto and Tenten finished training with leaves, surface walking and then tackled water walking. Hinata was demonstrably more advanced as she did kunai balance excise, using chakra to balance the point of a kunai on her palm while doing other lower level chakra controls at the same time. The only exercises none of them had done were quicksand/whirlpool walking, a skill only High Chūnin or Jōnin train. They also trained physically in Anko style that increased their stamina, and in turn increased their chakra stores. Now the girls were low Chūnin level in control and levels with a few exceptions. Hinata had reached Jōnin level control due to her bloodline, and Naruto's chakra level were near high Jōnin, influenced by Nine of Nine who supplied her with chakra.

Once Hinata completed chakra control training, two-weeks early by the way, she began training in elemental manipulation. She found out she was attuned to water, which was odd as the Hyūgas standard element was earth. Her affinity for water explained why she was inept with her family style as it centered on a firm power stance over a flexible one. While Hinata trained at level one in the chakra manipulation of water, Anko helped Hinata create a new flexible version of the gentle fist.

While Hinata trained in her new style and element, Naruto and Tenten moved on to begin training in their own elements. Naruto started with wind element, followed by water. She wanted to increase her weakest areas, her speed and flexibility, first oppose to her above average intelligence and stamina. She completed her training in the earth element to be physically tougher. However, Naruto decided that she would rather become faster and more flexible to avoid projectiles altogether rather than being able to withstand more damage. Tenten also got to choose when they made a surprising discovery.

Flashback

"Alright Tenten, add some chakra and we can determine what is your strongest element before we start training in your elemental manipulation." Kakashi told Tenten, who nodded half heartily.

"Alright I will give it a try. Though I don't see much point in it as I want to be a weapon mistress," Tenten mumbled as the teachers and fellow students shock their heads.

"You and pointy objects," Naruto dejected. "You fell in love with them after that old ninja showed us his nunchakus and sword during one of their recruitment drives."

"I know. It was so cool when he cut that tree into firewood with a few swipes," Tenten grinned with stars in her eyes.

Naruto shook her head as she stated, "Come on Tenten just see what element you are. Maybe you will get lucky and it would be compatible to your dream as a weapon mistress."

Tenten snapped out of her daze as she channeled chakra through the piece of paper. What had happen next had been unexpected. Tenten's paper floated down out of her grasp in two pieces. On the right side it had caught on fire while the left became soggy as the middle disappeared into a puff of vapor.

Tanzō examined the paper and blurted out, "Well, it seems we have another elemental bloodline."

"I say," Kakashi commented. "I thought the Vepa (Vapor) bloodline was wiped out in the beginning of the Bloodline Civil War in Water Country."

"Apparently a few survived," Yamato commented.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked out curiosity.

Kakashi ignored the question as he turned to ask Tenten, "According to Matron Lily's record, you were one-year-old when you were brought to the orphanage. Your parents were killed in the fields of Fire Country, along with multiple refugees from Water Country. Is that true?"

Tenten was even more confused, "Yes, but why does that matters?"

"It matters Tenten due to the fact the Vepa bloodline belongs to only one clan, the Faiadoku (fire poison) Clan. They are a weapon user clan that can apply their bloodline to increase the poisonous effects of their weapons or be used as jutsus for medium to long range attacks," Yamato explained.

"They were also a very loyal clan in Water Country. In fact they were the first clan to fight against the Kaguya when they rebelled and started to attack Kiri, Mist Forces' hidden village," Kakashi explained after Yamato. "Unfortunately, that did not save them from the Bloodline Civil War that followed as they were the first clan to fall. It appears that a few survived and ran to refugee camps set up near Konoha to process them into Fire Country. You may soon find yourself under Clan protection."

Tenten could not believe it, she was part of a clan she did not even know about. A clan that had been wiped out in the bloodiest Civil War in known history and a war that is still being fought in Water Country. Tenten could not decide if it was funny, sad or in-between.

Naruto however thought it explained a lot, "Well, it explains your preference for sharp pointy things."

Tenten looked at Naruto for a second before laughing out loud, "Yes, I guess it does."

"Um sorry, but is-isn't the B-Blood-Bloodline C-Civil War still going on?" Hinata asked. Her stuttering had faded considerably thanks to Naruto's friendship, Anko's training and Kurenai's counseling along with constant praises from her teachers and pears.

"Yes, I am afraid it is," Kurenai stated sadly.

"The war was originally supposed to be over years ago, but some group backed the Mist Forces financially and they used the money to hire mercenaries to keep everything even in power and numbers," Anko expertly explained as she had ties to the Leaf's Torture and Interrogation (TI) Intelligence Branch of their military. "We have some idea who, but we have no real proof, and we can't really do anything about it for Water Country isn't an ally."

Naruto silently stewed as the 'backers' were the Uzumaki, but she snapped out her sickening feeling away to help Hinata cheer up her friends. Once Tenten sobered up, Jōnin decided to switch gears when Kurenai asked, "So Tenten, since you have two elements, you can pick either Fire or Water in your elemental training…"

End Flashback

Tenten had decided to train in fire manipulation first and she would finish her first level within a week. After she was able to burn the leaf instantly, she moved on to level two. The task was to throw a flaming kunai at a tree, while maintaining enough focus to keep her hand from being burned or from keeping the tree from catching fire. Tenten seemed to be halfway done with level two, but she had never gone much furthered due to school. She only had six hours to train in elemental manipulation, physical workout, and maintaining chakra control.

Naruto however could use ten hours in elemental manipulation, and spent another six to eight hours for chakra control and exercised to remain in good shape. It was amazing what sixteen to eighteen hours a day devoted to training could accomplish when making startling progress. It also helped that she began to see the white chakra for her wind element as her training progressed. It was similar to how the Hyūga saw chakra and used it to improve their control. All these factors lead to Naruto completing level-two wind manipulation within three weeks as her kunai made a clean cut through a tree. Now, she was working on level three of cutting a waterfall into two streams at a pace that was amazing.

In fact, she was going so fast that Hinata felt she was making no progress compared to Naruto and Tenten. It took Hinata a month to complete level one of training. When she finally arrived to level two, she did not want to continue as she believed she was a burden to the group, despite reassurance that she was making good progress. Her 'family' had perpetuated a real number on her psyche.

Flashback

Hinata was having a nervous breakdown while Kurenai and Anko explained the next step of elemental manipulation to her. Naruto stood nearby listening in, as she would eventually train in water manipulation. Hinata's next step was to find a dead piece of bark and revive it by infusing it with water pulled from the moist air through her kunai. However, Hinata was not so sure she could do it.

"Maybe I s-should go," Hinata mumbled. "I d-don't think I h-have what it t-takes to continue in training as I'm a b-burden."

"Who said you're a burden?" Naruto yelled, as she could not understand anyone calling her friend a burden.

"M-my c-clan always t-told me I-was a b-burden whenever I was s-slow in learning what was r-required," Hinata stammered.

"Oh honey," Kurenai had said softly, "you are not a burden."

"But it took me m-months just to get through l-level one, and K-Kakashi said t-they get longer in time in t-training e-elemental m-manipulation," Hinata stammered.

"Hinata you can't compare yourself to the other girls as their bloodlines deal with elements. So they are bound to get it quicker, just as you have better chakra control compared to others because of your bloodlines," Kurenai explained.

"Yeah, you are like a super ninja when it comes to chakra control. I am not sure I will ever catch-up to you in that area," Naruto pointed out, much to Hinata's happy embarrassment.

"Brat has a point," Anko stated. "Beside, you also don't count the amount of time you train in manipulation over the fact we have you doing other workouts and training in new martial arts. So don't worry about it."

Hinata nodded her head no, "I sup-suppose you're right."

"That's the spirit brat. Just remember that just because you're not in top ten doesn't make you a burden," Anko pointed out. "Only those who degrade others are burdens, so ignore them and just strut through and no one can mess with you"

Hinata smiled, which everyone smiled in silence as the waterfall roared in the background.

End Flashback

Naruto reflected fondly on her memories as she put the final touches that would complete her training of wind manipulation. Watching her was Tanzō, who was standing beside Kakashi as he enjoyed his book. He had used the excuse of being an assistant to read lazily, nearby. On the other side of the clearing, Kurenai was watching over Tenten while Anko trained Hinata hard. However, they all stopped as Naruto's wind manipulation held back the waterfall and nearly split its flow into two. Her white triangle became full and apparent when she finally split the water in two. Naruto watched in admiration when she noticed a tunnel 6m (19.69ft) above her head, just before the water receded. It was an unnatural, manmade tunnel. Naruto just stood there, looking up as the waterfall receded and hid the curious tunnel. As Naruto stared, Tanzō went up to congratulate Naruto.

"Good job Naru, excellent job," Tanzō congratulated the wet girl but she had other things on her mind.

"Tanzō-sensei, can you make a bridge and stairs up around six meters?" Naruto asked.

"I can? Why?" Tanzō asked out of curiosity.

"I saw something that looks like manmade tunnel above me where I cut the waterfall," Naruto pointed up to the waterfall. "I want to see what it is?"

"A manmade structure, are you sure?" Kakashi asked as he put his book up.

Naruto nodded her head in response and Tanzō used 'Wood Style: Wood Structure Jutsu,' to create a long wooden bridge and stairs that extended up the water. The action had gotten the attention of the others and they rushed over to see what Tanzō was doing. "What's going on Tanzō?" Anko asked first.

"Naruto found a large tunnel while she was practicing wind manipulation. She wanted to see what it is," Tanzō had explained while Naruto walked across the bridge with her hand across the river.

Naruto continued to walk on the bridge until she felt the open space of the tunnel. She took a step up and walked into the tunnel. Once inside, Naruto noticed it was too dark to see so she stuck her head out to ask for a flashlight. Kakashi threw her one and pulled a few more out of his seemingly infinite pouch.

Kakashi reasoned that he had all these items because, "My sensei always felt you need to be ready for everything. Plus, having everything means I never forget anything and I am always ready for missions."

Naruto then walked through the tunnel with her flashlight while Nine of Nine commented, '_This looks too artificial and too old to be made recently. This must be a hideout created during the Mechanize War. Refugees and soldiers often made them with plasma laser point drills to hide from the machines. The waterfall must have eroded any carved stairs or rocks that allowed them to get here._'

'_You think we will find anything?_' Naruto asked mentally.

'_I doubt it. The EMP bomb fried anything that ran on or produced electricity, which was practically every tool we used then. That is why humanity had to start over again. However, it wouldn't hurt to look around,_' Nine of Nine had commented.

Naruto nodded as she heard the others arriving from behind. She looked briefly to see that her teachers were first followed by Tenten and Hinata. As they continued down, they arrived at a door, not made of limestone, but a door completely made of material that appeared to be ablative, silicon metal.

"Well brat, I have to say it is weird to see a door made out of… whatever this is," Anko commented.

'_Nine, what is this?'_ Naruto asked mentality.

'_I don't know? But I do know the mineral is highly resisted to energy, and if combined with a powerful EMP shield, whatever inside could possibly survive the EMP bomb._' Colonel Nine of Nine answered Naruto. '_I think this is beyond coincidence._'

Naruto had used her flashlight to look around the door to find a key pad with digits of three by three numbered one through nine. Underneath it were letters, not elemental but in English, French, Spanish, Arabic, Chinese and Japanese. "Do you have any idea what it says?" Tenten asked the group.

"I don't know, they looked similar to Elemental and the east's Temperament but I don't fully understand," Kakashi commented.

"Nine says it is in several languages," Naruto told the group.

"Nine?" Yamato asked.

"The Kyūbi stuck in my head," Naruto explained, as Yamato often had to be reminded the Kyūbi's real name, unlike her friends whom she told them everything related to Nine.

"Well brat, what does it say?" Anko asked impatiently.

"To gain access to our knowledge, press each number in order to unlock the door by order of magnitude where the middle is in them idle, for it is the one not backwards from where one is still before nine. Get it right and the door will open," Naruto read one the lines.

"I-It's an r-riddle," Hinata stuttered.

"Does anyone know how to solve the riddle?" Kurenai asked.

'_I do!_' Colonel Nine of Nine explained. '_Father always liked riddles. Just press the numbers in the following order._'

Naruto went to press the number four first. Once they heard the locks tied to each key open, Naruto continued pressing them in order of three, two, one, five, nine, eight, seven, and finally six. The door unlocked and swung open revealing that the door was several meters thick with layers of insinuation inside. The room was completely sealed to outside air and held in a vacuum as air rushed in to the dark room. Naruto scanned the room with her flashlight, along with Kakashi and Tanzō's, to see what was in the room. The room had many clear metal cases holding clothing and many different tools. The two teachers tried to insist that they walk in first but Naruto's curiosity compelled her to ignore her teachers.

She ran into the room until she felt her skin tingle and her flashlight shorted out. '_An EMP Shield!_' Colonel Nine of Nine exclaimed mentally just before she heard a clicking sound of pressure gage below her.

She looked surprised when she heard a metallic voice speak in several languages. The group could partial understand as it stated, "Please stand still to be identified."

Naruto heard a clicking sound before two metallic arms appeared. Arms that had gun barrels coated in the same material as the door came down. Its laser pointed sight were on her as the machine added, "Failure to do so will mean your immediate execution."

Seeing that Naruto was in danger, the girls tried to run to their friend's aid. Kakashi stopped them from getting everyone killed in their desperation to save Naruto. As the girls were restrained, Anko, Kurenai, and Tanzō prepared to save Naruto with jutsus and speed in case the guns begin firing. The group watched patiently as a flash of light appeared around Naruto. She was soon covered in square lines of lights as if she was being scanned.

It stopped when the voice said, "DNA samples taken from subject skin flakes determines subject is six to seven-year-old, human female with genetic mutations. Suggest advance forms of the alpha's genes, as well as the ability to produce bio energy known as chakra. Some of the chakra belongs to Project 2A database. Also, determined genetics are not manufactured or cloned. Following security precautions, we will now deactivate security systems and EMP shield while diverting power to lights, mainframes and environmental systems."

"Well I feel violated?" Naruto commented as lights activated around her revealing a world of wonder. A wonder she would not see as she was being hugged to death by her friends as they rushed to her. They were worried, especially Hinata.

While Naruto was being squeeze/hugged, Anko decided to teach her a lesson by smacking her in the back of the head. "You damn idiot!" Anko yelled. "I thought you were supposed to be smart. You don't run into a room when your teachers tell you to stay back."

"You gave us a heart attack Naruto," Tanzō said calmly before using his flashlight to enhance his scary face. "Don't do that again."

Naruto nervously nodded, especially since her friends glared at her and stated that they agreed with Tanzō. While Naruto continued to get disproving looks, Kakashi decided to break it up, "Alright that is enough. I am sure it was an honest and common mistake. Why don't we see where we are?"

The group looked around to see cave actually had several floors, each wider then the next. It went down several stories connected by several stairs and four elevators. At the very bottom were a hundred of what proved to be mainframe computers and vents powering up slowly as the generators activated. The collective information held by all the mainframes would prove to be a few dozen petrabytes. Information that could be accessed by consoles and computers found on each floor that also held artifacts from a time-period before the Elemental Countries. That included one of a kind books, papers, blueprints, artwork, clothing, and ancient tools. Each item was put onto selves or racks behind clear, vacuumed sealed, completely insulated containers that had environment controls that activated when power was diverted to allow access to them. These items were organized by period of time, type and hopefully known creator/author.

However, the top room was not just filled with artifacts. The cases held equipment that soldiers used in ancient times as well as what they wore before humanity lost everything during the mechanize war. As the group slowly explored the place and Tenten drooled at the melee of weapons. Some of the weapons she had seen on knights in the eastern region, or samurai hybrids of the two seen here in the west. It was strange thing to consider that knights originated in the Europe/west while samurai originated in Asia/east.

However, that was in ancient times, as Colonel Nine of Nine explained through Naruto each of the firearms that were on the soldier's side in the last six to seven hundred years before the EMP bomb. The group was amazed with the power these weapons could give someone, though the older ninja doubt it would replace jutsus and chakra. Jutsus could empower one with a wide range of damaging energy, or it could be used for personal strength like enhancements, healing and illusions (Genjutsu). Kakashi and Anko did note that firearms would make a nice support or long-range assassin tool but the armor was more interesting to the ninjas in the group because it could immediately benefit them. It was designed to stop most kinds of projectiles including knives while the elite's armor had energy shields against all projectiles and extremes in temperatures and energy.

Tenten was about to asked more questions about the various weapons when they heard the metallic voice again speak in perfect Elemental, "Translation program has completed algorithms, entering language into storage for translation to user-friendly systems. Now activating program Dr. Star-Croft with translators."

'_Father?_' Nine of Nine said with reverence in Naruto's mind.

On a bottom floor, a circular platform was activated as a man appeared to float up for everyone on the top floor to see. It was an elderly man with short grey hair that wore white glasses and had an open white coat. "I'll welcome you my fellow humans and I hope that not so much time has passed that our computer will be able to provide you with a proper greeting," the elderly man said in the translated voice. "My name is Dr. Star-Croft, and I humbly say that in my time I was considered one the most brilliant scientists in the Republic Alliance and I had a hand in many projects including this secret facility."

The group was amazed while Nine of Nine cried inside Naruto's mind as the hologram continued, "The reason for this facility is the fact that we had such great potential but we squandered our gifts. We squandered them due to our greed and arrogance. We tried to make our lives better through machines and we created a race of machines that was meant to serve us. However, we did not consider that we took a step too far and that it would come back to haunt us. We arrogantly thought we could destroy them any time while we were busy fighting each other. But we soon found that belief to be false as we were on the verge of extinction.

"We created many weapons and even creatures that were supposed to help us win the war but even they were not enough. So finally, we devise a desperate plan: an EMP bomb powerful enough to take out every piece of technology throughout the system. A plan that gave the human race a chance to survive but that ended our world at the same time. However, I would be damned if we should lose everything that kept our modern civilization together. So I made this place, a museum of everything we could possibly save. So now, hopefully you can use this to help you rebuild what we lost. My only I hope is that you are able to learn from our mistakes as I give you the tools to create the future."

The hologram dissipated and all the computers activated with their hologram screens and keyboards, all written in worded characters of Elemental. Naruto immediately went to them and began to pull information off, she looked at the design and technology briefly, as though being reminded about it from the information Colonel Nine of Nine stored in her mind. She also looked at the art, media and electronic book sections and was very surprised.

"This has everything, from art and entertainment to most advanced designs with hard copies a floor below us. This could revolution everything," Naruto stated while looking through the screen.

"How is this place getting all its power?" Tenten asked.

Naruto pulled up the facility designs and pointed out, "Apparently this place runs on thermal energy absorbed deep underground. That is logical since there are many hot springs around because of the dormant volcano located just a short distance from this place."

"We need to inform the Hokage of these events," the Kakashi told the group.

"Well it may be best if you go and report it," Anko pointed out. "It looks like the brats and our two fellows Jōnin are glued to the screens."

Kakashi looked to see Naruto looking through the designs and Hinata wide-eye was over her shoulder. In the background, Tenten was admiring all the weapons while Tanzō supervised. Finally, Kurenai was looking at another console at all the different books she planned to read. So Kakashi agreed to leave to get the Hokage while Nine of Nine thought, '_Oh father, your legacy will soon be reborn through my daughter. I expect in around eight years, she will change the world._'

Scene II

In a huge room at the base of the tower that held the Hokage, the main governmental advisors to the Hokage, the Council sits. The Hokage had explained the events at the training field for his new training program. The Council agreed the library/museum should be studied and implemented into their forces, but they could not decide on two things. One, should they just assign ANBU to guard the area and allow the students to continue train there and maybe benefit from the research first, or should they move the training field and put the place on lockdown. The second was to include Naruto in the project. The main argument against it was that she was a six-old-girl approaching seven in just a few months and while she would help the project with the knowledge downloaded in her brain, she was still a very young child. After a heated debate, they finally reached a conclusion.

"So it is decided," the Hokage spoke. "The training field will remain open, but the entrance to the library will be off limits and guarded by ANBU. My men will move the waterfall away from the entrance for elemental training." The Hokage then pulled out his trusted pipe before moving on. "Also, Naruto will be allowed access and work with our research and development teams to hopefully shorten the time it will take to adapt the technology for our use, in exchange she can adapt some of the technology for her own use."

"Why should we allow the de… I mean brat information that will be classified to most people?" spoke a disgruntled civilian who lost land when Colonel Nine of Nine attacked.

"Troublesome," spoke the head of the Nara clan and the Jōnin squad, Shikaku Nara. A clan famous for its shadow control of opponents and lazy, yet genius attributes. Nara had dark hair tied in a spiky ponytail and a distinctive scar on the right side of face that was partially covered by a small black beard. "The girl is our resident expert due to Colonel Nine of Nine, aka Kyūbi. We need her to help figure out how to use this new technology in our lifetime. So it would be most beneficial to have her help the project. It is also too troublesome to allow politics and your disgruntle view of the girl interfere while working at the library."

The civilian grudgingly backed down, especially as Shikaku Nara teammates in the Ino-Cho-Shi sided with the Hokage, and they were sitting right by him. To the right was Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka Clan that uses jutsus to allow them to enter minds and control them. He was like his fellow clansmen, very feminine even in a trench coat, with long blond hair and baby blue eyes. To the left was Chōza, head of the Akimichi Clan, who could convert their body fat to enlarge specific body parts and in some cases become giants. They maintained their giant appearance through fat, along with the addition of wild, often long, red hair piled high on their head and wore red armor with the words food printed on it.

"Well then, now that we have that settled," spoke a purple haired woman named Amell, leader of the Roth Clan, aka, the sage knights due to their ability to use chakra from the air for various techniques. "I believe it's time we talked about outside affairs that deal with us shinobi." Amell smiled. Her brown eyes gleamed as she twirled around a stick, which could become the most deadly weapon when she channeled chakra through it to form an energy blade.

"I agree," the stoic white-eye man Hiashi, head of the politically powerful Hyūga clan concurred.

The Hokage nodded as most of the civilians left the Council chamber since the discussion now focused on shinobi maters. Only two remained, one was a brown-haired weapon forger/dealer, and the other was a pink-haired woman who sold all kinds of food and general goods. The two remain to see if they needed to start bringing or stop bringing in goods for possible conflict, war or aid.

Once all the non-essentials civilians left, the Hokage barked out, "Ibiki, your report."

A man that had a face lined with distinctive scares stepped up. He straightened his black trench coat as he gave his report as the head of the Intelligence specializing in torture and intelligence. "We have been receiving reports that the Uzumaki Clan is spending huge amounts of money and man power down South while spreading their funds in the Elemental Nations. In particular, they are supporting the Mist forces to help them in their war."

"Which in turned is helping our Hunter-nin Division as we set up traps outside Water Country to take down a lot of missing-nins. We are also getting quite the turnout from missing-nins bounties that our not our own," a brown-haired, wild dog looking woman name Tsume Inuzuka spoke. A woman that was not only head of a clan that used dogs as companions and partners for devastation techniques, but she was also the head of the Hunter-nin Division.

"Their spending has no logic as it seems only to delay change and may make Mist more aggressive against them once the rebels win," spoke the stoic Shibi head of the bug clan known as the Aburame. "In addition, if they keep this up, they will soon go bankrupt," Shibi added, while he adjusted his black sunglasses and grey coat that hid everything but his black hair and pale cheekbones.

"Intelligence suggests they will need to stop their operation in two years either in the Elemental Nation or the Jungle Wastelands. Otherwise, the Clan will find itself in debt with one of the many nations that will either hurt them for past actions or force them to serve them," the purple-haired ANBU commander Yūgao, in her cat mask, explained.

"So all we have to do is wait and the most influential and threatening clan will run themselves in the ground," Ibiki explained.

"It also means that the rebels will take longer to win and form an Alliance with. Possibly around eight years," spoke the spiritual leader of the Nature Clan, Wolf Dreamer. A man with short green hair and white eyes of wisdom as he sat Indian style on his desk as he channeled with his inner animal spirit. The Nature Clan had fussed spiritual animal and within their bodies at the age of four.

"I still believe it was a bad idea not to send our forces to help the rebels Sarutobi," spoke the eerie voice of the war leader of the nature clan, Raven Hunter. A man that eyes and hair reflected completely the spirit and manner of a Raven. "We could end the war now so we don't have to transfer as much of the money collected from bounties to help the rebels. Plus we could generate more support if we physically aid the rebels."

Sarutobi thought a moment before responding to the war leader, who was consider a war hero because he led the Leaf Forces against Nine of Nine while she was corrupted. "I may hate war, but this is one war I think we would justify to fight. Unfortunately, the elected members on the Assembly for Fire Country did not agree. I was lucky to get them to agree to send aid to the rebels. We will just have to hope the war ends soon," the Hokage explained as Raven Hunter reluctantly agreed. "Now then, what more is on the agenda?"

The various minor clans like the Kurume and Pyro Clan, as well as divisions like medical, research and development, school and defense forces (militia), began to talk about the current atmosphere. Only two seats remained silent, beside the Elders who only are allowed to talk privately with the Hokage. One was the Senju Clan, a clan that no longer existed in Konoha after the last war. The other clan was represented by a stern man with black hair and black eyes that were as dark as his soul. He was a man who wanted more power, power to rule and more power for the clan. Power he could gain by controlling a certain blond girl through any means. A man that's name was on a plaque in front of him: Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan, and head of the Police Force in Konoha. Too bad, for him, not everyone in his clan would agree.

Scene III

It was early in the morning as the three girls and four Jōnin watched the leaf forces redirect the waterfall away from the tunnel to the library. At the entrance itself, they watched as the whole area was converted into a fortress for the ANBU to guard. As they watched them work, an ANBU with a Roster mask approached the group.

"Kakashi-San," the ANBU saluted to the Elite Jōnin. "We have a young girl that wishes to speak with you."

Stepping out from behind the ANBU was a young girl that was timid as she could be, and she flinched as they stared at her. Her long hair flowed in the wind as her dark coral eyes looked to the ground nervously. "Hello little one," Kurenai approached the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl whispered, "Tukiko Uchiha."

The group was surprised to see an Uchiha at this training field. "You came to train here?" Kurenai asked.

"No, I came to warn one Naruto Ryū," Tukiko explained in a nervous tone.

"About what?" Naruto asked while blinking rapidly.

"Well it's about…" Tukiko started as she explained her story.

Flashback

In the clan compound cut off from the world, Tukiko watched as her cousin trained, a cousin who had not as yet awakened his bloodline, the Sharingan. The Sharingan when activated allowed the user the ability to copy any jutsus and martial arts technique. Once a bloodline was activated, it was focused by chakra turning the clansmen eyes red with one to three commas depending on the level of mastery. Generally, clan children activated their bloodline when they reached the age of ten to sixteen, after facing danger or perceive danger. However, if they unlocked their bloodline before the age of ten, they were considered prodigies, unless you come from lesser stock, like someone named Tukiko Uchiha.

Tukiko despised her cousin. He was considered her superior in the clan despite the fact she had activated her bloodline sooner than he had. In response, Tukiko began copying any technique she could to prove to her clan that she was strong. She has already copied a variety of clan martial arts techniques but had not risked copying a Jutsus, until her cousin start practicing 'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu,' a c-rank jutsu that shot out a fireball from the mouth. A technique her cousin succeeded in mastering just now and it should be noted, she successful copied it.

She was about to leave to try it out herself, when her cousin, the boy with his black hair combed to resemble a chicken butt was congratulated by his father, the Clan Head Fugaku Uchiha, "Most impressive Sasuke."

"Father," Sasuke bowed.

"Rise Sasuke, I have something important to discuss with you," Fugaku told his son before holding out a picture. "Do you recognize the girl in this picture?"

The recent picture was of a young girl with blond hair streaked with red, and teal eyes each of which had a white triangle above a yin yang pupil. "I think so father. She was that orphan you visited once and tried to bring her into the clan since she could provide us with some sort of power, you didn't mention what type."

"It is good you remember for this girl as it is very important," Fugaku explained with a small smile. "Her name is Naruto Ryū and she has a bloodline known as the Elemental Star that will make the Sharingan stronger. She also came across other things that will be important for the clan's powerbase."

"But father, didn't you say that women are weak and their only purpose is to help keep the clan populated?" Sasuke asked blankly, not fully sure what his father meant.

Tukiko was pissed when her cousin implied she was weak. Her anger got worst when his father nodded. "It is true son, which is why this girl needs to be taught her proper place under the Uchiha." Fugaku then smiled as he patted his son on the back, "Come son, it is time I teach you about how and why you need to woo a woman to serve the clan."

As Fugaku led a questioning Sasuke away, Tukiko ran to talk to her aunt Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

End Flashback

"And she told me to tell you about their plan and she would stick by her husband to quietly gather any information for you avoid her fate," Tukiko explained to nodding and confused six year-olds, while the adults narrowed their eyes.

"Thank you for the warning us Tukiko," Kakashi said without a care as he smiled at the girl. "We will be able to take it from here."

"Say brat, since you gave us the warning, how about we give you a reward. A reward like, say some actual ninja training?" Anko asked the talented girl with gleam in her eyes.

"Really, I can. I don't want to be any trouble?" Tukiko asked while almost shaking like a leaf, out of excitement and a bit of fear.

"Will your guardian mind?" Kurenai asked before Anko jumped the gun.

"No, Aunt Mikoto is my guardian since my parents died outside the village," Tukiko remembered as the sorrow of her parents passing. It was that sorrow that had helped her activate her bloodline early.

"Well it seems as if it might be alright, right Kurenai-sensei, Tanzō-sensei?" Naruto asked while Tenten and Hinata sheepishly implored of the two.

The two Jōnin could not resist and Anko gave a devilish smirk. Especially after she said, "Well, since she will just need to get you up to speed."

Anko began Tukiko's rigorous new training regimen that was harder than anything she had done before. It was difficult, but worth it in Tukiko's mind for it was the happiest day in her life. She finally had someone to train her. And more importantly, she finally had friends to call her own in the years to come.

**Done, hope you enjoy the rewrite and continue to do so, also don't forget to review.**

**Author Note**

**1) In my originally story, I realize the academy wouldn't produce enough ninjas to protect the village, so I created the militia, now known as the defense forces. Their job was to protect the village while the ninjas leave for missions outside the village, during the times of war they act in support of the ninjas. In other words, they are enlisted men of the ninja army.**

**2) Now, I believe it is possible to get to level in two months of training. I also figure two months would be enough for Hinata to master level 1, Tenten level 2 and Naruto to reach level 3 of wind. That is considering that girls concentrated solely on elemental training and haven't moved onto jutsus. **

**3) I borrowed a bit of Star Trek, with the Defiant's armor known as Ablative Armor, which is designed to adsorb and redirect some if not most of the energy. Plus, silicon seems to have a high electrical conductance, low resistivity. So it could absorb and redirect most of the EMP wave any while the EMP shield protects any that gets through the walls.**

**4) Just because Naruto is a walking library with infinite knowledge, doesn't mean she won't do something stupid, especially since she is a kid.**

**5) Petrabytes are the one level above terabytes**

**6) Elemental writing is based off of Japanese, Chinese and lesser parts of English writing while spoken Elemental is primarily English with elements of Chinese and Japanese. Temperament is based off English, Spanish and French. That is why they can partial understands its speaking but not it's writing. **

**6) This chapter is also an introduction to all the major clans. I also stress you don't need to remember them as I will remind you who they are in future chapters.**

**7) I change the name Raven to Amell for I wanted the Roth Clan to have a Star Wars/Dragon Age name.**

**8) Since my version of the Uchiha have a medieval bent, it wouldn't be too difficult to have them taught young what is required of them to believe and to marry at a young age. Especially as I have an easier time accepting fourteen as the trained age, as the Spartans joined the military at that age, not twelve.**


	4. Chapter 4: Traitors and Conspiracy

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 4: Traitors and Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously, as Sasuke was a cool kid that could be saved, instead of an evil boy that needs to die.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/15/2014**

Scene I

It has been two years since the facility nicknamed 'The Great Library,' was found and The Research & Development Department began incorporating its secrets and technology to be used around Konoha. Technology that was bought by the rich, or it was given to those high up within the ninja ranks. The only exceptions were a girl named Naruto Ryū and the friends said girl.

One such friend was Hinata Hyūga, and she was currently in Naruto's house looking for her friend. She did not want Naruto to miss school again because she had been working all night. Hinata has grown considerably in the last two years. Gone was the short hair that resembled a small bowl cut, and in its place was long midnight blue hair that grew to her shoulders. Her clothing had also changed and she was adorned in elegant, lavender long pants and a long selves' shirt.

However, it was her confidence that had changed the most. While she spoke in a soft tone, she also spoke in a commanding manner gained by be her confidence. She had become the leader that her father wanted. Changes she was channeling as Hinata knocked on her teacher's door. A teacher that had become one of Naruto's guards and had been given the task not only of teaching the girls but also protecting the newly establish Ryū Clan.

As she knocked on Kurenai's door, she heard Kurenai yelled out, "Who's there!"

"It's me Hinata. Can I talk to you, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

It took a bit of shuffling about but Hinata soon came face to face with the exotic beauty of Kurenai, though her long hair was a mess and her usual clothes were replaced with a bed sheet. "Yes honey," Kurenai asked pleasantly to the young Hyūga heiress.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I believe Tanzō is looking over her at the Library," Kurenai told Hinata. However, Hinata did not move and asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Hinata had mumbled, "Are you sleeping with someone?"

Kurenai eyes widen for a moment before she spoke to Hinata's level, "You know how babies are made and what is required." Hinata nodded as she had the 'talk' before by her mom about babies when she found out she was pregnant with her sister, Hanabi.

"Well, the potential of making, um… love is not just limited to making babies. It is sometimes used to find pleasure or comfort with another that need it just as much. Perhaps even express love to each other," Kurenai explained.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's something that you are too young to know much beyond the basics. I will tell you later when you are four to eight years older," Kurenai told Hinata, but she did not seem content. Kurenai quickly changed the subject, "Hey, Hinata don't you need to find Naruto?"

Hinata eyes widen as she rushed out of the house, forgetting her sex question in search of her friend. As Hinata rushed out, Kurenai released a sighed as she had dodged the sex-question bullet for now as a partially dressed Anko appeared out her hiding place.

"You know you can't keep Hinata ignorant about the sins of the flesh or your career choice forever. I mean you sleep with men and woman, and you still practice with others," Anko pointed out.

"Anko, she's too young," Kurenai stated as tried to defend herself. "Beside this was the last time between friends and partners. I have taken enough high rank missions and gained enough money for a better lifestyle away from that disgusting career. I will soon transfer out as a part time member of the assassin corps and become a full fledged Jōnin and teacher. My past lifestyle will soon be history."

"Kurenai, you were ten when you were taught how to kill and were given a brief description on what would be your future career as a ninja," Anko pointed out. "A career that helped you developed a fortune and got you the title of Genjutsu mistress as you created illusions that seduced or tortured men and woman for information before slitting their throats, or driving them mad. You also made your first kill with Genjutsu at the age of twelve on a supply protection mission and lost your virginity being trained in seduction that same year."

"That was during the Third Great Shinobi War!" Kurenai declared. "Where the average Genin age was dropped by two years and they allowed the whole class to graduate to quickly booster our numbers. It was a war that had an average casualty rate of one out of three, with casualties becoming higher the longer the war went." Kurenai then sighed, "I want her to have a childhood that we didn't have Anko."

Anko nodded her head in understanding but still had cautionary words, "You can't keep cuddling her forever and pretending you had a different past. Not with her clan breathing down our necks to use her and the flexible version of the Gentle Fist, the Gentle Blades we were able to help her developed. The Hyūgas do not like change and have killed people to keep their traditions. Not to mention that we those reports about the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clans becoming more aggressive as of late. The Uchiha have been under a military buildup due to Fuguki's tantrum."

Kurenai grimaced as she remembered the reports. Things were getting heated for Leaf forces. "Plus, two out of three of the girls had seen death and all three of them did not live the rose life we want to them to live. You cannot cuddle them from their own reality," Anko finalized her last point.

"Anko, don't you have a date today?" Kurenai asked.

Anko's eyes widened she quickly left to got dressed, "That's right. I have this cute guy in T&I that I plan to take out today. Thanks for reminding me." However, Anko could not help giving out a final jab, "Well, it's not my problem if you drag your feet. Just remember that there are foes out there that won't wait, especially if one of them is the most sought out girl in the Elemental Nations," Anko stated before leaving Kurenai in deep thought.

Scene II

On the cliff face that one once had a waterfall, Hinata headed up a metal staircase that had been recently installed to allow visitors to reach the ancient library. At top of the staircase, an ANBU stood in front of a large door. Hinata showed her ID to the ANBU and she was allowed to enter to retrieve Naruto. Walking into the library, she watched the R&D relentlessly work on gathering or adding data to the great library. Some of them would be secrets that only a Jōnin Commander and up could see as they were neatly put them into storage.

Looking over the operation was a tall man that was obviously a civilian, as he had no chakra coil. He wore a fancy eastern (western) open jacket suit. The man had a distinctive appearance with short fluffed-up black hair and eyes that glow a bright yellow from a failed experiment. A man that Hinata know as she softly called him out, "Dr. Lost."

The man turned to see the small Hyūga girl. "Ah, Miss Hyūga; I see you are here to retrieve Naruto," Dr. Lost spoke while taking a puff from his cigarette. "She is at her work station. She fell asleep again after working half the night, so we decided not to disturb her. She is all yours."

"Thank you Dr. Lost," Hinata bowed before walking over to a workstation where the blond girl lay fast asleep.

Naruto had also changed her appearance. She no longer wore simple clothing, but instead a skirt on top of shorts, and a t-shirt with the symbol of the orange fox. Her clothing were dark black and trimmed in orange, including a trench coat that had been given to her by Anko and now hung on the back of her seat. It resembled a black scientist laboratory coat with all the pockets and had orange flames at the bottom tip of the coat. In the center of the coat was an orange fox on top of a yin-yang symbol surrounded by symbols of each element and at the bottom, it said in English, '_A Blast from the Past_,' with a science symbol on each side. Naruto's hair had grown into two pigtails tied to back of her head that reached her shoulders. She had also lost much of her baby fat making her seem more mature then she actually was, but she retained enough of her fat to allow her to keep her cute puppy look, especially because of the three distinctive whiskers on each check.

Hinata smiled as she gentle shook Naruto awake, "Naruto, it's time to wake up."

Naruto stirred as she slowly brought her head up off her desk and rubbed the sleepies from her eyes. As she awakened, Hinata got a good look into Naruto's eyes. Around the yin yang pupil of her teal colored eyes were three distinct triangles: a white triangle for wind, a blue triangle for water, and a faint brown triangle for earth. To Hinata, her eyes were beautiful as they seemed to sparkle to Hinata. Naruto was able to finish level three of water manipulation and just recently finished level two of earth manipulation, cracking limestone perfectly with a kunai.

That made Hinata a bit envious, a bit as since at the moment, she did not want to master level three of water manipulation for it required the master to stop a waterfall's flow. Hinata decided to go and master other things. Things that helped her earn first place in martial arts, scouting, and water jutsus while being in the top three in many other ninja arts like academics, trap making, and problem solving. It felt good to be congratulated on her accomplishments, and Hinata smiled as she remembered Naruto congratulating her a month ago for getting first place in martial arts with a big hug. A small smile that was still on her face as the present Naruto stretched in front of her.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Early enough that if we leave now, we have thirty minutes before class to meet our friends Tenten and Tukiko," Hinata told Naruto.

"Give me a minute to get my stuff," Naruto said as she put on her trench coat.

She turned to her desk to retrieve her weapons. On the top of the desk were two very special long bladed swords with an orange hilt that previously had a swirl symbol engraved on them before it was rubbed off and replaced with the Leaf symbol. On the right-handed sword was engraved, "_To what we hold true_." While the left-handed sword had, _"True family bonds are thicker then blood_." At the very bottom of each of the sword's hilt were the words, "_Property of Kushina, and her true family._" They were swords left in Konoha by Kushina and found thanks to a note Kushina added to the Hokage's bi-annual report as the woman spied on her hated clan. Naruto cherished them along with two pistols in her jacket, made decades before the fall of the Republic Alliance.

Like most guns in the last years of the Republic Alliance, they used a magnetic field to fire at a higher force and velocity than any black powdered gun could achieve. However, unlike the guns that used slugs molded out of lead bars, the gun itself used solid, premade bullets with special seals stamped on them. Seals that Naruto herself had made by chakra through a heated stamp, and that Dr. Lost had helped mass-produce for leaf's elites. Naruto used the stamp to create three different types of bullets, each in a pair of cartages engraved with a symbol to tell what type of bullet it was. Naruto took special care putting each cartilage on her belt along with four standard ones.

As Naruto was getting ready, Hinata browsed through the jutsu library made by Kakashi. Kakashi found out that while he could give small lectures, and teach high-level chakra control and elemental manipulations, he was terrible at teaching lower level classes. So in one of those moments when he was not totally being lazy, he decided that the best way to provide instruction was to add to the library jutsus and techniques not classified from a clan, dojo or owned by a person that he had learned during his training. The girls were particularly happy with the arrangement as they could study most jutsus they liked. Hinata picked a C-rank water jutsu before she joined Naruto. She was fully dressed and eyes filled with mischief.

Before Hinata could ask what, Naruto yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Naruto ran out in a deep sprint while Hinata gave chase. She ran out of the forest onto a paved road that led to the academy. Early in the race, Hinata with her superior physical speed soon caught up to Naruto and passed the girl. Naruto watched Hinata pass her in shock before she gave chase. Naruto continued to chase Hinata until her superior stamina helped Naruto catch up to a fatigued Hinata and beat her long before they arrived at the academy.

When they arrived, Naruto was cheeky as she quickly regained her breath, "Looks like I win Hinata."

"No… fair," Hinata panted. "You didn't (pant) play fair."

"Hinata, we're training to be ninjas. Ninjas don't play fair," a voice spoke out that Hinata realized belonged to Tukiko.

Tukiko now had short, black messy hair that added to the fire in her black eyes. Her outfit included black shorts and t-shirt with blue trims and the Uchiha symbol on the shirt's back. At her sides were holsters used to carry multiple knives. She had become the best in the school at throwing knives and in close quarters knife combat. She was also the best at genjutsu and fire jutsus and second in martial arts, with Hinata winning due to being faster and more flexible. She also was accomplished at the use of powerful, fast acting, repeatable rifles, but she did not plan to carry one until after graduation.

"That's beside the point!" Hinata yelled as she regained her breath while she glared at her friendly rival. The two were in constant competition and wherever they competed, one had to be at the top, and the other was a close second. Because of their competition, ties were rare unless it was between all three, or it was in a few areas that Naruto specialized in.

"Alright, no need to get in a fit before school starts," Naruto stated to calm the two girls down as she assumed her role as diplomat/leader among the three. One she was quite good at despite being the most socially oblivious of the group.

Her actions worked as the girls calmed down while Naruto looked around to ask, "Where's Tenten?"

"She went on to class with her friend Lee, she promised to meet us at the coming of age for the Nature Clan," Tukiko answered.

"Ah, little me is growing up," Naruto cooed. "I cannot wait to see what spirit she'll have, but that will have to wait until this afternoon. Let's get to our class with the rest of the special kids."

"Yes, the class that has several children like Hinata that's father is current clan head," Tukiko stated with a smirk.

"I feel sorry for the teachers given a hard time by the clan heads," Hinata mumbled. "I mean my father is ruthless to anyone he thinks would weaken the clan."

"Imagine how much harder it would be if all the clans followed hereditary succession like the Hyūga, Aburame and Uchiha, instead of by merit," Tukiko added.

"I'm glad we have Iruka as a teacher. He is a perfect teacher for he is kind, caring, has a non-nonsense attitude, and yet also fair," Naruto added as she smiled on thoughts about the tanned, scared-nosed teacher that was willing to help any students and freely gave them advice.

"You especially like him because he recommends tactical books that you love," Tukiko suggested.

"That too," Naruto commented offhandedly. "And the fact he has no prejudice about my second… mother."

"Unlike Mizuki, who must be bribed by Sasuke's father," Tukiko growled on thoughts about the pale silver-haired Chūnin that was Iruka's assistant.

"I don't like the man," Hinata added.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll get fired soon," Naruto suggested as she rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Come on, we have class to go to."

As the girls entered class, they noticed others had arrived and were talking among themselves. Most were the civilians and Shinobi children, like Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired girl all dressed in pink, and Ami, a purple-haired girl that also was the local bully. However, more than a third of the children of the current clan heads. Three of the children, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame, looked a lot like their parents, minus their parents' scares and facial hair. Others like Ino Yamasaki and Kiba Inuzuka looked like their parents opposite gender, despite their different tastes in clothing. Ino wore nothing but purple while Kiba wore a grey hoodie.

The other three were their friends and they moved over to near the middle of the class to greet them. Two of the three were girls from the Roth clan, and the other was a boy from the Nature clan. The girls were non-identical twins and daughters of the current Roth Clan matriarch. One of the twins had vibrant green eyes, with purple hair and wore black robes while the other had peaceful purple eyes, short brown hair and had white robes.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" One of girls in the black robes asked.

Naruto replied, "Not much Revan, how you guys doing?"

"Fine, but Bastila had a little trouble waking up this morning," Revan pointed to her sister.

"Well, I wouldn't have had a problem if you hadn't kept me up by wandering around the house in your sleep," the brown-haired girl snapped.

"Sorry," Revan stated, as a white-haired with black stripes boy laughed at them both. His tanned skin and brownish green cloak shook with laughter. Revan looked at the boy with burning anger. "Night Wolf, son of Wolf Dreamer of the Nature Tribe, tell me, are you trying to piss me off?"

"Kind of," Night Wolf said playfully as he looked into Revan's eyes with his black eyes that glowed with pupils that were white slits. "But mostly thinking how cute you are sleeping with your sister."

"Shut up," Bastila and Revan yelled together as they both blushed.

Naruto shook her head before she asked, "So Night Wolf, the ceremony is on later tonight, right?"

"Yep," Night Wolf began to smile, "My little sister will soon be a child as her soul will be fussed with a spirit and be given a name. It is an important day to our clan." He then looked to the side to ask, "You are going? My sister would be crushed if you didn't come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Naruto told Night Wolf.

Hinata then asked quietly, "Will the others come?"

"Only Tenten will be going," Night Wolf stated as he shook his head. "Shikamaru is too lazy to go while Chōji wouldn't go without Shikamaru."

"And ever since Ino became a fan-girl, we have been losing our patience with her," Revan spoke in disgust.

"Maybe after a few beatings she'll come around," Bastila spoke calmly, as she mulled over how many girls had lost their way and had taken on the persona of a fan-girl.

A certain hansom boy named Sasuke Uchiha had become the class heartthrob. He had jet-black hair styled in a duck's tail, or as most guys claimed, 'a duck's ass.' Sasuke's fan-girls claimed he was the best in the class, and consequently, he flaunted a superior attitude, despite the fact he always scored below Naruto, Hinata, and Tukiko. He also treated Tukiko like trash and Hinata like a worthless rival, while trying to convince Naruto he was the greatest thing the academy had ever seen. Naruto seemed to be oblivious to his charms and despised him for putting down her friends.

The group soon switched gears to talk about training, the ceremony, and Tukiko's nicer cousin, eldest son of Mikoto and older brother of Sasuke, namely Itachi. Itachi was a kind man who believed strength could be found in oneself, and he was one of Tukiko's private trainers at the compound. He was also considered a genius as he graduated from the academy at the age of eight. Itachi has been acting strange as Tukiko explained how Itachi was questioned due to the mysterious death of his partner by his father Fuguki. The group noted something was strange and talked about it until class started.

As soon as the bell rang, the two Chūnin, Iruka and Mizuki walked into class. Iruka called roll as the silver-haired man and semi-muscular Chūnin named Mizuki stared at Naruto and her friend. Naruto stared back at a man whose soul was as black as he was greedy. A man also had a major dislike for Naruto and anyone who befriended her, or made Sasuke look bad by beating him. He went out of his way to make their academic career difficult. He personally gave Naruto more detentions then all the other teachers combined. The girls just knew today would be worse as he gave them a very sinister look while Iruka gave a history lesson on the Elemental Nations.

Scene III

It had been a long day for the girls as they rushed to the Nature Clan ceremony. It started when Sasuke was a little pushier than usual to the girls and insulting Hinata to the extreme. Naruto responded by punching his lights out for his remarks. Mizuki tried to punish the girls with a lengthy and unreasonable detention, but Iruka downgraded the punishment, as Sasuke provoked them. Their day was still hell as Mizuki had turned a blind eye to the fan-girls harassment all day of Naruto and her friends. He gave a victoriously smirk as if each of the fan-girls' remarks were deserved. However, his victory was cut short when school was over and their detention was deferred until next week. Iruka knew today was an important day to the girls.

After they left the Academy, the girls went to an area of the village that held a wooden fort built around wooden houses built within the forest. The two guards at the entrance of the fort smiled at Naruto's group before they led them to the center of the fort were a dancing circle had been drawn into the ground. The circle was surrounded by members of the Nature Clan and their friends. In the center of the circle was a very, young tanned-skin girl with plain black hair and black eyes. She seemed like an empty husk of the way she had appeared just a few hours before, and now she waited to be filled, reborn.

Within the circle surrounding the girl, Night Wolf turned and greeted the girls with a smile, "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Naruto stated as she gave one of her fox smiles.

To the side, Tukiko had noticed someone was missing and asked, "Where's Tenten?"

"I'm here," waved a brown-haired girl in the skimpy red and white Chinese battle kimono.

Naruto and her friends waved back but kept quiet as the main event was about to begin. A man with multiple hair colors and purple eyes with gold slits raised his right hand to silence the room. The man walked into the circle to speak, "Hello fellow members and honored guests. I am Wolf Dreamer and I wish to welcome you to the Spirit Dance Ceremony of my daughter. This dance is used to allow good spirits to inhabit our children's bodies, to create a stronger connection to nature, and give them strength in a specific element. After the dance, we give the child a name that connects to their spirit animal, but enough explanation as most of you know well of what will come, let the dance begin." Wolf Dreamer ordered before stepping back into the circle.

Alone, the girl began to dance as her clan members began to chant in a low tone that echoed within the large room. It was a mystic chant that had a beat and tempo that demanded that everyone dance. As the chant began, the rocks around the circle began to glow a light green as the spirits formed above them. Each spirit formed into a specific animal: wolf, bear, hawk, crow, raven, canary, dragon, phoenix, coyote, cat, horse, snake, lizard, buffalo, butterfly, beetle, and a fox. Eventually all the animals join in the dance as the clan members picked up the heavy chant. The chanting and dancing grew faster and faster reaching a feverous pace until the chants suddenly stopped. The girl was facing a single animal, a fox. The two bowed down to each other before the fox jumped into the girl and the others vanished into the rocks around her.

The girl's hair changed from black to a leafy green while her eyes developed green pupils with brown slits. Her father, Wolf Dreamer walked up and raised his daughter hands to announce, "I present to you Fox Spirit." He then hugged Fox Spirit and said, "I am so proud of you my daughter."

Everyone around the dance ground began clapping and hollering in victory. Night Wolf's face broke into a tremendous smile as he congratulated his sister, followed by Revan, Bastila, Tenten, Tukiko, Hinata, and finally Naruto. Naruto hugged Fox Spirit as she said, "Well, looks like I don't have to call you brat anymore."

"Yeah I know," Fox Spirit said as her face broke into a fox grins.

"But you are to me still my little mini-brat." Naruto smirked.

"Big Fox Sis!" Fox Spirit yelled as Naruto snickered.

"So, what will we do now?' Tukiko asked Night Wolf.

Night Wolf gave Tukiko a smirk before he stated, "Now we party like there is no tomorrow."

Scene IV

It was late in the evening as the all the girls were walking together at a leisurely pace towards home since tonight was the beginning of their weekend break. As they walked home, Naruto noticed there were extra shadows following them and silently put up her guard and alerted her friends. Naruto quietly signaled Hinata to see who was following them and Hinata responded by activating her Byakugan. She then began giggling like a young girl with a secret she was dying to tell.

Hinata leaned next to Naruto, who was bewildered by Hinata's antics until Hinata whispered, "Were being followed by Mizuki and two Chūnin."

Naruto worried, so she faced Tukiko to state, "I don't see how that is a big secret. The others may want to hear what you have to say."

The girls saw Naruto scratch her head with her left hand, while her right hand unclipped her right-handed pistol from her jacket. The girls got the message as they slowly went for their own weapons of choice while they tried not to arouse suspicion. As they prepared for a fight, Tukiko kept the imagined casual atmosphere of giggling girls by stating, "Oh juicy gossip. I never knew you were the type Hinata."

"Oh, when it's something like this, I just can't keep it hidden" Hinata giggled with a serious face.

"Perhaps it is best to speak in the alleyway," Naruto suggested while unclipping her left holster so she had both pistols ready. "We don't want strangers to hear."

"Good idea Naruto," Revan stated while the Roth sisters both pulled special sticks out of their cloaks. Sticks that when chakra was channeled formed into energy blades made out of pure chakra. Their weapons were ready when the girls reached the alleyway.

After taking ten steps in the alleyway, Tenten leaned over to asked, "Ready?"

Naruto closed her eyes and waited. When she heard the clatter of footsteps behind her, she opened her cloak and yelled, "Attack!"

Naruto turned to face the silver-haired teacher and sent a warning shot past his ear to stop him in his tracks. At the same time, Revan activated a purple blade before she turned to cut off one of the Chūnin's arms as her sister used a yellow double blade to cut off the man's leg in a surprised sweep. The man soon fell to the ground screaming as Revan and Bastila held their blades at the man. The second Chūnin had enough sense to approach with caution and jumped away before Tukiko and Hinata could strike. The Chūnin then deflected the kunais thrown by Tenten as the man stepped into a battle position with a kunai in hand.

The Chūnin's stance was low as he faced the three girls and made eye contact with them. Tukiko paled as she spoke out, "Uncle?"

The other girls glared at a black-haired man with red eyes that had three black swirls around the iris. It was the Uchiha's fully evolved bloodline, the Sharingan. Surprised, Naruto yelled out, "What is going on?"

"The Uchiha are taking over brat and all of you are now the property of the Uchiha," Mizuki smirked.

"So you're a traitor?" Revan asked with an angry glare.

"The Uchiha are the true power and I am helping them take their rightful place as rulers of this pathetic village!" Mizuki yelled back at the girls as he took a threatening manner.

Naruto took aim as she responded to Mizuki's threat, "Take one step, and I put a bullet into your chest! You know I can easily kill you where you stand!"

Mizuki stopped in his tracks as he had seen Naruto's marksmanship skill in action. So he began a standoff while Tukiko, Hinata and Tenten with sword's ready engaged the standing Uchiha. Together, they were able to keep the man on his toes as Bastila and Revan stood ready to assist if they failed. They did not want the younger children in the battle as their weapons could unintentionally cut anything including a friend that may get in the way. As the girls waited, the Chūnin grew impatient with the battle and overpowered Tenten by taking her blade out of her hand and kicking her down. He used the sword in wide sweeps to force Tukiko and Hinata back as Tenten skidded on her feet and pulled out a katana.

As Hinata and Tukiko backed away, the Uchiha sneered, "Why are you betraying the clan?"

Tukiko growled back, "I am not loyal to a clan that treats me as a lowly tool. Loyalty belongs to my friends that care for me, and to a village that gives me a future."

Hinata and Tenten nodded in acknowledgment as they prepared to fight as the Uchiha continued his rant, "You do not understand you little bitches. We were meant to be the true rulers of this village from the very beginning. You and your friends should be honored to be allowed to service this village after we take this village by force."

After the Uchiha finished his rant, Tenten asked, "Do you really think a single clan with a few sympathizers can beat a dozen individual clans and several hundred ninjas loyal to the Fire Country and the Hokage?"

"Yes, as soon as you hear the cries you will know that it has succeeded," the Uchiha said as he and Mizuki smiled, when they heard ear piercing screams.

However, their smiles turned into horror when Uchiha and Mizuki realized the screams were coming from the Uchiha compound. It was then Tukiko presented a thoughtful face, "So, that was what Aunty Mikoto meant to stay away from the compound tonight. She knew the clan was going to die and that Itachi had warned the village."

The Chūnin Uchiha heard this and screamed, "No! We will not be denied our destiny!" The Chūnin charged at Tukiko with Tenten's sword while yelling out, "Die traitor!"

Tukiko jumped away as Tenten brought her katana up to beat away his attack. They danced as they dueled. Tenten used fast attacks and her superior skill to fight against a stronger and more experienced warrior. She was doing well since the Uchiha had little experience with weapons. However, skill does not always beat brute strength as she was slammed into the wall by the man's heavy strike. Tenten fell and Tukiko and Hinata attacked the Uchiha from behind him.

Hinata used rapid chakra slashes with chakra blades as her arms weaved across the man's muscles striking chakra points along the spinal column. Tukiko assisted as she slashed the man's arms with her knives in a series of rapid motions that forced him to drop his blade. He was disarmed but they were not done with the tall Uchiha. Adrenaline surged through their bodies from the heat of the battle and fear for their friends made them act. Hinata struck the man's heart with a gentle blade to cause it to rupture while Tukiko slashed the man's throat with her heated blade that cauterized the wounds as he fell to the ground, dead.

As soon as the Uchiha fell, the girls realized they had taken a life and froze. Naruto saw this from the corner of her eye and yelled at her friends to, "Snap out of it! You killed him to save Tenten. We will worry about the death of the man once we are safe."

Mizuki saw Naruto distracted and bolted from the scene. Naruto responded by pulling the trigger, hitting Mizuki in the shoulder just as he ran out of the alleyway. Naruto then gave chase with Bastila and Revan in close pursuit while Tenten tried to comfort Hinata and Tukiko, still shaken from the kill. As Mizuki ran, he heard screaming up ahead and saw one of the advanced Uchiha unites run toward him carrying a little green-haired girl in his arms. As he approached, Mizuki saw a blond-haired Nature Clan member summoned lightening and hit the Uchiha with enough force to make the Uchiha drop the girl. Mizuki couldn't believe it as he saw one of his students, Night Wolf summoned wind to his leg and drop kick the Uchiha into a wall. The man crumbled down, blissfully asleep as Naruto, Bastila and Revan arrived on the scene.

Mizuki found himself trapped between the Nature Clan and the three girls. He looked for an option when he noticed the green-haired girl lying on the ground staring at Naruto with eyes of admiration as she called out, "Big Fox Sis."

Naruto saw the girl and screamed, "Fox Spirit! Run!"

Mizuki beat them to the punch as he grabbed Fox Spirit before she had a chance to react and held a kunai to her throat. "No one moves or she dies."

The group complied and backed off while Naruto steadily stared into Fox Spirit's eyes and then Mizuki's eyes filled with anger. With her mind focus on her opponent, she realized he was not going to let her go, unless it was in a body bag. She knew only one way to save Fox Spirit's life, but she was hesitant as she could accidently kill Fox Spirit by mistake. She was afraid until she heard Colonel Nine speak to her within her head, '_Take the shot. If you don't, she'll die anyway by the man's hand. You can still save her. So don't be afraid to do what is required._'

Naruto sighed before she asked Fox Spirit, "Do you trust me little one?"

"Of course Big Fox Sis," Fox Spirit answered without an ounce of fear.

"Ok," Naruto stated before she pulled up her pistol and shot Mizuki between the eyes.

Mizuki fell down as Fox Spirit wiggled out of Mizuki's slacking grip and hugged Naruto, "I knew you would save me."

"Yeah, I did," Naruto smiled as she hugged Fox Spirit back. Just as Tenten, Hinata and Tukiko ran up to the group, still pale from their ordeal.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice startling all parties as they looked up to see that it was the animal masked ANBU, led by a woman with a cat mask and long purple hair.

The group explained that the Uchiha had ambushed them and they had barely beaten them off before the ANBU arrived. The ANBU nodded before she stated, "Thanks for your assistance. It will make our job easier." The leader turned to bark out orders to her fellow ANBU, "Kill the traitors, and dump their bodies in the Uchiha compound! Leave no evidence that they were here."

The other ANBU nodded, and quickly performed the command of killing the wounded and retrieving the bodies of the traitors when Naruto screamed, "What are you guys doing?!"

"We are executing all traitors outside of the Uchiha Clan house," the purple-haired, cat-masked ANBU replied.

"But they were disabled; why not take them as prisoners?" Naruto stammered.

"They are too dangerous to keep alive," the Cat ANBU replied much to Naruto's shock while another ANBU with a boar mask appeared.

"Captain Yūgao Uzuki, all resistance outside the compound has been dealt with. We were able to kill most of them before they reached their targets. Itachi Uchiha has completed his mission in executing all of the Uchiha members except Sasuke, a few non-traitorous Uchiha and some very young children." Boar then turned at Tukiko to state, "Mikoto Uchiha has asked us to keep Tukiko away while the grounds are being cleaned of traitors' remains."

Tukiko was horrified that her clan members were being killed, but also relieved that it was her tormentors and not her family that had been killed. Yūgao looked at the group of students and took them to the Hokage tower to be protected.

Scene V

It was dark outside as Naruto stared at the stars while Tukiko and Hinata feel asleep in her room while she lay on the grass. As they quietly dreamed, Naruto went over what she had learned. The Uchiha clan planned a coup d'état and the Hokage found out through spies in the clan, who were working for Itachi, Mikoto's oldest son. After several failed negotiations, Sarutobi realized he had no choice but to ask one of his most loyal ninjas to execute all the traitors within the Clan and take the blame for it. The village could not afford to look weak because of civil war within their ranks, and Itachi volunteered to commit the crime, even if it meant he would be turned into a missing-nin.

The Uchiha had gained sympathy from various ninja and civilian families, primarily by bribing them to support the Uchiha Clan. It was a small force and the Uchiha would never actually win, but they could cause small civil war that would ultimately weaken the Leaf forces, so they did a preemptive strike to kill the conspirators and leaved some of the clan to prosper. Most of the clan was part of conspiracy, so out of the one-hundred and twenty clan members, only thirty were spared. Sasuke and two babies were the only males left in the entire clan.

The group split up and returned home after they promised never to discuss the events of the day, Tukiko returned with Naruto and Hinata as they were cleaning up her home. Once they were home, the two Jōnin counseled and comforted them until Tukiko and Hinata were able to sleep. However, counseling did not help Naruto as hundreds of thoughts were poring through her head, '_Couldn't there be another way? Did I have to kill someone to save a girl's life? Can I trust a village that could order your death without conscience?_'

'_Naruto_,' Naruto heard Nine speak in her head. '_Naruto, come to me. You need to hear this._'

Naruto complied and merged into the recesses of her mind to face the beautiful Colonel, surrounding by followers instead the field surrounded by trees. "You know Naru-Chan, Konoha are like flowers in the meadow: beautiful, strong, and loyal. However, sometimes a flower gets sick with a disease that can infect others, an infection known as betrayal, and it becomes necessary to get rid of the disease, even at the sacrifice of a few pure flowers. Do you see what I am saying? Most of the Uchiha, and ninjas like Mizuki had a disease of treason and as Hokage; the withered blue rose had to do what was right to destroy the infection."

Colonel Nine of Nine stopped and looked directly into Naruto's eyes before continuing, "Be glad your first kill was against a traitor because as a ninja, you will kill a lot of people and some will be innocent. You did well and you will be fine as long as you do not allow it to control you. It is time to prove that you can hold onto your humanity while many others have lost theirs." Naruto cried and ran into Nine's embrace. Nine of Nine comforted Naruto until Naruto was brought back to reality, with Anko standing over her.

"Are you alright brat?" Anko asked.

"I am now, thanks to mom," Naruto explained. "Today's events were hard to swallow."

"I like to say it will get easier over time, but it won't," Anko explained. "If anything, it may get worse. But never forget your friends, as I can say that in the end, all that matters are you friends. Your friends can save you from hell."

"How exactly will it get harder?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kurenai will have all week to explain that to you," Anko said while bowing down. "But for now, it is time to go to sleep."

"Okay…" Naruto muttered before falling asleep on the grass.

Anko chuckled while she slowly picked up the girl. She made her way home but stopped after she saw the Kurenai in the shadows. Anko remarked before continuing home, "Looks like you have something to discuss with the girls this week while there is no school."

"Yes," Kurenai stated sadly. "I just hope it doesn't make them regret joining the academy."

Scene VI

It had been a week since the Uchiha Massacre, and the girls were walking to school, pondering their feelings about kunoichi. They knew the truth about what had really happened while everyone who did not know any better talked about the tragedy of the clan's death and how horrible it was. The girls were disgusted as people talked about the Uchiha as though they were martyrs instead of traitors. It was even worse in the academy as girls swooned over the last male Uchiha, aka Sasuke. The fan-girls tried to comfort him and his aching heart.

Sasuke's anger put an end to the girl's hovering when Sasuke growled, "Shut up, I have no interest in a weak thing like you. I need to get stronger to avenge my clan. So don't get near me for you are useless. All of you, stay away unless you demonstrate that you are worthy of the Uchiha."

Despite his growl, girls still swooned over the last Uchiha, making Naruto and friends sick. As the swooning horde threw everything away for someone that does not even like them. Seeing these girls made Naruto and her friends determined to become strong kunoichis. They plan to beat the odds through hard work to live a long life. Their choices potentially would save their lives for the events to come.

Scene VII

In a distant land, the Uzumaki Council listened to the report of the Uchiha Clan demise. After they head how the Uchiha were assassinated by the Leaf forces, one of the council members spoke up, "Yokoshima-sama, while it is interesting to hear that the lower class scum have perished, we may have our own troubles to address."

The councilmen coughed nervously. He was afraid of the old, cold blue-eyed woman and that she would make the floor turn as blood red as her hair. Yet he continued to speak as Yokoshima waved him on, "We are losing more funds then we are making from the fighting in the Southern Waste Lands while keeping our presence in the Elemental Nations. I am wondering," the man asked, "are we going to try holding both regions, or lessen our presence in the Elemental or Southern regions?"

There was standing silence as Yokoshima gave a predatory grin, "I am glad you ask me that very question." She straightened up as she continued to speak, "I'll plan to move most of our interest down South and continue working at the facility. I also plan to keep a few of our major operations in the Elemental Nations. That way we will be able to increase our funds for important projects while we don't have to worry about useless projects, like keeping a weak Water Country in constant civil war."

"Ma'am you can't be serious!" One of the council members yelled. "You can't suggest abandoning our influence in the Elemental Nations to continue to fund the project in this waste-"

The man never finished as Yokoshima pulled out a kunai and threw it right next to the man's forehead. The man gulped as Yokoshima growled out, "That facility is our only chance of returning the Uzumaki into the dynasty it once was. I am going to let it go due to you crying about losing a few of your contacts!" She then relaxed in a smile before she continued, "We may weaken ourselves now, but I promise you that in the end, we will be in a far better position than this clan has ever been."

The council nodded as they left while the body of the dead council member was taken away by a woman who had passively watched the whole scene from the back of the room. The woman was Kushina and she was struck by the casualness of the whole incident. She was worried for her daughter and her true home village, Konoha. Kushina knew that this was defiantly going in her report.

**Sorry for the delay, but school has been keeping me busy. Don't expect many more chapters for a while as a choice between school and this story, school wins all the time. Thank you for understanding and review.**

**Author Notes**

**1) I wanted to start with a transition as the technology was added. Remember, they already have the finished product, just need to figure how it works and how to mass-produce it. So right now, it is only given to Jōnin rank or bought by the rich. However, by the time Naruto become a Genin, the technology will spread across Fire Country. **

**2) In canon, they explained that they had such young recruits during the war. So I decide to add it to where they often allow young Genin graduates to replace the numbers lost in the war they were fighting. **

**3) Sorry, I always got it stuck in my head of the Illusive Man when I created Mr. Lost, a man who knows no bounds.**

**4) From what I understand about seals, they are drawings created mainly by charka. So a seal with superheated chakra should work just as well as blood and paint. **

**5) I always thought Kakashi was a good teacher, at the right levels. I think the main problem is that Kakashi can't fathom teaching novice levels people. It is sort of like having a college professor teach a middle school class. It will not end well.**

**6) As you can see, the three girls are now branching out in their understanding, while all three are equal in genjutsu and ninja arts, they have separate strengths as well as weakness. **

**7) Don't bother remember repeating characters. I will reintroduce them in later chapters assuming I just only use them once. **

**8) Now, against three Chūnin, it was luck and skill, but don't expect it to happen all the time. **

**9) So, they know the darker aspects of being a Kunoichi and are now training harder to make sure they are prepared for the hard decisions as well as the fighting that awaits them.**


	5. Chapter 5: Legends Evolve

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 5: Legends Evolve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. FOR THIS IS FANFICTION!**

**Beta Reader:** **ArinaSugarBaby & Albert**

**Last Update: 11/15/2014**

Scene I

It has been six years since the Uchiha Massacre, and Fire Country has change to be one of the most technologically advanced and industrialized countries in the known world with Konoha leading the change. Technology has become available to the general public as cell phones or even simple computers are available to everyone. Fire Country made a fortune selling some of their non-military technology, which increased the funding of Konoha. Sand Country particularly bought in-stock moisture evaporators to help collect water within their desert environment for a cheaper and consistent water supply.

In the outskirts of the village, part of a training field was closed off by the scientists who worked at 'the Great Library.' That part of the field was covered in parts of the next project, rebuilding a stealth fighter for the Leaf Special Forces. Leading the team was the yellow-eyed civilian in his fantasy eastern suit, Dr. Lost. Dr. Lost smiled as he gave a speech to the many R&D personnel there working on the project.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the next step in insuring the prosperity of Fire Country. A step that is more important than the sniper rifles and machine guns our ANBU have used to take down targets from far away. More important than the Scorpion Hover Tank that guards our convoys, or the trucks and cars to get our soldiers, samurai and ninjas to their destination faster. It is more important than the body armor that helped drop casualties in ANBU ranks by forty percent. It is even potentially more important than all the medical, computer and communication technology we have made.

"For we are working on a piece of technology so advance that will allow us to rule the skies, as a general from the old times once said, 'He who rules the sky controls the world,' So I present to you the next project, the Phantom Class Attack Fighter!" Dr. Lost yelled and he was met with polite applause while three teenagers and one girl were waiting for another teenager to finish their work.

"He certainly likes to hear himself talk, eh Naru-chan," spoke a fiery fourteen-year-old girl that had black hair and eyes. She smirked as she stretched her tall, yet petite body that was snuggling in her black shorts and black t-shirt with blue trims. The girl also had on her the words "_The Neo Uchiha,_" under the Uchiha symbol.

"Well Tukiko, you know Dr. Lost always like to hear himself. Plus he needs practice to sell these weapons to the more thick headed members of the council," spoke an average height girl named Naruto Ryū as she worked at fighter's cockpit. A girl that wore black and orange clothing similar to what she had worn for eight years. Except, her attire was now designed to accommodate her growth, spirit and her more womanly aspects, like her C-cup chest.

Handing Naruto her tools and giggling to her long time friend was Hinata. A girl that now had long hair that reached her back and with the biggest bust of the girls. Her outfit was a lavender cloak and a tight lavender hoodie that hugged her body. Hinata smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, while a small girl beside Hinata did not get the significance of the projects.

"Why is this… fighter so important?" the girl asked.

Naruto stopped working as Tenten, a girl with an athletic build of muscles in a pink battle dress, sighed as she mumbled, "You know Hanabi, as Hinata's sister, you should know Naruto goes into a rant when you talk down about a project she is working on."

Tenten closely evaluated Hinata's sister and wondered how the two could be related. Hanabi was smaller than Hinata was at ten and she had long black hair and white eyes instead of her sister's blue, raven hair with lavender eyes. She was also Hinata's opposite, as her personality was bold, cold, and followed authority unwaveringly, authority like her father. She also took to the Gentle Fist like a fish to water and was a very traditional Hyūga. If it was not for their bloodline, no one could tell they were related, especially since Hanabi was favored over Hinata in training and such.

However, being Hinata's sister would not prevent Naruto from making Hanabi the object of the mother of all rants. As Naruto got up to stare Hanabi down with her eyes, eyes that had five different color triangles with only red (fire) and yellow (lightening) faded. They were the only two elements she had left to master, and she was well on her way in mastering them thanks to a certain jutsu she picked up called 'Shadow Clone Jutsu.'

"This fighter," Naruto declared in a calm menacing voice, "this Phantom Class Attack Fighter is very important for it was the best fighter of the period. It can achieve 2383m/s in the air and 3403m/s in outer space. It has energy shields and is equipped with enough firepower to destroy a frigate. Not to mention it was designed with an EMP Camouflage Shield to block all matter of detection, including sound, infrared and all forms of radar, assuming it stays below 341m/s while its weapons and shields are offline. So yes, it is a very big deal."

Inside her mind, Colonel Nine of Nine had yelled, '_Damn right it is!_' Colonel Nine of Nine had loved that fighter class, having flown in it in her human form before she was sealed.

Hanabi gulped as Hinata decided to change the subject before Naruto tore Hanabi a new one, "So, we're going to get one, once you help the group figure out how to make them and mass produce them?"

Naruto turned to Hinata to give a smile that screamed yes, "Yep, we will be one of ten people who get their hands on them, and it will be the prototype. I can't wait to take this on a test spin. It's going to be fun."

"Well, what are you going to name it?" Tukiko asked.

"I was thinking _Enterprise_," Naruto answered and the girls cringed. Hinata snapped out it of first to speak up for the group.

"Naru-Chan, I think it would be better if you, you-"

"Name it after something other than several series that you are obsessed with," Tukiko finished Hinata's comment.

"I am not obsessed-" Naruto started but she was interrupted by Tenten.

"Yes you are Naru as you are obsessed with nearly every sci-fi, action, comedy and drama series slash movie. You spend half the time you don't sleep watching them."

"Well they do have good ideas, and it was said, 'What is fiction today can be reality tomorrow," Naruto quickly quoted.

"Naruto, can you just give it another name?" Hinata pleaded with Tukiko and Tenten.

"I hate you," Naruto grumbled before she thought it over as the girls glared at her. "Okay, I see your point, how about _Shadow Fox_?"

"That is most agreeable," Tukiko agreed with everyone, including an excited Colonel Nine of Nine in Naruto's head.

"So how long will it take be before it is done?" Tenten asked.

"A month or two," Naruto answered. "Enough time for us to receive our first C-rank mission."

"What? I thought you guys got your first mission after you become Genin?" Hanabi asked while Tukiko and Hinata wondered the same thing too.

"You guys don't know?" Tenten asked laughing hysterically. "Oh, you'll only be doing D-rank missions for the first one to three months before you guys can do C-rank missions. Unless, somehow your entire team becomes Chūnin, regardless of what Clan you are from. Oh, by the way, D-rank missions usually consist of chores that civilians are too lazy to do and have the money to pay someone else to do for them. You probably will have to capture an evil cat called Tora at least three times, so happy hunting." Tenten laughed as she left a shell shocked Hinata, Tukiko and Hanabi behind.

"Alright guys, let's go. After today, our moment in the seventh hell is about to be over and our Genin year is about to begin," Naruto commented.

"What are we doing today?" Tukiko asked.

"Well, yesterday it was genjutsu, trap making, stealth, and the obstacle course. So, today is a written test, weapons throwing with a sub in shooting, ninjutsu, and close quarter combat." Naruto explained before checking out with Dr. Lost.

"Well, I better get going too. Father-sama wants me to do some extra lessons before I start at the academy this summer," Hanabi stated as she moved away from the group.

Naruto came back after making a dozen shadow clones to train her in elements and various other things. Naruto loved the fact that when they dispelled, she had learned everything they read or mentally trained in. It helped her master the elements while spending time on various schoolwork, physical training and projects with the R&D.

"Come on, let's go," Naruto ordered as they left for the academy.

As they walked, the group could not help but admire how much Konoha has changed in the years. All the main roads were paved and filled with bikes or cars. Cars were mostly used by Fire Country's military forces but some civilians and politicians also had them. As they continued to walk, they noticed how the village had become quite industrialize as factories were everywhere. The new technology helped shape the Leaf into a more dominate force based on the clients that flocked to them along with the espionage and sabotage missions they conducted for Fire Country.

Such changes however, were met with opposition, like the protestors that claimed the new technology was destroying their society and the delicate balance that had existed between ninjas, samurais and soldiers. Within the village, the protestor's power base came mostly from rich civilians and the few visiting samurai that wanted the power structure to stay status quo. Very few ninjas supported the protestors, as ninjas had learned early on that if you do not adapt, you die.

The girls did not pay them much mind except when one protestor standing on a wooden chair yelled out, "May Kami (God) strike down all that go against the natural order."

As he yelled the chair broke and the man landed on his butt in complete humiliation. Naruto couldn't help by chuckled, "Well, looks like Kami has spoken."

The girls chuckled while Nine of Nine sighed in Naruto's head, '_Why do idiots forget the two most basic laws of nature. He who does not adapt dies and stupidity works its way to bring about extinction_.'

Naruto shrugged as the girls walked into the academy. The girls planned to show off so they can get on the best teams and hopefully, each other's team.

Scene II

It had been two hours since Naruto had arrived at the academy, and the group had been outside for over an hour. The test had been quick but tiring as the girls waited for the next test that would begin once all the students finished the first test. The students were joined outside by the scared-nose teacher Iruka and his new fluffy, black-haired assistant named Suzume. After Mizuki's death, Iruka had become harsher to overcome the fact that Mizuki had been a traitor. He had zero tolerance for bullies or weak ninjas that would not accept his help to become stronger.

Suzume called off in order that everyone was to throw weapons, only hesitating briefly to adjust her big glasses as she reached Hinata, Naruto and Tukiko's names. She had put them at the end of the list on purpose for their unique weapons were new to her and made her nervous. Hinata was first of the three, using a pistol and throwing knives. Next was Tukiko's turn with an assault rifle and throwing knives. Tukiko won by a few points over Hinata and lead with a perfect score.

Suzume called the next name with dread, "Naruto Ryū."

Naruto came up smiling for she could use just firearms for this test. Her throwing skills were terrible to the point that she often would get only a fifty percent score, but she made up with her lack of proficiency with knives by her skill in firearms. She drew her two pistols and began to put several normal rounds into the dummies, perfect kill shots. She reloaded with three distinctive bullets and again shot at the dummy targets at rapid pace. First off was a wind bullet that tore through a target like knife through butter, while the second were frozen solid by an ice bullet. The finale bullet was Naruto's water bullet that made the dummy implode with a torrent of water.

"I hope you liked my wind, ice, and water bullets," Naruto explained, while keeping some of her other bullets, like her lightening, bone shattering bullet, and paralyzing bullets to herself.

"Good job Naruto, you will get full points for your showmanship, but you will lose points for not using any throwing projectiles on your targets. You are at fourth place with a ninety percent," Iruka explained while Suzume wrote down the score. Naruto nodded in acceptance and she moved back to the group while the Hokage and several Jōnin, in the office of Hokage tower, whistled at the live feed of the Genin's test.

"I want some of those bullets!" Anko screamed while clutching her newest weapon, a shotgun.

"So pop, these special bullets are what you have the ANBU and Hunter-nin use?" a man that looked a lot like the Hokage asked, while stroking his black beard, that was also cut short like the Hokage's white beard.

"Yes Asuma, Naruto however is the only one to use the elemental bullets, and her friends are the only Genin equipped with firearms," The Hokage answered his son, Asuma, who look like a younger version of himself. "She was able to get her hands on them through her work. It's only fitting we allow her to use them since she helped in their development."

"When do you plan to distribute these firearms to the Genin? I can see a use for them, despite the fact that for several it would interfere with their techniques," A dark-skin man from the Pyro Clan asked while combing his fiery reddish-blue hair.

"Well Inferno, we have been passing out these guns within the last three years to our Jōnin and Chūnin," The Hokage answered Inferno. "So, hopefully in one to two years, our Genin teams will have them available as they become cheaper to manufacture. "

"That's good to know, but let us go back to the test. The jutsus portion is about to begin," Kurenai pointed out.

In the background, Anko screamed, "Bring on the explosions!"

In the test room was a student showing off the three academy basics of, the 'Substitution Jutsu,' 'Clone Jutsu' and 'Transformation Jutsu,' and an added jutsu from the library, or two clan jutsus that would insure a higher survivor rate. Very few kids failed as the academy staff took great pains to assure that the students studied a jutsu properly. Sasuke, Tukiko's cousin, with his black hair tied to look like the back end of a chicken, tried to show off with 'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu' and 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.'

A nice show, but Tukiko outshone Sasuke with her 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu' and Tukiko's new 'Fire Style: Fire Bomb Jutsu,' a jutsu that could be set on the ground to blow up ten seconds later. Hinata also showed her 'Water Style: Tsunami Jutsu,' and 'Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms,' she created chakra blades that would strike anyone close and defend herself as well. Finally, it was Naruto's turn, and she wanted to show off to prove why she was one of the top ninjas in class. After Naruto did Transformation Jutsu and Substitution Jutsu Naruto asked, "I can't do Clone Jutsu to my chakra level, so can I do a new clone Jutsu?"

"Um, sure Naru," Iruka answered being curious on what the 'new clone Jutsu,' was.

Naruto then called out, 'Wind Style: Wind Clone Jutsu,' to produce three clones made out of the wind. "The wind clone is one I made up. This jutsu is one of ten clone techniques that I have in my arsenal. It is perfect in combat because of its increased speed, its ability to cut targets at close range and when you 'kill' the clone, it explodes in a gale wind storm."

"Wow, good job Naruto. Now I need you to produce one non-original technique," Iruka commented.

"How about two," Naruto replied and powered up 'Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu' and 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu.'

"Good job, you pass and tied at first place with Tukiko Uchiha and Hinata Hyūga," Iruka congratulated Naruto as she walked to class.

"Wow, amazing… Wait. Did she say ten clone jutsus?" Inferno asked Sarutobi in his office.

"Yep, she learned wood clone from Yamato and the new fire clone from Tukiko. She also created one for ice, sand and lightening. All clones are put in the forbidden scroll for any Jōnin to see," Sarutobi informed the excited Jōnin.

The next set was close quarter combat where any type of combat was accepted. In other words, only martial arts and blades are allowed, no chakra enhancement. They divided them up based on gender. Within two hours, most of the class was done. Some of the fights were good, mainly from those with shinobi or clan background. Others were not so good, like the fan girls that continue to plague the academy. As the fights dwindle down, all that remained was the fight between the top two close quarter combat experts, Hinata Hyūga with her gentle blade technique, and Tukiko Uchiha with her knives.

The two girls faced each other as Tukiko pulled out two knives and Hinata channeled chakra into her hands. Suzume did one last inspection, before reminding Tukiko and Hinata not to target any vital organs unless they wanted to be disqualified. She started the match and the two girls rushed each other. Hinata was the first to lash out with a wild swipe and Tukiko responded with her knives and aimed at Hinata's arm. Hinata pulled back while Tukiko went to strike. Tukiko jumped back to avoid Hinata while striking at her legs. The battle turned into a dance as they weaved and whirled at each other, barley avoiding their opponent's attack while slowly wearing each other out. After ten minutes of constant fighting, the two were painting and they began sweating heavily after they were able to hit each other once before they stopped to face each other.

Hinata was able to hit Tukiko's right arm and Tukiko cut Hinata's right, rendering both useless due to rules of the match. The two circled each other, prepared to use other limbs in the attack; not giving up due to their pride and needs outweighed their senses. Hinata needed to be strong to change her clan while proving to herself that she was never a burden to her friends like Naruto. Tukiko had similar reasons, but her goal was to drive the Uchiha into a new direction, not one stuck in archaic traditions. Both had a personal stake as they fought for top kunoichi in the academy, they rested and calmly regained their breath.

Tukiko was the first to move as she rushed Hinata. Hinata moved to the side and gave a small arm slash at Tukiko. Tukiko fell to her knees and bent over backwards to avoid Hinata's strike while bringing her knife up. Hinata, in response pulled her arm back with a strong jerk while forgetting to shift her weight. This act had caused her to lose balance and she did a small ninety-degree spin into Tukiko's head. Somehow, beyond luck, the sound of their heads cracked as their craniums came together at high speeds. The two lost conscious in a few seconds and remained tangled with Tukiko on the bottom and Hinata on top, cheek to cheek.

Suzume was shocked at the outcome and did not call the match until there were a few catcalls by the boys, seeing the two hottest girls in such a compromising placement. After the match was called, she went to check on the girls with a bit of smelling sauce, as Naruto hovered over her friends. Hinata was the first to wake and the first thing she asked her friend was, "Did I win?"

Suzume shook her head while she helped Tukiko up, "No, it was a tie, though you get full marks for your match, so you two should be proud."

Tukiko heard her match was a tied and pouted, "Yeah, proud. But it would be nice to hear that the best girl won."

Hinata was about to make a quiet remark when Naruto stopped the two's verbal match. "Come on girls, let's gets up." Naruto rose up and then help up Hinata followed by Tukiko. "Beside, you can argue after my match, it is my turn to fight, right?" Naruto asked as Suzume nodded her head in acknowledgement.

The female teacher looked over her board to state, "That's correct, but I don't know what to do since you are the only female student left. I guess you will fight me and we will decide from there."

Naruto nodded and pulled out her two swords while Tukiko and Hinata walked out of the arena. She was preparing to fight when Iruka called them out, "Wait!"

"Iruka-san, what's the matter?" Suzume asked.

"I just got a request from a student to fight Naruto," Iruka explained. "I would normally ignore this, but some members of the council will throw a fit if I don't approve the request, and the Hokage agreed as long as Naruto will consent. I have the paper work right here."

Iruka held up a paper for a request of one Naruto Ryū to fight with one Sasuke Uchiha, a boy Naruto had developed a deep dislike for. Sasuke has been obsessed with power after his brother killed most of his clan to claim revenge what happen six years ago. His desire often got him into fights in class to be the alpha of class after he constantly belittled her friends and he had never given up on trying to woe Naruto, under the orders of his dead, traitor of a father. His constant wooing had superbly failed, as Naruto did not want to be treated as if her sole purpose was to give birth to a new strong clan while her partner went off to kill his brother. She desired an equal who could be a friend and a lover at the same time, and Sasuke did not fit the bill.

That's why Naruto walked into the arena with her swords drawn. She was going to give him the ultimate no, by carving it into his skin as one sword faced Sasuke and the other guarded her chest. Sasuke had not realized the danger he was in as his arrogance outweighed his common sense. He thought it would be an easy win since he was an Uchiha, that was trained by his clan and trainers he hired from the village using his family fortune. That was until the two faced off, as Sasuke's superior smirk wavered as he stared into Naruto's defiant, Elemental Star eyes.

However, it did not stop him from trying to taunt the girl. "So, you think you can win?" Sasuke leered at the girl.

"Maybe, we shall see," Naruto replied in a simple tone.

"A beauty such as you shouldn't fight," Sasuke declared in a smooth style that made several fan-girls cry out in outrage.

Naruto did not bat an eye at Sasuke's words. "Flattery will get you nowhere for I have no interest in you."

Naruto remark broke Sasuke's control as he began to growled, "Why are you denying what is fate? Why are you denying the needs for someone who is can be the best partner within the prestigious Uchiha Clan?"

Naruto looked confused before she asked, "I thought I was fighting you, not Tukiko? I mean she has activated her bloodline and almost mastered it while yours is still dormant."

Every word Naruto spoke only increased Sasuke's anger. Sasuke was outraged as he rushed Naruto and steam seemed to literally shoot out of his ears. Once Sasuke was close enough, Naruto attacked in a spin attack with her swords, transformed into training blades by the foam wrapped around them. As Naruto tried to strike the boy down, Sasuke avoided the strike within the last second as he regained enough of senses jump to away before being hit by Naruto's two swords. He barely avoided the foam soaked with special chakra paint that would only be noticeable if transferred by a hit of sufficient force. Enough paint transfer could be counted as a lethal strike or if many slight marks showed, they could score as if the cuts were sufficient to cause him bleed to death.

So Sasuke weaved in and out to avoid Naruto's furious attack, as trying to avoid a loss due to a lucky shot. Not that Naruto was trying to hit him; she was trying to keep him at bay. Naruto knew Sasuke had greater strength and speed than she did. She had really regretted not training physically hard as she does mentally or with her justus. However, she did have superior endurance and agility that she counted on to win this match. Naruto used her long blades' furious attack to keep Sasuke at bay while she slowly exhausted him, and it was working. In fact, Sasuke was making it easier for Naruto as he tested the waters and he used a kunais to deflect Naruto strikes before he jumped and jabbed again. The strikes were making him exert more energy and it was not getting him anywhere.

As the fight continued, it was obvious that Sasuke was getting sloppy as his anger increased. He was so enraged that he had not beaten Naruto or even found a weak spot while she remained calm and focused. In a fit of anger, he charged at Naruto and went to strike her with his knives. Sasuke's move got him around Naruto defenses, but left his sides open to attack. Naruto brought both her blades down from her sides and hit Sasuke's ribs. Sasuke screamed as he dropped to the ground, holding his ribs before Naruto punched him in the nose.

Sasuke was down for the count, and not a moment too soon. Naruto knew that if Sasuke had not lowered his defenses to the attack, as he could have deflected her strike and went in for the kill. Instead, Iruka declared the girl that was slowly breathing in to keep her breathing under control the winner and she had aced her final test. The group was dismissed, and everyone left behind the two Chūnin and Sasuke. Iruka and Suzume carried Sasuke to the school nurse before they reported to the Hokage the overall results and helped put together the team.

Back at the Hokage tower, they waited for the Chūnin to bring their report and explained their results. Once the two teachers were seated, one of the Jōnin commented, "The students seemed unusually skilled this year."

"They are, thanks to the new training program you initiated Hokage-sama," Iruka stated. "While I didn't expect it to affect the percentages overall that would graduate, I do expect it to increase graduation by ten percent next year."

"That's good, for the last batch had three teams killed and only one of the surviving teams showed any promise," Anko explained while her friend, Kurenai nodded with sorrow that twelve Genin were killed.

"Too true," The Hokage stated while looking at Asuma. "It's time we move on and start putting together the teams. Son, why don't you start off?"

"Alright," Asuma took a puffed of smoke before he continued, "I want the Ino-Cho-Shi team. I believe with the few things I picked-up watching them today, I can add some variety to their tactics, and fighting styles to go with their clan techniques."

"Sounds good, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara will make up Team 10," the Hokage nodded as he wrote down Asuma's team.

Inferno then stepped up, "I would like Revan Roth, Bastila Roth, and Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer for my team. They will be the easiest group for me to teach and my clan has a good relationship with our recent alliance formed with the Nature and Roth clans."

"Alright, your team will make up Team 6," Sarutobi stated as he wrote Inferno's Team down.

"Well I don't care who I get," Kakashi explained. "However, since I am forced to teach this year, despite my protest and the fact I can't teach Genin, I request that Naruto, Tukiko, or Hinata will not be put on my team." Kakashi's statement shocked everyone.

"Why? I mean, you taught them for eight years so why are you giving them up?" Kurenai asked before Kakashi gave her an answer.

"I wouldn't call leaving books and scrolls for them to look at on their own teaching. I also have to take Sasuke Uchiha for being the only one on the roster to which I could teach the Sharingan. If any of the girls were put on a team with Sasuke, the girls would probably end up killing Sasuke. Not to mention those three are a too well oiled machine to break up. I recommend that we should keep them together."

Many Jōnin began to argue, as there had never been an all three female Genin team. There had been all male teams before, but never an all female one. However, it seemed that the Hokage though it was not a bad idea, "Okay, I see your point and I believe it is for the best." Sarutobi pulled out a bunch of files before stating, "Alright, Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and a home-schooled student name Sai from Danzō. Be careful, the team will be the most delicate of teams. Don't be afraid to ask for help on this one." Kakashi nodded as he groaned.

"Alright, now we have two teams that are likely to pass. One team will have Naruto Ryū, Hinata Hyūga, and Tukiko Uchiha, while the other has Ami Rika, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. So who will lead these reaming teams?" Sarutobi had asked which immediately brought on an argument on who would have who.

None of them could decided on their own and eventually the argument got so loud that the Hokage had enough, "Enough! Since you cannot decide, I will make the teams! The teams' Jōnin will be…"

Scene III

It was early Saturday morning as the girls left for academy still sleepy because they had been up late partying with friends. Today was a big day as they headed to an empty academy so they could get their assigned a Jōnin sensei that would hopefully be the last for the rest of their ninja career. The three left behind their old training field filled with standard students taught by the stoic, scary brown-haired man, Yamato and surprisingly, three new faces showed up to train the kids. While curious as to why Kurenai, Anko or Kakashi were not there, they decided to ignore the missing teachers as they went into the auditorium, figuring they would be able to ask later. It was not long before the room filled with graduates as Iruka walked alone up to the front of them while he held a paper that had the list of teams.

"Alright brats, listen up as I call out your teams!" Iruka yelled as he began calling out the teams, the first five were made up of students the girls really didn't know.

Once Iruka reached Team 6, Naruto began to pay attention when she heard it had Revan, Bastila and Night Wolf followed by Team 7, which had Sasuke, Sakura and some new kid she never met but she really did not care who it was since she was relieved that she no longer had to deal with Sasuke. Next was Team 8, with Shino the loner, Ami the bully and Kiba the hotheaded dog boy. Iruka then explained Team 10 would be the new Ino-Cho-Shi team as team 9 and 11 were still in circulation. He then announced Team 12 before telling the class the team she was interested in hearing, her own team.

"…and finally, Team 13 will be Naruto Ryū, Hinata Hyūga and Tukiko Uchiha," Iruka stated and the three girls smiled brightly at their teacher before he continued. "Your senseis are-"

Iruka never finished as the side window was shattered by someone that appeared in front him as a banner folded behind the woman with the words, "_All Bow to the Sexy and Single Kunoichi, the Beautiful Anko Mitarashi_." The girls could not believe it, Anko was their sensei.

However, they were also not prepared for what came next. "Anko, you are early," Kurenai stated as she appeared like a mirage. "Iruka was about to announce that we were the girls' senseis when you interrupted him."

Anko blinked in shock before turning to the side of her banner to see an angry Iruka. Anko put up a sorry damsel look as she said to the Chūnin, "Sorry Iruka-kun."

Whatever rant he had prepared died as Anko gave him her distressed damsel look. "It's o-ok-okay, Anko… it is okay."

Anko smiled as she gave him a small peck before she turned to the class with a sadistic grin appearing on her face. Many people thought the words 'seductress' and 'scary woman.' However, Sasuke ignored this and the fact that an all girl team has just received two senseis and felt it was unfair. However, he kept quiet, knowing that there would be no point to argue with the Chūnins in the academy. They were small fry to the Uchiha and he planned to take it up with the council. It was too bad he did not realize the ones that usually listen to him did not have the power within the shinobi forces.

Anko was sending dangerous vibes as she yelled, "Okay brats meet me at Training Field 44 for the finale test to become Genin! I expect you to pass!"

Anko then disappeared in swirl of leaves while Kurenai, with an annoyed expression on her face, just disappeared as if she was an illusion. The three girls took their cue from the senseis and left in a swirl of water for Hinata, fire for Tukiko, and a gust of wind for Naruto. Leaving an angry Iruka who had to deal with kids complaining about a 'finale test.'

They continued to protest when Iruka yelled, "Shut up!" using an illusion that enlarged his head five times to get his point across and scare them.

Once their protests died down, Iruka gave one final speech, "Alright brats, first I need to tell you. Your life is now set to one of a long and treacherous road, but I want you to take that the road for it leads to success; and even though you currently may be at the bottom of the food chain, if you work hard, you will succeed." The class was silent by Iruka's speech as a new grin appeared, "The second thing I need to tell you is that for your senseis will meet after lunch. So wait while I am going to celebrate the fact I don't have to deal with you anymore for I am free of the most troublesome class in anyone's career. Thank you very much."

All the students could do was gasp as Iruka threw up his papers and left the lecture hall while yelling, "Finally! Freedom!"

Later, Iruka could be seen crying about having to teach another troublesome class, but that is a story for another time.

Scene IV

In a fenced area that had '_Keep Out'_ signs all around, was an area of dense foliage in the Konoha. A place where trees grew to be stories high and where could be found all forms of animals that grew to be just as big, if not bigger then people. It was the dreaded Forest of Death, Anko's favorite training field. Her favorite was mainly the fact her training involved killing off the larger, and extremely dangerous predators found within this place. It was also a proving ground for Naruto and her friends.

"Alright brats, listen up!" Anko yelled. "I know you three brats work well together, so we won't test you on team work." The girls were excited, thinking they were going to skip the test but their hopes were dashed, "However, I am still required to give you a test so I decided to assess your combat readiness. You three will have to survive a hostile environment for thirty minutes against not only the predators that live in the forest but also me, as I will attack you three with everything I can muster. Kurenai will also be participating by observing your fighting prowess and will add her own genjutsu against you… to make the fight interesting."

The girls were scared as Kurenai had a look that promised mental pain while Anko had a sinister smile. The girls only had a moment's notice before Anko charged, armed with kunais. Naruto and Hinata jumped out of the way while Tukiko met Anko's kunais with her knives. As they fought, Hinata joined in the fray, using her fluid motion as she tried to get into Anko's defenses. Anko jumped away and used 'Snake Hands Jutsu' to send multiple vipers at Hinata. Naruto appeared out of nowhere and pushed Hinata out of the way to be hit by the snakes.

Hinata screamed, "Naruto!" before the clone revealed itself as a wind clone as it exploded into gale force winds that shredded the snakes into pieces.

Anko was heartbroken, but she was not given a chance to morn her fake pretties as Tukiko and Naruto teamed up with 'Wind Style: Great Break Through' (Naruto) and 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' (Tukiko). The combined elements made a fireball several times larger than the girls as they hurtled it toward Anko. However, the fireball did nothing but pass through Anko. Hinata realized it was an illusion created the Genjutsu Mistress. She activated her bloodline to see through the illusion to find that Anko was behind them.

Hinata turned to strike at Anko with 'Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu' to make Anko back off to give her space. Anko moved away, as another illusion hit the girls. 'Genjutsu Style: Binding Trees Jutsu.' The jutsu felt so real to all three girls as they became bound by tree roots around. They were not able to move mentally due to being perceived trapped until Naruto sent out a wave of chakra to disrupt the illusion. She summoned a powerful wave of chakra that shot way from them to dispel all genjutsus around Naruto. That included a hidden illusion that Anko hid behind. When the illusion dispelled, it revealed that Anko had summoned a giant snake that Kurenai had hidden under layers of illusions that not even the Byakugan and Sharingan could see through.

The girls wished the illusion did not reveal it was a giant grey snake Anko had summon, as she laughed sadistically beside it. The girls' eyes then widened as Anko ordered the snake to attack them. The three girls jumped away and Hinata immediately sent 'Water Style: Tsunami Jutsu' at the snake to distract it. Tukiko added to the distraction with her assault rifle to pelt the snake with enough bullets to start a scrap yard, while Naruto got into position. Naruto ran behind the snake as she pulled out her two pistols, one equipped with her wind bullets and the other with lightening bullets. With her pistols raised, she fired the gun with wind bullets that pierced the snake's thick skin before she followed up with lightening bullets that would enter through the bullet holes to paralyze the snake's muscles. The bullets paralyze the entire snake after ten rounds from each of her guns.

Anko dispersed the snake and prepared for a full scale fight. Naruto realized Anko was about to go all out so she used 'Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu' to create several copies to hold Anko off as Naruto's team prepared their escape. The clones did not last long as Anko charge through them, tarring them apart. Eventually, Anko arrived in front of the girls as they were about to make their escape and struck them all in a fluid of rapid motion before the girls fired off one final jutsu. They fell on the ground twitching by Anko's snake style rapid attack.

Anko let out a victory smile when the girls melted into the ground, revealing her prize to be just mud clones. Anko turned to Kurenai to ask, "How?"

"Tukiko performed 'Genjutsu Style: Victor Jutsu,' to make you believe you had reached the girls and won instead of retreating while Naruto's three mud clones took your beat down," Kurenai explained. "The three girls then ran into the forest to escape while you performed a victory stance. You now have twenty-five minutes to find them in your play ground."

Anko smiled as she pulled out her kunai and licked the blade. "Well then, I don't want to keep them waiting."

Scene V

In the clearing, as the three girls gasped for breath, Hinata laid down on the grass to rest before she asked, "How… how much time do we have?"

"We have eighteen-minutes to go," Naruto answered calmly while wiping some sweat off her face.

"Eighteen freaken minutes in the Forest of Death? We're doomed!" Tukiko said in hysteria.

"At least we have a place to hide from Anko for now," Naruto pointed out.

"Thank goodness that Naruto's pistols and your assault rifle had silencers functions or Anko would have heard us when we had to fight off the squad of tigers," Hinata added with a hint of optimism as she looked as a three tigers that were the size of a horse down for the count.

"Yeah, but the rate of fire was cut in half, and I think my rifle is jammed beyond my capabilities to repair it," Tukiko muttered as she showed them her rifle.

Naruto took the rifle and examined it, "It would take me a full day at the lab to fix it. You better stick to your other weapons. In the meantime, we need to get moving, we have the most dangerous predator on our trail, and I do not want to face a real life medusa."

Tukiko groaned as Hinata got up, "I'll scout out the area first." Hinata then activated her bloodline before she exclaimed, "Heads up! Anko is heading our way!"

"Where," Naruto asked while pulling out a square tube from inside a scroll.

She pressed a button and the tube unfolded to reveal a sniper rifle with two barrels, one to fire out bullets, and the other was a camera scope designed to zero in on the target. Naruto loaded a single soft metal bullet with a chakra seal on it. The bullet that would not kill anyone at point blank range, but it was strong enough to survived being fired off at high speeds. Naruto quickly loaded the bullet into her sniper rifle and pointed her gun at the direction Hinata had pointed out. Looking through the foliage, she saw Anko briefly before firing. Anko fell to the ground as the bullet hit her and release enough foreign chakra to paralyze Anko for a minute or two.

Naruto put the rifle up before she barked out orders, "Let's go. Anko will work the chakra out of her system soon."

The girls nodded as they moved and disappeared into the forest, while Anko promised pain as Kurenai laughed over her downed friend.

Scene VI

Time was almost up, as they only had ten minutes left. However, Anko would not let them win as she cornered the Genin after a few minutes of playing snake and mice. Once cornered, Tukiko tried to turn hunter to pray when she used 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu' to shoot out multiple fireballs at Anko. Anko countered with 'Earth Style: Rock Wall Jutsu.' The fireballs hit the rock wall and both dispersed into a cloud of dust. Anko jumped out to confront the girls and she was armed with her favorite weapon, her shotgun.

Anko fired pellets of paralyzing gas at Tukiko as they exploded onto her chest as she gasped for air. She also breathed in gas that overcame Tukiko and she fell down like a house of cards. Naruto got ready for battle while she ordered Hinata to revive Tukiko due to her experience in treating wounds as part of her training. Hinata quickly got to Tukiko's side as Naruto put on a small gas mask before she summoned ten wood clones to engaged Anko.

Naruto used wood clones against Anko because wood had greater durability than the mud clones she used before while the small squad equipped with swords moved in to battle Anko. They engaged in a fierce melee combat, but Anko was not stronger but brutal. She used her own shotgun as a close quarter weapon as she bashed Naruto's clones. Though it was not only used as a club as a few of Naruto's clones dispersed as Anko fired her gun as it contacted flesh. Eventually, she got lucky and hit the real Naruto herself. The wood clones fell apart as Naruto flew towards Hinata.

Hinata barely ducked in time as Naruto flew past her and fell to the ground in a heap unable to move. Hinata was now alone against Anko. Anko only smiled at the scared girl as she used 'Snake Hands Jutsu' on the girl. Hinata dashed forward to get far ahead of Tukiko, before using 'Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.' Chakra was converted into laser palms that sliced or batted away Anko's snakes. Anko was prepared for such a tactic as she used 'Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu' to send Hinata up into the air. Hinata's technique dispersed and she fell like a rock back to earth. She fell down, right next to Naruto on her back.

Hinata looked up in pain as Anko smiled, "You lose brats."

Scene VII

The battered girls were now in front of Anko and Kurenai, with thoughts of failure. They did not last thirty minutes as they were supposed to. They hoped it did not mean they were going to be sent back to the academy. So they were caught by surprise when Kurenai announced, "We are definitely proud of you girls and pleased to say you three passed with flying colors."

"But we didn't last thirty minutes," Naruto stated in shock.

"And you weren't meant to," Anko stated a cocky smirk. "I am too skilled to lose."

"I actually expected you to last ten minutes," Kurenai explained before dishing out a playful jab at Anko. "I guess Anko's skills are beginning to rust."

Anko stuck her tongue out in response before turning her attention back at the girls, "Though you did well, we did see some glaring weakness. However, it is nothing that a few weeks of training won't fix. And if my skills are as rusty as you think Kurenai, I am sure my sparring with the brats will help improve my skills," Anko smiled while she sent chills through the girls' spines at the thought of weeks of daily fights with Anko.

"Report tomorrow at 0800 for training and missions, alright dismissed," Kurenai ordered before she disappeared with Anko, leaving the girls alone.

"I am not looking forward to tomorrow," Tukiko stated with a straight face.

"At least you don't live with them," Naruto pointed out.

Hinata gave a reassuring pat before the girls dispersed. Going separate ways home, with a small smile on their faces as they felt they were one-step closer to their careers and one-step closer to what Colonel Nine of Nine had hoped would be Naruto's future.

Scene VIII

In the Hokage office, the old man Sarutobi was going over the files to determine a timetable for each passing team, starting with the worst. Team 7 passed more out of pity and pressure from the council, so they would not get a C-rank mission for three months at least. Next was Team 8 and 10, both teams were flawed but nothing that could not be overcome, so they were put on two months of D-rank. However, it was Team 6 and 13 that would be the stars, especially Team 13. The skill he saw and the reports showed the two teams would be nothing short of legends. He put them down with the minimal time of D-rank missions, a month. After all, he wanted to see what his truly star teams could do once they were a regular part of his forces. Sarutobi had a good feeling and planned to tell Kushina how proud he was of her daughter in his next exchange of letters. The future begins now.

**Done, hope you enjoy this chapter and I greatly appreciate if you review it. Don't be shy.**

**Author Notes**

**1) Now, eight years should be enough time for the technology to be distributed, not to mention some of this technology already had been seen and just needed a few tune ups to be more futuristic, like radios and cars (from anime and movies). Which reminds me, why do they use messenger hawks when they have radios?**

**2) Most of the chapter was copied and paste from my old one with few tweaks added as I pointed out I am trying to rewrite what I think will improve the story.**

**3) I was unsure about the blades, but then I realized that those seeking to master a blade, often spar with live blades. So I decided to keep it, as they wouldn't be allowed to use it they couldn't control themselves.**

**4) I am not sure if the outcome is possible for Hinata's and Tukiko's fight, but I couldn't figured a better way for both to lose, so I kept it to see if Myth Busters can prove it's possible or not. **

**5) Naruto may seem she is showing off, because she is, she needs to say, "I am good enough to be a ninja instead of staying home, protected."**

**6) Say what you will about Sasuke, he is a stupid, evil, emo bastard, but he is also skilled. By the way, I say stupid due to his actions of leaving the village to Orochimaru (who shares little in power) and leading up to his following T****obi without question. You can see where I am going.**

**7) Sasuke's skill is why he is faster than Naruto in short bursts. Naruto wind manipulation would help her win a race going beyond 100-200m as wind builds up, but at short distances, Sasuke is faster.**

**8) I skipped the other's fights for they were not important to this chapter, and instead focused on Team 13. The other teams and minor characters will play roles later, especially in the Chūnin exam and some side missions.**

**9) To those that read the last story, you noticed I am adding more jutsus to the mix. In this time around, I am trying making it include more jutsus. I also plan to lean a bit heavy on weapons, but they will not be the primary weapon of a ninjas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alliance with Seers

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 6: Alliance with Seers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. My Naruto is a smart girl and not some stupid brat. **

**Beta: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/15/2014**

Scene I

It has been boring for Team 13, as they finished their month of D-rank missions. They were itching for excitement but they held their mouths and waited patiently for their first actual mission. It all paid off as they were in front of the Hokage to receive their first C-rank mission. Well, that was the plan until the Hokage informed them that they were needed for another mission that was of a higher rank mission.

"You're sending us on a B-rank mission?" Tukiko asked the Hokage in shock.

"Yes, you were requested by the Nature, Roth and Inferno Clans to help Team 6 for a delicate mission," Sarutobi explained. "It's really a C-rank mission skill wise, but it was bumped up a rank do to the fact it is a diplomat mission."

"What is this mission exactly?" Anko asked in annoyance of taking a mission that was higher than it should be, especially since it deals with diplomacy.

"To have the Seer Clan join Leaf forces," a fiery voice replied from behind them.

Team 13 turned to see Team 6 walked in. The Jōnin was an intemperate dark-skinned man, who was jolly, yet quick to anger as he gently rubbed his blue tipped, red hair. An interesting man but the Genin of Team 13 was not interested in the Jōnin. They were interested in Genin from Team 6, their friends during the academy.

"Night Wolf, Revan, Bastila, it's good to see you again," Naruto waved over her friends since the academy day.

Night Wolf, the only Genin male of Team 6 returned the smile. "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you again."

Night Wolf had not change drastically since they were kids. He was tall, muscular young adult with a dark tan formed due to his constant training outdoors. His brown robes were tight because loose-fitting garments were a problem in combat. He had long, thin white hair that gave him a wild horse look instead of a feminine look match by his white silted black eyes that had a fire of strength. A fire that has grown since his sister was kidnapped by the Uchiha, and the clans 'unofficial' execution known as the Uchiha massacre.

To his left was Bastila Roth, who was quickly catching up with Tukiko and Hinata. Bastila was a very athletic girl that wore padded armor that resembled white robes. However, her disposition demonstrated in her brown hair that tied in a messy court style. Bastila was a stickler for rules most of the time, but she was also fun loving and free spirited. She was not afraid to break the rules when she felt it was the right thing to do. The same cannot be said for her sister Revan, who occasionally joined in the conversation to give an opinion or two.

Compared to her two teammates, Revan actually looked frail. She wore a thin black robe and was very feminine, with a young, petite, slim body. She also had long purple hair that was brush heavily. However, if you looked into her green eyes, you could see they were powerful, cold calculating eyes, unlike Bastila's warm purple eyes or Night Wolf's fiery eyes. They were the eyes of a brilliant strategist that cared for the people who she commanded, but she was willing to sacrifice them if the situation warranted for the greater good of the many. She oozed of power unlike the other two.

"Good to see you catching up with your friends. But we really need to get back to the mission I am about to send you all on," the Hokage smiled as he lit his pipe. "Team 6, would you brief Team 13 for me?"

Team 6 bowed before the Genin began to explain the situation, "Before we joined Konoha, there was a three-way alliance between the Nature clan, Roth clan and a clan known as the Seer Clan," Night Wolf explained.

"I've never heard of the Seer Clan?" Tukiko asked.

"They are an ancient clan and one of the most powerful in the world," Revan explained in a cold voice. "They have a bloodline that allowed them to analyze their surroundings to actuary predict the outcome of a situation, or battle. They can even change the outcome of such a situation. The most powerful were able to see how a war ends before it even begins with pinpoint accuracy."

"They might as well have been oracles," Bastila joked. "They are certainly more accurate then the gypsy ladies you have to pay coins to read your fortune."

"Anyway, when our clans decided to settle in Konoha, they opted out of being a member of any village," Night Wolf continued to explain. "They explained that they did not want to get involved with the future Shinobi Wars. We respected their wishes but still kept ties with the clan. They even allowed us to hire one of their clansmen during times of war while keeping the rest out of the fight."

"What changed to make them join the leaf?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Seer Clans will soon need to pick a side as they predicted that Rock Forces are going to put pressure on them to join them, on urges from of a rival of my clan. A clan known as the Kokuei clan," Bastila explained.

"The Kokuei Clan?" Tukiko asked.

"The Kokuei clan is the darker cousin of the Roth clan. While we used pure chakra collected from around us, they used corrupted chakra that allows them to poison their victims' chakra network, if not kill them," Revan explained. "They've also been a pain to the Roth Clan since our clan separated from the samurai clans in Iron Country."

"Why are we involved?" Hinata asked, remembering her lessons as a clan heiress. "This should be handled by Fire Country's diplomat corps and ninja protection of Jōnin level."

"Normally yes, but this is an exception for several reasons," Jōnin Inferno spoke for the first time. "First, this is just between our village and the Seer Clan, not Fire Country as a whole. Second, despite appearances, this should be a relatively easy mission."

"And finally, the clan judges strength not by how powerful a group is now, but how powerful they will become in the future," Bastila added for her teacher.

"That means showing off not only what the best, green Genin can do, but academy students as well," Revan explained with a bit of cold logic.

The room was quiet when Naruto asked, "Which students?"

The Hokage answered Naruto by pulling out a phone to his secretary and ordering him to, "Send them in."

The door opened to reveal three students, escorted by the scar nose Chūnin Iruka, their former teacher. All three were kids they recognized. One was the black-haired, steely-eyed girl that was Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. The second was a green-haired girl that had idolized the girls when they saved her during the Uchiha massacre. A girl that became a mini-Naruto from the green version coat she wore, and even took to heart a private pastime that Naruto indulge in from time to time, playing pranks on people. However, unlike Fox Spirit, Naruto never gotten caught with the few pranks she played. Though that was due to the final child was a small boy named Konohamaru insisted they perform more pranks. The boy in baggy clothing and goggles strapped to his head sure made an impression, along with his spiky black hair that resembled his grandfather, the Hokage.

Since he was related to the Hokage, very few people could see him as him, and he was pressured by private teachers to believe he was better than all the other children were. He was well on the way to becoming a brat until he met Naruto and her friends. They knocked some sense into the kid and treated him as just another person instead of royalty. This led to admiration on his part and a joke he would marry Naruto when he was older while calming he would be 'Hokage.' Tukiko never let it go while Hinata giggled at first before she developed a disturbed look.

However, that was the past as Fox Spirit and Konohamaru made Naruto twitch as the two yelled out, "Big Fox-sis!"

They ran over to Naruto before jumped on her to give a huge hug. Naruto almost fell while Hanabi went over to bow at her sister with respect. It was a touching sight to everyone, but the Hokage had to stop. He had waved them off to start their mission, "Now off you go and remember to travel heavily armed, just in case the clan wants you to be tested."

When the students heard they needed to be 'heavily armed, the three, even Hanabi got stars in their eyes. Fox Spirit eyes shine like two giant globes as she asked, "Does that mean we are going to be armed for this mission?"

The Hokage face paled, especially as Naruto eyes sparkled with mischief as she declared, "Sure, I mean we can't let you be unarmed on such an important mission. I will provide you with some weapons when you leave."

The three children screamed in excitement as they ran out while Sarutobi noticeably paled. As the group left to get ready, Hinata went to ask Naruto, "Are you really going to arm those three?"

"Don't worry, any guns I will hand out will the old police sonic weapons," Naruto reassured Hinata. "All those weapons can do is knock your opponents off their feet. I just planned on the kids have the feel of a pistol or rifle, but not enough firepower to cause any damage to each other."

"Also, to get personal revenge on Hokage for not warning us about the munchkins," Tukiko pointed out and Naruto replied with a smiled before they went to prepare for the convoy.

Scene II

On top of a ridge, three figures in dark robes were discussing their attack on the Seer clan while staying ahead of the Leaf-nins that are coming. Summing up the discussion was a pale-skinned man with wild, dangerous yellow eyes as he spoke up, "So it is agreed, we will wait for are forces to arrive the night that the Leaf-Nins arrive so we can defeat them, and submit the Seer Clan to the Kokuei Clan in one fell swoop. We may even get lucky and earn the favor of the Tsuchikage by bringing them a few new bloodlines and these new toys that the tree huggers have been using lately."

"Sir, I think this is a waste of the resources and man power. We do not know the exact numbers and skill levels of the Seer Clan and Leaf forces. Maybe we should pull back and leave the Seer Clan alone," a dark masculine man suggested.

"Shut up, Zokusai, we follow Lord Vatican's orders until the day he dies," a pale-skinned girl grumbled out her displeasure while her yellow-eyed gave a murderous intent toward anyone that questioned the plan.

"Sunao is right, Zokusai; you must follow my orders until the day I die. Now prepare for a battle that will set us free and defeat these tree huggers."

Scene III

It took the better half of a day for the heavy truck with the envoy to arrive at what resembled a gypsy camp filled with trained warriors and killers, instead of nomadic wonders. They were performing their day-to-day operation when the truck arrived and the group dismounted from the vehicle to meet with the clan's leader. They did not have to wait as a blind, elderly woman as were a milky grey-white 'looked' at them as she approached the group. She walked alone as the blind woman had by her side were two young, black-haired kids, a girl and a boy.

As the woman approached, she seemed to be able to see them as she bowed before then in greeting, "Hello Leaf-nins, and welcome to the Seer Camp. I am Mouai, clan head of the Seer Clan, and these are my grandchildren, Aikou and Inin (Love and Trust)."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurenai stated as the three Jōnin bowed.

When they raised their heads, Anko impetuously asked, "Are you blind because you sure don't act like it?"

"Anko!" Kurenai snapped, but the elderly woman just laughed.

"It's okay, I don't mind answering the young woman's question," Mouai explained. "Yes I am blind, but due to my bloodline, my senses have become ultra-sensitive. I can 'see' the world around me by the vibrations that every object makes in the air and on the ground. I can hear things beyond the range of normal people. I can 'see' colors that even you can't by feeling the slight differences in heat that reflected light off of your bodies, especially when I am so close to you all."

The group whistled as they heard the old woman's description of her bloodline. Though, Hinata was interested in the children, "Hello little ones."

"Hello, lady who will change her clan and join with the one that will change the world forever," the twins said in unison.

Hinata looked at the children questionably while Mouai explained that the children. "Aikou and Inin are twins and are the most powerful members of this clan. They get flashes of future events and can read situations the moment they enter a room. The only downside is that an event far in the future is as vivid to them as something that is happening now to a bystander. Only in the right moment they can give an outcome down to the smallest detail." Mouai looked at the children before adding, "These children also have a mental connection as though their two bodies share one mind."

"Wow that must stink," Tukiko commented.

"You have no idea," the twins spoke at once.

Kurenai looked at the twins before she gave some suggested orders, "Academy students, Genin, why don't you take Aikou and Inin with you while we Jōnin have a discussion with the clan leader."

"Actually, I think you may want to include your Genin in this as well," Mouai stated in a mystic way. "We have much to discuss."

Kurenai was suspicious of the request, but agreed as she told the academy students to go on. The students wanted to protest, but Naruto stopped the kids, "Don't worry, we will come see you later and play ninja. How does that sound?"

The children nodded before they ran to the camp. Once they were out of sight, Mouai turned to Naruto to state,  
>"You are great with kids. I bet you will be a great mother."<p>

Naruto smiled at the complement, but also felt sad as looked at her lavender teammate. Hinata also return the look with a smile and eyes filled with dread and hope. The two felt something for each other, but they did not know fully what it was beside the fact they wanted to be **f**orever there for the other. They quickly pushed that aside as things became serious as Mouai brought up bad news, "Now that it was settled, I thought I should warn you that our clan is in danger."

The group looked at Mouai in shock when Inferno asked, "What do you mean in danger?"

Mouai sighed as she explained the situation, "Two months ago, Aikou and Inin predicted that our clan would be attacked by a dark rival we later would identify as the Kokuei clan." Night Wolf grimaced at the news as the Roth sisters narrowed their eyes at the thought of their archrivals.

Revan's eyes also darkened when she came to the realization, "That is why you applied for membership, to avoid being attack."

The elderly woman nodded yes, "We knew our time of neutrality was over and it was finally time to pick a side. We thought we had enough time to avoid a fight, but the twins saw the attack will happen tonight and our scouts confirm it."

"And now you want us to help bail your asses out of the fire?" Anko asked with snide remark.

"Correct," Mouai had answered Anko.

"Why should we help?" Kurenai asked the elder, unsure if this was their fight. "We have academy students with us and most of our forces are green Genin with this being their first mission. And even if we help you and succeed, the threat would be over and we have no guarantee that you will honor our deal and our sacrifices would be worthless."

"We give you our word that if you help us protect our clan, we will willingly to join the Leaf forces," Mouai stated while holding out papers. "I even have these acceptance papers and treaties that say we will join Leaf Forces for their aid, already signed." The elderly woman smiled before she continued, "So if you want this clan to join your village, you have no choice but to help us."

"She's right," Inferno told Kurenai. "For the sake of the mission, we must help the Seer Clan."

Kurenai bitterly acknowledge Inferno and Mouai's words before asking, "Can we see your battle plans?"

Mouai nodded before pulling out a paper diagramming the clan's battle plans. The three Jōnin carefully studied the plan, adding a few suggestions before handing it to Naruto and Revan, two of the best battle strategist in the group and even better when put together. Naruto was an effects master, able to use an allies' strength and an enemies' weakness to cause maximum damage to her enemies and benefit her allies. Revan was a strategist by cause, immediately determining appropriate counters of not only enemy plans, but also allies' possible mistakes/attacks as well. The combination created a new meaning to cause and effect.

"I think it would be best if I stay in the camp to snipe out the enemies and cause confusion among their ranks," Naruto suggested. "Also, if we have gun fire in multiple directions, it will make it hard to pinpoint the location of the sniper and continue the confusion while our forces move in and attack."

"We can add to the confusion from ninjas, using multiple jutsus to keep them off-balance as to who they should be fighting," Revan added. "However, once they realize what is happening, the strategy will be ineffective unless we attack the leader and kill or distract them. After the leader falls down, it will be easier to pick them off one by one within all the chaos."

The two considered each 'what if' until each contingency and counter had been made. Everything would be ready by tonight.

Scene IV

Under the illuminated blue moon, three dozen men were making their way to the Seer camp through the forest. Each wore dark clothes and they were armed with dark swords colored by the dark chakra they produced. All of them wore a black mask with a rock symbol on top. The group slowly moved into position, never knowing they were walking into a trap. At the very top of a tower, looking over the forest was Naruto. She pulled out her sniper rifle out and activated the night vision scanner. As the ninjas moved closer, Naruto watched her prey through her scope.

As Naruto adjusted her rifle, she could hear Nine of Nine's advice, Naruto, '_Aim small, miss small, and always target the officers._'

Naruto nodded as she aimed for one of the Jōnin at the rear. She zoomed in her scope and aimed for the space between the warrior's eyes. Naruto pulled the trigger and a loud bang was heard. The sound echoed throughout the clearing as Naruto activated some microphones that she had jerry-rigged. It multiplied the bang sound from her gun that echoed throughout the forest.

In the forest, a Chūnin heard the bang and went to ask his commander, "Sir, what was that sound."

He turned to see the Jōnin at the rear of the line freeze in place before falling to the ground. Blood began pouring out of a large hole in his head. The Chūnin was about to yell for help when he heard a second shot. He turned to see the bullet escape from the back of a Jōnin's head that was in front of him. He could not even warn his fellow clan members before death took him within the silence.

The Kokuei clan soon descended into chaos as Vatican and Sunao lost control of their men. The total disorder was apparent as jutsus of blue fire came roaring down on their heads. A few were caught on fire and began running around, screaming before they fell on the ground, dying in agony. Several other different types of jutsus began to descend on them and the Kokuei returned fire in all directions, hitting some of their enemies with a lucky shot or two. That was when the Seer clan shinobi began to move in on the enemy, using their bloodlines to their fullest effect.

The Seer bloodline allowed them to predict enemy movements, strike in places where the enemy moved just as they arrived, and avoid deadly attacks before they happened. However, their abilities did not always help them. Some attacks were unavoidable. Other times, their opponents were too skilled, or they had predicted movements too far ahead in the kayos of combat. It was equal parts hell as the fighting increased among the two. The wounded and dead risen to equal levels when the Leaf-nins moved in to provide aid.

At the top of the tower, Naruto had just killed another member of the Kokuei clan when she saw some movement in the dark. She looked down to see a ninja behind the lines. He was sneaking in at speeds she could barely keep up with her rifle's scope before he hid among the tents. She knew that this man would cause trouble, so she reported it in before she give chase.

'_You think that is a good idea Naruto_?' the Nine of Nine asked in her thoughts.

'_No, but we can't let him go as he pleases, especially since he can cause a lot of damage_,' Naruto then looked to a tent where she believed the man was heading. '_I will not allow him to harm the munchkins._' The argument was over as Naruto went to the tent, with her swords out.

Scene V

In the woods, the Jōnin got Naruto's message, but could not do anything as the fighting had become fierce as Lord Vatican and a woman named Sunao were tearing through the lines. "Alright we need to get those two to end this battle, so let's get them and then help Naruto!" Anko ordered as the three Jōnin charged.

Kurenai looked behind her to see two of her students among four Seer Clan shinobi. She was proud, watching Tukiko use genjutsu to trap her opponents and take them out, only flinching briefly after each kill. Hinata on the other hand, stayed behind, patching up wounded while she kept-up her guard. One that an enemy shinobi found out the hard way, as his chakra points were closed and his muscle tandems were torn. He was effectively disabled for days if not weeks without medical aid under Hinata's compassion. Hinata does not like to kill if it was possible, but that does not mean she will not hurt them.

Kurenai felt warmth about her two students before turning to see Lord Vatican and Sunao heading towards Inferno's students. The three Genin seemed to be cornered by four enemy-nins when Revan sprung her trap. Night Wolf was the first to strike as he used 'Spirit Summon Jutsu' to summon his spirit animal, a white wolf made of wind with eyes that gleamed black. It was formed under a gust of wind that circled like tornado. The same gust of wind that encased Night Wolf. From head to toe, he was protected by a cyclone of wind that kept him safe as his wolf dashed at one of the ninjas.

The wolf attack was at a startling pace, shredding its opponent to pieces as it ran through the enemy like a train through a paper wall and that was only the beginning. As following the attack, Night Wolf used his wind manipulation to gain speed as he moved to attack the enemy. He avoided his target's sword strikes, getting through the man's defenses for an open palm strike at the chest. The concentration of blunt force and wind sent the man flying before he collapsed to the ground in pain while the other two were taken down by Revan and Bastila.

Bastila used a double yellow-bladed energy sword to cut the man's arms off, after getting under the man's guard while her sister used sudlety. Revan waited until the man attacked with a corrupted blast, where she used her green blade to deflect the blast back to the surprised man. She then presented an open palm to send a blast of pure chakra that followed up the corrupt chakra. Both hit the man as the ninja rolled on the ground in pain. He was the last of four enemy ninjas were taken out, three incapacitated and one killed. However, victory was short lived when two figures arrived on the scene to show their discontent at the situation.

One of the defeated Kokuei raised up his only arm not mangled to state with authority, "Lord Vatican."

Lord Vatican was not amused as he stated, "How could you lose to a these tree huggers, especially to these want-to-be samurais and this hippy boy." The man growled before he looked at his men, "When we get back, you will be in the pit for hours."

"My, lord, while they may have failed, look at this as an opportunity sir. We can earn favor as all these bloodlines brings great victory," Sunao stated.

The man smile as he agreed with his subordinate, "Yes, as capturing the Hyūga, Uchiha, and even these tree children will help us gain more influence with that pathetic old man of a Kage once we deliver to him our prize."

"You will not touch any of them!" a feminine voice echoed through the clearing.

Vatican turned to see snakes heading their way while Sunao evaded a blue fireball. Jumping into the clearing was three Leaf Jōnins while their Genin took the opportunity to retreat. Lord Vatican grinned at the three leaf-nins facing him.

"Well, well. We seem to have the three strongest ninjas from the Leaf clan here to greet us. There is a high bounty on your heads in my village's Bingo Book, I look forward to collecting." Vatican then pointed them out, "We have the 'Snake Mistress,' Anko Mitarashi with her partner 'the Genjutsu Mistress,' Kurenai Yūhi. We also have the 'Blue Flame' Inferno Pyro." The man bowed before pulling out sticks similar to the Roth Clan along with his companion, "I can't say it is an honor to meet you three but it will be a greater honor to kill you." Vatican channeled chakra and a black blade appeared while Sunao summoned a double red blade.

Inferno went through a couple of hand signs and called out, 'Inferno Style: Fireball Jutsu,' to initiate the first strike. Sunao evaded the blue fireball as Inferno pulled out two kunai and channeled chakra into them to generate blue flames. Inferno charged at Sunao with the intent to kill and they engaged in an all out battle. They spent most of fight paring and evading each other with the occasional blue flames or corrupt chakra blast as tried to land a blow on each other. They were fighting a battle of life and death and neither one of them had the advantage over the other.

Meanwhile, Anko pursued Vatican in all out battle as she parried with chakra infused kunai before she used 'Snake Hands Jutsu' to latch onto her target. She tried to grab him with her snakes but Vatican proved to be superior in close quarter combat. Vatican destroyed Anko's snakes and was about to go in for the kill when Anko disappeared through Kurenai's 'Chameleon Jutsu.' Vatican turned his attention to see Kurenai had backed Anko up and sent several blasts of corrupt chakras at her. This made Kurenai drop the jutsu in favor of evading the attack and moving away. However, it was too late for Vatican as Anko maneuvered behind him and shot his legs out with her shotgun. The man screamed out in shock as he fell to the ground, blood dripping from the open wound in his leg.

Anko was about to show mercy with her gun when Vatican laughed at her, "You think you have me, bitches. Well, I do not need my legs to beat weaklings like you two!"

Anko sneered as a sadistic smile passed over her face, "You know, I was going to end you humanely; but after that comment, I am going to make your miserable life drag on and on in the most painful way before you die."

After Anko's speech, she used 'Coral Poison Snake Jutsu' to exact her kill. The jutsu created several larger red, yellow and black banded snakes that came out of her sleeves towards her targets. The snakes reached their target and bit into the defiant Lord Vatican could not move to stop it. He screamed as the coral snakes' poison was delivered into his neck, via puncher marks. The venom quickly coursed through his body with superior result. It took several minutes for him to suffer an agonizing death, unable to move or stop the pain from the poison injected in him until he knew no more as the world became black before he reaches Hell's gates.

Once Lord Vatican was dead, Anko shake off her adrenaline while Kurenai calmed her best friend down. They then heard a snap and turned to see a tired Inferno with his burnt prisoner. "We got him!" Kurenai exclaimed as Anko patted herself on the back.

"Good for you, as I have my defeated opponent right here," Inferno stated while presenting his conscious prisoner.

"Lord Vatican?" Sunao whispered in shock that their lord was dead as the fighting continued around them.

Tired of the needless death, Anko grabbed Sunao pulling her up and placing a kunai to the woman's throat, "Call off the attack."

"I can't," Sunao told the Jōnin in a hollowed tone. "Only our clan's Lord can order a retreat. With Lord Vatican dead, only our new lord, Lord Zokusai can order us to stop."

"Where is this Lord Zokusai?" Inferno demanded and Sunao gave him the answers he needed.

"He was ordered to infiltrate the Seer camp to find some of the children and take them hostage to force the Seer Clan and Leaf forces to surrender."

"Shit! Let's go," Anko had ordered as they ran to the camp.

Scene VI

While the Leaf Jōnin rushed to the camp with their prisoner, Zokusai Kokuei had infiltrated deep into the camp with the purpose of kidnapping some of the clan's children to be used as leverage to force his clan's enemy to surrender. Zokusai thought it would be an easy task compared to being in the frontlines, though he wished he was at the frontlines for he found the mission deplorable. Though he found out it was not easy when he opened the tent flap and faced the barrels of three sonic guns. He was sent flying out of the tent by a sonic blast. As Zokusai got up, he realized that going through the entrance would just get him hit again, so he decided to attack from above.

The academy students did not see the attack from above until a purple blade cut through the top of the tent above their heads. The children were then hit by a corrupt chakra blast from Zokusai before they could react. The blast was purposely not strong enough to kill the kids, but they were extremely weak and unable to get up due to the corrupt chakra. The academy students barely had enough energy to watch as Zokusai stood over them. Their hearts were racing until he turned to the twins that were at the other end of the tent. Zokusai saw the twins calmly stare down at him as if they knew something big was going to happen to him.

Zokusai was not sure what to make of it, so he decided to be friendly to get them to come with him, "You knew I was going to attack from above, right?" Their silence was all the answer he needed, "Too bad you weren't able to warn the others in time. Your bloodline must be powerful."

Zokusai smiled as he looked at the children before he gave an ultimatum, "Now, will you come with me and I promise you I won't hurt you."

The twins did not move as they spoke in once, "Do not assume you have achieved victory, as it can be taken by an unknown force and strength."

Zokusai was confused by what they meant until he looked at the disabled Leaf Academy students on the ground. One was a black-haired Hyūga and the other was a brown-haired brat that looked like the Third Hokage. Both groaned as if they were deathly ill, but there were only those two children. The little with girl green hair was missing and that made him worry. His worry turned to shock as he spotted the girl running towards a bush. It became anger when the girl grabbed onto the bush's branch and channeled her spirit's chakra into the bush. The bush grew several times over as its roots broke the ground underneath Zokusai and grabbed on the man's four limbs. He was now held tightly by the plant's roots while Fox Spirit lay on the ground, exhausted from the extrusion.

Zokusai was enraged that he had allowed a small child to delay him, as he struggled against the vines. He was about to summon his corrupt chakra to break free from the roots. To make the roots rot until he felt two orange blades crossed his neck. Blades held by a blond-haired girl that had eyes, eyes that resembled a beautiful, multi color stars. Naruto had the man where she wanted him and he could not do a thing about it as any sudden movement with her blades would cross. It would be an instant kill with minimal effort, and the only he was still alive was the fact his opponent hesitated as she heard movement outside the tent.

Naruto turned to see her teachers run in with their own prisoner that made Zokusai gasp, "Sunao?"

"Lord Zokusai," Sunao bowed within restraints to show respect to her new leader. "Lord Vatican is dead. What are your orders my Lord?"

Zokusai sighed as he mumbled out loud, "I knew this was a bad idea." Zokusai then shot out orders, "I order a full retreat, assuming this vixen will let me go."

Naruto stared at the man before pulling her swords free from Zokusai's neck while the Jōnin let Sunao go. The young Genin then jumped back to summoned five shadow clones helped the children while she stood in front of Zokusai. Zokusai just stood there before he summoned corrupt chakra to kill the bush holding him in place, leaving nothing but rotten wood and dissolved leaves. Lord Zokusai Kokusai was freed and he took advantage of being freed by stretching his muscles. He then signaled Sunao to leave and tell the men to retreat. All the while Zokusai stared at Genin, and continued to stare even as the Jōnin backed her up.

Finally, Zokusai spoke up to the girl, "I recognized the three Jōnins but not you Genin. So, who are you?"

Naruto stared at the man before she gave an answer, "My name is Naruto Ryū, Genin of Konoha and inventor for leaf forces."

Zokusai formed a sinister smile before bowing at Naruto, "Well, I give you farewell, Kitsune Assassin."

Zokusai disappeared in a black flash as Naruto stared at the smeared ground in anger. It was only Nine of Nine's voice that snapped her out of her funk, '_Naruto, ignore the man. You have children that need you._'

Naruto shook her head and ordered her clones to bring the academy students up to be treated. They either had chakra sickness or for Fox Spirit, chakra exhaustion. Fox Spirit was the only one that could respond as she mumbled, "Fox-sis."

"Don't worry munchkin; I got you," Naruto's clone stated while taking Fox Spirit out of the tent.

Naruto was about to leave too when the twins asked simultaneously, "Can we please go with you."

Naruto only nodded slowly as she had her clones take them with her. She spent the night with them, as their guardian angel.

Scene VII

It was a slow trip going home as Naruto looked out the truck window to see horse-drawn wagons following the truck convoy. Behind Naruto were five kids that needed sleep. All of them accepted Fox Spirit refused to sleep last night because they were too sick or scared. Naruto stayed up all night with them until they finally fell asleep and she was able to sleep briefly herself for four hours. She was now in the back of the truck, watching over her charges as they drove back to Konoha. As the scenery passed by her and the convoy, she sensed a friend approached from behind her.

"Hey, Hinata, how are you?" Naruto asked her friend, who did not look shocked that Naruto was able to recognize her without even looking.

"Fine," Hinata greeted her friend with a tired smiled. "They didn't hurt me and I didn't exert myself too badly."

"What about Tukiko? Is she fine?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"She doing well thanks to Kurenai helping her deal with the stress of the full combat that we had to deal with," Hinata explained. "Not that she needed much help in dealing with the death, having killed one of her own clansmen."

"What about Anko?" Naruto inquired. "I though she claimed she would help Tukiko."

"Well I am not sure if Anko is helping Tukiko, or making it harder for Kurenai," Hinata joked as Naruto giggled.

"Yeah, I can't see Anko's sadistic approach being helpful," Naruto had added with a giggle. "What about Team 6? Are Bastila, Night Wolf, and Raven fine?"

"They are fine. Their clan teachings will help them understand that first kills are a natural order of their carrier." Hinata nodded sadly before asking, "What about you Naruto? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, this wasn't my first kill," Naruto explained as she remembered the moment she killed her traitorous teacher Mizuki so many tears ago. "When I killed four people last night, I was numb. Maybe it is true what they say, that killing someone makes you lose an important part of yourself."

It was quiet until Hinata broke the silence, "I don't think you lost anything." Naruto stared at Hinata waiting for her to elaborate, "You still care about life, about others that are important to you. You just learn how to shut your emotions off when you need to and when to pull yourself back when it is time to show emotions." Hinata looked at the ground before she added, "In many ways, I wish I could be like you, a strong inventor that builds things for a better tomorrow."

"And I wish I could be like," Naruto told Hinata. "To have a pure, caring soul of a healer instead of an obsessive builder. To be able to preserve something that science can't build and be able to try with all your heart."

Hinata smiled as she sat down and leaned against Naruto, "I guess we both are something we want to be in the end. Maybe that is why we are friends. We complete each other."

Naruto smiled as she embraced her friend, "Yeah, I guess we are."

Within Naruto's mind, Nine of Nine took a mental picture of the scene as she whispered, '_Appreciate the warmth Naru, for it's these times which you will cherish in the end._'

Scene VIII

In a tall tower of the Hokage office, Sarutobi was looking over his village, thinking back to when the Seer Clan had first come. How it was a simple thing to set them up in the village, that was at least until the two children gave him their little prophesy.

Flashback

The Hokage was signing the last bit of the papers that would officially accept the clan into their village when the twin children came up to him and gave him their prediction of the future, "A Snake lays hidden and plans to attack the leaves as the Elemental's attention is on the arena. He plans and plot to burn the leaf while plucking a copy wheel and a precious star out the pile. As the snake slither, the whirlpool also comes during the confusion to consume the precious star that the snake wants for himself, and so the two will fight the leaves. All the while, a family will unite to help change the world for the better as they prepare for the biggest wars to come since the war with the old machines," the two finished as the Hokage almost had a panic attack.

"What are these children talking about?" The Hokage asked.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, these are very powerful seers and they can see things months to years ahead before we can see it," Mouai answered the Hokage.

"I understand," the Hokage had sighed as he looked out the window while the Seer clan left to settle within in the village.

End Flashback

"Looks like the Uzumaki Clan and my former student will make their move soon. I need to make preparation for protecting the Uchiha Clan members, Naruto and Konoha," Hokage said as he signed the papers signifying the village was now on yellow alert. "Looks like retirement will not be coming any time soon."

**Done, I hope that you enjoyed the sixth chapter of the exciting Naruto the Elemental Star story. Please review and tell me what you think or Naruto will snipe you. **

**Author Note**

**1) I don't know what it is with men with long hair that makes them more feminine, perhaps the Fabio connection. For Native Americans, it actually makes them more masculine. Since Night Wolf is based on similarities to the Native American tribes, it makes him masculine. **

**2) If you remember, you can see Team 6 have changed over the years with Night Wolf staying closer to the same then say Bastila, who became more authoritarian, and Revan who has become colder. **

**3) The Diplomat Corp is run by Fire Country itself. They are mainly filled with retired samurai and soldiers that have seen the horror of war and retired for seeing too much death, making them perfect negotiators, as they will fight for peace rather than another war that would see more death.**

**4) I didn't include Moegi and Udon; for I got the impression that they didn't meet Konohamaru until they were eight and became the Konohamaru corps. Plus, five students are too many in such a mission, so I dropped the number to three and will introduce them later.**

**5) The sonic weapons are based off of Firefly.**

**6) As the Roth clan are based on the Jedi, the Kokuei clan is based on the Sith. However, they are not as focused on the light and dark side, just on a rivalry. **

**7) The Seer Clan bloodline is based on the Alpha-TV show this time around. **

**8) Lord Vatican will not be killing off his men; it makes no sense to just to kill his men and make his clan weaker.**

**9) Those looking for a relationship between Naruto and Hinata now, sorry but you are going have to wait. That won't come until much later as I think their too young for a serious relationship yet. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 1

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 7: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, due to the fact I would kill Sasuke for everything he has done, majority of which are inexcusable and in most societies likely sentence him to death.**

**Beta: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/16/2014**

Scene I

It was a quiet, beautiful fall afternoon as Naruto reminisced about an important discovery she found thanks to Colonel Nine of Nine during one of her breaks between missions and the heavy training Anko and Kurenai had put them through.

Flashback

'_Nine, why do you want me in this area,_' Naruto asked Nine of Nine mentally while searching a cave near Konoha.

_'There is something very special hidden here Naru-chan_,' Nine of Nine told Naruto. '_A scroll belonging to an alliance between two animals summoning_.'

'_An Alliance? What alliance and with who?_' Naruto asked excitedly as she continued the search

'_It belonged to the Canine Alliance, an alliance between foxes and wolves_,' Colonel Nine of Nine explained.

Naruto eyes widen as she pulled out a box that was hidden in a niche underneath the rocks. "How did you know about it?" Naruto asked aloud, as she opened the box.

_'These summons, along with a few others have been close allies of mine since their ancestors were created during the war,_' Nine of Nine explained as Naruto pulled out a thick scroll. Once Naruto had the scroll secured in her arms, Naruto walked out of the cave while Nine of Nine continued to explain, '_As they gained power and intelligence, they soon left this plan and transported their whole kind to their new homes within pocket dimensions that is now the Summon Planes. And like other summons, they created summon scrolls for humans to find. But there were so well hidden that no one found the scroll, until now._'

Naruto nodded and began to sign the scroll while she asked mentally, '_Now what makes these summons so special besides their connection between the two species._'

'_Well, they are considered the most powerful summons in the world, and a multifunctional one as well_,' Nine of Nine explained with pride. '_They share techniques and power, and at least one of each member had mastered a ninja aspect. The most powerful had mastered several._"

_'Well then, let us see if they are willing to be allies_,' Naruto told Nine of Nine mentally while going through the hand signs.

_'Just tell them my name and you will gain your own allies,_' Nine of Nine told Naruto.

Naruto nodded as she summoned and two puffs of smoke appeared before Naruto. The smoke revealed two giants in front of her, here to see their new summoner.

End Flashback

Naruto smiled at the memory of her new allies, as she was sure they would come in handy on the difficult missions that were to come. Naruto offered to let her fellow Genin sign the contract, but they could not due to prior arrangements with clans and did not have enough chakra to summon a high level summon. However, it did not stop Anko from training all three how to summon in between D-rank missions to earn enough points for their fifth C-rank mission.

They were excited as they had already completed not only the one B-rank, but also three C-rank missions: wiping out a bandit camp, establishing a farming town, and conducting a border patrol for a town near Rock Country. It was in the two of the three missions, the bandit mission and the border patrol, that assured Naruto's title, 'Elemental Kitsune Assassin,' would stick as she took down targets with a mentality that was out of sight, out of mind. During these missions, the girls also gained titles and their own pages in the Bingo Book. Hinata was known as the 'Lavender Bladed Healer' while Tukiko was known as the 'Fire Mistress.' Their team was also the first to earn their own nickname among their class, Team Vixen. The girls were becoming famous outside of the village and become the career boost they needed as they marched into the Hokage's office for their next assignment.

They were going to pick their next mission when they were interrupted by shrilly-loud voice from a pink-haired girl with a large forehead named Sakura. A skinny green-eyed fan girl, who had bashed her way into the room with her team, "Why hasn't Sasuke-kun been on a C-rank mission while all the others have gone on at least one high ranking mission a month ago? Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke, an emo boy with black hair shaped like a roster's rear, snarled in agreement while encouraging his fan-girl to speak up while getting what he want, though Sakura took it a bit far.

"Yeah, the bitch and hippy team were the first to go out to do field mission and now all losers go as well? How is that fair?" Sakura snapped, not realizing she had dug her own grave.

"Actually, your team doesn't get higher missions because your team is the one filled with losers," Tukiko said slowly to gain attention of Team 7, though only Sakura was sweating as Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Yes, the only one that is not a loser is possibly the new guy," Hinata added slowly as she looked at the calm newcomer.

"Hey… Naruto, Hinata, Tukiko… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked nervously, as she slowly turned to face the other team.

"We are getting our next mission and it will be out of the village. By the way, who is this bitch team, the hippy team and the losers again?" Naruto asked with a cold voice that stopped Sakura cold and made her feel small for letting Sasuke wind her up.

It was at that moment that a pale-skinned boy named Sai walked-up in tight fitting black clothes. "Hello, my name is Sai, and you girls must be from Team Vixen."

"You know of us?" Tukiko asked.

"Yes, I certainly have heard of you. I take pleasure in knowing beautiful but deadly female ninjas. Deadly ninjas are the best to paint and draw. Can I draw you three and your senseis?" Sai asked the group, who raised their eyebrows in response. "I read in a book you should always ask for someone's permission before you actually do something like draw them."

"Um no, we don't mind," Hinata answered, unsure how to react to Sai.

"Excellent!" Sai exclaimed before sitting down to start drawing while Sakura look pissed.

"Why? Why would draw he them and not me or Sasuke?" Sakura screeched.

"Of course, I want to draw strong, beautiful warriors instead of weak, pink, man whores, and the emo, avenger wannabes," Sai stated without a hint of fear. Sakura face was red with rage as she moved to beat Sai to a pulp, but Kakashi put a halt to the confrontation while he hid his embarrassment behind his little orange book and his mask that covered most of his face.

"I'm beginning to like this guy," Tukiko smirked at Sakura.

"Yeah, as long as he does not insult you," Naruto stated.

"Quiet!" The Hokage yelled to quell the mess that was Team 7. "Team 7, this is why you do not get a solo C-rank missions because you are the worst team of this year. You do not seem to understand what a team is supposed to look like. Well that changes now, Team 13, you are assigned to baby sit and teach Team 7 on how a team really works together. You also will be assisting Team 7 in protecting Tazuna in Wave Country from bandits as he builds a bridge from his island to the mainland in Fire Country that has the potential to drum up business with the fishing islands."

"What! But Hokage-sama!" Anko lamented at the prospect of a babysitting mission.

"They need an example; otherwise I will have to scrap the team. I really do not want the paper work and headache for dispensing the team," the Hokage explained. "Besides, while I can't prove it, I know it was your team who turned the Civilian Council's clothing pink for trying to push your team around."

Anko and the girls smiled innocently, as Sarutobi took a puff out his pipe before he barked out orders, "So consider this as punishment. Bring in the client!"

The door opened to reveal a grouchy old drunk man with a brown jug filled with homemade liquor. "What? I get six brats, a mealy scarecrow of a man, and two women. I wanted escorts, not sniveling vagrants."

Tazuna was going to take a swig of his brew but Naruto pulled out a gun and shot the jug. The jug lay shattered on the ground, in a puddle of smelly hooch. The man quivered as Naruto spoke with dark malice, "Maybe if you weren't a drunk, you'd notice that you just insulted three Jōnin and several heavily armed Genin. That means if the Genin don't kill you, the Jōnin will before you even know it."

Tazuna was now sweating profusely and got on his knees to beg for forgiveness while the Hokage sighed in annoyance, "Naru-chan, don't scare the clients."

"I will not as long as he doesn't question our skills," Naruto told her commander and chief.

"Tazuna, don't worry, we will let the insult slide and protect you," Anko reassured the old man as he regained his feet and haughtiness.

"You better, for I, the Super Bridge Builder Tazuna expect you protect me with your lives," the drunk hiccupped as he strutted out of the office.

"Like that drunk needs protection," Sasuke snapped at the retreating old man as Sakura quivered in anger.

"Sasuke…" Tukiko whispered in a dangerous tone.

"Yes Tukiko?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Perhaps you should be quite as no one at the moment cares what you think," Tukiko pointed out, much to Sasuke's smoldering anger.

He was about to shoot off retort, but Naruto switched subject as she presented her idea to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, since the trip to Wave is a long one, can we use _Fox Shadow_ for the trip. She's prepped and ready for a test flight. Taking her out would insure your paperwork wouldn't double due to… _disturbances_."

It was quite as the Hokage quickly complied, "Very well, you have my permission, now go!"

It was that moment that Anko had taken commanded, "Alright teams, meet us at the west gate. Pack lightly," Anko ordered while staring down the fan girl, Sakura. Sakura gulped as she went pack a few light things, a few things for her anyway. After all, beauty products are light, right?

Scene II

It was an amusing hour for most of the Genin as they watched Anko tear apart Sakura for packing ten pounds of beauty products. Especially since her excuse was to, "Look beautiful." Anko had no patience for fan girls or boys that rushed into battle without a thought for perpetration. Such actions generally get them and others killed. After destroying every unpractical piece of clothing and product Sakura had brought with her, something appeared from behind them. It was a Phantom class Attack Fighter named _Fox Shadow_.

The _Fox Shadow_ was a fighter with a long neck extended from the body of the plane to end in the cockpit that held a small laser gun. The main body of the fighter, where the main engine was housed, was a circle bottom with a raised triangle body that rose from back to front. To each side were a long blade-like wing that swept down not unlike a falcon's wings, though unlike a flacon's wings was not a thin blade to cut metal for close fighter pass by. Near the main body on each wing were canons that fired accelerated bullets. At the very bottom were torpedo bay doors, landing gears and a ladder leading to a hatch for climbing in and out of the hatch.

The hatch opened and Hinata slid down the ladder to wave them all in before climbing back up the ladder. The ninjas entered the fighter, followed by their client. The inside was a very spacious interior that could hold bombs for a bombing mission, as well as a current mission for a short trip. As the Genin of Team 7 was assisting the client, Tanzō, get a seat before they took a seat, the Jōnins followed Hinata down the long neck to the cockpit.

In the cockpit was Naruto, with Tukiko as her copilot. "Systems are optimal; ETA to Wave Country is fifteen minutes," the computer told Naruto, who pressed a button to acknowledge the information.

Kakashi was actually surprised at how short the trip would be. It would have taken days to even a week by foot to reach the Wave and they still had to cross the ocean. Kakashi was going to enjoy the trip until Anko asked, "What the hell is wrong with your students?"

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out his favorite book, "I really don't know. Nothing I do seem to work in bringing them together as a team. I can barely get them to train in chakra control. One doesn't want to train, another is already heavily trained, and the other keeps on demanding powerful techniques to kill and prefer it to be flashy. Retirement really sounds good right now."

"That still doesn't excuse you from being a lazy tech-" Kurenai started to rant but Naruto interrupted her.

"Kurenai-sensei, I am done prepping the fighter for launch. I suggest you take a seat before we take off."

The Jōnin nodded as Kurenai told Kakashi with her eyes that they would discuss this later as they took their seat.  
>As everyone took their seats, Naruto contacted Leaf Command Center for permission to leave. Once she had the go, she activated the thrusters to lift the fighter up off the tarmac as the landing pads retracted. Once <em>Shadow Fox<em> was in the air, it made a 180 degree turn before its main engines ignited and the fighter went to supersonic speeds towards Wave Country.

Scene III

In a clearing outside a house, four ninjas were watching a fighter land near a small home in Wave Country. The four noticed that the fighter had the words, '_Shadow Fox_,' painted on its side, underneath a leaf symbol. The leader, a tall, shirtless man with a huge zanbato strapped to his back, grimaced behind his covered mask as he stared at the scene, "Yep, looks like our target has gotten Leaf-nins for protection."

"They don't look like ANBU, Zabuza-sama," spoke a masked man sporting a gauntlet with claws. His brother, who wore similar clothing and gauntlets, nodded in agreement.

"They may not be ANBU, but I count at least three Jōnin and the others seem familiar," Zabuza commented.

"Perhaps this is why, Zabuza-sama," spoke a feminine voice, whose face was covered in a hunter-nin mask similar to Leaf's ANBU, but one for Mist Hunter Forces as the mask was adorned with a blank face instead of an animal.

The ninja held up a famous ninja book known as the Bingo Book, a book that contained a list of the bounties of every country. The ninja opened to a page that was marked. The page contained the bounties for Leaf-nins from several countries. Zabuza took the book to find the picture of a blond haired girl, a girl with weird eyes that resembled an elemental star with a yin-yang center. The entry revealed the girls name was Naruto Ryū, a young girl that has bounties in every country not allied to the Leaf. The bounties were either for her knowledge in technology or for her bloodline. Earth Country wanted her dead or alive for killing several of their Rock-nins, and the Uzumaki Clan had offered the biggest bounty for her on the promise they bring her in alive.

"Ah, that is where I've seen that brat," Zabuza commented. "So they are the Genin squad we have been hearing so much about."

"What should we do Zabuza-sama?" the feminine masked ninja asked before the ninja pointed out something on her mind. "I doubt they know the exact details of the mission they were given, otherwise they would send ninjas meant for A-Rank, not Genin teams meant for B or C-Rank missions."

Zabuza thought it over for a moment before giving his orders, "Haku, I want you to infiltrate the Leaf-nins. See if they know the full details of their mission and if not, convince them to leave. If they plan to stay, find any weakness that we can exploit. I will not take on some of the Leaf's elites unless I have no choice."

"Um boss? Can't we just go down there and just kill the client and leave?" one of the brothers asked.

"It is not that simple, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat Ninja and Anko Mitarashi the Snake Mistress are considered high A-rank ninjas with a high B-rank Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yūhi as support. It would be suicide for us. That is also not including the fact we would be dealing with Genin that are Chūnin level. It is not a situation that we honestly can win, so getting them to leave may be our only option for success," Zabuza explained to the Demon Brothers.

Zabuza then looked down at Haku to add, "Besides, Haku will not like it that I took down a team that she has admired. Isn't that right girl?"

"Zabuza-sama, I am willing to do whatever is required," replied the girl as she removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face, with large, dark brown eyes that glowed as she dropped her long black hair.

"I know that you will, and you haven't disappointed me yet. But that doesn't mean that I should make you do things that would hinder you if I can help it." Zabuza smiled at the girl before he barked out orders, "Now go infiltrate their ranks, try to get them to leave, and report back to me later tonight on anything you find."

Haku acknowledged her master's orders before disappearing into the mist.

Scene IV

It was early in the day as the Genin of Team Vixen began their patrol of the area while the rest got situated at the client's home. On their patrol, Team Vixen came upon a fishing village that was in a poor state. The village was far more dilapidated than a fishing/farming village should be. Venders were either closed for business or selling their items at a forth of a price they were worth and they were not even being able to sell anything at those prices. Streets were littered with garbage, urchins and the homeless. However, what were truly peculiar were the lack of young men and women. Very few were between the ages of 15 to 35. They were either hidden or taken.

Noticing the state of the village, Tukiko could not help but comment, "Something is very wrong. Why is this village in such a deteriorated state?"

"Could there be a bandit camp nearby?" Hinata asked.

"Our client didn't mention one," Naruto commented.

Tukiko twitched as she raved, "Well, either a new threat has come, or more likely, our client is holding something back."

Naruto nodded before stating, "We will get it out of him once we finish with our patrol."

The others girls nodded as they continued their patrol around the village until a black haired girl walked into Tukiko. The girl fell down as Tukiko staggered back before she straitened herself up. Tukiko then looked down at the dark, brown-eyed girl and stared until the girl in embarrassment got up and bowed at Tukiko, "I'm sorry, I should have taken better notice of where I was going."

Tukiko gave the girl a reassuring smile before waving her off, "No it should be me that should have said sorry. You think with my training I could avoid accidents like this. My name is Tukiko by the way and these are my friends, Naruto and Hinata."

The girl smiled as she straightened herself up. "It's no problem; I'm just glad I ran into you rather then some of the people on this street. My name is Haku, it's a pleasure to meet you," the girl introduced herself before looked at the girls' leaf headbands. She saw them clearly on Tukiko's forehead, Hinata's neck and Naruto's right arm. "Are you three ninjas?"

"Yes were ninjas. We are here to guard the bridge builder Tazuna while he finishes his bridge," Tukiko told the girl casually. "I must say that the bridge itself appears to be massive or at least from what we saw from a high vantage point in the air."

Haku acted wowed as she asked, "So you're here to save us?"

"Save you?" the girls asked Haku at once.

"From Gatō of course," Haku stated as she pointed towards the center of town.

In the center village square was a flag pole with three flags. One was the mangled flag of Wave Country above two flags that were intact. One had a logo that had the words, 'Gatō's Shipping Company,' while the other had the swirl of the Uzumaki.

Naruto eyes widen as Hinata asked softly, "How long have the Uzumaki and this Gatō been here?"

Haku tilted her head in confusion as she stated, "The Uzumaki own part of the Wave Country along with a few island nations. They even have a small compound that operates outside of Whirlpool and their main base in the Southern Lowlands. It's been like that for years. Gatō however is the newest and hated addition to Wave Country. The elected official Wave Council brought in Gatō's company as a cheaper means to transport goods on and off the island country."

"Let me guess," Naruto growled, "it was a lie."

Haku nodded, "At first it was really cheap, until he bought up all the shipping companies and brought in his own private army to prevent any new companies from starting up in Wave. From then on, he began strong arming the people while jacking up prices to the point of desperation."

"Why?" Tukiko asked. "It wouldn't do a business man any good to lose all his customers for short term greed."

"I don't know why, but once Gatō got control, he couldn't be removed. The town would be worse off if the Uzumaki clan didn't help out by hiring people for labor camps down south. They are the only jobs available beside prostitution and thievery. Unfortunately, the pay isn't the best and most never return, but it's better than nothing," Haku explained as Naruto stared at the Uzumaki flag.

"Luck or planed?" Naruto muttered before she expressed her theory. "I think it is more likely that the Uzumaki is using Gatō, possibly through some back door deals." Naruto sighed before she painted a picture to the girls that looked worried. "Gatō would squeeze the village dry of any wealth that he adds to his own pocket with the money the Uzumaki are paying them. In return, the Uzumaki come in and hire desperate people as cannon folder without anyone realizing that the two are partners in the end."

Haku was shocked, though not at the reasons the group thought. She was surprised at not seeing it sooner since the Uzumaki were not doing anything against Gatō. Her shock turned to silent rage when Tukiko added, "It is the style of a corrupt clan. The Uzumaki are the same clan that spent a lot of money to keep Water Country's Civil Wars going on to keep competition down and weaken the village. It's lucky they couldn't afford to keep giving money to Mist or the war wouldn't be winding down to an end. It does make you wonder how many villages or countries they are pulling the same scam on."

'_One too many,_' Nine of Nine added mentally to Naruto.

"What should we do, Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"We need to report this and confront a certain client for lying to us," Naruto told her teammates.

The three said their goodbyes to Haku before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Haku just stood there. She continued to sand until Haku sensed they were gone before she moved. She looked up to the Uzumaki flag and stared at it with a cold furry. She continued to stare until she pulled out several senbon needles in a flash and threw them at the flag, shredding it to pieces.

Thread blew in the wind as Haku silently fumed, "Zabuza-sama will not like hearing who we are truly serving. He will not like that we are taking blood money from a clan that continued the war in Mist."

Haku then disappeared in a swirl of Ice. Leaving the poor streets of Wave Country empty.

Scene V

Sitting at the table was a happy Tazuna. His beautiful daughter, Tsunami, had showed the Leaf-nins around the house and the ninjas setup defensive measures in their home with no extra cost. He was happy to hear he not only got two teams for the price of one, but added defense incase bandits got pass two A-Rank Jōnins. It was great news that got better when he was informed that only one team would actually be staying at the house while the rest stayed and ate in the fighter. This would spared his family resources that Tazuna knew he was limited in thanks to Gatō. All in all, it was going well and he hope the ninjas presence will keep him safe to finish the bridge and hopefully they would not find out he lied to them. His hopes were dashed when the lavender-eyed girl named Hinata, if he remembered correctly, came up and slapped him so hard that his head spun ninety degrees to the left.

"What was that-" Tazuna began to ask when Tukiko came and punched him in the face.

Tazuna spin out of his chair and onto the floor, his nose bleeding by the force. He then heard Tukiko yell, "Get up!" as he looked-up into eyes red with two black swirls around the iris spin. Eyes that promised bloody murder and he had a sinking feeling why.

Tazuna was pissing himself when he heard Anko yell, "What the hell is going on?" at the Leaf-nins gathered around him.

"Anko-sensei," Naruto spoke up to get her attention, "Our client it seems has lied to us on why he hired us."

Tazuna paled as Anko waved for Naruto to continue. Naruto explained the situation and that the powerful Gatō's Shipping Industry and the Uzumaki Clan were probably involve in the state of the village. After hearing the situation, Anko grabbed Tazuna out of Tukiko's grip to scream, "Do you know what you have done?"

Tazuna paled, as his daughter Tsunami, a blue-haired beauty, feared for her father's life. His grandson, a black-haired boy in green coveralls with a white shirt and pants, hid behind Tsunami. He decided that the Leaf-nins were scarier than Gatō and all he could do was cower.

Tazuna tried to explain himself, in hopes that he keep his life, "I'm sorry, but I needed to hire ninjas to protect me from Gatō. We would have gone to Uzumaki first, but they have done nothing so far so I went elsewhere."

"We," the mouse, Tsunami stammered, "We also suspected they were in it when my… husband, Kaiza… was killed by Gatō in public and the Uzumaki refused to do anything."

"I went to other villages and tried to hire ninjas to protect me, but they turned me down as I only have enough funds for a C-rank mission, so I lied to get some protection," Tazuna explained to the angry ninjas. "I thought that maybe with some ninjas, Gatō would back off in fear."

"Well, your plan failed as you painted an even bigger target on your back," Anko snarled at the man.

Kurenai put a hand on Anko shoulder to calm her friend. Anko reluctantly let go her to let go of the old man before Kurenai told off Tazuna, "Naruto is wanted alive by the Uzumaki for interrogation and breeding. Not to mention they wouldn't mind killing any Leaf-nins that get in their way. So, you have brought us into possible hostile territory that could mean life and death for not only us Jōnin, but for our Genin charges as well."

Tazuna's face paled as he got on his knees to begged, "Please don't kill me. I didn't know. I was desperate for my daughter and grandson. I couldn't fail them and leave my country to rot. I'm sorry I put you in danger."

Anko sighed as she asked her fellow Jōnin, "What now?"

"We need to contact the Hokage and inform him of the situation," Kakashi told his fellow Jōnin as he pulled out a long-range trans-radio. "I will talk to him now."

Kakashi then moved to another room to talk to the old man while the others continued to question Tazuna's family. They also discovered additional information including the location of Gatō's mansion and the Uzumaki's compound by the time that Kakashi had returned. "Well, Hokage-Sama understands the situation but regrets to inform us that we are ordered to remain here in Wave Country," Kakashi told the group, much to the protest of several of his fellow ninjas. "We had signed a contract, so we must protect Tazuna. Though Tazuna will now have to pay for a double A-rank mission for violating the contract, payable within five years if he can manage."

Tazuna nodded vigorously while his daughter gave out tears of joy, they were going to have ninja protection they desperately needed. While the two cried for victory, Hinata asked in concern, "We are going to be here alone?"

"No, an ANBU squad will come here to replace us," Kakashi told Hinata. "It will take them a week though. It seems we couldn't have picked a worse time for needing aid. All the ANBU and Jōnin that can be spared are out on a mission. He has ordered that if the mission looks to be too much for us that the Genin can leave if we desire."

The three Jōnin looked at the assorted Genin, waiting for their answers. "I'm staying," Hinata said softly. "I am not leaving my senseis in danger and my expertise in medical procedures would make me too important to just leave."

"Ditto," Tukiko added in her agreement with Hinata. "Well, except the medical techniques, but my combat skills would help the group."

"The mission comes first," Sai said in a robotic voice.

"I am Uchiha, we don't run from danger," Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded in agreement, even if she was full of fear about such a high-risk mission, but she would not run away in front of the love of her life or the others. She did not want to be seen as a coward. After Sakura agreed to stay, everyone turned their attention to the final girl, Naruto Ryū, formerly Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto did not even bat an eyelash when she said, "I am staying."

"Are you sure honey?" Kurenai asked. "There is a bounty on your head and if they catch you-"

Naruto interrupted Kurenai before she continued, "I had prepared for such a scenario." Naruto then pulled down her collar to reveal a special seal around her neck, "If I am ever captured and beyond hope of being rescued, this seal will dope me for at least twelve hours. It will also take away my freewill that held another seal in check held a… special type of chakra I hold due to a condition. Without my will, nothing will be able to contain it and it would flood my entire system with foreign chakra that will turn my mind and body into a smoldering crisp."

'_Plus, freeing… me… will allow me to come out and… and allow me to kill the bastards that harm my Naru-chan,_' Nine of Nine stated, while being far from eager for Naruto to end. She had become the daughter that Nine of Nine never had or could have.

"If you are sure," Kurenai spoke with concern.

"I'm sure. Beside, you need a pilot in case we need to bug out," Naruto explained.

The others nodded in acceptance while Inari asked, "Why don't you all leave?" Everyone stared at the boy to elaborate, "You are just going to get everyone killed."

Tukiko's face gloomed as she stated, "The village is dying due to Gatō, just a slow death instead of quick death."

The grandson, Inari looked confused until Hinata asked innocently, "How long do you think a person can live without being able to eat?"

Anko smiled with fond memories of her TI before stating, "It is only a few months before one dies in agonizing pain."

"So, the village is in fact slowly being killed by Gatō and you are doing nothing to stop him," Tukiko pointed out to the kid.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Inari asked. "We don't have the strength to defy Gatō. Kaiza tried and he failed."

"Your people tried to rebel?" Kurenai asked.

Inari was silent while Tsunami spoke in a somber voice, "No, my second husband, Kaiza, spoke out against Gatō and gave us hope. Especially to Inari. He was the father he needed and what the village needed. But Gatō tied him up and threw him in a river that runs through town. He drowned and his body floated out to sea."

"So no one actually fought against him and you all suffer for it," Tukiko stated off handily.

Sasuke muttered, "Weaklings," before he was smacked in the back of the head by Kakashi.

"Shut-up; how come you say that, we are suffering while you…" Inari started before his mother, Tsunami stopped him with a hand over his mouth.

"You know, history is chalked-up with people and their suffering," Naruto stated. "It is also filled with tales of them that were able to do something about it." Naruto stretched as she retold Nine of Nin's tale. "Did you know that before the Elemental Nations, this continent had thirteen colonies that were part of a country three thousand miles away called Britain? That these thirteen colonies were all but ignored for a hundred years. Becoming self-governed until Britain tried to reinsert their control on these colonies after a devastating war happened between Britain and an archrival country known as France, who had territory on this same continent.

"Britain wanted to tax the colonies heavily to pay off its debts that they had built up during the war. The colonies were suffering; some were even starving as they were forced to pay off Brittan's debts from a war that Brittan had started and they never wanted. Eventually, the colonist began to form a coalition and declared their independence from Britain. The colonists, a rag tag army of farmers, hunters and traders went up to fight against the world's best navy and army at the time. It was a long, brutal seven years of war until the colonist won their independence. Over the centuries, the colony became a Supper Power and eventually became one of the founding countries in the largest nation known as the Republic Alliance."

The group was silent as Naruto tuned to face Inari and looked down at him, "Not every group will win, history is filled with tales of small forces winning and losing. However, in the case of Gatō, you have two choices. You can fight and some of you will die on your feet, maybe all if luck is not with you; or you can all die slowly on your knees, bowing to Gatō. Kaiza died for he was alone. The fact is you did not stand with him and let Gatō get away with murder. So, if you are going to stand there and wine and cry, do it away from those actually fighting for something you should have fought against from the start."

Inari was teary eyed and ran up stairs to cry as the others sighed. Sakura, timidly went to Naruto and ask, "Don't you think you were a bit harsh?"

"No Sakura. He will never face reality if you cuddle him to point it cripples him. He needed to be scolded for an attitude that was allowed to go rampant," Naruto stated as Tsunami twitched.

"Besides, we don't need a little brat that will suck all morale out of our group, low morale will only hinder our operations," Tukiko explained in agreement with Naruto.

Tsunami, with a look, demanded her father Tazuna to do something. "What do you want me to do?" Tazuna asked her daughter seriously. "You cuddle Inari too much. If you were acting like Inari, I would be spanking you and reminding you how lucky you are compared to most people in our village. So don't get mad at the kids for making Inari face facts. I agree with them about Kaiza. That is why I am building this bridge, to prove his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"I know, but his stepfather died by Gatō's hands for fighting against-" Tsunami had started but Hinata interrupted him.

"Tsunami, I can tell you from personal experience that cuddling does not help at all." Hinata then sighed before she continued softly, "When my mother died, my father threw me to the wolves and berated me. I was a weak, stuttering mess due to the abuse. But worse came the cuddling I received from the Branch members. They had pitied me and treated me like glass, hopping it would make me feel better. All it did was make me feel worse then dirt. (Sigh) I would still be pitiful if it weren't for Naruto encouraging me, and treating me like a normal person. So don't cuddle him, it will only hurt him in the long run!"

Everyone was quiet, as they had reflected on Hinata's soft-spoken speech. Their deafening silence continued, until Kurenai clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Alright then, Tsunami and Tazuna, why don't you two leave us as we discuss strategy. We will begin guard duties tomorrow at the bridge and this house."

The two nodded and left for upstairs. Tazuna discarded his bottle for he felt he had a reason not to drink for the first time since he started to build his bridge. Once he disappeared, the Jōnin turned to face each other when Anko asked, "Alright scarecrow, how ready are your students?"

Kakashi sighed as he stated, "I am unsure. Sasuke is very skilled and Sai is at Chūnin level. I was able to train them in tree walking chakra exercise. But… most of the time we trained, I spent trying to get them to embrace teamwork."

Anko gave a twitch as she commented, "So in other words, your team sucks."

Sakura bowed her head in shame, as Sasuke snarled. "How dare you insult an elite you-"

Tukiko interrupted Sasuke's snared remark with a flick to the forehead and a comeback, "Oh shut up Sasuke. We don't want to hear you butcher our clan's name anymore then you have."

Sakura was about to rush in to defend her crushed boy friend but was stopped by a look from the Jōnins. Kurenai sighed in annoyance, "Alright, Anko will help Kakashi teach them Water Walking."

Kakashi nodded before asking, "What about your team?"

"We were mostly focusing on helping them cover their weakness. They are very well train and did well in general training in things like chakra control," Kurenai explained to Kakashi. Team 7 looked in shock, and in Sasuke's case, jealous rage. Team Vixen was so far ahead of Sasuke that he did not think it was funny. Though, Sasuke would suppress such thoughts for now as there is nothing he could do about it.

"Well, it sounds like we have a plan for tomorrow," Kakashi stated while pulling out a book.

"Actually, I was thinking of starting now," Kurenai stated and Kakashi pouted in response.

"Don't worry scarecrow, I will take care of your students while you read your book and guard the Tazuna's family," Anko waved as she picked up her paled, new students.

Scene VI

It was late in the evening, and the girls of Team Vixen were outside resting under some trees and looking at the stars. It was beautiful night and the girls were taking advantage of it. The three girls were laying down, looking into the starry night until they head a snap in the thick foliage that surrounded them. They quickly got up and assumed combat positions, weapons out. All three had flashlights and began flashing the woods around them, looking for an animal, or an intruder.

Naruto scanned the dense forest before she yelled out, "Who's out there?"

A muffled voice responded, "A tool that is here because its master wishes to make a deal with your team."

The girls stared at each other before Naruto yelled out, "We don't make deals with hidden people, so show yourself!"

"Very well," the muffled voice replied.

Jumping out of the dense forest was a masked ninja. The ninja wore a green battle camion with a white mask hiding the person's face. The ninja had two strands of black hair hung over the white mask while the rest of the ninja's hairs were tied up into a court style. This feminine ninja had a small pack filled with senbon needles on its side, ready to be used on a moment's notice. However, the ninja's poise that screamed high-level ninja that had the three girls cautious as they ready their weapons.

As the ninja approached, Naruto's took aim at the mask stranger when she yelled, "Get rid of the mask. I rather talk face to face if possible."

The person tensed as she said, "Very well."

The girl then removed the mask to reveal a familiar face that made Tukiko whisper, "Haku?"

"Hello Tukiko, it's good to see you again," Haku bowed to the three girls. "Especially since our meeting is on neutral ground, rather than the battlefield."

"Why are you here… Haku?" Tukiko asked slowly.

"I am here to make a truce between my master and your ninjas," Haku explained. "My master learned some… things about our current employer and realized that he isn't trust worthy or worthy of our loyalty."

"So, you want to switch sides?" Hinata asked softly and Haku nodded in response.

"Where is your master?" Naruto asked.

"Nearby," Haku answered figuratively. "He'll come when he knows he can make a deal. I am fast enough to disappear on my own against Jōnin. I can escape you three if need be."

Naruto thought it over, before pulling out her phone to call Anko, "Anko, this is Naruto... I am here to report a ninja wishes to talk to us about an alliance about ten minute walk from the house… This kunoichi clams her master wishes to make a deal with us after discovering some things about their client… Her master is nearby and wishes to talk… Understood ma'am."

Naruto hung up her phone and the girls were soon joined by Jōnin Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai. Team 7 Genin were moving up from the rear, staying in the shadows and away from conflict.

"We are here girl, call out your master," Kurenai ordered Haku.

"No need, for I am here," a demonic spoke out as mist began to descend.

The mist was thick as a figure approached from the apparent source of the mist. The mist dispersed revealing a 213.36cm (7ft) demonic of a man. A man had a cleaver as tall as him and moved it around like it was a small stick. The masked, shirtless man was recognized by the Leaf-nins, "Zabuza Momochi the Bloody Demon of the Mist."

"Who?" Tukiko asked as Naruto pulled out an electronic pad.

Naruto pulled a data pad and opened a file on Zabuza Momochi. She read out loud for all to hear, "Zabuza Momochi is an A-rank missing nin, wanted by the Mist Forces for attempting to kill the Fourth Mizukage during the beginning of the Bloodline Civil War in Water Country. His actions sparked the beginning of the rebellion led by a Mei Terumī, his supposed fiancée. He was last seen with three companions. Out of the three, only one is noteworthy, a ninja known to disguise her slash himself as a hunter-nin to escape bounty hunters and real Mist hunter-nins. Known attack styles include Water Jutsus, Melee combat and silent killing using mist as cover. Kill record is over three hundred and fifty, with one hundred and thirty being either ninja or samurai."

Hinata looked up and then continued reading, "He is called the Demon of the Bloody Mist for his killing off a third of his entire class."

"What? Why?" Tukiko asked while Sakura overheard and began shaking like a leaf. Next to Sakura, Sasuke looked eager, he hope a fight would breaks out so he can face a tough opponent. Sasuke was going to be disappointed.

"At the time, Mist had a tradition that two students would face each other and kill their opponent to prove they had the will to kill for their country," Kakashi explained. "However, that stopped after Zabuza butchered a third of his class to prove his worth."

"And they allowed him in?" Sakura asked timidly.

"He actually skipped the rank Genin to Chūnin for his loyal work to Mist," Anko explained with a straight face.

Zabuza chuckled in response, "So nice that you gave us my entire history, but I didn't come here to teach a history lesson."

"Then why are you here?" Kurenai asked.

Zabuza grinned under his mask as he began to spin a tale, "At first, it was to scare you to leave here and then kill your client. If necessary, do it while you were asleep if you would not leave." The group tensed until Zabuza continued to explain himself, "But then Haku came back to me and reported that my plan to get you to leave didn't work and she told me your suspicion about the Uzumaki clan working with Gatō and there aid to continue the Mist Civil War. A war I wanted the rebels to win for while I enjoy a good killing, I don't like what is happening in Mist. Killing for killing sake is senseless slaughter, and I hate senseless slaughter that weakened Water Country as a whole."

The Genin lowered their weapons as Zabuza got to his point, "After finding out it was all true, well, I have no love for the man, so I decided to go to work with you Leaf-nins rather than work for the midget."

"In exchange, besides your revenge…?" Naruto asked with a blunt insult that made people tense.

Tension waned when Zabuza laughed, "You have guts to ask me, a demon. I like you Genin." Once Zabuza calmed down, he answered the girl's question, "Two things, one is to be paid for my services, the payment due from my employers; preferably, from my employer's dead hands."

Anko nodded as she hummed as her sadistic nature took over, "That's fine with me. Money with blood is always the best to look at."

"Anko, focus," Kurenai ordered her friend to calm down.

"The second?" Kakashi asked Zabuza in a bored tone.

"The second is that Haku be allowed into the Leaf forces," Zabuza answered, shocking everyone, even Haku. "My tool is too soft for the war we must face in Water Country. She can kill just fine but she will never be able to fight a war like the one that this war that is needed to be fought. She is also more than just a tool. She is my apprentice, and I want my teaching to live on beyond me. Especially, as I plan to return to Mist to kill Kazekage, or die trying."

"Zabuza-sama," Haku whispered as she looked to her mentor and back to the Leaf-nins.

Zabuza put his hand on Haku's head to state, "You have been a good kid, but it's time to spread your bloody mark." Zabuza then looked at the Leaf-nins to ask, "Do we have a deal? You need my help to find Gatō and kill the over three hundred bandits loyal to him."

The three Jōnin silently talked among themselves before they finally agreed. Anko stepped up to state, "We will need to talk to our Hokage about Haku, but for the most part, we have a deal."

Zabuza smiled as he walked up and exclaimed, "Great! Let's make the roads red from the blood of are fallen foes!"

Sakura walked behind her teacher, Kakashi, to ask, "Are you sure we can trust them sensei?"

"Trust them?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. "There is no trust in the ninja world. Just agreements that align with what we want. For now we are partners that work together, nothing more, nothing less."

"But they were our enemies," Sasuke snarled. "We should just kill them before they become a bigger threat."

Kakashi smacked Sasuke and growled, "No you stupid boy. We as ninjas do not fight if we do not need to. They are our allies now and they will be treated as such since we need all the help we can get."

Kurenai sighed as she explained, "In our world, today's allies can be tomorrow's enemies and today's enemies can be tomorrow's allies. You need to learn to be flexible as a name will not insure loyalty or victory."

A scolded Sasuke and a scared Sakura slowly nodded in acceptance as they walked into the house along with Sai, Zabuza and the three high-ranking Leaf-nins. At the rear were four girls walking to the house slowly and in silent contemplation.

The silence was broken by Haku when she stated, "I am sorry I deceived you. But I did it so we wouldn't have to fight. I can tell you three were a different kind of ninja, the right kind despite being… soft or maybe because of it."

The three girls looked at each other before Tukiko stopped to ask, "Can you guarantee that you won't lie to us again."

"I can't guarantee that if things don't work out for me and Zabuza-sama," Haku admitted. "But for this mission, we are comrades. I promise to be truthful to you on this mission and when I become Leaf-nins, just don't expect me to reveal everything."

The three nodded in response as Naruto stated, "We can understand, but don't expect us to trust you. You still have to earn our trust."

"I plan to," Haku told the group. "I plan to show to you all that I can be trusted."

"Good," Tukiko said in stone cold voice. "For were going to make you earn our trust."

` Haku nodded her understanding, she was just glad to be out from under Gatō's heel.

Scene VII

Meanwhile, four red-haired, green-eyed ninjas with whirlpool symbols were looking at photos of leaf ninjas provided by a small man in a business suit and sunglasses as well as two samurais that guarded him. "Yep, it is her. Naruto Uzumaki and her team are here," one of two Uzumaki males concluded.

"So, should we contact the clan?" The other male asked.

"Why? So that bitch Kushina and her bitch of a daughter can claim all the credit for Naruto's capture. Hell no, we can easily capture her ourselves," one of the female Uzumaki snarled in response starting an argument with the three ninjas.

While the Uzumaki argued, the businessman, with his samurai guards, snapped at the ninjas, "Who cares about a little girl? What are you going to do about the Hidden Leaf-nins?"

A huge female Uzumaki growled in response as she grabbed a hold of two large battleaxes and cut the two samurai into two. Blood and guts spilled onto the expensive carpet and shoes as what used to be two human fell to the ground in pieces. The businessman cowered when she let go one of her axes to grab the scared businessman covered in blood by the throat.

"Don't think for a second that you can order our clan around Gatō, we are in this place strictly for business. If you want to deal with the Hidden Leaf, use the ninjas you hired. We will go after Naruto and her Uchiha and Hyūga teammates. If you have a problem fighting Leaf-nins alone, thought were not here to save you unless it crosses our interest. And remember, if you interfere in our clan business, you will die," the woman snarled as she threw Gatō across the room into his chair that he slumped in.

"That's Tenbatsu, her wrath can be as bad as the gods," the male Uzumaki commented.

"Shut up. We got work to do," Tenbatsu snapped at her men before turning her attention to the map.

Gatō glared at the ninja before he went home to pick up two new guards. He came back to see the Uzumaki plotting. The two did not realize that outside forces in and out of the Uzumaki clan would work against them.

Scene VIII

"Naruko," Kushina called for her second daughter, a daughter that she had to save from the clan as they tried to turn her into a killing machine. Before Kushina had save her, they had already broken her spirit but Kushina had not given up hope in teaching her daughter humanity and honor.

"Yes mom," Naruko replied with a haunting voice that hid her longing for freedom.

"The clan is giving you a mission," Kushina explained as she gave Naruko a scroll, "You are to give this to our clan members' stationed in Wave Country and retrieve our twenty percent cut and bring back some new workers."

"It doesn't seem right, what they are doing to Wave. It brings no honor or whatever the clan claims they are getting," stated Naruko.

"I wish we could help, but we can't expose ourselves right now, and we don't have the time to help one of a dozen villages," Kushina told Naruko as she held-up another scroll. "Now remember, keep an eye out for your sister or any Leaf-nins. This information is vital to our escape from this hellhole and in joining with our true family."

"Will do… mom," Naruko said before packing the scroll and leaving for the Wave.

"Take care, my little angel and I hope you meet your big-sis," Kushina silently said with a smile and a hope for the future.

**Done, now please review and tell me how you like or dislike the remap of the Wave Arc. **

**Author Note**

**1) Unlike the first story, I showed how Naruto got her summons. Hope you enjoy it.**

**2) Wave Mission is a go. Hope you enjoy this ark again.**

**3) I felt that while Kakashi was incompetent teacher, another problem was his students. Naruto only wanted jutsus (though he was willing to work hard for his team), Sakura didn't want to train, and Sasuke was a loner. A bad teacher is even worse when the students refuse to listen. **

**4) During the Great Depression, items were often sold for much less than they were originally purchased for. For example, some farmers paid more for their seed corn than they were able to collect when they tried to sell their crop at harvest; many left their crop in the fields and abandoned their farms. So in reality, if the Wave was as bad as indicated, they would be selling items several times lower than its original value. **

**5) I like Haku and Zabuza a bit, so I am not going to kill them off like immediately. The Uzumaki were a great excuse to have them switch sides. Also, if Cannon was anything, Haku was an amazing actor by any standards to fool an ANBU vet like Kakashi.**

**6) Inari believing they could win was that the two teams look more impressive then unorganized Genin and an exhausted Kakashi. **

**7) A contract is a contract, and for a mercenary village, there really is nothing they can do if the mission is based on a lie. That is why there are clauses in case something like this happens. **

**8) The US history was two reason. One is that Naruto haven't suffered like cannon to be able to say she/he suffered. Second is that I am more familiar with USA history then the fictional world. Plus, despite how my country turned out, the Revolutionary War was inspiring when you think about farmers winning against the British Army. **

**9) Haku had killed in cannon, but only that he/she deemed to deserve it. So in this story, she can kill, but only a few. She will not kill in battlefield, but will assassinate a general to win a war. **

**10) I thought it was ridicules Zabuza that killed off several potential teams and graduate, as it would leave Mist weak. A third is more reasonable, especially if they are the third that would not graduate to make a statement.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 2

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 8: The Bloody Whirlpool Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not yet, I am part Viking, not part Japanese.**

**Beta: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/16/2014**

Scene I

It has been three days since the alliance was established between the Leaf-nins and Zabuza's men, and things around Tazuna's house have been subdued. The Hokage was informed of Zabuza's request and he had agreed to them after filling out the paperwork. Haku will become a probationary ninja when they returned to Konoha. She joined up with Team Vixen and slowly wormed her way into the group, especially with Tukiko. Haku had been at Tukiko's side since day one and they had developed a sisterly relationship faster than many thought possible.

The others followed as time passed, as the girls spent their time assisting the bridge builder finish his bridge. Naruto's clones were very useful as they helped replenish the dwindling work force that Gatō had scared away. The businessman was making it difficult for Tazuna, but despite Gatō's efforts, the Bridge would soon be completed. Everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly until Zabuza reported that the Uzumaki were planning to get involved as they found out that Naruto was part of group. So the allied ninjas were preparing for a battle that would determine the fate of Wave Country.

"Alright maggots, listen up on the battle plan." Anko then explained while getting into position, "The plan starts off with Zabuza and his squad, minus Haku, helping us set up a trap against the missing-nins and the Uzumaki Clan members in the area. Kurenai, Tazuna, Team 7 minus Sai, and I will act as the bait on the bridge as Zabuza's group will hide in the shadows behind us, waiting for the enemy ninjas to attack. Sai will remain here to guard the house against attacks and alert the ANBU of our situation when they arrive. The Genin from Team 13 will meet up with Haku to help secure Gatō's mansion and his money. Killing is at your discretion but getting Gatō is a priority, even if it means destroying his mansion and his money. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Why do I have to be part of the bait?" Tazuna whined. "I am supposed to be protected, not put in harm's way."

"Sorry, but they won't attack without you and we need a tempting target," Anko answered off-handed.

"Beside, think about it as helping us insure your survival," Kurenai told the worried 'bait.'

Tazuna sat down in defeat as Sasuke got up with a pissed expression as he asked, "Why do I have to protect the client when others get to attack the mansion. I should be participating in the attack?"

"Because they have combat experience and can be trusted in this situation. You and your fan-girl can barely be trusted to act as bait without screwing up. So shut up!" Sakura and Sasuke compiled as Anko assumed a calm voice to ask, "Now, any intelligent questions?"

"Why aren't we waiting for the ANBU?" Tukiko asked.

"Well Tukiko, if we wait for the ANBU to arrive, Gatō's forces will be even harder to take out when they go on the defensive. Normally I would still wait, but we have a powerful ally among Gatō's forces, so we must take advantage of the situation before it gets any worse. That is why we are going on the offensive now, instead of waiting for the ANBU. Are there any more questions?"

Silence was Anko's answer, "Good. Everyone, get into position, we leave in one hour."

Scene II

Anko and her group were waiting at the bridge as bait. It was not long before a swirling mist appeared on the bridge in front of them. "Well, well, look what have here," a red-headed ninja stated with his shiny new headband of the Uzumaki. "Looks like we have some Leaf-nins who have taken what is ours. I think it's our lucky day."

"Yeah, it looks like we really lucked out, hey Zabuza?" Another Uzumaki ninja asked Zabuza, who was standing right next to him with the Demon Mask Brothers.

"Yes it does, but not for you," Zabuza told the Uzumaki before he decapitated the ninja and his partner with his huge cleaver.

"Zabuza, you-" a missing-nin the Uzumaki hired had started to yell until the demon brothers sliced him to bits while Zabuza killed two no name missing-nins with the Uzumaki he already killed.

"Good work, Zabuza," Kakashi nodded as he eye smiled.

"Is that it for the Uzumaki Clan?" Kurenai asked, unsure since the Uzumaki only operate a small compound on the island.

"No, there are still four more of them that are waiting with portion of Gatō's thugs. My team and these low level ninjas were supposed to soften you up before the main group came in to finish you off. They will be here in a few minutes," Zabuza answered Kurenai.

After just a few minutes, true enough they came. However, it was not four Uzumaki members. Instead, there were three. "Zabuza, you said there were four members!" Anko yelled at Zabuza.

"I saw all four of them together," Zabuza stated which got the attention of the Uzumaki.

"You saw what we wanted you to see, so we could spring our own trap," one of the two male Uzumaki mocked the group.

"You didn't think we would trust any missing-nins did you? Especially considering you were once from Hidden Mist Forces. We followed your apprentice and found out that you planned to betray Gatō and in extension, us," the other male explained.

"How did you sneak up on us? We would have detected you," Kurenai stammered.

"We followed you with one of our of four Uzumaki summons." The female lifted her hand to reveal a mosquito the size of a fist. "These little guys are useful for assassinations and spying." The mosquito dispersed as its purpose was complete.

"You three are the triplets of the Uzumaki bloody seasons. The two brothers are Touki and Banshū, and their sister is Kaki," Kakashi pointed out.

"Glad to know that the famous 'Copy Cat Kakashi' knows who we are. Are you going to bring out the Sharingan for this fight?" Kaki mocked much to Kakashi's horror, now that Sasuke knew he had his family's bloodline despite not being an Uchiha. This will be a pain for Kakashi to deal with when it comes to his team.

"Yes, I think I will have to," Kakashi said in sorrow as he pulled back his headband to show a red eye with three commas in the pupil.

"Where is your fourth member?" Kurenai asked while the Jōnins pulled out their weapons for battle.

"I believe Tenbatsu is now greeting your Genin's team and Zabuza's apprentice. Where she is going to take them back to the Uzumaki clan," Touki replied to the group's horror since Tenbatsu was an elite Jōnin class according to reports they read.

"Soon, the Uzumaki clan will become more powerful than ever," Banshū continued where Touki left off. "There bloodlines will bring the clan to its rightful place as rulers of the Elemental Nations, as it should be."

"I won't let you hurt my daughter," Zabuza then pulled out his sword for battle.

Zabuza ran headlong into Banshū, his sword raised high to cleave the man in two. Banshū responded by pulling out his sword and the blades clashed in a resounding clang. Zabuza still had enough strength to overpower Banshū, but Banshū's sword parley delayed the attack enough for Banshū to jump out of the way. Banshū moved a sufficient distance away to allow him to use, 'Fire Style: Dance of the Dragons Jutsu.' The fire jutsu summoned multiple dragons meant to strike down army or a small force of highly ranked ninjas. Though it failed as Zabuza returned fire with 'Water Style: Horse Guardians Jutsu,' to create a waterfall of horses to be used against the dragons of fire. The two hit each other and created a huge cloud of steam.

Touki smirked at the huge steam cloud as he ordered Gatō's thugs to, "Attack!"

Gatō's thugs screamed as they ran head first with various weapons, from swords to axes and maces as the thugs rushed right into the mist. For the thugs, that was a mistake as things went to hell for them. The tall ninja began to wipe out scores of thugs with his massive cleaver as he entered a blood lust. As his blood pumped, his senses were heightened to the point of being supper human. His senses were heightened to the point he heard a metal chain from behind. Zabuza cut the chain in two, along with three thugs as he spun in a fluid motion. Zabuza turned to face his own comrades that had tried to kill him, the Demon Brothers of the Mist. The two were holding out their poison's hand claws as they poised for battle.

"When did you decide to betray me?" Zabuza asked the brothers.

"When you were off having your meetings with the Leaf-nins," one started before the other.

"The Uzumaki came by with a big pay offer."

"So we took the offer."

"We didn't care about the rebellion."

"We just did what you would have done, taken the best payout, even if it was mercenary work."

"The Uzumaki offered an even bigger reward then any future payout you could offer, so we took it," the second brother finished as ten more thugs moved to back them up.

Zabuza was immobile with silence before he disappeared into a cloud of steam. The brothers tense as the thugs were slain from left to right all around them. They knew they were in trouble when a demonic voice growled out from the mist, "You picked the wrong time to betray me, and now you will pay for it with your lives."

Outside the mist, the three Uzumaki Jōnin moved to attack the Leaf-nins. The brothers both used their swords to engage Anko and Kurenai while Kaki went after Kakashi. Kakashi tried to runaway to help Team Vixen but Kaki had other ideas. Kakashi used a kunai to avoid the deadly strike from Kaki's claws.

The woman devilishly slurred, "Where are you going? We are today's entertainment and we can't let you all leave without a little show."

Everyone was soon busy fighting and unable to provide aid to Team Vixen and Haku.

Scene III

While the battle of the bridge was happening, Team Vixen and Haku were running on the forest's treetops, towards Gatō's mansion. They continued towards the mansion when they heard several explosions under them. Realizing they were in peril, they changed directions and jumped back onto a falling tree. They held onto a tree trunk with their chakra before they jumped off at the last minute to avoid the pain of hitting the ground with the tree. The four girls were now on the ground as Tukiko searched at the base of trunk to recover pieces of kunai and ashes of what seemed to be paper.

"Exploding tags," Tukiko concluded.

"Ninjas!" Naruto yelled as she pulled out her guns.

The others pulled out their weapons and gathered into a circle to wait for an attack. They did not have to wait long before a kunai with an exploding tag landed in front of them causing them to jump up on logs before the tag went off. The explosion sent of a huge puff of smoke into the air that obscured their view for a minute. The cloud soon dissipated and they found they were not alone. Standing in front of them was a muscular woman, with red hair tied into a bun. In each hand, she held a dual-bladed axe, stained with the blood from a hundred men that she had slain. This woman was a butcher and they were her next targets.

"Well, well, if it isn't Team Vixen we all have been hearing so much about," the woman chuckled. "I have been looking forward to meeting you. Don't need Konoha to develop another Sennin like team." The woman looked at Haku before adding, "Though they didn't have a helper, especially a Hyōton bloodline user. I thought they had died out. I guess Mist is really weak if they couldn't wipe out one clan."

Haku was about to attack the Uzumaki woman in a blind rage but Tukiko stopped her before she made a tactical mistake. Haku then calmed down to a cold rage as Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't know your own family, Naruto Uzumaki?" the woman asked before laughing.

"You are not family and my name is Naruto Ryū," Naruto snarled.

"You are Uzumaki as long as you continue to carry our bloodlines," the woman commented. "Now where was I… ah yes, my name is Tenbatsu Uzumaki, your fourth aunt."

Naruto snarled as she raised her guns, "I am pleased to meet you. Now die!"

Naruto guns blasted regular bullets while Tukiko and Haku sent their kunais and senbons at the woman. Tenbatsu dodged the bullets as she swung her arms around in an arc as she used 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu' to create an arc of wind to deflect the projectiles away. While in the air, Hinata and Naruto combine two 'Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu,' to launch a huge blob of water at the woman. Tenbatsu spun in the air as she cut the blob in two with her axes channeled with wind chakra while chakra was channeled internally. Chakra poured out as the woman as she rushed towards the Team Vixen once she was on her feet.

The four jumped away as the wind smashed the ground and formed a huge crater, kicking dust into the air and blocking everyone's view. Naruto was alone when she was attacked by Tenbatsu with her two axes. Naruto dropped her guns and pulled out her swords enhanced by all five of the elements. The blades deflected the axes at the last second as she spun to strike Tenbatsu. Tenbatsu blocked Naruto's blades but she did not stop Naruto from sliding down her blades to Tenbatsu's hands and hit flesh. Naruto was shocked to see that Tenbatsu's hands only bleed slightly from a cut, instead of losing her finders.

"Wind Armor," Tenbatsu stated as if she was not bothered by her own blood and pain. "Got to love it as it protects me against any kind of damage. Though, I am surprised you hurt me at all, so let me return the favor."

Tenbatsu startled Genin as she brought her head up to slam in Naruto's brow. Naruto stumbled back with head trauma until she felt the muscular woman grabbed onto her right leg was grabbed while the axe handle was placed firmly against her skin. Naruto realized what was about to happen but could not do anything as Tenbatsu twisted her leg, causing her to screamed in pain as a loud crack was heard. Naruto soon fell silent when she was punched in the stomach and she stumbled onto the ground. Tenbatsu was standing over Naruto, her axes on her sides as the dust cleared.

Seeing Naruto down, an enraged Hinata attacked Tenbatsu from behind. Hinata used 'Water Style: Tsunami Wave Jutsu' onto the unaware Uzumaki as a huge wave of water hit Tenbatsu, sending her fly under the tidal wave. The wave also missed Naruto, barely, as she crawled away, crying from her broken leg. Though it would not be broken for long as her wounds was healing rapidly thanks to Colonel Nine of Nine's chakra that accelerated the healing rate.

Meanwhile, as Naruto crawling away, Tenbatsu was seething inside the high turret of water. Frustrated, Tenbatsu slam her axes into the ground and she dug-in to stop herself from being swept away. The wave pushed pass her giving her relief for a short time. Haku used 'Ice Style: Thousand Needles Jutsu' to summon a thousand ice needless upon Tenbatsu. Tenbatsu was able to beat back Haku's attack with her spinning axes. Tenbatsu deflected the last of the ice senbon needles when Hinata, once again, appeared behind Tenbatsu.

Hinata used 'Gentle Blade Style: Star Strike,' a specialize attack she had developed with the gentle blade. It started with attacks at the neck with both hands, as they moved in a triangular motion toward Tenbatsu's wrists. The blades cut into her flesh until they met at one third of the woman's body and took off at a ninety-degree upward spin to the shoulders as Hinata brought her hands in-between the shoulder blades. Hinata's attack had created, figuratively, the Star of David within a ten seconds span on Tenbatsu own body. All cuts leading up to a strike in the center of said star to send Tenbatsu flying.

Hinata was panting victoriously while giving Haku a smile of thanks. Her smile turned to horror as she saw a burst of chakra from Tenbatsu as she regenerated her wounds and reopened all of her chakra points. A recharged Tenbatsu was soon upon Hinata and struck her in the face. Hinata was dazed with a bruised face as she was hit in the stomach with enough force that caused her to fall to the ground, coughing out blood. Tenbatsu then stomped Hinata repeatedly, until she was a moaning human pile on the ground.

Tenbatsu snarled, "You thought your puny fighting style will stop me Hyūga? I guess you didn't realize the Uzumaki had bloodlines still active from when we were mixing bloodlines with the Elemental Star. Most of us have huge chakra stores that naturally enhance our body's healing regeneration. The only way to stop me is to kill me."

Tenbatsu then surveyed the group as she stated, "Now, you should give up before I accidently kill one of you. We will need all your bloodlines to add to the Elemental Star in two to three generations."

Tukiko narrowed her eyes as she pulled out her assault rifle, while Haku rushed in with her strongest jutsu: 'Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors Jutsu.' A powerful jutsu surrounded Tenbatsu with several huge rectangular ice mirrors that were the size of a large man. They formed into a dome that could hold a dozen people. After they formed, Haku jumped into the mirrors as she used a water jutsu to push Hinata out of the way. Haku appeared in all the mirrors with senbon needles in her hands while Tukiko moved up to provide support.

Tukiko opened fire outside of the mirrors while Haku jumped from mirror to mirror sending a hail of senbon needles at Tenbatsu. A few actually hit her but not enough to cause damage. After the third wave, Tenbatsu moved to the edge and struck two of the mirrors with her axes, shattering them. Haku eyes widen in fear and shock at what she perceived to be the hope. She thought it was impossible to break her mirrors with brute strength. Haku regained her senses and doubled her speed as she continued with her senbon attacks. The ice user was going so fast that Tukiko could only watch as Hinata staggered away and slowly tried to heal herself.

However, despite the increased speed, Tenbatsu was able to keep up with Haku and systematically destroy her mirrors. Eventually, Tenbatsu was able to hit a mirror that Haku was hiding in and forced to her to escape. Haku jumped out just before the mirror shattered taking her whole jutsu down. As Haku was in the air, Tenbatsu appeared in front of a startled Haku. She struck the girl with an underhanded blow that did not gut the poor girl, but gave her a deep wound. Haku rolled on the ground crying in pain as Tenbatsu turned to face her next opponent, Tukiko. She focused on the girl to the point she had ignored Hinata as she limped over to help Haku, and used what little chakra she had left to close her wounds. Both girls were out of the fight as they nursed their wounds.

Tukiko was scared as she realized that she now faced Tenbatsu alone. She was also determined as she went through the hand signs to initiate her attack while Tenbatsu stared at the girl. The Jōnin rushed Tukiko with her axes raised to strike but something unexpected happen, she passed directly through the girl's body. Tenbatsu eyes widen as she realized she had been hit with 'Genjutsu Style: Mirage Jutsu' as Tukiko appeared behind her. Tukiko used 'Fire Style: Omega Fire Bomb Jutsu,' to create a huge red blob at Tenbatsu's feet. Tukiko then kicked off Tenbatsu to give her enough room before the firebomb went off. Creating a huge explosion and shockwave that sent Tukiko flying.

Tukiko got up to see a huge cloud of dust fly up in the shape of a mushroom as she pulled out her kunai. Tukiko stared into the cloud, waiting in hope that Tenbatsu was dead. After what seemed like eternity, she saw no movement in the cloud and Tukiko lowered her guard, thinking it was over. She soon found out it was not over as Tenbatsu came rushing out of the dust cloud, singed and angry. Tukiko only had a brief moment to raise her kunais up to defend herself before Tenbatsu struck.

Tukiko screamed in pain as she fell on her knees, her left hand grabbing onto her right arm as blood squirted out. Tukiko's right hand was cut off at the wrist and laid in front of her. A limb that was later destroyed when Tenbatsu smashed Tukiko's right hand with her axes to show she means business. Tenbatsu smirked as she walked away from Tukiko, who had cradled her bleeding arm and watched what could be the end of not only her ninja career but possibly her life as well.

Away from the battle, Naruto saw all her friends being taken down. Naruto begged Nine of Nine to, '_Hurry up. I need to be one hundred percent now!_'

'_I am going as fast as I can, but even with me helping your Uzumaki bloodline along, it still take time_,' Colonel Nine of Nine told Naruto mentally.

'_Can't you speed it along by flooding my system?_' Naruto asked Nine of Nine as Tenbatsu approached her.

'_Even if I flood your system to heal all your wounds in an instant, my power will only last ten minutes. After that, you will be too exhausted to fight and there is no way you can end a fight against a elite Jōnin like Tenbatsu in ten minutes_,' Nine of Nine explained to Naruto.

'_Maybe I can't, but if I also use the bosses of the new summoning contract, I may have a chance,_' Naruto explained.

'_You plan to summon Dancing Spirit and Soul Hunter?_' Nine of Nine asked Naruto. Naruto answered back with a mental nod. '_You know that to do so will take half your chakra and you won't be able to summon anything until the next full moon._'

'_I have no choice_,' Naruto explained. '_The bitch may have a summoning contract and I need to be prepared._'

'_Very well, but be careful_,' Nine of Nine told Naruto as she flood her system with her chakra.

Naruto soon felt rejuvenated as all her wounds began to heal to the point she could stand on her own two feet. Red chakra flapped around her as Tenbatsu stopped to look at the rejuvenated girl with shock. Tenbatsu eyes widened as she saw that Naruto was performing a summoning jutsu and quickly prepared her own to counter. They both hit at the same time with Naruto producing two huge smoke screens while Tenbatsu produced seven.

Scene IV

At Tazuna's house, Sai watched the approach of a dozen bandits sent to capture Tsunami and Inari. Inari was outside with his mother as the two stare down the bandits as they move to grab Tsunami while the boy stood with fright. Fright that waned when he remembered Naruto's words, how it was better to die standing up free, or to die on his knees if he allowed evil to win. So, for once he was not afraid as he stood up to the bandits. It was stupid except it allowed Sai to move into position and moved quietly until one of the thugs were killed by Inari with his father's crossbow. That immediately angered the other bandits and they went for the kill. They did not get a chance when Sai appeared and attacked them all with his animal drawings that instantly came to life. They resembled giant, black, mythical creatures made of ink that killed the bandits within seconds.

As the blood was mixed with ink, Sai turned to face the boy. "That was a foolish thing to do," Sai told the boy. "It will be difficult for me to protect you if you provoke them."

"I…" Inari was at a loss for words as the bandit he killed was pushed out of his mind. "I couldn't let them hurt mom. I had to do something, something other than just sitting here and letting them take my mother."

"It is futile," Sai commented. "As long as the villagers allow Gatō to walk over them, you only delay it."

Inari was quiet for a moment before he said with conviction, "Then we must rally the village. Show them we won't remain hostages to a mad madman. That we won't let Gatō get away with what he had done with us!"

"I can't allow you to risk killing yourself," Sai explained to the family.

"Your mission is to protect us, so why don't you come with us," Tsunami suggested.

Now Sai was in a quandary. The simple thing to do to insure the mission's success would be to knock Inari out. But a part of Sai wanted to see if they could succeed rallying the village. The choice should have been simple, as he had been taught that emotions were a weakness and the strong always ruled over the weak. However, after seeing what were considered strong ninjas like Anko and reading the history that Naruto had described, he was in turmoil. Finally, Sai agreed with the family and went to town. He left, just as a mushroom explosion covered the area and nine summonses appeared. He also missed the action as a large number of thugs and samurai left Gatō's mansion.

Scene V

The bridge was a blood bath. The demon brothers were dead, as their heads rolled after they were cut off by the Bloody Demon of the Mist. The same 'demon' that was laughing like a mad man as he had slaughter's Gatō's men. A few made it passed Zabuza and tried to kill Tazuna only to be cut down by snakes and a red eye Sasuke. The boy smiled as he finally activated his bloodline after making his first kill and enjoyed it as he imagined killing his brother with a 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.' The pink-haired fan-girl, Sakura could only look in fear as she saw the true side of Sasuke, a boy that was well on his way in becoming a psychopath in his quest to avenge his clan.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was evading Kaki strikes while paring off her tiger claws with his knife. As the fight continued, the three soon heard an explosion. Over the horizon, a mini mushroom cloud formed just before they noticed nine smoke clouds. They stopped fighting followed by the Kaki's brothers while facing Kurenai and Anko. Kaki smiled as she chuckled, "Looks like Tenbatsu is about to get real serious. I don't believe your Genin will survive the encounter."

Kakashi did not respond as he used the opportunity to pull out a trump card. He pulled out a scroll from his back pouch, taking advantage of his opponent's distraction. He rolled it out to reveal a summoning contract and proceeded to summon a dozen dogs of all types and sizes. A brown pug dog with a leaf symbol on top a huge bull dog was the leader of the pack as he asked, "What do you need Kakashi?"

Kakashi eyes narrowed as he stated, "Hold my opponent in place, Pakkun."

The pug dog nodded as the entire pack sprang into action as they swarmed around Kaki. Kaki screamed as the dogs chomped on all her limbs, holding her in place as Kakashi performed a more powerful, original jutsu called 'Chidori.' He summoned a huge amount of lightening around his right hand to form a blue blade of lightening and chakra. Once he summoned his lightening blade, he pulled back his hand and ran at impossibly high speeds while the blade cut into the ground beside him.

He reached up a now scared Kaki, with his hand held high above his head, as he smashed the blade through her chest and back. Kaki went limp as Kakashi pulled his hand out of Kaki's corpse. With the target dead, the dogs disappeared as Kakashi pulled his headband down to cover his Sharingan eye. He never realized that someone was watching him with his Sharingan. Sasuke smiled as he now had a powerful technique to kill his brother, and he could not wait to try it out. Meanwhile, one of the brothers, Banshū, could not believe that his sister was dead.

In blind rage, he rushed Kakashi with his sword posed to strike, yelling out, "I'm going to kill you."

He only took three steps before he found himself completely wrapped tightly by snakes. He turned to see Anko had snakes coming out her right hand, while her left hand held a shotgun that was leveled at his head. The last thing Banshū heard was a bang of compress air, before his head was destroyed. Anko retracted the snakes as the headless man fell to the ground, dead while pieces of blood and bone spread out from where the body lay.

Touki would join his brother as Kurenai showed why she is known as the 'Genjutsu Mistress.' She used the man's distraction of his sister death to hit him with a genjutsu to keep him in a dream world. He was still in that world he gained revenge for his sister and brother while Kurenai casually silted his throat. The last Uzumaki Jōnin was killed, and the three Leaf Jōnins looked away from all the blood to see seven mosquitoes facing a giant fox and snake.

Kakashi turned to the two to bark out orders, "Alright, Kurenai, Anko head to the girls and provide aid-"

Kakashi never finished as Zabuza yelled out, "Hey, I need help. Gatō brought reinforcements."

Zabuza dispersed the mist to reveal not only the bloody remains of the last army, but a new army of over eighty men had come to kill whoever survive from the scuffle between the Leaf and Uzumaki. Most were just common thugs, but twenty of the men standing in front of the thugs were not thugs. In fact, they were former samurai. Men trained to use chakra as armor to protect them against all forms of attacks, including ninja's jutsus. Their weapons also were coated with chakra as they prepared to attack.

Kakashi bit his lip under his mask before barking out new orders, "Kurenai, Anko, stay here and help defend Tazuna with me. We just have to hope for the best for the girls."

The woman nodded reluctantly as Kakashi pulled out his sniper rifle. He took aimed and pulled the trigger, taking out the first samurai as they charged to battle. Everything had slipped into pure chaos as the battle for the bridge.

Scene VI

On Naruto's side, things were fairing much better in the form of two giant, multicolor animals with seven tails. One was a beautiful fox with greenish blue eyes, white fur, green paws, and equipped with a short sword on its back. The second one was a strong wolf with gold stripes on its black fur with a scar over one of his eyes along with a huge broadsword on its back. An impressive sight Naruto added by sticking on the fox head with the red chakra that surrounded her as she address the two summon bosses, "Hello Dancing Spirit of the Fox Clan and Soul Hunter of the Wolf Clan."

"**Naruto, why were we summoned, you know the price**," Soul Hunter asked in a loud voice.

"I kind of had no choice," Naruto pointed to where Tenbatsu was above the ground on top of a giant black mosquito and six brown mosquitoes surrounding her. Once the summons took in the sight, Naruto finished her explanation, "I need you two since my team didn't have much of a chance against the Elite Jōnin over there. In addition, there was a rumor that the Uzumaki Clan had four summoning contracts. If there were four, one would be given to an Elite Jōnin. So I summoned you two in case that woman summons a boss. I didn't expect the swarm though and so I was very lucky you came."

"**Well, this is going to fun. I can't wait to rub it in Gamabunta of the Toad Clan's face that we defeated a rival of his**," Dancing Spirit smiled as she pulled her sword out.

"**Where's your team, pup**?" Soul Hunter asked and Naruto pointed to her injured team below.

"They were all severally injured. The woman in front was responsible," Naruto had answered her summon.

The two summonses looked at girls before a cold rage took them. Soul Hunter told Naruto, "**We will fight. But as a result, you will not be allowed to summon us until the next full moon, and we will take half your chakra now**." Naruto nodded as she felt a drain of half her stores that Nine of Nine had restored. Acceptable loss Naruto thought as she prepared her rides to battle while their opponents flapped in the wind.

"Who are these summonses, Banpaia (vampire)?" Tenbatsu asked the mosquito she was on.

"**They are Soul Hunter and Dancing Spirit, two of most powerful bosses from two very powerful animal clans. Their clans focus more on quality over quantity. In addition, the Foxes and Wolves are under a treaty to share information and work together against other animal clans. Good thing you called for all of my brothers and sisters or we would die. I think she is the first human to have their contract**," Banpaia answered Tenbatsu.

"Oh, this is great," Tenbatsu had said with a sinisterly smile. "Not only do I bring the Elemental Star back, but I also bring two powerful summonses all wrapped in one contract."

Tenbatsu's smile turned to a scowl when Soul Hunter and Dancing Spirit used their swords to use 'Wind Style: Wind Blades Jutsu.' The mosquitoes tried to escape but two of them were not fast enough and were ripped to shreds. The other mosquitoes escaped by flying high before they flew down and fired acid from their needle mouths. The gigantic fox and wolf summons saw the attack evaded them. Soul Hunter then moved back to distract the bugs using 'Earth Style: Earth Dome Jutsu' to create a protective dome around him while the mosquitoes fired acid at it. As the mosquitoes tried to break through, Dancing Spirit performed 'Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu,' to summon fireballs around her tails to fire off at the pesky bugs. Two mosquitoes were vaporized from the fire formed around her seven tails. The three remaining mosquitoes had evaded the fox and were circling around the battlefield like sharks until a vent of lava pushed out of the ground and destroyed another mosquito.

Climbing out of the vent was Soul Hunter, looking menacing as he prepared to fight Banpaia. He was ready for Banpaia, but not for the surprised he would get. As he climbed out of the wolf-made tunnel, the last regular mosquito used his focus on his pray to nosedive the unexpecting fox and stabbed Soul Hunter into his side. The Wolf Hunter howled in distress as Dancing Spirit rushed to kill the mosquito by lopping off its head. She was not fast enough, as it had already injected a poison/virus into Soul Hunter stream. The wolf was in agony as the disease began to spread.

Soul Hunter panted out, "**Damn, (pant), I am out of the fight. I need to (pant) return home soon or (pant) die from the poison. Looks like you (pant) will have to deal with that oversized bug**."

"**Don't worry, I'll take care of the bug**," Dancing Spirit told Soul Hunter as he returned to his summoning realm to be treated. The fox then turned to Banpaia to exclaim, "**Your clan will pay, Banpaia**!"

The two remaining summons dished it out, but it looked like the fight was even until Banpaia used his special Jutsu, 'Blood Style: Blood Stickiness Jutsu' to shoot out some dark blood that entrapped the high ends of Dancing Spirit's legs. Dancing Spirit could not move as she struggled to get out. Confident, Banpaia then got eye level with Dancing Spirit to gloat before he gave the killing blow. However, she smirked before using, 'Wood Style: Tree Binding Jutsu' to capture Banpaia with the trees around him. The misquoted was trapped, and one Dancing Spirit took advantage as she used 'Ice Style: Tundra Storm Jutsu,' to send a frozen storm against Banpaia and his summoner Tenbatsu.

Tenbatsu and Banpaia could only watched in horror as the ice storms hit them at full force at temperatures that cause trees to snap freeze. Banpaia were turned into huge ice statues that instantly killed the insect. Dancing Spirit then disappeared, satisfied she had killed Banpaia while Naruto jumped off Dancing Spirit's back. Naruto walked to retrieve her pistols and swords. She holstered her weapons before she walked over to help Tukiko to laid next to a tree that had an exhausted Haku and Hinata resting.

"Well, today was a busy day," Naruto commented. "I never thought I would need my summons."

"When were you going to tell me about your summons? Or the fact that Naruto was actually related to the Uzumaki?" Haku asked. "I told you everything these last two days. I told you about how Zabuza found me, after how my father killed my mother and tried to kill me with a mob that I killed with my awaken bloodline. I told you my missions and work while I was under Zabuza. I did this with the understanding that we would be comrades."

"I'm s-sorry…" Hinata stuttered. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you, it is just we didn't know i-if we c-co-could…"

"Trust me," Haku finished for Hinata.

"Sorry," Tukiko answered, as she looked down ashamed.

Haku looked at Tukiko and felt she should reassure the girl. "It's alright… I guess I can understand. But if I am going to work with you in Konoha, please trust me and tell me everything."

So the Team Vixen told her everything that was not top secret. How the Uzumaki had abandoned Naruto for being the daughter of a commoner. How Colonel Nine of Nine awakened her bloodline, and introduced her to new technology while also explaining the reason the clan wanted her back. They also told most of the events, leading up to current times with a promise to explain some of the more sensitive information once she became a ninja.

After hearing everything, Haku sighed, "I guess I wasn't the only one to have a hard life."

Tukiko laugh as she commented, "I guess that is what makes us special."

The group relaxed until they heard someone was clapping. They turned around to see Gatō and fifty of his thugs behind him, "Bravo, bravo. I commend you for killing that bitch. I was planning on killing her myself but you did it for me in that impressive ninja battle. However, I am afraid you still lose." Gatō smirked as he slammed his cane onto the ground, "I wonder how much you four would go for when I sell you at auction. If you cooperate, my boys will leave you four unspoiled," Gatō stated while licking his lips.

Naruto snarled as moved to protect the girls, but soon felt her chakra failing. Naruto's eyes widen as she realized her time was up. "Damn it," Naruto cursed as she fell down. All four girls were in bad shape. They were in no shape to get, let alone fight off a horde of thugs even if they were perfected. The best they could do was Naruto working her pistols sitting down; Naruto could not put up much of a fight as the thugs gathered up.

"Looks like I chose the perfect time to attack, go get them boy-ugh" Gatō never finished his sentence as an axe was embedded into his body.

"I am afraid this bitch is still alive and I won't let you betray the Uzumaki," Tenbatsu stated while pulling her axe out of Gatō's corpse covered the grass in blood.

The thugs in response, backed away from Tenbatsu, as she was angry. She was so angry that the heat that had radiated from her body melted the frost off her skin. A brave thug tried to rally his fellow men by yelling out, "She killed our meal ticket!"

"And you are all next," Tenbatsu stated while powering up a wind jutsu.

Tenbatsu used 'Wind Style: Vacuum Serial Waves Jutsu' to send out multiple bubbles of wind that tore a lot of thugs into pieces. The survivors soon followed as Tenbatsu pulled out her two axes and ran into the thick of the thugs to begin the slaughter. The fight was over in a minute with mutilated corpses before Tenbatsu turned her attention to the girls, as Naruto was busy loading a wind bullet into her pistol as fast as possible. Naruto quickly had her gun set before she shot Tenbatsu in the chest as she approached. Tenbatsu immediately fell to the ground by the force of the bullet.

"That was close," Naruto had sighed.

"Could this day get any worse?" Tukiko asked while holding her useless right arm.

She was answered when Tenbatsu got up and revealed she had armor and the bullet was embedded into it. "You just had to ask," Hinata stated before the pain came. Tenbatsu came upon the girls and knocked them off the tree they used for support. As girls lay on the ground in pain, before Tenbatsu grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted her in the air while the three girls were pinned to the ground. Tenbatsu had kneeled with her right leg on top of their stomachs to hold them in place as Naruto put up a pathetic struggle.

"How did you survive?" Naruto gasped as she greedily tried to breath in air through the vice-like grip.

"My wind armor with the armor underneath my clothes saved my life. It's made with high quality deuterium metal and seals to keep it flexibility. Although, I have to admit the bullet came pretty close to piercing it but you failed when you picked the thickest part of the armor. Maybe you should have aimed for the head instead," Tenbatsu had answered Naruto before forming a sinister smile as she tightened her hold on Naruto. "Now I am going to pay back all you girls for all the pain you caused me today."

Tenbatsu raised her hand as she planned to break each of the girls' legs, starting with Naruto's. However, before she could even strain the blonde's leg, a sword flashed in appearance as it stabbed through her neck to the woman's heart. "I will not let you harm my sister," spoke a red-haired girl holding a long sword that imbedded in Tenbatsu. Naruto recognized her from a picture her mother had, it was her half sister, Naruko.

Tenbatsu looked at the girl to state, "Naruko, you traitor," just before Tenbatsu fell over, dead.

Naruto fell on the corpse as she looked up at her half sister and smiled, "Glad you could make it to the party."

Naruto then fell to the ground in complete exhaustion as the red head stared down to her.

Scene VII

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke up in Tazuna's house. As she slowly sit-up, she notice her team were all around her and still asleep. Naruto also notice her half sister and whispered, "Naruko?"

Naruko walked over to whisper with a blunt voice, "Good to see you are awake, sister." Naruko looked at her friends before adding, "They were so worried about you and they refused to leave your side."

"They are good friends," Naruto smiled as looked at her nearest friend intently, Hinata.

"You are lucky to have friends. All I have is mom," Naruko stated as she look down.

"You gain friends when you leave the Uzumaki, and you have me now," Naruto told Naruko, and a smile briefly crossed Naruko's face. It was very hard for Naruko to smile as she felt more like a weary child as opposed to a warrior.

It was silent for a while until Naruto stated, "I feel weak. My friends and I would have been captured if you didn't come around."

"I admit I thought you would be stronger. But you did well considering it was an Elite Jōnin that got the drop on you," Naruko explained before turning towards the window. "I have already dropped off the intelligence for Leaf Forces. So it's time for me to go before the Uzumaki realize I was gone longer than the mission require. Goodbye sis."

Naruto told Naruko, "Stay safe my little sister."

"I will," Naruko bowed before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed before she noticed slight movements around her, movement of people she knew that were agitated to say something. So Naruto called them out to speak, "Anko, Kurenai you can reveal yourself while the others can stop pretending to be asleep."

Sure enough, Anko and Kurenai appeared as the girls began to sit up. Hinata was the first to speak up, "Sorry Naruto. It was just we didn't want to disturb your conversation with your sister." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"We had to make sure the brat can be trusted," Anko explained with Kurenai stating the same thing.

Naruto groaned before she asked, "Senseis, what happened while I was out?"

"Well, we were killed the bulk of mercenaries at the bridge, while Sai went to town with the client families," Kurenai explained. "While unprofessional, Inari's words and Sai's presence made the villagers raise-up against Gatō's thugs and kill every one of them. His actions have insured that no one like Gatō can take this country again."

"Though he is really quite about the events," Anko added, not mentioning that he began to mumble questions about strength and where his loyalties lie.

"Sakura is having problems as well," Tukiko spoke up for the first time.

"I guess the pink-haired girl didn't take the fact she was useless in the fight all that well," Haku added.

"Kakashi is helping her adjust to the reality of ninja life while his students protect the bridge," Kurenai explained.

"Zabuza-sama is gone," Haku stated with a bit of sadness. "He led a raid on Gatō's mansion with several villagers. He freed a lot of people there before taking the funds he was due and heading back to the Mist."

"Meanwhile, the bridge will soon be completed thanks to all the volunteers. Tazuna will be done by the end of the week," Kurenai told her student.

"How long I have been out?" Naruto asked.

"Almost two days," Hinata answered.

"Yeah, you were out long enough for me to have the ice brat assigned to our team," Anko explained.

"She will make a suitable replacement for Tukiko," Kurenai added as Tukiko looked down in sadness.

Naruto looked at Tukiko and gazed at the place where her right hand should be. Haku was comforting her friend as Hinata stated, "As soon as we return, Tukiko will be forced to resign from Leaf Forces due to her injuries."

"My cousin thinks it is funny," Tukiko snarled as Haku tensed at the snide remarks of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto looked at Tukiko before she said in a demanding voice, "My backpack, please."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Backpack, please," Naruto had demanded again.

Hinata nodded as she got Naruto's backpack. Naruto then rumble through her backpack until she found a blood sealed scroll marked "_Medical Designs_." She then bit her thumb and channeled chakra to release the seal through chakra and blood. Once she unrolled the scroll, it revealed storage seals that held hundreds of designs, all neatly stack in the middle of the seal. Naruto went through the stack to find a specific design.

As the girls looked on with great curiosity, Haku asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for this," Naruto stated as she pulled out a design.

Naruto unrolled it to reveal diagrams of a cybernetic body. The two adults and three other girls looked at the design as Naruto explained, "During my work to reverse engineer technology from the Republic Alliance's time period. I found out they had developed ways to replace limbs or damage body parts destroyed. One such idea was to combine cybernetic and biometric technology to create organic limbs to replace lost limbs, or in this case a hand."

"Really?" Tukiko asked hopefully as Kurenai, Hinata and Haku looked through the plans.

"It should work as the bio-circuitry from the hand will attach to the nerves in your arm to allow perfect control of your new hand. Along with some bio-transplanted skin, no one will be able to tell that you lost your hand and maybe to channel chakra through them," Naruto explained. "I can make it, but it will require a very skilled surgeon to attach it."

"Maybe one we don't have in the village," Kurenai explained. "I am no expert but I think that only Tsunade Senju can perform such a delicate surgery, and she hasn't been seen in the village for a very long time"

Hinata and Haku agreed with Kurenai's assessment. Both were skilled medics and Hinata had studied surgery with the doctors at the hospital during her down time when the others were busy with their own projects. Tukiko was now really depressed as she walked to Naruto and said, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

The two senseis then left to work with Haku and Hinata and a depressed Tukiko. Naruto waved at them leaving her in the silence. Alone, Naruto began repeating to herself, "Tsunade Senju can perform the surgery."

Nine of Nine had smiled in Naruto's mind as she stated, '_When you need the best, always go for them. You may be able to save Tukiko's career if you start now._'

It was all the support Naruto needed as she got out of bed and pulled out the scroll to see what parts were needed to make the implant. Naruto began to work on Tukiko's replacement hand.

Scene VIII

It took five days before the bridge was finished and was dubbed the 'The Great Bridge of Heroes and Demons,' in honor of the ninjas aid and words in helping to save their land, and their hope. Once the bridge was finished, there was a huge party in their honor. After the party, the Leaf-nins, including Haku headed back to Konoha under ANBU escort. Once they arrived in Konoha, the teams of Leaf Forces gave their reports. Sarutobi was very intrigued about the information that Kushina had provided and had a plan to use it well. Once they were done, the Hokage dismissed everyone but Team Vixen.

"Haku Momochi, I would like to congratulate you on being allowed into Team 13," Sarutobi stated before handing a leaf headband to Haku. He then turned towards Tukiko with sorrow, "As for you my child, it is with regret that-"

Naruto decided to stop the Hokage to ask, "Hokage-jiji, may I speak?"

"What is it my child?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have a hand that can replace Tukiko's lost hand," Naruto explained before going to the point. "However, I am told that only Tsunade Senju can perform the surgery. So, I would like to hire Team Vixen to find one Tsunade Senju to perform experimental surgery to replace Tukiko's hands. I am willing to use all the money I accumulated to pay for such a mission."

It was deadly silent as the Hokage took a puff of his pipe. He thought it over as he contemplated Naruto's request. Sarutobi took the pipe out before granting her request, "That won't be necessary Naruto. I will personally pay for this mission under two conditions."

"What are they?" Naruto asked as the others moved in closer, especially Tukiko at the prospect that her ninja career might be saved.

"First is that you must convince Tsunade Senju to return to Konoha," Sarutobi stated. "She must return to Konoha to help with our medical programs, and fill her seat must be filled as being the last Senju, a founding clan for village of Konoha." Sarutobi then took another puff of his pipe before adding, "The second is that you allow her former teammate and my Student, Jiraiya, to provide assistance."

Kurenai groaned while Anko ranted, "Not that pervert!"

"Jiraiya maybe the biggest pervert in the world," Sarutobi admitted with a small blush. "He is also one of the most skilled ninja in the world in several arts, including seals."

Hinata quietly asked, "How long will we have to wait?"

"Not long, as he should be here now," the Hokage stated.

At that moment, a window opened up and a fifty-year-old man with a red jacket jumped in. Everyone stared at the man's face as he smiled like a fool. His face was streaked with red paint that made him look as if he was crying. He had long, wild crazy horse white hair held back by a huge, spiky hand-band's head plate with the word 'oil' on it. The man then got into a striking pose and yelled, "I am Jiraiya, the legendary toad sage, the seducer of woman and writer of the Make-Out series so all men can share in my perversed success!"

While the Hokage looked on stoically as he was used to Jiraiya, Kurenai and Anko looked ready to kill him, especially as he had openly ogle their breast. The four, younger girls raised an eyebrow at the oddity that was Jiraiya. Naruto broke the silence to ask the Hokage, "Can I shoot him?"

This caused the women to laugh, as Jiraiya's face deflated. "No Naruto, you can't shoot him. You need him for your mission," the Hokage told the girl.

"But he is a pervert! And what use can he be as he must be a virgin to write smut instead of getting some action on his own," Naruto replied, causing all the woman to laugh hysterically and Sarutobi to pull his hat down in embarrassment.

Jiraiya was embarrassed because Naruto called him a pervert, "Brat, I am not a pervert. I am a super pervert that only a few women can resist! And if you read pass the smut, you realize my works are pieces of real art. My first book, the _Gusty Ninja_, was without smut and sold like crap. I later added sensible smut to sell my books."

Naruto was shocked that this pervert wrote one of her favorite books. One that her father shared as he named her after the main character. She could not comprehend Jiraiya's statement when she asked, "But why?"

"I don't know brat," Jiraiya answered truthfully. "_The Gusty Ninja_ was my favorite book to write. Though a few Make-Out books came close and some of the smut was fun to write," Jiraiya added as he became too droll. Naruto was about to make fun of him some more when the Hokage stopped her.

"Okay, Naruto that is enough questioning Jiraiya. You need him for the mission," the Hokage ordered Naruto.

"So what is the mission sensei?" Jiraiya asked as he switched to a more serious mode.

"Yes. You are to help Naruto and her team find Tsunade," the Hokage told Jiraiya before he explained the mission details.

After the explanation was done, Jiraiya eyed Team Vixen, not with perversion, but intrigue. He straightened up and stated, "I am ready to go whenever they are, sensei."

"I suggest you go immediately," the Hokage commanded. "The Council soon will be breathing down my neck in what to do with Tukiko now that she can't be a ninja because of her missing hand, or that is will be the excuse they claim."

"Thank you Hokage-jiji, purvey sage," Naruto bowed. Team Vixen soon began their quest with a grumbling Jiraiya in tow and made a stop in the next town for information.

**That's it for this rewrite. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review. Your opinion matters, and determines how I rewrite this story.**

**Author Note**

**1) Add a little background before the big fights.**

**2) In the old one, I just have the Demon Brothers die. I thought it would be different and have them die as traitors and have a distracting light show to draw their attention before they were brutally killed.**

**3) The fight with Tenbatsu is more action packed then my last story. Plus, I added the others fighting, so you are all most welcome. **

**4) The summoning battle, I really couldn't find anything to change in fighting itself, so I kept it while changing some things up to match with what happened before hand.**

**5) I couldn't have Colonel Nine of Nine summoned out for fights this time around. I wanted to retain the possibility for later, or perhaps never.**

**6) I noticed Naruto became extremely exhausted after using the Ky****ūbi's chakra. So it's apparent in this story.**

**7) Naruko is a broken version of Sai. It would be an interesting situation if they paired up, wouldn't it?**

**8) I decided to cut back a bit on Jiraiya's rants. Plus, when it comes to books, I don't understand why some books are popular and others aren't when they follow the same format and are written by the same author. One such book is called, '_Poison_,' and People of the Wolf series. I feel those books are better than some of them that are more popular, but that is just me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hope & the Mother

Naruto: the Elemental Star

Chapter 9: Hope & the Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the fighters, the guns and a few of the Jutsus. Others can use them with no cost.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/17/2014**

Scene 1

"Hokage-sama," an elderly man named Homura Mitokado sitting in elders' part of the council spoke up to the Council Chamber. "I don't understand the delay. It has been two weeks since Tukiko has lost one of her hands on the Wave Mission. Why are you putting off in dismissing Tukiko Uchiha from the Leaf Forces?"

"Because she is not here to do so," the old man Sarutobi, answered his onetime teammate. "She is currently on a mission."

That got the attention of an elderly woman beside Homura named Koharu Utatane as she had snapped at the Hokage, "You sent a crippled girl on a mission?"

Koharu's question caused a general round of shouting among the Leaf's Council. In Leaf Forces, the council was split into four parts: civilian, shinobi, clan and elders. While the other three handled the day-to-day operation, the elders resided over the others and even step in if the Hokage was not available. Therefore, the Elders held most of the power in the Council, second only to the Hokage.

As the voices began to rise, the Hokage ordered them to stand down, "Enough!"

The council became quieted down as the Hokage continued, "Now yes I have sent a crippled girl into the Wave on a Mission by the Uzumaki as she is the most important part of an experiment to replace lost limbs with a cyb-cyber… uh, a robotic hand that can channel chakra."

Within the Shinobi part of the Council, a distinguish woman name Eboshi, head of Leaf Forces' medical program spoke up, "I read her design. It is fascinating and it could help our ninjas that have or do lose their limbs to return to work. It is just, unfortunate that only…" Eboshi stopped as she realized what Sarutobi was up to, "I see. You sent them to find Tsunade for the procedure."

"Yes," the Hokage answered Eboshi. "I sent them to get Tsunade's aid to heal Tukiko and hopefully convince Tsunade to return to Konoha without the need of force."

Whispered conversations were held among the groups of ninjas as they discuss the implications of the possible return of several of their ninjas to active service that had been forced in early retirement. However, one of the three elders had other ideas. Danzō, the former head of ANBU and rumored to still be in command of the illegal Root ANBU, in which Sai, a member of Team 7 was a part of. On the Council, he was considered a crippled war hawk since he walked around with a cane. He wore bandages across his 'mangled' right arm and his 'missing' his right eye from a battle that left a crossed scar over his chin for all to see. His obvious battle scars gave him a certain status among the group as a valuable veteran, giving him a significant weight in the Council.

"I understand the importance of such a mission," Danzō stated before moving in for the kill. "However, you are interfering with the girl's responsibility to continue the clan."

"What do you mean?" asked a raven-haired beauty with black coral eyes, she was head of the Uchiha clan and Tukiko's aunt, Mikoto Uchiha.

"I mean a contract created by the Uchiha's heir, Sasuke Uchiha," Danzō smirked as he held up a marriage contract between Tukiko Uchiha and one of his men.

Mikoto quickly grabbed the contract and read it over, "I didn't agree to this!" Mikoto yelled as it was passed to the Hokage.

"It doesn't matter," Danzō stated. "As heir, Sasuke can make choices for any civilian members in the clan even if they are his age. And since you are a temporary Head, you can't override Sasuke's decision if Tukiko becomes a civilian."

Mikoto could not believe her own son would do this to his own cousin. She was so distraught that she did not see her young son in the shadows as a smile appeared on Sasuke's pale skin as a twinkle appeared in his coral eyes in anticipation of his cousin's fate. For too long she had, the girl had been in his mom's eye and now she can get her out of the way while getting something else he wanted from Danzō.

"You seem to forget that Tukiko is still a ninja," Sarutobi stated after looking over the contract. "As a ninja, she is still under my control and Mikoto's protection. She would need to be decommissioned within three months of this contract and I am not going to do that before I know she has no chance of being healed."

Most were nodding in agreement while Danzō smirked, "And how long do you plan to wait? Will you keep her in the service out of pity?"

It was quiet as Elder Mitokado continued for Danzō, "What my collogued is suggesting that we have a time table set up before she is brought before us to determine her fate."

"I believe two weeks from now is a reasonable amount of time," Homura suggested, providing enough time that the Hokage could not refuse, but cutting it close to find the Tsunade.

Sarutobi had no choice but to grunt in agreement, "Very well. I will contact the team and inform them they have two weeks after this meeting is concluded for Tukiko to find a replacement arm, or be brought before us to be discharged from the forces," Sarutobi added with sober tone before he switched gears. "Now if anyone has any objections, let's get back to the shinobi reports."

As the various compartments gave their reports, Sasuke walked behind Danzō to question him in a demanding voice, "I thought you said getting Tukiko kicked out would be easy."

Danzō sighed as he gripped his cane in frustration, "Patience Sasuke. Tukiko will soon be out. Two weeks is not enough time to find Tsunade. Just remember the plan."

"I remember," Sasuke spoke to Danzō with a plain tone that held anticipation. "You get Tukiko for a year and have your men do with whatever you want with her until she is pregnant. Naruto will be forced to marry me to save Tukiko by annulling her marriage. After Naruto and I have produced a child with the Elemental Star and the Sharingan, Naruto will be forced to work in your Root ANBU while I go kill Itachi."

"Very good," Danzō stated as he had formed another plan in his mind where Sasuke died on his revenge mission, leaving him in control of the Uchiha and Ryū through Naruto and her children. His master plan was all coming to fruition and he now had a backup plan. Should Tukiko somehow healed, he would still win as he could use the medical procedure to return former Root back into service. Either way it would be a win for him or that was how he reasoned it to himself as he plotted for power.

Scene II

In the pilot seat of a grounded _Shadow Fox_ was Hinata Hyūga, going over flight control with their newest member, Haku. In the back seat, Naruto was taking a break from trying to get a new technique down called the Rasengan, taught to her by Jiraiya. It was the Fourth Hokage's original A-rank offensive jutsu. For some unknown reason, Jiraiya had taken an interest in her training and forced her to accept him as her teacher.

If he was a peephole pervert, she would be worried, but this was not the case. While he was a pervert, he was not interested in kids and he was very serious when it comes to training that he did not notice the women around him. Therefore, Naruto had to reason he was so insisted to teach her was nostalgia since he was her father's sensei.

The Rasengan was a three-step technique that usually took months to master. However, Naruto had completed the first two stages in three days due to her higher chakra supply, problem-solving mind, Colonel Nine of Nine's help and a high chakra control she had obtained from her training. The first stage depended on bursting a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once. The second stage was to burst a rubber ball by making her chakra denser until the weight broke through the ball.

After the two stages, she worked on putting them together into a perfect round shape that is the Rasengan. Her training had paid off as she able to do it with a clone but she had not mastered it until she could do it with one hand. That would be awhile as the Rasengan was not the only training method she was doing. As she physically mastered the Rasengan, she used multiple clones finished honing her training in lightening manipulation every time they land, slowly developing a complete eye.

While Naruto was training solo on the road, Anko and Kurenai teamed up to train Tukiko. Tukiko had to get use to fighting without a right hand for a time and they were making the most of it. Haku also taught her how to do one-handed Jutsus to help Tukiko along. After the first two days, Tukiko realized how much she had depended on her right hand, and she hope to find Tsunade soon, especially after she had received news from the Hokage. Unless she was capable and healthy enough to be a ninja within two weeks, she would be forced out of the Leaf Forces and into a marriage with someone that she did not know. The news caused Tukiko to pace around in frustration as she waited for Jiraiya to return.

"What is taking that pervert so long?" Tukiko demanded. "It's been six hours!"

"Tukiko, please calm down," Naruto cautioned her friend. "He needs to develop leads on where Tsunade might be as she is very elusive."

Tukiko grimaced as she remembered the debriefing. Tsunade Senju is the last of Senju clan and the mother of modern medical jutsus. She was also a gambler that always loses to the point she earned the title 'the Legendary Sucker.' She had also barrowed money to pay for her gambling habit and could never pay it back due to losing all the time. She was the same age as her fifty year-old teammate Jiraiya and she was very vain of her age. So much so that she used genjutsu that would look, feel and taste so real that she might as well to be twenty-eight years old. She also used that very genjutsu to hide from debt collectors by routinely changing her appearance and age, making her difficult to find.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I just don't want to be forced out of the ninja services and marry someone I don't know," Tukiko admitted.

Naruto nodded in agreement as Haku got up to stretch. "You won't," Haku told Tukiko, "not if we can do anything about it."

Tukiko smiled back at Haku as Hinata walked up to Naruto. In silence, Hinata turned up to see Kurenai walking in with Anko, discussing things like their students' training and Kurenai's possible boyfriend. Anko smiled as Kurenai tried to deny her crush, even if it was obvious to even Naruto. As the students watched the heated discussion, a familiar strong man jumps in through the fighter's hatch. It was Jiraiya with his wild, long white hair and in clothing that resembled a kabuki warrior without the makeup, except for the red marks from under his eyes.

"Good news, girls and beautiful ladies. Tsunade is in next village, gambling as usual," Jiraiya stated, unaware of the anxious situation he was walking into.

"You spent six hours in this town just to find out she was in the next town?" Tukiko asked quietly while getting a kunai out with her left hand.

"Well, the beauties of this town were very distracting," Jiraiya foolishly answered.

Tukiko jumped on him with her kunai drawn and yelled, "I am going to castrate you!"

She would have succeeded if Haku, Anko and Kurenai had not dragged Tukiko off Jiraiya. Haku tried to calm Tukiko down, "Calm down Tukiko, he will not make that mistake again, right?"

Haku gave the evil eye to Jiraiya as got up and asked, "What's the big deal? I mean we have plenty of time."

Haku looked up in pure anger to state, "We don't have 'plenty of time.' We have only two weeks before Tukiko could be forced out of service and you are wasting our time with your whore mongering."

Jiraiya eyes widen when he mumbled, "I didn't know."

"Hinata, Naruto, be a dear and get us to the next town as fast as possible under stealth. We don't want to spook our target," Kurenai ordered while holding Tukiko down.

Hinata and Naruto moved to the cockpit to lift _Shadow Fox_ off while cloaked until they reached the next town. The girls didn't know they were being followed as they flew off.

Scene III

Feeling the fighter's presence, an ugly man with a hunchback, covered from head to toe was heading to the very same town. "Soon my contract will be completed and the Mother's hunger will be satisfied," the ugly man stated as a tentacle from his hunch back rubbed the back of his head, affectionately. The Mother was pleased.

Scene IV

Within a large town with a castle, the Leaf-nins arrived on the _Shadow Fox_ in the outskirts before they run into a local casino to find that Tsunade had left an hour ago. She had won for the first time in years and ran out as she considered winning a bad omen. This led to team Vixen smacking Jiraiya up the side of his head for losing Tsunade. After Jiraiya had recovered, they decided to head to a bar to get something to eat and drink while getting information while the sun slowly disappeared on horizon.

As they entered the bar, they spotted a blond-haired woman with a bust that men dream about and could not possibly be real, yet it is. Her hair was tied into two ponytails away from the purple diamond on her forehead as well as her beautiful face. Eating with the woman was a black-haired woman with a pig in her lap. Jiraiya ran over to woman, practically dancing as he recognized his teammate anywhere.

"Tsunade, is that you?" Jiraiya asked.

The busty woman looked up with glaring golden eyes, "Jiraiya! What are you doing here?"

The group joined Tsunade at the table as Jiraiya stated, "We were looking for you."

"Why?" the woman asked harshly and Naruto took the opportunity to give a quick answer.

"Tsunade, I am here to request your services."

"My services?" Tsunade asked while her black-haired assistant, Shizune was wondering the same thing.

"Well, I need your help with an operation to replace Tukiko's right hand," Naruto stated as she pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal blueprints and a book on how to perform the operation for a robotic hand. She handed it over to Tsunade as she raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade took only one look to get interested as she pored through the book and design. Thoughts began to form of the operation in what would be a pioneer in medical technology. As she pondered the details of the operation, Jiraiya added, "Also, sensei wants you to return home."

It was the worst thing to say as Tsunade snarled out to Jiraiya, "The first request, I may do for you for a price. But the other request, I will tell you now: fuck no!"

"You said the same thing to me that one special night," Jiraiya commented dreamily.

"I was drunk… you were drunk and you took my virginity. You were lucky I didn't castrate you!" Tsunade screamed before she calmed down. "Why would I return to the village of idiots who die for stupid dreams like someday being the Hokage? I will never!" Tsunade then turned to the girls to state, "Now about the payment I was thinking-" Tsunade never finished as Naruto punched her right in the mouth.

"How dare you insult our comrades you bitch!" Naruto yelled at a woman known for her supper strength.

"Listen you brat. Do you know the pain I had to go through because of that village? If you had experienced my pain, you wouldn't want to return to that place," Tsunade stated.

"All I see is an old hag with a vanity issue, running away from the past instead of facing it!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you call me?" Tsunade asked her temper rising.

Naruto foolishly answered, "Do I need to spell it out for you? You are an old crow who hides behind a disguise."

Tsunade destroyed the table in one punch and yelled, "Outside now!"

Naruto complied and went outside to face a pissed Tsunade. Her teammates, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune and Jiraiya watched with concern. "You think you can win, Genin?" Tsunade snarled as she straightens a green trench coat with the words 'wager' on its back.

"Honestly, no," Naruto answered truthfully. "But I think I can take you down a few pegs."

Naruto went through a few hand signs, 'Lightening Style: Lightening Strikes Jutsu,' to send a huge wave of lightening towards Tsunade. Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground to uplift a huge bolder to absorb the lightening strike. The lightning strikes then dispersed, and Tsunade lifted the bolder up and threw it at Naruto. Naruto dogged the bolder and went through some familiar hand signs that shocked Tsunade. Naruto used 'Wood Style: Spear Head Jutsu,' to send a long, thin wood spear at Tsunade. She countered it with 'Wood Style: Whipping Willow Jutsu,' as a small branched tree grabbed the spear and slammed it to the ground.

Tsunade dispersed the tree to look into Naruto's eye to see that it was a blush green eye with a yin-yang pupil. It also had five colored triangles coming out of the pupil with red being faint and the other four colors, brown, dark blue, yellow and white being full. "The Elemental Star! So it does exist and it looks like you have mastered four of the five elements," Tsunade commented.

"I just finished mastering lightening today thanks to shadow clones. Now to show you two of those things," Naruto stated before she used a new jutsu, 'Ice Style: Entrapment Jutsu.'

Tsunade found ice cubes around her limbs, keeping her in place. While Tsunade was held by ice blocks, Naruto formed two ice clones and one shadow clone. The ice clones grabbed onto Tsunade's limbs to keep the ice from melting or breaking while the shadow clone stayed with Naruto. The clone helped Naruto form the spiral blue ball that was the Rasengan. Naruto then charged at Tsunade with the Rasengan while the shadow clone kept it intact.

As Naruto rushed the Sennin, Tsunade broke free at the last second with her super strength. She kicked one of the ice clones into Naruto's legs at high speed. Naruto fell forward in pain as she slammed the Rasengan into the ground. The shadow clone and ice clone dispersed due the Rasengan blast as Tsunade pulverized the other ice clone, leaving Naruto alone and with her undivided attention. Tsunade was pissed as she ran towards Naruto and punched her in the stomach. The amount of power behind the attack forced Naruto into the next building as the thin wooden walls caved in. Naruto survived the attack as she slowly pulled herself out of the building, still a little wobbly.

"Naru-Chan!" Hinata yelled before running to Naruto to help her up.

"Jiraiya, what were you thinking? Teaching that brat that man's technique," Tsunade questioned Jiraiya.

"She has the talent and it is hers by right. Granted, she is not like the Fourth. He was a warrior prodigy. While Naruto is a multitasked pioneer," Jiraiya admitted.

"And even he died at a young age and wasted his talents on a stupid dream," Tsunade commented.

"Don't you dare insult my father!" Naruto slipped out as Tsunade scowled.

"I see. You are Minato's daughter. So you are like your old man, a fool trying to live a fool's dream of being Hokage," Tsunade commented.

"It's not a fool's dream. He died doing something a coward like you could not do: Save lives even at the cost of one's own life! He lived his dream unlike you!" Naruto yelled back and only garnered more of Tsunade's wrath.

"What about you brat, what is your dream?" Tsunade asked with a snarl.

That question struck Naruto. She did not know what she wanted to be. She built things more as a hobby then anything and she was a ninja to protect the things she considered precious. Precious, brought back memories to a time when the Third Hokage told her how the village was his family. How he was protecting it from force outside and within the village's wall. Naruto realized that she considered a lot of the people in the village precious to her. After a long moment of silence, Naruto began to chuckle before laughing like a mad woman.

"You know," Naruto began while she started to stand on her own two feet. "I never had one. I just had the desire to build things and to protect my family and friends. However, now I realize something. I want to be the strongest to protect those precious to me. To make the decision to save lives and keep them safe. I want to be the best ninja there is. I want to be Hokage to make sure my home and more importantly my friends are safe."

Tsunade looked at Naruto to see two people she loved in her. She felt the sorrow catch up after so many years of running. Tsunade looked into Naruto's eye to ask, "So brat, you think you can be Hokage?"

"I know I can," Naruto stated without question, which made Tsunade smirk.

"Then brat, how about a bet?" Tsunade asked rhetorically. "I noticed that you are still far from completing the Rasengan. You master the Rasengan with one hand in one week, I will return to Konoha, help you and your friend for free, and give you this." Tsunade showed off a necklace, a green shard that looked to be a cross between a diamond and a green emerald that produced chakra.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune gasped.

"What is so special about that rock?" Tukiko asked.

"That jewel shard belongs to the First Hokage and is worth three mountains full of jewels and can suppress demonic chakra. It is also said that only the future Hokage can wear it," Jiraiya told the amazed Genin.

"And if I lose?" Naruto asked the woman before her.

"If you lose, you will give me a sixth of your estates for the medical procedure, scrolls detailing the new medical techniques from Konoha, and DNA samples from you," Tsunade explained the details.

"Why do you want samples of my DNA?" Naruto asked.

"You are a former Uzumaki. The Uzumaki have active and dormant bloodlines that could provide me the answer to have the ability to continue the Senju line," Tsunade told the girl.

"Alright I agree to everything except the blood. I will let you just have it if it will help save your family's line." Naruto pulled out a needle and took some blood out of her arm. Naruto then held out a vial of blood to Tsunade. "I swear on my blood that I will fully master the Rasengan in one week."

Tsunade, who had a phobia to blood, accepted the vial hesitantly while Naruto walked to the fighter to get ready for tomorrow.

Scene V

It was early in the morning as Naruto, her senseis and teammates talked about today's training when they heard a knock at the bottom of the fighter. The hatch opened to reveal Shizune there with a worried face. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Naruto showed Shizune in.

Shizune walked into the room and got in front of Naruto, "Listen, I need you to talk to you about your bet."

"What about my bet?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to call it off," Shizune shocked the group.

"Why does Naru-Chan need to call it off?" Hinata asked.

"It has to do with the cursed necklace." Shizune got everyone's attention as she began to tell the sad tale about Tsunade.

It started the day her brother was born. At the time, the Senju clan began to die out because of a birth defect; one out of ten had a chance to survive childbirth while the rest died during birth. As Tsunade grew up, she dreamt about being a medic that would one day save her family. However, the Third Great Shinobi War started and she went to the front line with the majority of the Senju Clan. During the war, her brother Nawaki was given the cursed necklace when he became a Genin because he wanted to be Hokage. Nawaki died on his very first mission due to fact that the medics were not able to treat him quickly enough. After the mission, she proposed for every team to have a field medic, but it was shot down because they did not have the resources or the time to train medics during the war.

During that meeting, she met her future fiancé, Dan. After three months together, Tsunade gave Dan her necklace after he told her about his dream of being Hokage. On his next mission, he died with her teammate/future traitor, Orochimaru. His remains were splattered all over a room, creating her phobia to blood. A year later, the war ended thanks to Minato Namikaze, and Tsunade was the only survivor of the Senju clan beside the elderly that were too old to produce a child, insuring the clan slowly died off. In her grief, Tsunade left Konoha with Shizune, her apprentice. She swore to never return or to give her necklace to anyone again.

While the group was sadden at the tale, Naruto formed a determine look. Naruto got up and began to walk out. "Where are you going?" Haku asked.

"I am going to master the Rasengan," Naruto stated.

"Naru-chan?" Hinata asked quietly before she looked at the determination in Naruto's eyes. Hinata then nodded, "I understand."

As Naruto left, Shizune asked, "What do you understand?"

"She realized there was a bigger purpose for the win," Hinata explained for Naruto. "She made that bet so she could believe in something again."

Shizune only stared as she watched Naruto leave the fighter for some heavy training.

Scene VI

Tsunade was troubled emotionally. She did not know how to take the brat. On one hand, she was oblivious to others emotions to the point that it was almost comical. However, when you spoke to her, she replied with an intelligence that you could not ignore. And after a discussion at a bar with a serious Jiraiya, she realized that Naruto had a fire she had not see in a long time.

Flashback

Tsunade was sitting at a bar; enjoying a large glass of shake when Jiraiya joined her after ordering a large glass of bourbon. As they enjoyed their drink, Tsunade looked up to ask, "Why did you take that brat as a student? Is it because she is your student's child?"

Jiraiya took a sip of bourbon before answering Tsunade, "No. It was because Naruto is so different from my other student I ever had."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya in shock as he explained himself, "You remember, Minato. He was a born warrior. He could pick up any fighting style to call his own and was prodigy on the battlefield. Men had reasons to tremble when they faced him. But his daughter, his daughter is a problem solver. Give her the tools and tell her the problem and she will go out of her way to solve it. I never thought of using Shadow Clones to stabilize a Rasengan and help cut her training time to a third of what it should be. That is why I like to train her as she wasn't afraid to obliterate the box she works in."

Tsunade looked down at her shake and thought about Naruto's unique eyes, "She also has a fire in her eyes that makes people go to the gates of hell for her. You raised your goddaughter well."

Jiraiya sighed out, "I didn't raise her." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya in shock, as he continued, "I wish I could say that I did, but I know the truth as I was too busy reuniting daughter and mother."

"Reuniting?" Tsunade asked.

"I am the world's best seal master and I was tasked with not only spying on our enemies but breaking the seal that the Uzumaki use to control Naruto's mother and her half sister," Jiraiya explained. "I was so busy with my spy network while trying to get mother and daughter together that I lost track of time. Months became years and I was so busy I didn't realize that fourteen years had gone by until I saw her at that window. I don't think I can be considered to be her godfather, but at least I can make her happy now."

Tsunade looked at her drink before she stated, "I am sure you will and I will keep quiet that you are the girl's godfather. She has enough on her plate anyway."

Jiraiya nodded with a smile as they continued to drink in silence.

End Flashback

After drinking herself into a stupor, Tsunade began to spy on Naruto with 'Chameleon jutsu' to see the girl was determined as she worked almost eighteen hours straight a day. The only breaks were to eat and sleep. She did not stop training even as she used shadow clones to help Tsunade reattach her friend, Tukiko's hand.

Flashback

Tukiko was on the table while Tsunade was connecting the bio-circuitries to the nerve clusters and bone. Working alongside a subdued the Sennin and Shizune was Naruto's clones kept an eye on the arm processors. An operation Tsunade used to take notes through a headset in her ear. During the operation, Tsunade made small talk with Tukiko as the girl related how she became friends with Naruto, Hinata and Haku.

"A teammate's bond is such an amazing thing. No matter who it is between," Tsunade commented as she put the final touches on the hand by stretching a synthetic skin over the robotic hand.

"I guess it is," Tukiko commented to Tsunade. "It's nice to have someone that has got your back."

"So the bet that Naruto agreed to. Do you believe that Naruto will win?" Tsunade asked as she finished covering Tukiko's hand with the synthetic skin. Once she was done, Naruto's clones activate the hand.

"I know she will." Tukiko answered as she brought up her new hand. It looked and felt like it had never even been cut off. "She promised she would win just like she promised you would repair my right hand."

Tsunade watched Tukiko admire her new hand with a deep smile.

End Flashback

Tsunade knew Tukiko was right as she watched as Naruto formed a Rasengan with one hand and obliterated the tree in front of her. Tsunade saw Naruto's triumphant smile as she decided to cancel her 'Chameleon Jutsu.' Naruto nearly jumped out of her skin when Tsunade appeared within her sight. Tsunade laughed at Naruto's reaction, as she did not notice the older woman was there for hours.

Realizing she was spied upon, Naruto focused her attention to Tsunade to ask, "How long have you been spying on me?"

"A couple of days," Tsunade stated playfully. "Had to see if I will be paying you or not."

"Well, no matter how old you are, that's kind of creepy," Naruto commented, as Tsunade twitched. "However, it's also fortunate, as I don't have to show you again that I mastered it. I won granny."

Tsunade stared at Naruto before pulling out her necklace, "Yes, you have."

Tsunade then slowly approached Naruto. Naruto got nervous as Tsunade leaned over and placed the necklace around her neck as she asked, "Did you know there is a tradition in how to give this necklace out?"

"What… kind of tradition?" Naruto asked nervously. "It's not a hazing is it? I don't do hazing well."

Tsunade laughed, "No… no nothing like that. It's just to show you earned it."

"Alright," Naruto said nervously.

Tsunade smiled as put the necklace around Naruto's neck. Then, without warning came up to kiss Naruto on the forehead. Naruto was shocked as Tsunade pulled back to explain, "When I receive the necklace from my father, he kissed me on the forehead as he put the necklace on. The same happened to him when his father gave it to him and I did it to Dan and Nawaki before they died. Now, I do the same for you."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You… your eyes look so much like Dan and Nawaki's," Tsunade answered. "You have the same fire and it makes me want to help. To make me consider you are family."

"I… thank you Granny," Naruto answered cheeky.

"Brat," Tsunade snarled as she flicked Naruto on the head, which for Tsunade amounted to being bashed in the head with a fist.

"OW," Naruto muttered.

"Now, why don't you prep your flying machine? Your team is there, so I will get Shizune and Jiraiya before we get out of this town and back home," Tsunade told Naruto.

"You got it Lady Tsunade," Naruto bowed before she ran to prep her fighter for lift off as Tsunade went back to get the others.

Scene V

It was over an hour later before Tsunade had gathered Jiraiya and Shizune together to prepare to leave for Konoha. An excited Shizune commented, "It's good to be going home after being on the road for so long."

"Yeah, I wonder how-" Tsunade then noticed a stranger with a hunchback and a body covered in a gray cloak and hood.

"Can we help you?" Jiraiya asked as he tensed.

"Yes, I have a contract on you three. You and your summons will do very nicely to quench the Mother's hunger," the man stated as he swished back and forth his arms and his grey decaying hands.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune tensed as Tsunade yelled, "Are you insane?"

Shizune noticed the man's appearance and asked quietly, "What happened to your skin?"

The man chuckled as he removed his hood to reveal a sickly grey skin, a mouth that resembled a squid's beak, and eyes that were a bright yellow with fine slits for pupils. "Intrigued, are you not?" the man asked while he chuckled sinisterly. "You are drawn to the majesty of my kind."

"Who or what are you?" Jiraiya asked in disgust.

"I was once a wealthy merchant who traded and bartered to gain power, but I was never satisfied until I met the Mother and became her follower," the man replied.

"Who is this 'Mother?" Tsunade asked the follower.

"She is a creature designed to fight the machines in the Mechanize War, centuries before mankind set off the EMP bomb that sent everyone back to the Stone Age. However, unlike her fellow brother and sisters created by your kind, the thin bloods, she feasted on all things. Especially the energy that life itself produces. The thin bloods quickly realized what they had created and they contained her. However, they never thought that she could still feed on the pain of the human race and gather followers to serve her. That is the weakness of the thin bloods. They don't realize there is more than one way to gain power."

"There are more of you?" Shizune asked.

"Many more, spread all over the world, willing to give their lives to the Mother."

"How did you escape notice of my spy network and the other villages?" Jiraiya asked with concern.

"We are fast and silent when we need to be. Beside, no one notices or cares when a few villagers, low-level missing-nins, bandit camps, and weaklings disappear here and there. After all, things like that happen all the time," the follower of the Mother had answered the surprise group.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade demanded.

"A man reached out to us and contracted us for a special job for him: to kill you, Tsunade, and any Hidden Leaf-nins that contacted you, in exchange for a thousand sacrifices, and a way to get to your summonses," the man replied.

"Who is this man?" Jiraiya asked.

"His name is Orochimaru," the follower replied before leaping away from a surprise attack from Jiraiya. The sage was pushed into a frenzy rage when the follower mentioned the man's name that had once been Tsunade and Jiraiya's teammate, before he betrayed the Leaf to freely experiment on human test subjects.

The others began to join the fray against the evading follower who fought back with kick strikes. Kick strikes that had even matched Tsunade's supper strength. Tsunade responded with 'Wood Style: Root Grab Jutsu' to have a root grabbed onto the Mother's follower. Tsunade then tried to strike with a wooden mallet she created with 'Wood Style: Hammer Jutsu.' The follower was able to kick itself free while also being able to kick Tsunade away. She let her mallet go as she flew off the ground until she was caught by Jiraiya.

Shizune followed up with her wrist mounted launcher that shot out multiple poison needles at the follower. The follower escaped Shizune's attack to power up a summoning Jutsu. Tsunade and Jiraiya felt the chakra build up and powered up their own summons. They timed it just right for all three to have summons formed at the same time. The follower summoned a giant grey squid, Tsunade summoned a giant blue and white slug, and Jiraiya summoned giant red toad with a sword, with a scar over one of his eyes and a pipe in his mouth.

"**The Squid Clan is here. I never thought I would see one outside the nightmare realm. Jiraiya, this is a very serious battle. I am glad you summoned me for this**," The toad told Jiraiya on top of his head.

"Glad you see it that way, Gamabunta," Jiraiya told the toad.

"**Lady Tsunade, what will you have of me**?" The slug asked Tsunade in a gently voice while Shizune was at Tsunade's side on top.

"I need your help to take that summon down, Lady Katsuyu," Tsunade replied as the summons prepare to battle.

Scene VI

Away from the battle, Haku was outside the fighter when she saw the summon battle. She ran in to tell everyone, which made everyone run out. "Fuck," Anko stated before she powered up her own summoning jutsu. Anko brought forth a giant, purple cobra, with green eyes and large fangs. It was her friend and most loyal summon, the True Snake Boss, Kingu.

Anko then turned towards Naruto, "Alright, Naru, you need to summon-"

Naruto interrupted Anko. "Anko-sensei, I can't summon for at least another week," Naruto told Anko.

Anko cursed before barked out orders, "Alright, you guys stay with the fighter. Kurenai, hop on and let us go blow this joint. Kingu, let's go." Anko Kurenai jumped on Kingu's head with Anko.

"**You got it mistress**," Kingu compiled as it slithered to battle.

As the girls watched Anko and Kurenai ride off to battle, Naruto ran into the cockpit. The three followed to find Naruto preparing for lift off. "Naru-chan, what are you doing?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Getting the fighter ready for battle," Naruto replied as the fighter's engines, weapons and shields powered up. The girls quickly got into her cockpit seats to prepare for battle, without a doubt.

"Isn't this against orders?" Haku asked as she played the group's conscience.

"She said stay with the fighter. She said nothing about taking the fighter into a danger zone," Tukiko commented, as Naruto got the fighter ready to fly.

Scene VII

At the summon battle, it was at a standstill as the squid held its own against Gamabunta and Katsuyu. The three were an equal match as the squid just floated in the sky and shot out ink blobs. The battlefield shifted to Leaf-nins favor when Kingu slithered up from behind the squid and bit into the summon's skin with its poison fangs. The squid shrieked before it went limp within the snake's mouth. The follower had jumped of his dead summon and landed in front of the giant toad and slug. A normal man would be scared and beg for his life, but instead he began laughing as if he won.

"Why are you laughing?" Anko sneered.

"Because I don't need to hold you three off anymore; the Mother is ready to come into this world," the man answered as he removed his robes to reveal something that freaked the entire group.

His hunchback was a squid's eye that had black chakra swirled around it. They stood there in horror as black tentacles began to shoot out of the follower's back before grabbing onto the ground around the man. The squid slowly pulled itself out of the followers' back and they could do nothing as they were frozen by disbelief. They watched the man disappeared within the giant squid known as the Mother. A mother of despair as it was as black as a starless night and larger then all three of the summons combined.

Jiraiya summed it up for the group when he said, "Aw, shit,"

The Mother came to life, swimming through the air before it attacked the leaf-nins and their summons. The land summons slithering or jumped away as the squid slammed into the ground with a force that left meteor carters within its wake. Once far enough away to not hurt themselves, the summons return fired with acid (Katsuyu), venom (Kingu) or oil (Gamabunta) with Jiraiya and Anko adding fire using 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.' It had little success, as it moved without hindrance and its tentacles grabbed onto Katsuyu. It began squeezing Katsuyu until the slug dispersed into several mini slugs while Tsunade jumped off with Shizune. The two ran away where Katsuyu was reforming while Kingu spit out venom to get the Mother's attention and allow Katsuyu time to reform.

The Mother responded with a couple of tentacles slammed onto Kingu. Kingu was in pain as the squid captured him with tentacles. Claws from the squid's suckers' claws dug in deep into the snake to prevent its escape. Around the squid, the others tried to use several high power Jutsus to get Kingu free while the Mother dragged the snake closer to its beak. Anko and Kurenai were too scared to run, so they embraced each other, expecting to die with Kingu.

Death never came as a pair of red torpedoes hit the squid. This made the Mother released Kingu as it tumbled away. The fighter, _Shadow Fox_ let lose a bunch of bullets and lasers to hit the squid repeatedly until it flew over the squid and the squid gave chase. Everyone on the ground watched as the fighter weaved and turned as the Mother tried to grab on the nimble _Shadow Fox_.

"That thing is massive," Tukiko commented from the back seat.

'_You bet it is_,' Nine of Nine commented. '_It was a failed experiment meant to help end the war between us and the Machines. It had liked killing too much and we had to trap it._'

'_How?_' Naruto asked mentally as she evaded the thing's ten arms.

'_We_ _trapped it in a pocket dimension using Chakra and Anti-matter that we developed in a lab,_' Nine of Nine explained. '_I personally would have killed it, but we didn't have enough fire power as most of our resources were too busy slowing down the Machines. It was designed to take a few nuclear bombs at point blank range and still be able to fight._'

"There has to be a way," Naruto mumbled before she barked out orders. "Hina-hime, scan that thing to find any possible weak points."

Hinata acknowledged Naruto's orders before she got to the fighters' scanners. She scanned the creature using the ships scanners while she used her bloodline to find anything the scans might have missed. After a third swipe, Hinata finally got results as she reported, "Naru-Chan, there is a lot of temporal anomalies holding the squid in place. They seem to come from someone connected to this squid. I think if the person is severely wounded or killed, that the squid will return to wherever it came from."

"Alright, sounds like we have a plan," Naruto commented but Hinata disagreed.

"But we have a problem in the fact that the person is protected within the squid, and we don't have enough fire power to get to him."

"There must be some way to get him," Naruto commented as she evaded another tentacle.

Haku looked at a hologram image of the squid and pointed out a weak point, "I think I can see an opening but I don't think it's big enough for our ship's torpedoes to get through and hit the guy."

"I think only a person can squeeze through and hit the guy," Hinata added.

"I'll do it," Tukiko volunteered. "Just get me there and I can slip through and get the bastard."

"Tukiko, it is too risky," Haku had pleaded and Hinata nodding in agreement.

"We don't have a choice," Tukiko pointed out.

After a moments silence, Naruto said, "Do it."

"Come on Haku, I need you to operate the hanger's controls for me to skydive," Tukiko told the girl as she led Haku to the fighter's back.

Within the back of the fighter, she suited up in a jump suit with a helmet, and a parachute. Once Tukiko equipped her with an assault rifle, she gave a signal that she was ready. Haku opened the hatched doors and placed a force field to keep air from being sucked out. Haku had to hold on for dear life as the fighter nose began to face the sky. Tukiko's gravity boots kept her up as she moved down the hatch.

As Tukiko moved into position, Naruto spoke over the intercom to state, "_I am going straight up into the sky and that squid is just behind us. It's now or never._"

"Good luck," Haku told Tukiko as Tukiko prepare to jump.

"Always," Tukiko stated before she jumped past the force field and began to drop toward the squid.

Tukiko sped down to the Mother and sailed through the squid's arms while she held onto her assault rifle for dear life. Once she got through arms, she slid into the inner catacomb of the squid's arms to see the Mother's follower. The follower did not see Tukiko until she had positioned her assault rifle up and put a few rounds into the guy. The man could not do anything as Tukiko continued her fall and slid out of the squid. Once she had escaped, she released her parachute and sailed away from the squid that began to fall.

As the Mother began to free-fall, she faded in and out of this dimension and back into her trap. Above the squid, the _Shadow Fox_ turned into a nosedive towards its target to fire two torpedoes at blinding speed. The two torpedoes hit the Mother and caused a massive explosion that made the squid disappear completely back into its dimension while the follower fell to the ground at a force that would turn a normal person into a pancake. Tukiko landed next to where the follower lay to see the man was barely alive, despite falling to certain death. Tukiko removed her helmet and retracted her parachute by a press of a button. As the parachute retracted, she slammed her rifle and foot into the man's chest and held him down.

Approaching Tukiko was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai. Their summons had disappeared as their part was over and needed to report to their tribes what had happen. Nearby, the _Shadow Fox_ had made a soft landing before girls disembarked to join their fellow leaf-nins. They all circled the Mother's follower as Tukiko step back. The follower began to laugh out blood as it stated, "I can't believe… (Cough) I and the Mother were defeated (cough) by bunch of little girls."

"Well, believe it. These girls seemed to make the impossible possible," Tsunade commented.

"Especially when one of girls has the Mother's enemy sealed inside her." The follower shocked the group as he pointed at Naruto. "She will be pleased her mortal enemy is trapped, just like her."

'_She can sense you Nine and she wants to get revenge on you_?'' Naruto asked in her mind.

'_I guess she does. However, I don't want to think about the Mother coming after us_. _We will discuss this later_,' Nine of Nine replied through the seal before going silent.

"You think you have stopped us. I am just one follower out of many and the Mother will come in time, you can be sure," The follower stated.

"And they will die just like you," Naruto stated as she pulled out a sword empowered by multiple elements.

Naruto then raised her empowered sword before she stabbed the follower in the head and twisted the blade. The sword made short work of him by carving a large hole and destroying most of the brain within seconds. Sure that he was dead, Naruto removed the blade and put it back into the sword's sheath as Jiraiya got to work to seal the body in a scroll to be examined later. They did not notice that at a distance, a pale snake man observed the whole exchange. He had a smile on his face before disappearing into the ground as the Leaf-nins prepared to head home.

"Well, I think it is time to leave," Jiraiya commented as he sealed the body up.

"We need to return to Konoha before anything else happens," Tsunade commented as the others loaded up in the fighter to head back to Konoha.

Scene VIII

It was early in the morning when the Council was called into a meeting by Sarutobi. No one knew why but the elders were suspicious as they saw Mikoto smiling. It soon became apparent when the Hokage walked in flanked by Team Vixen, Jiraiya and Tsunade, with Tukiko up front to shown the operation was a success. She now had two hands instead of one. The Councilors talked quietly as they moved to their seats.

One they were seated, Sarutobi stood up right up to state, "I am proud to say that the mission was a success. We now have a new way to replace lost limbs and Tsunade had returned to the Leaf Forces."

It was then that Team Vixen gave their report on the mission. When they reached the part about Tukiko's hand, Danzō and the other two elders posed a dozen questions about her hand. They found nothing amiss as Tukiko was backed by Tsunade and Eboshi. Tukiko even gave a show by creating a huge Fireball with 'Fire style: Fireball Jutsu,' that she was capable of fighting jutsus and martial arts. The three elders gave up their quest quickly as Danzō began to plan on how to get some of his wounded men back into service.

While Danzō was scheming, Mikoto mentally sighed in relief. She had a plan to use a power she had gained by killing Fugaku and his guards during the Uchiha massacre. This power had allowed her bloodline to evolve into the Mangekyō Sharingan. When activated, it gave her the ability to easily hypothesize most people and even intelligent people with a strong will into doing whatever she wanted them to do. She rarely used that power because it was against the law to use such powers against comrades, and it was a double-edged sword for it could lead to blindness after it was used too many times. She was willing to use such a power to save her niece, even if it meant that her son would have an accident to take him out of the picture. Mikoto quickly shook out such thoughts as she listened to the team's report.

After Team Vixen finished their report, the Council began to discuss the events that transpired. "While I am glad the mission was a success," the purple-haired ANBU commander Yūgao spoke through her cat mask. "I am concerned about this 'Mother.' This monster can be a threat if left unchecked."

"We will have our hunter-nins on a look out for any of its followers along with our ANBU," the wild-haired Tsume spoke as head of the Hunter-nins instead of the Inuzuka Clan.

"That's all we can do for now, besides warning our allies," Sarutobi stated before turning towards Team Vixen. "Team 13, please leave."

Team Vixen nodded and left the Council, the two Sennin and the Hokage. Sarutobi turned to address the Council, "Alright, now that we are alone, I would like to inform you about the Chūnin Exams, and if intelligence is correct, possible interference by the Uzumaki Clan and my traitorous student Orochimaru…"

Scene IX

Overlooking the village, Naruto stood on top of the monument watching the sunset color the sky. Naruto silently was having a discussion with Nine of Nine. '_Things are getting interesting_?'

'_I never thought the Mother would escape_,' Colonel Nine of Nine stated with a sigh. '_We now not only have that monster to deal with, but also the Uzumaki Clan and possibly this Danzō and Sasuke if you take Tukiko's aunt's warning seriously. If Murphy Law any indication, we may face additional enemies._'

'_We'll be ready for them'_ Naruto thought as she watched the sunset dim into dark.

**Thanks for reading this story and hope you enjoy it. Now review to tell me how much you enjoy or hate this story, or just a plain review that says, 'I was here.' Also, don't forget to vote, this time on Sasuke's fate again.**

**Author Note**

**A) I put a Pool up for this story. **

**How will Sasuke die for version 2?**

**1. Orochimaru accidently kills Sasuke (curse seal mark)**

**2. Itachi kills him after Tobi recruits Sasuke**

**3. Mikoto puts Sasuke into a trance to kill himself**

**4. Die by accident (do something stupid that gets himself killed)**

**5. Die by 'accident' (assassinated by Sai)**

**6. Piss an enemy ninja off and is killed by said ninja (same as original or by request in review/private message)**

**1) I changed the whole reason for the Council's part of the Arc, to see the darker side of the Council.**

**2) Danzō made the deal for he believed he was doing what was best for the leaf. He was making sure a clan that had betrayed them was under his control and the Leaf becomes stronger through the hybrid children of Naruto.**

**3) Naruto is smarter and an obsessive problem solver due to Colonel Nine of Nine. **

**4) Like I said in the last chapter, Tsunade can do Wood Release as she is a Senju and cannon confirms it is genetic.**

**5) The bloodlines Tsunade are talking out are the regenerating bloodline among others.**

**6) Since North America is now the Elemental Nations, it means bourbon exists in the Naruto universe.**

**7) Jiraiya is the most complex character in the whole series. In one hand, he seemed to abandon Naruto but on the other hand, he tries to help her in so many ways as he prepared the kid for the future. So I did a mix in this story.**

**8) Giant Squid, beware! Oh yes, they are based off Bioware, including the kill sequence.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Chūnin Exams

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 10: The Chūnin Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am an American and the author is Japanese and an artist. You chose if I own Naruto or not.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/17/2014**

Scene I

It has been over a month since Team Vixen completed the Tsunade Retrieval Mission and they have conducted numerous D-rank missions and two C-rank missions, wiping out bandit camps. One was an airstrike that led many powers to look at Fire Country with interest and fear. Interest that doubled as Konoha hosted the upcoming Chūnin Exams, the selection exams that promote Genin to Chūnin outside of a field promotion. Every Country planned to send out some of their Genin so they would have an excuse to observed Fire Country and its Leaf Forces. These exams have the potential to be the most crowded exams in recent history, especially if a certain rumor about a certain Team was true.

"So Naruto, I heard the Hokage plans to send us in the Exams. Is it true?" Tukiko asked while walking down the road.

"Where did you hear such a rumor?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"I heard that all the rookie teams are being sent to either show them off, or make it in a do or die mission," Tukiko explained. "Apparently we are the talk of a lot of ninjas and clients outside Konoha and we are to be shown off."

"Especially after we have completed the first air strike in Leaf history," Haku explained.

"I don't know… I don't really pay attention to rumors," Naruto admitted. "I am not one for gossip."

"I can say that," Hinata stated from experience, as she tried various times to pass on tidbits of gossip to her. It often ended with Naruto losing interest entirely or distorting them beyond any useful content. Perhaps it was a good thing Hinata mussed, as Team Vixen wandered over to the meeting spot that their senseis have made. However, they stopped when they noticed a rock was following them, a rock that had eyeholes.

The girls stared at the rock before Hinata decided to call them out, "Um children, you do know that rocks don't have eye-holes."

The rock exploded into pieces revealing four children two of which everyone in Team Vixen recognized. One was a brown-haired child with his head covered by a scarf that looked like the Hokage. The child was the third Hokage's grandchild, Konohamaru. The other was a green-haired girl in brown combat robes modified to look like Naruto's science jacket. The girl was a member of the Nature Clan, named Fox Spirit.

The other two, Naruto did not recognize. One was a girl, with orange hair tied with red elastic bands into large pigtails. She also wore a purple vest and skirt with high black shoes. The other was a plain brown-haired boy with glassed and a grey vest. All four of them had goggles and trench coats similar to Naruto's, except in colors that matched their clothing and as it turned out, their personality.

"I told you the eye holes were a bad idea," Fox Spirit told Konohamaru.

"Well, how were we supposed to see where we're going?" Konohamaru pointed out.

"Maybe we should have made the eyes less transparent," the other girl suggested.

The second boy then added, "Yeah, we could get things to cover them and still see."

Before they could discuss new ideas for their camouflage, Hinata bent down to ask, "Konohamaru, can you introduce your friends?"

"Hmm… of course Hinata-san," Konohamaru nodded quickly. "Alright guys, introduce yourself! I am Konohamaru, leader and powerhouse."

"I'm Fox Spirit, second in command and group's tactical support," Fox spirit stated.

"I'm Moegi, the group's look out and sassiest girl in the academy," Moegi explained while she showed some above average assets for a girl her age.

"I'm Udon, group tactician and I like math," Udon stated quietly.

"And we are the Konohamaru Corps!" the four yelled at once and the four girls groaned in response.

"That's nice dear, but why are you guys following us?" Hinata asked the academy students.

"We came to ask if you guys can play ninja with us," Fox Spirit stated in an adorable fashion.

"What kind of a ninja plays ninja?" an annoyed pink-haired girl name Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Bi… Sakura shut up. This is none your business," Tukiko stated but stopped herself from chastising Sakura in front of the children.

Sakura twitched as she looked down to mumble, "Sorry." Sakura had not been truly the same since the Wave Mission where she saw the massacre at the bridge in the final part of the mission.

While Sakura backed off, Naruto told the kids with a friendly smile, "Sure, since we have free time."

The children were not paying attention as they stared at Sakura before Konohamaru asked Naruto, "Um, boss, who is that flat-chested girl?"

"What did you say?!" Sakura screeched.

"How come you have a flat chest? Mommy said I will start to develop mine due to my ninja training, but you do not have much of a chest and you are a ninja. So how come you don't have one?" a young, innocent Fox Spirit asked Sakura.

Sakura responded with a war cry and chased after the academy students, yelling out, "I have been training brats! Come back here and say I haven't been training!"

Naruto ran after Sakura as she yelled, "Sakura, if you harm one hair on their heads, I will carve your brain out and use it like a basketball!" The others followed Naruto.

The chase went on until Fox Spirit and Konohamaru ran into a man that wore a black suit that resembled cat pajamas with purple paint that looked like make-up. The man twitched as he yelled, "Hey brat, you hit me!" The guy then grabbed onto Konohamaru's scarf and Fox Spirit's shirt before he pulled them up to his eye level. He stared at them in with disdained, dark green eyes.

"Kankurō. Let the brats go. We don't want to keep him waiting," a girl with blond hair tied in multiple knots told Kankurō with glaring green eyes.

"Don't worry Temari, I'm just going to teach those four brats a lesson," Kankurō was about to hurt Fox Spirit and Konohamaru when Naruto appeared behind him, her swords across his neck.

"If you harm them, I will make you weigh ten pounds less," Naruto told Kankurō while Temari stopped herself from interfering when she noticed Tukiko had her gun pointed directly at her while Hinata had moved into position to strike her down. Haku supported them with Naruto's latest invention: a rapid-fire gas propelled crossbow that she pointed at Kankurō.

Kankurō was sweating bullets when he decided to let the two kids down. Once down, the two kids and their friends ran behind Tukiko, Haku, and Hinata for safety. Once the children were safe, Naruto let Kankurō go and moved back with her teammates, facing the boy she let go. Kankurō was slowly calming down when a rock hit the side of his head, rekindling his fire. He turned to see a pale kid with black hair and coral eyes defiantly looking at him with a smug expression.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"We had the situation peacefully under control, cousin," Tukiko snarled.

While Sasuke glared at Tukiko, Kankurō removed his secret weapon hidden in a bundle attached to his back. He was planning to attack when he heard a voice he had rather not hear say, "Kankurō, you are a disgrace to our village."

Everyone turned to see a redheaded boy walked out from the back of the tree. He was a small boy with the word 'love' tattooed above his raised right eyebrow and a gourd strapped to his back. The boy gave an intense glare that became even more intimidating due to the black rings around his dark green eyes.

"G-G-Gaara, we just…." Kankurō never got to finish as Gaara released his anger on the older Sand-nin.

"Shut up or I will kill you," Gaara told Kankurō before turning to the others. "I apologize for my brother. My name is Gaara of the Sand and these are my siblings. May I ask who you four are?" Gaara asked the four girls, who compiled by introducing themselves.

"Hinata Hyūga."

"Tukiko Uchiha."

"Haku Momochi."

"And my name is Naruto Ryū."

Kankurō laughed, "You have a boy's name."

He stopped laughing when Naruto shot off a warning shot at his feet. "Do you have a problem with my name?" Naruto asked in a sweet tone. Kankurō was shaking his head no, as Temari smirked at her brother being put in his place.

"What about me? Am I interesting as well for being an Uchiha," Sasuke said with a smug smirk.

Gaara looked over Sasuke before stating, "You are interesting with your eyes of hate but you do not interest me at this time. These girls do for I sense a strength in them and my mother is very interested in the blond-haired one."

'_Naru-Chan be careful, I sense the Shukaku within the boy. He has an unhealthy desire for me. He may send Gaara after you if you're not careful'_ Colonel Nine of Nine told Naruto.

"Kankurō, Temari, we're leaving," Gaara ordered.

Gaara was about to leave, but Sakura asked, "Wait a moment, can you tell us why are you here?"

"Miss Haruno, they are obviously here for the Chūnin exams," Haku answered for the Sand team.

"Correct," Gaara had stated before he disappeared in a swirl of sand with Kankurō while Temari stayed behind.

"Will we be seeing you in the exams?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered the older girl.

"Good," Temari said before giving the girls a wink before she had disappeared in the wind.

"Well… that was interesting," Haku stammered.

"Anyone else scared?" Hinata asked and the others nodded their heads yes.

"Boss," the four children stammered.

"It is not safe right now. Let's get you guys home. We'll play Ninja another time," Naruto told the kids as they were taken away. They left behind a scarred Sakura, a fuming Sasuke, and a team of red heads spying on them.

Scene II

In the tower, Sarutobi stood still as he gazed at his various Jōnin teachers. They were here to determine if their Genin should enter into the Chūnin exams or not. At the very front were the teachers of the youngest Genin from last year and this year. To the right was the blue haired sensei for Team 6, Inferno Pyro, who is followed by the one eyed, silver-haired Kakashi Hatake, from Team 7. In the middle was a tall, sickly man name Hayate Gekkō, sensei of Team 8. Hayate was an expert swordsman that suffered from a disease that made him cough constantly. Fortunately, his old condition was now successfully being treated by advances in medical technology.

Next to Inferno was Might Guy or just Guy, as he preferred. Guy was the best martial artist and leader of Team 9, the Genin team from last semester. He was also known to be eccentric, with his bowl cut black hair, thick eyebrows and his tight green jump suit. Next was the leader of Team 10, the Hokage's son Asuma Sarutobi. The final senseis were Team Vixens' senseis, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yūhi.

The Hokage listed off teams and stopped at the last six requested, after much thought and argument, he agreed to let them in, "It is decided, Team 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 13 will be in the Chūnin exams."

"I'm still not sure this is the best idea, Hokage-sama," Iruka, the scared-nose Chūnin that was once their academy teacher stated as he stared at the papers.

"Iruka-kun," Anko consoled. "Don't worry, the Chūnin exams are probably safer than some of the missions we take."

"Which makes it the perfect environment as it will help some of our teams realize what they could face," Asuma added while he mumbled, "Lazy Genin," as he took a puff from his cigarette.

"Besides, they are our soldiers now, not yours," Kakashi added, his eyes never leaving his orange book. Iruka wanted to argue, but he held back for he realized his arguments were going nowhere.

"Very well, the Chūnin exams will start in one week. I hope you prepared them in what will be a tough adventure. Everyone, dismissed," the Hokage ordered and the Jōnin left.

Alone, he looked over the various teams being sent into their village. One that caught his eye was the team that Uzumaki sent with Naruko and Kushina Uzumaki. He grinned as things were going as plan and all that was left to do was to remove the seal using a seal removal technique developed by his student, Jiraiya. Soon a mother and daughter will be free from a life of fear and allow them to reunite with a lost family member.

Scene III

At the front of the Leaf forces Ninja Academy, three members of Team Vixen stared at the academy with nostalgic gazes while a forth wondered what it be like to go to school. They stood there for a moment before they walked in, as though they belong. The group moved inside the academy and went up the stairs to the second floor. Once they reached the floor, the group noticed a large number of Genin being held back by two tall men in front of a room that read '301.' However, all the other doors were designated by numbers in the two hundreds.

Tukiko activated her Sharingan to confirm it was a lie before she went up to the girls and whispered, "The quote 'Genin' and the door number have a genjutsu over them. Looks like the Chūnin exams have begun with a prelim test."

"Then let's try to pass them by, quietly," Haku suggested.

"Good idea," Naruto commented as they moved quietly.

As they passed on by, Naruto, Hinata, and Tukiko saw people they recognized and pointed them out to Haku. They were members of Team 9 with one of them being a friend of Naruto and a fellow orphan, Tenten. Tenten was a weapon mistress with all her weapons held in scrolls attached to her back. She had gotten taller since the girls had last seen her, centimeters above them, as she stood proud in her pink and white Chinese battle suit. They were able to recognize her with her brown hair tied into what resemble panda ears. To her side was Rock Lee, a Might Guy min-clone with orange arm warmers and leg bands. The duo pretended to fall for it and convince several Genin that the door was real to thin out the competition.

At the back, ready to help his team escaped with subterfuge was Neji Hyūga, Hinata's cousin. He resembled Hinata's father in that he had white eyes, long black hair and white robes. The only real difference between him and Hinata's father was that he had a colder personality. Neji was a member of the Branch family, the servant branch despite being a talented member because of his abilities was considered to be in the realm of what could be called a real prodigy. His only handicap was the fact no one was allowed to teach him any Main Branch's techniques, along it being found upon to learn ninjutsu out of the main three and basic ones all ninjas needed to learn. He was also considered a stick in the mud that Team Vixen ignored in favor of Tenten and Lee. So they tried to get Tenten's attention subtly.

Tenten noticed Team Vixen and she had given them a wink to invite them over. The team had complied as they snuck a quiet conversation with Tenten. She started the conversation in a hushed voice, "Good to see you again, I believe you have a guest."

"This is Haku, she's the fourth member of Team Vixen," Tukiko explained, while keeping the trend of its being a hush, hush conversation.

"Are you allowed to have a four member squad in these exams?" Tenten asked.

"Our senseis said we could, but the examiners will be harder on us for being a four man squad," Naruto explained.

"That's sucks but understandable," Tenten stated. "They wouldn't want it to be unfair."

It was then that Rock Lee moseyed over and gave a smile with teeth that you could see your reflection in. He stated in a chivalrous manner, "Ah such lovely ladies, you should head on upstairs. Don't want to be late for the exams."

The girls looked at Lee before Hinata stated, "We know about the prelim test. We just wanted to talk with Tenten while we still could."

Lee nodded with understanding as he stated, "Such valuable, youthful friends. It's a shame we will be enemies soon but until then, you take care my friends."

The girls nodded and were about to leave when a voice yelled out, "Hey, drop the Genjutsu and let us pass!" before dispelling the Genjutsu that made '201' look like '301'

Many of the Genin looked on in disbelief while Team Vixen remained calm as they recognized the boy that had revealed that it was genjutsu over the door. A boy that performed the deed higher-ranking ninjas would considered to be idiotic to give himself a ego boost. It was Tukiko's cousin, Sasuke Uchiha, a member of Team 7 with Sakura and the pale, artistic boy named Sai backing. At the very front, Sasuke smirked as though he was declared winner of the exams.

That was until Sai stated, "Good job dick-less. You have now increased the competition by revealing the fact that they were just using genjutsu to thin out the Genin testers."

Sasuke was angry as he was made out as if he was an idiot and Sakura had not come to his defense. Meanwhile, the two 'Genin' twitched before one of them sneered, "Well, looks like the gig is up. I can't believe someone was stupid enough that they could not tell it was a genjutsu and allow us to get rid of competition like that team." The 'Genin' pointed to Team Vixen who wished they could just disappear.

"Well, now that you ruined our fun, we'll just have to take you out," other 'Genin' stated before charging at Sasuke. However, before they could hit Sasuke, their attacks were blocked by Lee at speeds Team Vixen had only seen Jōnin perform.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to beat on them just yet," Lee stated with a big grim.

"Lee, I thought you wanted us to down-play our skills," Neji scolded Lee.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't allow them to fight with this Genin team, especially a team with such a beauty like this pink blossom," Lee stated while looking to Sakura, who remained very uninterested. Tenten gave a dark glare at Rock Lee until he quickly added, "Though your beauty is greater, Tenten-chan."

Tenten smiled brightly until Neji noticed Team Vixen. She feared confrontation as her teammate looked upon Naruto and Hinata with disgust. He did not even hide his disgust as he acknowledged their presence, "Hinata-sama, Ryū-sama."

Naruto Ryū glared as she returned Neji's gesture, "Neji."

"Neji-san," Hinata also stated with a silent glare.

"Well, it's probably best we head to the exams, so good luck," Tenten suggested to avoid confrontation.

Tenten then waved goodbye before diffusing the situation by taking Neji and Lee away. Sakura also dragged Sasuke and Sai up to prevent a fight from breaking out. Fights that were created by Sai's mouth, or as much as Sakura hated to admit, Sasuke's attitude. They needed to get out of harm's way. Sakura had matured since the Wave Mission, much to the surprise of Team Vixen.

Once Team 7 and Guy were gone, Tukiko pushed Naruto and Hinata up the stairs while Haku asked, "So, what is with you guys and Neji?"

"Neji is my cousin, my very cold cousin," Hinata answered Haku. "He was nice a long time ago, but that was before he began to believe the junk his father has been feeding him all his life. That I was weak and that he should have been the heir instead of being sent to the Branch Member Family. He along with the elders sneers at me and tries to put me down whenever they can."

"Okay, so he hates you too Naru-chan because you are friends with Hinata?" Haku asked.

"That and I broke his nose when he insulted Hinata right in front of me," Naruto told Haku in her matter of fact manner.

"He also believes that the Hyūga are superior to everyone else, much like the Uchiha used to be," Tukiko added. "I just hope they don't wind up having history repeat itself in having their own massacre. Though sometimes, I feel they would be better off," Tukiko muttered the last part under her breath.

"Well, let us get into the room," Haku suggested as Team Vixen walked to the true room 301.

In front of the door were Anko and Kurenai smiling. "Well, looks like you girls all made it," Kurenai stated.

"That is good, any later and you may have immediately failed, maggots," Anko continued off Kurenai.

"A true Ninja is never late," Tukiko started.

"Nor are they early," Hinata followed up.

"They arrive," Haku spoke up next.

"Exactly when they are meant to," Naruto finished off their joke.

Anko laughed, "Get in there."

The group smiled before they walked into a huge lecture room for their continued career. They already started off in a bad mark as the room was filled with hostiles, all radiating their killing intent. "You know, I feel loved," Naruto commented.

"Why are they so angry?" Haku asked.

"Because we are the first rookies to participate in the competition since the end of the Third Shinobi war," a new, cold voice answered behind them. The group turned to see a purple-haired girl in black robes.

"Revan, long time no see. How are you doing?" Tukiko asked.

"Fine; now who is your friend there? Is she this fourth teammate we have been hearing about?" the brown-haired, warmer sister of Revan, Bastila asked.

"My name is Haku and yes, I am the fourth member of Team Vixen," Haku answered.

"Troublesome. I should have known you guys would bring in a ringer," stated Shikamaru Nara, the lazy Genin with brown hair pulled-up and resembling a pineapple commented. Walking behind him was the rest of his Team 10. Ino Yamanaka, a blond girl in all purple, and Chōji Amachi, a large-boned boy in red battle armor with long brown hair.

"Afraid you are going to have to work Shikamaru?" Tukiko teased Shikamaru.

Before Shikamaru could retort, a loud boastful voice rang out, "Hello ladies. Kiba is in the house."

Kiba was a wild boy with wild brown hair and red marks on his checks in a grey hoodie that hid his small white ninja partner dog named Akamaru. Kiba had jumping around and leering at all the 'hot' girls. This upset all of them except Naruto. Naruto was oblivious to most emotions unless it was on the battlefield, where her mind was most focused on her opponents. Luckily, her friends were not so they steered her away as while Kiba was boastfully, they did not need attention drawn to her.

As he approached them that would iterated some of the girls, a purple-haired girl yelled, "Shut up idiot!" just before the girl punched Kiba down.

"Thanks, Ami…" Ino stuttered as she looked at her former classmate and former bully Ami.

Ami was a fan girl who bullied her scrawny way through class and wore odd clothing. Now, she wore a short, black tank top and black that fitted her firmed, health body. Her purple hair was tied into a long ponytail that was out of the way of her long duel-blade sword strapped her back. However, what really caught their eye was the way Ami moved. It was not like fan-girl move, but that of a kunoichi that was beautiful and dangerous to many of the boys in her class.

"I see you noticed the new and improved me," Ami stated boldly as she showed off her improved physical form.

"You are different..." Chōji stuttered while holding onto his chip bag.

"Thanks cutie. Hayate was a good, yet harsh teacher. Too bad, he couldn't get rid of Kiba's perversion. Shino hardly changed because Shino is perfect as is," Ami commented while Chōji glared at Shino, who wore a huge grey coat and black shades that covered everything but his pale, now blushing cheeks.

"Wow… m-miracles do happen," Hinata had stammered.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Ami was Sasuke's biggest fan girl and bully to everyone," Naruto bluntly told Haku.

"So you see, we truly are surprised to see that Ami has changed so much," Tukiko added.

While they discussed things they had done since the academy, Ami disappeared. At first, no one noticed as Ami had been strangely quite after her introduction, as though she was waiting for someone. Just as Shino and Chōji were about to ask where she was, they heard a loud smack. They looked around to find that Ami had smacked Sasuke hard enough to leave a pale handprint on his cheek. The rest of his face was red with anger.

Sakura looked down in shame, and Sai looked with amusement as Ami yelled, "Who is the whore now, bitch!"

Sasuke glared as Ami walked away while Shino and Chōji covered her. He then glared at everyone but stopped when a new voice spoke up, "Hey keep it down! You are causing a ruckus."

"Who are you?" Tukiko asked the silver-haired Genin.

"The name's Kabuto," a silver haired man in grey ninja clothing said while fixing his glasses. "And I advise you do not make any more enemies then you already have. Many here had to wait before they were allowed to participate in the exams while you rookies get in on your first year. Not to mention the fact that they see you as easy prey."

"Well, they are about to find this prey has very sharp teeth and claws," Naruto spoke up for the group.

"So, is this your second time?" Haku asked the older Genin.

"No, seventh," Kabuto admitted.

"How come you are not a Chūnin?" Tukiko asked.

"I never passed the second part of the exam or made a good enough impression on the right people for a field promotion," Kabuto skillfully answered.

"So you just suck," Kiba had quipped.

"Maybe, but through these exams, I have gained a huge bounty of information," Kabuto told Kiba before pulling a card that had the stats that each village had earned in previous exams and now had for the current trials. From the major players, there are 26 Leaf-nin teams, 11 Cloud-nin teams, 5 Rock-nin teams, 5 Sand-nin teams, 3 Rain-nin teams, and 2 Grass-nin teams. There are also several more teams from a bunch of ninja villages, with a grand total of sixty-eight competing teams.

"As you can see, we have a few new comers, including a team from Whirlpool and Sound," Kabuto explained.

"Who is the Whirlpool-nin?" Naruto asked Kabuto.

"I believe Aka Uzumaki, Kokushibyou Uzumaki, and Naruko Uzumaki. I do not have much on them. This is the first time that the Whirlpool clan has participated in any exams in over twenty years."

"No need. I just wanted to confirm something," Naruto replied while Colonel Nine of Nine thought mentally, '_Things are coming together as planned_.'

"Can you provide information on Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Gaara of the Sand, and Team 13?" Sasuke asked Kabuto.

"Too easy, you know their names and the team," Kabuto replied while he pulled the first card out, "First up is Neji Hyūga, last year's Rookie of the Year. His bloodline is the Byakugan and he is an expert in Gentle Fist style. He also has basic skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu. He is part of Team 9 and his teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten Faiadoku. They have completed one B-rank, fifteen C-Rank, and a hundred and sixty D-Rank missions with his team. He is considered the prodigy of the Hyūga family. Next is Rock Lee, who was dead last in the exams last year and he is also a member of Team 9. He has no skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu due to a rare chakra disease that has weaken, if not destroyed his coils. However, it is said he is very fast and skilled in close quarters combat to be considered an equal to his teammates' level.

"Now Gaara of the Sand or sometimes called Gaara the 'Sand Demon' is an interesting one. He has completed ten D-Rank, nine C-Rank and five B-Rank missions with his sibling Temari the 'Wind Goddess,' and Kankurō 'The Puppeteer.' Not much else except it is said he completed the B-Rank missions without a scratch and he can use sand to kill people."

It was quite for a moment as the ninjas nervously overheard Kabuto relate how the Sand-nins walked away from high-ranking mission without a scratch. Temari and Kankurō smirked before Kabuto went to the final group, Team Vixen. "Now, for the first four-man team in fifty years, there is Team 13 or better known as Team Vixen. The Team has completed one A-Rank, one C-rank upgraded to A-Rank, one B-Rank upgraded to A-Rank, five C-Rank and sixty D-Rank mission, the most impressive record so far. The team is also wanted alive by Whirlpool clan with a bounty of five-hundred-thousand Ryo for killing Elite Jōnin Tenbatsu Uzumaki."

It was quite as Team Vixen record sunk in before Kabuto went onto individual team members, "First is Haku Momochi 'The Ice Mistress.' She was brought in from Wave Country and her bloodline is Hyōton. She has not done any missions with Team 13 except two of the A-rank missions, but with her adopted father Zabuza Momochi, she completed three A-Rank, twelve B-Rank and forty C-Rank missions. She is said to be skilled in Ninjutsu, medical techniques, and throwing weapons.

"Next is Tukiko Uchiha 'The Fire Mistress.' Her bloodline is a fully developed Sharingan and her element is fire. She is said to be a master of the fire element, deadly with guns and throwing knives, skilled in martial arts and genjutsu. Then there is Hinata Hyūga the 'Lavender Bladed Healer,' whose bloodline is the Byakugan, and her elements are water with a little lightening. She is very skilled in her new style the Gentle Blades, medical techniques, and dispelling genjutsu.

"Then finally, there is the unofficial Genin leader: Naruto Ryū 'The Elemental Kitsune Assassin,' 'The Elemental Vixen,' and 'The Inventor,' and this year's unofficial Rookie of the Year. Her bloodline is the Elemental Star and judging by her eyes, she has mastered all five elements but is weak in Fire. She is in the forefront of developing new technology for Fire Country and said to be very skilled in every field except genjutsu. Though, it was remarked that she is low-Chūnin to high-Genin in speed and strength. She is also one of the few girls out there with a boy's name."

Naruto twitched at that the comment before Kabuto continued, "Most countries have a dead or alive bounty on her. Though you could get more if she was brought in alive because they want to breed her rare bloodline with their clans or steal technological secrets from her mind. The biggest bounty is for her capture of one-million and five-hundred-thousand Ryo to be returned back to the Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool."

Everyone heard Kabuto's assessment of the group caused quite a discussion as to whether they should avoid or go after Team Vixen. Meanwhile, the girls narrowed their eyes at Kabuto. He somehow got information that should not be available to a Genin. In addition, they now had a target on their back, not something fellow Leaf-nins would not have done.

Luckily, Haku took care of that by giving them a new target when she stated, "You mentioned the Sound-nins are sending ninja." Kabuto nodded before Haku asked, "I never heard of such a village, exactly how new are they or are they just a really small village?"

"They are new," Kabuto stated with small smile. "In fact, they are brand new and were only formed a few years ago and are making their debut this year. They were formed in Rice Country by wandering clans and possibly missing-nins. So we can probably not expect much from them."

Three individuals with black hair and musical note (sound) like voice did not take kindly to being mocked. "You know, I don't like the leaf huggers and the way they are talking as if they are superior to us," spoke a spiky brown-haired boy with a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for 'death.'

"I agree with Zaku," noted a black, longhaired girl with black soulless eyes in a grey cameo. "We can't have them talk down about us, like we are some weak competitors."

The mummy man, Dosu stared at Kabuto with his one brown eye, "Kin, Zaku. Let's show this tree hugger that we are not weak."

The three then rushed to the back of the room for a single target in mind. They moved so quickly that before the Genin knew it, they had to evade a bunch of senbons thrown by the girl, Kin. Kin was soon surrounded by Team Vixen, pushed to the ground, and put into a submissive lock before she even realized it. While Kin was subdued, Kabuto was engaged by Zaku as he evaded Zaku's wild punches. Team 6 stepped in and forced Zaku back while Dosu rushed Kabuto with his right hand covered in a metal gauntlet with holes. Kabuto barely evaded the huge gauntlet, but then fell down in pain as he coughed out blood.

Naruto felt vibrations and muttered, "Sound waves."

"Write this in your cards," Dosu growled as Kabuto slowly healed himself with medical jutsus. "The Sound-nins will win the Chūnin exams."

Before a brawl broke out, a burst of smoke revealed several Chūnin and one scared Jōnin in a black trench coat and a bandana over his head. The Jōnin yelled, "No more fighting, or I will have you disqualified!"

Dosu shuttered before commenting back with a remark, "We were just relieving our anxiety. We will back off, _for now_." The Sound-nins and Leaf-nins backed off as the scared Jōnin nodded in acceptance.

"See that you do," the man said before he began his speech. "Alright maggots, I am the proctor Ibiki Morino and I personally welcome you all to hell."

Scene IV

In the Jōnin lodge were various senseis, waiting to hear if their teams had failed or not. In one side of the room were the rookie teams' Jōnins: Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Inferno, Hayate, and Might Guy. Sitting around the table, Kakashi mused out loud, "You know, despite their annoying attitude, I am already starting to miss those brats."

"Well, don't worry Kakashi, as you may see them soon," Asuma commented. "Ibiki is heading up the first part of the test."

"Oh, Ibiki is likely to put them through hell," Inferno added.

"Ibiki?" Kurenai wondered out loud. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should," Anko told Kurenai. "He is the head of the TI: Tortured and Interrogation. The department I use to work in. He is considered the most sadistic man alive. I used to love it when he would get grown men to cry before they talked."

"Which will mean," Hayate coughed, "he will certainly mess with their minds."

"He is the best man to get in someone's head and make you reveal information without even touching you," Anko nodded while she formed a sadistic smile. "However, I am confident mine and Kurenai's team will pass."

"What makes you so confident?" Hayate asked.

"It's really simple," Kurenai explained with a smile. "Tukiko and Haku have been trained to see deceit or created deceit. So they can easily go through the test as they wouldn't trust Ibiki by his words."

"Yep, they are that skilled and awesome thanks to us," Anko chimed with a smiled.

Kurenai nodded as she continued, "The only weak links for this kind of test are Hinata and Naruto. Hinata due to her shy nature and Naruto due to her blunt personality made it difficult for her to tell if someone is lying or not unless she is fighting for her life. She usually takes people she trusts at their word. However, I doubt they will have any problems with the test with Naruto's analytical mind for solving problems, and Hinata's ability to read people thanks to her bloodline."

"Wow, you are as great of a teacher, as well as beautiful. Maybe you can give me some pointers in private when this is over… if you want that is," Asuma stated with a nervous smile while Kurenai blushed.

"Well beside Asuma's attempt to give a woman a hint, I can say my team will breeze through it as well," Inferno added. "They are too smart and confident to allow Ibiki to intimidate them."

"My youthful team will no doubt run through the competition!" Guy yelled. "No way will Ibiki be able to damper my student's spring time."

"I wish I can say I have the same amount of confidence, but I trust my team to do their best," Asuma stated while taking a puff from his cigarette. The other two had similar sentiments, but Kurenai only tried to cheer Asuma up due to her crush on the man.

"Well, whatever will happen, we might as well pass the time, so is anyone up for some poker?" Anko asked before she got in a seductive mood. "We can even ask each other for favors if you don't have any money to bet with."

"Anko," Kurenai muttered, she sometimes wondered why they were friends, though she did not object to a friendly game herself. The Jōnins soon engaged in the card game as they wait for the results.

Scene V

Within the academy lecture room, the Genins were given a written test of hell as they were forced to follow some unusual rules written by Ibiki:

_ "1. You start with ten full points._

_ "2. You are give nine questions for the first fifty minutes and given the last one at the end of the test._

_ "3. For every question missed or not answered, you lose one point._

_ "4. For every time you are caught cheating, you lose two points._

_ "5. If one member of a team gets a zero, the whole team fails."_

It did not take long for the Genins to realize that the whole point was to cheat as much as possible, as the test was so hard that even most Jōnin would be hard pressed to answer these questions, if not be able too. That was the reason teams were dropping out like flies, as they were caught within a spider's web of contradictions. Around the room, Chūnin watched the Genin like hawks, marking down times they cheat and took out teams that failed. They even had beaten up a few when one of teams tried to fight it. However, several teams were able to get through. Some were able to answer the questions through their book knowledge, like Sakura who was the best when it came to academics. Others were able to use bloodlines, special techniques, animal companions (Shino's bugs that lived in him and Kiba's dog), creative thinking, or relying on their teammates.

For instance, Team Vixen had four different types of cheating techniques that they used. Hinata applied her Byakugan to see the test with her x-ray vision, while Tukiko used her Sharingan to copy the pencil movements of a fellow tester. Others used similar techniques, like Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, who used shadow possession technique in reverse to copy a tester. Haku noticed Tenten using mirrors to get answers for her and her teammate Lee and she mimicked this technique by creating ice mirrors, no one ever looks up. Finally, Naruto was able to answer the questions on her own. However, unlike the pink-haired bookworm Sakura, Naruto got some of the answers from herself and others from the Colonel Nine of Nine.

Others were just as creative, like Bastila's flash of a hand to switch her failing test with that of a neighbor without anyone being the wiser. Night Wolf used his invisible spirit animal to spy from above and leave hints for him. Similar to how Kankurō had one of his puppets sit as a Chūnin to copy the exam before leaving a scroll copy for himself and his sister, and Gaara used his special sand to get one. Revan piggybacked on the various teams around her to steal the information from a test. She lost two points as she could not do it without being caught, but she got all the answers at once, so it was a calculated move. Ami was aided by her teammate, Shino and his bugs while the Uzumaki used stealth and silent shadow clones to get the answers. However, what was interesting was that the Sound team was able to answer the questions all on their own, as if someone had given them the answers before the test.

As the numbers continued to dwindle, only thirty-four teams remained and they were waiting for the last question. However, before this last question was given out, Ibiki had one last card to play, "Alright maggots, it time for the tenth question. However, before we begin, I will give you a choice on whether to take the test or not. If you take the last question and fail, you will never become Chūnin."

"What? Others have taken the exams many times," Kiba pointed out.

"Well, too bad for you to have me as your examiner then," Ibiki told to Kiba while giving a belly laugh. "Now it time to decide, will you take the tenth question and risk the possible end of your career, or will you give up now and take it another day. You must choose."

It soon became quite, as teams began to quit from the pressure of losing everything and the killing intent from Ibiki. Many left in fear, but just as many stayed. Team Vixen in particular, as Naruto could not logically see why so many would be eliminated when they were so needed by the community. Colonel Nine of Nine agreed as she mentally stated, '_It would do no good to possibly eliminate so many Genin from your own village, or to enforce it when all fighters are needed. He is lying, and is very effective, for his intimidation will make them lose sight of logic and fall for the trap. Let's hope your teammates don't fall for it._'

Hinata trusted her teachers would not send them to a test that could destroy their career or if they did, they trusted their team to pass no matter what they faced. Tukiko and Haku also trusted their team in their ability and they could see through some of Ibiki's lies. Others had similar thoughts or just did not care about their teammates. Once they reached the end of the test, ten teams had quit, bringing the number to twenty-four teams. Once it was clear that no one else was going to quit, Ibiki developed a sadistic smirk before yelling, "Congratulations, you all pass!"

Many were silent at the announcement until Temari yelled, "But the last question?!"

Ibiki laughed as he stated, "There was no tenth question or rather the tenth question is whether you continue the test or drop out."

The Genin were still silently confused until Naruto muttered, "It was a do or die moment."

Ibiki stared at Naruto before stated, "So you figured it out, little girl."

"Yes," Naruto answered. "You don't have the power to enforce it on foreign teams and the Leaf would not let potential ninjas not be able to achieve a higher rank based on one choice. So logically, you are trying to test our resolve to see the exam through, to see a mission through."

Ibiki smirked before nodding, "Very good. You are right; the beginning was testing your skills in stealth. However, even when all the information has been gathered, it may not be enough or useful to determine what should be done. Does that mean you can quit? No!"

Several Genin jumped before Ibiki continued, "You must continue the mission even if death is certain. You must trust yourself and your team to get through this mission and win even if the deck is stacked against you! That is why you are here, to see if you will to succeed under adversity. And that is why you pass, so congratulation you maggots."

It was quiet as the Genin were getting over that they had passed with flying colors. Before they could pat themselves on the back, the widows suddenly flew open and the room became filled with black ravens. The ravens swirled in front of Ibiki to form a black tornado. Then the birds dispersed to reveal a black-haired man in black robes. His expression was like dark clouds and his eye gave an eerie glow that only increased the creepiness of his presence.

The man stood strait when he announced himself in a cold voice, "I am Raven Hunter of the Nature Clan, and I am your second examiner for the Chūnin Exams."

"You are always one for a flashy entrance, aye Raven Hunter. Well they are all yours," Ibiki stated to Raven Hunter.

Raven Hunter ignored the man as he examined the number, "Twenty-four teams, a little higher than I expected. But that is alright; I plan to cut it down to be at least half the number in the next part of the exam." The group was quite before Raven Hunter announced, "I want you all to report to Training Area 44 tomorrow at eight-hundred hours for the second part of the Chūnin Exams. Pack enough provisions to last you for quite awhile. Everyone is dismissed."

Raven hunter dispersed into the wing flaps of a hundred ravens. Mainly friends or close comrades talked about the first part of the exams and what as a group, they would be facing in the second part. "Knowing Raven Hunter, it is going to be hard and difficult," Night Wolf stated.

"You know him?" Tukiko asked.

"Yes, he is the war clan leader of my clan, the Nature Clan," Night Wolf explained.

"When I met him, he was cold, uncaring, and very deadly," Bastila added.

"Also ruthless if he need be," Revan finished explaining. "He is a keen strategist during battle and a war hero for his actions during the Nine-tails demon incident and was able to keep our forces alive while keeping the Nine-tails away from the village."

'_I wish my program could have stopped that chakra virus_,' Colonel Nine of Nine mumbled in Naruto's mind as she remembered the terrible night that got her sealed into Naruto.

"Well, no point in guessing," Naruto had stated. "It's better to prepare for the worst that comes tomorrow."

The other nodded before they returned home as Ibiki picked up the tests around the room.

Scene V

"That place looks scary," Haku commented

"Really, it feels like a home away from home," Naruto stated.

Hinata sighed, "You've been spending much too much time in the forest."

Tukiko twitched while stating to Haku, "You're lucky we couldn't use this training field when you were with us." Haku nodded in acceptance as in the girls and the other hopeful Genin stood in front of an enclosed forest with a fence around it with the sign hung that had said:

"_Danger,_

_"Training Ground 44_

_"Keep Out._"

What the fence held was a huge black forest that just seemed to ooze a dark sinister feeling. The trees and plants were huge and almost an unnatural dark green. In the bleak undergrowth, many predators' eyes could be seen, looking at the fresh meat that would be the Genin. "Welcome to the Forest of Death," Raven Hunter said as his face gave an unnerving smirk.

**Done, please review and tell me your opinion and don't forget to vote on Sasuke's fate.**

**Author Note**

**1) In the beginning, I wanted to introduce the entire Konohamaru crops. I thought that would be interesting. **

**2) Now is the time to memorize for the Chūnin arc. It takes too long for me to keep reintroducing them every chapter.**

**3) Haku's gun is based off the Van Helsing movie. **

**4) These are ninja, they are going to lie and cheat. So if you can't see through it, then you are not Chūnin material.**

**5) Sasuke seems to be the type that doesn't care as long as he is the center of attention. **

**6) I didn't change Neji's personality because of what his father said. Before he died, he often remarked that Neji was a true prodigy and should be in the main branch. Based on that and his father inadvertently teaching him to be the jerk he is in the manga, if not a worst person.**

**7) I believe thirteen or fourteen is the age boys no longer think girls are icky. **

**8) Rule number one, during any fight or war, you don't want the other side gunning for you unless you have enough firepower to wipe them all out. So Haku would be giving the others new targets. **

**9) Yep, I added the whole Sound attack on Kabuto for I felt it is needed, since the leader is someone we know if you read or watch Naruto.**

**10) Translation for Guy in the Jōnin office: they are too stubborn to fall for any trap and will find a way. **

**11) Ibiki is the head of interrogation, over time; a good interrogator can convince you that it would be in your best interest to believe whatever they tell you, even if they are likely liars. Plus he had them at nerves end after he took out several teams violently for fighting, so they probably believe anything they were told if Ibiki looked scary enough. **

**How will Sasuke die for version 2?**

**1. Orochimaru accidently kills Sasuke (curse seal mark): 10 (33%)**

**2. Die by accident (do something stupid that gets himself kill): 7 (23%)**

**3. Itachi kills him after Tobi recruits Sasuke: 6 (20%)**

**4. Mikoto puts Sasuke into a trance to kill himself: 6 (20%)**

**5. Piss an enemy ninja off and is killed by said ninja (same as original or by request in review/private message): 1 (3%)**

**6. Die by 'accident' (assassinated possibly by Sai): 0 (0%)**

**Unique Voters: 30**


	11. Chapter 11: The Forest of Death

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 11: The Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I only own this idea for the Naruto universe and the explosions they cause. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

There are places where the name that are misleading; the Forest of Death is not one of them. In Team Vixen's time they had encounter several deadly predators that were two to ten times bigger than the originals outside of this forest, and that was in the safest parts of the Forest of Death. Deeper in the Forest are even deadlier creatures. Centipedes that were big enough to wrap around a full-grown person, and plants that just being near them could kill someone. This was the most dangerous forest in the known world and survival here was the second part of the test.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death!" the dark Raven Hunter had exclaimed. "Now, the second part of the Chūnin exams is to test your survival, combat, protection, espionage, and sabotage skills. Your objective is this: you must go through the Forest of Death from at entrance points along the gate. From these points, you must make your way to the tower that is in the center of the Forest, within five days. You will also be given either a heaven or an earth scroll. You must have both scrolls with the seals unbroken before you enter the tower if you want to continue the Chūnin exams."

"What happens if the seal is broken?" One of the contestants asked.

Raven Hunter chuckled in such a sinister manner that it unnerved the Genin before him, "Well, I can say you probably will not die, but you will ruin your chances in becoming a Chūnin this time around. Plus, once you are in the tower, you can open them and discover what is in them without any worry." Raven Hunter took a much more serious tone before dishing out orders, "Now before we start passing out scrolls, I have a special announcement that pertains to one of the Leaf teams, Team 13."

The girls gasped at the implications of being signaled out as they approach the man as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Now, since Team 13 is a four man squad, they will receive a set of scrolls. However, before they are allowed in, they must have two sets to pass."

Naruto could not resist stating, "Great now we have a bull's eye painted on us," as she picked-up two scrolls with an earth and heaven seal.

Raven Hunter grunted before yelling, "Now Genin, get your scroll and get to your gate number within one hour or you will fail automatically!"

The groups of Genin quickly scrambled to pick up a scroll and make their way to their designated gate number. Team Vixen had received their number, Gate 13. "Wow, I think that is our lucky number," Haku commented.

"If not, we certainly propagate bad luck," Tukiko added. "Maybe we will meet a Jōnin in this test."

"Please don't joke about that," Hinata pleaded. "We have enough trouble as it is."

"Yeah, yeah," Tukiko commented before turning to Naruto. "So what is our strategy?"

"We will employ a blitzkrieg stealth attack," Naruto explained. "We will constantly move within the shadows while we try to steal from others. If we can't easily take things by stealing, we will attack areas we can exploit. If they are too strong, we move on and never reveal we were even around the team. When we have their scroll, we move on. We will only be taking ten-minute breaks every hour until nightfall. This way the enemy can't get the drop on us, as we will be constantly on the move. Once we have the two scrolls, we make our way to the tower and complete our objective."

The girls nodded and when they heard a loud bang, the girls ran out and disappeared into the forest. They were hidden to even the Chūnin watching over the gate.

Scene II

It had only been three hours after entering the forest before Team Vixen had successfully taken an earth scroll from the rock-nins. The ninjas were trying to find Team Vixen and fell into a trap of Team Vixen's design, using a seal that shot out a scentless paralyze gas. It was easy pickings for the girls as they continued the hunt for their next victim, only to stop when they heard a rumbled. The girls moved away from the ruckus to see the pale boy from Team 7, Sai, was flying on a giant hawk made of his ink jutsu. Behind Sai was a snake large enough to swallow people whole, chasing after him.

Hinata, Haku, and Naruto stepped up to the plate to stop the snake from killing a fellow leaf-nin. Hinata started with 'Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu,' to shoot a large blob of water out of her mouth. Haku then froze the blob while Naruto followed up with 'Wind Style: Great Break Through Jutsu' to give the ice blob the speed to push deep into the snake's head. Tukiko then ran up to roast the snake into a charred mess, but it dispersed as she fired off 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.' The only thing she set on fire was the tree the snake laid on as Sai kept on flying past them.

The four girls gathered by a tree when Tukiko spoke up to her friends, "That was no natural snake. It was a summons, like the ones Anko used."

"But why is it here?" Haku asked. "Anko doesn't seem one to give us a helping hand. If anything, she would make it harder on us to prove were the best. Is there anyone else who can summon snakes?"

It was quite as the girls from Konoha looked at each other before Hinata stepped up, "I can think of one… the one that gave Anko her summoning contract with snakes, her teacher, Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? You mean the same ninja that is part of Sennins along with Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya; the three strongest ninjas the Leaf ever produced. The one forced out of the village because he performed improper experimentation on humans?" Haku asked.

"That's the one," Naruto stated. "I remember the orphanage's workers would tell us stories of how he would come at night to snatch bad little boys and girls to experiment on. It was a good way to keep the kids in line."

"I remember similar stories when I grew up in an orphanage before Danzō took me," a voice stated from behind them. The girls turned around to see Sai had landed and now addressed them. "The file Danzō had on Orochimaru makes the child stories I heard seemed… pleasant compared to the truth."

"I thought you were flying away," Tukiko stated in shock.

"I had to gain some distance before I could make a sharp turn and come back to see what killed the snake that Orochimaru had summoned. I recognize the snake from pictures in his file," Sai explained. "His full file had details about his past and current operations, including the possibility that he is the founder of the Oto village and the Sound Forces in Rice Country."

"Wait, you said you have seen the full ninja file?" Tukiko asked Sai. Sai nodded yes. "That's illegal; not even Jōnin are allowed to see the files of their fellow ninjas unless they are under their command or a target," Tukiko ranted.

"Danzō supplied the information to all his men," Sai stated.

"You mean Root, the illegal organization the old man ran when he was not trying to kick fellow ninjas out for his personal benefit," Naruto snarled as she remembered Danzō.

Danzō tried to kick Tukiko out in an elaborate deal with Sasuke. If the plan worked, Danzō would get the Sharingan and the Elemental Star, if Mikoto did not kill her son. She was shocked to hear that an illegal black-op organization could be run in Leaf forces, but Danzō was skilled enough to leave only rumors of his force's existence.

"Why are you telling us this?" Hinata asked.

"My master hadn't put a seal on me to keep quite or the Hokage's would have found out," Sai explained.

"While that is nice to know," Haku explained before the punch line, "that still doesn't explain why you are telling us about this personally."

Sai sighed, "It was because the mission we worked on together, the Wave mission. The boy Inari gained confidence and was planning to rally the village. Under my master's parameters, it would be simple to knock the client family out to keep them safe. But… but I wanted… I wanted too…"

"You wanted to see how far Inari would go," Haku added.

"It was amazing sight," Sai admitted. "I watched the civilians rally to take down bandits and rogue samurai. Something I thought it would be impossible. Danzō always said, 'The weak and unworthy are meant to be beneath the worthy and servants of the strong, and the strong must take care of their weak assets through protection and force.' Yet, these untrained civilian forces were taking down trained killers. It proved Danzō was wrong and if Danzō was wrong about one thing, he could be wrong about other things as well."

"So you decided to defect and you want us to put in a good word?" Haku asked.

"I already have defected by informing the Hokage of everything I know. He is investigating if these things are true since he can't arrest Danzō on just my word. I am telling you as I consider you my friend despite only knowing you for a few days," Sai explained.

"Well, we'll put that under advisement," Naruto stated. "Right now we need to think about why Orochimaru is here?"

"If that snake was going after Sai, then that means he is probably after my cousin too," Tukiko stated.

"Makes sense," Hinata stated. "The history books on him said he was obsessed with bloodlines and that he extensively studied them and tried to recreate a few of them."

"Especially if the rumors are true and he has perfected a technique to switch bodies to achieve immortality," Sai explained.

"That's disturbing," Tukiko commented.

"Yes and he will probably come after us," Haku added. "We have the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Elemental Star, and yours truly, a Hyōton (ice release). We could be next after he is done with Sai's team."

"Then perhaps we should flush out a snake," Naruto suggested as they begin to discuss a plan while Sai led them to where his team was hiding.

Scene III

Pain, pain was the only thing Sasuke felt as he thrashed around on top of a huge tree branch. Pain caused when he was bitten on the shoulder by the pale psychopath with yellow eyes that stood before him. So much pain that he would have rolled of the tree limb and fallen to his death if Sakura had not held him down. As he struggled with the pain, he recalled what happened.

Sasuke and Sakura were separated from Sai by a strong burst of wind that sent the three of them flying. The duo fought against a vicious woman sporting a long tongue that was a forked, like a snake. She had eaten her own scroll before she forced Sasuke to fight. The fight was a one-sided affair as he was too scared to fight. He even gave the woman their scroll but she still wanted to fight him. So Sasuke regained enough of his nerve to fire off his most powerful fire-style jutsu. A jutsu that did nothing more than burn away his scroll and a layer of skin that a white snake man peeled off the victim he impersonated. A man that identified himself as Orochimaru, the traitorous Sennin before stretching his neck by ten meters to bite Sasuke on the neck and creating his world of pain.

From then on it was pain as the bite surged through his body paralyzing him, and just before he lost consciousness he heard his pathetic female teammate yell, "What have you done to him?"

"I gave him a gift," Lord Orochimaru answered with a perverted smile. "A sample of the power I wield and what I can offer. For Sasuke-kun will come to me, for I am the only one that will offer him the power he needs to kill his brother." Those words would be the last thing he hears before darkness took him.

Looking at girl filled with fear as she tried to help Sasuke brought a smile to Orochimaru's face. Fear always brought a smile to Orochimaru's face, but his smile quickly faded as he sensed four huge chakra signatures behind him. He turned to see four animals, two foxes and two wolves that walked on two feet and talked in human voices. What was worse to him was the fact that the foxes were as tall as humans and the wolves were a head taller. He recognized that these four were summons sent to fight him.

"Who are you four?" Orochimaru asked.

"We are Team Vixens partners. I am Arctic Wolf," a cold, five tailed silver wolf with the symbol of ice on her forehead headpiece answered Orochimaru.

"I am Mother Fox," a beautiful green five tailed fox with the symbol of nature on her headpiece, followed suit.

"I am Dark Hunter," followed a one-eyed black wolf with six tails, headpiece with the words 'warrior,' and a paw on a great claymore strap on his back.

"And I am Trickster and we are here to expose you," stated a six tailed orange fox with a scroll on his back, and the symbol of illusion on his headpiece.

"Expose me," Orochimaru stated with mild interest. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"Simple, by making you reveal yourself, or by killing you and hanging your body out on display," Dark Hunter told Orochimaru before he rushed him.

Orochimaru barley had enough time to escape as Dark Hunter, who began his hunt for the snake. Orochimaru expelled his sword he was held within his stomach, and on reflex the scroll he ate as well in his goal to goad Sasuke into fighting him. Though all attention was on sword, which was a beautiful single piece design. It was a thick blade with a small tip on top and a black handle, curved to allow the user to swing widely with the blade while still having enough protection for his wrist. Just as Orochimaru readied his sword and struck back at Dark Hunter, only to be surprised when his sword only clanged as it met Dark Hunter's claymore. He was then kicked in the stomach hard enough to cough out blood as he slammed into a tree.

Dark Hunter then charged the snake man, but Orochimaru had recovered enough to jump away from Dark Hunter's sweep to land on another branch. Once he was far enough away, Orochimaru asked, "How? How can your sword be intact against my Kusanagi? It's supposed to cut through anything like butter and poisons any organic material it cuts."

Dark Hunter chuckled in response, "My clan has come up with special seals that make their blades more resilient. Our swords can withstand weapons from weaker clans like the Snake Clan. But enough talk, you should be more worried about my three companions."

Orochimaru eyes widen when he had to jump away from several icicles created by Arctic Wolf. He was not fast enough as a few hit him and ripped parts off his white battle kimono, almost cutting the purple bow rope tied around his waist. Orochimaru was bleeding from the cuts he received from Arctic Wolf and would not get a moment retrieve as Mother Fox took control of the tree he was standing on. He used 'Body Switched Jutsu' to switch places with a nearby log before Mother Fox could squash him with the thick branch of a tree she controlled. He then ran away from the tree, jumping from branch to branch. On one branched Orochimaru landed on, several vines came to life and rushed towards him. Tired of running, Orochimaru slashed at them to cut them away, but found out they were a mirage.

Shocked by the deceit he did not even sense the illusion, Orochimaru was not prepared for a small branch off the tree to grow exponentially and ram him into the tree's trunk. As he slowly tried to get up, he immediately felt cold, as a silver wolf appeared in front of him. The Trickster's genjutsu hiding Arctic Wolf dispersed while Orochimaru let out a terrible scream as his icy tomb formed around him. Orochimaru was frozen from head to toe.

Arctic Wolf actually jumped back to admired her work but frowned when it was shattered by a torrent of chakra released by an enraged Orochimaru. He swore up and down that he would kill those four summonses, so Orochimaru pulled up his right sleeve to reveal his trump card. On his pale arm was a black symbol of two snakes intertwined, trying to eat each other. It was a summoning tattoo. When he pumped chakra into the seal, he summoned a giant purple snake, the king of the Snake-clan. A snake so large that particularly every Jōnin in and outside the forest could see it. Orochimaru did not notice that the four summonses smirked at their success.

"**Why** **have you summoned me Orochimaru**?" The snaked asked with a hissed.

"I was having trouble with four summoned animals and thought you may want them as your sacrifices Manda," Orochimaru pointed to the four summonses below them.

Manda looked down at the summons and grew pale with fear, "**Orochimaru, you fool. Those are the lieutenants of the Canine Alliance**."

Orochimaru wondered why Manda was afraid of the four summonses until the four through hand signs performed 'Morph Jutsu.' A huge puff of smoke enveloped the area. The smoke cleared and the four summonses were revealed to be half the size of Manda. Orochimaru paled at the fact he had to face four summonses that were just below boss levels.

"**Orochimaru, you can forget asking me to help you in this fight. I am not about to risk a war with the Canine Alliance while we are fighting the Toad, Frog, Weasel and Slug Clans**," Manda snarled at Orochimaru before dispersing, leaving Orochimaru alone to face the music.

Orochimaru always had the ability to hide his emotions. At the forefront, he showed anger. Anger at being fooled into revealing he was in the village after marking only one of his targets. He also experienced fear. Fear at being alone against overwhelming odds. As he entered freefall, he began to plan how to escape like the coward. That was until he noticed movement where he had dropped his Heaven scroll. It was a person that made him smirk.

Naruto saw the scroll shoot out of Orochimaru's mouth and land deep into some brush beside a tree. It was a heaven scroll. A scroll the team needed and she needed to get it before it was destroyed by Orochimaru and their summons by mistake. Naruto, being the most skilled in stealth, went to grab the scroll while her summons and Orochimaru duke it out. Hinata did not want her to go, but allowed Naruto when she made some very good arguments on the scroll being destroyed in the fight. So, she went for the scroll while the others remained hidden. She smiled as she grabbed the scroll and was about to sneak back when she heard a hissing sound behind her.

Naruto turned to see Orochimaru speeding to her location. Naruto attempted to run and got only five steps when she felt a sharp pain on her neck. Orochimaru had stretched his neck to impossible lengths before she had bitten her on the neck. Orochimaru retracted his neck and smirk as Naruto fell on the branch, clutching the scroll with her right hand, and the bite mark with her left.

Orochimaru smirk grew when he heard a girl yell out, "Naruto!"

Orochimaru turned to see Hinata was the one that had yelled out while she rushed towards Naruto in fear. Just behind Hinata: Tukiko, Haku and the boy Sai tried to keep up. He felt lucky and he was about to attack when he felt his something pricing his body and the urge to cough out blood. He looked down to see Dark Hunter's blade sticking through his stomach. The summons had returned to their human size forms to fight him. He knew he had to escape so he back kicked Dark Hunter to give him room. The force of the kick knocked Dark Hunter away along with his blade he held onto tightly. Once the blade slid out, Orochimaru jumped away into a tree before he began sinking into the ground, holding onto his wound. He soon disappeared, and all that was left on the scene was the two teams of scared Genins and four summons.

As Hinata was helping Naruto, Tukiko called out, "Sakura, are you still alive?"

Sakura looked over from where she was treating Sasuke to say slowly, "Yes."

"Why don't you come down and we can work together to survive," Haku added and Sakura nodded as she struggled to pick up Sasuke before she jumped down to them.

Meanwhile, Dark Hunter went up to Hinata to state, "Ma'am, our time is up and we will have disperse soon. We are sorry we will not be able to provide your group with further aid, but we don't have the chakra stores in this realm."

"That's okay, we will be fine on our own, thanks for the help and good luck," Hinata told the summons.

"Same to you," Mother Fox told Hinata before all four dispersed.

As the others watched the summons dispersed, Sakura looked to see Naruto in the same pain as Sasuke was. "Did she, get bitten by, by…" Sakura stammered.

"By Orochimaru… yeah," Tukiko stated but she also saw black marks appear on her neck. "What is that?"

"Those marks are similar to the ones that Sasuke had, except his are swirls like the heaven scroll. While Naruto's looked like the science symbol on the back of her trench coat," Sakura explained. "He, he said it was a gift, a sample of the power he offered to Sasuke if he comes to him."

"That is the curse mark, a seal that Orochimaru invented," Sai explained. "Orochimaru designed them to enhance a person's chakra control and flow, give them a power boost or so it seems. However, the mark has complications, as only one out of ten can survive to use the boost."

"How do you know this?" Haku asked.

"We know from the only person to run after being infected by the Haven Curse Seal, his former student Anko," Sai told the group.

"Anko-sensei has Orochimaru's curse seal?" Tukiko asked.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Hinata demanded in a quiet, cold voice. "Let's get to safety first before we continue this talk."

The group nodded and quickly began pulling Naruto and Sasuke down into a cave they had discovered near the forest floor.

Scene IV

It was a quite night as Hinata gazed over her patients and Sai acted as sentry while the rest were sound asleep. Sakura wanted to stay up but Hinata forced her to sleep. Hinata pointing out that she and Haku were the medical experts and were the best able to take care of the two in shifts to insure they were not tired. After Sakura went to sleep, Hinata stared at Naruto as she twitched while a damp cloth was used to cool her fever.

She was so worried for her best friend that she did not notice Haku's was awake until Haku touched her shoulder, "Hinata, you need to get some rest."

"Just a few more minutes," Hinata mumbled. "I want to make sure everything is alright."

"Hinata, I will look after her," Haku stated. "Go to sleep while Tukiko is reliving Sai from guard duty."

"Okay, just wake me when you need me," Hinata mumbled before falling asleep next to her friend. She did not realize the danger they were in.

In the foliage, just in front of the cave, two Genin teams waited. It was the Sound and Uzumaki teams, and both were gunning for team 7 and 13. "Dosu, we should attack now," Zaku advised his teammate.

"You will wait until dawn," the redheaded boy named Aka commanded the team before Dosu had a chance to speak.

"We want the leaf-nins tired and groggy. So when we attack, we can take them alive," the older brother, Kokushibyou explained.

"Just so long as we will be able to kill Sasuke, I have no problem and neither does my team," Dosu explained.

"Good, we would hate to kill some of Orochimaru's minions, especially so close to his invasion plan," Aka stated before they disappeared in the dark.

Once the sound-nins thought they were alone, Kin turned to Dosu to state, "Dosu, I am not sure it is a good idea teaming up with the Uzumaki clan. They are known to be ruthless and are bound to betray us."

Dosu sighed, "I know, and if it was just us verse Team 7, I would say we do it alone. But… Team Vixen is nothing to sneeze at. They have the records and we've seen them in action. We wouldn't win without one of us getting killed, or severally injured. This way we have a higher chance of success. Especially, if we just leave the Uzumaki to fight Team Vixen."

"And that will allow me to blow them-" Zaku began to rant, until a sword appeared over his neck.

Zaku nearly cried in shock when the redhead girl, Naruko stated, "Next time you talk about betraying someone, make sure we are gone before you plan to stab us in the back."

Zaku actually began to sweat as Naruko's blade touched his neck. He thought he was going to die when Kokushibyou yelled, "Naruko, stop playing with the weaklings and let them go!"

Naruko turned to see Kokushibyou holding the ram symbol to activate the seal that was supposed to be on the back of her neck. She slowly let Zaku go and disappeared with her left hand over the back of her neck. Though she did not go far, as she watched Kokushibyou threaten the team within the shadows. She stared the man down as she removed her hand to reveal her skin no longer had the blemish of a seal.

Flashback

It was late at night three days ago and the Uzumaki loyal to the clan were asleep. Kushina and Naruko waited patiently in their beds before they slowly got up without making a sound. Within the moonlight, Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful redhead, walked out in a brown combat vest that was over her grey robes, as dual bladed swords on her back. Kushina's green eyes were full of anticipation as well as worry as she looked around under the moonlight. Her second daughter was a cold version of herself as she wore a black assassin suit and had a single blade sword strapped to her back.

The two waited for their freedom, which arrived in the form of an older man with long, wild white hair. A man that was familiar to Kushina as he wore a red kabuki suit. It was Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed eccentric supper pervert, and the Leaf's best information broker and seal master. Jiraiya normally acts like a fool, but in this case, he was dead serious as he asked, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Kushina answered for the two. "It is time to be free from the Uzumaki once and for all."

"Then let's begin," Jiraiya stated as he pulled out sticky paper and his own special concoction to remove the seals and replace and nullify them with other seals.

As Jiraiya was hard at work, Naruko turned to her mother to ask, "When do I kill my 'team?"

Kushina looked at her daughter before sighing, "It probably would be best to wait until the second part of the exams. The second part still takes place in the Forest of Death, right?" Kushina asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, probably the perfect place for undesirables to disappear," Jiraiya stated as he applied a nullifying seal that he had designed to remove the seals on Kushina's back. It worked like a charm as he pealed the seal off like paper glue. "And from what I've heard of the two on your team, they need to die. I have never heard of a more disgusting group of ninjas then them. Well, beside some of the ninjas that work for my old teammate Orochimaru, but that goes without saying."

It was silent for the last twenty minutes before Jiraiya finally removed their seals. Once they were done, Naruko went to bed while Kushina talked to Jiraiya about Naruto's life.

End Flashback

Now, Naruko laid in wait, as she knew the time to strike would be soon. To kill those that made her life hell. The very clan that turned her into a killer and that took great pleasure in making her into one. To fight for the kind of freedom that her half sister had, a sister that she was not sure how to deal with. A sister that she now watched from a distance as Naruto feverously lay in the cave, as she fought against Orochimaru's curse mark.

Scene V

Within the recesses of Naruto's mind, two Naruto's were fighting with guns blazing. They were fighting in a burning forest as a redhead kitsune, Colonel Nine of Nine was being held done by chains. Her red chakra flared as she tried to break free. Naruto fought her darker self that had been given life by Orochimaru's seal and chakra.

Dark Naruto was the opposite of Naruto in every way. She had long black hair with blue tips as oppose to Naruto's blond hair with red tips tied into two short pigtails. Whereas 'light' Naruto wore a black trench coat and black clothing with orange flames and trims, Dark Naruto wore a white version with purple trims and flames. The darker half also had the symbol for radiation rather than science. The fight continued to escalate until Naruto fell back and hid within the burning forest.

"Come out, you goodie two-shoes," the Dark Naruto called out. "I promise I won't kill you. I'll just lock you up like I was until I was given freedom."

"No thanks, I kind of like my freedom," Naruto responded back. "Beside, even if you are given free will by Orochimaru's hickey, you only exist as long as I exist. It's my dark essence you draw from."

Dark Naruto chuckled as she replied, "I guess that is true. You are right, I can't kill you but I can suppress your personality to the point you might as well be dead if you don't surrender."

"Big talk from someone that depended on someone else's power," Naruto shot back.

"How is that different from you?" Dark Naruko taunted. "Who is the reason for your intelligence and bloodline? Who gave you the above average stamina and chakra supply that is larger than the average Uzumaki? Colonel Nine of Nine," Dark Naruto stated with a grin. "Without Colonel Nine of Nine, you would be an average ninja. No, you probably would be a moron."

"Maybe so," Naruto shot back. "But at least I work for my own power and with her for her power. You just take it and consequences be dammed."

"No," Dark Naruto snarled. "You are just allowing yourself to be controlled. To be used as others see fit."

"That is not true," Naruto stated. "It was a gift she gave me, as any mother gives their child. She is like a second mom." Colonel Nine of Nine was touched, as she slowly breaks free. "Besides, if she was using me, she would make me the head of the R&D to upgrade the current technology. Not be a ninja in the frontlines were I could die and so would her dream to see a better tomorrow."

"But are you sure?" Dark Naruto asked. "Are sure she is not using you? And what of those friends that surround you? Are they really friends or just tools of the Hokage to make sure you are a loyal ninja? Is his kind treatment of you just a façade, so you can be used as he sees fit? Maybe there are others? Could your mother be pretending to care to escape the Uzumaki? How do you know you are not a tool to be used and thrown away?"

Naruto was quite. She would be lying if she thought that others were above using her. Her time in the orphanage had taught her that people would act and do anything to get what they want. It's why she left, as she did not want to be someone's tool. Yet, she always wondered if she was already a tool. A tool of the village since the day she was born and they were only nice to her to get what they wanted from her. The thoughts made her so distraught that she did not notice when Dark Naruto quietly moved towards her, with a victory step in this fight of wills.

As she looked down, she heard Colonel Nine of Nine yelled out, "Don't listen to her Naruto! You have a choice, a free will to be what you want! To be with whom you want and to care for what you want! Please don't forget that! Don't forget the first person that cared about you, Matron Lily!"

Naruto stopped as she remembered the old matron, at the orphanage. The person who taught her everything during her early life, and the sadness she felt when the matron died. Old age had finally caught up to the elderly matron. And Naruto's friends, her true friends helped her through the pain especially her friend from the beginning, Hinata. She was silent as Dark Naruto moved behind Naruto, not knowing that Colonel Nine of Nine yelled to Naruto, and Naruto was no longer playing the dark one's mind games.

Dark Naruto chuckled as she took aim and said, "And now I shall rule this piece of crap you call a world."

However, before Dark Naruto could open fire, Naruto struck swiftly. Naruto swatted the dark one's hands with her left and lined up her pistol with her right hand. She opened fire and blasted her three times as all three hitting the dark one's stomach from just inches away. Dark Naruto soon backed with holes in her stomach. If this had been in the real world, she would be dead just from the blood loss alone.

However, this was not the real world and Dark Naruto was running away while yelling, "You won't get me."

"She may not, but I will," a voice told Dark Naruto from behind.

Dark Naruto turned around to see Nine of Nine, covered in red chakra. She could only stare in silent horror as Nine of Nine grabbed onto the darker half and pumped her full of red chakra. Colonel Nine of Nine continued to pump chakra until Dark Naruko screamed and disintegrated into dark mist at the center of the red chakra. The dark mists then moved towards the 'light' Naruto as she absorbed those dark mists. Her darker side would always be a part of her, but it would never control her, she was in control of her own mind.

As control was reestablished, the forest that was Naruto's minded returned to its beauty, much to the relief of Colonel Nine of Nine. Naruto twirled around such a sight before she turned to Nine of Nine to state, "Thank you."

"Anything for my protégé," Colonel Nine of Nine told Naruto. She then closed her eyes as she examined Naruto's body through her chakra, "The mark Orochimaru had given you is purged it from your body thanks to my chakra. I suggest you wake up. Your teammates are probably worried. Come talk to me when you have the time."

"Thank you, Nine," Naruto bowed. "Thank you for everything."

'The pleasure is mine," Colonel Nine of Nine replied. "You may not be my child. But you will always be special to me and will receive my protection. Now wake up."

Scene VI

When Naruto opened her eyes, she noticed that it was nearly dawn, and Hinata was fretting over her, "Naruto! Are you all right? What happened?"

"Let's say Orochimaru likes to leave his gifts," Naruto stated before she explained everything that transpired within her mind, leaving out a bit on how close her darker self was to winning. She also skipped where she got the power used to purge Dark Naruto as Sakura did not know, or need to know about Colonel Nine of Nine.

"So your darker half tried to take over?" Sakura asked. When Naruto nodded yes, she then asked, "You think Sasuke is facing the same thing?"

"I don't know," Naruto had answered truthfully. "It was given life for I had the ability to remove Orochimaru's fragment with my… my special chakra."

"He doesn't look like he's as tense as you were," Haku pointed out. "I think it is very possible that Sasuke may be accepting it."

"Sasuke wouldn't accept such a dark gift! Would he?" Sakura asked with uncertainly.

"You're his teammate, you tell us," Naruto demanded from Sakura and Sai.

"I have been observing Sasuke's response to orders that I wouldn't be willing to follow," Sai stated with a blank expression. "Sasuke is easy to agitate and prone to jealousy. He is also quick to anger, like a spoiled toddler told no for the first time. He has an extremely deep desire for power to make his clan an elite clan again, while killing his brother for his cleansing of the Uchiha clan. I recommend we do something to prevent him from causing us any harm when he awakes," Sai suggested.

"What you do with my cousin will have to wait," Tukiko whispered. "We've got company in three, two, one…" then Bang! Tukiko's trap was set off.

The members of Team 7 and 13 that were awake, including a slightly groggy Naruto, ran out of the cave to see one of the Sound-nins screaming in pain. Zaku had stepped on Tukiko's mine and barely jumped off in time to prevent his right leg from being blown off. Instead, his leg was a mangled mess that Zaku could barely use. He was limping and favored his left leg as he stood in front of the Leaf-nins.

"I told you to be careful," Dosu had scolded his teammate as Zaku tried not to scream in pain, "Next time you listen to what I say or you may die."

Zaku only growled in pain as he slowly got up, only to be put down by the Uzumaki that were with them. "This is pathetic, you make terrible cannon fodder," Kokushibyou snarled. "Aka, remove the traps."

Aka gave a deadly smirk, "You got it brother," as he used 'Wind Style: Wind Pulse Jutsu.'

The jutsu sent strong winds in all directions around the Aka. Not powerful enough to hurt anyone, but it was strong enough to set off the five mines and cause trip wires to spring and send logs harmlessly swinging or tumbling down. Tukiko and Haku twitched at four hours of work that was gone just like that. Well, at least it hit one of them.

"Now, Naruto so glad you're awake and free of Orochimaru's mark. It must have left you a little ragged and tired. Of course, that really is just good news for us," Kokushibyou stated. "Now, will you surrender or do we have to take you by force?"

"Screw you," Naruto gave a small, quite growl that carried the promise of severe pain.

"Very well then," Aka had stated before he turned toward Naruko to give an order to his 'teammate,' "Naruko take her, the rest are expendable."

Naruko nodded as she got his sword out but instead of attacking Team Vixen, she attacked Aka from behind. He fell to the ground in pain, screaming to the heavens. It seemed like an eternity to the shocked ninjas as Aka hit the ground with a loud grunt as his screams died down. He laid there for a moment, allowing his wounds to regenerate before the boy turned on his back to fire off 'Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu,' as he screamed out in pain, "You damn bitch!"

Naruko jumped away from the multiple bullets and right next to Kokushibyou as he was holding the ram seal and smiling as he turned his head. He thought he was going to cause Naruko pain. He soon experienced shock and pain when Naruko turned and stabbed her sword through his hands. Kokushibyou was screaming as Naruko shifted/turned her blade to face Kokushibyou. She was about to slice through Kokushibyou's hand and through his neck when she had to pull out her sword to block a strike from Aka's sword. The two began to duel as Kokushibyou fell to his knees, cradling his twitching hands. He was unable to move from the pain as he helplessly watched Naruto and Aka dueled while the Sound-nins were taken down by Team Vixen.

Zaku tired to take the team out using high-pressure tubes within the palm of his bands. They were design to allow Zaku own chakra to build up a high-pressure attack that can blow people away. However, he did not get the chance to attack as Naruto used her pistol first. She aimed at his chest but was under fatigue, so she missed and hit his right shoulder instead. The blast made him turn on his bad leg and he screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. His build of attack went harmlessly up into the sky; while his pain insured he was unable to do anything but crawl.

Meanwhile, Haku and Tukiko teamed up against Kin. Kin was a genjutsu master of her team, using bells on her senbons to create sound wave illusions that gave the illusion that senbon strikes were coming from all directions. However, she soon found herself outmatched by Tukiko. Tukiko's Sharingan easily saw through deceptions and disrupted them with her own chakra and illusions. Haku matched senbons with her own senbons until she used 'Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death Jutsu.' Kin tried to run, but could not escape as a dozen needles hit her legs. She was down for the count before her leader Dosu was taken down.

Dosu fought against Hinata, as she used her chakra blades against his sound brace. He found his gauntlet was useless at close range. Hinata was able to counter them by disrupting the chakra with her own attacks. Dosu tried to jumped back for a long-range attack, but found it to be a mistake as Hyūga struck the Sound-nin several times when he tried to escape her. He was on the ground, without chakra and he was unable to move one of his arms as well.

With Dosu down, Naruko decided to end her fight. So she grabbed onto Aka's hand as he performed a stabbed attack on her. With her hands in place, Naruko used the boy's extended arm to sling the boy toward her blade now pointed at his heart. Within a split second, she had stabbed her sword through Aka's chest. Aka realized he was doomed as Naruko let him go and pulled out her blade out from his limped body. Aka had fallen onto his knees, eyes wide open in shock, before he fell to the ground, dying within minutes.

"Brother!" Kokushibyou yelled before Sai appeared in front of him, his intent was obvious as he raised his blade.

Sai attacked with a quick slash of his sword across Kokushibyou's throat. Kokushibyou felt all strength leave his body as blood leaked out from his throat before he collapsed on the ground. Rigor mortis would be set quickly over the boys as the two brothers were dead within seconds of each other. All that was left was the Sound-nins that were not a threat that the teamed moved upon. They were debating if they should finish them off or let them go when a wave of dark chakra was flung out of the cave as the source appeared. Sasuke Uchiha emerged from the entrance, as his curse seal entirely covering his body while he chuckled like a mad man.

"Finally!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Power, I have the power to crush my foes and take what's rightfully mine!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with concern. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Sasuke spoke with a sinister smile. "I feel great; better than I have ever been."

"No," Sakura stuttered in fear. "This… this can't be the real. You wouldn't… you wouldn't give in so easily."

A large whack was heard, as Sasuke smacked Sakura hard enough to send her flying before she was caught by her other teammate, Sai. Sakura looked in disbelief in Sai's arms as a red handprint appeared on her face. Sakura then looked like she was about to cry when Sasuke yelled, "Shut up you pathetic little fan girl! Always nagging and stalking me! Well, I don't need a weakling like you! I am an Uchiha and deserve only the best!"

"I think my cousin has lost it," Tukiko commented.

"Actually, I thought he wasn't really all there before. Now, I'm pretty certain he is at the bottom of the deep end," Haku added.

"I don't know who this brat is," Naruko stated with a quite voice, "but I feel like he deserves to be eliminated."

Hinata said nothing as the four got into battle positions while Naruto discussed the situation with Colonel Nine of Nine within her mind, '_Nine, I am going to need some chakra for the fight. Please send me as much as I can handle right now._'

'_Alright, here it comes but be careful. Your body is still weak and can accept the chakra only for a few minutes,_' Nine of Nine warned Naruto.

Naruto mentally nodded as Colonel Nine of Nine began filling Naruto's system with her chakra. A red cloak began to form around Naruto as her power pulsed on through the forest. Sasuke felt this power and asked, "What is this?"

"You're not the only one with special chakra," Naruto answered Sasuke meekly. "You are nothing special."

Sasuke saw red as his Sharingan spun wildly, "I am special! I will show you how special with a technique that I stole from my _sensei_. It is a technique that should have been taught to me from the start."

Sasuke then began to summon more and more chakra from the curse seal as it formed a purple lightening blade in his hand. It grew until, all of a sudden, it dispersed and Sasuke collapsed on the ground. The curse seal was designed to gradually give the user a boost of chakra control as the seal established itself in the host's system. The process created an addiction as it enhanced the body's power while making the user stronger using the host's own chakra coil.

However, if a user summoned too much too soon, it could overload the host system, killing the host. This was something that Orochimaru did not foresee. He never had actively summoned chakra through the curse mark within twenty-four hours after they received it. As a result, Sasuke's chakra coils began to burst, and the backlash wrecked his internal organs. Sasuke was dead before his marked corpse even hit the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of Sai's arms towards the boy she once love. She looked over in sadness as she asked, "Why Sasuke? Why were you so stupid?" Sakura cried over the loss of her teammate, even if he was a terrible one.

Sai pulled Sakura away and he calmed her down the only way he could, he gave her a hug. It worked as her cries slowly muffled into silent sobs. As Sakura calmed down, Tukiko walked over to seal the body for her aunt to take care of. She may not like him, but her aunt may want to say goodbye before she held a cremation ceremony for her son.

While Tukiko turned to take care of her cousin's body, Hinata, Haku and Naruko turned to find their opponents, the Sound-nins were gone. Naruko checked Aka corpse and swore, "They have our scroll."

Naruto had powered down and stated, "They are probably heading towards the Tower once they have licked their wounds."

"This could be bad or good depending on whether they report back to the Uzumaki clan or not," Naruko stated. "Oh well, most likely Orochimaru will kill them for their failure as he sent them to test the Uchiha."

"You mean the rumors about Rice Country are true?" Haku asked.

"Yes, but that maybe the least of our worries, but we will discuss that with your Hokage," Naruko explained.

Naruto sighed in frustration before she stated, "Alright, I've had enough of this forest. Let's get out of here and get to the tower."

Sai nodded as he summoned a bird made of ink, "I can get us there faster if you like."

"Let's get going," Hinata commented as she climbed on with Sakura, Tukiko, and Haku. Naruto turned towards Naruko to ask, "Coming sis?"

Naruko looked up, unsure what to say. In the end, she decided to nod in response before she climbed on board. As Naruko took her seat, Hinata turned to ask, "What do you want to do about the bodies?"

"Leave them," Naruko told Hinata. "Let the animals feast on their remains."

The group was somber as they raced out of the forest towards the tower, leaving the corpses behind. They reached the tower and realized that they could now open the scrolls and they opened them to reveal Kurenai and Kakashi. Explaining the situation, they were quickly led to the medical center before they informed the Hokage.

Scene VII

The Hokage was beginning to despise the Chūnin Exams as it just gave him one headache after another. First, the Uzumaki showed up, which allowed Kushina and her well-trained daughter to defect to Leaf forces, and give him a headache when the Uzumaki bitched about the defection. However, even that was a minor crisis as compared to Orochimaru slipping into the Chūnin exams under his watch. Orochimaru was his best student and his greatest failure. He should have killed him when he had a chance, for not only did he kill the last male Uchiha, he also ruined the life of one of his best Jōnin when she was a child.

It was lucky that Naruto was able to escape such a curse thanks to Colonel Nine of Nine. He heard from his loyal student Jiraiya had given him some insight to break Anko's seal. Anko was ecstatic to be free of her master control, especially since Orochimaru used her curse seal to cause pain and forced an ANBU agent to cover her. Orochimaru's last words were to threatened them that if they cancelled the Chūnin exams, Konoha will burn. Now, the worst of his crimes were apparent as Naruko and Kushina explained what Orochimaru planned. He plans to use the Chūnin exams to launch an invasion within the village. A foolish endeavor as most village would not even think of tying for it would cost them several client's trust and their military support for making their country look like dishonorable dogs.

The Hokage could not fathom anyone else would plan such an attack as he asked out loud, "Who could ally with Orochimaru to attack our village?"

"I don't know the name of the village but it was one that made moth-Yokoshima chuckle," Kushina explained. "That probably means the village is a currently an ally of ours."

"But who would betray us?" Asuma asked the group.

The sickly Hatake eyes widen as he remember something, "Lord Hokage, I remember a report that Ami, Shino and Kiba gave about their portion of the exams. They came in on the first day after tricking a team into one of the huge leach nests. You know the one that are the size of snakes. Well any way, they reported on their way to the tower that they had watched the sand team with the Kazekage children brutally kill one of the opponent teams. Specifically, the youngest one crushed all three with his sand without any hand signs, as though the sand had a will of its own and Gaara just directed it."

Sarutobi sighed as thought it over, "Looks like you are right Hatake, as were your warnings, Naruto. Gaara is here as a weapon for the Sand Forces as he is the Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Beast."

It was quite as everyone took in everything the Hokage said. "What's the plan, Hokage-sama," a thoughtful Kakashi stated in a somber mood after finding out a student had stolen his technique without permission and that the student died using said technique.

"The only thing we can do," the Hokage stated. "We will increase patrols to make it look as if we are looking for Orochimaru alone while we fortify our position and get in touch with our other allies. We will also leave the Sand-nins alone."

"Leave the Sand-nins alone?" Kurenai asked. "Why should we leave them alone when we could take them out now?"

"No we can't," Asuma had sighed. "We do not have any actually proof that the Sand forces will betray us. Sand forces could claim that we have betrayed our allies on suspicion alone and that will hurt us far more then letting them go for now."

"Oh I see, politics," Kurenai bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Correct," Sarutobi puffed is pipe. "In the meantime over the next six hours, I'll call an emergency Shinobi and Clan council meeting to discuss military strategy. I expect all clan and ninja heads to be there. Team 7, and 13, you will keep quiet about this. Don't tell your fellow Genin unless your sensei gives you the go ahead."

"Yes sir," the six Genin nodded.

"Good, everyone dismissed," the Hokage ordered and everyone filled out. Team 7 was the fastest as they went home, to see family and in Kakashi's case to bring the body of his student to his mother. However, despite Sasuke's death, this may make the team stronger in the years to come.

After the others left the room, Kushina hugged her daughter in happiness, "It's so good to finally hold you again, my sweet little Naru."

"Mom," Naruto smiled softly.

"Come, we have a lot of catching up to do," Kushina told Naruto before turning to Naruko. "All of us are finally together and family bonds are thicker then clan blood."

The two sisters looked at each other for what seem to be an eternity. Naruto beamed at her sister with one of her few, beautiful smiles. One that was warm and inviting. Naruko just stared for a moment before a small smile crept up onto her face. She may not know it, but she found her true family. The girls turned to Kushina and nodded, leaving Team Vixen with smiles of their own. That was when Kurenai coughed interrupted them, "Well, we should get going."

Naruto wide eyed for a moment by jubilation of the family reunion, acknowledged her teammates, "No, please don't go!"

"Naruto," the group said at once, looking at the girl for her outburst.

"You're all my family," Naruto explained. "I want us all to get to know each other. To get to know the family that protected us from afar and now by my side."

Kushina looked at Naruto before she turned to the others, "I don't mind, in fact I think I welcome it."

The girls smiled and soon joined the happy group, but Kurenai lagged behind, wondering where Anko was. She would later find out Anko was in the Hokage's office, with Ibiki and Raven Hunter, posing a question, "What about the sound brats?"

Sarutobi sighed, as he thought it over, "We are going to have a preliminary round, aren't we?"

"Yes," Raven Hunter answered. "There are still too many teams including Guy's team, the four rookie teams, an older Leaf team, the Sand team and the severally injured Sound team that came in the evening the same day Team Vixen arrived."

"Good," the Hokage stated. "Now while we can't touch them, we can detain them if they are stuck here twenty-four hours after their part of the exam is over. And if their Jōnin instructor forgets to take them, fill out the forms to keep them here, or they aren't able to take them out because of their severe injuries, it's not our fault."

The three smiled greatly as one team member of sound was crippled and the other two would still be wounded by the time their prelim took place. They just had to hope the right opponents meet them and they would be easy pickings. The four soon followed out as the Hokage looked out the window. "I hope you're ready Konoha, for we are going to war."

**Done, I hope you enjoy the incidents around Sasuke's death and the action packed chapter. Next chapter will be the prelims, I will probably have to mix some of the fights up as their will be no Team 7.**

**Author Note**

**1) Raven Hunter's explanation seemed to be the reason for the test, at least in my mind.**

**2) The test had to be harder for the group, as they have a four-man team instead of three. **

**3) Naruto not hearing stories of Orochimaru while growing up in an orphanage does not seem realistic to me, the same with Sai.**

**4) From what I see, Danzō is about dominance and strength. So I figure that he sees the civilians as servants for his ninja's protection and leadership. **

**5) I don't really know how the curse marks work, but I don't think the mark produces chakra itself as providing it would weaken Orochimaru. I think it goes along the lines of enhancing the user's control and the amount of chakra they could draw upon when active. It's also addictive and give classic withdraw symptoms when it is not used. **

**6) Does anyone know why horror movies insist on some girl screaming her head off? Personally, I think it would be scarier if the person doesn't scream, just a face of pure horror before they die.**

**7) Sorry to previous fans, but Naruto will not be a kitsune. I never saw how it would do anything other than hurt the story for the general plot. Maybe I do if she were born one but not today. However, I will make it up to you with the duel to kill two evil Uzumaki. **

**8) In my story, since the Uchiha highly value their eyes, they cremate the body upon death to prevent others from stealing the Sharingan from their corpses.**

**9) With Shino abilities, yes I can see them getting to the tower first for the Leaf-nins. **

**Poll Results**

**How will Sasuke die for version 2?**

**1. Orochimaru accidently kills Sasuke (curse seal mark): 11**

**2. Mikoto puts Sasuke into a trance to kill himself: 9**

**3. Die by accident (do something stupid that gets himself killed): 8 **

**4. Itachi kills him after Tobi recruits Sasuke 7**

**5. Piss an enemy ninja off and is killed by said ninja (same as original or by request in review or private message): 2**

**6. Die by 'accident' (assassinated possibly by Sai): 1**

**Unique Voters: 38**


	12. Chapter 12: History before Prelims

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 12: History before Prelims

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, otherwise guns and ninjas would be semantics once I am through with them.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

Scene I

It has been a long three days for Team Vixen as they spent time with friends and family. It was an emotional one as they confronted Anko about her cure mark.

Flashback

"And that is why we want you, Team 6 or Team Guy to take out the Sound-nins within the prelims. If they are working under Orochimaru, we need all the intelligence we can gather, even if it is only a small amount," Anko explained before she turned to her team that sat with Kushina and Naruko. She finished her lecture and asked "Any more questions?"

"Anko-sensei," Tukiko called out to gather her teacher's attention. "What happen between you and Orochimaru?"

Anko was silent for a moment before she asked, "What do you know about me and Orochimaru?"

Hinata complied with Anko's question, "Not much except he was your first teacher and according to Sai, you had the same seal that he put on Sasuke before he died."

"That's a good start, but not the full story," Anko stated as she got to the heart of the matter. "I was not just his student. I was the only student he ever took in Konoha. I was a child with an average background and an average family. The only thing that made me special was my above average scores. So when he picked me, I felt like I was someone truly special. I followed him around like a lost puppy, trying to learn everything I could from him. I followed his words as if they were gospel. I just had no idea he was experimenting on people, that is until one night."

Anko sighed in sorrow before she continued her story, "My parents just disappeared one night and I went to Orochimaru for help. Orochimaru acted like the understanding teacher as he filed a missing report and he… he pretended to look for them."

"Pretended?" Tukiko asked her favorite teacher.

"He knew exactly where they were and what had happened to them," Anko told Tukiko before she continued her story. "Two months after my parents disappeared, Orochimaru told me he had information on my parents' whereabouts and we needed to leave now. We left through the gates in the dead of night and… and we were not even a click away when Orochimaru struck. He injected me with enough drugs to take out a summon. I was out like a light."

The room was quite for a moment until Naruto asked, "What happened next?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I probably was drugged throughout my stay in that hellhole… My earliest memory about that place was when the ANBU found me while they were looking for my _teacher_," Anko told the group with a flare of anger. "I was found strapped to a lab table, blindfold, gagged and crying in pain from the mark that Orochimaru gave me. I remember begging them to kill me when they removed the gag from my mouth."

Anko rubbed her eyes in frustration, "The ANBU obviously did not comply and began to treat my wounds. They also explained to me that I had been missing for three months. The medic said I showed signs that I was an abused lab rat from day one of my disappearance. They also found a number of corpses in the adjacent rooms with the curse seal… along with notes that indicated a survival rate of only one out of ten. I apparently was the finished product and the only one that he successfully planted a curse seal on."

Anko sighed, gaining a grip before she continued her tail, "From that moment own, my life spiraled down. I went through a time of self-pity as many of the villagers gave me the stink eye for I was the student of a monster. I would have drunk myself to death if it were not for friends like Kurenai and support from the higher-ups. But, from that moment on, I promised myself that should I ever see that snake face again, I would kill him for what he did to me, and the untold number of innocents he hurt. I just did not think he could use the seal to stop me," she stated as she recalled her fight with her former master.

The fight started when had found the snake man leaving the forest. Anko contorted the man with two ANBU teammates. Anko was the first to attack, but Orochimaru evaded her attack despite having a stomach wound. He struck an ANBU down in retaliation and defeated the other with little effort before Anko could help them. So she faced him alone, trading jutsus and kunais until she revealed a trump card. Anko put a shotgun to the man's face and threaten to blow it off. She would have killed the snake man, but she made a mistake of waiting to see the recognition on his scared face. Instead of a student getting her revenge, she got a smirk as Orochimaru invoked the ram symbol on the seal. Anko experienced a world of pain coming from the seal.

Anko was at the man's mercy and he used that time to taunt her. She remembered the words the two traded, "_You had failed Anko. You failed to get your revenge. You failed to protect one of your prize students. I have marked her as I have marked you. The survival rates are extremely low, but she has a greater potential then you ever did and she will come to me for power._"

"_She won't_," _Anko had snarled as the surviving ANBU ninja helped her up._

_Orochimaru only smiled in response, "She will, either willingly or not. It matters not as I will take everything I want and you will take a message back to the old fossil. Tell him if he stops the exams, I will burn Konoha to the ground and I will personally take everything that the both of you care my dear student…"_ Orochimaru said before Tukiko brought her teacher back to reality.

"Sensei?" Tukiko asked in a voice similar to her timid days. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine, just taking a trip down memory lane," Anko stated. "Don't worry about me brats, I'll be fine. Especially if that pervert of a Sennin succeeds in removing that curse seal like he promise."

"I am sure he can, a chakra-base virus seal can be eroded away with a concentrated chakra blast," Kushina explained. "From what I see, it is simpler then the time lock, chakra constraint, chakra inhibiter, and execution seal that was on mine and my little girl's back."

The group outside of her daughters looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kushina blushed in response, "What? While I am no Seal Master like Jiraiya … or Minato, I am a high B-rank seal master. I helped Minato with seals as I could tell what a seal can do by looking at it. I can even copy complex ones. I just cannot break or make complex ones like the S-rank on my back or the high A-rank on Anko's shoulder but is doable given the age of the seal."

"Well enough about my seal, you all probably should get ready for the prelims are about to begin, give or take three hours," Anko pointed out.

Naruko nodded as she pulled out an ANBU mask that had a bat on it while Kushina took a fox mask and they headed to the arena to act as part of the arena's guard detail. The rest of Team Vixen was about to leave as well until Tukiko turned to ask Anko, "What happened to your parents."

Anko slowly answered her student, "They were the first test subjects of the Curse Seal. They did not survive."

End Flashback

It was a slow day, as Team Vixen prepared for the prelims as they walked into a large room that resembled an arena. It had a marble floor facing a stand that held the Hokage and his elite ninjas. Behind and above Sarutobi's head was a huge digital board and a large statue of a ninja holding the ram symbol. To the sides of the arena were stairways that led up to large balconies where ninjas could stand and watch the arena from a safe distance.

As the teams walked in single file and faced the Hokage, Naruto took note of the other teams that had arrived as well. From the leaf were three from their own class, Team 6, 8, and 10, along with two older teams: Team Guy and the team Kabuto had been assign too. Among the Leaf-nins were three foreign teams: Gaara's sand team, the sound-nins that worked with the Uzumaki to kill Sasuke, and the masked team of Ran-nins. Nine teams remained with a total of twenty-eight personnel had passed the second part of the exams. Well above average number of teams had gathered in front of the Hokage as they waited for his speech before they continued the exams.

"Congratulations to you all for making it this far in Konoha's Chūnin exams. You all are a credit to your village," the Third Hokage acknowledged the Genin before him. The same Genin that smiled at the 'God of Shinobi' before he asked, "But I am curious, do you know the true purpose of the Chūnin exams?"

"Isn't it to get promoted?" Kiba asked out loud with several agreeing among his fellow Genin.

"No, it is to prevent war by providing war games for the general public," Sarutobi answered to the shocked group. "We use the exams to air out any dirty laundry that exist between villages and to burn it out through high risk competition. The ability to promote highly skilled Genin, brag about and gain more clients are just a bonus."

"So we are lambs brought to the slaughter for the amusement of others and to keep the peace?" asked the foreign kunoichi from Sand Forces, Temari.

"You can look at it like that," Sarutobi admitted. "Or you can look at it in a way that suggests that we believe that you are skilled enough to represent the village in matters of martial might, just as I trust all the Genin from my village," Sarutobi answered as he smiled at the Genin with a the leaf insignia. "However, if you don't like it, then drop out and try your hand on being promoted by the regular means of merit on the field. And speaking of dropping out, I believe Jōnin Raven Hunter has something important to state on that matter."

"Thank you lord Hokage," Raven Hunter bowed before he faced the Chūnin hopefuls. "Now, first I would like to note that far too many of you had passed the first part of the exam and that we need to cut the number down by half. So we will hold preliminary rounds to cut down your numbers."

"That's bullshit!" the sound-nin Zaku yelled as he was barely standing with braces on his leg. "What about those that are injured getting here? It's not fair!"

"And when will your enemies play fair?" Raven Hunter asked sarcastically. "These are real war games and in war, an injured party is just prey to ninjas. That is why retreating on the battlefield is an option for ninjas, which is an option you have now. Quit and fight another day, or stay and hope your luck holds out." Raven Hunter developed a look almost pitch black when he asked, "So, who wants to quit?"

At first, no one raised their hand until a silver-haired Genin with glasses slowly raised his hand, "I wish to quit. I am kind of running on fumes at the moment."

"And your name is?" Raven Hunter asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi," replied the Genin that look like the only damage was the dirt on his clothes, dirt that seemed to have been smeared on his clothes rather than received from a fight.

Something was suspicious to the Jōnin as Ibiki and the more intelligent Genin from the leaf remembered/saw that this was his seventh time to compete. Many began to wonder why he gave up, but kept it to themselves while Ibiki signaled an ANBU to follow Kabuto when he leaves. At the moment, Kabuto was talking to teammates, who stop him to ask about why he quit. They talked in a muffled tone and it was difficult to read his teammate's body language. The two wore special tinted glasses that made it look like their eyes were actually the glasses.

Kabuto replied in a quiet tone with a body movement that betrayed nothing. However, Naruto could make out the following words: 'our lord,' 'prove,' 'favorite,' 'target,' and 'purpose.' At the end, Kabuto walked out, but not before he had given the Jōnin sensei of the Sound-nins a small glance. The tall, pale man that made Naruto feel uneasy and even violated for some unknown reason. She could have sworn that the man's eyes seemed to flash yellow for a moment. Naruto dismissed such thoughts as Raven Hunter asked if anyone else was quitting.

With silence as his answer, he stated, "Very well, since are one person up, the board will go through a series of names, and whomever the name picks will get a free pass in the exams."

The board then went through a series of names at random; most Chūnin hopefuls looked up to see if they would be picked as it meant a free pass in the exams. The anxiety increased until the board finally landed on a name: Kagari of Ame. Genin cursed as they looked at the lucky stiff from Rain forces in yellow that wore a breather mask. The one to claim the reward to take the flyby was the one in cloth that covered both of his eyes. He then went to the left side of the stands reserved for foreign ninjas while the others waited for their next match.

"Okay, with that settled, let's move into the prelims," Raven Hunter stated. "The board will randomly select two contestants that will fight each other while the other waits in the balconies. While you fight, let it be known that I am the proctor of these fights. When I say you are done, you are done. Continuing the fight will disqualify you automatically. And while killing is allowed, it is strongly frowned upon. If you try to kill your opponent when I call the match then I will cripple you, if not accidently kill you. Other than that, the only other rule is no firearms. We do not want others accidently killed in the match. Any more questions… No, very well the board will select two opponents. They will remain on the arena for their fight."

The board began to shuffle through the names until it reached two names: Yoroi Akadō and Tukiko Uchiha. The other Genin moved away to the balconies while the two stayed to face each other. As they moved onto the balcony, Naruto looked back to where the Sound Jōnin was, but found that he was gone. She had a bad feeling about this.

Scene II

In the dark shadows of the tower, Kabuto stood over the dead body of an ANBU while he was meeting the Sound Jōnin from the prelims. Kabuto had killed the ANBU by grabbing the man from the shadows before he used a chakra scalpel and struck the man's brain. Kabuto killed the man leaving no mark while leaving the other's organs intact. The Jōnin smirked at the display as he peeled off the fake skin to reveal it was Orochimaru of the Sennin.

"My lord," Kabuto bowed to his true master.

"Kabuto, how goes my best spy?" Orochimaru asked with a sadistic smirk.

"It has gone well Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto replied to his master with an amused look as he sealed the ANBU he just killed in a medical scroll he carried around. "But I take it you are not here to dispense pleasantries and instead want a report on the Sasuke's whereabouts. Well I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news. The medical reports that I stole indicated that he killed himself by pulling too much of his chakra through your seal. He blew his chakra coils and his organs in one fatal swoop."

"It is a shame but not too detrimental to my plans as there are more than one Uchiha," Orochimaru said offhandedly. "It is just too bad I was not able to mark the female Uchiha that was on Anko-chan's team as she shown a lot of potential, but there is always another time."

"Of course my Lord," Kabuto smiled at the man in return. "I will take my leave. I have to make sure my teammates don't talk." Kabuto disappeared into the floor much like his master would have.

"Yes, such a shame when you have to dispose of spent tools," Orochimaru stated before he disappeared as well. It would be a few hours before anyone realize they were here and gone.

Scene III

Back in the arena, Tukiko was facing her opponent Yoroi. She did not think much of her opponent but that did not mean she would take it easy as she got into position. When Raven Hunter called the match to start, Tukiko pulled out her knives while Yoroi rushed her with glowing hands. Tukiko did not take a chance as she leapt back from the older man. She kept him at arm's length as he tried to grab onto the agile girl. Tukiko's Sharingan briefly saw him drain chakra from the air around his hand and realized what he had planned. Tukiko responded with kick that was hard enough to force Yoroi back.

Yoroi skirted away from Tukiko and briefly rubbed his bruise from her kick. However, he also had a triumph look when he chuckled, "So I guess you see what will happen when I get a hold of you, and when I do, I will drain you of every last drop of chakra."

Tukiko looked at the man as if he were an idiot when she asked, "You are Kabuto's teammate right? Then tell me what my title is."

Yoroi looked confused for a moment until he realized what she meant. He began to back up as Tukiko's own dangerous smirk began to appear. "That's right asshole. I am the 'Fire Mistress' known for my skill in flaming knives and fire jutsus," Tukiko stated when she powered up a powerful 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'

As the fireball went hurtling towards Yoroi, he quickly responded by holding up his hands to stop the fireball and adsorb its chakra. It took only a few seconds before he succeeded in absorbing most of the fireball, leaving his hands singed for his troubles. It was the least of his trouble as Tukiko had thrown a dozen of knives righter after her fireball. He fell down in pain, as blood flew flow from open wounds that looked like a pincushion with the knives sticking out of his arms and legs.

Seeing her opponent down, Tukiko looked at the proctor to state, "My opponent is down. I believe I have won this match."

Raven Hunter agreed as he called the match in Tukiko's favor, "Winner Tukiko Uchiha." Raven Hunter then looked at Yoroi before calling out aid, "Medics! Please take this Genin away so we can continue the next match."

The medics quickly responded and took Yoroi on a stretcher. No one noticed that one of the mask medics in a white jump suit was a silver haired youth, with a small sinister smile. This would be the last time anyone ever see Yoroi as he disappeared in the care of the medics. All the while, Tukiko moved up to the balcony as she was congratulated by her teammates and senseis. As Tukiko received her pat on the back, the board went through a new sequence before it landed on Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Shikamaru, Team 13, Team 6, and Team 8 all took particular interest as Shino walked down with a cool and collected presence. On the other side, Zaku was unsure whether he should fight, but in the end, he presented a cocky attitude and limped down the stairs.

As Shino went down, a blond girl named Ino noticed, the others interest in Shino and turned to her teammate, "Hey Shikamaru, what is with everyone's interest in Shino?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru stated. "They are taking an interest in a fight with one of the strongest Genin in this test."

"What?" Ino asked in shock.

"It's true," Ami stated off handily. "I have seen cutie in action. I think only a few people here can beat him, and even then, it would be a tough fight. Hell, he may be able to win it all by himself."

"Then why wasn't he Rookie of the Year?" Ino asked.

"Because the academy focuses more on academics and all around techniques," Revan answered for Ami. "They do not account for clan styles, so Sasuke beat him overall by a few points, mainly in martial arts."

"The (munch) Aburame clan, (munch) is that powerful?" Chōji asked the group in between bites of some crunchy morsel.

"Out of all the clans in Konoha, the Aburame and the Nature Clan are the two most powerful clans in battle," Tukiko explained to the group. "They were able to match the Senju and Uchiha when they were at their prime during the Clan War era."

Several Genin on the Leaf-nins looked to the Jōnins to confirm what Tukiko stated, and to their shock, they nodded, 'yes.' Realizing it was true, Ino turned to ask, "How?"

"Just watch the fight and you will see," Naruto suggested and the Leaf-nins followed Naruto's suggestion.

In the arena, Shino looked over Zaku in silence. It was obvious any fights that happened would end in a slaughter of Zaku. So for the sake of logic, he offered his opponent a chance to give up. "You know, it would probably be best if you surrendered," Shino suggested. "You can't win with the injuries you have received and it is best not to aggravate them."

It was a logical suggestion, but Zaku was not interest in Shino's words sympathy. Instead, Zaku took his offer as a sign of weakness as he stated, "Keep your suggestions to yourself. Even with my wounds, I can still beat a damn tree hugger."

At that point, Shino lost all interest in showing mercy for his opponent and was now ready to end this fight. Shino was on the move before Raven Hunter started the match, not that Zaku noticed. Zaku was quick to the dropped, as he held out his two arms up, palms open. Inside his palms were tubes in which wind was circulating as it built-up in preparation to unleash a powerful attack. He shot out a high-pressure attack that might as well have had the force of a dozen grenades as the blast headed towards Shino. Ami called out for Shino, but it was too late as it hit him at full force, or so it seemed to. Only a few noticed that it passed through Shino without any resistance as it crashed into the wall behind, shooting up a cloud of dust.

Zaku smirked, "I got him in one shot!"

"Got who?" a cold voice asked from behind Zaku.

Zaku slowly turned to see Shino was standing behind him with a face filled with cold logic. Zaku turned back to see the dust had cleared and laying on top of the ruble were a few green pieces of what appeared to be bug guts. The bug guts did not register in Zaku's brain as he asked, "How?"

"It does not matter, as it will not be your concern for long," Shino told the Sound-nin as he raised his arms out, commanding forces to come forth in the form of a swarm of insects.

Bugs, wave after wave of the little black beetles with small pinchers flew out of Shino in the form of a huge cloud. The onslaught made Zaku roll away in fear as he attempted to escape. It hurt to open wounds, but he was able to retreat far enough distance to return fire, or so he had thought. He felt something crawling on his back and felt his chakra stores drain quickly away. He realized he was defeated before Shino's bugs made their appearance as the swarm descended upon their poor victim. Zaku screamed in fear before he fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

Once the screams became silent, Shino retracted his bugs, leaving behind the broken mass known as Zaku. No one would question how strong Shino was as he slowly walked up the stairs. Most were afraid but not Ami. She was one of the few to meet him half way up the stairs to congratulate him personally, and the only one to berate Shino for making her worry that he might be hurt. Shino was a perfect gentlemen as he promised not to make his teammate worry about him again.

As Ami fluttered around Shino, Night Wolf chuckled as he stated, "And to think, that a clan that keeps to themselves like the Aburame and mine are considered the strongest in the village. I wonder if it is true what they say."

"What do they say?" Bastila asked.

"That it is the quiet ones that are the most powerful, and none are quieter in the political arena than the Aburame and the Nature clans," Night Wolf explained.

"I guess that's true, it would explain why you and Bastila are weaker than me in a fight," Revan stated in a blunt matter.

"Oh, low blow," Tukiko chuckled as the group chuckled in response.

"Alright, that's enough, beside the next set of matches are starting," Naruto pointed to the board as it listed Hinata Hyūga and Kankurō Sakabu as the next contestants.

Kankurō took it in stride, as he walked with a hop to his step while Hinata steps were tentative. She was not used to the attention and was a wreck before she took a step down the stairs. Her nerves were completely fried until Naruto stopped her and whispered into her ear. It was a quiet tone that others could not hear as to what she said, but it was something that made Hinata developed a small smile along with a small blush as well.

She walked down with a confident step to face Kankurō, who had a grin that was the definition of cocky when he asked, "Done talking to your girlfriend?"

Hinata responded by activating her bloodline to see something interesting as she assumed an attack poster. It took only a few seconds for Hinata to end the match when it was called to begin. Hinata attacked Kankurō with a high power gentle blade that sliced through the 'Kankurō' before her. The force cut 'Kankurō' in two pieces to reveal it was not Kankurō, but a wooden puppet that Hinata had cut in two. Hinata also revealed where the real Kankurō was by cutting the raping on the puppet's back. Kankurō was a scared Sand-nin that was hovering in the air. It was not long before Kankurō felt pain as Hinata wasted no time attacking him from behind. Within a few seconds, Hinata hit Kankurō in his shoulder blade, his kneecaps, and his thighs. Kankurō was unable to move when he hit the ground. Hinata Hyūga was declared the winner and the Sand-nins were embarrassed by Kankurō actions.

Temari had to ask herself, "Didn't he read any of the reports about Leaf Forces' bloodlines?" Their sensei looked like he was going to punish Kankurō after the fight.

As Hinata walked up the stairs, Kankurō asked, "How could you have possibly beat me?" as the medic prepared to take him to the medical wards found within the tower. "How could you beat me if you were such a nervous wreck coming down to the arena?"

"I won because someone dared to believe in me. I could not let her down," Hinata answered quietly as she walked up to a smiling Naruto.

A small smile formed on her face as Hinata remembered Naruto's words from a few seconds ago, "_Hinata, don't be scared. I know you can beat him. I believe in you, as I believe you will always be there for me as a comrade, and a friend that I hold dear to my heat_." Hinata would never forget her words as she stood side by side to her best friends and to her best friend, a friend that maybe is something more.

As Kankurō was taken away to mend his paralysis, the board cycled through a new series of names until it landed on two names Dosu Kinuta and Tenten Faiadoku, another Leaf verses Sound match. It became apparent that Tenten was the favorite, as Rock Lee, Guy, Team 6 and Team Vixen cheered on Tenten while no one else cared either way who won. Even his teammate Kin did not show that she even cared about her teammate Dosu. However, Dosu had a mission to prove as he went to fight the Leaf-nin. He had to prove to his master that he and his team were worthy enough to survive.

Dosu was determined as he entered into a battle position that Tenten mirrored when they both reached the arena. As soon as the match started, Dosu rushed Tenten with his sound gauntlet raised high, ready to strike. He did not take five steps before Tenten performed a 'quick draw' with her kunai, with the accuracy and speed an expert gunslinger would be proud of. It forced Dosu to come to a full stop before he hit his gauntlet by the sides. The gauntlet created sound waves that vibrated the air as they deflected the kunais away from Dosu, giving him a clear run to attack Tenten.

Dosu wasted no time to rush Tenten again to strike with his sound gauntlet. However, Tenten had other plans. Tenten applied chakra to a special seal on her arm to summon a scimitar, a curved sword for close quarters combat. Tenten deflected Dosu's gauntlet with her sword, just before Dosu could build up a sound attack with his gauntlet. Frustrated, Dosu responded by attacking Tenten with a hot, yet calculated attack. Each strike built up the gauntlet's attack and increased the power of his sound base attacks. Something that Tenten noticed as her arms began to vibrate with increased intensity. So she pulled back at the last moment from Dosu's punch. He struck the ground, creating spider web cracks where he struck.

Dosu looked up and tried a hand in psychological warfare against Tenten, "Why don't you give up girl? As long as I control sound, you can never hit me and I only have to hit you once to beat you. So why don't you save us all the trouble and just surrender."

Tenten was silent for a moment before touched one of two special seals on her sword, a seal that released water into the blade. With the water coursing through the blade, Tenten began to use her Vepa bloodline to turn that water into steam so hot that heat waves were visible to the naked eye. As she concentrated, Tenten raised her blade to face Dosu before she made a dash against Dosu. Unsure what she was doing, Dosu decided to power up his gauntlet to give off a sound attack that should have deflected the blade and leave Tenten vulnerable to his sound attack directly. Dosu was not prepared when Tenten's sword cut through his sound waves, as she was able to stab into his shoulder. All the damage he did was to give Tenten a small bruise on her shoulder.

"How?" Dosu asked in shock.

"Heat can disrupt sound," Tenten told Dosu before she pulled out her blade and spin kicked Dosu away.

Dosu stumbled, his shoulder bleeding and his nose broken while Tenten sealed her sword back in her arm. Tenten then pulled out a couple of throwing knives and let them fly as the sound of heated vapor cut through the air. The heat also increased the speed of the throwing knives, and cut through a Dosu's desperate attempt to deflect them with his gauntlet's sound waves. Within a blink of an eye, four super-heated knives had imbedded themselves into Dosu's body.

The Sound-nin was soon rolling around in tears as he screaming, "It burns! IT BURNS!"

Raven Hunter looked at screaming sound-nin before he announce Tenten the winner. He then called for the medics as Tenten pointed out her opponent was suffering from internal 3rd degree burns. Tenten walked up stairs as she was met by her teammate, Rock Lee, "Congratulation on such a youthful match. I just hope I get to fight soon, to continue such a youthful streak started by a youthful maiden."

Tenten smiled in response, "Don't worry Lee, you will get to fight soon. Just be patient, and let me get back up to the stands before the next two names are picked."

Lee smiled in embarrassment as he let Tenten up the stairs to be congratulated by her sensei and friends, as the board went through another series of names. It eventually landed on Mubi and Revan Roth. The Rain-nin had no idea what he was getting into as Revan walked down with a frigged step that turned stone into ice. Mubi's single eye was leery of Revan as she made his hair stand up under his hat. However, he decided not to take it seriously, as he went down to face his opponent.

Once they were down in the arena, Revan started by channeling chakra through her stick to summon a beautiful purple blade of energy. Once she spun her blade, she dashed at the Rain-nin for a quick attack. The Rain jumped out of the way and pulled out a rapid-fire crossbow. He fired with determined skill that forced Revan to retreat as he fired over fifty arrows in under a minute.

Eventually he ran out of arrows, but Revan was so far away that Mubi felt like he could mock her, "So this is the great Roth Clan, I am not surprise you all are weak. You are nothing more than a samurai pretending to be a…"

"Knights," Revan had corrected the Rain-nin.

"What?" Mubi asked in bewilderment.

"'Sage Knights' are our clan's nickname. Not the fucken samurai found in Iron Country," Revan growled at the ninja.

"Knight, samurai, what difference does it make, you are still a clan of sword wielding fools," Mubi snarled.

"You may be right about the knight portion," Revan grudgingly admitted. "But I was referring to the sage portion. Our ability to manipulate the chakra to saturation to increase our powers, create our blades and perform chakra attacks," Revan added as chakra began to swirl around her.

The power Revan wielded started to panic Mubi as he fumbled as he tried to reload his crossbow. He was too slow and paid for his arrogance. Revan summoned a ball of chakra in her palm before she released it on her unexpecting opponent. The yellow chakra washed over the rain-nin, making him lose his weapon, and hit the ground hard. He tried to get up but he barely had enough time to raise his head before Revan was on him. Revan slammed Mubi's head onto the floor before she brought her chakra blade at the back of his neck.

"I suggest you surrender, unless you want to lose your head, and your life," Revan stated in a cold, threatening manner that Mubi could not dispute.

It was a cold feeling to know that someone had no problem killing his or her victim. Mubi could now say he knew that feeling. He was so afraid that he yelled out without any hesitation, "I surrender!"

Raven Hunter nodded and called out, "Winner, Revan Roth!"

Revan acknowledge Raven Hunter's announcement before she got off her opponent. She then walked away, with her back turned. While it means nothing to most, to extreme military forces like those in the Rain forces, the act was an insult. To them, it suggested that their foes did not think they had the guts to stab them in the back, something that ninjas famously will do. So Revan's act of walking away with her back turned made Mubi snap, he got up and went to attack like a rabid dog. However, he did not make five steps before a cold darkness took him.

The Rain-nin watched helplessly as shadows began to wrap around him. He struggled against the cold, as he felt the life being crushed from him. He continued to struggle in vain when he saw the darkness dissipating. Mubi thought it meant he was going to be set free; he was mistaken as Raven Hunter was waiting for him, with a fist raised to strike him. Raven Hunter carried out his attack and hit the Genin with a force that made him fly back while gagging on spit and blood.

As Mubi flew back, Raven Hunter grabbed onto the Genin's head and slammed his head into his knee. The impact broke his nose and he began to scream. As he screamed, the dark shadows that held him in place began to disperse into a thousand dark ravens that disappeared into the light. As the crows dispersed, Raven Hunter proceeded to beat the snot out the Rain-nin in such a matter that made even the cold Revan shake as she ran up to her teammates, while the bloodthirsty Sand-nin Gaara backed up due to the brutality. Eventually, Raven Hunter got bored and proceeded to break Mubi's arms before dropping him onto the floor.

Once the Genin was thoroughly thrashed, Raven Hunter looked up to state, "Let this be a symbol of what happens when you defy me. The next person who disobeys me will receive a worse beating. And if anyone tries to kill your opponent after I call the match, well, the idiot will take his intended victims place. Do I make myself clear?"

The Genin proceeded to nod, as Raven Hunter turned and looked at his Rain-nin opponent. He kicked Mubi in the ribs before he yelled out, "Get this piece of shit out of here so we can start on the next set of matches!"

The medics quickly responded to take Mubi away, while Tukiko stated to Night Wolf, "Your uncle is scary."

"He is kind of unnerving," Night Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Kind of gives me the creep as he had acted so cold," Hinata mumbled quietly.

"I don't know, I think it adds to his charm," Revan added with a small smirk that made the others stare at her.

"You got to be joking," Haku suggested.

"What? I thought most girls like cold, dark and unfeeling," Revan joked with a dark chuckle as her teammates just shook their heads in response.

"Only you sister, only you," Bastila shook her head as the board went through a dozen names before landing on two: Temari Sakabu and Ino Yamasaki.

Temari smirked as she pulled out a large fan attached to her back and flew down to the arena. She was confident in her fight and was willing to take this serious enough that she would not assume an easy victory. Facing her was a scrawny girl that was not so sure that she could win but Ino put those thoughts aside as she faced her opponent. She had to believe she could win, even if her teammates and fellow leaf-nins knew otherwise.

"She's going to lose? Right?" Naruto asked her teammates.

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"You don't know that," Chōji stated in between nervous munches.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru stated. "They are right, Chōji. Ino has only recently taken her training seriously, but her opponent looked like she was trained by birth and takes it very serious."

"Is that true Asuma?" Kurenai asked the Jōnin next to her.

"Sadly yes," Asuma admitted. "I hope these exams would force her to step up, though, she still has a chance to win. All she has do is hit the sand-nin with her family's mind destruction jutsu and she could win."

"Not she won't; not with the determined look in her opponent's eyes, complete with the strength required to throw that heavy fan around," Haku pointed out and Tukiko nodded in agreement.

"This match will be over quickly."

Tukiko's prediction was proven correct, as Temari left no room for Ino to attack. In one swing with her heavy white fan, Temari launched a typhoon towards Ino. The girl did not even have a chance to go through the one-hand signs of her family's jutsu before she was thrown across the field. She performed unintentional cartwheels as her body was carried along in the typhoon winds. Eventually the typhoon wind dissipated and she lay on the ground after a dozen rolls. The leaf-nin was in so much pain she could barely get up from all the bruises she received from Temari's attack.

As Ino tried to get up, Temari just mocked the girl, "This is pathetic. I know that the Yamasaki are trained for interrogation, but I expected more from a village that is supposedly the top of the food chain. You can't even take a small push, pathetic. Did you even train, or did you just chase after that boy… what his name, Sasuke? Doesn't matter, I suggest you give up girly…"

Temari did not finish as Ino tried to attack with a kunai throw, since she was too far away for her family jutsu. Not that the kunai did her any good as Temari deflected it with fan like it was annoying pest. Temari started at her opponent as Ino slowly tried to get up. Temari was thoughtful for a moment before she developed a sadistic grin when she stated, "Well you have some spunk. Very well, since you want to fight, I'll give you a warrior's defeat."

Temari raised her fan high before bringing it down in several circular sweeps. The formed a tornado under Ino's feet, making her rise and spin at violent speeds. Ino was screaming as it felt like her body was being pulled apart. Temari continued the attack with a sadistic smirk. It turned into a frown when she watched her victim's sensei cut her mini-tornado in two. Temari's eye twitched in annoyance as Asuma glared at her while holding onto his unconscious student in a manner a father would to protects his child.

"Don't look at me like that," Temari snarled at the glaring Jōnin. "The desert teaches us that weakness and stupidity is a recipe for death. You should have not entered the weak girl. Perhaps she will learn from this and get stronger. Otherwise, she will die by a monster's hand," Temari added while her eyes briefly shifted to her youngest brother, Gaara.

She then turned to Raven Hunter to state, "Proctor, I believe this match is a victory for me."

Raven Hunter agreed as he yelled out, "Winner by interference, Temari Sakabu."

Temari smirked as she walked up to her team's balcony with a skip in her step. Temari did not care that Ino's classmates stared at her with distaste for her beyond brutal methods. Temari did not care or lose a step to these Leaf-nins as she went to her sensei. She faced them with defiant eyes as the board went through another series of names. It landed on two leaf-nins: Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer and Kiba Inuzuka.

Forgetting about the last fight, Kiba jumped up and over the rail with excitement as Night Wolf walked down like a dignified warrior. Revan could not help but stare at her teammate while Bastila smiled at her sister. Bastila knew something stirred in that cold exterior, but kept from commenting. There was a fight to be held. As soon as Night Wolf arrived in the arena, Raven Hunter called the match to begin but the two did not even move.

Instead, they stared at each other until Kiba broke the silence, "Don't think you will win this time. I have gotten a lot stronger since the academy and now I can use Akamaru to fight," and with Kiba speech, Akamaru, a white puppy that has been with Kiba since the academy had barked out agreement. The two could not wait for them to show off skills they could not in the academy due to it being a clan technique. He thought those untold techniques would help him win.

However, Kiba forgot that he was not the only one restricted as Night Wolf taunted in response, "Don't think your puppy can help you in beating me. And in case you forgot, I have a partner as well. Though mine is one you can't see, and one you can never beat."

Night Wolf smirked as his words made Kiba so angry that he responded with a sloppy charge while Akamaru was right at his heels. Night Wolf evaded the duo attack and used a wind kick towards Kiba and his dog. The attack connected on Night Wolf's human target, but Akamaru was able to evaded Night Wolf's attack. He jumped up toward Night Wolf and bit into his arm. Night Wolf grunted at the small dog while Kiba got back up. Kiba then went behind Night Wolf for a surprise attack while Night Wolf tried to pry Akamaru off.

Bastila was about to warn her teammate about Kiba but she was restrained by her sensei Inferno and sister to from disqualifying Night Wolf due to interference. Bastila was relieved they stopped her, as Night Wolf knew Kiba was moving to attack him from behind and had planned for it. Night Wolf used his power of wind to loosening Akamaru's grip before flinging the poor dog in his master's chest. The boy and his dog soon collided into the ground, before he was thrown across the room by Night Wolf's wind punch. Kiba had skidded across the floor and eventually stopped himself before he had jumped to his feet. Akamaru jumped of his pissed master, and took his side while they faced this dangerous adversary.

Night Wolf looked down at the boy and his dog to state, "You know, I am kind of disappointed. I thought you were stronger but I guess it is all bark."

Kiba had responded with a sneer, "We will see about that," before he pulled out two brown, round food pills. Chewable tablets design to give a ninja boost of energy for the short amount of time needed in a tough fight.

Kiba gave one pill to Akamaru and he took the other to give themselves that boost. Both of them needed the boost for their family technique, 'Four Leg Jutsu,' a transformation jutsu. For Akamaru, the technique transformed his coat into a brown tan similar to that of his partner while enhancing the pup's speed and strength. For Kiba, he developed the look of a wild dog, complete with not only enhance strength and speed, but also fangs and sharp claws. The two transformed warriors rushed a defensive Night Wolf.

Kiba started the attack with a slash attack at speeds that were a blur to Naruto. Luckily, Night Wolf was too nimble for such attacks and he was able to keep one-step ahead of Kiba. As the two fought, Akamaru tried to help by pouncing onto Night Wolf, but found he was too fast for the small pup. Therefore, the fight turned into a keep away, where Kiba slashes at air, Akamaru growls and Night Wolf played keep away with his superior acrobatics.

They continued to dance for several minutes until Night Wolf decided to end this fight by concentrating his power to produce a sphere of wind around him. The geo-force winds sent Kiba and Akamaru flying away. Once they hit the ground, Night Wolf attacked with an open palm to send a wave of wind that sent Kiba and Akamaru rolling on the ground. They eventually stopped face down in the ground. Night Wolf put his guard down as Kiba and Akamaru slowly raised-up off the ground.

As the two rose up, Night Wolf asked, "Done yet?"

"You wish. I have one more card to play. Let's see you stop this!" Kiba yelled in anger as he began a new set of hand seals as Akamaru jumped on top of him.

He had used a Chūnin level Ninjutsu, 'Human Beast Clone Jutsu,' to activate some of his clans more powerful technique while creating the ultimate partner by turning Akamaru into the perfect copy of his master. This caught Night Wolf by surprise and gave Kiba enough time to perform his next attack. Kiba and his clone then spin their arms to perform the technique 'Pricing Fang.' The two looked like mini tornadoes that hurdle towards Night Wolf at high velocity.

Night Wolf knew there was no way he could escape Kiba's attack. So instead of running away, he created a sphere of wind to protect himself just before Kiba and Akamaru struck. When the three met a huge explosion formed as dust rose from where Night Wolf stood. On the other side of dust, Kiba and Akamaru stood, theirs claws were dripping with blood. Team Vixen and Team 6 did not like the implication of the blood.

"We did it," Kiba happily celebrated while Bastila screamed.

"Night Wolf!" Bastila called out and was beginning to shake until Revan calmed her down.

"Easy their sis, an attack like that would barely faze him. So believe me when I state that he is all right. In fact, I believe he is about to go all out," Revan explained to Bastila while their sensei nodded in agreement.

"He is going to summon his spirit," Inferno stated that sound ominous to the Leaf-nins and the end for Kiba.

Kiba was obvious to such an omen, so he continued to celebrate until he heard someone clapping from the dust cloud. The dust clouds dissipated to reveal a serious Night Wolf clapping with only a few cuts on his arms and chest. "Bravo Kiba, you cut me. You must feel very proud of the flesh wound you gave me."

Night Wolf stopped clapping as the pressure of wind within the room began to increase to an intense level while dust began to circle around him. He stared at Kiba as he stated, "Now I suggest you stop celebrating, as this match is about to really begin."

As soon as those words passed Night Wolf's lips, he used 'Spirit Style: Spirit Summon Jutsu,' and things went to hell for Kiba. At that moment, two mini tornadoes appeared out of the blue, one surrounding Night Wolf and the second formed next to Night Wolf. The small tornadoes began to take a more animal/humanoid shape. Around Night Wolf, it formed into wind armor with wolf ears and a tail. At his side was Night Wolf's spirit animal. The creature was a human size wolf made of wind and blood red eyes. It also gave a terrible howl that made Kiba step back in fear while Night Wolf developed a small smirk.

"Well Kiba, meet my spirit animal: Howling Wolf. What do you think?" Night Wolf asked the scared Genin. When he got no reply, Night Wolf stated, "Aren't you going to say something? No… then let me speak through my actions."

Night Wolf nodded to his Howling Wolf before the two dashed towards Kiba at incredible speeds. Kiba did not know what hit him when Night Wolf decked him with a force that Kiba swore as Night Wolf broke one of his canine teeth. Kiba was down for the count while Howling Wolf commenced its attack on Akamaru. The fight was short, as Howling Wolf's own body slashed and bashed Akamaru back and forth. Eventually, Akamaru lost consciousness due pain and lost his master's form before he slumped to the ground, defeated.

Seeing his partner defeated, Kiba lost it and used the last of his adrenaline to strike at Howling Wolf. Night Wolf had other plans as he got in front of Kiba to punch him like a mad man before laying one last strike. Night Wolf punched Kiba under his jaw and sent him flying up in the air. Kiba was knocked out before he even hit to the ground. With Kiba was down for good, Raven Hunter called Night Wolf the winner of this match.

Night Wolf in return nodded to his clan war chief and then to Howling Wolf before dispersing his Jutsu. Everyone was amazed at such power from the Nature Clan showed. Even the Sand-nins were having doubts about their plans. The worried looks were all the Jōnin needed to confirm their theory that Sand was going to betray them. Not that most of the Genin were concerned as they were busy congratulating Night Wolf on a truly memorable match.

Night Wolf took the congratulation with gratitude before he turned to smile at Revan to ask, "So were you worried I was going to lose?"

"No for I know you were more than antiquate to win against most of the contestants here," Revan stated with a hint of praise in her voice.

Night Wolf chuckled, "With praise like that, how can I lose?"

Night Wolf could have sworn he heard Revan said, "You can't," as the board then went through the next set of sequences to list the next two contestants and everyone watched with anticipation.

**Done, finally took longer than expected. A months' work right here. I hope you enjoy it. **

A**uthor Note**

**1) In Anko's back-story, I borrowed a bit from the anime but also gave an extra little element to be unique in its own right. **

**2) In cannon, I do not believe Kushina was a seal master on Minato's level, but instead a skilled assistant. A feeling I had since it was Minato that repaired the seal, not Kushina. Not to mention she would have been the one to modified and perform the seal that sealed the Kyūbi to give Minato a chance to live since she was dying. Since he was the one to do it, it means she was just an expert, not a master like her husband.**

**3) I added the Kabuto scene for I felt it gave a little prolog on the enemy Team Vixen would face.**

**4) Originally, Chōji was the one to get the pass but then look at the line up and said too leafy, so I modified one of the Rain-nins to pass and Chōji fight his opponent that was meant to win, I won't tell you who. **

**5) It was stated that Yoroi could absorb chakra, so I see no reason he cannot adsorbed jutsus as long as he adsorb them fast enough. **

**6) In my personal opinion, I felt Shino was one of the most powerful Genin in the exams due to his technique, power and intelligent. I think the only two who could beat him was Gaara and Naruto, if he was lucky. The other depend on close range attacks, too lazy or too brash. **

**7) Fun fact, heat can distort sound depending on direction due to the fact heat changes the pressure which effect sound. If sound travels with a heat wave, it is actually amplified, but if goes against it at the right moment, it can distort the sound waves. **

**8) I want to point out that Temari is not evil, but she is cruel against opponents like Ino for two reasons. One is that she live in a harsh environment that does not take kindly to the weak or the stupid. A second is that she is eliminating any potential threats to Sand forces from the get go. **

**9) In my story, Temari would be disqualified in her fight with Shikamaru when her brother warned Temari about Shikamaru's shadow attack as it would be considered outside interference.**

**A) Here is a new poll to decide whether any of the Sound-nins survive. Zaku is going to die regardless but the other two's fate is unknown. The reason it is difficult for their personality. In cannon, Kin was the most brutal and ruthless of the team, as she preferred to torture her opponents before killing them as show in her fight with Shikamaru and Sakura. However, she is not as loyal to Orochimaru as the rest of her team, and probably the easiest to turn. Dosu is ruthless but also shows concerns for his team with the only exception to bluff when Kin was held hostage. He is also the logical one of the three, but is very loyal to Orochimaru. He maybe is willing to switch sides if one of his teammates survives. So with that in mind, vote on the survival of these Sound-nins.**

**1. Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi**

**2. Kin Tsuchi**

**3. Neither of the two **


	13. Chapter 13: Prelims before Plans

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 13: Prelims before Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this idea really. I also like my ideas to spread from my stories, so please use them if you like them.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

Scene I

Within the arena, the grand board went around and around until it finally picked two names: Oboro and Naruto Ryū. It was another Rain verses Leaf match that Oboro planned to win, as the two opponents walked down to the arena. When they turned to face each other, Oboro examined Naruto before he stated, "You don't look like much."

"Is that suppose to be an insult," Naruto asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a little girl that would cry to her mommy instead of a powerful warrior or some famous inventor," Oboro stated as he ignored Naruto's question. "Did you really earn those titles, or did you luck out and have everything handed to you?"

Naruto sighed as she stated, "You should really stop before you make yourself or you will look like a bigger idiot then you already are."

"What?" the Rain-nin intelligently asked with a confused face.

Naruto just shook her head in response, "I mean your attempts to make me angry by insulting me have failed for three reasons." Naruto then held up her hand to list why Oboro failed, "One is that we are ninjas. We never broadcast how dangerous we are until the person meets their bitter end. So the fact I don't look dangerous is a point in my favor. Two, while trying to rile me up with insults is an effective tactic; it only works if it's believable. You failed in that respect as it was so blunt and obvious that it just fails. And finally, the fact that you tried to intimidate me instead of just attacking me just insults my intelligence and makes you look stupid. Especially since Rain-nins are known to be ruthless. Combine that all those facts together makes your attempts an epic failure, and we are back to square one."

As Naruto spoke, each word had hit Oboro like a brick. By the end of her observation, it came to the point that he wanted to beat the kunoichi to within an inch of her life. He could not wait for the match to start as he planned the perfect jutsu to kill her. He got his wish as Raven Hunter called the match to, "Begin!"

The matched started as the Rain-nin pulled out a small scroll from his back pocket. The ninja unsealed the scroll and black liquid that looked like green oil squirted onto the floor. It quickly spread across the floor and Oboro went through a dozen hand signs for 'Acidic Mist Servant Jutsu.' The jutsu creates clones similar to the easily dispersed water clones but instead of water, it used other liquids as the base, and it had special abilities that Naruto did not know. However, she was not going to take any chances, as Naruto did not like the fact that the rain-nin was now giving a victory smirk.

So Naruto decided to beat clones with clones using a jutsu she has been dying to try in full combat outside of the training field. Naruto used 'Elemental Style: Hexagon-Clones Jutsu.' A complex jutsu that drained her above average chakra stores to summon five clones within each point of a hexagon shape circle around her, twenty-five clones in total. At each point, the five clones are one of the five main elements: wind, fire, water, earth and lightening. A perfect jutsu in a battle of clones that only someone with all five affinities can do, and it was one Naruto planned to use as she sent a wind clone to scout out her enemy's defenses.

The attack was swift as Naruto's clone struck the first of Oboro's clone with a sword surrounded by wind. The clone quickly dispel Oboro's clone into a blackish green fluid that covered the clone to reveal a startling discovery for Naruto. The fluid that covered her clone was acidic and forced it to dispel into a turret of wind that took out five other clones around it. The operation created a large hole in Oboro's defenses, but only for a short time as the clones reformed to plug up the hole their abstinence created. Naruto had a sinking feeling as Oboro chuckled.

"Impressive aren't they?" Oboro chuckled rhetorically. "These are my special clones that cannot die as long as I feed them chakra. And when you dispel them, the acid will take you out before they reform. You cannot win girl. I suggest you give up like the tree hugger you are."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow in annoyance, "Do not think you have the advantage for I am about to beat your special clones and walk over your warm, screaming body when I am done with you."

Oboro actual flinched at Naruto's tone as he slowly backed up before he began to yell at his clones to attack. Something Naruto had not wanted Oboro to do as part of her plan. In response, she ordered her toughest clones, the rock clones, to box in Oboro's clones. The rock clones proved to be vital, as they could survive long enough to push Oboro's clones into the formation of a small circle as the first part of her plans. It took a little work, but the acidic clones were confined to a small spot just as the rock clones were about to fall apart from being splashed one too many times. A fact that did not matter to Naruto as her plan had solidified. She sent the rest of her wind clones into the mist of Oboro's clones and self-destruct. The resulting explosion of wind took out the acidic clones and Naruto's earth clones at the same time, as the second stage of her plan was put into place.

It was then that Naruto initiated the third stage of her plan by sending fire clones right into acidic liquid to self-destruct, creating a large explosion of fire. However, unlike the winds clones that made Oboro's clones blown back, the fire clones set the acidic fluid on the fire, allowing Naruto to take control of the field and leave the rain-nin vulnerable. The same Rain-nin that watched in horror as his creation was circulated out of the tower in a puff of smoke. Naruto charged at the unexpected rain-nin. She moved as fast as she could do but she only made it halfway towards Oboro when he noticed the kunoichi, and in a panic, tried to summon any of his clones to him.

To his surprised, it worked as a few liters of his acidic liquid escaped the fire. They quickly came in front of him to slowly reform into three clones just before the Leaf-nin could reach him. This forced Naruto to jump back using 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu' while sending Oboro flying back as his three clones dispersed. They respawned just as Naruto caught her breath. She then set into motion her backup plan, while two disguised ANBUs and her team discussed what they saw.

"She is out of shape, mother," Naruko from behind her bat mask commented. "If she was bit faster, she could have taken out that Rain-nin before he had a chance to reform his clones."

"Agreed," Kushina behind the fox mask nodded before turning to her eldest daughter's sensei. "What has she been doing in her training secession?"

"A lot of intense training that would be both physical and mentally exhausting to most," Kurenai explained. "And Naruto benefited from them but…"

"But not to the level we would like for her to achieve," Anko added for Kurenai. "The brat is not simulated by physical means and is not focusing on getting stronger physically."

"And combined with the stamina that would allow her to get through training, her strength is increasing very slowly instead of rapidly as her teammates had," Kurenai finished explaining for Anko.

Kushina stared at the arena before stating, "Well, it looks like I have to make physical work stimulating for my girl when I start training her for the final part of the Chūnin exams."

Kurenai nodded in understanding at the request while Naruko stated, "Well, at least my sister knows how to plan a backup."

The three adults turned to see Naruto's backup plan in action. Naruto used water clones with three lightening clones to attack the remaining forces of Oboro. As Oboro's clones were occupied, two lightening clones rushed pass them and attacked Oboro directly with 'Lightening Style: Lightening Bolt Jutsu,' before dispersing. The jutsu hit Oboro dead on, creating intense pain that paralyzed him and forced him to drop his jutsu, leaving only Naruto's surviving clones, and Naruto was the winner.

Seeing victory at hand, Naruto dispersed her clones and approached a scared Oboro. He could only stammer when Naruto slashed him in a rapid motion with her twin swords. The slashes were not enough to kill him, but they did bloody up Oboro from the all the cuts Naruto gave him. He fell to the ground, screaming as Naruto kept her word. She walked over the screaming Rain-nin while Raven Hunter declared her the winner.

With her promise kept, Naruto walked up the stairs to be greeted by happy friends and family, even if her mother chastised her about her training. She was not looking forward to the training her mother and sister were planning as the looked in their eyes, scared her as she turned her interest to the next set of matches.

The next one was an interest to the leaf as it was Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. A match that worried the Jōnin for they needed this win to confine the entire Sound team, and now the confirmation depended on the laziest Genin on record to pull through. They were feeling the pressure, even though Shikamaru was considered a genius by Nara standards. His words did not help set the higher ups at ease.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Why do I have to fight a girl?"

"You have a problem fighting a girl?" the sound-nin snarled at the lazy Genin while several other girls in the stands stared at Shikamaru in anger.

"You misunderstand, me, I do not like fighting in general, especially with girls, for I always seem to get hurt regardless of how well I do in a match," the sloth explained.

"Then why don't you give up like a good little Leaf-nin," Kin commented, pulling out her senbons.

"Sorry, but it would be worse for me to give up," Shikamaru stated with an uncaring tone. "My sensei would be disappointed that I allowed you to win, and my female teammate would yell at me for passing on the fight while she gave her all in her fight. Not to mention that my mother would be beat me with a frying pan for giving up, and frankly, I would rather do these exams just once rather than do this whole troublesome event again. So, let's get this troublesome thing over with."

Kin just raised an eyebrow as she pulled out her weapons, "Well to bad for you little leaf-nin, but your chance for victory ends here, and I will take great pleasure in ending it."

Not a moment was lost before Kin went on to the attack, throwing several senbon needles as she jumped back a good distance. In response, Shikamaru avoided the needles like a ballerina, moving perfectly from side to side, never back or forward by even an inch. Few realized this was intentional, but none of them was his opponent. Only people like Asuma knew Shikamaru had something planned as the Leaf-nins watched to see if the Nara would be able to win. They were not so sure Shikamaru would survive when Kin stopped throwing senbon needs and sported a sinister grin.

Shikamaru briefly wondered why until he noticed thin pieces of steel string attached to a few senbon that had bells on them. It only took one pull and Shikamaru found out how dangerous the bells were. The world began to spin as the sound of bells began to ring. Shikamaru almost buckled from the pain, but held his ground, holding a ram symbol as Kin mocked her opponent.

"Not given up you pathetic leaf hugger?" the girl asked in glee as her opponent tried to fight off the effects. "No. Good, for I want to see how long it will take for you puke out blood. It will be interesting to see if you are dumb enough to keep fighting even under the pain of death."

Kin moved quickly to cause her bells to ding again until two things happened that gave a sense that Shikamaru achieved victory. First, Shikamaru seemed to lose all sense of pain as he took a stance that had mirrored Kin. From her arms that were raised, to her feet that took a forward step. The second thing was that Kin found it impossible to move, as though a powerful force was controlling her. Kin soon realized that the Leaf-nin was in control, as her body followed Shikamaru's movements as he brought her arms down as the wires attached to the bells fell out of her grip.

Kin could not help but ask, "How?"

"Through the shadows," Shikamaru explained as he made Kin looked down to see her shadow was connected to Shikamaru's shadow jutsu through the wires' shadows that lay on the ground. "My clan is able to manipulate dark energy from shadows to control our opponents and even form small shapes to kill people through shadow manipulation. A useful tool, even if I have to stretch my shadow to connect to my target's shadows. Luckily, you allowed me a direct line through your wire's shadows, and for that, I thank you. For it would have been even more troublesome to use the thin shadows within the tiles to get you," Shikamaru had stated as the two bowed to each other.

Kin was now terrified at what the Leaf-nin would do. In Sound forces, to be powerless is to be a victim that meant a fate worse to death. As it could mean the person is an experiment with a low life expectancy, or a pet for someone to use as they saw fit. Growing up in such an environment made Kin promised herself to never be victim so she put on a brave face as she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Shikamaru thought a moment before taking two-steps back before pulling out a couple of shurikens, while she pulled out kunais from her pack that only have kunais and senbon. "We're going to play a game of chicken. So let's see if you have the courage to break my control to escape your death."

Shikamaru then threw his shurikens as Kin was forced to throw her kunais like shurikens to the side instead of straight like a regular kunai. This left her to be skewered by Shikamaru's weapons as the shurikens came closer and closer. Kin's life flashed before her eyes as she prepare for the end. An end that never came as Shikamaru decided to show mercy by bending backwards so she would not be killed. As Kin's body followed Shikamaru's movement, Kin felt relief as she mocked her opponent.

"I knew you leaf-nins were too sof…" Kin started to mock until clank, she hit her head hard into the arena's wall.

Shikamaru released his jutsu allowing the girl to slump to the ground. Shikamaru just sighed as he stretched his body, "You should have been more aware of your surroundings, as well as grateful that I don't like killing girls, even if they are troublesome."

Raven Hunter then called Shikamaru the winner and the medic took Kin away. As she was being taken away, the Hokage looked at Kushina and Naruko before giving them a nod. The two-disguised ANBU disappeared from view as they had a mission to complete.

Scene II

Kabuto has been hard at work. It started with the execution of Yoroi Akadō using a dead man's switch seal he secretly put on both his teammates. Seals that would destroy their minds to prevent Yamasakis from mind diving into the fresh corpse. He then went on to take care of Orochimaru's sacrificial sound team. Kabuto had encountered no resistance as he eliminated the two male Sound-nins and went into the girl's room to find a doctor still attending her. The doctor indicated he was not going to leave anytime soon. Not feeling very patient, Kabuto quickly killed the doctor with a chakra scalpel to the brain before the corpse flopped onto the ground. With the doctor eliminated, Kabuto walked up to Kin to find that the girl had been awakened by the doctor's sudden death. She stared at Kabuto in shock while Kabuto gave her a cruel smile.

"Kabuto-sama?" Kin stammered. "W-w-what a-are you d-doing h-he-here?"

"I am here to dispose of you," Kabuto stated in matter of fact way that sounded like he was talking about the weather forecast.

Tears began to form in Kin's eyes as she begged for her life, "No, please don't kill me. I did everything that was asked of us. We attacked you as ordered to keep suspicion away from you. We hunted for Sasuke and watched him die, and we completed every mission we were ever given. Just because we did not make it to the-"

Kin was interrupted by Kabuto's chuckle, "Oh you were never meant to get this far." Kin gasped in shock as he continued to explained things to the girl. "In fact you were meant to die as a test for Sasuke, one he sadly failed." Kin was now scared as a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf as Kabuto gave a predator smile, "But don't worry; you will serve one last purpose as the perfect lamb that you are."

Kabuto took a moment to revel in Kin's fear and was about to move in for the kill when he was forced to duck from a fatal sword sweep. Kabuto turned to see an ANBU with a fox mask who had a sword posed for attack. Kabuto responded with a chakra scalpel strike but the ANBU easily avoided the strike and moved her sword to slice Kabuto's hand off. Kabuto pulled his hand back just in time to avoid losing his hand, but he was not fast enough to escape ANBU's attack completely as she cut through flesh and nicked the bone.

Kabuto was forced to jump back with a useless hand and the ANBU stood still, studding the spy as she appreciated her attack. The kunoichi was quite proud in disabling the spy, thinking that the large flesh wound would be just as removing the hand. That was until she noticed that the wounds regenerated to the point there was no blemish, no scare, as though she had never even scratched him as Kabuto stretched his hand.

"Never have I've been so glad to have studied medicine and to have developed my regenerative technique," Kabuto stated as he admired his healed right hand. "Otherwise I would lose my right hand." Kabuto then looked over the redheaded ANBU and asked, "So who are you? You are obviously just as skilled, if not more powerful then Kakashi and I only know one female ANBU that can match Kakashi-sempai, and she has purple hair. In fact, there are few powerful red-headed kunoichis, and only one affiliated with Leaf in any form. So, are you Kushina Uzumaki?"

The ANBU responded by stating, "I do not answer dead men."

The man looked confused until an ANBU with a bat mask appeared right behind him. He only had a moment's warning before a sword went through the man's chest. An instant kill as his body slumped on the girl sword while a silver haired scarecrow walked out of the shadows to inspect the body and today's events into retrospective. For Kakashi, the day started when he accepted the Hokage's assignment to work with the two former Uzumakis to secure the Sound-nins only to discover that the first two were gone with bloodstains on the sheets.

Realizing that someone was killing off the Sound-nins, they rushed through the medical wards into the last room to find that Kabuto killed the doctor and moving towards the Sound Kunoichi. Not taking anything for granted, it was decided that Kushina should confront the man while Naruko struck from the shadows as a backup. The execution was quick and now he was tasked with making sure Kabuto was dead by checking for a pulse.

It only took a few seconds for Kakashi to decree he was dead and another few more seconds for him and Naruko to realized that it was not Kabuto that Naruko had stabbed, but the doctor he had killed. Kakashi realized that Kabuto had switch with the doctor's body as Kabuto in the doctor's clothing sprang up and jumped out of the window. The three followed to the window's edge to see Kabuto facing them with a mocking smile before his body disappeared midair. Kabuto had escaped and the only thing that indicated he had been there was blood and a note on the ground he had left behind.

Kakashi walked over to pick up the note written an hour earlier as he read out loud, "Dear Leaf-nins. I'm sorry that I cannot stay and fight, but I have business to take care of for Lord Orochimaru. So long and enjoy my teammates, as I have already activated the dead man's switch on Yoroi Akadō and soon Misumi Tsurugi will join him. Have fun with the corpses, signed, Kabuto."

In a fit of rage, Kakashi crumbled the piece of paper while Naruko glared out the window as she mumble, "I really want to kill that man."

"You can plot revenge, my child," Kushina told her angry daughter. "Right now, we need to report to the Hokage and inform him of the situation."

"I will take care of the girl, you have another daughter to look after," Kakashi told Kushina and Naruko.

"Thank you," Kushina nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke with her youngest daughter, leaving Kakashi alone with a sad Kin.

"Why me?" Kin mumbled. "Why did he betray me? I did everything he wanted."

Kakashi sighed as he sat next to the girl, "It is how Orochimaru works. He only cares about what he can use and once you are no longer of use, you are expendable." The girl began to sulk more as Kakashi came close to hug the girl, "I'm so sorry."

The girl shrugged Kakashi off, "I don't need your pity?"

"Then what do you need?" Kakashi asked the girl.

Kin looked in Kakashi's lone eye to state, "Revenge."

Normally, Kakashi would dissuade a ninja from revenge, since it always ends badly for everyone, including outsiders, but this was a special case. "And how do you plan to get your revenge against a Sennin, Genin?"

"By any means necessary," Kin stated before she turned towards Kakashi. "I will defect, tell you everything I know about Sound forces and live long enough as a Leaf-nin that even if that snake-faced bastard lives long enough to reach old age, I will still be around to piss on his grave."

Kakashi blinked for a moment before bending down to pick-up the girl, "Then let's get you to a more secure location."

Kin nodded before wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck as he got up to carry her in his arms. As he carried the girl out, he made a note to request the girl on his team if the Hokage approved her defection. After all, he might as well be the one to take care of her if he was going to bring in this troubled case.

Scene III

While Kakashi was taking care of Kin, Kushina and Naruko returned to see they had missed the next match between Chōji Amachi and Bastila Roth. It was not much of a fight as Bastila won her match by hitting Chōji with a chakra blast at point blank range. Chōji was carried out by as they delivered their report to the Hokage. Just in time for the next match between Haku Momochi and Misumi Tsurugi. This left Sarutobi with one less mystery for him to solve thanks to Kushina's report about Kabuto's message.

The match started with Misumi bull rushing Haku and she responded by using 'Ice Style: Thousand Needles Jutsu.' A dangerous attack that Misumi tried to avoid, but only took two steps before he stopped, grabbing onto his heart as his body began to stretch out like a snake while a thousand ice needles descended onto and in his body. Haku could only watch in horror as the medics rushed over to Misumi to try and save him, but it was too late. The lead medic-nin pronounced that Misumi had died of a heart attack before the needles had hit him. It was a bitter taste to Haku as the medics took the body away. Only a few knew Misumi was murdered by Kabuto's hand, and the Hokage was content for it to be considered an accident while Tukiko and Kurenai comforted a distraught teammate.

"I did not mean to do it," Haku mumbled as she paced around the balcony.

"We know that honey, it's not your fault he died, so don't blame yourself," Kurenai told Haku as she rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"Haven't you killed before?" Tukiko asked her friend.

"A few, but usually people that really deserved it," Haku explained to her friend. "The only time that I killed a person I did not want to die was my father, and it was in self defense when he attacked me in fear of my bloodline. I have never caused a death that I did not want to happen. It breaks the vow I made before Zabuza-sama found me."

"Which was?" Tukiko asked.

"Never kill unless it is to save someone or the person deserves it. Even if it means disobeying Zabuza-Sama's orders when I traveled with him," Haku told the group.

Tukiko nodded in understanding, "But you didn't kill him. His own heart gave way. So in a way he killed himself."

"She's right dear, don't beat yourself up over things that are beyond your control," Kurenai told her young student.

"And even if you were the reason that he died, you should not feel sad for a man who deserved death," explained a kind voice behind them.

They turned to see Kushina had returned from the mission the Hokage had assigned her. Team Vixen did not know what it was that Kushina knew and they knew better than to ask, but Haku was a curious girl, "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you everything, as the walls have ears," Kushina stated in a clear matter of fact tone that was filled with healthy paranoia. "All I can say is that he was killed by an outside influence, and if he had not died, he would have been killed like the yellow-bellied viper that he was."

Haku raised an eyebrow at Kushina's comment and asked, "You mean he was a traitor?"

Kushina briefly looked at Haku before stating, "I can't confirm or deny he was a traitor. All I can say is that he had it coming and it's not your fault he died." Haku looked before nodding as Tukiko hugged her friend. "Now enough monolog, I suggest you turn your attention to the arena. There will be two more fights and you may be facing the winners. So it's best to take notice while you can, before hell begins."

The two girls nodded before looking down into the arena to see it was Ami vs. Neji Hyūga. As soon as the names were called out, Neji walked down to face his opponent with a smug look on his face as though he already had won, while Ami walked with a cautious step. Ami knew this was going to be a though fight. The Hyūgas were experts at close quarter combat, and with their all seeing eye, the Byakugan, it was difficult to sneak up on them. However, Ami was determined. Her sensei Hayate Gekkō had trained her well, and he put a lot of trust into her. She will not let her sensei down as she pulled out an odd weapon that Tenten was shocked to see she was using.

"Is that a dual-bladed sword?" Tenten asked, drawing the attention of the others as she noticed the elegant weapon that had a blade on each side of its hilt.

"You have a good eye," Hayate stated. "Yes, it's a dual-bladed sword, from your (cough) father's own shop in fact. She picked it out at first sight and has been training hard (cough) to use it (cough) since she picked up the blade."

"And she is proficient enough that in six months she can use a difficult weapon?" Tenten asked in shock, gathering the attention of the others around the arena.

"It has been more like five months," Hayate stated. "But yes (cough) she did. Though, it isn't too difficult to learn for one that has received (cough) little training in swordsmanship."

"What do you mean," Naruto, Tenten, Naruko and Kushina asked, as each of them had an increasing proficient skill in swordsmanship with Kushina a master and Naruto a novice.

"What I mean is that they both have (cough) different methods of use," Hayate stated before he took a cough drop to clear his throat for a more detail explanation. "A sword depends on the user being on the offensive or being able to deflect attacks before moving in for the kill." The group nodded before he continued. "However, a dual-bladed sword needs to be on the defensive, allowing the enemy to attack first so the user can use the enemy's momentum against them. Assuming the user does not cut off their opponent's hand thanks to simple spin with her body or her double bladed sword."

Hayate smiled as his captive audience stared at him in wonder. They continued to stare until Hayate turned his attention to Tenten to state, "That is why Ami is the worse opponent for Neji to fight, unless he knows any techniques that are mid or long range."

Tenten grimaced as she stated, "He does not. Stating it was 'not proper for the noble Hyūga clan to learn." Hinata frowned at Tenten's quotes of Neji's words while Hayate nodded sadly.

"Then you better pray for him girl. For if he is not careful, he could very well be disarmed literally," Hayate clarified and forced the observers to turn their attention to the arena.

Down in the arena, Ami was stretching her body as she twirled around her double bladed sword at high speeds. To any normal bystander, this would have scared them as the girl confidently spun the blade at speeds that could easily have cost her one of her hands. That meant she was very proficient and skilled with the blade, but Neji was not worried. The proud Hyūga thought he was leagues above the girl for he was born in a clan of elites, while the girl was a simple child from a simple civilian family. He thought that good fortune had handed him an easy win and he was going to be smug about it.

"You know you cannot win?" Neji asked as he walked around in a smug stance.

"Is that so?" Ami asked while she continued to twirl her blade.

"It is fate that we are drawn into a match as it will be an easy win for me," Neji stated as he tried to intimidate the girl into submission.

However, the kunoichi was not phased, "Really, for no one told me this match was set in stone. You know for such a cute guy, you sure are getting uglier the more you talk."

Neji ignore the jab as he continued to employ physiological warfare, "You must know you have no chance to win against an elite fighter like myself.

Ami was not convinced, "I don't know, the odds don't look so to bad to me."

"The odds have been against you since your birth," Neji told his junior ninja. "I've heard about you. You are a child from a simple family, with a working father and your poor mother taken before her time. You are also a weakling that had to bully others to make yourself feel better. A child that kids herself into thinking you have changed for the better, that you are stronger." Ami twitched while Neji continued his speech, "Fate has declared that you are a pathetic little being and nothing you will do will ever change your pathetic life or the outcome of this match."

Ami took a long moment to look at Neji before she calmly stated, "You know, you remind me of my father. I hated my _father_!" She snarled before she calmed down. "He too believed in fate and thought it was against HIM when mom couldn't produce a son before she died. All he had was me, a girl that he controlled with an iron fist, figuring that if he could not have son to take over his work, he could have a daughter to marry into a wealthier family, or even better yet into a shinobi clan. A good plan that failed when I hit the academy as I was no longer under HIS boot heel, and I tried to be the dominate one for once in my life."

Ami looked at him hard before stating, "We're much alike, seeking to gain dominance over our lives by any means, rather than remaining the oppressed like we were early in our lives. You were a servant to the main branch while I was treated as a thing for gain. However, unlike you who pushed away any form of affection coming your way, including from your stern father, I embraced it in my sensei and my teammates. Well… Shino for sure, I am not so sure about Kiba. The point is that I have people that care about me and I am not going to disappoint them by losing to a hollow fate boy like you!" Ami exclaimed as she moved into a defensive stance that infuriated Neji, yet she was not done, "So prepare you, for I mean to win pritty boy."

Neji was enraged by her speech as he rushed Ami intent upon ending the match and Ami as his palm was covered in chakra and was stretched out to strike her in the heart. A simple plan for an easy win, but one Neji soon found out was a mistake, as Ami spun in her blades to intercept Neji's hand. The sound of sliced flesh was heard as Neji quickly retracted his bloody hand at the last moment, saving it as Ami's blade left a shallow cut across his hand. Neji was shocked that this commoner could hurt him, and Ami was not going to let him have time to recover.

Ami started on the offensive, she first brought the blade down her side, jabbing at Neji's torso. Neji avoided the attack and Ami brought it back up, slashing at Neji and forcing the Hyūga to move back. Ami continued her offensive until Neji regained his bearing. She then went on the defensive, moving back in a circle. She means to win the match and while it was not certain, she was not planning to lose for doing something stupid like backing into a corner, and she was doing a good job.

To the people in the stands, it was obvious that Ami was going to win. The Genins and Jōnins had observed that Neji had not hit Ami once while Ami was tearing away fabric and cutting flesh. Small drops of blood were slowly dripping off Neji's arms onto his torn white robes. Although rate of blood loss was not lethal, he would continue to lose more and more blood unless he could get past Ami's defense. He needed some sort of lucky shot that came from his opponent instead.

It started when Neji tried to hit Ami's hands to get her to drop her blade. However, Ami saw the attack coming and she was able to slide her hands out of the way so that Neji would only hit the handle instead. This in turn created an opportunity Ami took advantage of by spinning her blade through Neji's open defenses and across Neji's chest. This created a shallow cut that distracted Neji as Ami's entire body began to spin in midair. Ami then dropped kick into the back of Neji's head. A large smack was heard before Neji descended face first to the ground. It was only in the last second that Neji was able to catch himself before he land on the ground. He then pushed himself back onto his feet in quick order.

Once on his feet, Neji faced his opponent with a pissed expression as she asking in a bored tone, "Are you going to give up or do I need to put you in the hospital before you give?"

Neji replied by simply stating, "No, for you are in my field of deviation," and getting into a stance that shocked most of the audience, including Hinata. It was the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, a Hyūga technique that few could beat and it was only supposed to be taught to the main branch of the Hyūga clan.

The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is a specialize gentle-fist attack that could hit one or multiple targets within a three-hundred and sixty degree attack radius with an increasing fast attack of two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, and thirty-two palms. That meant that a Hyūga could disable a few targets, or kill up to sixty-four targets. It was an instant win over many fighting at close range assuming that they do not do something unexpected like Ami did. Ami had researched as much as she could on all possible enemy techniques two weeks before the exams, knowing she could face any number of opponents including the Hyūga clan.

Ami knew from her studies that if she did not attack soon, it would be all over for her. So, she went on the offensive. She ducked under Neji's two palm strikes and cutting deep into his leg's thigh. This broke Neji's concentration and made him instinctively put his hands over his bleeding wound. This left his stomach open to attack as Ami kicked him, forcing Neji to bend over exposing his head. Which Ami capitalized with a second kick broke his nose.

Neji fell back, rolling on the ground in pain. He continued to roll back and forth as Ami jumped on him, leveling her blade onto his neck. Neji stared up in fear as Ami growled out, "Give."

Now while ninjas usually do not care about honor on the battlefield, they still have an unspoken code of honor among comrades. Without honor among comrades, loyalty is gone and a whole village of traitors is created. No good leader wants that, and expects their fellow ninjas to honor their comrades and the rules both written and unwritten within this village. Rules that Ami followed by giving her fellow ninja a chance to give up, instead of just killing him. Now Neji should have shown integrity by surrendering, but he did not.

Instead, he snarled, "No," before he used one more ace he had, another main branch technique, the Heavenly Spin.

Ami had no warning when Neji created a burst of chakra that pushed her off the Hyūga before Neji got onto his feet. Once on his feet, Neji continued the attack by holding his arms out straight with open palms and began to spin, releasing a torrent of chakra that acted as the ultimate defense against attacks, and a offensive one against close range fighters. Something that Ami found out the hard way as she barely touched the torrent of chakra before she was sent straight into the arena wall. The impact dazed Ami as slid down the arena wall. She was defenseless as Neji ended the Heavenly Spin and rushed towards the junior ninja. She could do nothing as he used 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms' in rapid motion, hitting her sixty-four times, cutting off her chakra supply and disabling her limbs.

Ami had been defeated and she was lying down, crying in failure as Neji stood over her. Not with a face of victory, but of anger as Neji raised his hand to kill her. He would have succeeded had someone not punched him in the face so hard he tumbled on the ground before he slowed down to a stop. Neji could not believe someone had hit him and was about to yell at the person when he saw it was own teacher that had hit him, and he was scared. Scared for the fact his sensei was not sporting his normal happy go lucky attitude, but a serious shinobi attitude that Neji had come to fear.

Only once before had he seen Guy so serious and that was when a B-rank missing-nin had shown up after one of their first C-rank missions. He recognized Guy and tried to cash in on his bounty while boosting how he was going to have fun with the Genin before he killed him. That was a mistake. Guy was behind the missing-nin in a flash of an eye and snapped his neck with an expression that would haunt Neji for weeks. An expression Neji tried to avoid being given, and ultimately failed due to his actions in the match.

"I am very disappointed in you Neji," Guy stated in a harsh tone that made even seasoned vets chill to the bone. "I thought you were better than this, but I guess I was wrong my unyouthful student."

Neji was shaking like a leaf under Guy's stare and he was grateful that he only stared at him for a few minutes before Guy turned attention to a crying Ami, being cradled by her sensei Hayate while Shino stood beside her like a true friend. "I (sob) I failed you, sensei, Shino-kun," Ami cried to her sensei.

"You did not fail me (cough) Ami," Hayate stated as he smiled at his student. "You did your best and it was better than most other people in your situation. I am (cough) proud of you my student."

"And I am proud of you to be my teammate," Shino added quietly to teammate, and possibly his best friend.

Ami then let out tears of happiness as she thanked the two before they brought her up to the stands where Hinata was waiting to reopen her chakra points. Guy also joined Team 8 to say he was sorry, leaving behind a wounded Neji, who did not understand what he did wrong. He continued to stare at Ami until he heard the proctor's voice ring out a question he had not expected.

He heard Raven Hunter asked, "How do you want me to rule this match, Hokage-sama?"

Neji turned to see that the Hokage smoking his pipe while thinking over how to call the match. Eventually, he had made a decision, "While honor demands that Neji surrender to Ami after she had pinned him down, it is not against any written rules that he continued the attack. Therefore, Neji Hyūga is declared the winner." Neji actually smiled at the Hokage's ruling, until he realized the old man was not finish, "However, due to his blatant disrespect of his comrades and his willingness to kill a comrade due to his anger, I rule that the highest rank that Genin Neji Hyūga can achieve is the rank of Elite Genin. He will not be eligible for any form of Chūnin, no matter how great his performance is."

Neji stared for a few seconds before he yelled out, "What? You can't do this-" Neji started to complain but the Hokage stopped him in his place.

"Enough Genin! You have proven you cannot be trusted to lead your fellow leaf-nins if you try to kill them because they make you angry. I do not need such hate filled Shinobi, and if you continue to argue the point, then I will call the match a draw and demote you to Special Genin. Do I make myself clear?" Sarutobi asked and Neji quickly nodded 'yes'. "Now get out. We have one last match to call for."

Neji bowed before he slowly limped out of the arena, alone as no one went to help him, not his sensei or any of his teammates. They just ignored him and Neji still could not understand what he did wrong. He thought they would be proud he had won, but apparently, it never entered Neji's mind that honoring your fellow men in arms was more important than winning. All he knew was that he did not like this lonely feeling of being shunned by his comrades as he went to the hospital for medical aid.

Back in the arena, the finale two contestants, Rock Lee and Gaara Sakabu went down to prepare for the final fight. Rock Lee, the happy go lucky idiot in green spandex was excited about the match. He was jumping up and down at finally being able to fight and could not wait. Gaara on the other hand was bored. He did not think much of the match and planned to win quickly. The two would face a nasty surprise.

The match started with Lee rushing towards Gaara at speeds that he was expecting. Gaara eyes widened a bit as a kick from Lee nearly hit him. His eyes became bored when his sand quickly came out of the ground and formed a packed wall against Lee's attack. Lee was not prepared for the sand to be as hard as carbon steel and he bounced off the sand wall. He could not believe his attack was repulsed as he landed gracefully to Gaara's right. It was a discouraging sight to anyone but Lee as he continued the offensive.

He ran around Gaara in circles, punching or kicking at Gaara at random intervals, yet he failed to land a single hit as the sand wall seemed to be able to predict Lee's every move. Gaara tired of seeing Lee's trying after a dozen failed hits, so he decided to go on the offensive with multiple sand tentacles that lashed out against the Leaf-nin. Lee was forced to go on the defensive, using his hands and feet to sweep away the sand. Eventually, Gaara accidently left a hole for Lee to jump back to escape as the walls of sand caved in with a force that would have crushed Lee. Now they were back to facing each other, with Lee standing strong and Gaara showing interest in the fast Leaf-nin.

While the two stared each other down, Kurenai with the help of Hayate and Asuma tried to implore Guy to call the match, "Guy, you know Gaara is a Jinchūrikin and we can clearly see he is powerful and if the report of Team 8 is true."

"It is," Hayate added with a cough.

"Then your student is in serious danger. You need to call the match before he is killed," Kurenai continued to explain to plead her case.

"I am sorry my fellow Jōnin but I cannot comply with your request," Guy stated with his usual eccentric tone. "My youthful student has worked long and hard to get to where he is and I am not about to end his dream of proving he can be a great ninja, despite the fact he can't use chakra for ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"And how will he prove to be an expert ninja in martial arts if he is dead?" a bewildered Asuma asked.

"That is assuming my youthful Genin is not without any trump cards to play," Guy told his fellow sensei before he came declared. "And speaking of trump cards, Lee you have my permission to go all out!" Guy yelled to his student who looked back up in excitement.

"Really?" Lee asked his sensei who nodded back, 'yes.' "You're the best Guy-sensei," Lee stated before he began to remove weight attached to his legs and arms and raised them high above his head.

In the sands where the Sand-nins stood, Temari snorted, "And that little leaf-nin thinks losing some weight will help?"

Temari quickly changed her tone when Lee let the weights go and they hit the ground as dust was kicked up from the mini-craters the weights had created with their own weight. Temari was slack jawed as she muttered, "What have they done to this kid?"

The Jōnin Leaf-nins were just as startled as one of the braver members, Asuma asked, "What is he caring?"

"He was caring 4 different chakra infused plats that gets denser the more chakra applied and he is currently carrying 80kg (173.73lbs) per leg and 60kg (132.28lbs) per arm," Guy said with pride.

"You mean that brat have been carrying around 260kg (617.29lbs) of weight around easily?" Anko asked and Guy nodding, 'yes.' "Damn."

"That is impressive," Hayate stated. "Assuming that is that you have been trained him to handle a fight without his weights."

"Of course I have been. I would make sure my youthful student could fight effectively in such a case," Guy smiled before adding. "Of course this is not everything my student is hiding, but enough talk, my student has a match to win."

The Jōnin turned to see Lee was stretching out his body. Using kicks and punching that seem to be a blur before Lee got into his martial art Strong Fist style stance. His body was in a low running position as he raised his left arm into a defense stance while his other hand was poised to attack. The crowd could admired his perfect stance before he disappeared in a burst of speed that only the Hokage, Jōnin and few quick Genin like Bastila, Hinata, Tukiko and Haku could follow with their eyes, even if it was barley for most. To the rest, Lee was in his attack stance and next to the side of a surprised Gaara, his leg raised high for a fly kick.

Gaara's sand could only make a flimsy wall of defense before Lee kicked Gaara in the head with a distinctive force. A force that while it was not as strong as Lee's usually kicks without the 80kg of mass behind it, it was still powerful enough to make Gaara stagger back. As Gaara staggered, Lee released a torment of strong punches all over Gaara's body at speeds that even martial artist experts would have been hard pressed to block. However, despite Lee's ruthless attacks, Gaara was he still standing as he tried to put on an offensive as Lee kept on fighting.

Eventually, Gaara was able to push him back using his sand, and it was at that moment that Lee saw the insane Sand-nin was not even harmed. The only thing Lee's blows had done was make cracks in the densely packed armor of sand that covered Gaara as he gave a terrible grin of excitement. Gaara was planning to kill Lee as his sand armor slowly mended itself before he sent out waves of sand to catch and crush Lee.

In the stands, Naruto could not help but comment, "That is an impressive jutsu. The way Gaara formed his sand armor reminds me of the _Shadow Fox's_ ablative armor."

"It does? In what way?" Hinata asked her best friend.

"Ablative armor works by adsorbing and dispense kinetic, electrical, pure and other forms of energy from the interior structure. This in turn keeps the fighter safe until the armor is puncture, milted or flaked away. Of course, unless it's advance weaponry or really, really powerful jutsus, I would not be too worried," Naruto stated.

"So the sand armor is indestructible?" Haku asked while showing concern for the master of martial arts.

"Not necessarily," Naruto stated as she stretched her shoulders in annoyance of sand being compared to her fighter's armor. "Unlike the material used to make the fighter's ablative armor, sand is less malleability, ductile and has a lower placidly. Meaning sand is more fragile and that fragility can be exploited. A ninjutsu user could easily exploit this by changing its property or blasting it away, especially if they used water, lightening or fire jutsus. For a martial art expert like Lee, I say concentrated hits or a move that causes a massive amount of damage should break the armor. And once a small piece is broken, the entire armor is broken, and Gaara will be vulnerable to whatever pain Lee can inflect."

The girls nodded as Tukiko pointed back in the arena to state, "Well it looks like Lee has the same idea because there he goes."

The girls turned to see Lee was on the offensive again, attacking with vigor as he bypassed Gaara's sand. He soon came face to face with Gaara, but instead of a frontal attack, Lee went for a more devastating attack. It started with Lee attacking Gaara's footing, weakening his stance so that Lee would have no problem in sending a high kick to the sand user's jaw. This sent the sand user flying for at least 6m (19.69ft). Gaara felt like he floated for a moment before Lee appeared behind him, in all his green jump suit glory something was coming off his hands, his bandages.

Around Lee's hands were special chakra infused bandages that served two purposes. One was to cover his harden hands bruised from the hours of pure martial art training he did each day. The second was to use the bandages to wrap around the green beast's target to be used for his 'Hidden Lotus' technique. Gaara found himself wrapped from head to toe in Lee's bandages as he faced the grounded and his body began to spin in a whirlwind accelerated by gravity. Gaara continued to spin faster and faster until Lee let unwrapped his bandages at the last second and kicked Gaara into the earth before jumping away, creating an explosion of dust where the sand-nin had landed.

Lee had never felt so happy, as he tried to catch his breath. The technique took a lot out of him to execute requiring the unique blend of force, pressure and speed to accomplish, but it was well worth the victory. A victory he thought he had achieved until he saw movement from the crater he had created. Rising slowly out of the large hole from the ground, was an angry Gaara as blood dripped from his forehead. A fact that surprised the Sand-nins as Gaara had never been hurt before due to Gaara's ultimate defense. However, while the event was a surprise, they knew Gaara would not take it well as he went berserk.

"Blood! It's my Blood!" Gaara screamed as sand gathered around him like angry snakes ready to strike. "You made me bleed! DIE!"

Lee had only a moment's notice before he was forced to drop and roll from Gaara's renewed attack. From then on, it became a game of chase as he desperately tried to avoid Gaara's attack. A game Lee was losing, as it was becoming harder and harder to avoid the Sand-nin's attack. Fatigue had set in from Lee's use of the 'Hidden Lotus' began while Gaara had gone into a frenzy. It was obvious Lee was going to lose, so the Jōnin tried once again to convince Guy to call the match.

However, Guy still thought Lee had a chance as he stated, "He is not done yet. After all a lotus can bloom twice."

"Well unless he can open the…" Asuma started but stopped when realizing what Guy had done. "You thought him to open the Inner Gates, didn't you?"

"I did," Guy stated.

The group of Jōnin was shocked by Guy's answer as Hayate asked, "How many of the Gates?"

"He can open five of them," Guy told his fellow senseis.

"You taught him how to open five of the inner chakra gates of our pathway?" Kurenai asked to be sure.

And when Guy answered, "Yes," Kurenai yelled out, "How can you be so irresponsible!"

"I was just giving him the tools to be the best ninja he can be," Guy stated as he defended himself. "The inner gates give immense power for removing the restraints on our chakra pathways."

"But at a cost," Anko added as she glared at Guy.

"What do you mean cost? And what's the big deal about the inner gates?" asked a concern Tenten who was concerned for her favorite teammate.

Anko sighed as Kurenai went into a lecture mode, "Within our bodies, there are eight inner gates that act as a filter for our chakra. Filters that keep the majority back from flooding out system and burning out our body. They are known as the Gate of Opening, Gate of Healing, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain, Gate of Limit, Gate of View, Gate of Wonder, and Gate of Death. Now each of these points temporarily can be mentally unplugged giving the user huge amount of chakra to increase their healing rate, physical strength, speed and power. It is said to open all eight gates is to have the power of a god."

"However, it also comes with a very painful cost," Anko added for Kurenai. "To even open two of the inner gates puts the body under extreme stress that could permanently damage the body. To open all eight gates is a death sentence that only one person had survived." Anko then looked at Guy to state, "And even then, it had taken you almost a year to recover. How could you teach a brat a technique like that?"

"I taught him because of his dream," Guy told Anko with convection. "While most ridiculed him for trying to be a ninja that could not use ninjutsu or genjutsu, I could not refuse to help such flames of youth. So I taught him ways of how he could be the best martial artist of all time, and I stand by my decision now more than ever as I watch a lotus leaf bloom twice," and true to Guy's words, Lee was going to do some major damage after he opened his inner gates.

Gaara did not know what was happening, he was about to kill the annoying Leaf-nin when all of a sudden Lee got a major power boost. The first power boost increased his speed and power, the gate of Opening brought Lee fully back up to his prime. The next gate he opened, the Gate of Healing, regenerated his wounds so he was even in better condition to fight. Next, the Gate of Life to increase his blood flow and surge his adrenaline while turning his face red and blue. He then moved on by opening the Gate of Pain to increase his speed to the point where he was nothing but a blur of action to even Guy, while using the Gate of Limit to increase his strength that could match Tsunade's strength. Something that Gaara could attest to as Lee appeared right in front of him to deliver a punch so powerful that it broke the parts of his sand armor away from his now exposed ribs. The fight would not improve for Gaara.

The battle was one sided as Lee went on the offensive the entire time while Gaara tried to put up any kind of defense to soften the blows. Gaara's defenses would not hold as the leaf on the wind destroyed any sand that formed. Gaara was losing more sand then he could repair. He felt severe pain for the first time in his life. Before the fight, Gaara had never had even a paper cut, as his sand always protected him. Now he felt like his body was on fire as bruises began to develop on his ribs, thighs, arms and his left check. The only reason he did not give up or admit defeat was that he was determined to kill this worthy opponent, to prove his existence. Lee soon figured out he was not going to outlast Gaara.

Lee's power was not meant to last more than a few minutes at best, and he knew he was going to be vulnerable to Gaara's attack very shortly. So seeing what he would face, Lee decided to end the fight with another lotus by kicking Gaara 10m (32.821ft) up in the air. While in the air, Gaara realized what he was doing and put his fingers in a ram before Lee wrapped him in bandages again, and sent him spinning to the ground. Only this time it was a bigger explosion of dust as Lee stood at the edge of the large crater, ragged and tired.

He was spent and his body was in pain. He was out of breath and his body was aching all over, but it was worth it to defeat Gaara. Too bad for Lee, it was not the real Sand-nin, as the 'Gaara' within the crater had dissolved into sand. Lee realized he was duped and turned to see a pissed off Gaara standing behind him, his sand racing towards him to crush him. Lee did not like the look of the sand tentacles and tried to escape, but he was not fast enough. Sand wrapped round his right arm and leg. Lee only had a moment notice before Gaara's sand crushed them. Lee fell to the ground in pain as all that was left of his arm and leg were a mangled, bleeding mess of broken bones and pain. Pain so great that he fell unconscious as Gaara gathered together a wall of sand for a final attack

"Die!" Gaara yelled as sand came down upon Lee, but it did not meet its goal as Lee's sensei saved the day.

Guy stood defiantly in front of Gaara, dispersing his sand, as he stood tall, protecting his student with pride. Raven Hunter soon joined Guy and told Gaara he was winner with a stare that stated, 'Try anything and you are dead.' Gaara quickly complied as he was in no shape to take on a Jōnin, but that did not end his confusion as he asked, "Why did you save him?"

Guy simply stated with fatherly love, "Because he is my student."

Gaara merely flinched at the tone before he turned around to limp back to the stands while a team of medics came rushing in, following the legendary medic Tsunade and her student Shizune. Tsunade observed the matches and sending medics in when needed until she saw Lee's case. Unlike the other Leaf-nins that did not need her immediate attention, Lee was in critical condition as he leaked large amounts of blood. She felt sick and would have relapse with her fear of blood if her mental training and stubbornness did not help her put it aside. She would be damned to watch anyone die under her watch.

Tsunade quickly arrived at Lee's side to diagnosis him and bark out orders, "All right. Clean that wound but leave it opened for surgery. We need to work quickly or he would lose his limbs or it will become useless to him. Especially, since opening the inner gates have torn his mussels and put his whole body under extreme stress. Get everything ready when we get to the hospital for major surgery."

The medics quickly compiled as Shizune used the mystic palm to remove the sand grains from the wounds as they rushed to surgery. Guy quickly followed and Tenten was tempted to follow and was given the go ahead when Sarutobi stated, "Let's takes a break as my ninjas put together the arena and the next part of the exam. Be back here in two hours, dismissed."

Several other ninjas like Shino and Tenten left to see dear friends that were now in the hospital.

Scene IV

It had been two hours and all the ninjas participating in the next test, including Genin like Neji had gathered in front of the board, waiting for the Hokage's announcement. As they waited, the girls of Team Vixen turned to Tenten to ask, "How's Lee?"

Tenten sighed as she stated, "He just got out of surgery and it was a complete success. Though he will not like that it will take a few months before he is able to train like his sensei, but at least he is alive."

This brought a smile to the girls as Lee definitely brought a good impression to the girls. They were sure he will go far as a ninja and was glad his career was not over. However, now was not time to worry about Lee as the Hokage announced that the next part of the Chūnin exams was going to be an exposition match. These matches are design to show off the Genin to several clients and leaders of various countries to demonstrate their ninja's strength. He then had the digital board to reveal the matches as listed below:

1. Tukiko Uchiha and Haku Momochi

2. Shino Aburame and Bastila Roth

3. Temari Sakabu and Tenten Vepa

4. Hinata Hyūga and Neji Hyūga

5. Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer and Revan Roth

6. Shikamaru Nara and Kagari

7. Naruto Ryū and Gaara Sakabu

After the pairings were revealed, various emotions began to poor through the Genin. For Tukiko, Haku, Night Wolf and Revan could not believe their luck that they must fight their own teammate in the first round of the tournament. Fate had to be against them as they looked at each other nervously while others like Shino, Bastila and Shikamaru were sizing their opponent. Another group glared at their opponents, with the hardest coming from Hinata, Neji, and Tenten as they planned to take out their dangerous opponent with extreme prejudice. The only one not looking at her opponent was Naruto. She looked at the Fox ANBU for help and the fox was going to comply. Her mother was not going to let her daughter die after missing almost fourteen years of her life.

Tension was high as the Hokage continued to explain the rules as he noted that there would be seven matches the first round. They would then split the winners evenly into two matches that would be a timed free for all, and finally end with the two winners of the free matches facing each other to determine the winner of the tournament. After he was done explaining, Haku asked the Hokage, "So the third exam is just a tournament?"

The Hokage nodded yes, "Yes, as you will be facing each other in the arena that will simulate a natural environment. Through these matches you will fight to show off your skill in combat and strategy to show that you are worthy of becoming a Chūnin."

"So anyone could be a Chūnin, even those who lost in the first around?" Tukiko asked and the Hokage nodded 'yes.'

"So, everyone but Neji could become Chūnin?" Hinata asked as Neji glared at his cousin with extreme hate.

"Correct, however that has never happened when even there were only six competitors. It is more likely no one will pass like a few years ago when none of the twelve competitors showed enough strategy or talent to be Chūnin." Everyone gasped as the Hokage continued; "Now the matches will be held next month at nine hundred hours in the arena."

"Why are we given a month?" Tenten and Temari asked at the same time as they glared at each other.

"Because it will give you time to strategize and come up with new techniques to fight against your opponents in the tournament. Also, we will be setting up equipment to televise it worldwide, and sell ticks to the arena after word is spreading on who is competing. We need time to do this and to see if you can improve yourself with a month timeline. Now, are there any more questions?" The Hokage asked. When no one talked, he then stated, "Then you are all dismissed."

The Genin could not leave fast enough, they had a month to train and they planned to make the most of it.

**Finally done; this has to be my longest chapter and a pain to write from the fights to all the added intrigue. Thank god it's over. Also, the pool results are in. Please check out below. **

**Author Note**

**A)** W**hich of the Sound-nins will survive after the Chūnin exams?**

**1 Kin Tsuchi Alone: 28 (80%)**

**2 Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi: 3 (8%)**

**3 Neither of the two: 3 (8%)**

**4 Dosu Kinuta Alone: 1 (2%)**

**Unique Voters: 35**

**1) Naruto is blind to emotions outside of the battle, but in a battle where she is focused on her opponent, she can easily tell what their feeling and thinking. So if Oboro tried the tactic while she is distracted, it might work, but once she is focused on her opponent, nothing can get past her.**

**2) From cannon, I've got the feeling Leaf is looked down upon as weak for they are soft hearted, especially war like ninja forces like Rain. **

**3) I am speaking from experience, if you don't focus on getting in shape, then the work out is not as efficient as other means. **

**4) Question to Naruto's author. Why does Kin have shuriken as she used senbon needles, a specialized weapon for her jutsu? She should only have senbon needles and kunais as a close range weapon as shuriken takes up space for her other weapons. **

**5) Ever trying to attack with a dual-bladed sword, I can tell you from my little experience that it is more of a deadly defensive weapon then an attack one. At least that's the feel I got for it. **

**6) Personally, what Neji did in the cannon prelims should have ended any chance of him to achieve the rank of Chūnin. If he was willing to kill family (Hinata) because she angered him, what does that say for his leadership skill? Not much in my book as commanders that get comrades killed just because they dislike them are incompetent leaders that end up being court marshaled or shot by one of their men, and not necessarily in that order. **

**8) I think it makes more sense Lee's wear weights all over his body to push it beyond measure. I do not recommend it though as it will stunt your growth. **


	14. Chapter 14: the Sinful Star

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 14: The Sinful Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sad but true. Especially since everyone is becoming Hokage, yeah it has gotten stupid.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

Scene I

Within the vast, dirty training field, a young Hyūga girl named Hinata Hyūga was beating on a training post. It has been a week since the end of the Chūnin exam's prelims and she has been busy training under her father's tutelage, something she felt was more of a hindrance than a help. The last time her father had taken a personal interest in her training, he had berated her to the point she had lost all confidence. It had taken her years away from his notice before she became the strong girl she currently was. Hinata had little respect for a man that she had considered a terrible father. To his daughter, he was a figurehead not willing to change his clan, no matter how much he wanted it to change.

Despite her reluctance, she was compelled to train under him. Firstly, he was the head of her clan and she could not ignore the man unless his request went against her commander's orders during a mission. Secondly, her father was one of the best Jōnin to help her improve her Gentle Blades skills, a technique remodeled from the Gentle Fist of which he was a master of. Moreover, her father was desperately trying to reconnect to all members of his family including the daughter he had berated, something she deep down wanted to happen, even if she fought against him for every inch she could. Especially as there was some family members that she did not want to reconnect with, no matter how much they beg.

One of them was the son of her father's identical twin, Neji's father Hizashi. A man who had come to plead for his son by doing something he had never done before, greeting Hinata like an heiress instead of a disappointment, "Lady Hinata."

"Hello uncle," Hinata stated while she continued to train, "how nice to hear from you, but drop the civility act. Just tell me what you want."

"Lady Hinata, I want to know what you plan to do to my son," Hizashi pleaded to Hinata.

"I plan to beat your son to a pulp for the dishonor he did to our village, and if I feel like it, I may cripple him like he planned to do to me and any comrade that angered him," Hinata explained to her concerned uncle in a tone beyond her soft tone.

"Hinata, I know he made a mistake, but…" Hizashi tried to explain but stopped when Hinata splintered the training post in a fit of anger.

Hinata turned to face her uncle, "I will not be sparing Neji. He has lost all right of clemency after all the shit that he done to me. I will not spare the monster you created with your bitter anger and your elitism!"

Hizashi backed up as Hinata began to pant in frustration. He expected to be chewed apart when he was saved by a servant that walked in and bowed before Hinata. "Pardon me my lady, but the Hokage had requested you be at his office at eleven hundred hours. He says he needs your team urgently."

"I'll be there, after I have taken a quick shower," Hinata stated after returning the bow to her servant.

The servant smiled before she went back into the house, leaving Hizashi and his niece behind. Hizashi was nervous for a moment before Hinata turned and headed to the door. He felt relief until he heard Hinata greeted her father before she entered the compound, leaving her father and uncle alone.

The two stared at each other silently before Hiashi broke the silence, "We really messed up our family. Our children should work together and change this family for the better. Where did it all go wrong?"

"When you let your grief for your wife get the better of you and when I let my jealousy get the better of me," answered Hiashi's twin. "We were both fools, though I am the bigger one expecting my niece to listen to me when I have been treating her badly for years." Hizashi sighed before he turned to his brother to state, "Come on, there is some Saki waiting with our names on it and maybe later you could join me in prayer for my son coming home in one piece?"

Hiashi gave a rare smile as he followed his brother into the compound, while briefly wondering why the Hokage would want Hinata so close to the exam.

Scene II

Within the Hokage's Tower, Team Vixen with Kushina and Naruko was waiting for the call into the Hokage's office. As they waited, Tukiko asked out of curiosity, "Any idea why we were called up?"

"No, just that the Hokage wanted us for something important," Hinata answered Tukiko.

"But why summon our team, especially as we are training for the exams?" Haku asked, as the team shrugged in response.

"I don't know sweetie, but we will find out soon," Kurenai stated and Haku nodded in acceptance.

"I don't know and I don't care," an aching Naruto sighed in relief. "This is the longest break I have had in over ten hours of physical workout."

"But it has done wonders in getting you into shape my little Naru-chan," Kushina cooed while Naruto blushed and Naruko rolled her eyes.

The group continued their musings when the Hokage's secretary interrupted them to inform that the Hokage was ready to see them. The group followed Anko's lead, as she marched into the office, "Okay old man, what is so important that you had to call my team back from training?"

The Hokage was looking over field reports before he face the disgruntled Jōnin, "Hello to you too Anko. I am sorry to interrupt your training, but this is a matter of importance," Sarutobi explained as he took a puff from his pipe. "As you may know, we have been gathering allies for the soon to be invasion by Sound and Sand forces, which has been confirmed by my ANBU. We had great success, as we were able to get two hundred ninjas from Cloud Forces alone, with additional soldiers from various other villages. The only two allies we have not received help from are the Mist rebels, as they are weak from killing the previous Mizukage. And the second-"

"Wait," Haku interrupted the Hokage. "The rebels won the war!"

"Almost, a woman name Mei Terumī is now the new Mizukage with Zabuza as her second took command of Mist Force two days ago. Normally count as a win, but they still have pockets of resistance that must be put down before it is officially over," the Hokage answered with a small smile. "Zabuza did leave a message to state that they will come attend your match if the last of the resistance is crushed, but he will not be able to send aid as the Mist forces are weakened after the war."

Haku nodded with a small smile as Naruko looked quizzically at the old man, "You said two allies did not answer the call. Who is the second?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to your team about," the Hokage stated before he explained the situation. "Star forces in the Bear Country have reported they are under attack. Their Hoshikage was killed two months ago, and to make matters worse, someone attempted to steal their most valuable weapon, the Star Meteorite a few days ago."

"The Star Meteorite?" the Genin questioned before Kurenai answered.

"The Star Meteorite is a meteorite that produces a chakra that allows the user to perform the famed Hidden Peacock Method. A method that allows chakra to surge through the body and produce wings that allows the user to fly. The Meteorite combined with a toxic valley has protected the village from invaders for over two centuries."

"Now I fear that Orochimaru is after the Star Meteorite to be used for the invasion he planned," a concerned Hokage explained to the group.

"So why not send ANBU to help them?" Kushina asked Sarutobi since Anko was too giddy to get back at Orochimaru.

"I can't send in ANBU as I have most of my ninjas preparing for the invasion. I also do not want Orochimaru know we are on to him. So I am sending your team under the pretense of a training trip while trying to improve relationship with Star forces," the Hokage explained to team Vixen while writing out some orders. "Kurenai, since you have been to Hoshi, you will take point. Meet with Akahoshi and provide any assistance you can. I also recommend you bring gas masks and medical equipment with you. You will need it for what you may face, dismissed."

The group nodded and slowly left the room with only Kurenai remaining behind. She looked at Sarutobi as she asked, "Sir, do you think this is a good idea sending me? The last time I was there was when the village was not our ally and I was charged with s-seducing one of their Jōnin for information. I… I ruined a man's, Hotarubi, marriage and no one knew I was a Leaf-nin. If I show up and someone recognizes me… it may not be the best if I show up."

There was a brief pause before Sarutobi asked, "Kurenai, does anyone on your team, besides Anko, know what you did before you became a Genjutsu Mistress?"

"No sir," Kurenai responded while looking away from the old man.

"Do you know that Hotarubi and his wife Natsuhi are reported dead and that there were no eye witness beside a boy who barely remembers his own mother, let alone a woman he never met?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes on both counts," Kurenai answered truthfully.

Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out some documents on Kurenai. They were psyche reports on the Genjutsu Mistress by every interrogator she was evaluated by, including Anko. All of which held nothing back. Kurenai knew she was not going to like what the report said.

"Kurenai, I know you wish for your past to disappear. It is quite common for kunoichis that serve in the Seduction Core. However, there are instances you have to face your past and this is one of them, and I expect you to face your past with your team. Do I make myself clear?" the Hokage asked and Kurenai stared for a moment before she bowed at Sarutobi. She was about to leave when the Hokage added, "Also, I added everything in the report, including your mission report. Just so you knew."

Kurenai twitched before she headed to the _Shadow Fox_. A long talk was waiting for her and she was going to hate it. She had no idea that her past was going to get in the way of the mission and that things would become very complicated very soon.

Scene III

Over the poisonous valley that protected Bear Country stood a purple-haired woman in a ninja suit, a gas mask strapped over her face. She was staring over at a village off in the distance when she heard a roar above her head. She looked up to see a Leaf's Phantom Class Attack Fighter fly to the village at a speed she could not follow. The woman's green eyes narrowed behind her mask as she dispersed in a puff of smoke.

Scene IV

Among the trees away from the poisonous valley stood a small number of buildings within a star shaped clearing. Hoshi was a small village populated primarily by ninjas instead of Konoha that had a mixture of civilians and ninjas. Hoshi was a quaint village that was rudely awakened when the _Shadow Fox _appeared over the horizon before landing in town center where three ninjas waited for the leaf-nins.

The leader was a thin faced man with long purple haired tied into a ponytail away from his grey eyes. He put on a friendly face as a muscular bold ninja stood at his right while a man with grey ratty hair and face stood on his left. He did not wait long as he was greeted by the leader, a tall kunoichi in a mesh shirt, brown skirt and trench coat, followed by two other Jōnin and five very powerful Genin, all with gas masks equipped to their side belt. He had the feeling the team was ready for anything.

"Hello, I am Anko, here to meet Akahoshi," the tall kunoichi greeted them as she remarked. "These are my fellow Jōnin, Kurenai Yūhi and Kushina Ryū, along with Genin Team Vixen and Naruko Ryū. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine to meet the famed Team Vixen," the leader stated with a kind smile as he bowed before the group. "I am Akahoshi, temporary leader of Star forces. This is Yotaka," Akahoshi pointed to the bald ninja before pointing to the rat face ninja, "and this Shisō, my aide. I am so happy the Hokage could send help, despite the fact you are facing your own troubles."

"We are always willing to help out an ally," Kurenai stated to Akahoshi. "So what is the situation?"

"It is terrible. Our beloved Hoshikage was assassinated and someone tried to steal the Star Meteorite a couple of days ago. We were able to repel the attacker, but we took heavy casualties. We were just fortunate no one died or it could have been a lot worse," stated Akahoshi with face that did not look very relieved. "It is just unfortunate that we don't have anyone that can give the wounded proper medical attention."

"We have two qualified medics on our team," Tukiko pointed out. "We can provide medical attention if need be."

Akahoshi looked as though he wanted to say no, but stopped to say, "Of course you can, anything for the village."

"Thank you," Hinata and Haku bowed before Kushina took over the line of questioning.

"Do you have any information on the attacker?" Kushina asked the three.

"I believe the defenders can explain it a bit better than I can," Akahoshi stated before giving a sharp whistle.

A whistle that a seventeen-year-old boy with long black hair responded too as he jumped out. A boy Kurenai recognized with his round face and teal orange eyes. She had not seen him since he was as a baby. It was Natsuhi and Hotarubi's son, Sumaru. Kurenai could not believe her luck as the boy stared at them with distaste. She was relieved that it was not at her alone, but the entire group as it was a sign he did not recognize her.

Although it would turn into annoyance as the kid complained to Akahoshi, "Akahoshi-sama, why are we getting Leaf-nins involved. This is our problem. We don't need outsiders to help."

Akahoshi sighed in frustration, "Sumaru-san, please do not make me explain myself. We need the help to save the Star, and I am not going to turn down aid when the Leaf Forces offered three Jōnin and five highly skilled Genin. Especially as we have so few ninjas we can spare or trust to handle such a delicate matter," Akahoshi explained to the young Genin. "Now Elite Chūnin Sumaru, please be nice as they help hunt down the potential thief."

Sumaru complied while Anko looked in surprise, "This is your commander in charge of the defense of the Star Meteorite?"

"We only have a handful of Jōnin on active service to train our Genin or take missions. So we use special seals and traps to keep the Star safe," Akahoshi hastily answered. "To get the Star means the person had knowledge on how to bypass the traps and seals. Also, do not underestimate Sumaru. His parents were two of our most skilled Jōnin before their premature death and he had inherited their skills. He is very powerful for his rank. In fact he even drove away the thief the last time."

"That not saying much as I only briefly engaged the hostile before she ran away," Sumaru admitted with a humbled attitude, which Akahoshi did not agree with.

"Nonsense, your skill drove the man off and saved the star, you are a hero." Akahoshi smiled as Sumaru accepted the praised before he turned to the Leaf-nins, "Now allow me to bid your team farewell, I have much work to do. If you need anything else, just ask my aides."

Akahoshi gave a finale bow before he left the scene with his two aides, leaving Sumaru behind to deal with the Leaf-nins. Kushina turned to Sumaru to state, "Hinata, Haku please gathered your medical equipment while Naruko provides protection. Sumaru can you escort them to your friends while the rest of us scout out the location?"

"Fine, I will tell Hokuto to expect help," Sumaru answered back, much to his annoyance.

"I'll also come with you," Kurenai added. "My skills are more in the line of misdirection so I can use a few Genjutsus to hide the Star or even the whole building."

"Whatever rocks your boat; we will see if it will do any good," Sumaru shrugged in response that was familiar to Kurenai.

"I see you got your attitude from your mother and your looks from both of them," Kurenai pointed out, much to Sumaru's shock.

"You… you knew my parents?"

"I worked closely with your father during the final year of the war and I met your mother briefly," Kurenai lied while keeping the lie as close as possible to the truth. "They were very skilled shinobi, and they would be proud of you."

"I… I thank you," Sumaru stammered. "I really… really don't know much about them, they were gone and what I could remember the two them fighting to rebuild their relationship after some tart made dad break mom's heart."

Kurenai flinched before she developed a warm smile, "Then how about I tell you everything about them. What do you say?"

"I would like that," Sumaru nodded as Kurenai took him away, leaving Team Vixen to work alone.

As they were working on unloading the equipment, Hinata could not help but comment, "Looks like Kurenai is going to have a rough time with this mission."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Honestly, you need to improve your people skills," Naruko stated out of annoyance. "Kurenai knew Sumaru's parents in a more physical level. Especially the father, if the records are any indication." Naruto made an 'oh' comment before going to work as Naruko turned to Hinata to ask, "How does a mechanical genus like my sister have such difficulty with social norms?"

"It's enduring and a little cute," Hinata had answered truthfully. "I think you're lucky to have a sister like Naruto, I wish I had a family like yours."

"That's a lot coming from the woman who wants to leave her current family to be next to a certain someone with blond hair with the high IQ that feels the same way," Naruko whispered before her face filled with a rare smile as Hinata sputtered.

"What… what do you mean?" Hinata asked in shock.

Naruko stared before walking while muttering, "Looks like Naruto isn't the only one emotionally blind," leaving a blushing Hinata behind as they went to work.

Scene V

It has been a few hours and the medical portion of Team Vixen had arrived at a large building that held not only the Star, which was behind locked doors, but also the dozens of people waiting for treatment. The people ranged in age from eight to fourteen and in spite of their wounds were training in the Hidden Peacock technique. A fact that confused Kurenai as she remembered that mastering the Hidden Peacock technique was physically dangerous and required them to be in peak condition. In what way, she could not remember and did not bother asking. So she kept her mouth shut as Haku and Hinata tried to figure out what was wrong them.

"This is so puzzling," Haku said in frustration as she examined one of the most promising students that seemed to be deteriorating from a sickness faster than the other kids did.

The patient was a twelve-year-old pretty boy name Mizura; easily recognizable with his large teal eyes and unusual grey long hair that blushed under the girl's watch. "Physically I can find no wounds, so it suggests they were poisoned," Haku explained to the second highest rank in the building for Star forces, a young, sharp face female Chūnin named Hokuto. "Yet, all the tests I run for bacterial, viral, and chemical reactions are negative. I can't make heads or tails of it."

The girl, Hokuto with grayish green worried eyes as she asked, "But… but you can do something? Can't you?"

"I can slow the deterioration, but unless I know what is causing it, I can't stop it from progressing," Haku explained to her fellow healer.

"I am sure you can develop something, especially you Hokuto," Sumaru pointed with a small smile. "I can always expect you to pull us through."

Hokuto blushed at the compliment as Naruko raised an eyebrow as she looked between Hokuto and Hinata for their similarities. Hinata could tell she was being stared at by Naruko, so she lowered her head as Haku continued her medical discussion with her pretty boy patient, "Okay, Mizura, can you describe your day and what happened in the fight."

"I… (cough) don't remember much about the fight," Mizura answered with a horse voice as he blushed under Haku's gaze. "We were (cough) knocked out by the gas the (cough) thief used. I was near the (cough) Star with several others when it happened, training like we always do."

"Yeah, in fact he was one of the most dedicated ninjas training to use the Star," Hokuto explained while Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

Kurenai then leaned over to Hinata to ask, "Could it have something to do with the Star's chakra."

"I don't think so," Hinata answered with a shrugged. "They are not suffering from chakra implosion or exhaustion, and the symptoms do not match chakra poisoning. In fact, if they were losing their hair, I actually would say they are suffering from radiation poisoning, but I don't know any chakra that produces radiation."

"We'll keep at it, tell me if you find anything," Kurenai ordered as the scouting group had returned. "Any luck?"

"Nope, but we will keep searching," Anko stated while handing a notepad to Kurenai.

Kurenai, Naruko and Sumaru looked over to read, '_Found some listening seals in village. There are probably a few within this building so communicate through writing if you can. We also found a few hiding spots unintended by the thief so we booby-trapped them as well. We will hopefully have our thief tonight._'

"Well that is too bad, I guess we will all have to go out tonight to look for the thief while Hinata and Haku stay here to treat the patients," Kurenai said with a straight face.

"Yeah I guess we will have no choice but to work well into the night," Kushina added while pointing at the notebook before holding up two fingers.

Kurenai understood what it meant and turned to the second page. The three of them read the note before Sumaru looked up in shock. He then stopped to think before nodding yes, "I'll go with you after I lock down the Star. Please give me a few minutes."

The group nodded as he directed Naruto, Naruko, Kurenai and Kushina to follow him in the room that held the star. The meteorite was a black rock surrounded by purple chakra and held up by a large crow's foot. It gave a beautiful dark feeling to the entire room that Sumaru ignored as he turned to the Leaf-nins, "Okay, this room is secure as the Star disrupts any chakra outside of its own. Set up the decoy as I prepare the lock down mechanism. I'll inform Akahoshi of the plan later."

"Okay, I'll get right to work," Naruto stated as she pulled out a scanner, portable power infuser and material to make a fake a meteorite.

Naruto then went to get the meteorite while Naruko showed her artistic side as she began sculpting the material into a perfect copy of the meteorite. Naruto was about to pick up the meteorite to bring it over when Colonel Nine of Nine yelled in her mind, '_Don't touch that!_'

'_What? Why_?' Naruto asked in shock as she pulled her hands back.

'_I've seen that color of chakra before, it's chakra radiation,_' Nine of Nine explained.

'_Chakra radiation? I never heard of chakra producing radiation,_' Naruto stated in confusion before Nine of Nine gave a history lesson.

'_During the Mechanize War, the Republic Alliance experimented on using chakra as an atomic weapon. It was the hope that the new bio-energy could create a more devastating blow against the machines. They first tested it on a large asteroid a fourth the size of Asia and successful vaporized it. With this success, it was thought they would give the soldiers in Africa relief._

'_The machines were destroyed, but so was all life on continent from the fall out of chakra radiation, including animals like cockroaches that could survive to other forms of radiation. The project was considered a failure and no other chakra bomb was made in fear that the machines would make their own to wipe out all life permanently. Even centuries later, I bet a large portion of Africa is still inhabitable. The meteorite must have been a small piece that survived. The students are lucky it has had centuries to deteriorate or they would be dead._'

'Thanks for the warning,' a scared Naruto replied as he put on her heavy duty lead fiber gloves. She then picked up the meteorite with great care before setting it down in front of Naruko, "Sister, whatever you do, do not handle the rock with your bare hands. Use your lead weaved gloves if you have to touch it."

"Honey, what is going on?" Kushina asked.

"According to some reliable Intel I got in my head, the rock is dangerous," Naruto answered her mother before she used her earpiece to contact her friend. "Hinata, this is Naruto. Listen to me I want you to check them for chakra radiation poison… Yes it is a real thing, look it up using the database I put in the computer… Thank you Hinata, you are the best and I can always trust in you."

Naruto deactivate her communicator, and despite it being off, they could feel Hinata's blush from here. However, Sumaru ignored the embarrassment of a Leaf-nin to ask, "What do you mean by chakra radiation?"

"I mean that rock is producing lethal levels of chakra and making the people sick," Naruto stated as Kurenai thoughts clicked into place.

"So that is what he meant by training to use the Star is deadly," Kurenai thought out loud

"But Akahoshi said this new training method would prevent deaths," Sumaru stuttered in shock. "Are you sure it is the Star?"

"It looks like it," Kurenai sighed before she asked a serious question. "How far gone are the children?"

"I don't know, I am no medic," Naruto added. "Although I certainly can say that they will die if they continue to use the Star."

"We can't stop training in the use of the Star!" Sumaru yelled out in desperation. "The Star is our only chance to become a major village."

"Is it worth your friends' lives?" Anko asked. "Can you live with yourself knowing your friends will die from exposure?"

"Although it honorable to make sacrifices for one's village, I will ask, what good is becoming a major village if you have no future generation to reap the benefits?" Naruko asked in a cold, calculating voice of an assassin. "For I can tell you, a village with no future is just a husk waiting to be put down. Do not make your village into a husk needed to die."

Sumaru sighed in agreement, "I will talk to Akahoshi after we capture the thief. Hopefully he will listen to me."

"That's all we ask," Kurenai smiled as Kushina supervised her daughters setting up the trap to catch a fox. Tonight was the night.

Scene VI

It was a moon lit night as a thief broke into the large building that held the Star. Everyone was asleep, including the two remaining Leaf-nins. With a silent step, the thief took down all the prepared defenses with the precision that suggested the foreknowledge of an inside job. Not one trap was activated as the woman hidden within a purple and grey cloak plucked the glowing meteorite out of the crow's claw. With the Star in hand, she made a silent break out of the building. She did not stay long enough to see the Leaf-nins were wide-awake and reporting ahead that the trap was sprung.

The woman was oblivious as she headed to her hideout near the poisonous valley. The place was meant to be her hideout to wait for the heat to die down. So she made her way into her hideout until she noticed something was off. It was a hidden pressure plate set to deliver a thousand volts and knock her out. Instead of falling for trap, she threw a kunai onto the pressure pad and set the trap off before making a dash towards the deadly valley. Behind the thief, several Leaf-nins in gas masks appeared and began to give chase as the woman ran to the valley at speeds only available to a Jōnin. She was almost there when Sumaru appeared in front of her. The woman appeared reluctant to attack, and instead she backed away from the chakra flare attack from the Star-nin. She then did something unexpected to her pursuers.

She had used the Hidden Peacock technique by forming purple chakra wings to jump up and fly over Sumaru's head. He could only stare in shock as the woman flew into the toxic mist as the Leaf-nins watched in shock. They continued to stare as Sumaru stammered, "That's… that's not possible… only a master can achieve flight. How did that guy master the Peacock in a fortnight?"

"We can ask her after I instigate plan B," Naruto stated as she pulled out a small detonator and pressed the button top.

The woman screamed out in pain before slumping down to the ground on the other side of the valley, signifying the fake meteorite had worked and had sent enough volts through her system to knock her out. On the other side of the valley, Tukiko made a call, "_Kurenai-sensei, Kushina-san, I have got the thief and she is tied up. What do you want to do with her_?"

"Bring her over on this side, I want to interrogate her," Kushina replied and Tukiko quickly replied.

Tukiko jumped over the valley with the woman on her back, their masks secured as she dropped the woman in front of them. Anko, being the resident expert on interrogation lowered herself to pull off the mask, "Okay, let's see what we have here?"

Anko pulled the mask off to see something that made Sumaru and Kurenai gasped in shock. A person they recognized with her long purple hair, and soft round face. It was Natsuhi, Hotarubi's wife and Sumaru's mother. "Natsuhi/mom!" Kurenai and Sumaru exclaimed as the woman slowly opened her green eyes.

Natsuhi looked around in shock before residing herself to the situation as she sighed sadly, "I was hoping it would not come to this, but fate has been against me from the start."

"Natsuhi you are alive?" Kurenai asked in shock. "What the hell have been doing? Why did you abandon your son?"

"I could not endanger my son by…" Natsuhi began to explain but stopped to stare at Kurenai. She then turned red in anger as she yelled, "You! You're the teenage bitch that slept with my husband! And you are a Leaf-nin… you slept with Hotarubi to pump him for information! You damn bitch!"

Sumaru stared at the woman who had been kind to him from the start as he stammered, "Kurenai, you didn't make papa cheat for you… did you?"

"I'm sorry Sumaru but I can't lie to you, I did sleep with your dad as part of the Seduction Core to gather information on the Star village as they were not an ally at the time. I'm sorry," Kurenai stated as Sumaru took a step back in shock.

Meanwhile, Natsuhi growled at Kurenai before she forced herself to calm down in frustration. While her anger for the slut was still high, she knew she was doing her job and had more important things to worry about, as Anko held a kunai to her throat and growled, "Stop disking Kurenai-chan and tell us, why did you make attempt to steal the Star?"

Natsuhi sighed as she stated, "I did it to save the village."

Natsuhi explained that the Star forces knew the meteorite was toxic all along and thus trained a few resilient people to be their last line of defense against invasion. People like Natsuhi and Hotarubi, who trained at a young age to master it as their family members before them had. It was during their training that they fell in love, married and had Sumaru. Things were going to be okay, even after sleeping with Kurenai, until the Star Force entered the Third Great Shinobi War as an ally to the Leaf and they were sent to the frontlines.

The constant fighting for their lives insured they used the Hidden Peacock technique multiple times, accelerating the toxic effects of the chakra radiation. It would not be long for the couple to find out Hotarubi was dying and it only got worst as the couple were considered prime targets by nearby minor villages for their involvement in the war. Eventually Hotarubi died from the constant strain and Natsuhi was given a leave of absence to disappear and protect her son by the power of the Third Hoshikage under the promise she stay close by to defend the village. She also convinced the Third Hoshikage to end Star training in fear they do not have the population to continue training. That all changed when the same man that had the third Hoshikage killed was the same man that restarted the Star training, Akahoshi.

"You're telling me that the current leader is the one that killed the previous Hoshikage," Kushina stated in shock. "I hope you have evidence of this for if you're lying, I will kill you."

"I am not lying," Natsuhi gritted her teeth in response. "I have recordings between Akahoshi and this Kabuto for an alliance-"

"Wait, did you say Kabuto, as in Kabuto Yakushi?" Naruko asked in desperation.

"I think that was his name, yes," Natsuhi answered with a confused face as Naruko swore while Kushina explained the situation.

"Kabuto is one of Orochimaru's top lieutenants. If he is involve then so is Orochimaru. You need to warn Hinata, now!"

Naruto quickly responded by making a call to Hinata hopping it was not too late.

Scene VII

Within the large building that held the Star, Hinata was giving the finale treatment to Mizura with Hokuto's help. As they were giving the finale injections, Akahoshi and brute ally Yotaka were standing behind them. A broad smile appeared on his face, "I am glad you could help these poor students. I had hoped my new training method would save lives but instead, it has put them in harm's way. However, with this treatment, it will help save their lives as they train to master the Hidden Peacock."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Hinata stated as she put on the final touches. "If they continued to use the Hidden Peacock, they will die. I actually recommend you stop all training for now. Give it a few months and they probably will be in shape to train again."

Akahoshi gave a mocking smile as he stated, "I will put that under consideration."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and was about to comment when her earpiece, "Excuse me; I have to take a call. It could be about your thief."

"Of course, go right ahead," Akahoshi waved Hinata off as she took the call.

"Yeah Naruto," Hinata answered before her body became stiff. "I see, thank you Naruto, I'll be sure to tell Akahoshi as he is right here after inspecting the Star to make sure." Hinata shut off her earpiece before she began writing on a notepad in front of Hokuto. "Well Naruto just called to say they caught the thief and are heading our way."

Akahoshi smiled happily, saying today was a great day for Star forces as Hokuto and Mizura read the note Hinata wrote. It stated, '_Akahoshi killed the former Hoshikage and is in league with the world criminal Orochimaru. He's a traitor, so please back me up._'

In a normal situation, the two would betray Hinata by informing their leader what she planned to do. However, this was not a normal situation. The two had watched as these people worked harder to save the lives of their comrades than the man giving a roaring speech ever had. It was not a difficult choice to give a subtle nod to say they would back her up.

They did not need to wait long to see Akahoshi's true colors as he declared, "Now, I'm afraid it's time to deal with all the foreigners within this village. Yotaka take the Leaf-nins down and anyone else getting in your way, especially Hokuto for siding with the Leaf-nins and not Lord Orochimaru."

That was all they needed to hear as the two girls reacted. They tried to attack Akahoshi, with Hinata and Yotaka using their chakra scalpels but they were too slow as Yotaka appeared in front of the two girls. The man grabbed the girls and slammed them onto the ground, "Oh no you don't girlies. Now stay down and I won't break your necks."

On the other side of the room, Haku saw the commotion and moved to provide aid when she heard a clicking sound. She turned to see Shisō behind her, with her crossbow, aiming at not only her, but all the sick Star-nins as well. "I've heard about how these weapons can fire faster than most ninjas can react. So I suggest you don't move, or I will take out everyone in the room."

"You are willing to kill kids?" Haku asked in shock.

Shisō smirked as he stated, "They were meant to be cannon fodder for Lord Orochimaru. Whether they die here or somewhere else does not matter to me. I wonder if it matters to you."

Haku growled before she reluctantly surrendered as Akahoshi developed a victory smirk. A smirk lost as Mizura quickly surrounded himself with purple chakra before charging at Akahoshi. The traitor did not expect the punch to the mouth before Mizura began to beat on the man. He continued to pound the man's face black when all of a sudden, purple chakra flared and Akahoshi developed purple wings, signs that Akahoshi had mastered the Hidden Peacock. Mizura received a chakra palm blast to the face that send him back onto a gurney and out cold as Akahoshi got up.

"What a mess and here I was hoping to use these children as soldiers for the coming invasion," Akahoshi snarled as he stretched his neck. "No matter, I'll just use them to force this pathetic village to submit to my power."

"You won't get away with this!" Hokuto yelled out to the traitor as traitor only chuckled.

"My team will stop you," Hinata growled as the man continued to laugh.

Akahoshi then waved his hand to order Yotaka to get them on their feet so he could look them in the eyes as he pulled out the Star meteorite for all to see, "With power like this, no one can stop me. Now let's go outside, your friends will be here soon to greet me and I want everything ready for my grand finale."

Scene VIII

For the residence of Hoshi, they were awakened in the early morning by alarms and they ran out in defense. They thought it was because someone tried to steal the Star again. They did not even think that it was because of Akahoshi, a man they believed they could trust but turned out to be a traitor. A traitor that forced the village to surrender to the true leader, Orochimaru, as Shisō pointed a crossbow at their tied-up children while Yotaka held down the two Leaf-nins. The ninjas were subdued as Akahoshi waited for his finale obstacles to appear. He was not disappointed when Team Vixen, Naruko, Kushina and Natsuhi revealed themselves as they moved in front of the gathering crowd of ninjas.

"Ah, so they are finally here," Akahoshi had stated with a bright smile. "I must say I am kind of disappointed the Leaf-nins did not kill you Natsuhi but the fact Team Vixen is here more than makes up to it. Lord Orochimaru will be quite pleased when I bring him not only several bloodlines, but Naruto as well. I will be rewarded quite handsomely."

"Why did you betray your village?" Naruto asked in disgust.

"I betrayed this dump for it had nothing to offer me," Akahoshi snarled in response. "That damn fool of a leader stopped all training of the Star, thinking we were losing too many ninjas to the Star and that they needed time to recover. The softhearted fool insured we would forever be a minor village due to his actions!" Akahoshi screamed before he calmed down to continue his speech.

"I trained in using the star in secret and I was planning to defect when Orochimaru came to me with an offer. In exchange for putting me in the ruler's seat, I would become a Commander in his Sound forces and give him a supply of ninjas trained in the Hidden Peacock as his elite soldiers for his plans against the Leaf and all that wrong him!"

Akahoshi had exclaimed before his face and demeanor shifted to rage while pointing at Natsuhi, "But that started to fall apart when you tried to stop me by stealing the Star. But you failed. I have mastered Star Training, and…" Akahoshi stated before holding the Star for all to see. "I now have the Star to give me the power to crush all of my enemies, starting with all of you."

That was the last thing Akahoshi said before he developed purple wings and flew to attack his first target Natsuhi. He went to punch the woman but she quickly got out of the way while Naruto attacked from behind using her dual swords. Naruto attacked in a furry that would make Chūnin proud as the others came to her aid, using a sword or hand-to-hand fighting to combat him. They continued to fight as Akahoshi noticed something very odd in the fact that his attackers were all attacking at speeds comfortable to Chūnin and none of them used special attacks. His eyes widen in revelation as he used a chakra flare to force Naruto back and dispel all the other clones that had been transformed into her allies and comrades.

He yelled out, "What?" as Naruto put on a devious smirk.

"Yeah, you think a squad of assassins and spies would attack with a frontal attack, then you are sadly mistaken. And your friends are about to pay for your mistakes," Naruto pointed out her friends moved against Akahoshi's allies.

The first to fall was Yotaka, taken down by Naruko and Kushina's swords that pierced his ribcage with precise accuracy. He gasped before he died as Hinata and Haku broke free from the man's grip before running off to free the others. They were unhindered as a dozen of Anko's snakes grabbed Shisō while Tukiko yanked the crossbow out of his hands. A disarmed Shisō felt the bites of Anko's poisonous snakes surge through his veins as Tukiko stabbed him with her knife to get his heart pumping. Shisō soon died from the poison as Akahoshi stood alone. He was facing a woman using the Hidden Peacock technique and her son appeared behind him to deliver a powerful kick to the back of the traitor's head.

Akahoshi soon went flying to the ground, but he quickly rallied as he hovered off the ground. The man snarled before he went on the offensive. The three traded blows in a powerful fighting display, but it quickly became obvious that the mother and son would lose since Sumaru was stuck on the ground and Akahoshi continually renewed his power from the Star. Eventually he slapped Sumaru away and turned his attention towards Natsuhi. The woman had no defense against a powerful palm chakra blast from the Star itself as she hit the ground, dazed. This left her vulnerable to attack as Akahoshi flew towards her with a purple chakra blade formed in his hand, ready to run through her.

Natsuhi prepared for the worst and waited for death when something unexpected happened. A surprise that turned to shock and horror as a woman she had despised appeared in front of her and took the blow meant for her in the shoulder. She could only watch as Kurenai screamed out in pain as she used 'Fire Style: Dragon Break Jutsu' to fire out a stream of fire at point blank range on Akahoshi. The attack forced a flaming Akahoshi to back-off as Kurenai fell to her knees, holding her nasty wound as best she could.

A wound that had bled profusely even though Natsuhi tried to stop the bleeding with some bandages from pack. She then put sufficient pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding while asking, "Why did you save me?"

"I did it because I did not want Sumaru to lose his mother again, even if you despise me for something that can never be forgiven," Kurenai stated as she got the bleeding under control.

The two were silent when Natsuhi said, "You are forgiven," as she helped Kurenai up, expecting the battle to be over.

They were surprised to see purple chakra shut up as Akahoshi stood tall, only slightly singed. "You cannot stop as long as I have the Star. No one will be able…" Akahoshi yelled until a gunshot rang out followed by the Star exploding into dust.

Akahoshi turned to see Naruto with one of her smoking guns pointed where the Star used to be. Her cold eyes stared at him with distain. Eyes that did not waiver as purple chakra swirled into nearest host, Akahoshi. The man let out hellish screams as the chakra from the Star entered his body, deteriorating his cells and slowly turned him into a soft stone. The man was dead and in his place now stood a new Star shaped like Akahoshi, posed as if screaming to the heavens. The battle was over as everyone stood in silence and stared at their new statue glowing in the dark.

Scene IX

It was early within the day and the Leaf-nins were packing up to head home as they prepared for the Chūnin exams and the invasion coming their way. However, before they headed out to the advance attack fighter, the new Hoshikage, Natsuhi, gave her finale goodbyes with her son and his friends.

"I wanted to thank you again for all you have done. You have taken down a traitor and have saved this village from annihilation. Certainly, you deserve high praise. Your medical treatments will go a long way in saving not only the future generation of this village, but also help save our future ninjas when we have no choice but to Start training in using the Star," Natsuhi sighed in sadness, knowing that their village survival required a few of their ninjas to master the Hidden Peacock.

She then pushed away such thoughts as she developed a small smile, "I am also pleased to announce that Star Forces will be able to send ninjas to help fight against our common enemy, you have my word as Hoshikage."

Kurenai wear an arm sling came up to hold out her hand at her fellow kunoichi stated, "I thank you for the aid you have given."

Natsuhi returned the shake as she stated, "And I thank you my fellow sister for the aid you have given."

The two shook their hands in respect before letting go as Kurenai went back to the _Shadow Fox_ with her fellow ninjas, all except one. "Hinata, aren't you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Just one moment, I need to take care of something first," Hinata, answered before she ran up to Sumaru.

Sumaru blinked in surprise when Hinata asked if they could talk alone but complied as he directed her toward a small field away from prying eyes. Once alone, Hinata asked, "Why did you forgive your mother for abandoning you? I mean, I know that she needed to disappear to keep you alive, but she could have left you a message through the Hoshikage and even met with you outside of the village from time to time. So why did you so readily accept your mother's return?"

Sumaru was startled by the question, so he blinked a few times before he gave a thoughtfully answer, "I accepted her for she is my mother and I was offered a second chance to have a family."

"Does family that has never been there or hurt others deserve a second chance?" Hinata asked more to herself then Sumaru as the Star-nin answered truthfully.

"I would never know unless I tried," Sumaru stated before shaking his head. "Look, I am not saying everyone deserves a second chance but if the person is willing to try, I think they deserve a second chance. It may end in sorrow, but I think the chance of a happy family life far outweighs the sadness of disappointment."

Hinata was silent before giving small thanks, "Thank you for answering my question."

"No problem and goodbye," Sumaru smiled before returning to the waiting arms of his mother and his secret crush, Hokuto.

Hinata watched the three leave as she headed back to the _Shadow Fox_ with a thoughtful look. A look she did not lose as she entered the fighter past a concerned Naruto waited for her. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked as she startled Hinata.

"I am fine, just a little lost in thought about my family," Hinata answered as she took a seat.

A concerned Naruto continued to stare as she followed Hinata to her seat before embracing the girl. Hinata never felt an embrace as warm as Naruto's. She soon found herself so lost in her own thoughts and Naruto's warmth that she did not notice that Tukiko took the fighter up as they headed back to Konoha.

Scene X

Within a large study on the Hyūga estate, two brothers were sitting in front of the fire, drinking saki when they heard a knock at the door. The two asked the person to enter and realized it was their daughter/niece, Hinata.

"I see you have returned from your mission," Hiashi stated while his brother stayed quite.

"I have father, uncle," Hinata answered in a soft tone the two brothers had not expected to hear. "I am ready to continue my training from the both of you, if you will have me."

The brothers looked up in shock as a puzzled Hizashi asked, "You want my help as well?"

Hinata nodded in response, "I am if you help train me and teach your son a lesson as to why you should not betray or actively harm family and comrades if he wants to live a long life as a Leaf-nin."

Now Hizashi cried at his merciful niece as he agreed to help train her. As the three planned Hinata's training routine, Kurenai appeared from the shadows, fully healed as she smiled at her student's mature decision to move beyond the past. Something Kurenai planned to follow as she pulled out a cell phone, "Hello, Asuma… Its Kurenai… Yes, it's good to hear from you too. Say, do you want to go out tonight… Yeah a date if you want to have one with me… I will see you tonight."

Kurenai put up her phone as she prepared for a magical night as she washed away the remembrance of her past for a new future she hoped to have.

**Done and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Author's Note**

**1) In Neji's flashback in the anime, Hizashi did not think much of Hinata as he kept on saying how fate seemed to be against them. If he had been born first, the person who deserved to be heir would lead the clan instead relegated to the branch. This indicates that he may love his brother; he did not care for his niece as most fanfics advertised.**

**2) It is possible to do a ten-hour workout, if you are allowed small breaks every hour. I experienced and hated it during my football practice but they became easier as my conditioning improved. Training generally becomes lighter the closer to the event, or the person may become exhausted before games, or in my case, exams. **

**3) Sumaru is older and thus has a higher rank then Genin. **

**4) The plot will in the future change drastically, for one it is going to be shorter and I writing from memory the story from a show I haven't watched in years. **

**5) Yes, I know I hinted at a strong connection between Naruto and Hinata, be patient for it will take them some time to develop their future a serious relationship. **

**6) Hinata is going to give her family a chance, though she will not take crap from them, as Neji will find out the hard way.**


	15. Chapter 15: Politics and Blood before

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 15: Politics and Blood before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't read it anymore. It seems fanfics are better reading material than the series. At least they have a consistent plot unlike cannon's.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/19/2014**

Scene I

Early in the morning on a cool fall day, a large crowd was filtering through the huge military village known as Konoha. There purpose was to watch the elite Genin beat each other to a pulp for the right to become Chūnin. A few hopped for blood as the ninjas filtered the large audience to an equally large stadium outside of the village and under the eyes of the old village leader, Sarutobi and his two students. To many, they were amazed to see the grand Hokage. A few were even able to talk to the old man, though they were mainly important nobles or political officials with their armed escorts. Politicos demanded respect because of their position even if they do not deserve it.

Sarutobi greeted them with a polite smile as he and his students talked to them for a few minutes as practice for the true politics to come. The military politics that all of the ninja villages participated in, no matter if they were one of the main five or just a minor village. A practice that continued, even among allies as the first two-village leaders showed up. The first two were the leaders of Waterfall and Star Village, the only minor villages among the small countries allied with the Leaf.

From Star was the newest village leader, Natsuhi, followed by her son Sumaru. The mother and son were a welcome sight as they greeted the Hokage for the first time. It did not take him long to realize she was a sharp one who could keep him on his toes as her priority was her village. While for waterfall, it was a young, black-haired, coral eye boy named Shibuki, who despite being half her age, was more experienced and twice as stubborn when it comes to the security of Waterfall forces. He was also one for flexing the muscles of his village that was only a minor village due to a lack of resources and population within the smaller country. Such muscle included a paranoid, petty green-haired girl named Fū. A young woman with pink eyes who Jiraiya tagged as a Jinchūriki of the Seven-tailed Demon Beetle.

The two leaders took their rekindled alliance very seriously as Sarutobi went to greet the group, "Madame Hoshikage, and Sir Takikage, welcome to Leaf."

"It is a pleasure to be returning the favor, you saved my village from the worse type of venom that a snake can produce, betrayal", the Hoshikage, Natsuhi stated as she gave off a vibe that spoke volumes about what she would do when she found a certain white snake.

"You too?" the young man, Shibuki asked in shock. "The same thing happened to my village. If it was not for Leaf's Team 6, my village would have been taken by that traitor Suien and his scum, even if it did cost our village one of our most valuable tools, the Hero's Water."

Sarutobi winced as he remembered the reports Team 6 turned in about how a simple good will mission between their villages almost led to catastrophe. A few Jōnin and a dozen mercenaries handpicked by Orochimaru himself captured over a hundred civilians and ninjas. They were held hostage for the power enhancing elixir, the Hero's Water, along with the complete surrender of the village. Luckily, they failed thanks to Shibuki's knowledge of all the passages into Taki and Team 6's willingness to help. They were able to ambush the ambushers within the large tree village and with minimal casualties, though at the cost the village's one of its many secret weapons, the Hero's Water.

Another such secret weapon grumbled as Fū snarled, "If I were allowed into the village, then the attack would never have happened as those cockroaches would never have even tried when faced with this pray mantis."

The Takikage sighed in acceptance, as he nodded, "I agree with you Fū but trying to convince stupid, fearful old men that point is an uphill battle. Just be patient and I'll get those old men to see sense, I promise you."

Fū blushed as she nodded with hope that her commander's words were true while the three villages began to talk among themselves. They continued to do so until another village leader made her appearance with her two advisors/body guards. The woman was the leader of Mist forces in Water Country, Mei Terumī. A redhead that rivaled even Tsunade's bust, much to Jiraiya's delight and pain as Tsunade punched the old man hard into the ground. Sarutobi only shook his head in sadness as the woman in blue robes walked with a sway in her step as her hand showed off, in pride, her beautiful engagement ring.

Following the woman in single file was her two man escort. The second one was of no importance, but the one very close to Mei was someone Sarutobi recognized. He was the adoptive father of Haku Momochi, Zabuza Momochi. The tall man did not look different tan his representation in a bingo book, except he wore a thick blue vest instead of just his grey pants with straps and his grey mask that hide his sharp teeth. Zabuza looked to be the most intimidating among the three, but the Hokage was no fool. He knew the deadliest person was the one coming to shake his hand, the woman engaged to Zabuza, Mei Terumī.

"Hokage-sama, I'm Mei Terumī, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man that helped free our country," Mei stated with a smile as she shook the old leader's hand. "I believe you are already acquainted with my top military leader, Zabuza Momochi. After all, you do have his adopted daughter among your forces, which I plan to make a representative to both our villages for the peace to come."

Sarutobi smiled as he greeted the man, "A pleasure to meet you. If your daughter is any indication, then half the rumors of you being a blood trusty monster must not be true."

Zabuza responded with a sinister smile as he laughed, "Oh it all true, as you will find out full well if my daughter is hurt in the events outside of the expected dangers of the Chūnin exams."

Sarutobi did not need to know what Zabuza meant as he gave a small flinched while Mei smacked the back of her fiancé's head. "Now honey, please don't threaten a fellow Kage, wars have started for less," Mei smoothly declared before she gave one added comment. "Also, please do not insult your daughter. She can take care of herself. After all, you did raise her."

Zabuza stared at Mei before he laughed in agreement and gave her arm a small squeeze as the mood lightened up. Just in time as a bulky figure with long bleached hair tied in dreadlocks landed in front of the Kages. Sarutobi recognized the dark skin, muscular man with the curly mustache to be Raikage Ē, a strong man with a chip on his shoulder. A chip that was understandable as he took on his predecessor's troubles after the former Raikage had been executed by Lightning's Daimyō for jeopardizing the peace treaty by trying to kidnap Hinata Hyūga. The predecessor had left Ē to rebuild his village's reputation. Something Ē took pride in as he had rebuilt it in front of the world and his Daimyō. Raikage Ē had made the formally disreputable village into one of the most powerful ninja villages.

This is why the two guards following him were not only adopted spouses, but Jinchūrikin as well. The first was the two-tailed demon cat, a pale woman named Yugito Nii. She gave off the vibe of a very serious woman indeed with her long blond-hair tied into a tidy ponytail and her steely dark eyes; so unlike her adopted father and her adopted brother, Killer Bee, the second guard of the Raikage detail. Killer Bee, of the eight-tailed demon ox, looked very similar to his brother but also very different. Mainly that he had dark shades, no mustache, almost black skin, and white hair instead of bleached blond. He was also less bulky then his bother. Bee had lean muscles that easily wielded any/all of the eight different swords on his back. Both Jōnin were powerful, even without using their demonic trump cards.

Apparently, Waterfall forces are not the only ones flexing their muscles as the Hokage greeted the larger man. All the while, his two students were ready to fight as they greeted ninjas from a country that was their enemies for decades. And they were only allies due to the Daimyōs being good friends and Fire County's Elected Council wanted their countries to be trade and military allies.

"Welcome to Konoha, Raikage Ē," Sarutobi greeted him with a firm handshake.

"It is a pleasure to be here Sarutobi. Especially since it would lead us into crushing that pesky little snake that was your former student," Ē stated with pride in his voice. The other twitched in annoyance as he continued to rant about how he would love to kill Orochimaru since he was known to experiment on Cloud-nins before and after the war with the Leaf forces; especially if they had one of the few bloodlines characteristic of Lightening Country.

The rant continued until his brother Killer Bee badly rapped in agreement, "Hey, yo big brother, we hear you now, as we marched into battle, at the sound of your tune."

Ē began to berate and hit his brother for interrupting him as Yugito shook her head sadly as she muttered, "Why did I had to be adopted by these idiots." She then straightened up as she yelled, "Will you two shut up! You're revealing everything in public and if the wrong people hear it then you won't get you glorious battle Ē."

The Raikage had the decency to blush before he straighten up, "You are right Yugito. Now is not the time to be excited. That can wait for later when the time is needed for all of my energy."

"I suggest you keep it under control, if you haven't noticed company outside of the loop has just arrived," Jiraiya stated as he pointed to the approaching figure hidden in white robes and a white veil.

It was a man in the regalia of the Kazekage, including the white hat with the words 'Kazekage' printed on top. Something that was not unusual, as the man was quite secretive. To the point that even his two bodyguards wore a veil, though they were not usually a head and a shoulder length taller than their Kage. No, it was something else that was off about the man. Something that Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Tsunade felt familiar with, and yet was foreign with the Kazekage. Like something from their past was creeping up on them as Sarutobi shook the man's clammy hand.

"Hello Sarutobi, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the man asked as he tried his best not to slur his words.

"It has been a few years, good to see you again," Sarutobi stated as he shook hands with his supposed ally, just before pointing to his two loyal students. "I don't believe you have met my two students, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. They'll be here to overseeing some things as I determine which one might become Hokage when I retire."

The Kazekage twitched in annoyance while his two students paled at the prospect of being Hokage. Too bad for the Sand-nin, Sarutobi was not done introducing everyone, "I believe you know Takikage Shibuki and Raikage Ē, who despite having some trouble are here to watch while honoring the military aid treaty we established. I also would like for you to meet a new Hoshikage, Natsuhi, who recently had to retake her village from a traitor, as well the newest member of the military aid treaty, Water Country under the direction of the Mizukage Mei Terumī."

The Kazekage twitched, in anger or fear, Sarutobi could not tell, but he could tell he was annoyed when he dropped the act for a moment to hiss like a snake, "I sseee, that iss very interstinnggg. Why wasn't I informed?" the man asked with a corrected voice, hopping he did not blow it in his moment of anger.

He did not realize he was already made but they played along when Tsunade stated, "Well, I wasn't there, but the treaty does state that if Mei won the Civil War, she would be allowed to join the alliance as we help strengthen the village."

"Which you know this as you supplied them with a few of your shinobi to help train the rebels since you did not have the funds to assist them. Don't you remember?" Jiraiya asked for his teacher.

"Of… course, I just did not realize she will be here since I heard that the Mist only recently rose to power," the Kazekage pointed out. "Though I guess it is a moot point. I do have to wonder how the other think at the fact four major villages and two powerful minor villages are under multiday alliance. And speaking of reactions, will we have any Kages or big players coming to this party."

"Well yes and no, many of the Kages are going to watch it live on TV, including Ōnoki as he complains more about his back then the 'new fancy junk from the dread Fire Country.' Though I heard his daughter, Kurotsuchi will be here with Rock Country's Daimyō. So there will be Rock forces present with the VIP. There also will be a few that I guess I am thankful they will not be showing up and at least one I had hope she wouldn't come here."

The Kazekage was befuddle as he asked, "Who?"

"That would be me," answered a redhead with grey strands with a broad smile that everyone wanted to wipe off. "Hello Sarutobi, fancy meeting you again."

"Yokoshima Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to see you here," Sarutobi stated as he lied through his teeth.

"Ah, you say the sweetest words, Sarutobi-kun," Yokoshima stated as she gave a broad grin. "But you don't need to lie. I know you all hate me for killing some of your family, personally or otherwise. You especially Sarutobi want me dead for personally killing your youngest son and his wife, thus leaving your poor grandson, Konohamaru, an orphan, Yokoshima giggled. "In fact, I think only Ōnoki and the new Mizukage want to see me dead even more. Ōnoki for nearly killing off his entire clan, leaving only his granddaughter to pick up the pieces, and the bimbo beside you for the Bloodline Wars we funded."

Mei had to be held back as the others stare at the woman with venom as Yokoshima continue with smug expression, "Though now is not the time to reopen old wounds, but to make inquiry what happen to my daughter and my youngest granddaughter? You wouldn't be keeping two Whirlpool-nins, would you?"

Sarutobi twitched as he stated, "I am not at liberty to say who is within this village, nor have we granted anyone asylum for being a slave thanks to a certain seal outlawed by the Elemental Accords."

Yokoshima did not seemed to be bothered and she just smiled in amusement, "I see, well thank you for your cooperation. We will be heading out now, toodaloo." The woman waved before she walked right pass them, followed by her guards, both with two sets of briefcases, one was standard leather, and the other was a metal box presumably containing money for gambling that happens during the exams.

As soon as Yokoshima was out of sight, the Kazekage left. The other Kages followed one by one until only Sarutobi and his two loyal students remained. Jiraiya started to ask Sarutobi, "Sensei, if we get an opportunity to make her death look like an accident while she is here, can-"

"We take it?" Sarutobi finished for his student, who nodded 'yes.' Sarutobi formed straighten up as he gave one sharp, decisive order, "I want that woman dead by the end of day. I don't care how or even if you have to stage it to look like accidental friendly fire. I want her dead, so make it so."

Sarutobi then left to the arena with two cautious students following right behind him.

Scene II

It was exciting day for the Fire Country and one of their people, a simple famer named John. He had won a VIP seat for the Chūnin Exams, near the front of the exams. Even the screens seemed bigger as they displayed the stats, where the contestants were from, their teammates, and more, the betting odds of each ninja, both overall and per match. It was perfect in every way except for one problem. He was right next to the Daimyōs and bodyguards, mostly samurai, of all five of the great countries: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightening. Which in the process he learned more about politics than he ever wanted to know, as well as their dislike of each other. It seemed like you only would need a single match to light this powder keg.

Of the five, Earth and Water Daimyōs were figureheads to their Kages that were watched over by an additional ninja bodyguard. For Water Daimyō, it was bitter reminder of his recent disgrace due to his support of the bloodline purges while Earth Country lived in wealth as a figurehead. Most of the bodyguards were standard Jōnin, except one from Rock Country. A black haired, female bodyguard named Kurotsuchi, whose pink eyes were just as unique as the fact she was the daughter of the Kage.

The next two Daimyōs from Wind and Lightening countries had absolute power. However, the Wind Daimyō was paranoid of his own ninjas since his military budget cuts to keep the village afloat. Budget cuts needed to spend on technology that made living in the desert easier for the people in the desert. Which was different for the Lightening Daimyō, for he is well loved, but bogged down by so much work that he looked like the living dead. The final Daimyō were from John's Fire Country. He was unique among the group as his power is limited to being a tiebreaking between the elected officials in the House of Lords and Representatives, who hold the majority of the power. A position that he had been trained for by birth and he used his unique training and position to keep a good relationship among the leaders, and various lords, nobles and officials (elected or not) making him very wealthy.

John was thankful that they calmed down when a bandana wearing Special Jōnin stepped-up in front of the Genin hopefuls. A cocky man, who used a senbon needle as a tooth pick and kept it in his teeth as he spoke up in front of the crowd, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Chūnin Exams here in Konoha. I am Genma Shiranui and I will be proctor for these exams," Genma exclaimed as the crowd cheers roared thankful that the exams were about to begin. The Genin stood tall within the arena, an open dirt field with trees and a small lake in front of an enclosed wall designed to keep the Genin in.

They continued to stand there until Genma directed most of them to leave for the balcony right next to the arena. All of the Genin except for Tukiko and Haku left the arena after Naruto and Hinata wished the girls good luck. Once they were out of sight, the screens began to display both of the girls' stats while Genma explained, "The first match will be a friendly rivalry between two girls that know each other as well any teammate knows each other. First up is the Leaf-nin from the famed founding clan, Tukiko Uchiha the 'Fire Mistress' of Konoha. Her opponent Haku Momochi, the 'Ice Mistress' is from Mist Forces and trained here by request of her father, Mist Forces second in command, Zabuza Momochi. This is going to be a good match. So let us not wait any longer. Girls, are you two ready?"

"I'm ready as I will ever be," Tukiko answered while looking at Haku. "How about you Haku, ready to fight?"

"As ready as I will ever be in fighting a friend," Haku sighed with a hint of an excitement as her hand formed into a seal. "Let's get this match over with."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Tukiko stated as she started her own seals, preparing for the fight to come.

A fight that Genma was anxious to start as he yelled, "Then let the first match of the Chūnin exams begin!" before he jumped up to the stands. Away from an explosion of superheated vapor caused when multiple fireballs from Tukiko's 'Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Jutsu' met a field of airborne ice from Haku's 'Ice Style: Arctic Breath Jutsu.'

When the two met, the two jutsus exploded into steam that covered the ninjas like a blanket of darkness that would kept the two from finding each other to use long-range jutsus and fight in close range combat. Though, that would not stop the gunfire as Tukiko. She pulled out her assault rifle armed with soft, paralyzing bullets that would not penetrate skin, but they would send out a neural charge that could stun its targets. Tukiko let lose a barrage of bullets across the field in hopes that she would hit something. Though, it was futile as the field cleared of vapor revealed that Haku had created a large pillar of ice that she hid behind to protect herself from the hail of bullets. Not even one bullet hit her and she was about to return the favor with her gas power crossbow.

Tukiko avoided the dozens of flathead paralyzing bolts before Tukiko also returned the favor with bullets. Tukiko forced Haku to take cover behind the pillar giving Tukiko an opening. Tukiko took the time to retreat into the trees while Haku shifted her movements around the pillar, holding on for dear life to the only thing stopping Tukiko from losing the match. She only received a moment of relief when Tukiko made her way into the trees.

A reprieve that was short lived as Tukiko once again opened fired after she found some cover. Haku could not find a way around Tukiko's cover as she returned fire, aiming in the general direction of Tukiko's firing. Haku realized she could not hit Tukiko with a her crossbow, so she used 'Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death' to launch a thousand ice needles in the trees to either flushed Tukiko out, or hit the girl, even if it took several waves. She only needed one as Tukiko ran out before the needles even reached the forest ground, with her rifle on her back.

Haku tried to take advantage as she opened fire on the fast approaching Uchiha. Only for the girl to evade the couple of bolts while Tukiko powered up her 'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.' The dragon of fire consumed the pillar of ice, forcing Haku to jump back as her cover was turned into vapor. This left the 'Ice Mistress' to face the 'Fire Mistress' at each other, with their weapons pointed at each other. There was a long paused between the two, waiting to see what the other would do as they slowly pulled the trigger.

Only for nothing to happen as both of them were out of ammunition. The fight would soon be a more physical experience as Tukiko pulled out her two long knives and dashed to face Haku. Haku then pulled out a short bladed sword to deflect Tukiko's attack. The two then danced around each other, trading blows with increasing force until Tukiko backed off to stare down her opponent. Haku made the mistake to stare back at the Uchiha's red eyes with tomes began to spin as her left had had a ram seal and she had a smirk that stated that she had won.

"Thank you for looking into my eyes. It makes things so much easier," Tukiko stated before using 'Genjutsu Style: World of Darkness Jutsu,' and Haku's world became dark.

It was frightening experience to see nothing, to hear nothing, to taste nothing, to sense nothing. Haku experienced only darkness in a world where she could not even feel or hear her own heartbeat quicken. Haku was on the verge of a nervous breakdown in that dark world. That was until she remembered Zabuza's lesson of how to fight when her senses were not working. She had been trained so well, that even if most of her senses were gone, she only needed one to find her target. And while all five of her major senses were gone, she still had one she only used with Zabuza when hunting down targets. She was a sensor-nin, a ninja that can use her chakra as sonar to find her prey. All it requires is time.

Time that was not on her side, as Tukiko was sure to strike any second. Haku rushed to build up enough of her chakra to develop into chakra pulses needed to find her target. Haku was sweating bullets when she finally built up enough chakra to send out a pulse. She was becoming drenched when she found out that Tukiko was right behind her, ready to place her in a hold and knife onto her neck, signifying her win.

Haku only had a moment to reach as she performed an elbow spin into the arm Tukiko used to hold her knife. The girl dropped her blade as Haku pulled out her own senbon needles in the dark. Needles she had brought out of her pouch to where she hopped would be Tukiko's neck. Her aim was true as the dark world broke away to revealed a shocked Tukiko looking down at the four-senbon needles touching her skin.

Tukiko spent several seconds in shock before she began to ask, "How did you-"

"I was trained as a sensor-nin before I met you guys, and you could not block my chakra pulse," Haku explained to Tukiko. "It was a good try, though. If I took a second longer, you would have won. Now will you submit?"

Tukiko sighed with a small smile as she stated the magic words, "I give up."

Genma smiled as Haku lowered his arm to announced, "The winner of the first match is Haku Momochi!"

The crowd went wild over what would be the first match of the day. A cheer that only got louder before the girls shook hands and took a bow. It was a great match that showed cunning and strength, along with showing the proper sportsman quality to their fellow ninjas that insured both would be promoted to Chūnin or even Elite Chūnin. Even the Daimyōs from Water and Lightening Country were excited, despite giving up money they now owed to the Wind and Earth Countries from their lost bets. Fire Lord did not participate in the betting and the farmer, John just wished the others would shut up. As yet again, another argument broke out over which contestants were the best and snide comments against each other started all over again for a ten-minute break between each match.

Scene III

Outside of the arena, the ANBU patrolled the area looking for infiltrators, and they were doing a good job taking down two from the shadows. It was just unfortunate for one ANBU with a rabbit mask that had briefly lowered his guard and he was killed with precession by the silver-haired traitor, Kabuto. Clad in armor and leaving no clues that he had killed the ANBU, Kabuto disappeared into the shadows and reappeared as part of the security force in the arena, all designed as part of his master's grand plan.

Scene IV

Back in the arena, the next set of matches were about to begin between the stoic Shino Aburame and the warrior princess Bastila Roth. Both were relative unknowns and by no means favorites to win the whole thing, yet there was still a lot of betting on who would win as their seemed to be no decisive answer. The two did not show an ounce of worry as they shook hands before they stepped away as Genma called for the second match to begin; and like the first match, it began with a bang.

Bastila gathered a margin of chakra into an exploding ball that forced Shino back while giving herself the necessary cover for the first part of the plan. A plan that Shino was cautious to fall for as he let lose whole swarms of black kikaichūs insects. A feat that scared the crowd as they watched with disturbed interest. The swarm built up while the smoke screen dispersed to reveal that there were two Bastila's. The first was the real Bastila, who sat in mediation as a glow surrounded her. She was further away from the second and Shino, closer to the forest edge. The second was a clone created by sage chakra stood defiant with her yellow double chakra blades out.

Shino stood perplexed, trying to understand why Bastila made a clone instead of engaging in long-range combat as his bugs crawled and flew around. His confusion only increased when her clone did not perform a strategic strike, but instead ran right down the middle. Shino sent his entire swarm straight at the clone for a quick takedown. That move proved to be a mistake as his insects were too sluggish and overshot their target as Bastila's clone rushed pass them, right up to Shino tensed arms.

Shino barely got a kunai out in time to block Bastila's blades before she went into a furry as Shino could barely repel her blows. Something his teammates could not believe, because even though Shino was no expert in close range combat, he was no slouch either, so he should not be having this much trouble. In fact, he should not even be breathing hard at all, instead of barely keeping up with the woman. Each of her strikes was little closer until he finally lost his grip and Bastila's blade came down. Shino barely got out of the way of the blade but not the girl's foot as he tumbled to the ground. Shino was silently calm as Bastila was over him, her fist raised high, ready to knock him out.

A clicking sound was all that stopped her as the swarm tried to descend upon her. Only for their prey to escape by leaping over the swarm, that had returned home to Shino. The clone was far away while Shino's kikaichūs acted as a shield and Shino tried to determine why his reflexes and thought process were so sluggish. He continued to look for a logical answer until he remembered some information he gained from the text he had studied about the Roth Clan.

It led to a question he asked in an almost drugged, dull tone, "Are you using Battle Sage Meditation?"

The question brought a small smile on her face as Bastila's clone began to boost, "Why yes I am. In fact, I am the youngest user of the very art that stopped the armies from invading Konoha and Vulcan, the capital of Fire Country. The very power that drains our enemies into submission while invigorating our allies. And the best part, that if the person knows, or even senses it, then the technique is more effective, then when you don't know."

Shino showed a brief moment of emotion, of fear for the first time since Bastila knew him, and her clone was going to take advantage of it. The clone began to run around Shino, slashing at the horde of bugs. With each slash, more of Shino's forces were destroyed that was needed for defense. A defense that itself was being depleted to an onslaught that brought the clone closer to victory.

All the while, the real Bastila was silent, concentrating on her Battle Sage Mediation. Her face grimaced as it was getting harder to pull chakra into the technique. She did not know why until she felt something crawling on her face. Her eyes opened up as she realized that a few of Shino's kikaichūs had snuck away from the swarm to attack her. A few that was slowly draining her chakra that dimmed at an increasing rate for every bug that had come for their meal.

Bastila panicked as she broke her Battle Sage Meditation to flare her Sage Chakra to burn away over a dozen kikaichūs that were crawling on her. It was a moment that insured defeat as Shino used the chance to overwhelm the screaming clone. The defensive swarm turned into an offensive one as they drained the clone of all its sage chakra while invigorating Shino. The sage clone dissipated leaving Bastila all alone. Bastila knew she had lost as a large swarm was beginning to surround her.

So she shook her head as she asked Shino, "I guess you know that the one weakness of Battle Sage Meditation is to break the user's concentration?" Shino nodded yes, as Bastila sighed in acceptance, "I knew I should have waited until I reached the forest but I could not afford to wait, for every second counted. Well you are about to get your wish, I Bastila Roth hereby surrender to Shino Aburame."

Genma nodded as he yelled, "Winner of the second match, Shino Aburame!" and the crowd went wild in what was the second most impressive match in the arena while the Kage discussed their votes on the promotion of the two Genin.

"I do not know about you four, I believe that Shino deserves the rank of Chūnin and possibly even Elite Chūnin if he demonstrates the same cunning through all of these matches," Mei pointed out.

"Definitely Elite Chūnin if he is able to come up with a strategy to not only take out his target, but also keep her from retreating while under the effects of Battle Sage Mediation, that certainly is impressive," Sarutobi pointed out.

"I agree," Ē reluctantly agreed. "However, the girl, while she developed a good strategy, did not come up with any kind of backup plan. That is excusable for the second set of matches but not for the first. Especially since, she could have taught herself some more long-range jutsus. Not to mention she could have won if she took a chance to hide, or used different attack types. So I say she only should be promoted to Special Chūnin."

Sarutobi nodded yes, as he turned to a quite Kazekage as he asked, "Don't you agree with our assessments, Kazekage?"

"Hm… oh sorry I was just thinking it's a surprise that you don't include a Roth on every mission?" Kazekage asked with a hint of fear.

"That is because only a sixth of the Roth even shows the possibility of using Battle Sage Mediation, and even fewer mastering them," Sarutobi explained. "It is also too limited in range and the fact the user has to be stationary makes it not as helpful in the field for a small attack squad."

"But on a village scale?" the Kazekage asked.

"Like on the frontlines? Unless placed in strategic position, they are useless," Sarutobi answered the Kazekage while neglecting to mention that the more ninjas within close proximity to each other using the Battle Sage Meditation the larger the range would be. Something only the Roth Clan and the Hokage would know as a closely guarded secret, along with one that was more recent.

A secret that Shino needed to know, as he stopped Bastila to ask, "Why did you reveal Battle Sage Meditation to the general public."

Bastila sighed as she stated, "Because mom and Revan told me too." Bastila sighed before she explained, "It has been over two decades since we used Battle Sage Mediation, and people tend to forget. It would not be as effective in battle unless we remind others it exists, and hopefully the enemy invading would be listening. So we had to remind the world before I leave, and now that I lost, I will be joining up with the other Battle Masters. Good luck, Shino," Bastila had stated before she walked away.

Leaving Shino to nod in response, "You too, Bastila," before he walked back to the stands.

Scene V

Within the arena, the Leaf ANBU was walking around the crowd looking for spies that had entered into the arena's audience. Spies that were identified by special sensors placed at the entrance. To the general crowd, the sensors were introduced as metal detectors designed to look for any hidden weapons while keeping the public safe. In reality, they were not just metal detectors, but also imaging scanners. Meaning all the invading ninjas that used chakra, such as the 'Transformation Jutsu' was discovered. From there, the invaders identities and alias were determined and regular pictures were taken. So the ANBU began killing some of these spies without leaving a trace using genjutsu to hide their kills. By the time the invasion began, half of the known invaders were killed and no one would realize it until it was too late.

Scene VI

Back in the arena, Genma was introducing the next set of opponents as he tried to pump up to crowd, "Okay people, we have yet another exciting fight. On one side is the daughter of the current Kazekage, older and more experienced 'Wind Mistress' from Sand Forces, Temari Sakabu. The other is the Leaf's local favorite, adopted daughter to the best weapon maker in Fire Country, a member of the famed Vepa clan, and the 'Weapon Mistress' from Leaf Forces, Tenten Vepa. A battle between the princess from Sand Country, and a commoner from Fire Country; it is sure to be a classic match between noble and underdog. So girls are you ready?"

"I am ready to put the tree hugger in her place," Temari stated with a snarl as she pulled out a large fan.

"Keep dreaming bitch," Tenten snide as she pulled out a long sword.

"Let the third match of the Chūnin Exams begins!" Genma yelled before he got out of the way of another battle.

The battle started when Temari unfolded her fan and she sent out a large cyclone of wind towards Tenten. A predictable plan as Tenten generated her own ridge of high-pressure wind onto a sword to brace against the attack. The warm air split around her, much to the shock of Temari as Tenten pulled out a scroll and tossed it into the air to launch over a hundred kunais at Temari. Temari responded by summoning a wall of wind to deflect the girl's kunais and yelled out with glee as the last kunai skipped on the ground. Seeing Temari's defense, Tenten dropped her scroll and pulled out six throwing knives imbedded with her elemental chakra. She let them fly, hopping the sand-nin would try to deflect them with her open fan.

Temari did not fall for Tenten's trap as she closed her fan and deflected each knife with her large fan. When the last blade was deflected, Temari turned to face Tenten and saw the Leaf-nin was right up to her with two brown tonfas. In fear of her getting too close, Temari shot off the ground into the air with her fan. Once the in the air, she got right on top of her fan where she stayed, floating right above Tenten. It was only a temporally safety maneuver. Temari was within Tenten's reach as she pulled out a spear from one of the many small scrolls at her side and threw it at her floating target.

Realizing she was in danger, Temari quickly folded her fan to let the spear pass her as she fell to the ground. She then reopened her fan as she approached the ground to send a torrent of wind to the ground. A torrent that slowed her descent as it picked up a large amount of dust. Dust that blinded Tenten while Temari used it as a sign to prepare a maelstrom that would end this fight with one strike. With a series of waves from her fan, she was able to build up a storm so large that even a bear would fly like an eagle in its wake. Terrible typhoons that Temari let lose on her skilled opponent, content to ending this fight.

So it came as a big surprise to Temari that it failed as Tenten used one of her few jutsus she had been training to use since the break in the exams. An old jutsu from her own former clan, 'Vapor Style: Ward Jutsu,' that used a torrent of hot air to surround the user to deflect throwing weapon. It could also be used to divert Temari's maelstrom and cause it to harmlessly flow around her. It took a few seconds for the maelstrom to pass over and Tenten returned to the offense by throwing a dozen shurikens at Temari's fan. Temari did not even have enough time to respond, as the throwing stars tore through her fan like butter. Her tattered fan ruined her only chance of victory as Tenten brought out her tonfas for anther offensive strike.

Temari used her broken fan as a shield and was able to hold Tenten off for a second to see the 'Weapon Mistress' was smiling. "Why are you smiling you tree hugger?" the older woman snarled in defiance. "You get off when a girl resistance against your kinky ass."

"I have a boy friend _fan-girl_," Tenten responded with an emphasis on the 'fan-girl' to anger Temari. "One that is a lot more fun than you will ever find; and of course, I just have won this match by keeping you close to my tonfas soaked in a liquid form of knock-out gas."

That was all the warning Temari had before a clear vapor escape from Tenten's tonfas and bloodline, into her blood stream. The sand-nin soon found her world fading as the leaf-nin slammed the fan out of her hands and down on the ground. Temari was defenseless as Tenten brought up her two tonfas and slammed them across Temari's face. The girl was out before she hit the ground with large bruises on her checks. No one needed to announce Tenten won her fight as medic-nins rushed to take Temari away. Tenten gave a bow before running off to her boy friend, the self proclaim handsome green devil, Lee.

All the while, high over the stands, the Kazekage stared at his 'daughter' with boredom, while the other Kages pretended to care about his daughter's loss. "I'm sorry about your daughter's loss," Ē stated with as much tack as a brick. "But maybe if you trained you girl to be able fight without her fan, her defeat would not be so sure."

The Kazekage twitched in annoyance as he hissed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well regardless, the girl did show a good amount of intelligence and planning, so she should at least be promoted to Special Chūnin," Zabuza stated, much to the agreement of the Kages. "As for the little 'Weapon Mistress,' she is definitely Chūnin material for the fact alone she could switch between so many different weapon styles."

"The girl has some madddd skills mon," Bee rapped to the group. "If she was a thunderous cloud, instead of a sharp leaf, I would be taking her in, as my personal apprentice."

"I agree she will most likely be promoted to Chūnin, but anything higher, I will wait to make my judgment since I know she was holding back. She did not use even a tenth of the weapons she had, including some dangerous toys Naruto gave her," Sarutobi stated as the other Kages nodded in agreement. All the while, he was watching his ANBU following Temari being carried out of the arena.

Scene VII

Within a small hospital, as a bruised Temari woke up to see she was in a white room with Kankurō looking over her as she asked, "Did I lose?"

"Yeah you did sis," Kankurō told his sister with a straight, plain voice. "Sensei is not too happy about the both of us losing. I think he is afraid that since we are stronger than most Chūnin from our village, he worried how strong the Leaf-nins Chūnin can be. He was also disappointed we lost as he now has to depend on Gaara with the plan."

"A plan that includes invading our village?" asked a muffled voice of a purple hair ANBU with a cat mask that barely hid her amusement. "Now, are you going to come quietly or do my boys have to get rough?" the woman asked as two guards beside her pulled out assault rifles.

The two Sand-nins tensed as Kankurō went for his puppets while Temari examined the situation. It did not take long for her to realize it was a battle she could not win. So she did the only thing she could do. She surrendered, much to the shock of Kankurō until she pointed out, "There is no way we can win this battle. It is better to live another day, then put up a useless fight."

"Smart move," Yugito stated as her two guards sprung to action, taking the two sand-nins into custody, the first POWs. The two Sand-nins never felt so humiliated.

Scene VIII

Back within the arena, the crowd was getting anxious for next two matches. Like Haku and Tukiko's matches, they were some of the most heavily betted on matches. For the next match, it was one Genma did not have to introduce, as it was a classic message. On one side was Neji Hyūga, a boy that was considered a genius by many and was one of the strongest Genin in the exams. The rumors of what he did in the preliminary matches made him popular among the girls thinking he needs the right girl to help. Others who did not like the boy, thought there was no way he could lose as a under handed, undefeated player so a lot of bets were him for the win. His opponent, Hinata Hyūga was different. She was the heiress to the very same clan and at one time was believed to be an embarrassment. That was until she rose in fame for her innovation and kind heart. This in turn made it an exciting match that just made people flock as the trash talk began in the arena.

"I would suggest you give up Hinata-sama?" Neji declared with a snarl. "Your friend is not here to save you from your destiny. You cannot defeat me and should step down before your glorified reputation takes a bigger hit by losing to your servant."

"That's funny coming from a boy who has already tarnished the family reputation and has no honor among his comrades due to your action in the prelims against Ami," Hinata stated with a bored expression that hid her rising anger. "Though I am not surprised, for you did make it your life's mission to be fate's bitch."

"You know nothing!" Neji screamed. "You are still the weak, pathetic girl that only made it this far due to your friends and the Main Branch's influence. You do not deserve to be the clan Heiress. So I suggest you give up or fate will prove that I am stronger then you."

"I did not get carried here by my friends," Hinata snarled. "Haku, Tukiko and Naru-chan helped me just as much as I helped them, while you slapped away any hand of friendship. Their friendship has made me stronger while weak, pathetic people like you try to drag others down by acting superior. But if you feel that fate will give you a victory then prove it. So come on fate boy, I got a promise to keep and I don't have all day."

That made Neji snapped as he rushed over to Hinata, with his arm rose to strike, a moment after Genma signaled the match to begin. He did not even touched Hinata when she moved to the side and slashed at Neji with her chakra blade. Neji avoided the strike as Hinata went on the offensive. She performed a series of slashes at Neji and he barely avoided the strikes while dancing ahead of the girl. Once he was far enough ahead, he began to perform rapid number of strikes against Hinata, which the heiress began to block some of them with her open palms.

The boy was shocked that she stopped his attack and she was not even hurt from the strikes that she had blocked as she slid around his strike. It became increasingly difficult to land a strike, but that did not stop Neji. If anything, he became more determined as he stepped up his attack by shaping his chakra around an open palm into the form of a lion's head. Neji was performing another Main Branch attack, 'Lion Borage.' Hinata would have no defense against such attack but she did not need to. Instead, Hinata sent Neji flying with 'Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu' six feet away, soaking wet from water she shot out of her mouth.

Hinata would swear that the water was literally vaporizing off his, as he stood there, enraged. "You dare used a non-Hyūga technique. You are going against our most scared tradition."

"I was never one for tradition, since Hyūga tradition left me a stuttering, nervous wreck," Hinata stated off-handily. "Though I don't know why you're concern about it, since you are breaking a few traditions by learning a few main-branch techniques. So shut up and take this new gentle fist technique like a man!" Hinata yelled as she formed a long-range chakra attack that looked like a spear that she had pulled from out of her body.

Neji only gapped in shock before he began to perform the 'Heavenly Spin' to negate the strike of pure chakra. The spinning created a chakra sphere that only work in pushing her blade of chakra barely to the side. He knew he needed to get close so for the second time today, he rushed his cousin. Seeing her cousin trying to come in for the kill, Hinata sent out two more chakra spears at Neji. Neji side-stepped one of them and jumped over the second to come face to face with Hinata.

"You are now within my realm, Hinata-sama!" Neji snarled before he performed 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms,' intent to end the fight once and for all.

However, his opponent was not about to call it quits as Hinata countered with 'Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.' It was the perfect defense that only Hinata, with her inherited flexible, could perform. For every two, four, eight, sixteen and thirty-two rapid strikes Neji tried to deliver, Hinata deflected them all with an open palm that had a small blade of chakra shooting out. Leaving Hinata untouched while Neji found out he could not even use his arms.

He was in deep shock as he asked, "How?"

"Both of our fathers helped me perfect a technique that depends on my flexibility in a way to redeem themselves after you embarrassed them, and for failing you," Hinata stated with a straight face as Neji looked bewilder. "You have become a monster Neji, worse than even the old buggers we call our elders. You have become self-centered, believing you are such an all powerful prodigy of the Hyūga clan that you tarnished everyone's reputation for not surrendering to a comrade when she could have easily cut open your throat. Now it is time to face the consequences as you are in my realm, Neji-kun," Hinata growled as she performed 'Gentle Blade Style: Star Strike.'

She slashed across Neji in a pattern that looked like the Star of David in a fluid, continuous motion that Neji could not keep up. He soon found himself unable to move, leaving the boy vulnerable to Hinata's final strike, a point strike with her hands put together that sent Neji flying to the ground in pain. Neji was out, but the match was not stopped. Hinata raised her hand to the proctor to request satisfaction to punish her cousin for his previous deeds. The Hokage, through the proctor, granted it.

Hinata walked over to a scared Neji as he cried out, "What… are you going… going to do to me?"

"You know what I am going to do," Hinata stated as she moved her hands to his leg. "And you know what needs to be done to stop me."

"I am… not going to say I'm sorry… to that commoner. It… it is not the way of the Hyūga," Neji grunted with tears, much to the disappoint of his teammates, teacher, and his father and uncle.

"Fine then," Hinata declared and everyone heard the snap. She had broken Neji's leg as he screamed in pain. "To satisfy the honor and reputation of the village and clan, your punishment is not being able to walk for at least a month. Let see how valuable you are when you have to spend months to get back up to snuff." Hinata then moved on to the other leg before stating, "Your current break was a clean break and you probably will be up in a day if I perform some medical jutsus right now. So this is your last warning, prove to me that you are ashamed of your actions or the next break will not be clean."

It was quite as Hinata tighten her grip as Neji thoughts began to wander. His world has come crashing down for the second time and this one had a bigger impact. His cousin that he had written off as being weak long ago had proven to be stronger than even the rumors had said. He was always told the Hyūgas were superior and that fate robbed him of his rightful place when his father was born one minute later then Hinata's father. Now, all his arrogance and talk of fate had ended with him losing. Hinata had proven she was worthy of being the heiress while he nearly lost to a commoner due to his arrogance that he had not show an ounce of courtesy. It made him rethink everything he previously had though and done. His life flashed before his eyes and he realized something, he did not like what he become and he needed to change.

He knew it would be years before he could be considered changed and redeemed, but for now, he could take the first step as he stated loudly for everyone to hear that would shock the whole village, "I am sorry. I am sorry for tarnishing the village and the clan's name with my actions. I am sorry for all the rotten things I said. But most of all, I am sorry that I spit in Ami's face when she showed mercy to a boy she should never have. I'm sorry."

The audience was quite as Ami whispered, "Apology accepted asshole."

Hinata nodded as she worked her magic, healing all of Neji's wounds instead of the leg she broke. It was a shock to Neji as he found himself able to move. He stared at his cousin to ask, "Why?"

"You are my family and although I may not like all the members of my family, I will not turn them away unless they turn me away first. Are you going to turn me away?" Hinata asked with suspicion as she opened the last chakra point she closed.

"I will not cousin and thank you," Neji stated as he slowly got up and made his way to the hospital with his father following behind to show how proud he was of his son on this day.

It was that moment that Genma yelled, "Winner of the fourth match, Hinata Hyūga!" and the crowd went wild.

The thunderous applause was not something she expected and began to blush. Her blush soon turned bright red when out of nowhere she was lifted off the ground. She was about to faint when she realized it Naruto twirling her around as she laugh, "You did it! You did it! I knew you would win and you got that stick in mud to admit he was wrong! Oh I am so happy I could kiss you!"

"I am-m-m ha-ha-happy too, but c-cou-could y-you s-st-stop t-twi-twi-twiliring m-me a-a-around," Hinata stuttered while hopping she would not let go.

Hinata would faint in her arms when the catcalls began while Naruto wondered why people were dismayed at her in showing her affection for her best friend in the whole-wide world. Colonel Nine of Nine just shook her mental head in amusement while most of the Kages also laughed while voting for Hinata's promotion.

In the stands, Tukiko also shook her head when she asked Haku, "You think the two even realized how much they like each other."

"Well, since Hinata is still shy deep down and Naruto is too blunt for her own good, I speculate it will be awhile," Haku stated with curiosity.

"Though it would be amusing for the time being," Tenten stated with amusement.

"Well enjoy it, for things are about to get chaotic," stated a taller Night Wolf before turning his attention to his teammate. "Ready for our match Revan?"

Revan stared out before stating in a warm tone, "As ready as I ever will be. Let us see, who knows who is best," Revan added before she headed for the stairs, with a sway in her hips.

Night Wolf stared for a moment before stating, "She is doing that on purpose," before he fallowed while Naruto carried a happy Hinata up the stair.

Scene IX

Outside of the village of Konoha, massive armies were moving with stealth and dedication. One with the goal of destroying the village, the other to aid as war was coming. A war that would change the world as it set the world on its head. The king of chakra was dead, long lived the king of technology and chakra that would beat the drums for the wars to come.

**Finally, the story commences. Sorry for such long wait but with final four months of college involving project classes and holidays, I just hadn't had much time to write, especially since I lost some files halfway through the semester. But now it's done and I hope you enjoy the update after so long. Just don't expect more as the job hunt now begins. **

**Author Note**

**A) I will be focusing on my Dragon Age story, so don't expect an update any time soon. **

**1) I made Waterfall borderline between minor and major village for it makes sense to give a jinchūriki to a minor village instead of a powerful one like Uzushi, or giving the second one to Suna. Instead, the borderline minor and major village will get one as a balance of power. **

**2) I decided to not include Ōnoki and my two oc countries from the original Elemental Star as it will just complicate things. As for Grass and Ice Country, I am unsure if I will even include them, and if I do, they will be outside the Elemental Countries. After all, the Elemental Countries are most of North America, west of the Rocky Mountains. **

**3) Most of the fights will end the same as in the original story with some differences. **

**4) Battle Sage Meditation works much like Battle Meditation, it make their opponents tired and more likely to make mistakes, while increasing their allies' morale and making them sharper.**

**5) Neji's redemption will not be instant like in cannon. It will take time, but it is a step in the right direction; assuming he is not killed anytime soon. We shall see. **

**6) Originally I was planning to have all the fights before Naruto and Gaara's but I was already pass 9000 words so decided to leave the last three fights for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Bang Heard Around the Wo

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 16: The Bang Heard Around the World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as I don't make sob stories where everyone can be redeemable. I believe that some people just need to die no matter how sad their story is, especially for all the death and destruction they have caused from their selfish actions. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/20/2014**

Scene I

It was quiet at the moment, as Night Wolf son of Wolf Dreamer stared down his cold, yet beautiful opponent Revan Roth. Both were teammates from a team that was famous in certain circles for the number of high-ranking mission they completed with the two was being closely considered by the military officials. Bets were high with Revan being the slight favorite to win as the odds were being counted. The two did not even speak until Night Wolf broke the silence while the proctor fired up the crowd.

"So this is it," Night Wolf stated in a calm, soothing voice. "I've would not have thought we would wind up fighting each other in an elimination round right off the bat. A shame we cannot treat this as a practice round."

"It is a shame," Revan answered in a cold voice as she stared pass the field.

Night Wolf sighed at Revan's cold manner, "You know, after several months of being together and as close as any teammates can be. I had hoped you would show more passion in this fight, even if it's negative emotion like dislike. Though I guess, it was too much to hope you would show the same passion you had when we were all kids. You have been cold since the Uchiha incident and I feel like I really have to work just to get you to smile, occasionally."

"I… I do have the same passion, it is just the incident taught me there is a time to show it and this is not one of them," Revan stated slowly, looking slightly away from Night Wolf.

Night Wolf raised a white eyebrow until a small, mischievous smile formed, "How about we make this match interesting?"

"In what way?" Revan asked out of curiosity.

"If I win, then you go out with me to the Red Leaf and see if that will pull up some passion in either friendship or maybe more," Night Wolf explained, and Revan eyes widen slight with a small blush appearing on her pale skin before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "If you win, it will be up to you if you want to go somewhere or perhaps do something else within… reason."

"I see," Revan calmly stated as she pulled out her stick to summon a purple blade of energy. She then moved into battle position to state, "I accept."

"Good," Night Wolf smiled as he summoned his black eye sprit animal, Howling Wolf, as he moved into an attack position. Wind followed his moves as he waited to spring his attack. The two would not have to wait long as Genma called for the next match to begin much to the excitement of the now roaring crowd.

The two dashed towards each other as Revan performed a dash strike at Night Wolf. Night Wolf ducked under the attack and performed a counter strike. He then tried to punch Revan in the stomach but she rose up her knee to deflect the attack. The wind punch helped her fly up into the air as Howling Wolf moved to meet her. Revan saw the attack coming and used her blade to deflect the wolf while she fired a palm strike of chakra towards Night Wolf. Night Wolf moved out of the way and retaliated with a punch of wind.

Revan dove towards the ground to avoid the wind and she landed on the ground in a crouched position. She waited for Night Wolf to continue his attack. She was not disappointed when Night Wolf performed a wind kick towards Revan, and she rolled towards Night Wolf to avoid the strike while Howling Wolf made a dash towards the girl. Revan landed on her feet and felt that the wolf made of wind was behind her. She spun on her toes to avoid the first strike as the wolf dashed passed her. Howling Wolf landed on its feet and jumped back towards Revan as she avoided the strike again. The spirit wolf repeated the attack two more times before she tried to strike the wolf with her sword. The wolf avoided her attack with a mid-air escape before it launched itself towards Revan directly above her head.

Howling Wolf accelerated towards Revan as Night Wolf moved in to attack in what would be considered checkmate. If she avoided Night Wolf, she would get hit by the wolf and vise versa, all according to her plan. She wanted Night Wolf and Howling Wolf to fight her at the same time, and it was difficult to manipulate someone as independent as Night Wolf. So she needed to be believable. She was able to pull it off as she sent a chakra blast out from her body once the two were close enough. The blast sent the two flying away as she threw her purple saber of chakra to spin like a blade towards Howling Wolf while sending a palm blast at Night Wolf. The two were hit in the chest and sent flying before they landed on their back.

Night Wolf yelped as he rose up while Howling Wolf silently disappeared in the wind and reappeared at his partner's side. The two stared at Revan, as she stood proud. She was breathing a steady beat as she caught her sword without even looking. She flicked her blade towards Night Wolf as she stated, "You are going have to do better than that to beat me."

Night Wolf had laughed as he took a strong stance, "I guess I was right… I have no choice but to go all out."

"You were holding back?" Revan asked with surprise lingering in her voice. She did not suspect that Night Wolf would hold back in their fight since they were even when they trained together.

"I was hoping to save my trump card for future matches but I knew the chances of that were slim and now it has proven to be pointless," Night Wolf explained as he began to go through a tone of seals to power up 'Spirit Style: Spirit Fusion Jutsu.' "Now the fight truly begins."

Howling Wolf howled in agreement as he dissolved into the wind that whirled around Night Wolf. His entire body was covered by wind that moved in speeds that could tear Night Wolf apart if he was not carful. His body became more feral like a wolf while his eyes became black with white swirls bleeding out of them. Night Wolf had fused with his spirit, something Revan was not prepared for.

"How and when did you learn such a high level technique?" Revan asked.

"Over the month brake," Night Wolf answered as he moved into attack position. "My father and uncle thought I was ready and now we shall see," Night Wolf added before he disappeared from view.

Revan cursed as Night Wolf appeared behind her and kicked her in her back. The force of the attack and wind sent Revan tumbling to the ground as she spun to strike with her blade. Night Wolf caught her attack with his hands, using the wind armor around them to keep her blade inches away from the flesh. Night Wolf flung the blade out of Revan's hand before he kicked the girl in the ribs. Revan rolled in the air for over 4m (13.12ft) before she landed on her back. She quickly go to her feet as Night Wolf fired off a high power wind punch attack. Revan summoned her blade and fired off a chakra-slash with her blade to deflect the wind attack just barely in time.

Revan was breathing hard as Night Wolf stared Revan down, "I suggest you surrender Revan. You must realize you can't win for all I need to do is just wear you down or beat you down through force."

Revan smiled as she laughed out, "That maybe true, if it was not for two facts."

"Which is?" Night Wolf asked quietly.

"One is that you have a time limit in how long you can use that technique," Revan pointed one finger up in her explanation. "You have around twenty minutes if my senses are any indication, which is impressive for a Chūnin level ninja. Elite Jōnin can last an hour or two, if the recorded texts are accurate."

"Still more than enough time to wear you down," Night Wolf pointed out.

"True, if you were not the only one that had a trump card," Revan pointed out as chakra swirl around as she used Sage chakra internally. Purple energy began to form into an armor of chakra with wings that came with a jump in power that her opponent and audience could sense. She was using the rare Roth clan technique, 'Archangel Armor' to give her the boost needed to win.

Revan smiled as she added, "And unlike you, my power pulls from the world around. So I will definitely out last you in this race."

Night Wolf tensed as Revan went on the offensive. She fired off a palm strike while at the same time, jumped in the air and stayed in the air with her new wings. She then moved to keep her distance, ahead of her teammate while using chakra blasts to keep him at bay. Night Wolf returned fire with his own attacks and found something odd; all his strikes overpowered her strikes. Revan also realized this as she increased the power of her strike and Night Wolf did the same. Night Wolf could overwhelm her if he could catch her so Night Wolf gave chase as Revan tried to outlast Night Wolf.

As time passed, Night Wolf was getting more desperate to come up with a strategy to end this fight. He soon came up with a plan as he ran up the wall, using chakra to stick on the vertical face. While on the wall, he observed the direction Revan was going before he had positioned himself. Night Wolf shot off the wall towards her at high speed. Revan did not even have the time to get out of the way, as he wrapped around the girl and punched her in the mouth. Both fell to the ground with Night Wolf on top of Revan with her chakra armor was still in place.

Night Wolf was about to strike her again until she stated, "You fell for it," before she developed a large amount of chakra and blasted Night Wolf at point blank range.

The force was stronger than anything Night Wolf was prepared for as he flew off the sage knight. The force of the blast disrupted his technique and dispersed his spirit animal before he hit the ground. Night Wolf was distorted and tried to shake off the effect when he was pinned to the ground with a chakra blade to his neck. Night Wolf looked up see Revan, sweating profusely as she was trying to get her breathing under control. It did not take long for the events clicked in his mind to realize that Revan had played him.

"The technique you used had a time limit as well," Night Wolf stated.

Revan smiled 'yes' as she stated in a huff, "There is only so much chakra my body can handle and so much chakra I can absorb from the air before running out. You would have outlasted me and I needed you close to perform my most powerful attack. So I made you do all the work while I built-up my attack. So will you submit?"

Night Wolf sighed before he yelled out, "I surrender!"

Genma heard the call and yelled out, "Winner, Revan Roth."

The crowd cheered as Revan rose before she helped Night Wolf up. Revan pulled Night Wolf close and the two stared at each other a bit awkwardly when Night Wolf asked Revan, "What now?"

Revan thought it over before stating in a warm tone, "I want you to pick me up for a date at the Red River a week from now at five o'clock."

Night Wolf whistled, "Dang, you are going a bit fancy picking a restaurant that serves both eastern and western cuisine. Do you need me to dress in fancy clothing?"

"Of course, it will be a date. You still owe me for when we had to embrace after you pushed me into that cold stream and we hid for a hour after we were ganged-up on by the enemy during our mission in Waterfall," Revan answered in a mater of fact tone as she walked away with her hips swaying as she moved.

Night Wolf stood still as a statue as he gave a small laugh, "Why do I feel like I am going to regret and love this gamble. Oh well, can't say I won regardless," Night Wolf added as he followed Revan up into the stands like a lost puppy while the Kages discussed the match.

"This was a most impressive match and both of them deserve the rank of Chūnin," Yugito, the Raikage's bodyguard stated.

"Especially the girl Revan," Jiraiya had pointed out. "She manipulated Night Wolf since the fight began and had everything planned on the fly. Even I thought her advantage was outlasting the boy in the fight."

"She is defiantly Elite Chūnin material," Tsunade added. "She made me question if she was fatigued, and I am a trained medic. I should have spotted the effects as they appeared but I saw nothing. (Sigh). To be able to focus and manipulate to the level she has done, I would say we promote her to Elite Chūnin and that is only for the fact she does not have the experience to become Jōnin."

"So it's agreed, we give Night Wolf the rank of Chūnin and Revan Roth the rank of Elite Chūnin," Sarutobi stated and the other Kages agreed while Sarutobi stared down in the arena as he watched his force move in the shadows and prepare for battle.

Scene II

Within the stands, the Jōnin Sensei from Sand watched the match using his one eye and was increasing worried. His two students had not reported in yet, and with more of these Leaf-nins matches that he saw, the more scared he became. Sweat soaked the white clot that covered the top of his head and the side of his face as a thought went through his head.

If the Leaf's Genin could match Sand Force's Chūnin, if not Jōnin level ninjas, he wondered what their Jōnin could do. He was worried the plan was compromised. Therefore, when an ANBU appeared next to him in the aisle, the red strips on his face flared while his tanned skin briefly paled as he moved to get a weapon from his belt. He stared intently at the female ANBU with his single eye as he waited for the ANBU to do something.

"Are you Baki of the Red Claw?" the purple haired female ANBU asked while she remained unarmed.

"Yes. What of it?" The Jōnin named Baki asked while looking a little unhinged.

"My name is Yūgao Uzuki. There has been an incident in the hospital. One of the nurses had to restrain one of your students, Kankurō Sakabu for gross misconduct and improper behavior while visiting his sister. We need you to come over and collect the boy to be escorted out of the hospital due to regulations. The Kazekage has already been told and explained that you can take care of Kankurō," The ANBU explained and Baki went from a face of worry to annoyance at the thought that Kankurō made him worry the plan was compromised for thinking with his other head.

"I understand, lead on," Baki told Yūgao as he got up to follow the ANBU.

The ANBU led Baki up the aisle and into a dark hallway when she stopped. "What's wrong?" Baki asked.

His answer was another ANBU appearing behind him and stabbed him with a tranquilizer while putting his hand over his mouth to muffle his screams. The serum worked quickly in Baki's system and the effect immediately set in. He was rendered unconscious within a few seconds without a fuss as he collapsed to the ground. The ANBU picked him up as Yūgao ordered her men to, "Take him to Ibiki."

The ANBU quickly complied as they took the Sand Forces second in command before the invasion began.

Scene III

Back in the arena, the crowd was getting antsy during a match that only the judges cared about. Both ninjas were unknown and their match was in between the next two matches clients wanted to see. Especially the next match, since it was the most heavily betted upon match in the exams. The audience's mood did not improve as they watched in agony as a lazy Genin named Shikamaru walked down the stairs at a slow pace. The proctor tried to get people excited about the match even as he knew it was a lost cause.

Though he still tried, "Welcome to the sixth match of the Chūnin exams, and we have a good match before the final set in this bracket. On one side, were have Kagari from Rain Forces, a ruthless ninja with a… impressive kill count for a Genin of his age," Genma stated as polite claps were heard from the audience as the Rain-nin smirked at his opponent. "However, don't count Shikamaru out just yet. A member of the Nara clan, he is an expert shadow master that can control his opponents through the shadows and like many others in his clan are known to be great tacticians. In fact, this kid's IQ is one of the highest on record." Several members of the audience muttered as Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. "So who will win? The ruthless ninja or will brains beat brawn. Let's find out as the sixth match of the Chūnin exams begins."

Kagari did not need to be told twice as he immediately went on the offensive, pulling out a black metal umbrella that seemed heavy. He then threw it into the air to reveal that it was a ninja umbrella designed to rain down senbon needles onto the user's target. In this case, it was Shikamaru. The lazy Genin's eyes widen before the glint of metal even went hurdling towards him. Shikamaru quickly went through hand signs and barely performed the 'Body Replacement Jutsu' in time to avoid the senbon needles that imbedded into the log he replaced himself with, along with the grass around it. Shikamaru was panting a little in the woods while the Rain-nin snarled.

"Come out, come out wherever you are you pathetic little Leaf-nin," Kagari muttered as ran through a seal to summon two water clones.

The two water clones pulled out kunais as they moved towards the trees that Shikamaru was hiding behind, intent on flushing him out or kill him. However, they did not make but a dozen steps before something took control. Movements in the trees had the clone turned to face each other and throw the kunais in their hands. The two clones dispersed and Kagari gasped at his clones being turned back into liquid. He was confused, grasping for answers until he noticed a long shadow that came from the tree. A shadow that had splintered into two to catch his clones before they dispersed and now the shadow reformed into a single, thin shadow heading towards him.

Remembering Shikamaru's match a month ago during the prelims, the Rain-nin jumped back, away from the shadows. The jump gained him enough distance that Shikamaru's shadow reached its limits. The Kagari smirked as he gloated, "Well it looks like the Jutsu has a limit. That is too bad for you. Now, I'll send armies of clones to flush you out and then I'll…"

Kagari stopped mid-rant when he felt his whole body freeze. He was unable to move until he felt a pulling force him step by step foreword. He continued to walk until Shikamaru walked to the edge of the forest's shadows, staring at his opponent with a bored expression as Kagari mouthed, "How?"

"I can extend the length of my shadows through other shadows," Shikamaru explained in a bored tone. "Specifically the log and senbon needles sticking from ground, which I connected after, I tried to catch you." Shikamaru shrugged as he continued, "I had a feeling that you would let your guard down if you believed that was my actual limit and of course, it paid off." Shikamaru stretched as he raised both his hand to his face. Kagari copied the movement to grab hold of his facemask while Shikamaru 'helped' him loosen his straps. "And before you ask the troublesome question, I will tell you that I will defeat you by using your mask, and I will leave the rest to your troublesome imagination."

Kagari panicked as he desperately tried to fight Shikamaru off with all his strength. The two struggled but eventually Shikamaru was able to force Kagari to pull off his mask. The loosen straps broke from the mask and slapped him across the face. The whipping distracted the Rain-nin and Shikamaru took advantage of the distraction. He had Kagari hit himself three times with his own mask while Shikamaru's own hands just brushed his own face. Kagari had a concussion before Shikamaru let him go. The Rain-nin crumbled to the ground, leaving the Leaf-nin to be declared the clear winner.

"Winner Shikamaru!" Genma explained while the crowd clapped at a match that turned out to be more exciting than expected.

They continued to clap as a tired Shikamaru bowed his head in acknowledgment before he walked up to the contestant stands, all the while the Kages watched in decision. "Well that was an interesting match," Yugito stated with mild interest as she stared at Shikamaru intently. "He showed a lot of foresight and intelligence. He would make a great tactician."

"Too bad he is so weak," Zabuza added to the conversation. "I wouldn't trust him to get me out of a bad situation."

"Don't put down the lazy man, for the lazy man earned his prize," Eight rapped, much to the annoyance of his brother.

"That's beside the point Bee," Ē grumbled out to shut up his brother. "The kid was tired after such a short match and it shows he is not only out of shape, but he also doesn't have the will to win. Especially for the lack of excitement, even when you consider he is a Nara."

"Though his intelligence wins him some points, so I say promote him to Special Chūnin at most," Mei added while Zabuza mumbled in agreement.

"Then it's agreed, Shikamaru Nara will be promoted to Special Chūnin while Kagari will remain Genin," Hokage and the other Kages except the Kazekage agreed.

Jiraiya noticed the look and asked, "Hey Lord Kazekage, you're awfully quiet. Something on your mind."

Kazekage blinked in annoyance as he coughed, "No… sorry it is just I'm excited about the next match. It is not every day my son fights someone challenging like the legendary Kitsune Assassin. I am sure it will be a match to remember."

"You have no idea," Jiraiya added as he stared at two red headed ANBU stood agitated near Yokoshima, waiting for their daughter/sister match to begin. They were also waiting patiently for the invasion to begin to kill the one person that ruined their lives. The pieces were in place for the battle as preparation for the next set of matches began.

Scene IV

In the outskirts of the village, the Leaf-nins were setting their defenses. On the tower walls, machine gun nests were manned as squads moved into hidden ambush positions. Near the walls under some camouflage, a ninja walked to activate a special weapon, a Raven class Hover Tank from the time of the Republic Alliance. An elegant tank with blades to a side to give it a triangle body shape complete with a cannon on top and 360 degree machine gun turret on each side. The engine purred quietly under the cover as the pilot prepared it for war. He did not realize he was spotted in bringing the tank online.

Within the forest, a Sound-nin in camouflage jump suit had scouted the walls when he found the hidden Leaf-nin. The ninja watched the other one get into his tank and he was going to report what he saw when a hand with long sharp canine like nails covered his mouth while an arm in with a green band wrapped around his throat. His screams were muffled when three large grey dogs clamped into his arms and one of his legs. He was soon silenced as the woman in the green vest and grey shorts snapped his neck before she let him go. Her three dogs pulled the corpse away for disposal while she straighten the two deadlocks from her brown pony that were in front of her large black eyes. Eyes that stood out with her checks painted with red fangs and lips glossed in pink.

She remained motionless as she watched the body disappeared. With the body gone she turned to face her superior, who looked like her but with a wilder appearance, especially with her spiky hair, vertical slitted eyes and purple glossed lips. Her whole postured screamed 'alpha' with her arms crossed while she wore cargo pants and a shirt under her green vest. "Good work Hana, we don't need the scout to report back that one of ours got careless," the Jōnin nodded to her daughter.

"This is the fifth one mother… I mean commander Tsume," Hana quickly corrected herself as she bowed. "I think they are getting antsy."

Tsume laughed as she stated, "We all are, but luckily for us, it's about to begin soon."

Hana smiled sadly, as she looked at the village, "I just hope Kiba will be alright."

Tsume shook her head, "Don't worry about the brat, he is my son after all and he's a Genin. He'll most likely be assigned to escort the VIPs away from battle. So he'll be fine. Now come on, we need to report to our unit while everyone moves into position. Cloud force has brought in some serious muscle with the Bestia Clan. We don't want to miss the excitement."

Tsume's daughter nodded as she called her dogs back. They stood next to Tsume's Kuroma, big dog with an eye patch before the six disappeared, leaving the Sound-nin's corpse to rot while it lies in the bush out of sight.

Scene IV

The atmosphere in the arena was tense as the crowd stood in awe of the seventh match of the Chūnin exams. This was the height between two infamous figures and Genma summed it up, "Ladies and gentleman, today we have a special treat for all those that had waited patiently for the seventh round of the Chūnin Exams and it is going to be a killer!" Genma exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "To my right, we have the mother of modern technology who is known worldwide as the Kitsune Assassin and a hero to the common people of Fire Country and Water Country. Give it up for the young, yet beautiful Naruto Ryū!"

The crowd went wild as Naruto checked her firearms. She loaded them with lethal rounds while Genma continued on to introduce her cold, stone-faced opponent that stared at the girl. "However, her opponent is not just any ninja. Having the highest kill record for any Genin in the last one hundred years, this Sand Demon is coming in undefeated and will take everything Naruto has to beat, assuming she can. Give it for the son of the current Kazekage, Gaara Shibuki!" Genma yelled as the crowd cheered for blood, and Gaara was happy to give the crowd what they wanted.

"So which favorite will win? The Leaf's or the Sand's? Let's find outs! Let the seventh match of the Chūnin exams begin!" Genma exclaimed as the battle begin.

Gaara started by uncorking the giant gourd on his back to bring forth the sand within. Soon, a spear of sand swirled around the Sand-nin as he developed a predator smile that unnerved several members of the audience, including those who remembered Lee's fight. A fully healed Lee, who was sitting in the audience, watched with great concern for his friend while Naruto was as steady as a heartbeat. Naruto wasted no time as she pulled out two pistols and opened fired with her special seal bullets. Three shots per gun hit the sand and the seals created the desired effect, turning large sections of his sand into glass.

Gaara watched as several clunks of glass fall to the ground, and knew he was in trouble, especially after one round hit his chest and a section formed into glass. The glass sheet fell off his armor as Naruto fired several more rounds. He quickly stopped the rounds by summing-up a thick wall of sand to stop them. Naruto growled as she was about to switch the rounds of her bullets to rounds design to penetrate when she noticed movement. Her guns popped out of her hands and back into her holster using special seals. She then pulled out her two swords and cut into the sand tendril to distort and disrupt the attack to give her room to move away using speed developed during the intensive training she had done over the exams.

More sand tendrils came towards Naruto but she used 'Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu' to force the tendrils into clumps that crawled on the ground. This gave Naruto the time to move away and access the situation as Gaara brought down the wall of sand/glass. Naruto noticed the gourd was empty but he was using more sand then the gourd should be holding. She stared at Gaara to notice the ground and glass around him was sinking while the amount of his sand was slowly increasing.

Naruto realized she was on the clock as Gaara was grinding out organic material from the glass and earth while at the same time they were grinded into grains of rocks/sands. Rather than being overwhelmed by a sea of sand, Naruto struck Gaara with 'Lightening Style: Lightening Strike Jutsu.' The bolt of lightning struck the slightly younger boy in the chest and he fell in the ground in pain. The sand fell to the ground as Gaara just lay there.

Naruto dared not assume it was over as she took a flexible battle stance to retaliate or run depending on the situation. Her fears proved to be true when sand began to swirl around Gaara as he slowly rose from the ground. Clops of sand began to form into a thick armor of sand around his body while he developed black claws, ears, and a tail that resembled a dog as he slowly raised his head. He stared at Naruto with gold eyes filled with murder. Naruto cursed as she avoided a punch from his stretched arm from Gaara before she returned the favor and cut off the arm of sand.

Naruto was then on the move, avoiding the strikes as the Jōnin senseis watched along with their non-competing Genin. "That little shit is completely unstable, transforming into a demon form like that. What was Sand Forces thinking bringing that kid here?" Anko yelled.

"Most likely they made their Jinchūriki to be their perfect weapon," Asuma looked down as he took a puff of smoke. "Many villages early in history did the same thing and wound-up with wild dogs they needed to put down. Obliviously the Sand-nins did not care as long as they had their ultimate weapon."

"That is sick," Inferno growled as he stared at a 'visiting' Sand-nins that were here to 'watch their ninjas' with disgust.

"Agreed, it's most unyouthful," Guy added as looked at his favorite student, Lee, worried.

"Should we stop the match and help Naruto?" Kurenai asked while the other Jōnin stared at her. "I know better than anyone that she can handle it, but-"

"But you would rather not assume anything with a psychopath after her," Hayate stated as he stared at his students like Kiba and Ami.

"Exactly," Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan, you trained your student well, and so did Kushina-sempai. So trust she'll do well," Asuma smiled at Kurenai as Kakashi butted in.

"Besides, Genma will be able to help if it looks as if she is over her head and we can step in, so don't worry," Kakashi mussed as he looked up to the stands that held the Kages before he spoke in code to give orders. "However, since Gaara is going all out, it can be assumed that things are about to be messy (invasion). Kurenai and Inferno check on our Genin and keep them under control (led) while Guy, Asuma and Hayate do the same for our ninjas here in the stands. Anko and me will stay here and provide help if need be (stay here to kill ninjas and back up who needs it). Anko has some friends (teacher) she needed to meet (get back) after being free of her burdens (seals) thanks to Kushina-sempai."

Anko nodded with a knowing smile as her fellow Jōnin got up. Kurenai immediately appeared behind Hinata, Tukiko and Haku to reassure the girls; especially Hinata, as she bit her lips while expressing her worry by holding her hands together while her index fingers tapped each other. Especially as Naruto went onto the offensive with 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu' to send Gaara flying away. Gaara regained his bearing and was about to go on the offensive again with 'Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu,' using water underground. Gaara had to cancel his planned attack to jump over and away from a giant wave of water while clumps of sand were washed away.

This gave Naruto an opening as she summoned dozens of water clones and two wood clones from logs found in the nearby trees of the arena. Naruto silently directed them to attack as the wood clones went on the offensive while the water clones backup them up. Water clones started the attack with 'Water Style: Water Torrent Jutsu' to send a torrent of water towards Gaara. The Sand Demon tried to jumped away but the two wood clones appeared above Gaara and dropped kicked him back towards the water. Gaara was hit full blast by gallons of water for the thirty seconds it took for the clones to disperse after using up their chakra.

The blast of water hit Gaara at full speed and made the sand into wet clumps that surprisingly stayed attached. Demonic chakra flowed in every grain of sand and the heavy amount would dry them out in time. Time that was not on his side as the two wood clones rushed Gaara. One came for a forward attack as he awkwardly raised his arms to block the attack and got a cut on his arms for his trouble. He screamed out in pain, as the sword was able to break skin due to weaken sand armor.

It was enough for the clones as blood was absorbed into the wet sand. The clones struck around Gaara, cutting into his skin on his back, arms, legs and occasionally, his face. Blood was slowly drained from Gaara and that enraged him. Gaara's entire existence depended on giving blood to the demon sealed inside him while never losing his own. So for every cut, a sensation of pain he had never experienced before means he failed to prove his existence.

The back of the proverbial camel was broken when a wood clone made a dash towards Gaara. She had aimed for his chest with both of her swords and with Gaara being sluggish due to his wet sand, he could only do one thing. He moved his massive right arm into the swords path. The clone pierced through the sand armor and through his armor to within a few inches from his chest. Gaara screamed as blood dripped from the blade as chakra moved around widely.

The clone's eyes widen as she watched water evaporate off the sand faster then she predicted. The brownish colored sand soon turned to a yellowish white sand of the desert as steam disappeared within the sun. The clone found to her horror that she could not pull out her swords as she stared at the manic, unblemished face as his cuts disappeared. That was the last sight the clone saw before he brought down his massive arm onto the wood clone. Naruto's clone did not scream as it dispersed under hundreds of Kilonewtons of force as the wood splinter into pieces.

Seeing the first clone destroyed, the second clone retaliated with 'Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere Jutsu' to fire large sphere of wind into Gaara's back. Gaara screamed as the wind sphere dug deep into his back while the wood clone was strapped of its power for performing a jutsu that is not of the same element. Gaara turned with murderous eyes before he leapt onto the clone. The clone screamed as Gaara applied all of his weight onto the clone. Hinata would have a nightmare before the clone broke into thousand of splinters.

Gaara had a murderous look as he turned to face Naruto while in the middle of a rant, "You dare hurt me! I am going to tear you into pieces and feed your blood to m-mo-mother…"

Gaara stopped when he noticed that Naruto was surrounded by light, with all five of the elements dancing around her. Naruto was going through a hundred seals as her completed Elemental Star spun in her eye, "You should not have put all of your attention on my clones and focused on the real me. Now you're about to see months of training, my final element and the training I received over the month has paid off. You're going to get firsthand experience in a Jutsu given to me by my mother that was designed for the Elemental Star centuries ago. So take this A-Rank borderline S-Rank Jutsu, 'Elemental Style: Elemental Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as she summoned a dragon of white around her for her final attack.

A menacing Gaara stared as the dragon roared before it headed towards the younger Jinchūrikin, who flinched in fear. Gaara quickly formed a spear of sand to act as the first layer of defense as the attack hit him full force. The whole field was covered by blindly light for a few second. It took the audience to see before the blinding light finally dispersed from there eye. They stared at the devastation, as Naruto was busy controlling her breath while sweat dripped to the ground.

In front of Naruto, a trail the dragon had plowed on the ground look like the hollowed, bottom half of a cylinder with a radius of 0.5m (1.62ft) deep, and it was barely touching the ground. The trail continued past Gaara's first layer of defense that was vaporized and continued on for a meter (3.26ft) passed a glass stature of Gaara in his demonic form. He stood there, unmoving as Naruto regained her breath to use 'Earth Style: Stone Toss Jutsu' to summon a small bolder that she threw at the glass ornament on the field. The force cause the grass to shatter as Gaara screamed before falling to the ground.

Gaara cried on the floor as he rolled on the ground as tear fell on his face that was red as his hair. Gaara felt his entire skin was on fire as his clothes singed under his burning skin. He was exposed as Naruto approached the insane Sand-nin slowly, armed with one of her pistols that she loaded with regular bullets. She intended to end this fight once and for all as she approached Gaara with a dark step until she was over Gaara with a gun pointed right at him.

Gaara looked up in fear as he cried out, "No! I can't let you end my life! I have fought so hard to prove my existence, and I can't end like this!"

"What existence!" Naruto snapped at Gaara. "You're nothing but a monster that needs the suffering and death of others to win."

"An existence I earned since the day of my birth," Gaara stated as he looked up and explained his sob story. How his mother died at birth as a sacrifice so he could become a Jinchūrikin. How she cursed the village, and that his father felt he was a failure. How he had tried to kill him since Gaara was three and how his father did not get close as he killed them all, father and sister. And how his uncle Yashamaru, a man that had raised him and supposedly loved him, had tried to kill him under orders from the village and in revenge for killing his sister and mother who had died giving birth to him forcing Gaara to kill his uncle using explosive notes.

"And I found my existence," Gaara finished his tale as he stared up at Naruto.

"Not much of one if I say so," Naruto snarled as she stared down at her opponent. "Your whole life was spent being a monster, a killer who's destined to die by my hands or some other hero that comes down the road. Most likely my hands, all the while letting the bastards of your village use you and control you. And you know the worst part is.

"That when you die, who do you think will care that you lived? Who will remember you after you are gone? Will it be your family, who is so scared of you that when you die they will do everything in their power to forget about you? Will it be your victim's families, who will celebrate that you died and move on, as you become a distant memory? It certainly won't be your victims since their dead and beyond caring. So who will care outside of historians studying the hero that finally kills the great monster, Gaara? What existence do you have to live?! Why shouldn't I kill you now to put you out of not only your pitiful existence, but also mine's and everyone else's as well?!"

Naruto waited for an answer, expecting him to beg for his life. What she was not expecting was him sniffling as eyes filled with tears stared at Naruto. The girl's words have hit Gaara as he was bawling before the girl that had his life in her hands. Naruto's heart actually broke when he yelled, "I don't know for I have nothing! All I have is mother did not live long enough to cry! I don't know anything but this existence!"

Naruto watched Gaara "I don't know! I don't know!" as Naruto lowered herself down to Gaara's level.

Naruto sighed as she stated sadly, "I can't do it. I can't kill you. Not when you're like this. Not when I know you can be redeemed." Gaara stopped as he stared in shock as Naruto pulled up his shirt to examine his seal. "And I am going to do one step further to let you sleep without the fear of a corrupted chakra beast, and finally chose your own existence. So brace yourself, for this will hurt!" Naruto yelled as a seal covered by five flames on their fingertips for the 'Five Elemental Seal' grabbed onto Gaara's seal.

Gaara screamed as Naruto looked away. He continued to scream until he felt arms wrap around him. He only winced slightly from the sunburn as Naruto rocked him back and forth, as she sang to him a song she learned from the orphanage.

(Original Lullaby)

"Now hush little child,

"For momma is here,

"With a heart filled with love,

"And enchantment."

"So weep not little child,

"And raise you arms,

"To accept your momma's

"Loving Embrace."

(Hum)

"Now sleep well little child,

"To dream, protected dreams,

"Freed of Nightmares

"Thanks to momma's love."

"So walk little child,

"To enchanted lands,

"Knowing momma's love,

"Is here forever in spirit and in love."

(End Song)

Gaara slowly dosed off as Naruto hummed to Gaara as she rocked him. Gaara looked up to see a brown haired woman with blue eyes as he mumbled, "Momma!" before embracing sleep for the first time in his life.

Naruto sighed in relief as she slowly got up as medics come to take Gaara away. The sands were silent through the whole song until a single clap was heard, followed by another and another until a thunderous applause was heard and Naruto stood their shocked. She did not even notice her friends had come to greet her until she felt Hinata's embrace as she hugged Naruto. Naruto finally felt things were going to be all right. That was until she noticed something was off.

White feathers began to fall upon the crowd in the stands as several began to feel drowsy. Several of the ninjas and samurai noticed it was genjutsu and dispersed it, keeping themselves and those around them to keep them awake while most of the civilians fell asleep. Among the crowd, several 'civilians' jumped up to reveal that they were Sand or Sound-nins ready to face Leaf-nins while the Hokage turned to face the Kazekage. The 'Kazekage' eyes smiled before his two large bodyguards threw explosive notes into the Kages' sands.

The Kages jumped away as the large explosion that signaled the invaders outside of Konoha to summon a giant three-headed snake. The snake slithered towards Konoha followed by the army. Sarutobi faced the fake 'Kazekage' on top of the roof, sounded by four guards that erected a force field as several Sound-nins rushed into the arenas to gain their master's favor by collecting his prize. The girls let Naruto go as Naruto pulled out a pistol and took aim before she pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed across the village and the forest that surround it before it was followed by gunfire, jutsus, and close quarter combat attack across the village. The battle for Konoha has begun.

**Finally, done with this chapter, as it took a long time and I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the delay. **

**Author Note**

**A) Sorry it took so long, but I had to finish my Dragon Age story and I felt I had to clean up the older chapters after rereading them again to get a feel for this story again. Please check out this story's previous chapters and my other story and tell me what you think. Also note there is a poll on my portfolio to check out.**

**1) Yes, this was a bit oc/oc. It just came to me and I ran with it. I feel it was ten times better then it was in the original. **

**2) Originally planned to copy and paste the old Revan vs. Night Wolf fight but I realized that it would not match emotionally with what I wanted to write so I made several changes to the fight. I think it's a lot better than the original, especially when they talk to each other it feels more in character. **

**3) I really was surprised Shikamaru was made Chūnin in cannon, for I felt no one from Cannon Konoha should have been promoted. Neji was too fate/hate ridden, Naruto and Sasuke were headstrong ninjas that charge in before thinking, and Shikamaru lack of training and will would be a liability as a leader in the field that I cannot justify his promotion to Chūnin at this time. **

**4) Shikamaru's match was difficult to write, probably because it's hard to make the fight work since he is highly intelligence and his opponent is possibly below average. **

**5) Naruto is less likely to spare Gaara in the beginning of the match due to not having a connection between her and him for having a different life. She had also killed before so that worked in her favor.**

**6) Gaara had experience pain during his fight with Lee, so now he will not go cationic due to blood and become enraged because of it.**

**Story Sound Interesting to you? I may do all three but I just want to see what others think**

**1. Mass Dragon Effect: Check Codex for more Detail 20 (36%)**

**2. Dragon Age Jade Empire Origins: Sequel to Dragon Age Abomination's Origin that set place in the Jade Empire with a race to stop the Water Dragon from being Corrupted by Darkspawn lead by the Mother. Return Charcters: Aveline, Leliana, Oghren, Sten, Zevran, Reina and Kissara. 16 (29%)**

**3. Two of the Three Above 9 (16%)**

**4. Naruto the Fullmetal Fox Alchemist after its cleaned up 5 (9%)**

**5. None: Focus Just on Elemental Star 5 (9%)**

**Unique Voters: 25**


	17. Chapter 17: The First Modern Leaf Part 1

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 18: The First Modern Leaf War Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its comics. This is a fan fiction of a smart girl instead of a comic that stars an idiotic boy that believes everyone, even mass murders are redeemable. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/20/2014**

Scene I

Off in the distance, away from the explosions, five kids care freely played in the woods near a training field. Five kids Naruto knew personally trained as they always did on days with no school or in the evening. They were Fox Spirit daughter of Wolf Dreamer, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyūga, Moegi and Udon. Like most of the population, they did not know a war was happening until the alarms sounded; and like most kids when something dreadful happens and were not ready for it made an impropriate decision. They had panic and retreated deep into the forest that surrounded the field. They huddled together to clear their thoughts, and they realizing the need to leave the training field for a designated safety center.

The children stopped when they saw the field now held the bodies of ninjas as the few ANBU assigned to the facility had been killed along with ninjas that had 'Swirl' headbands around scorch marks. Broken trees and craters littered the ground. Only one Leaf-nin survived. Their sensei Yamato, who was held down by two non-Uzumaki Whirlpool-Nins as he was guarded by two more non-Uzumakis, and an Uzumaki. They silently waited for their leader, a man with the dark skin of a native from the Southern Wastelands that was an Uzumaki. He had a distinctive red-hair Mohawk as he squatted down to stare at the struggling Yamato.

"Why do you all struggle when you are down?" the leader asked while smacking his hand. "You know what you're doing is the definition of insanity? It's doing the same thing over and fucken over again. Something you know well as you struggle to get free over and fucking over again and again from men stronger then you. And you expect that somehow expecting my men to miraculously lose their hold on you or we let you go shows you're insane. Why don't you do the sensible thing and just tell us what we need to know so we can kill you quickly instead of drawing it out to gain information?"

Yamato grunted, "No!"

The leader sighed as he got up, ready to give the order when he was interrupted by a subordinate running out of the Great Library. "Lord Condor Uzumaki," the Whirlpool-nin saluted as he handed over a flash drive. "We were finally able to break the encryption and gain the information. Although we cannot get the classified papers as the library supervisor that is in hiding has locked us out of the computer and we can't break the seals that hold all classified papers and technology."

"Well tell them to hurry up; otherwise we'll have to settle for basic information instead of the stuff we really want," Condor yelled and the ninja nodded quickly. He then turned to the Uzumaki and barked orders, "You, get the fucking information out of his mind so we can get out of this tree infested village."

The Uzumaki grumbled at taking orders from a half-breed as they moved to battle. However, he complied as he pulled out his sword and moved threateningly towards Yamato. The kids saw this and whispered to each other.

"What are we going to do?" Mogi asked her friends and Fox Spirit.

"Okay, what we need to do is distract those ninjas to get Yamato free while trying to find someone and warn them about the invaders. So I propose that Konohamaru, Hanabi and I stay here to help free Yamato while you and Udon get help."

"But, wouldn't that be extremely dangerous?" Udon asked.

"Not if we attack from the woods and just stay out of sight," Konohamaru pointed out with a hope.

"Whatever we plan to do, we need to do it now while Yamato is still alive," Hanabi pointed as Uzumaki slowly raised his sword.

Konohamaru silently ordered his friends to go and they sprung into action. Fox Spirit started her offensive. Connecting herself with her spirit animal, she latched onto the broken trees to give life and lifted the two Whirlpool-nins off of Yamato. Yamato then went into action as he pushed the Uzumaki away to summon 'Wood Style: Wood Spikes Jutsu' to summon two wood spikes that went through the captured Whirlpool-nins while kunais went towards the enemy ninjas. Condor and his men deflected the attack with swift movement while the insane redhead stared at the trees with a scold.

"Who dares attack me while I'm enjoying myself?" Condor yelled as a war axe puffed out of seals in his red pirate looking clothing. "Let's find out as I flush you out like the rats you are."

Condor summoned 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu' to send hundreds of fireballs into the forest. It forced three children out and Condor began to lose it as Yamato muttered, "Kids."

"Oh, so it was a bunch of brats causing me stress instead of playing with toys like kids should," Condor exclaimed before he looked at the Uzumaki with disdained. "I thought you got everyone."

Before the redheaded man could retort they were forced to retreat by Yamato as he sent a tree to pop up and attack while he moved in front of the children. He sent a glare that scared the children more than the blazing fire behind them. "We'll talk about you not being in a bunker later. But for now, stay behind me and we'll get out of this."

Yamato then turned to see Condor laughing as he stared at the Jōnin, "Well, it looks like we have a bargaining chip to try to force your compliance. It does beat having to slowly killing you to force compliance. So let's grab these kids and be done with these tree huggers."

The Whirlpool-nins quickly complied as they rushed them as Yamato used 'Wood Style: Naivety of a World of Trees.' The technique summoned several tree branches to rise up out of the ground to attack and defend against enemy ninjas; it was one of the few jutsus that the First Hokage made. He used it to create the forest around Konoha and the forest that Sarutobi had to fight when Orochimaru summoned the First. While Yamato could never achieve such grand power, especially after he had used up some of his chakra before being captured in the surprise attack, he still could manage to create a dozen trees taller than all the humans that were on the battlefield. The trees acted as their first line of defense while still having enough chakra to fight back.

The two Uzumakis and the single Whirlpool-nin was forced back but a single Whirlpool-nin was able to squeeze through. Yamato, quickly killed the enemy ninja with 'Wood Style: Spearhead Jutsu' to create a spear made from wood and rammed it through the man's stomach for a bloody kill. The three Genin had never seen so much blood coming from someone. Even though Fox Spirit, who had seen death, was shaking with her friends as Condor curse them.

"You think your hot shit don't you, as if killing cannon fodders like that one means something to me?" Condor yelled at the Leaf-nins behind the trees as he powered up a Jutsu. "Let's see if you shit after this!"

Condor then performed 'Fire Style: Dance of the Dragons' to summon four dragons made of fire to rise up around Candor with flames as hot as the sun. Dragons that rushed into the forest that wacked and forced Condor and his men back into a blazing inferno that not only reduced all plant life into ash, but also killed itself. The children backed up to the ashes behind them as Yamato prepared for battle. When the flames died within minutes of its birth, Condor smiled as the Whirlpool-nin and the Uzumaki rushed in.

The Whirlpool-nin went after the kids while Yamato faced the Uzumaki as he used 'Wood Style: Hand Tool Manipulation' to create a wood shield to block the Uzumaki's attack and a short sword based off the old exhibits. He learned some things from the Great Library, as he had to duel the Uzumaki. Meanwhile, the Whirlpool grunt ran up and struck Fox Sprit with a small kick. The green haired girl fell to the ground, out of the fight while her friends were tensed. The two stared at each other, before they went onto the offensive.

Konohamaru pulled out dual knives while Hanabi got into the traditional Gentle First stance for battle. The two faced the ninjas and moved in to strike. Hanabi got into his face, trying to strike at point blank and the ninjas jumped back, keeping ahead and away from Hanabi. As he backed away, frustrating the girl, Konohamaru snuck in behind the ninja and struck his two knives across the man's back.

The ninjas screamed as he spun around to kick Hanabi in the face. The girl flew a dozen feet away smacking into the ground as the ninja moved to disarm the boy before he grabbed the kid by the throat. Konohamaru gasped as he was brought to his eye level, one of the boy's knives in hand. He brought the knife to his face to state in a foreign accent to Konohamaru, "You shouldn't have done that, and now I'd show you why."

The man was about to strike when Konohamaru revealed he had an ace in the form of a hidden shin blade that popped out from under his wrist. The ninja could not form words as Konohamaru struck the man in the heart from the front, and one in the back. Hanabi heard the ninja's declaration and his threat. So she moved without thought while facing the grunt's back and she struck the man in the back with a chakra strike to his heart.

Both had destroyed the man's heart at the same time as the two pulled back their blade/hand as the dead Whirlpool-nin let Konohamaru go. Konohamaru fell to the ground while the enemy ninja fell beside him leaving Hanabi standing there like a statue. The two ninjas in training were shaken by their first kill. Konohamaru almost started to cry in shock while Hanabi looked at her hands, fearing her power for the first time in her life.

The two were out of it while their sensei fought his opponent. Though the fight approached to its end as Yamato moved in for victory. With a good amount of chakra manipulation, the Yamato's sword disappeared into a seed that allowed the Uzumaki's blade to pass by Yamato before it reformed into a long spear that went through his opponent leg. The Uzumaki screamed as Yamato brought up his shield and bashed it into the ninja's head. Blood smeared onto the shield as the ninja fell unconscious, alive but unconscious. Yamato claimed victory and someone to interrogate as he breathed relief.

Fox Spirit had finally worked herself back onto her feet to see Yamato's fight. She watched in awe, impressed with her sensei's skill as he beat his powerful foe. She thought it was over, sighing in relief as she had forgotten something important. Although she remembered, that one warrior remained to fight when Condor appeared in front of Yamato, intent on battle. Yamato put up a valiant effort but like his opponent, it was obvious who was going to win. Yamato in his top shape would be able to fight an elite Jōnins like Condor to stand still, but now with most of chakra spent he was fighting an uphill fight. Yamato gave it his all, trying to prolong his fight but Condor was too skilled with his war axe.

Yamato could not stop Condor as his axe destroyed his shield. He could not stop Condor from cutting off his arm with his axe. He could not put up a defense to prevent Condor from plunging his axe deep into Yamato's stomach. And Fox Spirit's screams could not stop Condor from pulling out his axe and cutting off Yamato's head. All that could be done was laid down on the ground as the body bleed out blood and guts. Yamato was dead and Fox Spirit wanted revenge.

It was a dark moment as she called on her spirit for battle for the first time. A green fox spirit made of chakra and planets began to form while an armor of wood and flowers covered her body, as a black wisp flew in the air. She was beyond reason as she and her spirit dug her hands deep into the ground summoning the roots of planets around to her bidding. Vines with long thorns popped out of the ground and moved around Condor, posed to strike the ninja down. In a flash, the thorny vine wrapped around Condor and strangled him as the thorns pierced her victim's veins.

In that moment, Fox Spirit took pleasure in killing the man that had killed her teacher of many years. Her happiness soured with the realization of what exactly she had done. She had killed a person and she had taken pleasure from the act. This revelation made her throw up as her last meal stained the ground. It was in that moment the she understood what Big Fox Sis Naruto meant when she said killing felt like loss, as it felt like she had lost something and she felt the same way. However, her depressing revelation was traded for shock and anger when she took a long look at Condor's body, and found it was not Condor, but he had switched places with the Uzumaki Yamato had disabled.

"Damn you half breed," the Uzumaki muttered while he spewed blood around the thorny vines before he died while stood Condor there, twirling his war axe as faced Fox Spirit, unhurt and without a care in the world.

It was at that moment that Condor gave Fox Spirit a smile before he disappeared in a swirl of fire just moments reinforcements from the Leaf-nins arrived. Reinforcements that arrived to the carnage and went in to clear the Whirlpool-nins that Condor left behind, killing four more with one of their at the cost of one of there men.

Something Fox Spirit did not notice, as she was no longer in the world of reality, but in a world fully made of white noise. Her world had changed in a single act as she cried softly in the arms of a man. It would be an hour later she realized it was her brother Night Wolf, singing soothing words to her while her father Wolf Dreamer was not far behind. She did not even know her father was there to treat her and her friends' wounds as they were taken to safety. All that mattered was to hold her brother tightly and cry at the injustice of the world.

Scene II

In the arena, the battle reached its dramatic end as Naruto and her comrades pushed the Uzumaki and their machines back while Kushina and Naruko dueled Yokoshima with topnotch form and skill. The duelists fought from the arena to the top of wall surrounding it, using their chakra to keep balanced on the wall's beam, as they never lost a beat. If Kushina was considered a master and Naruko close to being a master, then Yokoshima was a grandmaster as she deflected attacks with her two swords and with better form and attack. The two were not going to gain ground against a grandmaster anytime soon.

The others of the Uzumaki force were not as much trouble for their opponents as their leader. The robots were battered and the Uzumaki were bleeding. However, they were still dangerous when backed into a corner. The first to fall was between Kurenai and her Uzumaki opponent. While the Uzumaki went hard onto the offensive with his single great sword, Kurenai took her time to wear down the Uzumaki's mental defenses. She used the few Earth and Fire Jutsus like 'Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu' and 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' mixed in with nightmare genjutsu jutsus.

The Uzumaki realized his defenses were waning when he had to use double the amount of chakra needed to break genjutsus like 'Genjutsu Style: Nightmare Jutsu.' This made him go onto more powerful attacks as he used 'Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu' to create a blade of wind that headed towards and passed Kurenai. He realized he was hit with 'Genjutsu Style: Mirage Jutsu' when he felt Kurenai's blade deep within his neck. He slumped to the ground as Kurenai cleaned her kunai. She then turned towards her two students fighting the second Uzumaki who appeared to be stronger, so she moved to assist.

Roughly, around the same time, the two machines were destroyed by the Leaf forces, though with a cost. The robot that Inferno and Revan faced was slowed to a crawl as Inferno's blue flames slowly melted its armor; meanwhile, Revan pursued a more direct attack by cutting directly into its armor. Both of them aimed for the wrist as they found out in the beginning of their fight that it held mini-guns for rapid-fire, long-range assault. A danger the two did not want to face, even if there was only enough ammunition to kill a small crowd if caught by surprise. They took no risks as they moved in for the kill.

Revan made the first decisive move as she cut through the robots arms with her strong arms and her purple blade. She disarmed the mechanism before she used a power chakra strike right into the robot's chest to blow it away from her. The robot stumbled back from the blast into the hands of Inferno as he rushed the mechanism with blue flames around a fist, using the jutsu for 'Inferno Style: Flaming Fist Jutsu.' He struck the machine in the head that caused a partial melt just before it knocked it clean off its robot body. The body soon crumbled to the ground as the destroyed head bounced away while Tukiko and Haku also finished off their fight.

Tukiko and Haku were using different tactics to take down the machine since Tukiko could not makes flames hot enough to melt metal. They started using their rifle/crossbow but the machine was too fast, and its armor was thick despite its thin appearance. They needed a dozen hits before it could be killed, so they had to use more Elemental tactics if they wanted to win. Especially since it began to return fire in short, rapid attacks to save its bullets for maximum effect. Tukiko and Haku started to fight metal with fire and ice by interchanging their attacks respectively.

The quick changes from one extreme to the next caused metal to wear and tear at a faster rate than it would have happened if it were hit continuously by one extreme. The girl also found it easier to hit it with large, destructive jutsus then fast, tiny bullets. The robot's armor soon cracked under pressure, followed by the gyro joints in its legs breaking down, bringing it to full stop. It was vulnerable to attack as Tukiko opened fire with her assault rifle. She was able to destroy its chest armor in five shots before it returned fire and hit her in the leg.

Tukiko screamed as she fell to the ground in pain from the shot that nicked bone. She held on to her wound for dear life as she tried to stop the bleeding, as she lay hidden behind a bush. Although it would not save her as the robot's hearing was sensitive enough to detect her slight movement during concealment. It took aim to where it heard the rustling and was about to fire when a spike made of ice went through its body.

Haku had used 'Ice Style: Ice Spike Jutsu' to a spike through the robot as she growled, "You will not hurt my friend."

Haku watched the robot drop with morbid fascination before she rushed to Tukiko's side healing her wounds a safe distance away. Haku would be please to report Tukiko would be able to walk, if not run like Inferno and Revan. The two were running between the two clunks of metal, moving to assist Naruto and Hinata with their fight. That was until they heard a winning sound coming from the two mechanized robots. Inferno did not want to take any chances as she yelled to her student, "RUN!"

The two made dashed towards Haku's position when the two machines exploded. It was lucky they were far enough to escape the explosion that sent them flying towards Haku. Their ears were ringing as Haku had two new, vulnerable patients to treat as she finished closing Tukiko wounds. As Haku ran to help her friend and her friend's Sensei, Naruto felt the explosion and made a rookie mistake. She looked toward the explosion. The head Uzumaki guard, Vlore used her distraction to his advantage. Vlore punched Naruto in the nose at a force that made her bleed as she fell onto the ground. Her swords lying at her side, Naruto held her nose while Vlore went to attack Hinata with his undivided attention.

Hinata was forced to run as Vlore went on the attack. As she moved away, the red head with long unruly hair yelled, "Come back here and I promise I won't cut off your legs to prevent you from running!"

Hinata responded with 'Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu' to fire off a blob of water towards Vlore. Vlore responded with a blade wind generated by his great sword. The blade of wind cut through the blob of water and headed towards Hinata with a razor sharp edge. Hinata only had a short time to perform her 'Heavenly Spin' to protect herself from the attack. Hinata scooted back and turned to face Vlore, waiting patiently as he sensed ripples in the air. He knew an attack was coming and countered with a strike behind him.

He spun on his heels and performed a vertical strike against his unknown target. The strike hit pay dirt as the mirage disappeared to reveal that Kurenai was screaming. Screaming as she held tightly on a moderate cut as she fell to the ground, covering her body and her cut clothing. She cried as she crumbled to the ground while Vlore pointed his sword to the woman, "Nice try, but my ancestor mixed with a bloodline that made me immune to genjutsu as a continuous layer of chakra surrounds my body as armor. Too bad for you."

The man grinned until Hinata attacked from behind with 'Gentle Blade Style: Star Strike' creating the star before hitting the man in the spin. Vlore screamed as he flew away from Kurenai's downed body. He twitched, as his face was full of dirt. He spit out the dirt as he pushed himself off the ground. He turned to face Hinata as she knelled on the ground, healing Kurenai's wounds.

Vlore took a menacing step forward as he stated, "You're going to pay brat."

"No she's not," stated a woman's voice behind Vlore. A voice that made Vlore turn his head slightly to the right to see Naruto with bloody nose wiped as she powered up a jutsu. He watched with mild fascination as her power swirled around her.

"In fact you will never harm anyone again. So say me!" Naruto yelled before she used 'Elemental Style: Dance of the Five Dragons Jutsu.'

The Jutsu was a powerful jutsu that was designed to summon five different small, elemental dragons that swirled around Naruto before she unleashed it on her opponent, Vlore. The dragons were fast and swift as the ones made of water and earth lashed out and grabbed onto his legs, crushing them while wind wrapped onto to his waist, cutting deep into his skin and preventing him from running. Vlore looked terrified as the fire dragon and lightening dragon slithered towards the man as her was held upright. He soon felt pain from his chest to the rest of his body as the fire and lightening dragons flew through his chest and back. He screamed to the heavens as he was roasted and electrocuted alive. Naruto looked away with a sickening face while his flesh became roasted jerky. Naruto waited for his screams to stop before she turned to see that Vlore was a chard corpse before she let her jutsu go.

Naruto just stared as the corpse crumbled onto the ground before she mumbled, "I have never been happier that I only learned two jutsus during the month of hell." Naruto then began to pant as she turned to see Hinata closing Kurenai's wounds. She walked over to ask, "Is sensei alright?"

"She will be and she'll have to lay off fighting for a couple of days to allow her wounds to seal properly," Hinata stated as she check for other wounds.

Her eyes widen briefly as she looked at Kurenai, asking a silent question that Kurenai responded with confusion. Hinata was tempted to say something to her, but Hinata turned towards Naruto to add, "Though she maybe out far longer than expected. She'll need more accurate tests than can be done in the field to confirm what I suspect."

"Is it bad?" Kurenai groggily stated while Hinata looked thoughtful before she gave the answer.

"Let's just say it will be more life changing then anything and to many, it's the most wonderful thing in the world," Hinata stated as she held a hand over Kurenai's stomach.

Kurenai blinked for a moment before it dawned on her what Hinata meant. When it did, she felt glad she was lying down for she did not think her legs would support her as her head rested on the ground. She put her hands on her stomach, unsure she should cry tears of joy, or scream in sorrow. She was content with being shell-shocked as her world came crashing down.

As Kurenai was coming to grips with what had happened, Naruto was thoroughly confused as to what they were talking about, but tuned it out as she heard movement. She turned to Haku and a healed Tukiko bringing a battered Revan and Inferno with them. Naruto's eye browed rose as she asked, "You guys alright?"

"We're fine, but Revan will have hearing problems for a few hours since she was closer to the blast," Haku told Naruto.

Revan did not hear her, so she yelled, "What?"

"It will be a few hours before you can hear properly!" Tukiko yelled for Haku. Revan responded with a thumb up while Inferno glared as he covered his ears to stop the ringing. If they could help it, they swear that neither of the two wanted to be caught in an explosion again.

However, despite the injuries, the two were ready to fight only to find there was no one to fight as they watched Yokoshima duel with the skill that made others droll in envy. All they could do now was stand back and be ready to assist for they did not want to get in the way of the dance of death that took placed on the wall so high.

Scene III

In another duel the past Hokages were putting up a valiant attack against the two foreign Kages, the Raikage Ē and Mizukage Mei Terumī. The two moved toward each others' back as they faced their opponents. Ē's shirtless body had bruises from trading blows with a man that was several times stronger than he looked while Mei donned in burned and cut clothing due to a rose whip that later turned into a flaming rose whip. Their opponents were regeneration their wounds while being disarmed.

The four stared until the Hokage's hands were repaired enough to go forward with the attack. Hashirama used 'Wood Style: Rain of Spike Jutsu' to summon hundreds of spikes to rain down on the two foreign Kages while Tobirama used 'Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu' to summon an enough water to create a tsunami. Making it death from above and below for the two foreign Kages, and insuring siege from which they could not jump or run away. However, whether it was intentional or not, there was a third option for the Kages that they used 'Substitution Jutsu' to switched places with nearby, fallen logs to take the brunt of the attack.

The two former Hokages did not even look to know Mei and Ē appeared behind them. In fact, they just turned around to face a barrage of attacks. Ē was in a shroud of lightening armor that made him just as fast as lightening. With his massive arms, he struck with rapid strikes that Tobirama had no defense against. The Raikage struck with power that paralyzed the former Hokage before bringing his two hands together to crushed Tobirama's head. His hand stained with blood and brain matter as the Tobirama's corpse disappeared to reveal it was a no name Sound-nin that died.

Ē pumped up, exclaiming his strength as Mei was putting down her opponent. Mei started off with 'Boil Style: Melting Flesh Jutsu' to shoot off a breath of heated steam towards Hashirama, who responded with 'Wood Style: Dome Shield Jutsu.' The wooden shield protected him from Mei's attack as she continued her offensive as she used 'Lava Style: Eruption Jutsu.' The jutsu created a torrent of lava that shot under the dome to burst in a flow of lava that would kill anyone.

Anyone but the Hokage as he created a wooden shield to protect himself as he shot out of the dome as he rode out of the wooden volcano. He had a seriously grinning face as he let go of his shield and shot towards Mei. Mei put up a strong defense, deflected his kung fu and even returned a jab with her right hand. As she kept her left hand back to go through a few one hand signs before he used 'Boil Style: Vapor Spit Jutsu' to spitfire a steamy spit into his Hokage's eyes. Hashirama let up as Mei pulled out a burning kunai and stabbed the Hokage in the brain to kill him.

The very first Hokage smiled to state, "Thank you," before he dissolved into sand, leaving behind the body of second Sound-nin seen that disappeared, the mommy man Dosu.

Mei did not even care as she slumped, taking a breather in a difficult fight while her ally, the Raikage dispersed his power as he dispersed his armor as he stated, "That was the most fun I've had in ages. Who knew being allies with tree huggers would be so much fun. I think I'm going to advocate keeping the alliance after this if this is the usual parties we are going too."

Mei sighed as she got up, "Good for I'm done with high level fights. I'm going to rest."

"You do that while I help end this battle," Ē stated as moved towards some lower level fights while Mei took a breather before she left for the arena floor. They were done with high-level fights for the day.

Not that Orochimaru knew as he was running scared in his mind. With Anko teaming up with Sarutobi, he was nearly killed twice by each of them with a shotgun, bō staff or an elemental jutsu. The bullet hole in his shoulder and red mark on his throat was proof enough that his life was about to end if he did not escape. Especially after he saw his only trump card get destroyed and did not even kill a single enemy opponent.

He decided it was best to run as he held his ground against two very pissed off Leaf-nins. One of which he could not find until he heard a hissing sound of a large snake. Anko had summoned Kingu, a giant purple cobra that moved like the king of all snakes. The serpent stood tall, allowing Sarutobi to jump onto its head before it slithered across the roof in an attempt to eat Orochimaru alive, forcing the snake man to run. He ran as he pulled up a long sleeved shirt to reveal a summoning tattoo. With a bit of his blood-smeared finger he produced a puff of smoke that summoned his final trump card, a giant purple snake with black stripes along the entire body.

This made Kingu back up as he growled, "**Manda the Traitor!**"

Manda stared back and growled at Kingu before he looked at Orochimaru, "**So you summoned me to deal with the rebellious son of the former queen that I ate. I'm tempted to call off the human sacrifices just to kill this punk.**"

"**You won't get anything today traitor, and this is the day I'll kill you for killing my mother you parasitic worm,**" Kingu taunted while Anko and Sarutobi stood on the snakes head with their chakra.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sarutobi stated as Manda's angry hiss proved his words were right on the money.

"**I'll tear you to pieces**!"

"Yep, this is going to be bad," Anko had stated as the two Leaf-nins crouched down to hold on Kingu as tightly as the two hissed angrily at each other.

Orochimaru did not like it as well but could do nothing but hold on as the two snakes slithered toward each other, fangs out as they moved to strike. The two snakes slithered and danced around each other, snapping with fangs barred at each other until Kingu slapped Manda with the end of his tail. Manda staggered back but responded with a large tail strike of her own at Kingu. The cobra avoided the strike as it slammed into the makeshift forest hiding the ninjas and making them flee from the forest.

Three of which were Sound-nins, Kidōmaru the four-armed dark skin tactician, the thin man Ukon and the silver hair traitor with his trademark glasses and smirk, Kabuto. There used to be another in the form of a giant redhead with a Mohawk but he was forced back, despite transforming into a giant red monster and was cut in two down the middle by Zabuza. His giant remains lay in the forest before the snake crushed it. The other Sound-nins would have joined the giant redhead in death as team ANBU surrounded them, but Kabuto revealed himself among the ANBU, and killed one of the team as he quickly joined up with the surviving Sound Four.

Forced back by a large, elite team of ninjas, Kabuto realized it was a losing battle, especially if his master summoned his summon boss, "We need to retreat or we'll all die here."

"But what about Orochimaru-sama aren't we going to help?" Ukon asked with great concern.

"We can't get to him and staying here will only get us killed Ukon. Orochimaru cannot afford to lose anymore of his elite ninjas, so we need to go," Kabuto pointed to the giant snake battle. "You know this to be true, Ukon, Kidōmaru."

"He's right," the six-armed ninja agreed as they backed further away from the approaching ninjas. "If we stay, we'll end up like that fat bastard Jirōbō. We need to retreat before we're cut in two."

Ukon reluctantly agreed as Kabuto was preparing 'Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu' on the three. Kakashi saw the technique and made a blind rush with Yūgao behind him, yelling, "You're not going anywhere Kabuto."

Unfortunately, Kabuto completed the Jutsus, and began to sink into the ground quickly. Too fast for Kakashi to shoot them as Kabuto gave a broad smile that said, "Better luck next time."

The three disappeared before Kakashi and his men could attack. Kakashi let out a sigh before he turned towards the last major fight on the roof. They watched as the two snakes become more in tune with battle while causing more damage to their surroundings. Half the forest made on the roof was destroyed and cracks appeared all over the roof from their heavy strikes. The vipers moved like charmed dancers with fangs that belong in horror stories, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Kingu found his right moment when Manda spat out deadly wads of venom at the true King of the Snake Clan. Kingu ducked under the deadly attack before it rapidly moved towards Manda. Kingu slammed into the large snake, mouth open and fangs dug deep into its flesh. Manda screamed as the two tumbled off the roof and Orochimaru taking the chance to make his run. Though he did not make it far as Anko had appear in front of him with her shotgun pointed right into his stomach.

Blood and guts shot out of the massive midsection created by Anko. He was a dead man as he fell off the roof and onto the arena floor. Surprisingly he survived the fall in time to see his snake summon let go by Anko's snake before it struck the giant snake's head. He watched with morbid fashion as Kingu bit off Manda's head using a combination of venom that dissolved flesh, and twisting motion that broke bone until the head spun off in a bloody fashion. Orochimaru closed his eyes as Kingu took Manda's body away as a trophy to prove his right to rule.

The snake man opened his eyes to see a tired Sarutobi slowly come over to him with his staff while Orochimaru lay in a pool of his own blood. He quivered as Sarutobi raised his monkey staff as Anko watched from a distance, "This is your end my former student. Goodbye."

Orochimaru screamed cruses to the very end as Sarutobi squashed his head like a hammer hitting a watermelon. He was finally dead and Sarutobi felt more relieved than sad while Anko seemed busy celebrating their success. He suddenly felt very old, too old to be fighting. He never was so glad he had someone holding him up as his staff transformed into a white-haired, human-sized monkey with a white three-prong beard.

Sarutobi smiled as he stated, "Thank you Enma. I can always trust the Monkey King to have my back."

The giant monkey, Enma smiled as he stated in a deep voice, "Any time Sarutobi, any time."

The two stood in silence, never noticing that the few surviving Sand-nins took note of Orochimaru's death and their missing Kazekage. Fearing the worst, they ran to the front lines to tell what is left of their forces the bad news.

Scene III

In the frontlines, things were getting worse and worse for the Sand-nins. Alleyways and rooftops were crowded with ninjas and the corpses of ninjas, much to the discomfort of Diablo Dante. After he had escaped a fight with a high-powered, dark Revan Hunter thanks to the intervention of Sound-nin cannon fodder, he began to see that this battle would end with the destruction of the Sand Forces if they continued to fight. One extreme example was a Sand-nin that hit the tank and roasted the two personal inside using the Solar Flare bloodline, only to be killed by a fellow ninja controlled by a blond Yakama. Then his forces were depleted even further as a number of his fellow ninjas tried to subdue just a half a dozen soldiers and they were mowed down by a ninja and a soldier equipped with an assault rifle. Just as another half dozen killed by another tank, or one of three humans with demonic chakra that reassembled two tailed cat (Yugito), seven tailed beetle (Fū) and eight tailed ox/squid (Killer Bee).

It was one of many examples that made him realized he and what was left of his forces needed to escape and it looked like he was not the only one that realized it. Especially as he noticed a few Sand-nins that he had assigned to return from the arena, running like a ghost was after them towards his soldiers on the rooftop, coordinating their armies. He knew he had to find out as he threw down smoke pellets after he found Raven Hunter coming toward him again. Raven Hunter dispersed the smoke to see Diablo had disappeared but found his tomahawks slicing some Sound and Sand Ninjas in the same alleyway.

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Diablo Dante appeared to stop one of his men retreating from the arena to ask what was going on. He got an unexpected answer, "Sir, the Kazekage and Baki are missing, and Orochimaru is dead. You're in command sir. What are your orders?"

Diablo was shocked into silence as he looked over the roof, watching his men get crushed or killed, he knew what he had to do, "Order the retreat for the Sand-nins; leave the Sound-nins to their fate."

The ninjas quickly complied before calling by radio or by word of mouth to order the retreat while Diablo stood there. He continued to stand until he saw his men on the retreat and was about to follow when a beautiful Roth Clan ninja cloaked in green sage chakra appeared in front of him. The woman moved in a fast strike with a green blade and he used his staff to keep her back as she struck again and again. After the fifth strike he had deflected, Diablo decided to end the fight as he went on the offensive. He overpowered and disarmed the woman, knocking the blade out of her hand as the first stage of the fight.

She returned the favor and began to go into a martial arts stance. She used quick moves and grapples until she got a hold of the staff and squeezed. Her strength began to crack the staff as it began to splinter in her hands as she slowly twisted the staff. Not wanting to be caught in the attack, Diablo dropped his staff to pull out a machete and struck the woman before she knew it.

Coated in chakra, the blade beat on her chakra armor. Her armor flared as if cracks were going to form. She then deflected the blade, sending a chakra blast that Diablo avoided and struck again with greater force. His chakra thick and powerful with inhuman strength knocked her back as her armor flared again. Her body, after an hour of fighting was weaning and it only got worst as his chakra began to work against her sage chakra.

She was worried if she did not end the fight soon she would so lose. So she fired off a large pulse of chakra that created cracks across the building towards Diablo and he swap with a fallen Leaf-nin. The body and the staff left behind quickly disintegrated as Diablo appeared behind the woman. She slowly turned to see Diablo with his machete with all of his chakra that made the blade seemed twice as large before it came down on her weaken shield, shattering it as it went right into the woman's neck, right into a vital artery. The woman stared at the blade sticking out of her neck as her chakra barely stopped the blade.

She was lucky it did not a decapitation as he pulled out his blade, leaving her to bleed out on the ground before him. He stared at the woman with cold eyes as he picked up the staff. He planned to put her out of her own misery as her hands were desperately trying to cover bleeding artery.

That was until he heard, "Amell!"

Diablo Dante turned to see Raven Hunter rushing towards him, with a chakra flare that would kill a weaker man. He took it a sign to retreat and ran out of the village while Raven Hunter reached the roof, seeing Amell on the ground and Diablo making a run for it. Raven Hunter did not even make an effort to pursue Diablo as he rushed to Amell's side. He fell to his knees as he tore a large piece of cloth from his robes and put them over Amell's wound in a desperate hope to save her.

"Hold on Amell-chan," Raven Hunter panted as he pressed into the wound. "Don't you dare die on me."

Amell Roth coughed out blood as she blurted out, "I don't think it's an option (cough). I think… I think I'm not long for this world (cough)."

"There got to be something we can do," Raven Hunter stated more out of denial as his knees were covered in the flood of blood that continued to pour out of Amell.

"I wish (cough) there was something that… that can be done," Amell cough as her eyes were becoming dead, clouded eyes. "I'd live a good life (cough), despite outliving my husband but it's also one with two regrets. One (grunt), I'll never see my daughters grow up into an adult. And I've never told you how much I care about you and wish… I wish it was different," Amell added before she began to cough out blood uncontrollably.

"I'd still care for you as well," Raven Hunter stated as he showed a rare smile that he hardly showed to family, let alone anyone else.

Amell smiled as she gently grabbed his arm with the last of her strength. "Promise me that you will look after my girls once I'm gone. I'd (cough) appreciate if someone I trust outside of my clan to do it."

"I promise," Raven Hunter gently nodded, much to happiness of Amell as she had one more request.

"And I also want you (cough and grunt) to live your life to the fullest and never dwell on what could be. That you would not seek revenge and would instead find happiness out there in the world."

Raven Hunter twitched as he nodded reluctantly, "I, I promise."

"Thank you," Amell smiled before she quietly went limp on the cold concrete, her eyes close as Raven Hunter's stared down own cold eyes.

He slowly removed his bloody hands to close Amell's eyes as he rose from the ground, staring at the bloody, yet peaceful corpse of Amell. He let down silent tears as the world blurred around him, only to be brought out of it by a hand touching his shoulder. He slowly turned to see an Ox ANBU salute him before stating, "Sir, Sand Forces are on the retreat. Should we go after them?"

Raven Hunter stared as the few Sand-nins make a run for it. He was tempted to go after them to kill Diablo personally. However, he stopped himself as he thought logically what to do, even if he did not want to in a tone colder then ice, "Let them go, as there has been enough death and other enemy ninjas to worry about. Offer the Sound-nins a chance to surrender and if they refuse, kill them. We cannot allow Orochimaru to get a single ninja back if we can help it."

The ANBU acknowledge order transmitted his orders to the others. While a second ninja, a medic-nin appeared by his side, one black haired woman named Shizune if he remembered correctly, "Sir, what about Lady Roth."

"There nothing that can be done, she's dead," Raven Hunter stated.

The medic looked shock as he knelled down to examine the woman before she exclaimed, "Sir she's not dead. If we quickly get to the hospital, we can save her!"

Raven Hunter eyes widen as he quickly scoped her up, "Then we have no times to wait. Let's go."

The two soon ran, out of the frontlines while the fighting was winding down. Within minutes, every Sound-nin was dead with only a few willing to surrender for they did not have a bounty on their head, or they were not fanatically loyal to Orochimaru. Either way, the battle was soon over and they would soon pick up the pieces of this terrible fight.

Raven Hunter carried Amell to the hospital for treatment. He stood there worry, watching them keeping Amell Alive. He smiled when they said she'll live and he thought the worst of it was now over. He did not realized that it was a prologue of things to come as two twin children in the Seer Clan compound predicted the next war to come as the first clash was about to end in the arena.

Scene IV

Within the arena, Yokoshima was fighting without skipping a beat as she danced around Kushina and Naruko on the wall's beam barely larger than one of her feet. The old woman let down a few strains of sweat but it looked like she was not even sweating as her opponents showed their profuse sweat on their clothing. She was also aware of the whole battlefield, and when started to hear a lack of gunfire, jutsus and screams, she knew the battle for Konoha was over and it was time for her to retreat after she pushed the two former Uzumaki back.

She then put her form into a slacked before she stated in a mocking tone, "Well, it's been fun but I see I have over stayed my welcome. I bid you farewell."

The old woman was about to run when Naruko appeared in front of her, yelling, "You not going anywhere."

Naruko then made a mad dash towards Yokoshima. She slashed and struck at Yokoshima while the old woman deflected each strike until she overpowered the girl. Yokoshima pushed her back by knocking out her sword before she punched the girl hard enough to break her small nose. Naruko fell off the wall and rolled to the ground while Yokoshima admired her work that is until she felt her daughter's sword slam into her back.

Kushina found out the hard way that Yokoshima's element was water, water that was compressed into armor as hard as steel. Her strike, which should have cut the older woman in two, caused a surge with water hitting her eyes, forcing Kushina to close them. Blindsided, Kushina did not see Yokoshima pull out a sword and push hers away until she felt Yokoshima throw her off the roof. She did not have time to react as Yokoshima followed with both hands on her sword. Kushina had hit the ground first followed by Yokoshima's blade under the woman's full weight.

Kushina was lucky she was wearing advanced armor. Instead of a life threatening injury created by such an attack, it was a flesh wound that she was could walk away from. Especially as Yokoshima quickly pulled out her blade before she jumped back and deflect three shots with skills that was almost inhumanly impossible. Naruto and her friends quickly surrounded Yokoshima.

Naruto was at Kushina's side, briefly staring at her wounds to ask, "Mom, are you alright?"

Kushina nodded as she slowly got up, "I'm fine honey, and your armor saved me. I wish the armor was not too expensive to make for the entire military force, or I would be advocating every ninja would have one."

"I hear that," Naruto mumbled as she kept her gun aimed at the woman as they waited for the woman move.

Yokoshima just smiled as she asked with a sarcastic tone, "Is this the part where I surrender to you now?"

"No, this is the part where we kill you," Naruto and Naruko said at the same time, much to the shock of the two girls.

"I see, and I'm afraid I will disappoint you for I have already disappeared," Yokoshima stated before she turned the blade towards herself and stabbed herself to disperse in a puff of smoke, revealing she was a shadow clone.

The group cursed as Tukiko summed it up with a simple, "AH COME ON!"

Kurenai winced as she sighed, trying too looking on the bright side, "Well, at least the battle is over."

Haku agreed sadly as she stated, "Yes, the battle is over, but I think another war is on the horizon."

"And this one will have no glory or honor, just death and horror as I fear the world will soon face the true Total Industrial war as our fore fathers faced," Naruto said quietly as she stared out up into the sky. A single tear fell as she worried for the future as the village's flag raised high in the shouts of victory.

**Done with the part 2, hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think **and sorry for the repost.****

**Author Note**

**1) The decision to kill Yamato was one I felt necessary for the story, and one I originally did not plan to happen. Especially as his death will play a major plot point for future main characters like Fox Spirit, so he died. Sorry. **

**2) With genjutsu, I'm assuming the more times your hit in a role by different illusion, the weaker the mind becomes as it wears down your mental defense, especially when it's not used to train. **

**3) While the wrist gun idea looks cool it is not practical unless for stealth attacks. A small wrist gun will be very complex device designed to be small to the point it will have very little ammunition, range and power when compared to a pistol, let alone a rifle. So only the terminator ones will have wrist guns as starting weapons used in sneak attacks. **

**4) I give you one guess what happen to Kurenai and it will affect her story. It's probably too apparent but whatever. Let's say some drama will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**5) Originally, I plan to kill Amell, but Leaf Ranger pointed out it would not be the best of ideas, and I realized the author is write so I fixed the chapter. Sorry for the rehash.**

**6) I bet people are happy I did not crippled Kushina as I did in the original story. Let's see how many more changes I will introduce in the stories to come. **

** 7) A number of people are begging that I kill Yokoshima and that makes me smile as I feel I have done my job in creating a truly despicable villain. To me a villain needs to be hated, someone you want dead and will get much satisfaction when they do die. I also believe that the best ones are the ones that get away not by mercy but because of their abilities, because they are that powerful.**


	18. Chapter 18: The First Modern Leaf Part 2

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 19: One Threat to the Next

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as I will not have the Rabbit Goddess in this story or whatever other craziness the story is doing. I am not writing this story on an acid trip.**

**Beat Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/23/2014**

Scene I

Within the large Council room, Sarutobi was sipping Earl Grey tea as members of the shinobi and civilian council members waited in their chairs. They were waiting for the casualty list to be delivered by the scar head of T&I, Ibiki standing in for Chief of medicine Eboshi, she was working overtime at the hospital, "Taking into account that we faced a large invasion force, I'm happy to report casualties were light. Among our allies, our village's Defense Forces and our Ninjas, we have a reported twelve percent fatalities with the only notable deaths were Jōnin Genma Shiranui and Yamato. We also have an eight percent wounded rate, all of whom will return to service within a week to six months at most."

"I also would like to report that the damage to the village itself was superfluous," noted the head of R&D, Dr Lost. The man stood tall in his business suit as his glowing eyes bored into theirs. "Outside of a large hole in the wall that surrounds the village, only a small portion of the surrounding district was damaged and will be repaired in a matter of days.

"The damage on the wall, however, will take months as we plan to go ahead and replace the entire wall with micro-reinforced ultra-high-performance concert reinforced with steel. Plus, we are going to added missile launchers, along with the anti-air guns and ground machine guns on the wall to protect against summons like the giant snake. I'm also proud to report that the Scorpion Hover Tank and Phantom class Attack Fighter performed at optimal efficiency, despite the fact we will have to replace three of the hover tanks and repair two more."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hiashi stated as he leaned forward to face Dr. Lost. "However, I am more concerned about the security breach we had in the Great Library."

Dr. Lost nodded in acceptance as he stated, "I can say with certainty that they didn't get much. I was able to lock down any classified information while trapped in that airtight room thanks to my acquired cyber skills and due to the fact their hackers appeared about as good as drunken monkeys."

"So they got nothing?" Mikoto Uchiha asked, and Dr. Lost lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Outside basic information and history book, they got nothing that would be a threat to us at the moment. Though given a decade or two would allow them to progress their technology to be a half a century behind ours to the point they could be a threat. Perhaps sooner depending how many machines they made since Naruto and her team reported they have a research lab that survived the EMP Bomb during the Republic Alliance's time."

"This could be disconcerting, and making our allies request for samples of our more advance military technology given more weight," Sarutobi stated, much to the disproval stare of some of the Shinobi Council, mainly the elders. Though he ignored them as he directed his attention to the ANBU Commander to ask, "Yūgao, have ANBU Intelligence or Jiraiya's Spy Network got any information on the Uzumaki's movements."

"Very little as things seem quiet in the Jungle Wastelands," reported a purple-haired ANBU behind a cat mask. "We are trying to get spies in or hear what they are doing in the Elemental Countries, but nothing so far. We'll have to assume they are preparing for war."

"That is disconcerting, and if they have the machine army we fear, I may have no choice but to ask the Fire Counselors and Representatives Assembly to consider trading more of our advanced technology to our allies," Sarutobi stated much to the shock of the Council.

"Surely we are not going to give marginal allies like Cloud forces and its housing country, Lightening Country our most advanced technology?" Hiashi asked with a growled.

"Give me and the Assembly some credit," Sarutobi laughed. "We're not going to give the top of the line stuff, as Dr. Lost has some… designs to give to them that are fifty years behind us at least."

"Seventy at most," Dr. Lost nodded. "Advance enough to defend themselves should they come under attack from Whirlpool forces."

"Allies will need the better technology in case things go from bad to a worst case scenario," Sarutobi explained as he took a puff from his pipe as the Council began to mummer.

A couple of people were murmuring about the thought of another war on the breach while the three elders scolded, especially the cripple Danzō covered in bandages. "That all fine and good but what are we going to do about our current enemies. What are we going to do about the Sand and Sound forces?"

Yūgao kept her mouth shut during the rant, looking at Sarutobi to give her report. With a single nod, the ANBU Commander started her report, "Sound Forces were hit the most of the invaders, with only a few managing to escape, though the few that did escaped retreated into Rice Country. We are currently gathering information on Rice Country to determine the atmosphere and if it's ideal, invade the country with the Assembly's Approval, take that place out once and for all.

"Which is more then I can say for Sand Forces," Yūgao stated as she took a breather. "Best case scenario for them, they lost forty percent of their forces. Worst case, they lost sixty percent. Either way, the majority of their casualties were their upper class Jōnin and Chūnin ninjas. Sand forces loses were high enough that they are going to lose their title as one of the five major villages, even if we returned their prisoners. Though negotiations on what to do with the prisoners are going to be on hold until Sand Forces decided who their next Kazekage will be, as the next in line was Baki."

"Who'll be turned over to the Sand Daimyō for execution today," Ibiki added. "Apparently he knew Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage and replaced him. It was all part of his plan to use the fake Kazekage to get his village out of economic trouble by killing their Daimyō and dealing a blow to Leaf Forces. All the while claiming they were tricked. Now though, he's going to pay for his part of the plan with his life."

"So with Baki made an example, most likely Diablo Dante will take control of the village to negotiate its surrender to Wind Country. Who's going to put the village under stiff military control from the samurai and soldiers of Wind Country," Yūgao explained as Wolf Dreamer cringed.

"My brother is not going to like this as Diablo put Amell into a comma." Wolf Dreamer sighed as he added, "He hasn't left her side since."

"Well pal… I think we all have friends in the hospital," Tsume commented as she twitched with a broken arm she received from the fighting. "But now is not the time to dwell on it as we need to be concerned with who will replace Sand Forces as a Major Village."

"Most likely, Grass Forces will take their place with Grass Country being one of the largest territories and having a military force that rivals Sand Forces in their prime. The only others contenders are Waterfall Forces followed by Star Forces in a distant third, though it's not very likely," Yūgao explained. "We'll see in the next couple of weeks."

"Isn't Grass Country currently in an alliance with Earth Country?" the Jōnin Commander, Shikaku Nara lazily asked.

"Yes sir," Yūgao nodded and Shikaku cursed their luck.

"Troublesome, it looks like things are coming ahead with the Uzumaki and the alliance with Earth Country, hopefully not into the next Great Shinobi War."

Ignoring the doomsday report, Sarutobi commanded Yūgao to continue her observation of allies and enemies. "You got it sir," the ANBU saluted her superior.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I suggest we call this meeting at an end," Mikoto suggested. "We've all got somewhere to be, and mine is in the hospital."

The other Council members nodded in agreement and Sarutobi waved them off. The members quickly dispersed, leaving only the ANBU Commander and the Hokage alone in the room. Yūgao was quick to his side after his collapse in his chair, "Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine, just realizing how old I am," Sarutobi admitted. "In my youth, I was able to fight on an equal footing with my two predecessors. Now I need help to beat my crippled student while my fellow Kages can beat my predecessors in one on one combat. I think it is time for me to retire."

Yūgao nodded, fully expecting the man to retire years ago, "Who will be your replacement?"

"Tsunade would be my first choice, with Jiraiya being my second choice, and both of them are at the hospital," Sarutobi answered as he slowly got up. "Come, we've got rounds to make and its time I pick my successor."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Yūgao nodded as she followed Sarutobi out of the office.

Scene II

A day after the Battle for Konoha, things were calming down as the number of hospital patients dwindled to only those that had originally needed serious treatment or bed rest. The foreign ninjas outside of prisoners were taking their wounded away under their Kage's eyes, preparing to head back home. It was the last moment that Haku had a chance to say goodbye to Mei and Zabuza, though Zabuza did not have a tear as he gave the girl an awkward hug.

The news was not as great as Raven Hunter held onto Amell's hand, who laid in a medically induced coma in her hospital bed, unable to awake due to the extent of her injuries. It would take weeks for her to awake. Family and friends were extremely worried as they sat outside for hours, hoping against hope she would wake up early. Bastila even fell asleep on Revan's shoulder as Night Wolf joined them in offering their condolence. Revan watched with a stern face that relayed no emotion as she squeezed Night Wolf's hand for moral support.

"Thank you for being here for us Night Wolf, but you don't need to stay with us if you don't want to," Revan told Night Wolf with a small smile.

"I wouldn't be much use anywhere else. Fox Spirit is asleep and she is handling her first kill as well as can be expected. She doesn't need me as much as you two do," Night Wolf smiled sadly, as he returned the squeeze. "How are you two holding up?"

"Bastila cried a bit more then she should have and as you can see, she is now resting," Revan sighed and looked at her sister. "She thinks she should have tried harder while in her battle meditation, our mother would have been more invigorated and Diablo would have been taken instead. She believes he would be the one in the hospital, instead of our mother being on life support for at least two months in an induced coma. It will take time for her to realize that we couldn't do anything more to save her."

Night Wolf nodded until he noticed a lack of answer to his second question. "And how are you?" Night Wolf asked, emphasizing the 'you' part.

Revan twitched as she truthfully answered, "I want to kill HIM. I want to kill Diablo Dante the first chance I get for leading the invasion against the village and for nearly killing my mother. One day, I hope to return the favor, without the possibility of chance being a factor."

Night Wolf actually flinched by Revan's cold statement and was tempted to let go. However, instead of letting go, he held on tighter as he softly said, "Please come back Revan. Don't walk the dark path your family and I cannot follow."

Revan turned with a flash to face Night Wolf with burning eyes into Night Wolf's concerned eyes. Her eyes soften as the fire left her face. "I won't, not with you here."

Revan then leaned forward and gave a soft kiss that Night Wolf returned with passion. The two were soon leaning into each, enjoying each other's presence. Revan in particular seemed content. 'Seemed' being the optimal word as her eyes were not as they stared at a dead Sand-nin that the medics could not save. As a blanket was being put over the corpse, Revan imagined it was someone else to feel content.

Scene III

In another part of the hospital, Kurenai was laying on her back in bed as the black-haired assistant, Shizune, examining the Jōnin's abdomen. Kurenai nervously shook with a tremor while Asuma stood by her side, his hand on her hand waiting for the news.

Shizune soon got results as she gave a brief smile to announce, "Congratulations Kurenai, you're pregnant."

Asuma formed a great smile as he hugged Kurenai at the news, "This is great news! We are going to have a child together!"

"Yes, I can hardly wait," Kurenai had stammered with a nervous smile that Asuma missed.

"I have to tell my family and friends," Asuma stated with a broad smile. "I'm going to be a father."

Kurenai acted as if she was slapped in a way she could not compare. She could not tell if the news was pleasurable or terrible as her entire body went through all the motions of being excited, angry and depressed. Emotions not missed by her friend as Anko suggested Asuma do so to have an excuse to talk to Kurenai as alone as she could be as her student Tukiko refused to leave her master's side.

With Asuma out of sight, Anko went to the heart of the matter, "Kurenai are you okay?"

"I don't know," Kurenai admitted. "I'll feel like this couldn't have happened in a worst time."

"Is having a baby so bad?" Tukiko asked with a quivering lip.

"No," Kurenai quickly answer to her young student. "It's a wonderful thing to know you are growing a new life within you. To have a family and to raise the child you want. It's just too soon." Kurenai looked down, quietly as she added, "I have to give up my command as a Jōnin Sensei and will be regulated to a desk job in two months time. Assuming I not forced into early retirement to watch over my kid. It may be years before I am allowed or able to get back out into the field again."

Kurenai let a single tear lose as Anko and Tukiko rushed over to hug Kurenai, "Everything will be fine Kurenai, and we still have the two months before you're pulled from the field."

Kurenai let a small smile before adding, "I guess there is that."

The three continued to hug, eventually came four when Haku came in and joined the hug. Kurenai eventually accepted her pregnancy with a smile, as she would now achieve her dream of having a family.

Scene IV

As Kurenai was taking in the news, a bandaged Kushina walked down the hallways. She was holding her stomach, still tender from the sword strike she suffered from Yokoshima Uzumaki during the invasion. Though it did not hurt as much as her wounded pride, "Two on one and we still could not beat her. We'll need to up our training."

"I'm sure you will get her next time," Hinata stated with soft conviction.

"Next time we won't give her a chance to win as we'll stack things into our favor," Naruko stated with a small smile as a plan developed in her head for the next time she would see her grandmother. It involved, her sword, a heavy pistol she got her sister to make for her, and grenades, lots of them. Naruko unblocked her gun to admire the heavy pistol that was more powerful then Naruto's, though with a lower firing rate.

Her smile was unnerving to Naruto as she stated, "You're starting to scare me sis."

Naruko turned to face Naruto and sated, "Good, if I can unnerve a fellow ninja, I can scare the shit out of my enemies."

"Naruko, I think that's enough," Kushina stated with a hint of worry in her voice. "We are all comrades and more importantly family. We don't need to be ready to fight now."

Naruko slowly loosened her form as she spoke in a horse voice, "Yes mother."

Kushina smiled softly as she hugged her youngest daughter in spite of her own pain. Naruko gave a small smile as she returned the hug while Naruto and Hinata stood to the side. Once the hug was done, the four continued down the hallway as Naruto changed subjects, "So Hinata, how's Hanabi handling her first kill?"

"She has her moments," Hinata admitted. "She is having a hard time accepting that she can end a life with her training. Talking about it and actually doing a kill is two different things. However, she'll bounce back, especially as Konohamaru is there with her as they both work together to get past their first kill."

"Those two sure are spending a lot of time together, and blush when people question it. I wonder why?" Naruto asked in such confusion that it made her mother and daughter stop a few steps back to smack their hands to their foreheads.

"Sister, do you know the meaning of the 'Birds and the Bees?" Naruko asked while Kushina began to blush, hopping to Kami (God) that she did not need to explain the concept.

She felt relief as Naruto turned to face them in shock, before a small blush appeared as she silently said, "Oh."

Hinata grimaced where the line of thinking was taking place, so she changed subjects, "How's Fox Spirit taking her first kill?"

"Um, Night Wolf and Fox Spirit say she's fine, though I worry a bit," Naruto admitted. "We'll see if she'll need counseling or not."

Hinata nodded and she was going to the next subject when a disturbance in front of the small group stopped their line of thought. A disturbance coming from a small squad of Wind Country's Samurai coming out of the room that held all the captured Sand-nins. The Leaf-nins stepped back as they saw they were taking a handcuffed prisoner out with them. It was a Sand-nin they recognized, the sensei from Gaara's team, Baki of the Red Sand.

"You can't do this to me!" Baki yelled out under the Samaria's arms.

"I think you'll find we can do anything to traitors to our Country," a samurai stated. "Conspiracy to kill the Daimyō, accomplice to murder of the Kazekage, giving military control to a foreign power; unlawfully attacking an ally of Wind Country, and committing acts of espionage and treason for a foreign power. All of which you've been found guilty of and sentenced to immediate beheading for, it's only a shame we can only give you a quick execution. Instead of the prolonged one you deserve."

Baki continued to scream bloody murder as he was dragged away back to Wind Country for his public execution. Leaving behind dishearten Sand-nins when they realizing how much corruption seeped into their forces, and how much they lost going along with the plan. Many Sand-nins looked depressed, even a redheaded boy that seemed alone around other Sand-nins, though not completely alone as he was surrounded by others of his kind, the three other Jinchūrikins from the allied villages.

Curious, worried and filled with a little guilt, Naruto felt a desired to comfort Gaara. Kushina seeing Naruto's stress, urged her to go. Supported by Naruko and Hinata, she swallowed her pride and walked into the room, passed the other Sand-nins to Gaara. Some thought she was crazy for getting close, they allowed her to enter, though she was looked upon with suspicion by the petite green haired Rain-nin, Fū.

Naruto came up to Gaara in a non-threatening manner as she spoke, "How are you doing Gaara?"

Gaara turned over to stare at Naruto with shaky eyes as a small blush appeared on his face, "Good… mother is no longer yelling… I can sleep now," Gaara said with a weak smile.

Naruto, return the smile as she stated, "I'm glad you're able to look on the bright side of things. I'm also sorry about the loss of your sensei."

Gaara face immediately morphed into emotionless face Naruto meet him with as he stated, "Don't be, Ibiki has never been a teacher to me. He never trained me and encouraged the Kazekage to treat me as a weapon as the village saw fit."

Naruto flinched as she stated, "I'm sorry I didn't know. It must have been difficult."

"It must be difficult," Fū quoted as she had mocked the young blond girl. "You know nothing of what it's like to be a Jinchūrikin. I'm not even allowed to live in the Taki and only a few humans show me kindness. So don't say it must be difficult for it is a hard life."

Naruto felt like jumping back in fright, ready to bolt if she made another blunder. However, she was rescued by a tall, dark-skinned Cloud-nin Killer Bee. He flexed his glasses as he rapped, "Ease up on Nine, girl, for she'd lived a shelter life, much like little Two. And no offense to you girl, but you and One had lived a harder life, then most others in this room, yo."

Fū looked in shock as her personality took a one-eighty, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were one of us. You just seem so… soft. I thought you were here to gloat. I apologized for making that assumption."

"Just because I seem soft does not mean had… difficulty growing up with people trying to use me for their own ends. Though I guess its sheltered compare to the rest of you," Naruto said to herself more to others.

"Our life would have been rougher, if my bro didn't take the throne, yo," Killer Bee rapped while Yugito felt like banging her head.

"I'm going to kill your sensei for pounding that obsessive rapping into your head," Yugito muttered darkly.

"Don't be dissing my tunes, yo!" Killer Bee stated while wagging his finger.

"I think its endearing," Naruto added with a smile. "Though it may be because I don't have to put up with it for hours on in. I suspect that would upset anyone."

"I guess that is why the Raikage goes in a self induced rage if Bee raps more than ten minutes," Yugito giggled as she nibble on some tuna she brought in.

"I guess it does," Naruto then saw her family and best of friend where outside waiting for her. "I best get going. I will see you all again just before they return you back to your village."

Gaara actually tensed as he whispered, "Do I have to go back?"

"Don't you want to?" Naruto asked and Gaara responded with a shaking head of 'no.'

"I've got nothing to go back to," Gaara stated without emotion. "No family, friends. Not even an object."

Fū nodded along to state, "Such is the life of a living weapon. Unless you have someone to come back to, you would never want to return."

Naruto eyes widen as she looked back to Naruko, putting a connection there before she turned to her fellow Jinchūrikin to state, "Well then, I can promise you that you have one friend should you ever need it, all you have to do is call me."

"And us too," Yugito nodded with Naruto, followed by Fū and Killer Bee's reassurance.

And for the first time Gaara smiled, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded as she rose up and walked back to her family and friends, passing by Gaara's sister, Temari. She was quite as she faced away from Gaara. Tears began to form as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, little brother."

Her words filled with love were unheard as Naruto came up to Naruko. She stopped to face her sister to ask a simple, yet emotional question, "Naruko, was it the life of a Jinchūrikin you lived at the hands of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes," Naruko answered with a bit of hesitance in her voice.

Naruto, letting a few tears well-up in her eyes, gave her sister a big hug, a hug of pity and love. One Naruko returned on reflex, absorbing the love she has been longing for many years. The brief, warming sight brought a smile to Kushina and Hinata, as well as jealousy on the Hyūga's part, before Naruko pushed Naruto.

"All right, that's enough hugging. There is only so much… um... I think it's called mushiness. Anyway, I think that's quite enough," Naruko stated as she straighten her posture. "Besides, I think Hinata would want more hugs from you then I need from you."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes, and perhaps a bit of cuddling too," Naruko laughed while Kushina smacked the back of her youngest head.

Naruto still looked confused as she turned to Hinata to ask, "Any idea what's she talking about."

Hinata did not answer, as her entire face resembled a tomato. She could not stammer out an answer, as Naruto closed the gap. Her face filled with concern as she put her hand across Hinata's forehead while asking, "Hinata, are you alright. You look feverish and you're starting to burn up."

Hinata did not make a sound as Naruto touched her head causing her brain to shut down. Without a thought, she did something she had not done in years. She ran to Kurenai's room for advice leaving Naruto behind a confused Naruto. "What just happen?"

Kushina giggled, "Oh, the girl just got a little flustered at Naruko's suggestion. Why don't you run along to see if she's fine while I have a talk with Naruko about a little thing called tact."

"Yes mother," Naruko bowed while Naruto looked at the two.

Seeing she will not be getting a better answer, she turned to run after Hinata while Kushina and Naruko followed them. Past Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi, who were having a heated discussion, "Sensei, you can't seriously consider having one of us take the mantle of Fifth Hokage now?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"The battle showed I'm too old to lead this village and I need someone I can trust to take my place," Sarutobi explained while taking a nibble of his wooden, unlit pipe. "Besides, I did state I will be picking one of you two to replace me before the final part of the exam."

"I thought you were joking or said that to keep Orochi off his game," Jiraiya whispered before he tried to weasel out of the hat. "But I don't agree with the choice. Surly there are better options then a perverted spymaster and a gambling medic."

"Very few can match your power and fewer are qualified to lead this village with respect and skill alone. Everyone else just doesn't have the experience, power and youth to lead this village at this moment," Sarutobi told his two surviving students.

"Yeah, well despite how I look, I am not exactly young, I am in my fifties." Tsunade declared, grinding her teeth at admitting how old she was, though she would gladly admit it to get out of the job.

Though Sarutobi would not be dissuaded, "You're still in your prime, something which I have long past. Besides, I thought you would take the chance to be able to make a direct difference with the village, especially if you want to be able to implement some programs you've wanted to add."

The two surviving Sennin stared at each other. They were silently talking just before Tsunade sighed and stepped up, "Well, since I spend most of my time in the village, I pick up the mantle of Hokage for you Sarutobi-sensei. Especially since I get to add some important classes on medical, seals, and also science and engineering courses since the brat would never look at me the same way if I forget. Courses we desperately need for those interested in the Academy and among our ranks."

Sarutobi's smile broadened as he exclaimed, "Excellent! We'll get everything set and you can take the job in a couple of days, a week at most."

Tsunade nervously laughed as the two walked away, not realizing they had company in the form of a mosquito listening in. The mosquito waited before it dispersed to inform the Uzumaki that Konoha was going to have a power change soon.

Scene IV

Three days after the Battle of Konoha, Condor made it to the rendezvous at the main base found in the Jungle Wasteland. He handed over his flash drive to Yokoshima, who had arrived a few hours earlier and was patiently waiting for him. Taking it like a boss, Condor saluted as he gave his report in his own unique way.

"Here's the flash drive, Boss. I'm sorry to report not only the death of my men, but also the fact the mission went to shit. I was only able to pull off a partial success by getting the damn information, including the video you requested. I wasn't able to complete the main objective needed to expand our empire. I'm sorry I've failed you ma'am."

Yokoshima laughed as she stated, "Don't feel so bad Condor. You did better than I did as little Naruto, Naruko and their mother escaped my grasp before I was forced to flee. If I punished you for doing better than me, then that would make me a hypocrite."

Yokoshima then developed a devious smile as she added, "You've did a better job than most others would have in the circumstance, so you should be commended. Especially since, you killed one of their elite ninjas while killing a large number of ANBU. Showing the world we are a force to be reckoned with and it's only just the tip of the ice berg."

"It is a shame the robots were not worth a shit. My mind was blown when I heard the MIR-180s could not take down a couple of kids," Condor stated. "And since the other clankers are weaker, it might not end well with an army of MIR-100 and MIR-118, along with some support crafts. For a thousand pieces of shit is still just shit."

"The kids were unusually skilled, and we knew at best the machines would be cannon fodder, along with our conscripted soldiers. But I guess that is beside the point. We may need to recruit outside our usual forced labor," Yokoshima stated with a rub on her chin as she plugged the flash drive into a screen.

"We'll need some flesh and blood shields between us and those tree huggers if we want to win a fucken war with them," Condor pointed out.

"Which is why I had you retrieve this video, we need to pick up some powerful allies," Yokoshima stated as the screen showed an explosion so large it could be seen in space.

"With whom and how do you convince these future allies to fight against the all powerful Leaf?" Condor asked.

"Why do you think I had you steal that particular video on the greatest weapon of all time," Yokoshima pointed out and the war council was getting what she was saying. "As for allies, let's just say they are powerful and deadly." Yokoshima smiled, "Pack up your bags and the hologram viewer. We're going to Ame."

"To the raining capital of the world?" Condor growled in annoyance. "Do we have too?"

"When you're going to hire mercenaries, you might as well go for the best, and the best is the Akatsuki," Yokoshima stated with a smile.

Scene V

Ame, the village hidden in the mists was appropriately named for around the village province was a rain storm that never end. It was a cold place ruled by what the people think of as gods. It was the most elite of forces, the Akatsuki, the most powerful mercenary guild in the world. A well earned title for ever member of this small team were S-Rank ninjas that were just as powerful, if not more powerful then the village's Kage they ran from.

This group of nine individuals hidden in shadows was having a monthly mission to read reports on the current circumstance in the village. Reports given by a member that was not exactly human with his green hair, glowing yellow eyes and a body that was half-and-half black and white. However, what made him unusual was the fact he looked like a human crossed with a Venus flytrap. His mouth now mostly was covered by his black robes with red clouds.

The trap of the flytrap flexed as he gave his report in a soft tone, "The weapons the Leaf forces have show how deadly they have become if the little war they had was any indication."

The man switched to a more demonic tone as he reported, "The asses can now kill a squad of elites with one farmer."

"What is worst is that soon the Cloud, Mist, Waterfall and Star Force will be given similar weapons in exchange for some training programs, techniques and minerals from the various villages," the calm voice continued, showing the man was suffering from a split personality problem.

"Thank you for the illuminating report Zetsu," stated a powerful man that was the leader of Ame. He was a man hidden in the shadows with power glowing from his pale eyes that hid rings upon rings within his pupils.

"Of course, Lord Pain and Lady Konan," Zetsu bowed to the man and to his partner, a beautiful woman with court style blue hair and orange eyes.

"Damn that is bad news as that means when we try to take the vessels, it will prove even more difficult, eh Itachi," a fish man formerly from Mist Forces. He was a former Leaf-nin that was famous for the execution of most of the Uchiha clan years ago, and a pale man that looked remarkably like an older, more competent Sasuke, for he was Sasuke's brother and Tukiko's older cousin, Itachi Uchiha.

"I suppose it will be Kisame, maybe they are too difficult to take them all on our own," Itachi stated with a cold monotone that would make arctic fish quiver.

"Why not just go after one to get the power that none of them can match?" a new soft voice asked as Yokoshima made her appearance, much to the shock of those in the room.

"How did you get in here?" the apparent leader demanded, as his powerful eyes stared into Yokoshima's soul.

"It is very simple when one knows that you infused your chakra into the never ending rain you created and to use it to deflect the barrier away," revealed Yokoshima.

"Why are you here?" Pain asked while his members grouped up with Konoha to prepare for battle, especially when dozens of elite Uzumaki ninjas led by Condor appeared in the room, ready to trade blows. Blows that never came as Yokoshima calmed them down with a raised hand.

"Now please, let's not get violent as we came to talk about an alliance and an alternative to your demon weapon as seen with this holographic orb," Yokoshima stated as she held up a sphere fitted with emitters all over the body.

Yokoshima threw up a sphere that formed into a 3D imagine of one of the Alliance's last warships, recording the continent Africa. A blinding light appeared in the center of Africa and created a sphere over it. Then once the light dispersed, the once silver, yellow and green continent was now mostly black with only the outskirts unaffected by the blast. The image ended as the sphere landed in her hand.

"I hope that gets your attention," Yokoshima said with an evil smile as the Akatsuki became quiet.

Pain broke the silence, "What do you want?"

"I propose a partnership if you would," Yokoshima. "You see, we have the resources to make the bomb but not the knowledge. More specifically the knowledge probably one Naruto and Colonel Nine of Nine, better known as the Kyūbi, have. A bomb that would force compliance, along with produced factories to build up the numbers to destroy any that would resist, and there will be resistance for a united nation and an end of all war will be resisted every step of the way."

"Why should we work with you?" Calmed Zetsu asked, "Especially since we can just extract the Kyūbi from the girl to get the information."

"Do that and the Colonel Nine of Nine would throw a fit for killing her favorite host and most likely destroy her own mind to keep the information hidden, fool," Yokoshima told the group. "Beside, even if you somehow convinced Colonel Nine of Nine to work with you, you don't have the technology to make the bomb within months. As appose to centuries without the right equipment and knowledge."

"And you do you old bitch?" Demonic Zetsu asked Yokoshima.

"Yes we do thanks to the Keepers," Yokoshima answered the group.

"Who are the Keepers?" Pain asked.

"The Keepers were a religious group formed sometime after the Mechanize War," Yokoshima answered Pain. "They went across the continent, trying to find and preserve all the information they could and put it in one surviving Lab that we found."

"So you are a descendant of the Keepers," Kisame stated for the group.

"Oh no nothing like," Yokoshima had answered the Missing-nin. "You see, the newly establish nobles and clansmen began to despise the Keepers. Especially when they preached that, 'Everyone was equal in these lands.' So out of ignorance or fear, they hunted down these 'heretics.' The Keepers were excitant by the end of Six Path Sage reign. Luckily, one of them wrote a journal and we were able to follow the trail to the Lab they found, and while it wasn't much, it would be enough to help us match the Leaf in a way most of you want. And if we gain enough allies and build a stronger force, we can take the nation in one fatal sweep."

This speech caused a murmur among the group as Pain stepped out to reveal a pale man with orange spiky hair, along with five more bodies with the same eyes, all speaking at once to ask, "What is stopping me from torturing you to get the information we want?"

"A fleet of one man machine fighters ready to bomb Ame into oblivion," Yokoshima stated with a grand smirk, a smirk that told him she was telling the truth.

Pain stared for a moment before he asked, "Can I have time to decide?"

"I will be in one of your village's motel while you decide," Yokoshima stated before leaving the room. As soon as she left the door, only Pain noticed that a man with a black and orange swirl mask disappeared.

Scene VI

Once Yokoshima returned to her hotel, she turned to face the man in the swirling mask. "It has been a long time Madara Uchiha. How are you doing?"

"Very well Yokoshima, I am a bit disappointed that you are trying to derail my plans," the man answered as he removed his mask to revealed an old man in his sixties with black coral eyes and black spiky hair turning grey.

"You look older and younger then you should Madara. Haven't been able to rejuvenate your body lately?" Yokoshima commented. "Not a very good idea since you helped found Leaf Forces over a century ago. Perhaps if you went for more Uzumaki blood in you, you look just as young as I do. I'm not surprised after killing your own brother to extend your lifespan."

Madara ignored the underhanded comment to ask his own question, "Why should I allow this alliance?"

Yokoshima answered with a question, "What do you really know about the Six-Path Sage?"

"That he sealed the Jūbi into himself, taught the basis of chakra, and had two sons that eventually became feuding enemies, the Senju clan and my former clan that betrayed me, the Uchiha," Madara answered.

"Very good, except that is not the truth," Yokoshima told Madara, who responded with a raised eyebrow. "According to the Keeper records, the Six Path Sage was a tyrant that battled the Nine Demons and sealed them into himself after sacrificing his home village to do it. He then claimed he defeated and sealed the ten-tailed Jūbi to stop its evil and use his popularity and his power to create a force under his command across the Elemental Nations as he developed chakra techniques for his soldier's charka. He also hunted down the Keepers as he claimed to be getting rid of demon worshipers. In secret, he wanted to capture them and extract their information, but all of them except the one recording the events, who died of old age.

"Anyway, he finally had his empire in the last five years of life, and that was when he picked his youngest son as his successor. However, the eldest, your ancestor didn't agree and started to fight with his brother a week after their father died. The Keepers last recording was about how the nobles and clans joined in the fight, carving out pieces of the empire until it no longer exists. It is safe to assume that was how the Elemental Nations and the Clan Wars began and the old empire history was lost in favor of the legend of Six Path Sage."

Madara looked into Yokoshima's eyes before asking, "Do you have any proof of this."

Yokoshima smirked before handing Madara a recording and the original text of the Keepers. He looked over them as she pulled out a bottle of Fire Country Brandy and two glasses. She waited patiently until he sighed and said, "So my plan to recreate the Jūbi was doomed from the beginning."

"Then how about we create a new plan?" Yokoshima asked while she began pouring a drink. "The bomb is just a distraction to keep the less loyal in your organization in line until we have them killed, much like Pain's super weapon was. Don't look surprised. I know you well and you loved using puppets just as much you loved getting your hands dirty. Once we figure out how to mass-produce the robots and weapons outside of the R&D labs we found, we'll have the power and numbers to rule the Elemental Countries with an iron fist, as opposed to losing it all out rebellion that is to come. Once they are gone, the others will submit to our power, especially once Naruto Uzumaki and others are captured and brainwashed to our side." Yokoshima told Madara while emphasizing 'our.'

"Why is Naruto so important," Madara asked Yokoshima.

"Besides being the one who holds the design and is an indirect decedent of the Senju Clan," Yokoshima smiled at Madara. "Naruto's bloodline, the Elemental Star is too important and powerful to leave in our enemies' hand. Also, if we have DNA samples directly from Naruto's eyes, we can possibly recreate the bloodline within the clan."

Madara nodded before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"Besides being able take your revenge on Konoha and ruling the world with me?" Yokoshima asked as Madara nodded. "Then how about the ability to further evolve your Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"What?" Madara asked Yokoshima to elaborate.

"During the clan wars, our two clans had a brief alliance through marriage that produces a child with the Elemental Star and the Mangekyō Sharingan. That child, not only can copy every know Jutsu and use amaterasu, the black flames in its highest flames. She could also combine the other four elements to amaterasu to be more powerful then you can imagine. Unfortunately, she died young and the alliance was broken due to the Senju fabricating evidence that said the other side did it."

Yokoshima smiled as she gently rubbed Madara cheek next to his only eye. "Now what we can do is either use a surgical procedure to give you the Elemental Star or allow you to take over a child produced by Naruto from an Uchiha of your choosing. Either way, you will be more powerful and we rule the world together. So what do you say?"

Madara complemented to Yokoshima's proposal before picking up a drink, "I agree to our partnership."

"Good, very good," Yokoshima stated before they both took a sip of Fire Country Brandy.

The two drank to their alliance as they celebrated their success. They did not notice that they were followed by Itachi, who was listening in on the beginning of the alliance. He discreetly left to warn Konoha that war was coming sooner than they think.

Scene VII

A week after Konoha, a large ceremony was being held. A ceremony that was showcasing not only the promotion of several different ninjas, but also Tsunade commissioned as the Hokage of Leaf Forces. Tsunade stood proud with her pointed hat as she looked over the soon to be promoted Genin, with Team Vixen, Revan and Shino at the front to be awarded Elite Chūnin. She gladly handed them their vest as she gave one final bow.

"Wear them with pride as you made your first big stepped into the Ninja World!" Tsunade exclaimed as two fighters flew over to release their payload of fireworks as the village celebrated.

A village growing as the factory began to operate. The world was changing and while some will refuse, others will ride its murky water. For better or worse, a new era of composites and steel was about to begin as the world in plunged into a new path.

**Finally done, sorry it took so long but I was having difficulty getting the flow right. Hope you enjoy this story and will update soon.**

**Author Note**

**A) Sorry about the delay with the story, but my Beta Reader had technical difficulty and was catching up. He has chapter 20 and will be out soon. So stay tune. **

**1) Sand Forces lost more than expected and they are no longer a Major Village. Unlike the Leaf, they could not afford to lose nearly half their forces, especially when it was more Genin and Ch****ūnin thy lost instead of J****ōnin. **

**2) Baki was a traitor and in this story, he was and is on his way to the execution block.**

**3) I'll leave it up to you, the reviewers to decide if Revan is manipulating Night Wolf or not.**

**4) Kurenai's thoughts are pure speculation, but I imagine it would be difficult for her being pregnant, especially so soon within the military career of her students. Would you be so quick to give up your lifestyle for someone else or would it take awhile to accept it? **

**5) Naruto was one of the lucky ones in the fact that as a Jinch****ūrikin she was not treated as badly as others were in their lives.**

**6) I thought of having Hinata faint, but felt it's funnier if she ran away and Naruto gave chase with a giggling mother followed by her obedient daughter. And before you say she can't be that thick, unless F****ū and Gaara spelled out in words what Gaara was going through, it would have gone over her head. **

**7) Now, you see how dangerous Yokoshima is, for she is not your typical bad guy. She is a powerful, brilliant strategist, a great manipulator and worst of all, Yokoshima gives credit where credit is due and only berates/punishes when they do something stupid or commit crimes against her clan. **

**8) In this story, there is no Rabbit Goddess, Ten Tailed Demon, or Obito still alive. Those plots would distort the story so I stick with my original idea in my first version: distorted past and an old Madara. **


	19. Chapter 19: One Threat to the Next

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 19: One Threat to the Next

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as I will not have the Rabbit Goddess in this story or whatever other craziness the story is doing. I am not writing this story on an acid trip.**

**Beat Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/20/2014**

Scene I

Within the large Council room, Sarutobi was sipping Earl Grey tea as members of the shinobi and civilian council members waited in their chairs. They were waiting for the casualty list to be delivered by the scar head of T&I, Ibiki standing in for Chief of medicine Eboshi, she was working overtime at the hospital, "Taking into account that we faced a large invasion force, I'm happy to report casualties were light. Among our allies, our village's Defense Forces and our Ninjas, we have a reported twelve percent fatalities with the only notable deaths were Jōnin Genma Shiranui and Yamato. We also have an eight percent wounded rate, all of whom will return to service within a week to six months at most."

"I also would like to report that the damage to the village itself was superfluous," noted the head of R&D, Dr Lost. The man stood tall in his business suit as his glowing eyes bored into theirs. "Outside of a large hole in the wall that surrounds the village, only a small portion of the surrounding district was damaged and will be repaired in a matter of days.

"The damage on the wall, however, will take months as we plan to go ahead and replace the entire wall with micro-reinforced ultra-high-performance concert reinforced with steel. Plus, we are going to added missile launchers, along with the anti-air guns and ground machine guns on the wall to protect against summons like the giant snake. I'm also proud to report that the Scorpion Hover Tank and Phantom class Attack Fighter performed at optimal efficiency, despite the fact we will have to replace three of the hover tanks and repair two more."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hiashi stated as he leaned forward to face Dr. Lost. "However, I am more concerned about the security breach we had in the Great Library."

Dr. Lost nodded in acceptance as he stated, "I can say with certainty that they didn't get much. I was able to lock down any classified information while trapped in that airtight room thanks to my acquired cyber skills and due to the fact their hackers appeared about as good as drunken monkeys."

"So they got nothing?" Mikoto Uchiha asked, and Dr. Lost lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Outside basic information and history book, they got nothing that would be a threat to us at the moment. Though given a decade or two would allow them to progress their technology to be a half a century behind ours to the point they could be a threat. Perhaps sooner depending how many machines they made since Naruto and her team reported they have a research lab that survived the EMP Bomb during the Republic Alliance's time."

"This could be disconcerting, and making our allies request for samples of our more advance military technology given more weight," Sarutobi stated, much to the disproval stare of some of the Shinobi Council, mainly the elders. Though he ignored them as he directed his attention to the ANBU Commander to ask, "Yūgao, have ANBU Intelligence or Jiraiya's Spy Network got any information on the Uzumaki's movements."

"Very little as things seem quiet in the Jungle Wastelands," reported a purple-haired ANBU behind a cat mask. "We are trying to get spies in or hear what they are doing in the Elemental Countries, but nothing so far. We'll have to assume they are preparing for war."

"That is disconcerting, and if they have the machine army we fear, I may have no choice but to ask the Fire Counselors and Representatives Assembly to consider trading more of our advanced technology to our allies," Sarutobi stated much to the shock of the Council.

"Surely we are not going to give marginal allies like Cloud forces and its housing country, Lightening Country our most advanced technology?" Hiashi asked with a growled.

"Give me and the Assembly some credit," Sarutobi laughed. "We're not going to give the top of the line stuff, as Dr. Lost has some… designs to give to them that are fifty years behind us at least."

"Seventy at most," Dr. Lost nodded. "Advance enough to defend themselves should they come under attack from Whirlpool forces."

"Allies will need the better technology in case things go from bad to a worst case scenario," Sarutobi explained as he took a puff from his pipe as the Council began to mummer.

A couple of people were murmuring about the thought of another war on the breach while the three elders scolded, especially the cripple Danzō covered in bandages. "That all fine and good but what are we going to do about our current enemies. What are we going to do about the Sand and Sound forces?"

Yūgao kept her mouth shut during the rant, looking at Sarutobi to give her report. With a single nod, the ANBU Commander started her report, "Sound Forces were hit the most of the invaders, with only a few managing to escape, though the few that did escaped retreated into Rice Country. We are currently gathering information on Rice Country to determine the atmosphere and if it's ideal, invade the country with the Assembly's Approval, take that place out once and for all.

"Which is more then I can say for Sand Forces," Yūgao stated as she took a breather. "Best case scenario for them, they lost forty percent of their forces. Worst case, they lost sixty percent. Either way, the majority of their casualties were their upper class Jōnin and Chūnin ninjas. Sand forces loses were high enough that they are going to lose their title as one of the five major villages, even if we returned their prisoners. Though negotiations on what to do with the prisoners are going to be on hold until Sand Forces decided who their next Kazekage will be, as the next in line was Baki."

"Who'll be turned over to the Sand Daimyō for execution today," Ibiki added. "Apparently he knew Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage and replaced him. It was all part of his plan to use the fake Kazekage to get his village out of economic trouble by killing their Daimyō and dealing a blow to Leaf Forces. All the while claiming they were tricked. Now though, he's going to pay for his part of the plan with his life."

"So with Baki made an example, most likely Diablo Dante will take control of the village to negotiate its surrender to Wind Country. Who's going to put the village under stiff military control from the samurai and soldiers of Wind Country," Yūgao explained as Wolf Dreamer cringed.

"My brother is not going to like this as Diablo put Amell into a comma." Wolf Dreamer sighed as he added, "He hasn't left her side since."

"Well pal… I think we all have friends in the hospital," Tsume commented as she twitched with a broken arm she received from the fighting. "But now is not the time to dwell on it as we need to be concerned with who will replace Sand Forces as a Major Village."

"Most likely, Grass Forces will take their place with Grass Country being one of the largest territories and having a military force that rivals Sand Forces in their prime. The only others contenders are Waterfall Forces followed by Star Forces in a distant third, though it's not very likely," Yūgao explained. "We'll see in the next couple of weeks."

"Isn't Grass Country currently in an alliance with Earth Country?" the Jōnin Commander, Shikaku Nara lazily asked.

"Yes sir," Yūgao nodded and Shikaku cursed their luck.

"Troublesome, it looks like things are coming ahead with the Uzumaki and the alliance with Earth Country, hopefully not into the next Great Shinobi War."

Ignoring the doomsday report, Sarutobi commanded Yūgao to continue her observation of allies and enemies. "You got it sir," the ANBU saluted her superior.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I suggest we call this meeting at an end," Mikoto suggested. "We've all got somewhere to be, and mine is in the hospital."

The other Council members nodded in agreement and Sarutobi waved them off. The members quickly dispersed, leaving only the ANBU Commander and the Hokage alone in the room. Yūgao was quick to his side after his collapse in his chair, "Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine, just realizing how old I am," Sarutobi admitted. "In my youth, I was able to fight on an equal footing with my two predecessors. Now I need help to beat my crippled student while my fellow Kages can beat my predecessors in one on one combat. I think it is time for me to retire."

Yūgao nodded, fully expecting the man to retire years ago, "Who will be your replacement?"

"Tsunade would be my first choice, with Jiraiya being my second choice, and both of them are at the hospital," Sarutobi answered as he slowly got up. "Come, we've got rounds to make and its time I pick my successor."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Yūgao nodded as she followed Sarutobi out of the office.

Scene II

A day after the Battle for Konoha, things were calming down as the number of hospital patients dwindled to only those that had originally needed serious treatment or bed rest. The foreign ninjas outside of prisoners were taking their wounded away under their Kage's eyes, preparing to head back home. It was the last moment that Haku had a chance to say goodbye to Mei and Zabuza, though Zabuza did not have a tear as he gave the girl an awkward hug.

The news was not as great as Raven Hunter held onto Amell's hand, who laid in a medically induced coma in her hospital bed, unable to awake due to the extent of her injuries. It would take weeks for her to awake. Family and friends were extremely worried as they sat outside for hours, hoping against hope she would wake up early. Bastila even fell asleep on Revan's shoulder as Night Wolf joined them in offering their condolence. Revan watched with a stern face that relayed no emotion as she squeezed Night Wolf's hand for moral support.

"Thank you for being here for us Night Wolf, but you don't need to stay with us if you don't want to," Revan told Night Wolf with a small smile.

"I wouldn't be much use anywhere else. Fox Spirit is asleep and she is handling her first kill as well as can be expected. She doesn't need me as much as you two do," Night Wolf smiled sadly, as he returned the squeeze. "How are you two holding up?"

"Bastila cried a bit more then she should have and as you can see, she is now resting," Revan sighed and looked at her sister. "She thinks she should have tried harder while in her battle meditation, our mother would have been more invigorated and Diablo would have been taken instead. She believes he would be the one in the hospital, instead of our mother being on life support for at least two months in an induced coma. It will take time for her to realize that we couldn't do anything more to save her."

Night Wolf nodded until he noticed a lack of answer to his second question. "And how are you?" Night Wolf asked, emphasizing the 'you' part.

Revan twitched as she truthfully answered, "I want to kill HIM. I want to kill Diablo Dante the first chance I get for leading the invasion against the village and for nearly killing my mother. One day, I hope to return the favor, without the possibility of chance being a factor."

Night Wolf actually flinched by Revan's cold statement and was tempted to let go. However, instead of letting go, he held on tighter as he softly said, "Please come back Revan. Don't walk the dark path your family and I cannot follow."

Revan turned with a flash to face Night Wolf with burning eyes into Night Wolf's concerned eyes. Her eyes soften as the fire left her face. "I won't, not with you here."

Revan then leaned forward and gave a soft kiss that Night Wolf returned with passion. The two were soon leaning into each, enjoying each other's presence. Revan in particular seemed content. 'Seemed' being the optimal word as her eyes were not as they stared at a dead Sand-nin that the medics could not save. As a blanket was being put over the corpse, Revan imagined it was someone else to feel content.

Scene III

In another part of the hospital, Kurenai was laying on her back in bed as the black-haired assistant, Shizune, examining the Jōnin's abdomen. Kurenai nervously shook with a tremor while Asuma stood by her side, his hand on her hand waiting for the news.

Shizune soon got results as she gave a brief smile to announce, "Congratulations Kurenai, you're pregnant."

Asuma formed a great smile as he hugged Kurenai at the news, "This is great news! We are going to have a child together!"

"Yes, I can hardly wait," Kurenai had stammered with a nervous smile that Asuma missed.

"I have to tell my family and friends," Asuma stated with a broad smile. "I'm going to be a father."

Kurenai acted as if she was slapped in a way she could not compare. She could not tell if the news was pleasurable or terrible as her entire body went through all the motions of being excited, angry and depressed. Emotions not missed by her friend as Anko suggested Asuma do so to have an excuse to talk to Kurenai as alone as she could be as her student Tukiko refused to leave her master's side.

With Asuma out of sight, Anko went to the heart of the matter, "Kurenai are you okay?"

"I don't know," Kurenai admitted. "I'll feel like this couldn't have happened in a worst time."

"Is having a baby so bad?" Tukiko asked with a quivering lip.

"No," Kurenai quickly answer to her young student. "It's a wonderful thing to know you are growing a new life within you. To have a family and to raise the child you want. It's just too soon." Kurenai looked down, quietly as she added, "I have to give up my command as a Jōnin Sensei and will be regulated to a desk job in two months time. Assuming I not forced into early retirement to watch over my kid. It may be years before I am allowed or able to get back out into the field again."

Kurenai let a single tear lose as Anko and Tukiko rushed over to hug Kurenai, "Everything will be fine Kurenai, and we still have the two months before you're pulled from the field."

Kurenai let a small smile before adding, "I guess there is that."

The three continued to hug, eventually came four when Haku came in and joined the hug. Kurenai eventually accepted her pregnancy with a smile, as she would now achieve her dream of having a family.

Scene IV

As Kurenai was taking in the news, a bandaged Kushina walked down the hallways. She was holding her stomach, still tender from the sword strike she suffered from Yokoshima Uzumaki during the invasion. Though it did not hurt as much as her wounded pride, "Two on one and we still could not beat her. We'll need to up our training."

"I'm sure you will get her next time," Hinata stated with soft conviction.

"Next time we won't give her a chance to win as we'll stack things into our favor," Naruko stated with a small smile as a plan developed in her head for the next time she would see her grandmother. It involved, her sword, a heavy pistol she got her sister to make for her, and grenades, lots of them. Naruko unblocked her gun to admire the heavy pistol that was more powerful then Naruto's, though with a lower firing rate.

Her smile was unnerving to Naruto as she stated, "You're starting to scare me sis."

Naruko turned to face Naruto and sated, "Good, if I can unnerve a fellow ninja, I can scare the shit out of my enemies."

"Naruko, I think that's enough," Kushina stated with a hint of worry in her voice. "We are all comrades and more importantly family. We don't need to be ready to fight now."

Naruko slowly loosened her form as she spoke in a horse voice, "Yes mother."

Kushina smiled softly as she hugged her youngest daughter in spite of her own pain. Naruko gave a small smile as she returned the hug while Naruto and Hinata stood to the side. Once the hug was done, the four continued down the hallway as Naruto changed subjects, "So Hinata, how's Hanabi handling her first kill?"

"She has her moments," Hinata admitted. "She is having a hard time accepting that she can end a life with her training. Talking about it and actually doing a kill is two different things. However, she'll bounce back, especially as Konohamaru is there with her as they both work together to get past their first kill."

"Those two sure are spending a lot of time together, and blush when people question it. I wonder why?" Naruto asked in such confusion that it made her mother and daughter stop a few steps back to smack their hands to their foreheads.

"Sister, do you know the meaning of the 'Birds and the Bees?" Naruko asked while Kushina began to blush, hopping to Kami (God) that she did not need to explain the concept.

She felt relief as Naruto turned to face them in shock, before a small blush appeared as she silently said, "Oh."

Hinata grimaced where the line of thinking was taking place, so she changed subjects, "How's Fox Spirit taking her first kill?"

"Um, Night Wolf and Fox Spirit say she's fine, though I worry a bit," Naruto admitted. "We'll see if she'll need counseling or not."

Hinata nodded and she was going to the next subject when a disturbance in front of the small group stopped their line of thought. A disturbance coming from a small squad of Wind Country's Samurai coming out of the room that held all the captured Sand-nins. The Leaf-nins stepped back as they saw they were taking a handcuffed prisoner out with them. It was a Sand-nin they recognized, the sensei from Gaara's team, Baki of the Red Sand.

"You can't do this to me!" Baki yelled out under the Samaria's arms.

"I think you'll find we can do anything to traitors to our Country," a samurai stated. "Conspiracy to kill the Daimyō, accomplice to murder of the Kazekage, giving military control to a foreign power; unlawfully attacking an ally of Wind Country, and committing acts of espionage and treason for a foreign power. All of which you've been found guilty of and sentenced to immediate beheading for, it's only a shame we can only give you a quick execution. Instead of the prolonged one you deserve."

Baki continued to scream bloody murder as he was dragged away back to Wind Country for his public execution. Leaving behind dishearten Sand-nins when they realizing how much corruption seeped into their forces, and how much they lost going along with the plan. Many Sand-nins looked depressed, even a redheaded boy that seemed alone around other Sand-nins, though not completely alone as he was surrounded by others of his kind, the three other Jinchūrikins from the allied villages.

Curious, worried and filled with a little guilt, Naruto felt a desired to comfort Gaara. Kushina seeing Naruto's stress, urged her to go. Supported by Naruko and Hinata, she swallowed her pride and walked into the room, passed the other Sand-nins to Gaara. Some thought she was crazy for getting close, they allowed her to enter, though she was looked upon with suspicion by the petite green haired Rain-nin, Fū.

Naruto came up to Gaara in a non-threatening manner as she spoke, "How are you doing Gaara?"

Gaara turned over to stare at Naruto with shaky eyes as a small blush appeared on his face, "Good… mother is no longer yelling… I can sleep now," Gaara said with a weak smile.

Naruto, return the smile as she stated, "I'm glad you're able to look on the bright side of things. I'm also sorry about the loss of your sensei."

Gaara face immediately morphed into emotionless face Naruto meet him with as he stated, "Don't be, Ibiki has never been a teacher to me. He never trained me and encouraged the Kazekage to treat me as a weapon as the village saw fit."

Naruto flinched as she stated, "I'm sorry I didn't know. It must have been difficult."

"It must be difficult," Fū quoted as she had mocked the young blond girl. "You know nothing of what it's like to be a Jinchūrikin. I'm not even allowed to live in the Taki and only a few humans show me kindness. So don't say it must be difficult for it is a hard life."

Naruto felt like jumping back in fright, ready to bolt if she made another blunder. However, she was rescued by a tall, dark-skinned Cloud-nin Killer Bee. He flexed his glasses as he rapped, "Ease up on Nine, girl, for she'd lived a shelter life, much like little Two. And no offense to you girl, but you and One had lived a harder life, then most others in this room, yo."

Fū looked in shock as her personality took a one-eighty, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were one of us. You just seem so… soft. I thought you were here to gloat. I apologized for making that assumption."

"Just because I seem soft does not mean had… difficulty growing up with people trying to use me for their own ends. Though I guess its sheltered compare to the rest of you," Naruto said to herself more to others.

"Our life would have been rougher, if my bro didn't take the throne, yo," Killer Bee rapped while Yugito felt like banging her head.

"I'm going to kill your sensei for pounding that obsessive rapping into your head," Yugito muttered darkly.

"Don't be dissing my tunes, yo!" Killer Bee stated while wagging his finger.

"I think its endearing," Naruto added with a smile. "Though it may be because I don't have to put up with it for hours on in. I suspect that would upset anyone."

"I guess that is why the Raikage goes in a self induced rage if Bee raps more than ten minutes," Yugito giggled as she nibble on some tuna she brought in.

"I guess it does," Naruto then saw her family and best of friend where outside waiting for her. "I best get going. I will see you all again just before they return you back to your village."

Gaara actually tensed as he whispered, "Do I have to go back?"

"Don't you want to?" Naruto asked and Gaara responded with a shaking head of 'no.'

"I've got nothing to go back to," Gaara stated without emotion. "No family, friends. Not even an object."

Fū nodded along to state, "Such is the life of a living weapon. Unless you have someone to come back to, you would never want to return."

Naruto eyes widen as she looked back to Naruko, putting a connection there before she turned to her fellow Jinchūrikin to state, "Well then, I can promise you that you have one friend should you ever need it, all you have to do is call me."

"And us too," Yugito nodded with Naruto, followed by Fū and Killer Bee's reassurance.

And for the first time Gaara smiled, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded as she rose up and walked back to her family and friends, passing by Gaara's sister, Temari. She was quite as she faced away from Gaara. Tears began to form as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, little brother."

Her words filled with love were unheard as Naruto came up to Naruko. She stopped to face her sister to ask a simple, yet emotional question, "Naruko, was it the life of a Jinchūrikin you lived at the hands of the Uzumaki?"

"Yes," Naruko answered with a bit of hesitance in her voice.

Naruto, letting a few tears well-up in her eyes, gave her sister a big hug, a hug of pity and love. One Naruko returned on reflex, absorbing the love she has been longing for many years. The brief, warming sight brought a smile to Kushina and Hinata, as well as jealousy on the Hyūga's part, before Naruko pushed Naruto.

"All right, that's enough hugging. There is only so much… um... I think it's called mushiness. Anyway, I think that's quite enough," Naruko stated as she straighten her posture. "Besides, I think Hinata would want more hugs from you then I need from you."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes, and perhaps a bit of cuddling too," Naruko laughed while Kushina smacked the back of her youngest head.

Naruto still looked confused as she turned to Hinata to ask, "Any idea what's she talking about."

Hinata did not answer, as her entire face resembled a tomato. She could not stammer out an answer, as Naruto closed the gap. Her face filled with concern as she put her hand across Hinata's forehead while asking, "Hinata, are you alright. You look feverish and you're starting to burn up."

Hinata did not make a sound as Naruto touched her head causing her brain to shut down. Without a thought, she did something she had not done in years. She ran to Kurenai's room for advice leaving Naruto behind a confused Naruto. "What just happen?"

Kushina giggled, "Oh, the girl just got a little flustered at Naruko's suggestion. Why don't you run along to see if she's fine while I have a talk with Naruko about a little thing called tact."

"Yes mother," Naruko bowed while Naruto looked at the two.

Seeing she will not be getting a better answer, she turned to run after Hinata while Kushina and Naruko followed them. Past Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi, who were having a heated discussion, "Sensei, you can't seriously consider having one of us take the mantle of Fifth Hokage now?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"The battle showed I'm too old to lead this village and I need someone I can trust to take my place," Sarutobi explained while taking a nibble of his wooden, unlit pipe. "Besides, I did state I will be picking one of you two to replace me before the final part of the exam."

"I thought you were joking or said that to keep Orochi off his game," Jiraiya whispered before he tried to weasel out of the hat. "But I don't agree with the choice. Surly there are better options then a perverted spymaster and a gambling medic."

"Very few can match your power and fewer are qualified to lead this village with respect and skill alone. Everyone else just doesn't have the experience, power and youth to lead this village at this moment," Sarutobi told his two surviving students.

"Yeah, well despite how I look, I am not exactly young, I am in my fifties." Tsunade declared, grinding her teeth at admitting how old she was, though she would gladly admit it to get out of the job.

Though Sarutobi would not be dissuaded, "You're still in your prime, something which I have long past. Besides, I thought you would take the chance to be able to make a direct difference with the village, especially if you want to be able to implement some programs you've wanted to add."

The two surviving Sennin stared at each other. They were silently talking just before Tsunade sighed and stepped up, "Well, since I spend most of my time in the village, I pick up the mantle of Hokage for you Sarutobi-sensei. Especially since I get to add some important classes on medical, seals, and also science and engineering courses since the brat would never look at me the same way if I forget. Courses we desperately need for those interested in the Academy and among our ranks."

Sarutobi's smile broadened as he exclaimed, "Excellent! We'll get everything set and you can take the job in a couple of days, a week at most."

Tsunade nervously laughed as the two walked away, not realizing they had company in the form of a mosquito listening in. The mosquito waited before it dispersed to inform the Uzumaki that Konoha was going to have a power change soon.

Scene IV

Three days after the Battle of Konoha, Condor made it to the rendezvous at the main base found in the Jungle Wasteland. He handed over his flash drive to Yokoshima, who had arrived a few hours earlier and was patiently waiting for him. Taking it like a boss, Condor saluted as he gave his report in his own unique way.

"Here's the flash drive, Boss. I'm sorry to report not only the death of my men, but also the fact the mission went to shit. I was only able to pull off a partial success by getting the damn information, including the video you requested. I wasn't able to complete the main objective needed to expand our empire. I'm sorry I've failed you ma'am."

Yokoshima laughed as she stated, "Don't feel so bad Condor. You did better than I did as little Naruto, Naruko and their mother escaped my grasp before I was forced to flee. If I punished you for doing better than me, then that would make me a hypocrite."

Yokoshima then developed a devious smile as she added, "You've did a better job than most others would have in the circumstance, so you should be commended. Especially since, you killed one of their elite ninjas while killing a large number of ANBU. Showing the world we are a force to be reckoned with and it's only just the tip of the ice berg."

"It is a shame the robots were not worth a shit. My mind was blown when I heard the MIR-180s could not take down a couple of kids," Condor stated. "And since the other clankers are weaker, it might not end well with an army of MIR-100 and MIR-118, along with some support crafts. For a thousand pieces of shit is still just shit."

"The kids were unusually skilled, and we knew at best the machines would be cannon fodder, along with our conscripted soldiers. But I guess that is beside the point. We may need to recruit outside our usual forced labor," Yokoshima stated with a rub on her chin as she plugged the flash drive into a screen.

"We'll need some flesh and blood shields between us and those tree huggers if we want to win a fucken war with them," Condor pointed out.

"Which is why I had you retrieve this video, we need to pick up some powerful allies," Yokoshima stated as the screen showed an explosion so large it could be seen in space.

"With whom and how do you convince these future allies to fight against the all powerful Leaf?" Condor asked.

"Why do you think I had you steal that particular video on the greatest weapon of all time," Yokoshima pointed out and the war council was getting what she was saying. "As for allies, let's just say they are powerful and deadly." Yokoshima smiled, "Pack up your bags and the hologram viewer. We're going to Ame."

"To the raining capital of the world?" Condor growled in annoyance. "Do we have too?"

"When you're going to hire mercenaries, you might as well go for the best, and the best is the Akatsuki," Yokoshima stated with a smile.

Scene V

Ame, the village hidden in the mists was appropriately named for around the village province was a rain storm that never end. It was a cold place ruled by what the people think of as gods. It was the most elite of forces, the Akatsuki, the most powerful mercenary guild in the world. A well earned title for ever member of this small team were S-Rank ninjas that were just as powerful, if not more powerful then the village's Kage they ran from.

This group of nine individuals hidden in shadows was having a monthly mission to read reports on the current circumstance in the village. Reports given by a member that was not exactly human with his green hair, glowing yellow eyes and a body that was half-and-half black and white. However, what made him unusual was the fact he looked like a human crossed with a Venus flytrap. His mouth now mostly was covered by his black robes with red clouds.

The trap of the flytrap flexed as he gave his report in a soft tone, "The weapons the Leaf forces have show how deadly they have become if the little war they had was any indication."

The man switched to a more demonic tone as he reported, "The asses can now kill a squad of elites with one farmer."

"What is worst is that soon the Cloud, Mist, Waterfall and Star Force will be given similar weapons in exchange for some training programs, techniques and minerals from the various villages," the calm voice continued, showing the man was suffering from a split personality problem.

"Thank you for the illuminating report Zetsu," stated a powerful man that was the leader of Ame. He was a man hidden in the shadows with power glowing from his pale eyes that hid rings upon rings within his pupils.

"Of course, Lord Pain and Lady Konan," Zetsu bowed to the man and to his partner, a beautiful woman with court style blue hair and orange eyes.

"Damn that is bad news as that means when we try to take the vessels, it will prove even more difficult, eh Itachi," a fish man formerly from Mist Forces. He was a former Leaf-nin that was famous for the execution of most of the Uchiha clan years ago, and a pale man that looked remarkably like an older, more competent Sasuke, for he was Sasuke's brother and Tukiko's older cousin, Itachi Uchiha.

"I suppose it will be Kisame, maybe they are too difficult to take them all on our own," Itachi stated with a cold monotone that would make arctic fish quiver.

"Why not just go after one to get the power that none of them can match?" a new soft voice asked as Yokoshima made her appearance, much to the shock of those in the room.

"How did you get in here?" the apparent leader demanded, as his powerful eyes stared into Yokoshima's soul.

"It is very simple when one knows that you infused your chakra into the never ending rain you created and to use it to deflect the barrier away," revealed Yokoshima.

"Why are you here?" Pain asked while his members grouped up with Konoha to prepare for battle, especially when dozens of elite Uzumaki ninjas led by Condor appeared in the room, ready to trade blows. Blows that never came as Yokoshima calmed them down with a raised hand.

"Now please, let's not get violent as we came to talk about an alliance and an alternative to your demon weapon as seen with this holographic orb," Yokoshima stated as she held up a sphere fitted with emitters all over the body.

Yokoshima threw up a sphere that formed into a 3D imagine of one of the Alliance's last warships, recording the continent Africa. A blinding light appeared in the center of Africa and created a sphere over it. Then once the light dispersed, the once silver, yellow and green continent was now mostly black with only the outskirts unaffected by the blast. The image ended as the sphere landed in her hand.

"I hope that gets your attention," Yokoshima said with an evil smile as the Akatsuki became quiet.

Pain broke the silence, "What do you want?"

"I propose a partnership if you would," Yokoshima. "You see, we have the resources to make the bomb but not the knowledge. More specifically the knowledge probably one Naruto and Colonel Nine of Nine, better known as the Kyūbi, have. A bomb that would force compliance, along with produced factories to build up the numbers to destroy any that would resist, and there will be resistance for a united nation and an end of all war will be resisted every step of the way."

"Why should we work with you?" Calmed Zetsu asked, "Especially since we can just extract the Kyūbi from the girl to get the information."

"Do that and the Colonel Nine of Nine would throw a fit for killing her favorite host and most likely destroy her own mind to keep the information hidden, fool," Yokoshima told the group. "Beside, even if you somehow convinced Colonel Nine of Nine to work with you, you don't have the technology to make the bomb within months. As appose to centuries without the right equipment and knowledge."

"And you do you old bitch?" Demonic Zetsu asked Yokoshima.

"Yes we do thanks to the Keepers," Yokoshima answered the group.

"Who are the Keepers?" Pain asked.

"The Keepers were a religious group formed sometime after the Mechanize War," Yokoshima answered Pain. "They went across the continent, trying to find and preserve all the information they could and put it in one surviving Lab that we found."

"So you are a descendant of the Keepers," Kisame stated for the group.

"Oh no nothing like," Yokoshima had answered the Missing-nin. "You see, the newly establish nobles and clansmen began to despise the Keepers. Especially when they preached that, 'Everyone was equal in these lands.' So out of ignorance or fear, they hunted down these 'heretics.' The Keepers were excitant by the end of Six Path Sage reign. Luckily, one of them wrote a journal and we were able to follow the trail to the Lab they found, and while it wasn't much, it would be enough to help us match the Leaf in a way most of you want. And if we gain enough allies and build a stronger force, we can take the nation in one fatal sweep."

This speech caused a murmur among the group as Pain stepped out to reveal a pale man with orange spiky hair, along with five more bodies with the same eyes, all speaking at once to ask, "What is stopping me from torturing you to get the information we want?"

"A fleet of one man machine fighters ready to bomb Ame into oblivion," Yokoshima stated with a grand smirk, a smirk that told him she was telling the truth.

Pain stared for a moment before he asked, "Can I have time to decide?"

"I will be in one of your village's motel while you decide," Yokoshima stated before leaving the room. As soon as she left the door, only Pain noticed that a man with a black and orange swirl mask disappeared.

Scene VI

Once Yokoshima returned to her hotel, she turned to face the man in the swirling mask. "It has been a long time Madara Uchiha. How are you doing?"

"Very well Yokoshima, I am a bit disappointed that you are trying to derail my plans," the man answered as he removed his mask to revealed an old man in his sixties with black coral eyes and black spiky hair turning grey.

"You look older and younger then you should Madara. Haven't been able to rejuvenate your body lately?" Yokoshima commented. "Not a very good idea since you helped found Leaf Forces over a century ago. Perhaps if you went for more Uzumaki blood in you, you look just as young as I do. I'm not surprised after killing your own brother to extend your lifespan."

Madara ignored the underhanded comment to ask his own question, "Why should I allow this alliance?"

Yokoshima answered with a question, "What do you really know about the Six-Path Sage?"

"That he sealed the Jūbi into himself, taught the basis of chakra, and had two sons that eventually became feuding enemies, the Senju clan and my former clan that betrayed me, the Uchiha," Madara answered.

"Very good, except that is not the truth," Yokoshima told Madara, who responded with a raised eyebrow. "According to the Keeper records, the Six Path Sage was a tyrant that battled the Nine Demons and sealed them into himself after sacrificing his home village to do it. He then claimed he defeated and sealed the ten-tailed Jūbi to stop its evil and use his popularity and his power to create a force under his command across the Elemental Nations as he developed chakra techniques for his soldier's charka. He also hunted down the Keepers as he claimed to be getting rid of demon worshipers. In secret, he wanted to capture them and extract their information, but all of them except the one recording the events, who died of old age.

"Anyway, he finally had his empire in the last five years of life, and that was when he picked his youngest son as his successor. However, the eldest, your ancestor didn't agree and started to fight with his brother a week after their father died. The Keepers last recording was about how the nobles and clans joined in the fight, carving out pieces of the empire until it no longer exists. It is safe to assume that was how the Elemental Nations and the Clan Wars began and the old empire history was lost in favor of the legend of Six Path Sage."

Madara looked into Yokoshima's eyes before asking, "Do you have any proof of this."

Yokoshima smirked before handing Madara a recording and the original text of the Keepers. He looked over them as she pulled out a bottle of Fire Country Brandy and two glasses. She waited patiently until he sighed and said, "So my plan to recreate the Jūbi was doomed from the beginning."

"Then how about we create a new plan?" Yokoshima asked while she began pouring a drink. "The bomb is just a distraction to keep the less loyal in your organization in line until we have them killed, much like Pain's super weapon was. Don't look surprised. I know you well and you loved using puppets just as much you loved getting your hands dirty. Once we figure out how to mass-produce the robots and weapons outside of the R&D labs we found, we'll have the power and numbers to rule the Elemental Countries with an iron fist, as opposed to losing it all out rebellion that is to come. Once they are gone, the others will submit to our power, especially once Naruto Uzumaki and others are captured and brainwashed to our side." Yokoshima told Madara while emphasizing 'our.'

"Why is Naruto so important," Madara asked Yokoshima.

"Besides being the one who holds the design and is an indirect decedent of the Senju Clan," Yokoshima smiled at Madara. "Naruto's bloodline, the Elemental Star is too important and powerful to leave in our enemies' hand. Also, if we have DNA samples directly from Naruto's eyes, we can possibly recreate the bloodline within the clan."

Madara nodded before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"Besides being able take your revenge on Konoha and ruling the world with me?" Yokoshima asked as Madara nodded. "Then how about the ability to further evolve your Mangekyō Sharingan?"

"What?" Madara asked Yokoshima to elaborate.

"During the clan wars, our two clans had a brief alliance through marriage that produces a child with the Elemental Star and the Mangekyō Sharingan. That child, not only can copy every know Jutsu and use amaterasu, the black flames in its highest flames. She could also combine the other four elements to amaterasu to be more powerful then you can imagine. Unfortunately, she died young and the alliance was broken due to the Senju fabricating evidence that said the other side did it."

Yokoshima smiled as she gently rubbed Madara cheek next to his only eye. "Now what we can do is either use a surgical procedure to give you the Elemental Star or allow you to take over a child produced by Naruto from an Uchiha of your choosing. Either way, you will be more powerful and we rule the world together. So what do you say?"

Madara complemented to Yokoshima's proposal before picking up a drink, "I agree to our partnership."

"Good, very good," Yokoshima stated before they both took a sip of Fire Country Brandy.

The two drank to their alliance as they celebrated their success. They did not notice that they were followed by Itachi, who was listening in on the beginning of the alliance. He discreetly left to warn Konoha that war was coming sooner than they think.

Scene VII

A week after Konoha, a large ceremony was being held. A ceremony that was showcasing not only the promotion of several different ninjas, but also Tsunade commissioned as the Hokage of Leaf Forces. Tsunade stood proud with her pointed hat as she looked over the soon to be promoted Genin, with Team Vixen, Revan and Shino at the front to be awarded Elite Chūnin. She gladly handed them their vest as she gave one final bow.

"Wear them with pride as you made your first big stepped into the Ninja World!" Tsunade exclaimed as two fighters flew over to release their payload of fireworks as the village celebrated.

A village growing as the factory began to operate. The world was changing and while some will refuse, others will ride its murky water. For better or worse, a new era of composites and steel was about to begin as the world in plunged into a new path.

**Finally done, sorry it took so long but I was having difficulty getting the flow right. Hope you enjoy this story and will update soon.**

**Author Note**

**A) Sorry about the delay with the story, but my Beta Reader had technical difficulty and was catching up. He has chapter 20 and will be out soon. So stay tune. **

**1) Sand Forces lost more than expected and they are no longer a Major Village. Unlike the Leaf, they could not afford to lose nearly half their forces, especially when it was more Genin and Ch****ūnin thy lost instead of J****ōnin. **

**2) Baki was a traitor and in this story, he was and is on his way to the execution block.**

**3) I'll leave it up to you, the reviewers to decide if Revan is manipulating Night Wolf or not.**

**4) Kurenai's thoughts are pure speculation, but I imagine it would be difficult for her being pregnant, especially so soon within the military career of her students. Would you be so quick to give up your lifestyle for someone else or would it take awhile to accept it? **

**5) Naruto was one of the lucky ones in the fact that as a Jinch****ūrikin she was not treated as badly as others were in their lives.**

**6) I thought of having Hinata faint, but felt it's funnier if she ran away and Naruto gave chase with a giggling mother followed by her obedient daughter. And before you say she can't be that thick, unless F****ū and Gaara spelled out in words what Gaara was going through, it would have gone over her head. **

**7) Now, you see how dangerous Yokoshima is, for she is not your typical bad guy. She is a powerful, brilliant strategist, a great manipulator and worst of all, Yokoshima gives credit where credit is due and only berates/punishes when they do something stupid or commit crimes against her clan. **

**8) In this story, there is no Rabbit Goddess, Ten Tailed Demon, or Obito still alive. Those plots would distort the story so I stick with my original idea in my first version: distorted past and an old Madara. **


	20. Chapter 20: The Change in Polotics

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 20: The Change in Politics

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as perhaps is obvious with non-Japanese names within the story.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/20/2014**

Scene I

A farmer's life is a hard one, let no else tell you otherwise. That was average John's motto as he worked hard on his farm, harvesting corps and making enough money to cover a bit more than the price of living. At least, that was what he was doing before he was slammed to the ground by hooded men. Men that were meant to be his escort but they were instead beating him to a pulp. Soon they were done and he was brought face to face with the leader.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked the men in pain as tears and blood fell from his face. "I've done nothing wrong."

"You've challenge the status quo," the man stated as he brought up his katana, the traditional sword of the samurai. "And you must pay for it with your life."

John could only scream, as the man plunged his sword into his chest. Starting a chain reaction that will end as it started, in blood.

Scene II

Vulcan, capital of Fire Country is a large metropolis centered on the Fire Daimyō's Palace, the center of government for not only the Daimyō, but also the House of Lords and Representative of the Assembly; the main body of government for Fire Country. It was a wondrous sight to Naruto as she have never seen so many people in one place and she was getting a bird's eye view as the _Shadow Fox_ flew towards the city below. She and her copilot Hinata were awed as Naruto's mother watched in amusement.

"You have never been to a true city before have you two?" Kushina asked her daughter.

"No… I'd never seen a city this big. I mean Konoha is big, but not to this scope. Are they always this big?" Naruto asked in awe while Hinata remained quite.

"Some are bigger, others smaller, but generally, most cities are around this size," Kushina chuckled at her little girl before looking at her youngest.

"It's amazing," Naruto said with stars in her eyes as the engineer in her looked at the marvel that took years to make.

Kushina smile as she stated, "Glad you enjoy your first time in the city more than your cute sister."

"It was loud, dirty and had too many people living together in such a small space," Naruko grumbled from the back seat. "At least in Konoha, the population is smaller and more widespread so it does not feel so cramped. Not to mention military cities are generally kept clean for defensive reasons, rather than letting clutter collect," Naruko snarled as she remembered.

"I'm sure Vulcan will be better then Trinity. It's a very rich city filled with some of Fire Country's best and brightest outside of you girls. It's the home of the Samurai Academy and the best Universities, along with a large array of museums, gardens, movie theaters and parks."

"Oh that sound's lovely," Hinata whispered. "I wonder if we'll be able to visit them while we are here."

"So, you want to get me rid of me brats as soon as possible," called their newest Hokage in a green komodo. "You do know that your entire team is assigned to guard me and you brats will probably be brought to speak to the House of Lords."

"And that's a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"Don't they teach you anything about the Assembly?" Tsunade grumbled, as she looked at Anko and Kurenai walking in with their other two students.

"Don't look at me, ninjas are not allowed to get involve in elections since Konoha is its own district and the fear of ninjas interfering in the election is too great," Anko explained as even Kurenai looked embarrassed not knowing who was on the assembly, just the general parties.

"So you guys know nothing of the government you serve?" Tsunade looked shocked as Tsunade's assistant, Shizune put that information on the academy curriculum to do list while Tukiko mumbled out an answer.

"Um… we did go over the history of the Assembly. How it was originally a council and how the Assembly is split into two parts. Each part has different powers, with the exceptions on deceleration of war, or the funding of permanent projects like schools, main roads and keeping the military well armed. The Assembly of Lords votes on laws and temporary projects to be implemented in Fire Country while the Assembly of Representatives vote on the distribution of money and resources. At one time, only nobles served in the Assembly of Lords but they got greedy and began voting for laws and project that only benefited them.

"So the Assembly of Representatives, which only elected commoners at the time, countered the attack by allocate most of the funds and recourses into other projects that by the time the noble's projects would be completed would be after they were out of office or dead. In retaliation, the nobility tried to gain power in the Representatives by proposing a bill that both houses are allowed to include nobles or commoners to be elected. The nobility used a lot of their money to get people in both houses, and while they did succeed in getting some into the Assembly of Representatives, they lost several of their seats in the Assembly of Lords. Now it's split into three factions trying to get dominance in the Assembly," Tukiko stated before Haku took over the narrative.

"I heard rumors that it's like my father would say, 'a cluster fuck', with conservative-traditionalist wanting to preserve and remap tradition in their vision, one that would only hurt the people, the libertarians wanting full equality to impractical and dysfunctional levels, and the Moderates fighting to find a good middle ground. It's amazing they get anything done."

"Well, it looks like the Assembly is on the right tract. Look," Kushina stated as they passed parts of the city below, as large sections were in the process of building or upgrading factories. Including a large site laid out for Fire Country's Navy.

"The Assembly of Representatives has already allocated resources into upgrading current military technology and the crews. Now it's up to the Assembly of Lords to pass the bill. A bill those nitwits will pass due to the war with Rice Country and our future war with Whirlpool forces," Tsunade told Naruto as she blinked at the surprising Assembly progress.

"If the bill is going to be passed, then why are we needed to speak to the Assembly?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Because they asked for expert witnesses and the sooner it passes, the sooner the Assembly gets out of my hair," Tsunade growled as she looked over at Naruto. "You did remember to get a proper dress brat? As a vest with your usually clothing won't cut it."

"My dress is in the back. I'll put on the doll dress when I have too," Naruto growled out in annoyance.

Naruto dreaded the teal, one-piece dress until Hinata stated with a blush, "I thought you look lovely in that dress."

Naruto blinked in shock as she mumbled out loud, "Well maybe I should wear it for you."

Hinata gave a big blush Naruto ignored as she reported their approach to the new Fire Country's Airport. The fighter made her descent as her friends, teachers and even the Hokage gave a knowing smile towards the base.

Scene III

Down within a waiting station, four individuals stood in front of the Phantom Class Attack Fighter, _Shadow Fox_ to meet with their honored guest. One was a dark skin man in a red, admiral's uniform, a beard and a ball cap. The other three were samurai, two Generals and an Apprentice. One General was a woman, with yellowish skin, small eyes and grayish black hair. The second was a balding, short man with a beer belly and his Apprentice was a young man with a growing, curly mustache and long, brown hair.

They were powerful men/woman that demanded respect as they met with the ninjas that would speak before the Assembly, just as they were going to as well. They did not have to wait long as the fighter opened to reveal Tsunade and a large group of ninjas coming to meet them. The female samurai stepped to greet their guest, "Hokage Tsunade Senju, I'm General Lin Tzu, Commander of Fire Country's Army, and I'll be escorting you and speaking with you in front of the Assembly."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Tsunade bowed to the General with her black-haired assistant Shizune before she went back to the data pad in her hand.

"With me are one of my Head Generals, General Genma Ichibun and his apprentice slash nephew, Sōun Ichibun. Along with Admiral Steven Hall, commander of our entire naval fleet and future air force," Lin Tzu introduced the three men, who gave a short bow before she turned to face the ninjas. "I trust your trip went well. You are an hour earlier than expected."

"Well, when we left the earl I miss calculated how good of a pilot the brats were," Tsunade answered with a cheeky smile. "And speaking of brats let me introduce you to my entourage. First is my assistant Shizune, who will be traveling with me everywhere."

"Hello," Shizune bowed again before she returned her attention to her data pad with rigorous focus as Tsunade introduced her guards.

"And these are my fellow guards, Elite Jōnins Anko Mitarashi and Kushina Ryū, Jōnin Kurenai Yūhi, Elite Chūnins Hinata Hyūga, Tukiko Uchiha, Haku Momochi from Water Country, and my fellow speaker Elite Chūnin Naruto Ryū with her sister Elite Chūnin Naruko Ryū."

"Naruto Ryū, the famous inventor? It is a pleasure my Lady," the handsome Sōun exclaimed with a bright smile. "Very pleasurable as you are more dazzling than Uncle Genma could describe in a thousand poems."

Naruko snicker as Naruto developed a bewildered face as she hesitantly thanked the man, "Um… thank you."

"No thanks is needed for stating the truth about your beauty," Sōun added as he grabbed onto Naruto's hand and kissed it in a gentlemen style that made Hinata eyes blazed red, especially with Genma exclaiming that his nephew was manly.

That was until Naruto pulled her hand back and looked at the man with utmost confusion, "Why did you kiss my hand?"

Causing the non-ninjas to ask, "Huh," while Tukiko explained what it meant to Naruto.

"It's a term of endearment saying he likes and respects you Naruto."

That only made Naruto more confused, "Why is a body part that is touching everything something that anyone would want to kiss?"

"I can always kiss you on the cheek, if you prefer, my lady?" Sōun asked with a bright smile that would charm most women.

Women not like Naruto, much to Hinata's relief, "Um… I don't know you, so just a handshake at the moment would be best, yes?"

Sōun pouted in disappointment as he stated, "Very well my lady, I will give you your privacy but don't be afraid to change your mind."

Hinata looked ready to murder the samurai as Haku brought them back on track, "Hey, can we get this road trip started?"

Genma looked disappointed as he directed the entire group to follow him out. Everyone that was, except Hinata as she was stopped in her tracks by Kushina. Hinata gave a nervous gulped as she faced Naruto's mother while Naruko pushed Naruto forward. The two were soon alone as Hinata felt like she was not going to like this.

She was right when Kushina asked the girl, "Okay, what got you ticked off about that samurai boy?"

"Nothing," Hinata quickly answered before her tongue gave away her thoughts. "It's just that _S__ōun_ was trying to play on Naruto's feelings and flirt with her like he knew her all her life. Instead of just being a total stranger that cares little for her mind and is sonly looking for a quick plaything that just happens to be famous."

Kushina blinked at the surprising answer for a moment before she developed a devious smile, "Hinata, are you jealous that boy flirted with your Naruto."

"What?" Hinata stammered like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh don't look so shocked. I've seen how close your relationship is between the two of you. I'm surprised you haven't become girlfriends, um… girlfriends yet," Kushina stated.

"A-are you s-sa-sa-aying… we l-l-l-lo-lo-ove each other?" Hinata stammered out in shock.

"You haven't realized it yet?" Kushina asked with a sweet drop.

"I didn't think I was that obvious," Hinata almost cried. "I mean I only figured out I felt something for Naruto during the Chūnin exams. But I'm not sure its love and even if it is, I don't know if it will amount to anything in the end as she needs to build her new clan and I'm not sure she feels as strongly as I feel about her."

"Maybe not, but if you hold it in, you will never know," Kushina told the young woman before her. "If it means anything I support you, and so do your friends and real family. This I swear."

Hinata nodded as she stated, "I'll tell her when the moment is right."

"Just don't take too long or you may lose your chance," Kushina advised the woman before the two ran off to catch up to their group.

To Hinata's relief, Naruto was not talking to Sōun, but to Admiral Hall about her project on a new type of ship, "That's interesting. So you are making a redesign of the Specter class Stealth spacecraft into a submarine with ram engines as a backup to stealth propellers for an emergency burst of speed and the ability to fly up to four hours."

"We don't need spacecraft over naval and aircraft at the moment, and it would be too costly to make a heavy aircraft compared to submarines that can achieve flight. So with my proposal, we are going to repurpose the craft into a powerful naval craft we can use," Admiral Hall explained to Naruto.

"Was it difficult to redesign it?" Naruto asked as Admiral Hall chuckled in response.

"No, the craft was designed to be airtight and it easily can be repurposed to under water uses. Not to mention its primary weapons are torpedoes and kinetic weapons for close range combat when under water, making it the perfect underwater vehicle."

"Well I'm amazed; I wouldn't have thought to turn the ship into a submarine. How did you even think of such a design?" Naruto asked.

"I spent my time growing up in the shipyards within the United Green Countries, my homelands. They were very technologically advance, though not by current Fire Country's standards," Steven explained to Naruto.

"Why did you leave?" Tukiko asked from the background.

"Let's just say with the increasing tension between Ice Kingdom's attempted raids and increasing turmoil in UGC, I decided to leave my homelands and was recruited by the Fire Country's Navy to be a effective force," Admiral Hall told the ninjas before he turned his attention to Lin. "Of course, I could do without all the arcane traditions."

"Tradition is a very important part of this Country's history and story. It is meant to be held high," General Lin Tzu stated with conviction.

Although Lin's statement did little to convince the Admiral as he stated sarcastically, "Even above the changing times."

The two other Samurai wisely kept quiet as Haku calmed them down, "Can we please not discuss politics in the streets?"

The two military leaders agreed and kept quiet as they glared at each other while they came upon a group of eight samurai in ceremonial armor carrying a large, black box with incense burning on top. They passed by the ninja's group when Anko smelt something hidden within the incenses. A familiar smell she was all too familiar with as she looked at Kurenai to convey a silent message. Kurenai nodded as she covered the group's rear as Anko went in front of the eight samurai.

The eight stopped as one asked, "Can we help you?"

"Yes, why do you have a corpse in that container?" Anko asked with a blank face.

The samurai tightened the grip on the box as the samurai tried to answer Anko's question, "We don't have a body in-"

Only for Anko to yell, "Bullshit!" before she performed a chakra enhanced kick to the box's lid.

The front of the box exploded in splinters as the lid went flying up into the air to land behind the eight samurai, showing the contents was indeed a body of a farmer, crucified before their eyes. A farmer Admiral Steven Hall recognized, as he exhaled, "My god that is John, the farmer who saved the Fire Daimyō. They killed him."

Realizing they've been exposed, the eight dropped the box and one yelled out, "We've been discovered, kill them!"

The eight quickly pulled out their sword as Anko released her first attack in the form of 'Hidden Snake Hand Jutsu' to catch one and send a dozen poisonous snakes to sink their fangs into the man. He was dead before she retracted her snakes as the other seven scattered to initiate their attack. Three were intercepted by Kushina, Lin Tzu and Genma who took the offensive with superior sword skills while the other four headed to the group. Kurenai made a move used on one with 'Demonic Style: Nightmare Jutsu.' A debilitating attack that Kurenai found was useless as a layer of chakra blocked her mind attack.

"Chakra armor," Kurenai cursed as she jumped back to fire off a 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'

The large flaming ball of fire met the samurai in a large explosion that blinded Kurenai as the other four fell back. Kurenai's vision soon returned to normal to see the samurai alive as he moved pass the explosion into close range. Kurenai quickly pulled out a kunai to defend herself but it was not enough to stop the blade to cut across her arm. She screamed as she fell to the ground while the samurai raised his blade up.

She expected to die as she covered her stomach in vain to protect her unborn child. That was until she heard a loud bang before the samurai fell over dead. Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his chakra armor was useless against Naruto's pistols. Kurenai was scooped-up Anko as she leaped back to safety as the samurai took notice of Naruto. The four snarled as they angled themselves towards a new target, as her friends were ready to speed towards her and Sōun covered Admiral Steven Hall as he ran for help.

The mixed group moved into a defensive posture as one samurai with a partner yelled at Naruto, "You're the one, the one that is destroying our nation."

Naruto' eyes narrowed as her gun leveled on the accusing samurai to ask, "What did you say?"

"You are the bitch that represents our crumbling society when you introduced technology that gives the non-chakra users equality to those born superior. For that you will pay," the samurai growled as he and his partner got into an attack poster.

The two were ready to attack but was stopped when a Tsunade used 'Wood Style: Tree Binding Jutsu' to summon a small tree whose branches snagged onto the two samurai. The two were trapped as Tsunade stated, "You not harming the brat you royal shitheads."

The two continued to struggle while Tsunade held them in place as Shizune covered her master's back. The apprentice was ready to stop the other two samurai from getting close, but it was not needed. For the two samurai made a dash towards Naruto, intent on killing the girl they believed was 'corrupting' Fire Country. This forced Tukiko and Haku to intercept one while the other moved towards Naruto.

Tukiko was the first to engage the samurai with knives enhanced by the fire element as she moved to go under the man's defenses. She hacked at the samurai's physical and chakra armor, chipping away at his defenses as she set him up for Haku's attack. Soon, Haku was confident enough as she attacked the man from behind him. Paralyzing him with her senbon needles to allow Tukiko to slit his throat easily, all the while thinking Naruto must deal with the last one.

Naruto would have if the samurai did not avoid her bullets as he sped toward her in unpredictable zigzag lines. She cried out in shock, as she was forced to drop her guns and pull out her swords to block the man's first strike. A strike she was forced to spin away from as a blade of chakra continued to pass through her own blade. She was given a deep scratch on her check for her troubles as she rolled away. It was a dizzy move with an opponent content to follow through before he was intercepted by Sōun's blade.

"Don't worry my lady, your samurai is here to save you," Sōun stated as he went on the offensive.

He struck with propose and skill with the flourish of a showman as his opponent desperately tried to keep up. Deep cuts on his opponent brought a smile to his as he forced his opponent to fall back. The two stared with intensity, as though conveying a secret message of death as the two made a dash at each other and struck at each other. Unfortunately, for the nameless samurai, he attacked too soon and missed his target while Sōun struck true. It was perfect kill, creating a painless death to his opponent with his pinpoint strike.

Sōun gave one respective, traditional bow to his opponent and walked away. His face filled with a broad smile as he stated, "And how are you my lady?"

Sōun's smile turned to a frown when he realized Naruto was not paying him any attention as she was fussed over by Hinata, who was healing her wounds with her glowing green hands. "There, and now your wound is gone."

Naruto smiled as she stated, "Thanks Hinata, I knew I could count on you always being there for me."

"As I can trust you to be there for me," Hinata smiled before she gave off a squeak as Naruto brought her into a big hug.

"And that is why I always want you by my side," Naruto smiled as held her tight.

Hinata returned the hug as she stared past Naruto to Sōun and gave a knowing smile that translated, 'I will always be closer to her then you ever will be.' Sōun realized that he had competition for a kunoichi's heart. He began to plan his next steps while the last three of the free samurai were being taken care of.

The last three were more skilled then the ones that had been defeated, but they were no match for the best swordsman's among the mixed group. Kushina in particular was dominating her fight. She struck with speed and precision that was unmatched as she shattered the man's armor and sword as she diagonally bisected the man. Blood spilled on the ground as Kushina turned her attention to her next target, Lin's opponent.

Lin was being more delicate with her opponent, her strikes not going in for the kill despite outstripping her opponent. Kushina watched the game of cat and mouse with great concern as the samurai broadcasted through his body language that he was going to run for it and yet Lin was not moving in for the kill. Fearing the man would run, Kushina decided to finish the fight as she struck him down before the General could make her final move. The man blurted out blood as a sword went through his guts. Kushina pushed her opponent down and off her blade as Lin glared at her.

General Tzu wanted to speak first but she was beaten by Kushina, "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because I was moving to cut off his legs to prevent his escape so we could interrogate the man! An opportunity lost because you jumped the gun!" Lin Tzu yelled at the Leaf Jōnin.

"I jumped the gun! You almost allowed him to escape and you made no move to stop him!" Kushina yelled at the woman.

"I was about to!" Lin yelled back.

"Perhaps, or perhaps your attention all along was to let that man go. I wonder where your loyalties lie," Kushina growled as the two glared at each other while Genma continued his fight.

General Genma Ichibun was not as skilled as General Lin Tzu was, but he was far more vicious against his opponent. The man's armor was scrapped and blood dripped from open wounds all over his body. His chakra armor looked like a candle to the roaring demonic flame that Genma was producing from his chakra armor. The man shivered as he looked into Genma's eyes as his eyes flickered down to the man's feet and arms that made his opponent move.

In fear, Genma's opponent fired off a blade of chakra from the samurai's sword into the dirt below his feet. The dirt blocked Genma's vision, forcing him to fall back as his opponent tried to run for it. Only for the man to run into Naruko with her blade out, ready to strike him down. It was quick time move, as Naruko had cut off the man's head, much to Genma shock when his vision cleared up.

The two stared as Genma stated, "That's impressive for a girl."

Naruko put her blade up as she added, "Whatever you say old man."

Naruko began to walk away from a twitching Genma as they turned towards the two captured samurai. Men let down violently out of the tree as Shizune used ninja wire to tie them. They were presented to Anko and her interrogation apprentice, Tukiko as the two got into their face. Blades being pulled out as the two women moved to interrogate the men.

"Now here is the deal. You're inevitable going to tell us every treasonous thought in your head but I don't want you to tell me all at once. Oh no, I want this to last so I get the pleasure of causing you pain. So please resist so I can taste your blood," Anko stated while Tukiko began cutting into her target, to emphasize they were serious.

Anko's target began to shake in fear before he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was ready to face the woman as he stated, "You will not stop the Collation from bringing everyone in Fire Country back to where they belong."

The two then flicked their teeth with their tongue to dislodge and break a tooth filled with cyanide. The two fell to the ground shaking, as the group could only watch as these two men committed suicide. The two older, more experience medics cursed as they rushed to their shaking prisoners. Their mouths began to foam as Tsunade and Shizune tried to reverse the effects, but they were failing to make any progress. Shizune realized it was a lost cause as she faced her master with a self-loathing mask.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I failed you," Shizune stated as she watched her patient die.

Followed by Tsunade's patient as she examined the man's head, "It's not your fault Shizune. We both did what we could do. This is the most severe reaction I had ever seen, and judging by their faces, it was a very painful way to die."

"Naturally, as the honorable tradition for the samurai is to never surrender and never show fear of dying," Genma stated as he looked over the two men while Lin approached John's body.

She was followed by Kushina who stated, "Well, regardless, they saved us the time. After all, they did commit treason."

Lin nodded in agreement, "Yes they did, but I fear this is only the beginning."

"And my ninjas will finish it," Tsunade added as she walked away from the corpse as soldiers and samurai descended on the area, to escort the living to the Palace and the dead to the morgue. The first of many bodies found within the busy city known as Vulcan.

Scene IV

Several hours later, within a large, elegant room sat the most powerful men and woman in the world. General Lin Tzu, head of the army, Hokage Tsunade Senju and her guest, General Genma among a dozen other generals in the room, a few members of the House of the Assembly head of the Defense Committee, and the Daimyō of Fire Country himself, waving his fan in his face. The entire room sat in silence until Admiral Steven Hall came in with a report in his hand. His face filled with furry as he walked up to his men.

Seeing his Admiral angry, the Daimyō turned to ask his man, "Bad news Admiral?"

"You can say that for sure," Admiral growled as he handed a report. "On a hunch, I began to investigate my body guards and found one of them was a traitor. I had to shoot him when he came at me to try to assassinate me."

"It appears the Coalitionists are more powerful than we thought and have taken a step forward to become domestic terrorists," Lin stated with a frown.

"Um, ma'am, but who are the Coalitionist?" Tukiko asked the other natives for her ninja party.

Several men in the room looked at the girl as though she was deaf until one muttered, "Ninjas."

Sighing, Lin took it upon herself to educate her secretive branch, "The Coalition is a faction in the Tradition Conservatives Party, named after the volunteer army formed during the formation of Fire Country. In most cases, they are considered to be extreme radicals that wish to return our government back to the Feudal System."

"They want us back to a time when we had to have a high birth rate to compensate for the high death rate?" Haku asked in shock.

"No one said they were intelligent," Steven Hall added to the group.

"More like a nuisance," a reluctant Lin stated. "They're a small group that is very loud due to the sudden influx of new technology and changes brought in with said technology. They've only gotten louder when it was announced a simple farmer with an assault rifle killed several ninjas. They claim technology is destroying the proper balance of power."

'_And like so many before them, they try to reclaim their perceived lose of power through violence_**,**' Colonel Nine of Nine stated within Naruto's mind with an irritated voice she turned out to hear Anko's voice.

"So I take it now they are considered domestic terrorists that need to be taken care with extreme prejudice," Anko stated with glee.

"Terrorists that are very powerful and have strong ties in the government as the cyanide they used has been… modified to put it likely," Tsunade pointed out as Shizune pulled up the data they compiled. "While I can't identify the chemical agents used to modify it, I can tell you it's made more potent and causes complete neurological decay to prevent mind dives. This is obvious something that was created in an advanced lab using advanced technology."

"So what you're staying is they're hypocrites," Naruto stated off handily, which caused Sōun to nod along.

"Perhaps, but it does not change the fact they are powerful and think they are honorable… in their own way," Sōun noted while trying not to sound sympathetic with these terrorists.

"Regardless, they need to be stopped, by any means necessary," Steven Hall stated.

"But we don't know how far we've been compromised," one of the Generals pointed out as the Fire Daimyō nodded.

"This is a job for you ninjas," the Fire Daimyō pointed out.

"Right," Tsunade stated with a stern face as she faced her ninjas. "Anko, Kushina and Naruko, you have experience interrogation and tracking. You are charged with finding these traitors. Kurenai, you will be acting as my guard."

The three Jōnins and one Chūnin nodded in acceptance, even if Kurenai's was reluctant as Hinata asked the question the other Chūnin were thinking, "What about us… um… ma'am?"

"Well today is a lucky day for you, Tukiko, and Haku will be guarding the brat," Tsunade stated with a raised eyebrow.

"You're assigning my own team to guard me?" Naruto asked with a twitch.

"Brat, we know for sure you are a target and since regulations prevent the only free Jōnin from guarding you over me, you will get the next best thing," Tsunade told the girl who looked ready to protest.

Especially when Lin added, "I have an elite squad of standard soldiers that will provide protection and can be trusted, especially since they are not samurai."

"I also volunteer my nephew, Sōun," Genma volunteered to the group. "As you saw, he's very skilled with a blade, and with his own samurai techniques."

"Thank you uncle, I hope to not let you down my lady," Sōun bowed, causing Hinata to look cross to his delight.

Naruto did not like it one bit and was about to protest the prospect when Kurenai stopped her with a gentle smile, "Naruto, please don't fight this. You're in danger and need to be cautious for the sake of your life."

'_She's right Naruto_,' Colonel Nine of Nine advise. '_We've all come too far for someone to kill you because you got in harm's way of lunatics. Trust your friends and family to get you through safely_**.**'

Naruto sighed in acceptance, "I understand ma'am. I'll be in our hotel if you need me."

Naruto bowed before she walked out of the room with her newly formed guards. The investigating ninjas also began to follow, but stopped by the concerns of a mother. "If Naruto is harmed because of one of you, I will kill you," Kushina threaten as she looked at Lin in particular before she left the room, leaving the quiet heads of states to talk to each other.

Scene V

It was late into the evening as Naruto and her ninjas guards moved around the lodge as they waited. Haku and Tukiko were playing cards while Sōun went down to check on the dining hall to set up for the guests. Hinata was sitting by Naruto as she looked down to see heavily armed Fire Country soldiers check everyone coming and going. Hinata watched in interest as she noted their advanced armor that provided not only protection but also with sensors to ward against chakra techniques meant to hide a target. It was far more interesting then watching Naruto gush over advanced ship designs that she had no idea how they worked.

She was left in her own little world until Naruto shook Hinata out of it. Hinata looked up to Naruto as she explained why Naruto shook her, "Sōun called, he says dinner is ready in the dining hall."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the mentioned of Sōun, which was lost in her thought of food, "Okay, lets head on down."

Naruto nodded as she helped Hinata up as the two walked out of the room, past a guard doing a routine inspection of the room while two more stood at attention outside. Haku and Tukiko scouted ahead of them while Naruto and Hinata walked alone to the elevator. Once inside, Naruto turned to Hinata with a quizzical look.

"So, what is it with you and Sōun?" Naruto asked. "You two have been at each other's throats so much that even I noticed it."

For a moment, Hinata was silent, trying to think of her answer before stating, "He iterates me… trying to act all familiar with you while trying to push me away."

"He's doing that?" Naruto asked in shock.

"He's trying to get very close to you, and see's me as the obstacle," Hinata told Naruto.

"Huh, and your worried that he'll replace you if you give him any headway?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded 'yes.' Seeing the nodded reply, Naruto responded by getting close to the sad girl to give her a comforting side hug. "You know he can never take your place. You're more important than some flowery samurai."

Hinata developed an appreciating smile as she decided to open up with a simple, yet complex question, "Naruto, do you like me?"

A question that caused Naruto to laugh out, "Of course I like you. What do you think I've been saying?"

"I do not mean like friend. I mean… do you think of mm-me asss w-w-well… g-g-gi-girlfriend m-m-mat-material?" Hinata stuttered as a nervous blush developed on her face.

That caused Naruto to freeze for a moment as she stammered, "You mean romantically?" When Hinata nodded 'Yes,' Naruto asked her million-dollar question, "What brought this on?"

"I don't know a specific time, but I realized I like you more than a friend during the Chūnin's Exam, and apparently everyone else knew," Hinata told Naruto with her quiet tone that did not hold back anything.

"Everyone knew?" Naruto asked the shy girl before her.

"Apparently, we've been showing signs we like each for years that people are surprise were not dating now. It was Kushina that told me I should tell you after we meet Sōun in the airport," Hinata told Naruto who blinked in shock. "I had to tell you, even if you don't like me that way. I hope you don't hate me."

The two stood in silence until Naruto said, "I could never hate you Hinata. I care too much for you. Maybe that is love, or maybe not. The point is I am not ready to say for sure. Maybe, once this mess is over, we can explore just how much we mean to each other."

Hinata gave her friend a big hug, "I like that."

Naruto laughed nervously at her taller friend as the elevator door open, "Come on, dinner is waiting and I'm starving."

The two girls walked past the lobby into the dining room hall reserved for the group. The two were about to enter but stopped at a slack jaw Haku and Tukiko. They looked up to see that small table was set for a romantic dinner as Sōun put the final touches by lighting some candles. Hinata never felt so angry when Sōun stated, "Bon-apatite."

Scene VI

In a warehouse just outside of the city, a blood bath took place as bodies littered the floor. Signs of a fierce battle were everywhere as a single man tried to crawl away from the blood of his comrades. He only made a few feet when he felt a foot pin him to the ground. His bloody face turned to see an emotionless redheaded girl in black staring down at him. He could only gulp as she raised her blade before it descended into his back. Naruko had killed the man with a twist of her blade.

With her opponent dead, she turned to see her mother was facing off General Lin Tzu. The two covered in blood as they stared at each other, with their blades ready to attack. It looked like they were about to face each other until Lin lowered her blade, flicking off blood before putting it back into its sheath.

"I trust that the intelligence I provided and killing all the traitors in this building proves that I am not a traitor?" Lin asked the younger woman, who agree reluctantly.

"For now," Kushina acknowledge as she put her cleaned blade back into its sheath.

"Try forever," Anko added, as she looked over a dozen folders the Collation had put together. "These papers are dossiers on targets, which includes the Hokage, Admiral Steven Hall, and General Lin Tzu for her advocating that army gets upgraded since guns were introduced. In fact, she had the first squads equipped with assault rifles."

Lin looked smug as Kushina admitted defeat, "Okay, fine you're not a traitor. But we still need to find out which general betrayed us in supplying these men."

"I found a folder that lists most of the members in this domestic terrorist club. It doesn't mention the leaders but once we interrogate a few of higher ups, we will have a complete list to hunt down," Anko stated with glee as she held onto the folder.

Only to put it down when Naruko yelled, "Mother, General, Anko, I've think I found a problem!"

Naruko then appeared with blueprints that they recognized the hotel where Naruto was staying. A feeling of dread washed over them when they noticed a circle for a servant's entrance which led right to the kitchen, as well a list of details on handling the soldiers and civilians stationed there without alerting their presence.

Kushina wasted no time by yelling, "We need to get to that hotel, now!"

Anko and Naruko quickly agreed as Lin gave chase of the three ninjas. They did not know they were too late to make a difference.

Scene VII

Within the large dining room sat Naruto's group while four soldiers stood guard nearby, watching over their charges as the group ate their salad. Sōun facing Naruto at one end, with Hinata put at the other end with Tukiko, Haku and a brown haired soldier who was commanding the squad, Sergeant Yui, in between. The green-eyed sergeant was chatting up with Tukiko as Sōun tried to chat Naruto up.

"You know my lady, you fit perfectly with a poem I wrote for you," Sōun stated to a bewildered Naruto.

"A poem?" Naruto asked, making Sōun smile as he recited his poem.

"Thy lady's a precious flower,

In a world with a thousand bright suns,

Dancing a light to be plucked,

By one such noble, honorable samurai,

Ready to prove himself to thy lady,

That flutters ever deep within his dancing heart,

Should thy flower allow him to love thee?"

Sōun turned to Naruto, expected for her to be flattered as she put down her fork on her cleaned plate. It was not long for the waiters to begin collecting the plates when Naruto told Sōun she was not interested, "I'm flattered Sōun, but I don't know you well enough to like you. And I doubt I'll ever like you romantically. I'm sorry."

Sōun looked disappointed as three waiters came in with dishes covered for the big revelation. The man sighed as he made his big statement, "That's fine, for I don't like you."

The entire room became quiet as Naruto stammered, "What?"

"In fact, I hate you for your hand in destroying this great country," Sōun stated as the waiters put the dishes on the ground. No one notice they had ear plugs and had their eyes closed as Sōun continued to rant, "The only reason I even flirted with you is so I could get you alone so my men could capture you. But I guess plans don't always mean success.

"Oh well, thankfully, there are backup plans," Sōun added before he covered his eyes and ears as the 'waiters' revealed the dishes were flash grenades.

The blinding light hit the squads, causing distortion as ninjas reacted. On pure reflexes, Haku pulled out a dozen senbon needles and struck the waitress behind her. Putting the man into a death like state while Tukiko took a more lethal approach and put a kunai into the head of the waiter behind her. Yui, the bulky guard pulled out a pistol and fired in the direction towards Sōun. He missed as Sōun had already grabbed Naruto, but still put three rounds into the waiter's chest. He realized he had missed Sōun as he and Naruto where nowhere to be seen.

Hinata practically jumped and activated her Byakugan to find Naruto, but saw nothing in her x-ray vision. Realizing she was gone, Hinata broke down crying as Lin, Kushina, Naruko and Anko came rushing in. Anko cursed out, "Fuck, were too late."

Seeing Hinata down, Kushina rushed to help the girl as Lin asked the group, "What happen?"

"Sōun betrayed us. He revealed he was in on the plan the whole time as he grabbed Naruto after hitting us with flash grenades," Yui reported with a stern face.

"We killed two of them, and have a third ripe for interrogation," Tukiko pointed to man Haku knocked out as the 'Ice Mistress' hovered over him.

Haku pulled her senbon needles out after she tied the man up. Once she was done, the ice girl looked up at a sadistic Anko as she stated, "Just wake him, and you can question him however you like."

"Oh I plan to wake him up and take care of little problem at the same time," Anko stated as she pulled out some pillars. "Tukiko, keep his mouth open."

Tukiko quickly got to work as she held the man's mouth open while Anko examining the man's teeth. That was until she found what she was looking for, a tooth filled with cyanide. Anko carefully put the pillars onto the tooth before turning to the group stating, "I suggest you look away if you're squeamish."

None of them, even the gentle Hinata, dared to look way as Anko developed a malicious grin. Within one motion, she pulled as hard as she could on the fake tooth. Her victim woke-up and screamed as he tried to close his mouth but could not as Tukiko held his mouth open. All he could do was struggle as Anko yanked his tooth out without an ounce of gentleness. Blood covered the man's mouth as Tukiko let the quivering man go.

The young woman went to pick up the pitcher of water to wash her hands while Anko got into the man's face. Fear swelled in the traitor's heart as Anko stated, "I hope I've got your attention because this is a sign that you're going to talk. That is inevitable. The question is will I'll be fulfilled by your screams when you talk."

Soon howls were heard throughout the entire hotel as Anko performed her most sadistic and illegal interrogation as they tried to find Naruto Ryū before it was too late.

Scene IX

In an abandoned building, Naruto woke up to find she was hanging on the rafters, disarmed of her weapons and coat. She felt vulnerable as she hung there, waiting to be noticed as she saw a dozen samurai working over blueprints on her home village, Konoha. She had a sinking feeling as Colonel Nine of Nine asked inside her mind, '_Are you alright?_'

"No," Naruto answered softly as she was approached by General Genma and his Apprentice Sōun.

The traitors revealed as Sōun carried over torture devices while Genma spoke up, "Glad to see you are awake. I was afraid we had to begin while you were still out of it. Now that you're awake, we can begin properly."

"In what? Torturing me to death with your Yosemite Sam boy toy?" Naruto snarled at the two traitors.

"More like interrogation," Genma stated as he picked up a hot blade from his angry nephew. "Killing you would only make you a martyr and just delay the problem. Destroying the Great Library and killing you will bring the whole thing to a halt, saving our Country."

"You're crazy. We need that technology for our future war with the Uzumaki. Without it, we will lose Fire Country!" Naruto yelled at the two men.

"No we won't as we won wars with samurai, ninjas and cannon fodder. We don't need your fancy toys," Sōun growled.

"Calm yourself, nephew, she'll tell what we need to know in how to bypass the Great Library's defenses," Genma told his nephew as he held the hot blade near Naruto's stomach.

"I would die first!" Naruto growled.

"I'm afraid that is not an option. In fact, the only way you have my permission to die is when you have told me everything I need to know," Genma smiled as he applied the scorching hot blade to Naruto's stomach. She did all she could to scream out in pain.

Scene X

Outside of the abandon building, a small unit of samurai patrolled the area when they were stealthily attacked. They did not know what had happened as they were suddenly ambushed and killed. One samurai knew nothing but fear in the form of an angry young woman with blue hair, lavender eyes as her glowing straight hand hit him in his forehead. His world ended as his brain was turned into mush. Leaf-nins and soldiers loyal to General Lin Tzu had arrived.

Scene XI

In the abandon building, Naruto was panting as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She was marked with torn clothing and wounds on her body. A woman who had been on the brink of suicide as she was too proud to commit the act, though it did not hurt, she had a friend within her head to talk her down, '_Just hold on Naruto. Your friends will be coming in soon to save the day. Just trust them to be there for you._'

"This is not working, Uncle. Perhaps threats would be better," Sōun suggested.

"You have something in mind?" Genma asked.

"Yes, by threatening to kill a pretty little freak named Hinata Hyūga, I think. She is love with this girl and I think the little destroyer is in love with her as well. So maybe if we bring the freak here, our prisoner would be more cooperative," Sōun pointed out.

The suggestion made Naruto scream out, "You will not harm Hinata!"

That made Sōun smile as he stated, "See, the first time she spoke since we applied our torture devices. With your permission, we will get the girl."

Genma was about to give the order when Naruto growled, "You won't succeed, for I know my friends well. They are coming to find me soon and when they do, you will all die."

Genma frowned as he held up a radio to state, "This is General Genma, report in, over."

Genma only heard static as he held up the radio again, demanding someone to pick up. He continued for two minutes until he saw movements up in the rafters of the building. He searched, trying to find out what was up there when Tukiko and Haku revealed themselves and open fired with their respective assault rifle and crossbow. Several of Genma's men were hit and even more died when the doors to the building opened up to reveal Yui leading a dozen men, armed to the teeth. Soldiers accompanied by Naruko as she fired once from her heavy pistol to kill a samurai that acted like a knight with his 10 cm thick metal kite shield.

Genma watched in horror as he was forced to create a chakra shield from Kushina's 'Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu.' The blade of wind passed the general; as Kushina got in close to engage in melee combat. The two traded blows with precession and skill, when all of a sudden Kushina jumped back away from the old man. Genma soon realized why when he saw a large energy blade of chakra descended on him. He could only stare in shock as Lin's blade broke through his shield and severed his head. The bloody head rolled on the ground as Sōun backed away towards Naruto.

He watched as the last of his uncle's men were gunned down and soon he was facing a room of angry people when he cut Naruto down and held her up at blade point. "No one move or I slit her throat."

Sōun expected compliance and for them to give up. He did not expect a quiet voice behind him say, "No you will not."

That was his only warning before he was struck from behind with pinpoint accuracy. The samurai found himself unable to move as Naruto wiggled herself free. He watch in fear as she made her way to the table to pick up one of her pistols and point it right at his head. She waited until Hinata was away from Sōun to state, "This is for threatening Hinata," just before she pulled the trigger.

The fighting was over when Sōun's fell to the ground, with a bullet in his head and Naruto felt relief as her knees quivered, "It's over, finally."

Naruto sigh in relief as Hinata got to work, healing her cuts and burns. Making sure no blemish was left with great care as Naruto looked up at Hinata. After the last cut was gone, Hinata looked into the girl's eyes to ask, "Did I get all of your wounds?"

"You did more than enough, Hinata-hime," Naruto smiled, as she got close. "Hinata, you remember when I said that we'll talk once the mission was over."

"Y-ye-yessss," Hinata stammered as a blush appeared on her face.

"I decided we don't need to wait for I realized I care about you, a lot," Naruto stated as she brought her arms around the girl. "In fact, I care about you so much I think its love. And if it's not, then something far more powerful then love, as I want to be by your side to beyond our life on this earth."

Hinata actually began to cry as she lowered herself to kiss Naruto with the passion Naruto was not expecting. She gladly returned the kiss. Soon the two embraced and the room took notice. Lin looked away while the soldiers whistled in excitement or looked away in embarrassment. Naruto's teammate clapped in excitement while Anko looked very proud of the girl.

Although the most comical response was Naruko, exclaiming "Finally!" just before Kushina slapped the back of her head. The two girls noticed the attention and separated with an embarrassed smiled as teams came in to clean up the corpses.

Scene XII

"So the last of the traitors were collected and will be executed soon?" Tsunade asked the two Jōnin before her.

"That's right. This whole mess is taken care of with a bow on top," Anko added with a proud smile. "At least it made the two girls admit their feeling. I wonder who won that pool."

"I believe I did, and if I'm right, I'm about to get nine hundred thousand Yen coming my way," Kurenai smiled as Tsunade grumbled and Kushina glared at the woman. "Speaking of our wards, how are the girls?"

"They are fine, though I swear they will kill Naruto and Hinata if they continue to make doe eyes at each other," Anko snickered as Tsunade nodded along.

"Well, despite the terrorist attempts, the Bill passed and in two years, the entire Army should be upgraded, the most advanced Navy, and the start of a full Air Force," Tsunade stated. "At least we can put this whole mess behind us."

"I'm afraid we can't," Kushina stated as she held up papers to Tsunade. She looked at the financial records of all their backers. "I recognized the shell companies the Uzumaki had used. My guess, my former family tried to create a civil war within Fire Country."

"That's an act of war," Kurenai pointed out.

"We've been at war with the Uzumaki for a long time, we just haven't made it official yet," Kushina quipped to the woman.

"She's right, we just have to hope our country will be ready for the war to come," Tsunade stated grimly as the beast was set in motion.

**Done, this chapter took a lot more effort for I had to constantly change it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Author Note**

**1) Yes, I'm making fun of the US Congress and Legislature with parts of this chapter. Mainly the US Congress as I'm more familiar with it. I'm sick and tired of extremists on both sides and want more moderates in office. **

**2) The Collation is based on the US Civil War factions, the Germans and Japanese during WWII and the US Tea Party. I'll leave it to you to decide the percentage of each group.**

**3) Seppuku is a very painful way to die, hence why it is consider to be an honorable suicide method.**

**4) Originally, I was planning to wait for romance between the Naruto and Hinata to develop much later, but this chapter forced it out early. Hope you enjoy it. **


	21. Chapter 21: Crystal's Cold Fire Part 1

Naruto the Elemental Star

Chapter 21: Crystal's Cold Fire Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the AU I created that is open for anyone to use, especially since Anko is going to get fat in this one.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 12/29/2014**

Scene I

Tea, such a simple thing that Haku enjoyed and that she rarely had a chance to taste on the road when she traveled the world with Zabuza. Finding the tealeaves and herbs were a challenge when they were going from place to place. Now settling down in Konoha, she found it a lot easier to get the soothing teas, but she found she needed a far larger amount of it. Especially when she was in the back of a Leaf-nin's attack fighter, listening to Anko talk to the team's former sensei over a long distant call while Tukiko checked their munitions.

"I know I am supposed to agree with everything you said, but you can't say Asuma doesn't have a right. I mean the brat growing in you is his child after all," Anko stated as she twirled a kunai in hand at an angry Kurenai that was on the other end of screen.

"_That's not the point_!" Kurenai yelled out of the screen. "_He's stating I should live with him at the Sarutobi Clan House and marry him not for love, but for tradition! He didn't give practical reasons like safety or convince of the child and me! Just that it was the tradition!_"

Kurenai then sighed as she stated through the communication, "_I'm starting to think that I lost his love for me by having his child out wedlock._"

"Now none of that, we don't need your life to go to shit due to some negative thoughts on what things could be, let's change subjects. How do you like being an after school teacher again?" Anko asked.

"_It's interesting actually and a lot safer for my future son since my near death experience at the capital, I don't want to lose my…_" Kurenai tailed off as Anko smiled.

"Well, I can't wait to see the little brat, I'll bet-"Anko started to say until she was interrupted mid call by high command.

"_Elite Jōnin Anko Mitarashi, you're about to enter restricted space. Please end all personal communication at this time. Thank you_," spoke the tired worker as the two women stared at each other.

Anko sighed in annoyance, "I guess we'll talk more when I get home."

"_Alright, stay safe_," Kurenai had sighed before ending transmission, making Anko sigh in frustration as she lay back.

Seeing her boss/sensei distressed, Haku took a big sip before asking, "Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm not alright when it's hard not being there for a friend," Anko admitted as she looked up. "Being a field ninja sometimes sucks."

"Well it's not like you have another job offer," Tukiko joked until she noticed Anko becoming quiet. Tukiko actual dropped what she was doing to ask, "Sensei, what's wrong?"

"I've been asked to return to T&I full time," Anko admitted. "I'm thinking of taking up the offer."

Haku looked surprised while Tukiko muttered, "Are you thinking about it?"

"I get paid just the same, and I would be home more often to help Kurenai and do the job I always wanted, scaring the pants off idiots while learning their darkest secrets," Anko almost chuckled as she envisioned her gleeful future others would say was scary.

Tukiko was not one such person as she came up and hugged a surprised Anko, "I'll miss you Sensei."

"I'm not planning to leave, brat!" Anko yelled, much to the girls' confusion.

"Not that we're complaining but why?" Haku asked as put down her finished cup. "Everything you said indicated it would be more beneficial for you to stay home."

"Maybe," Anko admitted. "But then I leave you brats hanging when there is still much more I have to teach you before I'm ready to let you brats work on your own."

Tukiko blinked before her entire body stiffened as she asked in a whisper, "Do you not trust us?"

Anko eyes narrowed as she stammered, "What did you say?"

"Do you not trust us to take care of ourselves?" Tukiko asked a little louder for Anko to hear.

"Of course I trust you brat!" Anko practically yelled back while Tukiko looked inflamed. "If I didn't, you would still be doing D-Rank missions. Let alone working on C-Rank and higher mission without constant supervision."

Tukiko was about to speak until Haku moved in a more tactful course, "We're sorry sensei, but the way you said it made it sound like that you believed you needed to hold our hands like a young child with his or her mother."

Anko almost twitched into a smile, "Oh, well its nothing like that brat. It's just with all the recent shit we've been through and the approaching war with the fucken Uzumaki, well I wanted to be a hundred percent sure you survive despite the odds going against you. Mainly by teaching you every little trick I know, and by giving you every ounce of effort I can to insure you come home safe."

The two girls stared at each other, knowing looks before Tukiko stated, "Sensei, thank you for volunteering to stay with us, but you don't need to anymore. You don't need to be looking over our shoulders to make sure we are okay."

Anko weakly laughed, "Brat, I'm not scared for you."

"Please Sensei," Haku said with an annoyed tone. "You can handle our training back at the village. The only reason you would stay is you're afraid none of us would come home. A valid fear given our lifestyle and the current atmosphere within the Elemental Countries, but it's no longer your only concern, and we are finally old enough to stand on our own."

Anko looked lost as a forth figure walked from the cockpit. A girl younger than the other tanned skin girl with long red hair and green eyes as she stood in a black suit, with a single sword and heavy pistol. It was Naruto's sister, Naruko Ryū. "Hey, were getting transmission from our commanders in the field. You need to come to the cockpit."

"Okay, we'll be there," Haku stated as she got up, followed by Tukiko who turned her attention to Naruko.

"So, has Naruto been too lovey dovey with Hinata?"

"At first, yes, but luckily they've became self aware and made their relationship more private and…" Naruko tailed off as the three girls left for the cockpit, leaving Anko alone.

She stared at their backs before whispering, "We'll see if you are ready or not, brats," just before she headed to the cockpit as well.

She quickly stood aside as she looked at her superior for the operation through a holographic image. Her commander was a fifty-year-old man in a ridiculous red jacket that was distinct with his red paint near his eyes and his crazy white hair. He was one of the Sennin and second command of Leaf forces, Jiraiya of the Sennin. And he was not alone, as there stood a muscular soldier Tukiko took special notice, as recognized him with his brown hair and green eyes, Sergeant, now Lieutenant Yui. Who stood guard over a petite redheaded woman they did not recognized, but they had heard about as one of Orochimaru's bodyguards that switched sides, Tayuya.

She was ready to give advice, but was caught off guard when Tukiko directed the call to her guard, Yui, "Hey Yui, didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Likewise, Tukiko-chan, I hope we've get a chance to work together in the field," Yui smiled and Tukiko's heart almost begin to flutter.

Luckily, they were stopped as Jiraiya laughed in the background, "Okay, before this becomes a long distance romantic call, let's get back to the military operation." The audience quieted down as Jiraiya took charge, "If you have read the reports before heading to Rice Country, then you must be aware that the Country entered into Civil War between three factions just a week after Ocrochi died and a day after the Country's Daimyō dismemberment. The largest faction is lead by Snake Face's head Lieutenant, Kabuto Yakushi, a Leaf-nin traitor that turned out to be a high-level spymaster. The others are lead by Ocrochi's former body guards, Kidōmaru and Ukon."

"Kidōmaru is really good military strategist, so it's no big surprise that the four-armed freak is still in the fight," Tayuya snarled as she remembered her former teammates. "Ukon was a weakling, even with his now deceased brother's help. The two also had shit for brains so I'm surprised that little fucker is still alive, let alone winning any battles his tiny group of dickwads fight. Something is very odd."

"We will deal with it when it comes," Yui stated before Jiraiya took over.

"Regardless, these three factions have been tearing each other apart to the point that the Seer clan predicts that they will be severally weaken with Kabuto's faction scraped by a victory," Jiraiya explained.

"Wait, if it takes them years to win and they will be greatly weakened during the ruckus, why not wait to wipe them out after they are at their weakest?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For two reasons, one is that we want even our minor enemies to submit to us so Whirlpool doesn't find anymore allies. The second is that we've got a vested interest with a forth group entering the fray," Jiraiya stepped back for a new man to step up.

He was a tall man with a long great sword. He had almost pitch-black grey eyes, and long check-length brown hair held back by a red band. He was a Jōnin that demanded respect as Jiraiya explained who the man was, "This is Hanzaki Fūma, head of what is left of the weapon user clan. He's been our ears in Rice Country, and he will help us annex the country."

"How will the clan help us?" Tukiko asked with a frown.

"My Clan has been the protectors of Rice Country for centuries, which has allowed us much influence," Hanzaki explained in his deep, croaked voice.

"Influence? That must mean that your clan had a say on whether or not to allow Orochimaru into your country," Tukiko pointed out, much to Hanzaki cringed.

"In part," Hanzaki admitted. "Our Daimyō was the one who brought in Orochimaru."

"Why would anyone let a man that looked like a snake in?" Naruko asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Our former lord was a greedy man that hated his own country was suited only for farming and not much else. Orochimaru, with his words of honey, convinced him that he could make it a great military country," Hanzaki explained the situation. "He also convinced members of my own clan since we were on the decline for decades due to never joining a village."

"Orochimaru was very good at convincing people to his way of thinking, and he wasn't one to honor any deals made during said negotiations," Anko stated with a small voice.

"As several members found out as they were forced to run, or we're sacrificed. And the few remaining are brain washed to follow this Kabuto, or have no other choice but to follow him."

"So, do you want us to liberate them?" Hinata asked delicately.

"Only if you can, as my primary concern is to force Sound Forces out, and to insure our clan survives, even if we have to become Leaf-nins," Hanzaki explained to the group.

"This is why we had brought in your fighter and ANBU's _Black Leaf 1 _and_ 2 in this operation, to help you cut off the snake's head. We want to have you three fighters' bomb a dozen bases within their borders. This will force the leaders to meet in a neutral meeting place for a truce before our teams kill the leaders and take this country without trouble," Jiraiya explained with a straight face._

"Which explains why I'm here," Naruko stated with a dark smile. "I'm an expert in assassination and second only to my mother who is back at home as she had to take on the responsibilities of Clan Head."

"You'll be assisting our special forces when it comes time to cut off this snake's head," Jiraiya told the team.

"We're approaching the first base…" Naruto began to report when her screen blinked at the contacts below.

She had to refocus to see that thirty degrees in front of the fighter's line of site was a battle. Most of the ninjas were of no consequence, but two of them were on gliders, preparing to rain death on their single opponent that the computer identified as someone dangerous. A woman with light blue hair tied into a pineapple with strands over her feminine face. She stood out for she wore a long-sleeve jade-green dress with red shorts, and she used pink crystals in her attacks. The computer identified the dangerous woman as someone important as indicated from a file provided by Tayuya.

"Sirs, there is an alteration below with several Sound-nins going up against someone the computers identified. One Guren," Naruto reported.

"Shit, that bitch is still alive!" Tayuya cursed. "Guren is one of Orochimaru's fucken top a-holes and fanatically loyal to the snake. He had her kill some woman that nursed Guren back to health just because she was civilian. I didn't know which faction she would follow after Snake Face's demise, she didn't think much of any of us."

"Well that explains why she isn't within a faction," Hanzaki told the group. "Kabuto has been trying to recruit her but she wants nothing to do with him and has threatened to kill him if he comes near her."

"Well that is just dandy except she is very powerful and will hold a grudge for our part in her master's death," Tayuya pointed out as Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"So should we kill her while in the air or-"

Naruko initially asked for the group until Hinata yelled out; "Incoming!" as several crystals, shuriken-shaped like snowflakes, were heading towards them.

Guren had used 'Crystal Style: Hexagonal Shuriken Jutsu' to shred any moving target. One Naruto intended to avoid but reacted too fast as she banked down instead of up by instinct, allowing a direct line of sight to the cockpit for the Jutsu. A place that was unprotected by energy shields since the ship was cloaked. So it was protected only by a thick layer of transparent aluminum instead of the fighter's thicker layer of ablative armor. And with the slow moving fighter going towards the shurikens as dense as diamond and going at the speed of sound, the shurikens had no trouble cutting through the cockpit window. The crew ducked on instinct to avoid the crystal weapons that embedded themselves into the wiring behind a thin layer of titanium.

The cut wiring created an electrical surge throughout the cockpit connected systems, causing the failsafe to activate. Whole systems were shutdown to protected internal components as it moved to switch to backup circuits, temporarily locking Naruto out of her controls in the process. A situation that would not usually be a problem, but the designers had not planned for the fighter to face a power surge while going at nosedive speeds while almost 150m (492ft) off the ground.

Cursing, Naruto manually rewired her joystick to allow her to glide her fighter for a softer landing/crash as she yelled, "Everyone, brace for impact!"

Here fellow ninjas quickly ran to brace themselves while Naruto ordered Hinata to the radio, "Hinata, use the backup comms to call for help! It should have its own battery!"

Hinata quickly snapped to it to get her comms on Fire Country's frequencies to yell out, "Mayday, mayday. This is _Fox's Shadow_. We've been hit and we are going down in combat sector 4 mark 15. Repeat, this is…" Hinata continued to yell until the fighter made a rough landing within the small forest. It would be minutes later before they would be able to regain communication.

Scene II

Down at the field, Guren with long blades of pink crystals were finishing off the last of Kabuto's swine when she noticed something off in the sky. High in the sky, a mirage began to dissipate to reveal a Leaf-nin Phantom Class Attack Fighter. Her dark grey eyes narrowed as she watched the fighter pull-up from a nosedive as it began an uncontrolled glide in the shape of a circle. Her red glossed lips frowned as the fighter crashed into a small forest, relatively intact.

She had a new target as she looked up into the trees, behind her to yell out, "Stay in the shadows as I investigate. Don't reveal yourself until I tell you."

Guren ran towards the crash site as a figure hidden within the shadows gave case, heading to a pivotal point in their lives.

Scene III

Within the cockpit, Naruto cursed as she awakened in her seat to realize that her cockpit window was in terrible shape. The combination of numerous holes and the crash caused a ripple effect across entire window. Cracks appeared all across the window and a large chunk of the window lay right in front of her.

Naruto just sighed as she stated, "Looks like I'll need to replace the cockpit window," before she jettison the piece of junk, giving a clear view as she pushed out a piece of material that used to be a part of the window.

It made a loud enough clunk to wake Hinata as Naruto unstrapped her buckles. Seeing her girlfriend was ok, she unstrapped her seat buckles. Naruto gave the following orders, "Hinata-hime, could you go check on our team and my sister. Make sure they are alright while I'll look at the damage."

Hinata acknowledge the orders as she quickly got out of her seat and went to the back as Naruto went to the cabin panel, after pulling-out a scroll containing engineering equipment and turned off the power in the cockpit. She then unscrewed the panel to look at the wiring. Most of the wiring was ok except for a few wires that caused the power surge. With a few heave hoes, Naruto pulled out the snowflake shaped crystal and set it aside. Free of the crystal, Naruto was about to rewire the circuits when she felt a blade under neck. She looked down to see a beautiful bladed crystal that was very close to cutting her neck.

Naruto's turned briefly to see that the woman from the battlefield, Guren was here with an angry look within her dark eye. "I know you," the woman stated in a tone that might as well been a whisper. "You're the one that Lord Orochimaru wanted as his new body, for your bloodline. And it was because of you and you bloody Leaf-nins that he's dead."

"I don't suppose the whole, we are ninjas and that's part of the risk will fly with you?" Naruto asked as she looked down to see crystals slowly gripped her legs, preventing her from escaping.

"He was the only man that showed me kindness. He took me in when everyone else treated me like trash in spite of my skills. So what do you think?" Guren almost cried as she straighten her blade. "There is only one reason I haven't killed you now, I'm trying to decide if you and your team would be useful. Give me a reason while I shouldn't kill you."

"Because you won't have the chance," Naruto stated as she looked down the hall.

That was Guren's only warning before she was hit with a 'Water Style: Cool Geyser Jutsu' under her feet. She was sent flying out of the plane while Naruto remained attached to the fighter. She was dripping wet when Hinata appeared with glowing hands. She went in to disrupt the crystallized structure to allow Naruto to escape while her two teammates ran out to face Guren.

Guren did not know what had happened to her as she landed on her feet, obviously disgruntled and dripping wet. She growled when she noticed it was getting colder. She looked up to see it was snowing and immediately used 'Crystal Style: Crystal Wall Jutsu' to create a wall to stop a thousand ice needles. She then broke the crystal as she used 'Crystal Style: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon Jutsu' to summon a medium size dragon to head towards her opponent. Her opponent, a young black-haired woman in a green battle camion jumped in the air. Guren knew it was Haku Momochi when she used 'Ice Style: Ice Spike Jutsu' to send a large spike of ice towards her.

Guren responded with 'Crystal Style: Growing Crystal Thorns Jutsu' to create a growing vine of crystal thorns to capture the ice spike. It then crunched the slab of ice before growing towards Haku. Haku made a mid-air maneuver to grab onto the crystal and avoid the spike before jumping off performing 'Ice Style: Arctic Breath Jutsu' onto the vine's crystal structure. The reactions were apparent when the crystal slowed to a crawl and became more brittle. Facts Haku took advantage of as she pulled out her crossbow and loaded an explosive bolt.

Haku fired into the crystallized structure as she descended to the ground, and with a loud boom, the crystals rained down on Guren as her opponent landed on her feet. Guren avoided the falling crystals and used 'Crystal Style: Shuriken Wild Dance Jutsu' to send over a hundred crystal shurikens towards Haku, who responded with another 'Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death Jutsu' to deflect the shuriken and hold her ground as Guren landed on her feat. Guren was ready to attack as Haku pointed her crossbow at her fanatic opponent.

Guren was waiting for her opponent to move, expecting an attack but then felt something was off when her Leaf-nin opponent lowered her crossbow. She was confused why until she felt someone behind her and realized someone had dropped her 'Chameleon Jutsu' revealing a female Uchiha. She did not have a chance to fight as Tukiko used one of the few lightening style jutsus she knew. A technique developed by the ninja police of Uchiha to capture ninjas alive. It was 'Lightening Style: Nerve Disruptor Jutsu,' a low level lightening attack that caused spasms, much like a taser to take down an opponent for capture.

Guren had crumbled to the ground and Tukiko quickly cuffed her opponent while Haku stood watch. Her senses raised high for an attack when she sensed a second ninja. She was about to move towards her second opponent when the ninja screamed as a dozen snakes from their sensei captured the target. With the ninja restrained, Anko walked out of the shadows to reveal the ninja was a scared girl held by snakes. A girl slightly younger then Naruko, and less mature then the assassin that passed Anko and her prisoner as the assassin hunted for scouts that could be out there. A fact Haku assimilated as she concentrated on the girl in grayish blue clothing. She was shaking in fear, as evident by her long orange hair under the blue hat as it began to become frenzy in fear.

Her brown eyes filled with tears as pleaded for them not to kill her, "Please don't kill me!"

"Oh why shouldn't we little Sound-nin?" Anko asked with a sadistic smile. "That is unless you have some information that you can give us."

"I don't know anything?" The woman cried as the snakes tighten their grip.

"I don't believe you," Anko stated as though she were telling a love one how the weather is. "Now I suggest you tell me something valuable or bye-bye spy."

"I don't know anything. I'm not a Sound-nin!" the girl screamed in defiance as she shook in fear.

"Anko-sensei, I think she's telling the truth," Haku stated, as she looked right into the captured ninja's brown eyes.

"Even if it isn't, she must know something from traveling with one of Orochimaru top Lieutenants," Anko pointed out.

The girl gasped in shock, telling them all they needed to know, she knew nothing as she looked at Guren, who looked away.

"S-s-sh-she… d-d-do-doesn't k-kn-know," Guren stuttered as she regained her ability to speak. "I-I f-fo-found her s-snooping around one of Kabuto's bases and saved her. And when I found out who she was and her quest, I had to help her, for my own reasons," Guren confessed as Tukiko followed the drama back and forth.

The Uchiha was waiting for the right moment to ask the girl an important question, "Who are you?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before she gave out an answer, "My name is Sasame Fūma, and I'm looking to save my cousin, Arashi Fūma."

A answer that made Anko curse as she let go of the poor girl as she turned towards the fighter to yell out, "Naruto, Hinata, get on the comms and get me Jiraiya and the Fūma clan. Tell them we've found one of their lost sheep."

Scene IV

It was later in the afternoon as most of the group sat around the spare comm., while Naruto worked on the fighter and Hinata stood guard. The rest waited for Hanzaki to finish chewing out Sasame about making him worry about his runaway when the young girl told them her life story. She told them about her idol, Arashi. How she had wanted to be like him. A man who was charismatic leader of her clan who had become the leader of the faction that followed Orochimaru, and the only reason she did not followed him then was that she was too young. The two were close as cousins can be, and she had promised Sasame that they would be together when he returned.

But he never did. Soon, years went on by and Sasame began to hear rumors of the terrible things that were occurring behind closed doors: the experiments, the torture, the expendable ninjas and the brainwashing. She had to find out what was going on. So she went to find out, not realizing the danger and that she was walking into the middle of a civil war. She would have been killed if Guren did not happen to wander into the area and took pity on her.

"Was it pity, or were you just out to use me?" Sasame yelled at the woman who looked down.

"Pity when I saw those eyes looking with… hope," Guren stated. "A person saw the same eyes and saved me, and I betrayed her. Now I have the chance to make things right, so I saved you. The fact you would have been the solution to my problems was just the icing on the cake."

Sasame just shook her head to ask, "How can I believe you?"

"If you untie my hands, I can show you I care for you as my child," Guren stated sadly, but a voice disagreed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you fuck heads," replied Tayuya replied through hologram communication. "That bitch has always been crazy."

"And your still the potty mouth that needs to be disciplined," Guren snarled while a ANBU Commander just shook his head.

"Regardless, Lord Jiraiya orders were specific, keep her tied up until he and the squad of soldiers arrive to help out. He'll decide how useful she is when he arrives."

"I'll tell you everything if it means Kabuto and Tayuya's fellow wannabes get it in the end," Guren told the ninjas.

"Oh… I'm so relieved to hear that," Anko stated with a scold and Tukiko got to business.

"How is the operation going?"

"We have hit several of the bases, allowing us to gain a foothold in the Country and forcing them to hold a summit as planned. Jiraiya will have more information when he meets up with you."

"Then we can go save Arashi, right?" Sasame asked with hope as Hanzaki looked uneasy.

"Sasame, there is something I've should have told you before you ran away. Something I've been keeping from you knowing how much you love Arashi," Hanzaki said with hesitation.

"What?" Sasame asked hesitantly as Hanzaki gave her an answer.

"Six months after Arashi joined up with Orochimaru, he began to act odd. The clan members within wrote to me, stating he's become colder, more distant to his clan just before all writing stopped. That was when I heard the rumors that he had been capturing test subjects for Orochimaru, and Kabuto. And three weeks before you left a member of our clan who ran away told me they were all true."

"No, you're lying," Sasame accused her current clan head.

A man who looked down at his feet to state, "I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm sorry."

Sasame could not believe her ears. This had to be a joke she said to herself as she slowly got up and ran away in tears. Seeing her go, Haku and Tukiko were about to fallow when Anko ordered them back, "No, we'll need you two here. Naruko, you tail the girl to make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble and bring her back if she gets too far or has finally cooled down."

"Yes ma'am," Naruko saluted as she tailed Sasame, leaving Anko and company with their commanders.

"Stay safe, and wait for help, ANBU Snail, out!" the ANBU commander stated before he ended the transmission, leaving the group alone.

Anko then took the opportunity to pick up the portable communication device, all the while giving Guren a slight glare, tell the woman she is watching her. Guren looked up stating, "You can glare at me all you want. It won't change a thing."

"I can't believe after everything, your still show loyalty to that snake-faced bastard," Anko stated with a scold that Guren returned.

"I don't care for a scornful woman that hated Lord Orochimaru for he threw you away."

"You know me?" Anko asked in shock.

"He was proud of you, you know. You would have made a much better Lieutenant then Kabuto did. I wonder if you would be loyal to him if he treated you well like he did with me," Guren stated as Anko stomped away in anger.

Anko took several deep breaths to calm herself, as Tukiko and Haku followed behind. "Commander, are you sure it's wise to let Naruko go alone? It may be best if one of us follow them in case a heavy assault team comes looking for us," Tukiko pointed out.

Anko stopped in her tracks as though hit by an idea, "I've didn't think about that. I hope they are all too busy regrouping."

"Maybe we can still catch Naruko and then-" Tukiko started to suggest but Anko cut her off.

"Haku can you track Sasame?"

"Yes ma'am," Haku nodded while looking a bit insulted at the same time.

"Then get to it while I kick myself for not thinking about the dangers out there," Anko ordered as Haku disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes. Alone, Anko turned to Tukiko to state, "Good thinking there brat."

"Thank you ma'am," Tukiko saluted. Leaving behind her superior that did not know to feel sad at the drop of 'sensei,' or be proud they moved pass student and teacher to officer and superior officer.

She decided to be proud as she handed the communication device that Hinata put back up while Naruto was welding titanium into the rewired panel. "How does it look brat?"

"Good, I've got the circuits repaired. I just need to double check everything and replace the cockpit window with a replacement Jiraiya is bringing from a temporary airfield." Naruto had reported before she added, "Thank goodness for seals and the need to keep backup parts.

"How long before it is repaired?" Anko asked.

"Mid afternoon tomorrow, assuming I get it in the next hour or so and I receive no more interruptions," Naruto answered back.

"Okay then, keep up the good work," Anko nodded. "Now we just have to wait for Naruko and Haku to return."

Scene IV

Deep in the woods, Sasame was beating on a tree, frustrated at everything. So many harsh truths would weigh down on a soul, especially one that wanted to deny everything they said about Arashi, but she could not. All she could do was let lose a few tears as a firm hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Haku, looking beyond her.

"It must be terrible having someone you love not being there with you," Haku told the girl who looked down in shame.

"Yes," Sasame admitted. "He was the big brother I never had, and sometimes, even a father." Sasame then let out a few tears as she stated, "Pathetic, crying over a man, who many may consider to be a monster."

"It's not pathetic," Haku quickly stated. "My adopted father, Zabuza Momochi, is regarded as a brutal monster by most and he killed so many people that you could fill a graveyard from his victims alone. Yet despite the evil he's done, I still love him, and I hug him every chance I can since we live in two different villages. Though he wishes I didn't hug him so much as it ruins his whole demon image."

The two giggled before Haku continued her words of wisdom, "When it comes to love of a close friend or family, we love them no matter what, except… except when they betray us."

Sasame nodded as she asked Haku, "Who betrayed you?"

"My biological father tried to kill me for he was afraid of my bloodline," Haku answered the younger girl, who had another question on the tip of her tongue.

"What if you fear being betrayed by two people you thought you could look up to?"

"I don't know," Haku stated as she looked into the young woman's soul. "Is this about Guren?"

"Maybe," Sasame admitted.

"Well, I can't give you advice about that, except do what you feel is right," Haku had advised as she helped Sasame to get up. "Now come on, let's get back to camp where everyone is waiting."

Sasame smiled as she followed Haku a dozen steps before she heard a large crash. She turned to see the redheaded girl, Naruko crash into the ground behind them. She was hit by a large rock that lay right next her head, it was the only warning the two had before someone used 'Earth Style: Groundhog Decapitation Jutsu.' The two were dragged down into the ground and buried up to their necks, unable to move as several figures walked out of the forest while another rose up.

One such figure was a disgusting beast of a human, with its hunched back, bucked teeth and flat, disorganized hair. The figure in blue robes with a red sash was someone Sasame recognized as she gasped out, "Kagerō-sama?"

The now identified woman kneeled down to Sasame as her two guards came up from behind. One was a firm, bald man with a scar over his right, dark grey eyes that identified Jigumo Fūma along with the second guard, Kamikiri Fūma. A lanky man in maroon robes and scissor hands he did not use on his smoothed black hair and thick eyebrows over his dark grey eyes. The two guards moved like zombies as Kagerō lowered herself towards Sasame's level to speak in a more masculine voice.

"Hello Sasame. I did not expect to see you out here, with Leaf-nins."

"Kagerō, what's going on? Why have you captured us?" Sasame asked.

"Because you're with the enemy Sasame," Kagerō stated. "And it's because of your family that I made sure your capture would not cause any serious injuries."

"Were not your enemy if you're with the Fūma clan!" Haku yelled at Kagerō. "We're allies with a treaty made with Hanzaki Fūma."

Kagerō looked at the ice girl as she stated, "One that my… master Arashi will not recognize, as he supports the kill order for all Leaf-nins, except for a few that are on a list. A list that you're on."

"Lucky me," Haku growled as Kagerō popped Haku and Sasame out of the ground to be restrained as prisoners while two more started to carry Naruko away. Facts that did not escape a defiant Haku as she stated, "My team will get you."

"Maybe, if we don't get them first," Kagerō told the Ice Mistress before turning towards Jigumo.

The ninja stiffly used 'Wind Spiders Jutsu,' to send a wave of spiders through a sudden burst of wind. Silk strings appeared in Jigumo's hand that went directly to the Leaf-nins temporary camp. Sasame gasped in fear as she pleaded for Kagerō to stop, "You don't have to do this Kagerō. You don't have to fight them. You can take us to Arashi and I can talk him down."

"I would more than love that idea, but it hinges on me having a choice, and I don't in this case. Arashi insured me I don't," Kagerō, explained to Sasame.

Sasame trembled as she turned to her two guards to plead to them, "Jigumo, Kamikiri, don't do this, please."

All she got in reply was silence as the two stared off in the distance, freaking out Sasame as she asked them to answer her. Only to get silence as she slowly realized something was wrong when she did not even get even a mumble as they stared off into the distance.

"What has happen to them?" Sasame asked out loud.

"Arashi has changed Sasame, he has become more ruthless, and he makes sure that those who question him have no choice in the matter," Kagerō told the young woman.

"He didn't use that technique on his own people?" Sasame cried out in denial as Kagerō looked down.

"He did, and now I must do what I must to save my closest friends with whatever I can do to save them."

Scene V

Back at camp, Tukiko was sitting down, feeding their sole prisoner, holding a bowl of rations as Guren used a spoon as she slowly moved due to the electronic chakra sealing cuffs as she glared at the Leaf-nin. "You know, this would be easier if you just uncuffed me, or just removed the chain."

"Would you allow me free movement or my chakra if our roles were reverse?" Tukiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I probably would have trapped you in crystal and allowing no movement what so ever if I thought you were the enemy," Guren admitted. "Then probably let you go after I determined you can be an ally."

"Well the verdict is still up in the air if you're an ally or not," Tukiko stated as she stared at the woman, who was chewing her lip far more than her own food. "Are you nervous about something?"

"No, no…" Guren quickly shook her head before her tongue slipped what she was thinking. "I'm just wondering what was taking them so long. Sasame should be here by now, where it's safe."

"Calm down, she's probably just been delayed. So relax," Tukiko advised the older woman. "You care about your charge."

"And you don't sound surprised," Guren pointed out. "I guess you believe me. I just wish your commander believed me."

"She is letting her emotions get the better of her. Orochimaru was not kind to her," Tukiko stated while Guren bought a retort.

Instead, she just put down the spoon, stating, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Tukiko picked up the spoon filled with food, "You need to eat to keep your strength up."

"I'm not hungry anymore, and neither are you," Guren stated as she looked at Tukiko's hand.

Confused, Tukiko looked down and saw a small spider with a long line of silk on her hand. Tensed, Tukiko moved her shaking hand to flick the spider off her while the spider did not move to bite despite being touched. That's when she and her team, including the oblivious Naruto noticed dozens of spiders carried by an artificial wind. It did not take a sensor-nin to realize the spiders were a ninja technique when Guren looked up to state, "The enemy is here."

That was all they heard when a hunchback appeared from the woods and used 'Earth Style: Antlion Jutsu.' A deadly earth Jutsu based attack that turned a large field into a sinkhole of death. Forcing Anko and Tukiko with Guren to jump away while the fighter started to sink as their occupants fell down. Naruto did not need a moment to realize they were in trouble as she got to the controls and activated its reactor from a cold start. The engines roared to life as Naruto used its thrusters to pull the ship off the ground and up into the air.

Naruto gave a small, yet happy laugh with Hinata as they were safely above the trees, out of the way of close quarters combat over a dozen ninjas came out from behind the hunchback. It was a tense moment as Sasame, Haku and Naruko were held prisoner by the Sound-nins, especially the Leaf-nins as their hands were bound. Anko and Tukiko landed on solid ground with Guren at their side. It was a standoff between two forces, and the Leaf-nins were the one that needed to run to keep up.

One Kagerō wasn't going to allow as she yelled out to the Leaf-nins, "Surrender yourselves and Guren now or we'll start killing the hostages!"

"You won't kill Sasame," Tukiko pointed out. "Nor would you kill rare bloodlines like the Hyōton and Uzumaki's regenerative bloodline."

"The bloodline users are optional and I'm willing to kill all of you, including Guren if given no choice," Kagerō stated. "Now surrender, or we will start with the one that Kabuto doesn't care if she dies or not, one Naruko Ryū."

And to emphasize her point, the Sound-nin put her own blade to her neck. Kagerō turned to make a comment when she noticed something odd. That her prisoner and soon to be executed ninja did not look scared. In fact, she looked happy as her feet where spread wide, leaving her captor's feet exposed. It was at that moment Kagerō realized something was wrong when she eye smiled at her opponent as her hand pointed directly at her captor's feet.

Naruko then stated, "I was a better Sealing Master then my sister," before a puff of smoke appeared with a heavy pistol and opened fire.

The effects were instant as a 4cm (1.57in) of her captor's foot was destroyed by Naruko's gun. Causing the ninja to scream as Naruko revealed her hands unbound as she grabbed her blade out of her captor's hand, and stabbed him in her left hand as she brought her pistol to bear on Kagerō and opened fire. Kagerō took the opportunity to duck and avoid the bullet that hit one of her subordinates. Who had tried in vain to close the wound over his throat. A futile attempt as half of his throat was gone and died quickly.

It started a chain reaction as Naruto opened fire with a sniper rifle from the cockpit, killing the Sound-nin holding Haku. Haku wasted no time breaking the frozen rope to grab her weapons, including her crossbow that she used to waste two Sound-nins before she jumped away. Sasame also managed to escape just before the battle broke out. The zombie ninjas ran at their opponents, initiating a fight as Jigumo and Kamikiri fought Haku and Tukiko respectively. Leaving the Fūma clan to fight as Anko matched up against Kagerō and Naruko with air support faced whatever was left.

Naruko was quick on her feet as she dashed up close to her opponents, slashed a throat open and stabbed her second opponent. It was just before Naruko jumped away as a third was shot by Naruto. Who took another shot just before she ducked when one of the Sound-nin's created 'Earth Style: Stone Toss Jutsu,' that caused the fighter to weaved as Naruto grabbed onto the controls.

She stabilized the fighter as a ninja used the opening to jump up for close quarters combat. Only for Hinata to use 'Water Style: Gunshot Jutsu' to knock the ninja headfirst directly into a sinkhole. Kagerō had just ended the chakra in the Jutsu as he landed just as the earth finally solidified. It would be found after the battle that he died of affixation as he stopped struggling while the battle raged on, with the fieriest of fighting happening between Anko and Kagerō.

Anko tried to grab onto her opponent with snakes shooting out of her sleeves but was blocked by Kagerō's 'Earth Style: Rock Wall Jutsu.' Kagerō then jumped up and used 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' while Anko returned fire with 'Earth Style: Snake Coil Jutsu' to summon a large snake made of stone to do what snakes do best, wrap around its prey/target and squeezed them very hard. It moved with a focus as it slithered through the fireball towards it target. A target that was ready as the hunchback grabbed on the snake and crushed it with pure strength.

Anko knew she was in trouble the moment Kagerō got within arm reach and had to use her incredible flexibility to avoid the hunchback's punches. Leaving craters as Anko ran pass a scared Sasame. The girl had never seen a full ninja battle. She watched in fear as Tukiko fought Kamikiri, using her flaming knives to deflect the man's scissor blades as she tried to cut the man up. Her heart wept as Haku used a thousand ice needles to keep Jigumo and his heavy bō staff away.

She was so imbedded into the battle she did not notice a stray kunai until Guren yelled out, "Get down," before she pulled the girl out of the way.

Sasame shook in fear as Guren checked her over, even at great discomfort due to the chakra cuffs. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Sasame stuttered out.

"Good," Guren smiled as she looked out in the battlefield and winced when she saw Anko could not get away and she was being knocked around. It was that moment she realized she needed to enter the fray when she turned to Sasame, "You pick locks right? Even the new electronic locks the Leaf-nins have been selling, right?"

"Yes," Sasame answered unsure until it hit her like a bag of bricks. "You want me to set you free?"

"Yes," Guren answered and Sasame looked suspicious.

"Why, so you can escape or attack the Leaf-nins?" Sasame asked before she followed up another question. "Why should I believe you won't runaway as soon as I free you?"

"Because I can prove I'm sincere," Guren corrected the girl before rolling slightly to the side. "If you don't believe me, then pull out the object in my left pocket and I'll prove to you I'm sincere."

Sasame hesitantly did as she told and reached for the sole object in her pocket. It was a white lily trapped within a crystal. One Sasame recognized as she exclaimed, "This is the…"

"The lily you gave me, forever preserved in crystal," Guren told as she watched Sasame examined the flower within the purple crystal. Only to hug it tightly when she heard another bang echoed across the forest as Guren came in close. "I won't leave a girl that that wiggled into my heart, much like a daughter does with their mother."

Sasame did not need much more convincing as she got to work on Guren's electronic restraints while Anko was fighting for her life. She avoided Kagerō's 'Earth Style: Field of Spikes Jutsu' with a light touch as the earth itself became a hazard. Though the attack was not enough to stop her from getting close enough to the hunchback to use 'Viper Snake Hands Jutsu;' Anko took great pleasures as a dozen poisonous vipers shot out of her jacket to sink their teeth into Kagerō. She was surprised that it did not kill her as Kagerō was about to pull Anko in as she reached for her shotgun.

Anko was about to panic when something stopped Kagerō. Crystals began to cover her limbs and legs. It was that moment Guren revealed herself to be free and she was using 'Crystal Style: Jade Prison Jutsu.' A jutsu that had crystals moved across the hunchback's limbs to encase the target in crystal. Something Kagerō tried breaking out of but Anko would not allow the hunchback a chance to do. She got her shotgun out and opened fire into the hunchback's chest. The two puppet ninjas only flinched mentally as their bodies continued to fight their opponents without hesitation.

However, around Anko and Guren, silence prevailed as the two ninjas stared at each other, decided whether to fight or not. Anko decided peace as she lowered her shotgun as she grungy stated, "Thank you for the assistance."

"Well I couldn't let you die, it would not look good for me and Sasame if the Jōnin commander died," Guren pointed out as she looked on as the two Elite Chūnin fought the two puppets that were part of the Fūma clan. "Now come on, we have your former students to save. I hate to see the two girls I was beginning to like die on us."

"You're not going anywhere," said a feminine voice said behind them.

The two sadistic women turned to see to their shock the hunchback rise from the ground, still alive. Anko could not believe it, "How are you still alive? That shot should have killed you."

Kagerō smiled as she spoke in a softer, more delicate voice, "You only hurt the outer shell, not the inner one that is truly me." It was then she went through a dozen hand signs with her free limbs to use 'Antlion Style: Ephemeral Jutsu.' "Now you will face the true me."

Words that did not due her change justice as the body began to bulge, and break, much like an insect shedding its skin. However, the transformation was better described as an ugly caterpillar becoming a beautiful butterfly as a pale figure flew up using pale blue chakra based butterfly winds. Anko and Guren saw the true form of Kagerō Fūma, a small girl with long green hair and pale eyes that seemed to transcend beauty despite her body being so petite.

Anko summed it up as she yelled, "Shit!" before Kagerō death from above with 'Fire Style: Flower Phoenix Jutsu,' at the start of her attack.

As small fireballs rained down onto Anko and Guren's position, Tukiko and Haku were at each other's back, waiting for Jigumo and Kamikiri to charge at them. "Ready?" Tukiko asked and Haku.

A question Haku answered, "Ready."

"NOW!" Tukiko yelled before they grabbed and locked their arms together and they jumped up and spun to face their new opponents.

Jigumo had no defense when Tukiko used 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' at a range Jigumo could not escape. Flames consumed Jigumo, burning the wooden staff to cinders as Jigumo fell to the ground, performing a drop and roll to disperse the flames, leaving behind a human that looked like burnt meat. His screams were only matched by Kamikiri's brief screams. Who started screaming when Haku used 'Ice Style: Arctic Breath Jutsu' to harden the man joints and make him vulnerable to Haku punch's filled with Senbon needles. The force was enough to break bones, and Haku was able to cause the muscles to contract on his heart and lungs already strained due to running right into a field of ice. Kamikiri chest was on fire as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

The battle was over as Haku and Tukiko bumped their fists together before jumping away from a more powerful fireball created by Kagerō's 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.' An attack that allowed Kagerō to swoop down to save what was left of her friends. Friends that she needed to find an elite medic to help, or Kamikiri and Jigumo would die. A face made more urgent when she noticed off in the distant reinforcements from Fire Country had arrived.

Advance soldiers with assault rifle fired onto the Sound-nins as a white haired man laughed as he rode a giant, colorful toad to battle. Combined with Naruko, Tukiko, Haku, Anko and Guren marching towards her, she decided retreat was best. So with a swirl of smoke, Kagerō, Jigumo and Kamikiri disappeared before the reinforcements had a chance to attack. Leaving an empty battlefield with the death of the last Sound-nin, allowed Naruto to land her fighter on the ground as Guren gave a sigh of breath. A breath she grab hold when noticed their leader. A leader that her master feared and hated the most, Jiraiya of the Sennin.

"So you're Guren," Jiraiya said as he examined the woman. "I have to say you're one of the hottest ninjas Orochi was interested in, and maybe one of the deadliest." Jiraiya then looked down at the discarded chakra cuffs. "You must know there was a good chance we would kill you if you stayed. Why did you?" Jiraiya asked as he saw Naruko come up to the fighter to make sure Naruto and Hinata were all right.

"I could not leave Sasame behind and I did give my word I would help her find your brother," Guren told Jiraiya as Sasame was brought to them by one Lieutenant Yui.

"I see, and how did you escape your cuffs?" Jiraiya asked.

"I picked them," Sasame answered hesitantly. "I'm very good at picking locks, even electronic ones."

"And you thought it was a good idea to unlock them?" Jiraiya questioned the young girl that shook until Guren laid her hand on her to encourage the girl to speak the truth.

"I saw Anko-sama get beat up, and I didn't want her to die for my friends' sake," Sasame croaked truthly to Jiraiya.

"I see," Jiraiya stated as he looked at Leaf-nins that gathered around to ask a loaded question. "Can anyone vouch for these two?"

Jiraiya expected hesitation, but got none when Haku stepped, "I can vouch for Sasame's loyalty in her need to find out the truth about her cousin."

She was the first as she was followed by Tukiko, "And I can vouch for Guren's loyalty to Sasame and that she can be trusted to not stab us in the back."

Jiraiya looked convinced, but still need someone higher up to confirmed when he turned to Anko to ask, "And do you agree with your student's assessments."

Anko bit her lip, unsure what to say until she told her superior, "I would like to say no due to my past, but I trust my students to make a clear decision without me."

Jiraiya nodded with a chuckle as his serious façade began to fade, "It's good to see your students spread their wings on their own."

"Yeah… it is," Anko hesitantly admitted.

A fact Jiraiya missed as he came up to Guren and Sasame with a jolly laugh and hugged them, "Good, then we can enjoy our victory and celebrate our success before we plan what to do tomorrow."

Jiraiya laugh echoed as the ninjas and soldiers secured the site for the most part, as Tukiko looked up to Yui to thank him, "Thank you, for coming in and helping us again. We sure are making it a routine occurrence."

"One I think we should break when we get back home, maybe over dinner," Yui suggested.

"I like that," Sasame smiled at Yui before she looked over the dark horizon. "We're going to have to fight again tomorrow."

"We'll be ready, count on it," Yui stated as he brought his hand down to Tukiko, and Tukiko graciously accepted it.

**Finally done with just a difficult chapter to write after three-damned rewrites; I hope you enjoy it and part 2 of what was meant to be a single chapter will come out well. Also happy holidays, here is my belated gift to you.**

**Author Note**

**1) I am starting to write Anko and Kurenai out of the story for future arcs. **

**2) By instinct, we duck against trouble and Naruto used instinct instead of clear thinking. **

**3) Certain Crystals become more brittle by the rapid change of temperature, especially at colder temperatures. **

**4) When it comes to animal behavior intent, feeling threaten and instinct determines their motive. If an animal senses fear or hostility, the more like they will attack, unless their instinct is to attack. Most snakes and spiders when handled don't bite if you're calm or even happy. **

**5) Arashi will have a lot to answer and an explanation will happen in the next chapter.**


End file.
